Son of Korriban
by Farajah
Summary: For thousands of years they existed only in books and holocrons. When a battle group over Ryloth is destroyed, the Jedi discover a terrifying fact: The Sith Purebloods are alive. Now, both sides, must ask if this living relic is a bane, or a boon.
1. Sanguine

_ This is a bit of a cross-over, in that it has elements from the upcoming Star Wars: The Old Republic, as well as references to other parts of the Star Wars Universe for posterity and historical reference. Due to no real statement, assume Ahsoka is 16 at the start, and Barriss is 17. In case you're wondering, there will be A LOT of assumptions about future Clone Wars and TOR content._

Ensign Jive stared at the blank monitor in front of him, looking for any irregularities. They had been stationed out in the middle of nowhere, in some no-name system at the behest of the Jedi Council. He had no idea why anyone really cared about what was out here, but it wasn't his job to ask questions.

The constant pulsing of the ship's instruments returned only dead air. Every five seconds, another pulse went out. The hypnotic consistency caused him to lose his focus, lulling him into the back of his own mind. He didn't see the ping of the ship the first time, or the second. Then, the alarms started blaring.

"Jives, report!" Admiral Gunn shouted. The Ensign shot up in his seat, digging through the information on his terminal.

"Sir, it looks like a cruiser sized object, on a collision course!"

"All hands, brace for impact!" The admiral shouted. The cruiser jumped out of hyper-space right on top of them, tearing away the Aralia's upper-decks. Collision alarms began blaring, and sections began out sealing. From their view on the bridge, the ensign and admiral could see bodies shooting off into space, the explosive force of the impact carrying them off into eternity. "Damage report!" The admiral shouted.

"Sir," one of the clones said, "we have hull breaches on decks 1-5, deflector shields are off-line, and the engines have locked up."

"What kind of ship is it, ensign?"

Jive compared the scan to everything in the ship's databases, but nothing matched. "Sir, there's nothing in the system about, neither is its IFF."

"Try and raise them on an open com channel." The admiral shouted. A static-laced message blared through the bridge's speakers.

"Sith...identify...current stat...Lord Kr...Ryloth..."

"Clamp that signal down, now!" The admiral said. "Un-identified vessel, we could not make out your last transmission. Please repeat."

Over the speakers came a deep, powerful, and dark voice. "_This is the Sith Cruiser _Korriban's Blood_. Power down your systems and prepare for boarding, or we will destroy you_." A sharp click ended the transmission.

"Send a message to the Jedi Council, immediately. Lieutenant, are our weapons systems on-line?" The admiral's voice was barley a whisper, his face whiter then snow.

"Sir, weapons systems had to be restarted, we are still bringing them back up." The admiral didn't respond. The seconds seem to last hours, pinpoints of red light began forming along the edge of the Sith ship.

"I'm sorry Lara." Admiral Gunn whispered as the first shots of the volley connected with the bridge.

Anakin stood on the bridge listening to the last recording sent by the destroyer _Alaria_. Despite all his training, he still cringed when he heard the strange voice.

"_This is beyond strange._" Obi-wan said, his holo-graphic image barley the size on Anakin's hand.

"_I agree. Have we been able to identify the voice, or the type of ship?"_ Master Windu said.

"Not yet," Ahsoka answered. "We've expanded the search, and its taking some time."

"_What about the voice, does it match any known Separatist generals?"_ This time it was Plo-koon, the gurgley voice echoing through the speakers.

"No," Anakin said, "but that doesn't mean that he isn't one. Or, worse, Dooku's latest attempt at an apprentice.

"_No, not an apprentice. Too quick to respond, patient this one is. A fringe group, perhaps?" _Master Yoda said. "_Skywalker, you and your padawan must investigate. Perhaps, some clue, found maybe."_

"We're on it, Master." Skywalker said. "Snipps, we know what we're dealing with, yet?"

"Let me check." The togruta walked with an experiance and power the belied her age. A potentially dangerous mix. Barley 16, and she had seen more death and destruction then most of the admirals in the Republic fleet. She crouched besides R2, the droid letting out several beeps and whirls. "R2 thinks he's found something."

R2 brought up a holo-graphic diagram of ship, similar to the Republic's current makes, but more jagged, with several seemingly useless protrusions.

"This can't be right." She said.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Well, according to this, this is an S-Cruiser. I type of ship used by the Sith Empire three and a half thousand years ago. If that's really the case, what's it doing here, now, attacking Republic ships. More importantly, who's commanding it?"

"No doubt we'll find out once we get there. Admiral, make the jump." Anaking ordered. The black-blue of space began to stretch and pull as the ship jumped into hyper-space.

Darth Sanguine'ar watched bits of debris drift through the endless void, his black and yellow eyes keen for anything still moving on its own in the wreckage. One of the last bits of wisdom that his master had imparted on him echoed through his skull:"_The only time victory is ever assured, is to completely destroy your enemy. Let them, even one, live, and you they may raise up against you in the future."_

"Have the scanners picked up anything, private?" He said.

"No, my lord."

"Really? Then perhaps you can explain why there is an escape pod full of Republic soldiers floating in front of us?" The private froze, fear filling him.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. There must be a problem with the sensors. I-I'll have maintenance look into it." Sanguine'ar grabbed the private's head, twisting it so that he could look the soldier in the eye.

"Or perhaps you just need to learn to look with your own eyes from time to time. I trust that that isn't too terrible a task?" He slammed the private's head into the terminal. "Have we gotten a hold of Imperial Command yet?" He snarled.

"No, my lord. I've tried every channel, but all I'm getting is static. I'll try increasing the signal strength, it may just be a storm."

Sanguine'ar pulled on one of bony points on his chin. "Someone better give me some good news, soon."

"I may have some, my lord. We're definitely at the right co-ordinates. We can be at Ryloth in less than a standard hour."

"Good, prepare-"

"Sir! Three unidentified vessels just jumped in behind us!"

"What kind?

"Two frigates, and one cruiser, sir!"

"Everyone to battle stations, prepare the fighters, get me a firing solutions on the starboard frigate, and get the marines to the boarding craft!" Sanguine'ar shouted. His crew scurried around the bridge to follow his orders.

"General Skywalker, the ship is coming around, it has us locked." Admiral Yurtz said.

"Well, so much for a friendly chat. Admiral, get all of our pilots to their ships. Have the frigates move to flanking positions. Remember, we want to capture this ship and its crew, not destroy it." The two frigates forked away from Anakin and his cruiser. The Sith cruiser, however, headed straight towards them. "What the hell is he doing?" Skywalker yelled.

Motes of red light streaked away from the ship, heading towards the _Almnesty_. The lasers impacted with the _Almnesty'_s deflectors, creating burst of red, yellow, and green. The Sith ship kept firing, quickly smashing through the frigate's deflectors. Plumes of smoke and fire shot up from the vessel, as the ship began to spin. One of the Sith lasers hit the frigate's bridge, causing the ship to suddenly veer off. A few more hits, and the frigate was torn to pieces.

"Were there any escape pods launched?" Ahsoka asked.

"Negative, Commander." One of the clones said. The clone's console began beeping frantically. "General, the _Hope of Alderaan _is hailing."

"Let's hear it." Anakin said. There was a crackle as the speakers came to life, followed by the frantic sounds and chaos of battle.

"-_calling General Skywalker. We need immediate assistance, there are fifty, no-sixty fighters. Our deflector shields have failed, and we have taken severe hull damage. I repeat, we need immediate assistance_."

"This is General Skywalker, we are sending-"

"Sir," one of the clones yelled. "The Sith cruiser is on an impact trajectory!"

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Skywalker shouted.

"Too late!" Admiral Yurtz yelled. The Sith cruiser slammed into them, the sound of grinding and shearing metal deafening them.

"Damage report!" Anakin said.

"It looks like they barley hit us. Must be trying to-" Ahsoka tried to respond. The com system crackled to life, the sounds of blaster fire and explosions flowing through. A clone shouted over the sounds of the battle.

"_General, we have boarders on decks 1, 3, and 9. Requesting reinforcements! Wait, what is that? Take down the one with-" _The sound of a pained scream and the familiar hum and whirl of a lightsaber cut off the clone.

"Ahsoka, get down to deck 9, I'll head to deck one. Admiral, you have control of the ship." Skywalker said. They both nodded and went off.

Ahsoka bounded down the hall, listening for the distinctive sound of blaster fire. A clone went flying through an intersection, smoke trailing from his armor. She activated her lightsabers, the green and yellow providing a stark contrast to the red hazard lights. She rounded the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks. The figure in front of her looked nothing like what she expected. Instead of the standard robes worn by the Jedi and the Sith, he wore heavy, bulky, armor that covered his entire body.

She could hear the distinctive sound of a respirator, heavy, deep, breath pushing through the filters. From her position, it looked like he was holding something in the air. She eased closer, carefully placing each step so she didn't make any noise.

"Togruta." The Sith said. Ahsoka froze solid. "Glad you could make. I was beginning to wonder how many of these poor sods I'd have to kill to get your attention."

"What are you doing?" She asked. The Sith laughed, and took stepped to the side. Six troopers hung in the air, clutching at their necks, trying to pry off hands that didn't really exist.

"C-commander, w-whatever he wants, d-don't do it!" One of them chocked out.

"I'll make you a deal, Jedi. Lay down your weapons, and some of them might live."

"And if I don't?" Ahsoka hissed.

"Then they die, and then I take what I want, probably killing you in the process." The Sith's hands twitched, tightening his grip on the troopers.

"Fine." Ahsoka said. She deactivated her blades, throwing them to the Sith.

"Smart move." He opened his hand, dropping the troopers to the floor. One of them grabbed his blaster, firing several shots. The Sith didn't even flinch as the rounds impacted with his armor. "Brave. Foolish, but brave." He lifted his hands in the air, shooting out arcs of blue-ish lightening. The troopers began spasm-ing, smoking, and crying out in pain.

"No!" Ahsoka cried out. She pulled her lightsabers to her, and switched them on.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way then. Tell me, girl, have you ever fought a Sith Lord before?" He asked, switching on his own blade.

"You'll find out soon enough, murderer." She lunged at the warrior, bringing both blades down in a smooth arc. The Sith lifted his arm, stopping her in mid air. He slowly closed his hand, simultaneously crushing and choking her. With a simple gesture, he threw her down the hall, and into a bulkhead. She felt her ribs crack, and tasted blood. All she could see was white, as she tried to struggle back to her feet.

She tried to pull her sabers to her, but she could barley focus. The Sith cut one, and grabbed the other.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed." He said. He turned the lightsaber over and over, examining the construction. "I will admit, you have potential. A few more years, and you would make for a powerful Jedi. Or, a mediocre Sith. Who knows, you may even become a threat to me in the future."

"S-so what?" Ahsoka gasped. The Sith walked over and kneeled down next to her. She could hear the hiss of the respirator's connections being broken, and the clacking of the armor plates hitting each other. Warm flesh touched her face and neck. She was sure that the Sith was going to strangle her with his bare hands, or maybe beat her to death. "I-I w-will not die o-on my knees." She struggled to say.

"You don't **need** to die. Not today, at least." He ran one hand under her chin, and raised her head. Through blurry vision, she could make out some basic features. His eyes were yellow, and seemed to emit a faint glow, his lids were a blue-black. Bony plates lined his face, most ending in points. His hair was raven black, and spiked, his skin was a blood-red.

"W-what are you?" She asked. The Sith smiled, revealing a ivory-white, slightly-pointed, teeth.

"I am Darth Sanguine'ar, born of Pure-Blood."

"T-that's not p-posible. The S-Sith Purebloods are extinct." She whispered.

"Oh? Since when?" He asked.

"T-the last of the P-Purebloods died over t-three thousand years a-ago." Sanguine'ar snarled at her.

"You lie!" He spat. The Sith back-handed her, knocking her to the ground. "I said that you didn't need to die today. Lying to me isn't helping your cause." He pulled Ahsoka to her feet, and started pushing her down the hall. He flipped on a com-link mounted to his wrist. "Commander, tell the Jedi and troopers that I have the padawan. I'm heading to the bridge, if either group wants to try and save her life, they should meet me there."

"_Yes, my lord._"

"As for you, Togruta, we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Anakin ran down the corridors of the _Fate's Justice_, his mind blank, save for the responsibility of saving his Padawan. He opened the door to the bridge, skidding to a halt. A bizarre alien stood behind Ahsoka, the rest of the crew keeping a healthy distance from the two. Next to them, Admiral Yurtz was curled into a fetal position.

"Good of you to join us, Master Jedi. Let me make this quick, so we can all get on our way. I want information, information you have. Give me the information I want, I let your padawan go, and I may not order my ship to finish off your cruiser." Sanguine'ar said.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You're Sith, or something similar. You're a born liar." Skywalker said.

"'Something similar'? I'm not just some two-bit Dark Jedi, I am a descendant of the ancient Sith, a true son of Korriban!" Sanguine'ar began to shout, the blood rush darkening his face.

"Oh, so you're not just Sith, but _the _Sith. I still don't see why I should trust you."

"I'm not really hear to change your opinion, Jedi. Let me restate the situation. Either you help me, or I kill your apprentice in front of you, then I blast this chunk of metal into a billion pieces."

Skywalker clenched his fists. As much as he hated the idea, he wasn't willing to risk the life of the crew and his padawan over some information. "Fine," he said, "what do you want to know?"

"A great many things. To start with, what branch do you belong to? Some sort of secret military development team? Out here testing some new type of ship based of the Empire's designs? Second, what happened to the occupation fleet that was supposed to be here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is a Jedi cruiser, a design pioneered by the Kaminoans, to serve as a flag ship of my battle group. As for your occupation force, I can only assume you mean the Separatist fleet that we blew to hell and back. I'm surprised Dooku didn't tell you. He must be getting paranoid about his attempts at apprentices." Skywalker said with a sneer. The Pureblood stared into Skywalker's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit.

Sanguine'ar let go of Ahsoka, turning to face the endless void of space. "It's clear to me that you don't have the answers I seek." He eyed over the never-ending blackness, considering his options. "Take me to the Jedi Temple."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" Skywalker said.

"Because I've killed over one-hundred Jedi. Including five masters. At least a dozen of them fell to my blade during the destruction of the Jedi Temple, at the battle for Coruscant." Sanguine'ar smiled wickedly at Skywalker. Anakin had to fight down the urge to just grab his lightsaber and hack the Sith to pieces.


	2. Suspect

The twisting blue of Hyper-space gave way to the endless glow of the city-planet of Courscant. The cruiser _Fate's Justice_, and their Sith guests, streaked towards the glittering towers of the city. A dozen fighters and three frigates headed towards them.

"_Jedi cruiser_ Fate's Justice, _this the frigate_ Trigger. _What is your situation_?"

"_Trigger_, this is General Skywalker. Its seems that we have some...uninvited guests, and need immediate clearance to land." The com went dead for a minute.

"Fate's Justice, _you and your...friends, are clear to land on bay three. Please proceed."_

"Roger that." Skywalker said.

Sanguine'ar watched the flames whip past the window of his private quarters, as the sky changed from the blue-black of space to the pale blue and white of Courscant's sky. Mixed emotions started whirling within him. Nervousness crept into his mind as he the Jedi Temple grew closer, anger tore at his control as he remembered every one of his Sith brothers and sisters that fell the last time he was here, the sacrifice betrayed by the Emperor. Others joined the whirlpool, remorse, regret, nostalgia, sorrow, lust, and shades of happiness.

He saw brief flashes of blue-green lekku, and the graceful spins of dancer. He immediately pushed the memories to the back of his mind. He couldn't be so distracted, not here, not now. A single named crossed flashed across his mind, _Ana'laya._ Everything shook as the massive ship touched down on the landing pad.

"_My lord, we've landed."_ Captain Argral said.

"Thank you, Captain, I don't think I could have figured it out from the sudden jarring. I want all the marines ready to deploy, immediately."

"_As you wish, my lord._" Sanguine'ar locked the pressure seals of his armor, and made his way to hold.

The Sith lord looked over the troops under his command, nearly two-thousand in all. Each in a suit of flat-grey Imperial combat armor. "Loyal soldiers of the Empire, here me now! We will not be fulfilling our mission to reinforce the occupation force of Ryloth! Something went wrong during our jump, and it seems we have not just traveled a great distance, but several millennia as well!

"As of right now, the fate of the Empire, as well as our own, is unknown! We must assume that this world is still enemy territory, and stand vigilant! Know that this ship is not fast enough to get us off-world in the event of a catastrophe! If things go bad, we will have to fight our way out! So ready your weapons, check your seals, and prepare for glorious battle! And remember; we fight, for the glory of the Sith Empire!"

The gathered soldiers cried out in unison, "For the glory of the Empire!"

"Dismissed!" The Imperial soldiers snapped to attention, then began milling around the hold.

The door to the hold opened with a hiss. Compressed gasses were pushed out of various vents and tubes, adding to the terrifying ambiance of the situation. Ahsoka looked down at master Yoda, his wrinkled face twisting as he took in the situation. Behind the gathered Jedi, nearly one hundred clones stood ready to blast whatever came out. A single figure emerged from the smoky wisps. His boots made a metallic clack as they hit the loading ramp, and a black robe hid his features.

Still, Ahsoka could feel the darkness and power flowing off of him. From the looks of the other Jedi, so could they. Sanguine'ar set one foot on the landing pad, and stopped. He waited until the smoke cleared, and the gathered crowd could see the force he had with him, before continuing. Masters Yoda and Windu weren't going about to be intimidated by forces, however, and walked up to the Sith warrior.

"Pureblood, you say you are?" Yoda asked. "Wish to see your face, I do."

"I see no need to justify myself to you, frog. But, I suppose I can humor. Once." The seal hissed as air rushed in and out of the gap. Slowly, he lifted the spiked helmet from his head. Ahsoka shivered as she looked at him in the sunlight. His visage looked even harsher and more malevolent in the bright light. His yellow eyes locked with hers, and he flashed her a predacious smile.

"This can't be." Master Windu said. "If you're really a Pureblood, you'd have to be over three-thousand years old."

"So I've been told." Sanguine'ar said, glaring at Ahsoka. She felt like he was trying to bore into her. Her ribs throbbed in pain, causing her to reflexively clutch them. Ahsoka expected the Sith to laugh at her pain, but he didn't. His face briefly flashed with what looked like concern or pity.

"Never without a reason, do the Sith act. Something you want from us, yes?" Yoda said, breaking the Sith's attention.

"Yes, there is. Information. I want to know the truth about what's going on here."

"Want access to the archives, do you?"

"It would certainly beat going to the local library."

"Padawan Tano, go with the Sith you will, make sure no trouble he gets into." Yoda said.

"Yes, m-master." She said.

Sanguine'ar walked down the halls of the Jedi temple, noting with some delight that the Jedi seemed to scurry away from him, the youngest one's hiding behind the knights and padawans. "So, what do I call you?" He asked his silent 'guard'.

"What?" She asked.

"Your name, what is it?" He said again.

"Ahsoka." She said.

"Well, Ahsoka, let me ask you something. Do you really think staring at my lightsaber the whole time is going to save you, should I decide to use is?"

"What?" She asked again.

"You've been staring at my lightsaber this whole time. So tell me, do you have any plan on what to do if I reach for it?" He said, walking up to her. Ahsoka took an involuntary step back. "A word of advice from someone who's been killing Jedi for over a decade. Don't watch your opponent's weapon, watch his arms." He reached his arms out to either side of her. Sweat started to form on Ahsoka's brow as she realized he could kill her before she had any chance to react.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping you, now hold still." His hands emitted a faint black glow that worked its way to Ahsoka. Almost immediately Ahsoka could feel the pain in her ribs ebb. A few seconds later, and only a little soreness remained. "They should be mended, now. But I'd recommend avoiding any strenuous activity for a few days." He turned from her and continued walking down the hall.

"Thanks..." She said.

The arrived at the archives a few moments later, Sanguine'ar seemingly knowing every twist and turn. Master Jocasta Nu stood at the entrance, waiting for them.

"Greetings, young Ahsoka, and...you." She said. Sanguine'ar seemed to blow off the half-hearted greeting, and pushed his way past her. "Wait, where are you going?" Jocasta Nu asked.

"To look up some things. This is a library, yes?" The Pureblood mocked.

"Yes, it is. The council said that I was to aid you in your search, so that we can get you on your way and away from our temple."

"Well, then, why don't you find me all the information you have about the Sith Empire after 1ABC."

"After when?" Jocasta Nu asked. Her wrinkly face scrunched up in confusion.

"One year After the Battle for Coruscant."

"Wha..but, that was over three and a half thousand years ago? What could you possibly need that much information for?" She said.

"Look, this whole day has been a disaster. I'm tired, confused, and in serious need of either clarification, or a good fight. Now, why don't you get me those damn entries, please." He hissed, his face twisted as he tried to force out the last few words. The old Jedi went off to begin collecting everything she could. Sanguine'ar pulled a chair to him, and threw himself down. Static filled the chamber when he queued his comlink. "Commander," he said, "we're going to be here awhile. Be prepared for anything."

"_Yes, my lord."_

Twilight had set on the city planet, the last of the sun's rays glinting off of the giant spires, and still they waited. Master Jocasta Nu hurridly moved between archives, picking out pieces, and transferring the information onto a datapad. The Pureblood sat in his chair, completely silent on the surface, but Ahsoka could feel the maelstrom brewing deep within, a swirling vortex of barley contained passion.

"Are you afraid, padawan?" He asked. Ahsoka jumped back at the sudden sound.

"N-no. I'm a Jedi, and Jedi don't feel fear." She said.

"And yet, you are afraid. I can see it, feel it, rolling off of you. Turbulance in the still air. It is wise that you fear me, it keeps you focused. The question is, will you let that fear control you?" For a brief moment, the two made eye contact. Ahsoka felt as though his yellow orbs were burrowing into her soul, searching for any weakness, and crack to pry open. She took an involuntary step back from the Sith.

"You won't break me!" The Pureblood laughed at her attempt at a defense.

"So much to learn. The only person who can break you, is you. If your will is strong, your faith resolute, then you will never change. But if you have doubt in the power of the light, then you will always hear, and, feel the call of the darkside. Based on your reaction, I'm willing to bet that its more than a simple call. You've touched it, felt it flowing through you. Haven't you?"

Ahsoka calmed her mind and rallied her courage. The young togruta was only a few centimeters from the Pureblood, and said "You have no idea what you're talking about." She snarled at him, doing her best to look intimidating. The lose objects on the table around them started to rock and vibrate as the two held a proxy duel, each one trying to break the will of the other one.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jocasta Nu broke in. Sanguine'ar was the first to break the tension.

"No. I'll take that datapad, now." He said. Jocasta Nu handed the small device over, keeping herself as far away from the Sith as possible.

"If you need anything else, please, let me know." She said, loathing and disdain clear in her voice. Ahsoka took a seat behind the Pureblood as he started reading. He almost seemed to forget the world around him as he started pouring over the contents.

Hours passed while the Pureblood took in thousands of years of history, taking in every minute detail of the fate of the Sith Empire. Ahsoka's eyes grew heavy staring at the still figure, she fought the urge to let the darkness take her.

"Ana." The Pureblood whispered. Ahsoka snapped to attention, waiting for the sith to do something.

"What?" She said. The Pureblood ignored her, too enthralled with whatever he was looking at.

"Padawan, is there any chance I can get a copy of this entry?" He said. There was almost a pleading sound in his voice, a sadness to it. She stuck her hand out for the datapad. Sanguine'ar gently placed it in her palm, his hand shaking as he did so. Ahoska plugged the datapad into one of the terminals. There was a picture of a blue-green twi'lek on half the screen. She wore purple-black robes with a red trim, stylized shoulder plates, and double-bladed, red lightsaber.

The entry next to the picture said that she was Darth Lantra, a Sith sorcer. According to the data, she was born on Ryloth as a slave, named Ana'laya. At the age of ten she was bought by a Sith Lord, who taught her how to break into different computer systems. At seventeen, she was given to a Sith acolyte named Kretok Nameisis, who had apparently killed her master in a duel. For his actions, Kretok was promoted to aprentice, and given all of Ana'laya's master's other possessions.

"I'd never before, and never since, hear sounds like that." Sanguine'ar said.

"You were the one that freed her?" Ahsoka said. The Pureblood nodded at her. The glow in his eyes had died down, and there was a sadness to them. His entire body language had changed, arrogance and hate gave way to sorrow and a melancholy acceptance.

"I'm a Sith, but there are things even I can't tolerate. One of them is savagely beating someone for no reason."

"What happened?" She asked.

_Kretok walked down the halls of the academy, metal hitting the polished stone echoed around him. In the distance he could hear the distinctive sound of lightsaber combat. He turned down the hallway leading to the dormitories, the fatigue of the day weighing him down. As he walked, the screech of the sabers gave way to the sound of something else. He could hear muffled cursing and crying. Further down, he could see two soldiers standing in front of a door._

_ "What's going on in here?" Kretok asked._

_ "No idea, my lord. Lord Menace dragged some twi'lek girl in there and told us to wait here."_

_ "A Republic spy?" The soldier shrugged at him. It was certainly a possibility. Over the past few years, the cowardly Republic and their Jedi lap-dogs had sent many un-trained women to pose as dancers. In reality, they were to gather as much information as possible. Most were caught relatively quickly, and they were rarely shown any mercy. "I think I'll go in, see how he handles interrogations."_

_ "I'm afraid I can't do that my lord. Lord Menace said that we weren't to let anyone in."_

_ "Let me rephrase; if you value your life, open this damn door, now." Kretok growled. The two soldiers looked at each other, trying to decide if he was serious. Lightning crackled around Kretok's hand. Not willing to risk it, one of the soldiers hurriedly unlocked the door. "Good. Now, leave." _

_ "Yes, my lord." They said, an ran off down the hall. Kretok walked into the lavish room. He expected to see a lot of things, but not what he did. Instead of a suspect tied or restrained, with a cohort of interrogators around, there was only lord Menace and a twi'lek girl curled up on the floor. Her blue-green skin was covered in welts, bruises, and blood. She used her hands to cover her face, and brought her knees up to her chest. _

_ She cried out for mercy through her screams and sobs, but Menace either didn't hear or, more likely, ignored her. He kept pounding her with his armored boots, getting several blows in on her ribs and face. _

_ "Stop..." Kretok said, his voice barley a whisper. A flurry of emotions welled up inside of him. "Stop." He said again, this time louder. He could feel his anger growing, pounding at the walls of his mind. Finally, he had enough, and slammed Menace into the wall with a powerful blast of Force energy. "I said stop!" He yelled._

_ Menace quickly regained his composure, brushing dust off of his pristine robes. "I don't know who you are, child, but you've just made a very bad mistake." Menace activated his twin lightsabers, letting them drag across the ground._

_ Kretok's anger quickly died, and was replaced with dread at the realization of what he'd just done. He pulled out his warblade, holding it in front of him. His arms started shaking, earning a sinister laugh from the Darth._

_ " Purebloods, always thinking you're so high and mighty. You don't even have your own lightsaber yet, and you think you can challenge me? Before I kill you, tell me what your goal is."_

_ "I-I don't know." Kretok stammered. _

_ "You don't know? Please, you must have had a reason. Let me guess, you were one of this whore's clients and, in your stupidity, fell in love with her? Am I right." Menace mocked him. _

_ "No. I've never seen her before."_

_ "Oh? So you're just here to save her, then?" Kretok nodded at him. "Pathetic. I'll be doing the Sith a favor by removing your head!" Menace jumped at Kretok. The Pureblood felt his ancient weapon clash against Menace's lightsaber. The Sith lord rained down a flurry of blows, pushing Kretok against the wall. Menace raised both his weapons, high into the air. Seizing the chance, Kretok brought up his blade up in an arc, severing both of Menace's arms. _

_ Menace fell to his knees before Kretok, his face twisting in dreaded realization of the situation. "I-I don't..I don't...No!" Menace yelled as the Pureblood brought the blade down._

_ The door slid open, and several soldiers rushed in, followed by Darth Malgus. This famed warrior took in the scene. The whole room was covered in blood, one of the students sat on a couch, his whole body covered in blood and bits of flesh. One the floor was the mangled body of Darth Menace._

_ "What the hell happened?" Malgus roared. He bounded over to the Pureblood, and pulled him out of his seat. "What did you do?"_

_ "I killed a coward, and a weakling." He said._

_ "Why?" The Pureblood didn't answer. Malgus raised his fist, preparing to strike. Something pulled at his leg. He looked down, and saw a bloodied and beaten twi'lek, propping herself up on her forearms. _

_ "Please, don't hurt him." She wheezed. "He saved my life." One of the soldiers kicked her in the side, causing her to curl up._

_ "Don't you dare touch Lord Malgus, _slave._" Kretok broke away from Malgus, jumping on the guard. He threw the hapless soldier against the wall, pressing his blade against the soldier's throat. The soldier dropped his blaster and raised his hands in surrender. Malgus calmly placed a hand on Kretok's shoulder._

_ "Stand down, apprentice. You, soldier, it seems clear to me that what happened was that this student and lord Menace engaged in a duel, which resulted in Menace's death. I'm here by ordering that he is now my apprentice, effective immediately. What is your name"_

_ "Kretok, my lord."_

_ "If I remember correctly, Menace had no heirs. Legitimate one's, at least. That means that Kretok here inherits all of Menace's belongings." Malgus held out Menace's sabers._

_ "Do whatever you want with his weapons, they did him no good, I have no reason to believe that they will aid me."_

"So, is that how you got your name?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Sanguine'ar said.

"I see. What happened to her?"

"Couldn't tell you. It's been over three and a half thousand years, after all.

"Well, do you at least know how she end up as a Sith Lord?"

"I was on a mission to map the locations of the ancient Rakatan Starmaps. I was following a lead on Tattooine. A local hunter said that he had seen something similar in a krayt dragon lair. While I was investigating, I was jumped by five Jedi. I killed four of them, but the last one managed to get me down. Before he could finish me off, Ana'laya called on her hidden Force potential. Threw him against the relic, shattered his saber arm, if I recall." The Sith laughed at the memory.

"I fail to see the humor in it." Ahsoka said, flatly.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. Hard to believe that it was only five years ago. At least, five years for me." The console beeped once, and spit out two datapads. Ahsoka took one and handed it to the Pureblood. "Thanks." The Pureblood quietly went back to studying his records without saying another word.


	3. Deal with the Devil

The sun's rays streamed through the large window of the Jedi Archives, the warm light coaxing Ahsoka awake. She looked around her, forgetting where she was. Realizing where she was, she shot out of her seat, and started running through the Archives. She ran down every hall, checked every room, even looking under the tables and chairs.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Where's who?" Sanguine'ar said. Ahsoka jumped, almost tripping over a chair. "Whoah, easy there, vitamin C."

"Where were you?" She almost yelled.

"Reading in the vault. Sleep well?" Ahsoka waited for some kind of puch line, or sarcastic comment. "I take it you're not a morning person?"

"Oh, I like mornings, I just don't like Sith." She crossed her arms indignantly. Sanguine'ar let out a dark, hearty, laugh.

"Really now? I thought compassion was an integral part of the Jedi way?"

"So?"

"Well, you don't know anything about my species, me, or much about the Sith philosophy. Have you ever tried to figure any of it out?" Sanguine'ar leaned in, catching her eye to eye. The question caught her off guard, completely throwing her off.

"I, uh, no." She looked down at the floor in a mix of embarrassment and fear.

"Didn't think so." The Pureblood walked out of the Archives. "I believe you were assigned to follow me, to 'keep me out of trobule'." Ahsoka took a deep breath, pushing down her urge to fight him. The two walked down the large, ornate, halls of the Jedi Temple. The Sith's armored boots made an eerie echo, the only sound in the halls. Every now and then, they would pass another Jedi, who made sure to give the bizarre alien a wide birth.

"Ahoska!" Came a familiar voice from one of the rooms they passed. Barriss ran out of the out-cropping. Sanguine'ar glared at the Miralian, freezing her in her tracks. "What the hell is that?"

"Calm down, Barriss, this is Sanguine'ar. A...guest, here in the temple. Hopefully, not for long."

"But, what is it?" Barriss stammered again. Sanguine'ar huffed at her ignorance.

"'It', as you so elegantly put it," Sanguine'ar said, "is a Sith Pureblood." Barriss' jaw dropped in shock. She instinctively activated her light saber, bring the blade up in a defensive posture. The Sith Lord held up a hand, using his power to tear the weapon from her grip. "Amateur design, ineffective output, too much weight on the top. All-in-all, not a passable weapon for a true warrior." He levitated it back to the Miralian, dropping it in her palm. Finished with her, Sanguine'ar turned back down the hall.

"What do you want?" Barriss cried after him, still in shock. Sanguine'ar didn't answer.

"C'mon," Ahsoka said, motioning for Barriss to follow, "we'll find out one way or another." With that, the two Padawans fell in step behind their un-invited guest.

The two Padawans stood in the back of the Council chamber as Sanguine'ar, the Supreme Chancellor, and the Jedi Council debated over what Sanguine'ar's role in the modern galaxy would be. Though the Pureblood had offered to help stop Count Dooku, who he felt was an insult on the Sith legacy, he demanded some strange terms. He would lend his skills, men, and cruiser to the Republic's interest, but only in exchange for dominion over the former Sith worlds of Dromund Kaas, Ziost and, most importantly, Korriban. He also said that he would not follow Jedi orders, no matter what.

He also agreed to reveal the locations of ancient Sith reliquaries, and move several Sith holocrons to the Jedi vault. Sanguine'ar did, however, declare any artifacts still residing in the tombs to Marka Ragnos, Ludo Kreesh, and Ajunta Pall as completely off-limits, as well as the artifacts in his familial tomb on Dromund Kaas.

Chancellor Palpatine had no problems meeting his demands, but the Council was wary of giving a Sith un-disputed control over three worlds so strongly steeped in the Darkside.

"I fail to see how this arrangement will not benefit the Republic, my friends." Palpatine said. "The council has long decreed that these places are off-limits to all but the most powerful of Jedi, and there are no Republic interests on any of those planets, only pirates and mercs."

"Pirates and mercenaries that could quickly find themselves under the control and command of a Sith Lord, who's powers would be bolstered by the Darkside presence." Master Plo Koon countered.

"Even if I did choose to conscript the wastes-of-flesh, I still wouldn't be able to challenge the Republic in any significant way." Sanguine'ar said.

"Very well," Master Windu began, "we'll accept your terms, but, we have one of our own."

"What?" Sanguine'ar groaned.

"There must always be someone who's allegiance is with the Jedi Order with you at all times, to monitor your activities." The bony plates on the Pureblood's face started vibrating as Master Windu spoke.

"Fine, who?" Sanguine'ar seethed. Master Yoda looked behind the Sith to the two padawans in the back.

"A good chance, this is, for our promising padawans, I think."

"I agree, this will give them the opportunity to see what it is the Jedi Order stands in opposition of, give them some perspective on events in the galaxy." Master Mundi said.

"Very well. Padawans Tano and Offee, you two will accompany the Sith into his first combat mission, and report everything back to us. Understood?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, Master." Both Padawans said. Sanguine'ar let out a low growl.

"Great, just what I always wanted; a couple of worthless Padawans." The Sith Lord turned on his heels and stormed out of the Council Chambers, the two padawans right behind him. Sure that only the council remained, Master Kenobi let his concerns flow.

"Anakin is not going to like this." He said.

"Skywalker will have to trust our judgment." Plo Koon said.

"The Pureblood is quite powerful, and walks in the darkside like no other any of have ever seen. Are we sure that it was a good idea to send two padawans with him?"

"Don't worry about Barriss, Master Luminara." Obi-wan answered. "It would be no easy task for the Pureblood to lure her to the darkside, most likely more effort than he is willing to put in."

"It's not Barriss I'm worried about, it's Ahsoka. She can be quite charismatic, and seems to be a natural leader, but she is rash and impressionable. I fear being around him will make it all too easy for her to be seduced by the call of the darkside and, if she falls, she may take Barriss with her."

"A risk we must take, for our young to see what the darkside truly is." Yoda said.

Sanguine'ar stood on the catwalks overlooking the hanger of the _Korriban's Blood_. Below him, the ship's crew and marine garrison had gathered, over one thousand of the finest soldiers the Empire had ever seen. Men and women born, raised, and fed with the desire to serve the Sith unquestioningly. Veterans of some of the toughest battles the Empire had fought. Each one of them experts in the arts of war, and he had to tell them that none of them would be going home. Even Sanguine'ar knew he couldn't survive if they mutinied.

"Soldiers and servants of the Empire, hear me!" The gathered crowd snapped to attention, all eyes on the Pureblood. "It seems that fate has sent us on a spin that no one, not even the Emperor himself, could have imagined." None of the bodies below him shifted, he hoped the control the military had instilled in them would last. "During our travel to Ryloth, we hit some kind of anomaly, and have been thrown through time itself.

"We have arrived three and a half thousand years from our departure date." Below him, the soldiers began fidgeting and shifting, not a good sign. "The Empire is no more." And then it happened. Regimental order evaporated, as the men turned to one another, and an uproar shattered the calm that had existed merely seconds before. Several of them shouted that he was a liar, a traitor. That he just wanted the Empire for himself, and were using them to do it.

Complete chaos threatened to overtake the whole ship. From his vantage point, he could hear the distinct sounds of blaster rifles being activated. Several of the marines started fighting each other as the panic grew. It was now, or never. Sanguine'ar called focused his mind, channeled his terrible power.

"Silence!" He shouted, his voice deep and terrible, magnified by his own sorcery. The words echoed through the hanger, their force and power bringing a swift halt to the chaos. "The Empire is gone, and now usurpers, followers of a heretic and his treacherous ways, claim the title for themselves. We will stand with the Jedi, and the Republic, and show these mongrels what it truly means to be Sith. And, when they are dead, we shall rebuild, a new Empire, greater, and more powerful than any before. Then, we shall bring the galaxy to its knees!" A prideful roar tore through the crowd, their conviction bolstered by the Sith Warrior's own power and determination.

"Now, return to your posts, and await my orders. Dismissed!" His soldiers snapped to attention, then filed out of the hanger.

"Quite the rousing speech." A conservative voice said from behind him. Sanguine'ar snarled at the sound.

"Maybe in a few decades you could give one half a rousing, Miralian." He said. He turned to face the two Padawans. The Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, wore a smug grin. The Miralian's, Barriss Offee, face was a neutral stare.

"You really think the Jedi Council and the Republic will let you get away with any of it?" Ahsoka said. Sanguine'ar couldn't help but laugh at their blindness.

"For one thing; if the Council and the Republic don't expect me to betray them at some point, then they are fools. Second; I'm aware that our chances of such promises ever coming to fruition is incredibly rare. I'd have been a fool not to make them, though."

"What good does it do to lie to your own men?" Barriss asked.

"Your clones don't have a home. Not a real one, at rate. Sure they have that facility on Kamino, but that's it. And, they don't have a family, a wife or husband, and children waiting for them to return home. My men do. Imagine trying to tell them all that everything they know is gone. The Empire they've devoted their lives to, destroyed from the inside out, and wiped off the face of the galaxy. The planet many of them were born on, now little more than a craterous rock, overgrown by twisted jungle. Their homes, destroyed and, their families..."

"What about their families?" Ahsoka pushed.

"Dead. Dead for millennia. Imagine trying to be a regular soldier, and hearing that. They knew that it was true, and that they couldn't do anything to change it. They needed that lie, that spark of hope. It will give them the drive they need to survive."

"And what about swearing them to fight a war for the two groups they hate most?"

"It gives them an outlet for their frustrations, a clear target. If I simply cut them loose, they'd likely become criminals and pirates. After they filleted me, of course." Sanguine'ar's bright, yellow eyes, bore down on the padawans as he spoke. "But, enough about that. We have more immediate concerns, namely: the rules."

"Rules?" Ahsoka laughed. "You really think you can demand that we follow any of your rules?" The Sith fixed his gaze purely on her, the intensity and hatred funneling from it was like a rabid kath hound trying to claw its way through a door.

"You're on a ship, full of soldiers trained to kill Jedi, and commanded by an actual Sith. I think I can make you do anything I damn well please." Ahsoka threw her gaze to the floor both to stop looking at his eyes, and out of embarrassment. "I'll order my men not to attack you, unless provoked, but it won't take much to actually provoke them. So, unless escorted by me, you will keep yourselves to the bridge, and your quarters.

"Second, this isn't a passenger liner, I expect you to make yourselves useful. Finally, if I'm mediating, do **not** disturb me. Any questions?"

"I'm sure there are consequences to these rules, what are they?" Barriss asked.

"That depends. Kill any of my men without a good reason, and I'll send you on a one-way trip out of the nearest airlock. Breaking my mediations could launch me into a rage, in my rage, I may try to kill you. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you two to your rooms." The trio made their way down the metal halls of the ship, into an elevator, up a few floors, and down some more corridors. They stopped between two doors. "Here we are. I don't care who takes which, feel free to share one, if you'd like. If you get hungry, or need something, there's an intercom somewhere in there. Just call, and someone may feel like responding."

"These rooms are pretty lavish." Ahsoka said.

"Something tells me they weren't designed for common soldiers." Barriss said. She sat on the edge of a large, well-cushioned, bed, its sheets made some a soft material she couldn't identify. A large view screen was built into the opposing wall, and a doorway to her left led to a large bathroom. "I doubt Sith lords and Imperial diplomats were willing to sleep in bunks."

"You're probably right. Still, this seems a little over the top. What do you make of our 'host'?"

"I don't really know, Ahsoka. On the surface he's malevolent, cruel, and selfish, but I sense that there's more to him. Almost like he's just confused. I suppose it doesn't really matter. We're here, and we're supposed to watch him, whether we want to or not."

"I guess." Ahsoka made her way to the door.

"Hey, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how much I trust these Imperials, so I think it'd be safer if we stayed in the same room."

"Oh, do you? Or do you just want me in the same bed?" Ahsoka teased.

"What? I-no, no not at all." Barriss could feel the blood rushing to her face, in embarrassment.

"Relax, Barriss, I think it's a good idea." She hit the switch, and stepped past the door. Turning back, she said, "By the way, you're turning purple." As the door slid shut.

_In the meantime, I think I'm going to have my own 'private tour'._ She made her way through the long, cold, halls of the ship. There were several times where she had to suck into crevices, into ducts, and onto the ceiling to avoid the various groups walking the halls. Once clear, she kept pushing, taking note of every major part of the ship. The bridge, mess hall, hanger, barracks, escape routes, maintenance, even a few of the out-croppings that offered a view of space. It wasn't until she reached the bottom deck that she felt it. An intense darkness pulling at her. She crept up to the door, the darkness drowned out her force sense, but the extra-sensory perception granted by her montrals told her that there was either one large object, or several smaller ones, spinning around. She gently slid open the door, and was amazed by what she saw.

Sanguine'ar hovered a meter off the ground, with his legs crossed. Several blades and three, large, obelisks spun around him, coming to within centimeters of his body, before pushing back out. She had no idea how long she stood there staring at the sight before he finally put everything down. After a few seconds, he got up and turned to the door. Panicked, Ahsoka quickly slid the door shut, and jumped behind a crate.

The Pureblood stood outside his room, his eyes fixated on Ahsoka' hiding spot. Time seemed to slow down as she waited for the Sith to act. After several, tense, moments, Sanguine'ar left. Seizing the opportunity, Ahsoka jumped from her hiding spot, and dashed into Sanguine'ar's room.

Ancient, and heavy, looking blades of various sizes and styles hung on a wall. On a desk, below them, was a rack with several lightsabers, some kind of arm-mounted, disk launcher, sat next to them. The obelisks formed a triangle around some kind of ritual marking, their tops were a strange, triangular, red, crystal. Beyond them was a simple bed roll, several large containers stood next to it. One, taller than the rest, rested with its door open. Inside was a mold that looked like it was designed to hold Sanguine'ar's armor. The rest were sealed, with what appeared to be several locks.

Immediately to her left was what looked like some kind of work desk. There were only two things sitting on it, one of them was the datapad she had given him earlier, the other appeared to be some kind of small holo-emitter. Ahsoka, her curiosity eating at her, activated the emitter. A small image of a Twi'lek appeared, in a rather 'revealing' position and started talking.

_"The others tell me that you could be gone a long time, Kretok, so I thought I might make you a little gift." The Twi'lek pulled herself and started dancing for a minute or two. "It should, at least, be a bit more entertaining than your imagination." She leaned towards the camera, and blew it a kiss._

_ "I don't know, Ana, my imagination is pretty good." A younger Sanguine'ar wrapped Ana'laya in a loving and longing embrace._

_ "Oh, is it now, naughty boy?" She teased, running a thin finger down his robbed chest._

_ "I would think you'd know that by now. Especially after last night." His lips spread into a toothy grin._

_ "Kre! Not in front of the camera!"_

_ "Oh, what? Are you sending it to someone else? Wait, wait, I bet its some kind of talent show, isn't it?"_

_ "What? No!" She said, trying, and failing, not to laugh too hard._

_ "I can see it now: 'Dromund Kaas' got Talent! Our next contestant is Ana'laya: seductress extraordinaire!'"_

_ "You're an ass!" She laughed, lightly hitting him. "Turn that off, and let's make our way back to the room." She cooed._

_ "I like that idea, but it might take us awhile to get back there." Sanguine'ar said, and switched off the camera. _

"That was...strange." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak into people's rooms, then." Ahsoka spun around in shock. Sanguine'ar stood in the door way, the hall's light, and the light cast from his glowing eyes creating an eerie sight. "I told you to stay in your room, or on the bridge yet, here you are. In my room. A **Sith Lord's** room. I have to ask, are you suicidal, or deaf?"

"I was-uh, I was just-" Ahsoka stammered. The Pureblood closed in on her, forcing her to back away, into a wall.

"Well? Out with it!" He roared.

"I was...interested, curious." She whispered. Sanguine'ar stuck his face within a few centimeters from hers, his visage twisting into a scowl. Ahsoka grabbed the hilt of her lightsabers, ready to plunge them into his chest if he had to. The Sith surprised her again by pulling back, and even clapping.

"Bravo, Tano. You may yet prove to be something...worthwhile. I suppose time will tell. Regardless, you should be happy to know that we'll be at Aargonar, soon. So, you and your girlfriend should do whatever it is you two do." Ahsoka gave Sanguine'ar a confused look at his statement.

"What do you mean, 'girlfriend'?" She said. Sanguine'ar's jaw dropped.

"You mean, you really don't know? And here I just thought you were something of a ladykiller. Oh, this is good."

"Wait, you think me and Barriss are...no!" She yelled. "How could you think that?"

"Surely you've felt her emotions, and how they change, when she's around you. Plus, there was your body language, very suggestive of, what's the Basic word? A 'Player'."

"You're insane." Ahsoka said as she left.

"You're back!" Barriss said, with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, we're going to Aargonar. Shouldn't be too long, now, I think I'm going to get some sleep." The togruta threw herself onto the large bed.

"You look exhausted." Barriss said, worry clear in her voice. "What happened?" Ahsoka rolled over, catching the miralian's eyes. For the first time, she could see, and feel, Barriss' true feelings.

"I did a lot of sneaking, got caught, got really confused, and left with a lot of questions. Nothing out of the ordinary. I should be fine in a few hours." She closed her eyes, and started chanting in her head.

_There is no Emotion,_

_ There is Peace._

_ There is no Emotion,_

_ There is Peace._

_ There is no Emotion,_

_ There is Peace._ She was on the edge of consciousness, relaxation, and freedom opening their arms to her. She welcomed them with a final recitation, but the voice wasn't her's.

_Peace is a Lie._ And her mind was pushed over the edge.

Ahsoka was pulled from her sleep by a gentle nudging at her shoulder. Barriss stood over her, one hand gently on her shoulder. "What?" She groaned.

"We're going to be coming out of hyper-space in about five minutes. Sanguine'ar sent someone to escort us to the bridge." Barriss said. Ahsoka shambled to the door, her body begging her to crawl back into the large bed. Grudgingly, she opened the door.

"Oh, wow." Ahsoka stuttered. A man, about two meters tall, with short, black hair, a neatly trimmed goatee, sharp jaw, tanned skin, and a strong build waited for them. He wore a gray, military, dress suit, the right side filled with metals and ribbons.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Lieutenant JG Greth, office of Imperial Intelligence. Lord Sanguine'ar sent me down to escort you both up to the bridge." He said, a small smile revealing ivory-white teeth.

"O-ok." Ahsoka said. "Lead the way."

"Good, follow me." The Imperial Agent spun on his heels, walking down the long corridor, Ahsoka and Barriss following behind.

"Aren't you nervous?" Barriss whispered.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I guess. Still, as long as we stay alert, we should be fine. I mean, as long as we're here, we may as well try to enjoy ourselves. Right?"

"What are you talking about, Ahsoka? We're on a mission." Barriss said, staring at her companion as if the togruta had just turned into a rancor. Ahsoka glared at the miralian.

"Here we are." Greth said. The door to the bridge slid open, shocking the two padawans. Dozens of people sat in front of large computer screens, furiously typing away. Ensigns ran between the two decks, carrying datapads, canisters, even food and drink from station to station. A large holo-projector displayed the planet, a Separatist control ship, cruiser, and three frigates on its day side. A large circle, arrows pointing into it sat in between the ships. Sanguine'ar sat in a large command chair in front of the projector, staring out into the twisting blue of hyper-space.

"Weapon systems are hot, milord." One of the sailors said.

"Fighters and bombers are fueled, armed, and awaiting orders, milord." Said another.

"Good, ready my ship, and get the marines to their shuttles. I don't want any delays. As soon as those ships are destroyed, I want the ground teams on the planet." Sanguine'ar said.

"Lord Sanguine'ar, the Republic 'observers', as you requested." Greth said.

"Good. You are dismissed, lieutenant." Sanguine'ar said, without getting up from his chair. Greth bowed, turned, and left. "Now you will see how true warriors fight a war." Sanguine'ar stood from his seat, and donned his helmet.

"Emerging from hyperspace in 3...2...1..." Another sailor said. The twisting blue ceased, opening up to a full view of the desert planet.

"All batteries, fire!" Sanguine'ar shouted. motes of red light tore from the ship, impacting with frigates in a cascade of sparks and fire. Within a few seconds, the frigates were falling towards the planet as little more than fiery wrecks. The ponderous cruiser banked to catch up to their ship, launching its vulture droids and trident fighters. "Get our fighters out of their births to cover our shuttles." Sanguine'ar shouted.

"My lord, the control ship is hailing us."

"Send it through, lieutenant." The view screen fluttered as the image changed from the planet to the inside of the Separatist control ship.

"Unidentified vessel, this is-" The person on the screen started.

"Lux!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Ahoska! I should have known." Lux growled. "First you some to my home, pretending to be pursuing peace, then you sell out the information you got on me and my mother to the Republic so they can try and tear us apart from the inside ou-" Lux made a gurgling sound, and started clutching at his throat.

"Look, kid, I don't really have time for your theories and conspiracies. I'm here to destroy your outpost. Now, one of two things is going to happen: either you surrender, and live to go to a Republic prison, or I kill you know, and you get blown to oblivion. You're choice." Sanguine'ar closed his fist to drive the point home.

"Lux, do what he says, he's a Sith, and he will kill you. Power down your weapons, and I promise to tell you the truth." Ahsoka pleaded.

"Live, or die, boy. The choice is yours." Sanguine'ar continued to close his fist, crushing the life out of Lux.

"A-al-alright. I-I s-su-surrender." Lux wheezed. Sanguine'ar released his telekinetic grip, dropping Lux to the ground. "Send the signal for our ships to power down." He said to an someone off-screen.

"Good choice." Sanguine'ar said with an evil grin. "Command Threll, you have the bridge. You two, come with me." He said, motioning to the Jedi.


	4. Questions

The Fury-class Interceptor _Vengeance _streaked through the skies of Aargonar. Behind the ancient ship, 9 Imperial shuttles, each loaded with the marines of the 501st, made their way to the Separatist droid base.

"All wings, we're coming in low and hot. Prepare for touch-down in five." Sanguine'ar said. "You two ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Barriss asked.

"Well, you two are supposed to observe my actions, and how I do things. I don't plan on staying in this ship." Alarms started blaring through the cockpit. "Damn. All wings, break formation. I repeat, break formation, and try not to get yourselves killed!"

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"AD towers are coming on-line, and it looks like we have fighters in coming. I'd take a seat if I were you, things are about to get fun. Teebee, divert all power from the deflector shields to the main gun." Sanguine'ar pushed the controls in, causing the _Vengeance_ to accelerate. A spec formed on the horizon, quickly growing in size. Red motes of light appeared from the base, streaking towards them. "Teebee, now!" Sanguine'ar shouted. The lights in the cockpit dimmed, and the ship shuddered, as the powerful cannon fired off rounds of its own towards the base.

"You're planning on hitting that base with a direct assault, with one ship?" Barriss had to shout over the sound of the cannon fire.

"The shortest distance between two points is a straight line, and this ship can move a hell of a lot faster than I can run." The _Vengeance _kept speeding towards its target, the automated defense towers from the base firing more and more accurate shots. One of the shots impacted with the _Vengeance_'s left wing, causing the Interceptor to spin end over end.

"_Sensors indicate severe damage on the port side. 87.77% chance that another direct hit will result in destruction of vessel._" Sanguine'ar's droid chirped.

"Teebee, take the controls, get us out of this spin." Sanguine'ar held his hands up in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Quiet." The glow in Sanguine'ar's eyes intensified. Sweat formed on his brow, dripping down his face, and off his bony plates. The auto-cannon blasts from the Separatists continued to streak towards them. Meters from the ship, they arced over the Interceptor, flying off into the air. The droid pilot fired off several more shots from the _Vengeance_'s large cannon. The wall mounted turrets of the Separatist base exploded in sparks and shrapnel as the shots impacted.

"Time to go." He said, getting up from his command chair. They made their way to the back of the ship, and lowered the ramp. The desert sand gave way to dark metal. Battle droids opened fire on the _Vengeance_, their small blasters impacting with the ship harmlessly. The Sith activated his lightsaber, the savage weapon emitting a grievous hum, and batted away a few of the blaster shots. "Droids." He moaned.

Sanguine'ar leaped from the ship, sending out a blast of energy as he landed. Battle droids, and pieces of battle droids, flew everywhere. The survivors stalled for a second in confusion. Sanguine'ar let loose a powerful blast of lightening, destroying any droids still standing in a fiery explosion. The Sith lord examined the destruction he'd caused, a frown forming under his helmet.

"That was...less than satisfying." He said.

"Impressive. This was probably the shortest battle in the whole war." Barriss commented. "I'm sure the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor will be pleased with the results."

The com units crackled to life. "_Lord Sanguine'ar, this is Lieutenant Nellak. We are under heavy fire from several droid tanks. Requesting a status update on the base, over."_

"Lieutenant, we've taken the base. Hold your position, the tanks will be down in a moment."

"_By your will, my lord."_ The trio made their way to the control room. Several droids scurried about the cramped space, some of them grabbing blasters when the Sith and Jedi entered. Sanguine'ar quickly dispatched the droids with a blast of energy. With the room clear, Ahsoka entered the deactivation code. "_All tanks have ceased fire, and appear to have shut down, my lord."_

"Don't give them the chance to re-activate, lieutenant. Commander, is that cruiser scuttled, yet?"

"_Ah, not yet, my lord. We, ah, we seem to have had, ah, a bit of a problem. It, ah, seems as though the prisoner has, um, escaped."_

"What?" Sanguine'ar shouted. Even with his helmet on, the volume and intensity made Ahsoka and Barriss both jump. "I'm on my way back. I want everyone looking for the brat, you got me, _Commander_." The Sith hissed into his com.

"_Yes, my lord."_

The _Vengeance_ touched down on the docking, Sanguine'ar practically ran out of the ship. A short, fat, human, ran to meet him.

"Where is he, Threll?" Sanguine'ar asked, not slowing his pace.

"My lord, we, uh, we don't know. It seems he somehow got free of his force cage, over-powered his guards, and escaped into ducts."

"Really?" Sanguine'ar said, grabbing his lightsaber. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"I-I don't know what you m-" Sanguine'ar pressed the blade within millimeters of the Commander's throat. "My lord, what are you doing?" Threll yelped.

"Some kid managed to break out of a force caged, designed to hold Sith, over-powered two guards trained, from birth, to kill, and somehow has managed to avoid detection? What's even more interesting is that this ship carries 10 shuttles. Nine went with me onto the planet. The tenth isn't here." Threll turned blue as Sanguine'ar spoke. "I'm willing to bet that he's heading to that cruiser, right?"

"Surly milord doesn't think that I would ever-" Sanguine'ar spun around, beheading the Commander.

"Boring conversation, anyways. Bridge, I want that cruiser gone. Now!" Sanguine'ar roared.

"You just murdered your own commander!" Ahsoka said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The Sith pushed past her, and boarded the lift.

"What just happened?" Barriss asked.

"I think we just saw Sith discipline first hand. C'mon." The two boarded the lift, and took it to the bridge.

"How well do you know Lux?" Barriss asked, suspicion plain in her voice.

"We got...close, a while ago. Nothing came out of it, though." Ahsoka let out a little chuckle. "Jealous?"

"What? Of course not!" Barriss said, a little too defensively.

"You're turning purple again." She said, with a mischievous grin. The lift slowed to a stop, its doors sliding open onto the bridge. An over-sized image of Lux was displayed on the large view screen. Blood flowed down the side of his face, his hair was frazzled, and his clothing torn. Small explosions, and cascades of sparks went off in the back ground.

"Ah, so the back stabber makes her appearance."

"Lux, I told you, we had nothing to do with your mother's death."

"Liar!" He yelled, balling his fist. "I trusted you, she trusted you! And you betrayed us! Every structural weakness, every personal secret, you gave it all away!" Tears started pouring down his face. "She's dead because...because..." Uncontrollable sobs racked his body. His legs gave out, and he dropped to his knees.

"Lux...Sanguine'ar do we really have to-" A bright light illuminated the bridge, and the view screen turned to static. Ahsoka's heart sank, and her skin palled as the light cleared. Sanguine'ar moved to one of the consuls, and pressed one of the buttons. A holographic image of the Supreme Chancellor, his eternal grandfatherly expression looking on them, appeared.

"Ah, Lord Sanguine'ar, how goes your mission?" Palpatine asked.

"Mission accomplished, Chancellor. All Separatist forces, including their general, have been destroyed."

"I see. Was it the Bonteri boy?" His mouth twisted into a frown of remorse.

"I guess. Tano and the kid seemed to know each other pretty well."

"That's an unfortunate turn of events. Poor Lux. Still, no one can complain with the results, and I'm sure the Jedi Council is eager to hear your young companion's reports." The holographic of the Chancellor faded. Sanguine'ar turned to the to padawans behind him, taking in their condition. Barriss' face had gone back to its normal color, but Ahsoka's was a light pink, her lips a pale grey.

"You-you killed him. He couldn't have fought back, you could have re-captured him. You knew that cruiser wasn't going anywhere, it's systems were shut down!" Ahsoka said, pointing an accusatory finger at the Sith. Snaguine'ar batted it away, a little more forcefully then was necessary.

"I was asked to capture an enemy held world. I captured the general, first, like the Chancellor asked, then I proceeded to take the planet. That a prisoner managed to escape was my fault, yes. I did not, however, force him to make his way to a cruiser that was already in the process of being scuttled. By the time I figured out where he was, there wasn't anything I could, even if I wanted to.

"The long and short of it is this; he fought in a war, he got captured, he committed a form of assisted suicide. Now, we're heading back to Courscant as soon as my men are aboard. I'd suggest you get your acts, and stories, straight." Sanguine'ar turned away from the Jedi, declaring their interaction over.

"Come on, Ahsoksa." Barriss said, guiding her friend off the bridge. "You'll feel better after you get some rest." The miralian helped Ahsoka into their room, and onto the bed.

"Thanks, Barriss." Ahsoka said. Some of the color had returned to her face, comforting Barriss. Barriss turned the light off, and returned to the bridge.

"Private, send a message to Lieutenant Nallek's personal data pad, tell her to report to the bridge as soon as she is on board." Sanguine'ar said to one of the men on the bridge. The human saluted, and left to perform his task. "I'm sure there's something better you could be doing then watching me sitting." He said.

"I'm sure there is. Unfortunately, the Council assigned me to watch you sit." Barriss said.

"I seem to remember telling you to make yourselves useful, on this ship."

"We don't take orders from you." Barriss said, trying to sound authoritative.

"The Council ordered you to observe how I operate on the battle field. Your mission is over, but you are still on my ship. This isn't a pleasure cruise, Offee. Either find something else to do, or I'll have you both placed under guard." Sanguine'ar stood before the miralian, almost three meters of living fossil glaring down at her.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Barriss said, trying hard to contain her outrage.

"Like I said, navigation is going to need some help updating our astro-gation charts. Start there." The Sith pushed past, nearly knocking the small alien to the floor. Barriss looked around the bridge, trying to see which one of the many stations of navigation.

"Hey, you, over here!" One of the soldiers said. Barriss walked over to the soldier, who sat in front a bank of computers, their screens displaying a great deal of numbers. "If you're looking to help out, have a seat. I've been trying cross-reference, and update our planetary and hyper-space lane databanks. So far, it's been a nightmare. I need you to help make sense of all the data."

"Alright. I'll help. I should be able to access the Archives, and download everything you need. Then, it'll just be a matter of deleting the duplicates. Enough to keep us busy until we reach Courscant, at least."

"Whatever works." The soldier said.

"So, how is everyone adjusting?" Barriss asked.

"Adjusting?" The soldier said, casting a questioning look.

"To everything. Working with the Jedi, helping the Republic, finding out that the Empire you once served is gone, that you've ended up three and a half thousand years in the future."

"Lord Sanguine'ar has kept us on duty since made the jump out of hyper-space, so we haven't had the down time to think. I can't say I'm looking forward to getting the chance."

"I can't imagine having a commander like Sanguine'ar is helping anything." Barriss could feel the anger coming from the soldier before she even finished the sentence.

"Darth Sanguine'ar is a great a Sith as any trooper could hope to server under. He exercises all the effectiveness and power that is expected of a Darth, but he understands limits, resources, and tactics. He's even been known to act with a sense of honor that even the Jedi respect. He's not afraid to go against the mold and tradition to get the job done. You should feel honored to even be in his presence.

"Besides, he's in this mess, just like the rest of us. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you'd understand." The soldier turned back to the computer. Next to him, Barriss' console beeped.

"The download's done. I'll start working on getting rid of the duplicates."

Sanguine'ar stood in front of a large window, looking out into the great void of space. Countless stars dotted the blackness. Hatred, sorrow, and pain burned within him. So, too, did confusion. How could things be as they were? It hadn't been more than a year after the Battle for Courscant. The Sith Empire had pushed the Republic to the breaking point, and the Sith were stronger than ever, and yet, now there were only three Sith in the entirety of the galaxy.

His species was gone, his way of life, wiped out. His lover, long dead. _Ana._ Rage flared in him anew. Their life together had only just begun, and it was all brought to an end by a hyperspace anomaly. His spiked knuckles turned white, and his hands shook, as his grip tightened around the railing. The seats and tables began to groan as the welds keeping them attached to the floor were pulled on. With a savage, bestial, roar, he tore the railing up, seats, and tables, from their planting, and flung them across the observation room.

_Ana._ He balled his hands into tight fists, his black claws digging into his skin. Red-black blood dripped from his fists, droplets of the thick liquid falling to the floor.

"_Milord, is everything alright?"_ One his soldiers said over the comlink.

"Fine." He hissed. "Has Lieutenant Nallek reported in yet?"

"_Negative, my lord._ _She's was on the last shuttle, she should be back in-wait. She just walked in, milord."_

"Good." He kicked aside one of the chairs, and left the observation deck.

A soldier stood on the center walkway of the bridge of the _Korriban's Blood._ Though slightly shorter than the rest of the Imperial sailors, she never the less carried herself like a veteran of many terrible battles, like an efficient killer. Her bulky battle armor only added to the image, its black, branched, visor hiding her face.

"Nallek." Sanguine'ar said. The soldier turned, and snapped a quick salute.

"My lord, you summoned me?" She said.

"Yes, I did. Commander Threll seems to have met with an unfortunate turn of events."

"What happened to him?" Nallek ased.

"Ineptitude and stupidity conspired to produce an incompetent being. Then I killed him. You're his replacement." Sanguine'ar said, holding out the insignia of an Imperial Commander.

"It is an honor, milord. I will not fail you." Nallek said, saluting.

"See to it that you don't. No other Iradonian has been granted the rank of Commander in the history of the Empire. Failure will not be tolerated. You have one day to get everything in order, Commander." The new commander removed her helmet, earning several unsavory looks from the crew.

"It will be done, my lord. Helmsman, get us to Courscant!"

Ahsoka tossed and turned in the large bed, unable to get her mind off of the events she had witnessed. Part of her wanted to confront the Pureblood, though it would have been suicide, but another part of her just wanted to let it all go. Sitting up in the bed, she stared into the darkness of the still room. Spending so much time on battle fields made sleeping in quiet rooms difficult at the best of times, no matter how tired she was.

She climbed out of the bed, and drug herself into the large bathroom. The intense, blue-white, light blinded her for a few seconds. A screen lit up over a panel on the shower stall wall.

"Temperature, flow control, even aroma and ambient music. I never thought the Sith had such a taste for vanity." She said to herself. She messed around with the controls, took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. The spiraling water from above, the powerful jets on the sides, and the scent of fresh jogun fruit with honey relaxed her tense muscles. After about a half-hour, she got out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels, and left the bathroom.

"Well, good evening." Lieutenant Greth said. Ahsoka's face turned a deep red, realizing she was naked. She quickly dashed back into the bathroom.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Sanguine'ar told me to bring you something to eat. Thought you might want to face the Council on a full stomach. He also said he wants you and Barriss to see him in his closet-I mean room."

"Alright. I'll do that. Next time, you, ah, might want to try knocking." She said, peeking her head around the corner.

"I did. When you didn't answer, I thought I might get the chance to see how you look when you're relaxed and peaceful. This was just a bonus." The Agent's eyes locked with Ahsoka's, the green irises boring into her. For some reason, she couldn't break away. "I'll see you later, 'Soka."

"Yeah, see you later." She waited for Greth to leave, then hurriedly put her clothes back on, and ran down to the lower decks.

The Sith sat in a meditative stance, his back turned to the door, his mind turned deep in on himself. Ahsoka stepped into the dark room, the weight and pressure of the dark side almost forcing her back. The red crystals on top of the obelisks surrounding Sagunie'ar glowed with an evil light.

"Ahsoka." He said, without raising.

"I should kill you, and do the galaxy a favor." She hissed. Sanguine'ar laughed, a dark, deep, bellowing sound.

"Hate. Pure, un-adulterated, un-flinching hatred. This meeting is already proving quite informative. What's stopping you? I'm unarmed, after all." The Pureblood spread his arms out, inviting her to attack, baiting her to give in. Sweat formed on her brow, and her hands started shaking, as she warred within herself. Thoughts of all the people, all the Jedi, he had likely slaughtered, of the last few seconds of Lux's short life, all passed within her head.

"Monster! I'll kill you!" She grabbed her twin sabers and lunged at Sanguine'ar. The Sith jumped up, spun around, and planted both of his feet in small of Ahsoka's spine. The blow sent the padawan crashing to the ground. Sanguine'ar grabbed her, and threw her across into a wall. Ahsoka struggled to get to her feet, but her arms gave out, and she dropped back to the ground. Sanguine'ar started pressing on her throat with his armored foot, strangling her.

"Hatred, pure, hatred. It's blinded you to the consequences of things, to the risks."

"P-please. S-stop." Ahsoka wheezed. Sanguine'ar stepped off the togruta, and even helped her into a sitting position. "W-what do you w-want from me?" She asked.

"I wanted to see into your heart. The Echani believe that it is only through combat that a person's motives can every truly be known. There is a great deal of truth to it, I feel. I wanted to see how you would react under certain conditions." His hands began to develop a faint glow as the passed over her body. She could feel her bones mend, but it did nothing to abate the pain.

"So, this was all staged?" Ahsoka asked. She pushed herself up, standing shakily.

"Yes. I got the answers that I wanted, you are free to leave, now." The Sith resumed his meditations.

"I have questions of my own, and I'm not leaving until you answer them!" Ahsoka said, trying to sound determined. "For starters, what's to stop me from telling the Council about what you did to me? I doubt they'd let your actions go unanswered for."

"And what are you going to tell them? That you let your anger get the best of you? That you attacked an unarmed opponent because of the death of someone you clearly cared deeply for?" Ahsoka didn't answer. "I'll tell you this, and it will suffice. I had goals and aspirations, Ahsoka. First was the expanding the influence of the Empire. The second was, more personal. Those goals, like the lives of everyone on this ship, have been thrown into chaos. Still, I can't help but feel that I'm here, in this time, for a purpose, and that these Sith, these followers of Bane, are an obstacle that I must overcome."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Ahsoka clenched her fists, she could feel her anger welling up within her again. She took a deep breath, and relaxed her hand. "What is your interest in me, exactly? Are you looking for an apprentice?"

"In time, perhaps." Sanguine'ar said. Ahsoka could feel the darkness of the room retreat back into the Sith as she left. Barriss came around a corner, nearly running into her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright? I felt a spike in the dark side coming from down here." Barriss said.

"I'm fine."

"What's going on around here? It's like no one really knows what's going on, but they won't question anything."

"You're more right then you know, Barriss. I think the whole damn galaxy just got a lot more complicated."


	5. Horizon

_Uploaded a chapter for a different story by mistake_

"In conclusion, masters. I have no idea what the Sith's motivations really are." Ahsoka said. The gathered faces of the Council, both physical and hologram, might as well have been made out of stone. They looked to each other, then to her, then Barris, and finally back to each other. A bead of sweat formed on the back of Ahsoka's neck, and nervousness crept into her. Did they know what she had done? Where they expecting it? There were a lot of questions, and no real answers.

"Padawan Offee," Master Windu began, "do you have anything else to add?"

"No, masters. The Pureblood, and his crew, are enigmas to me. I tried to glean some information about Sanguine'ar from the navigational officer, but he holed-up at the first inference of an insult against the Sith." The Council again turned to each other, but said nothing.

"Very well." Master Windu finally said. "We had hoped to try and unravel the Sith's motives in a peaceful method, but it appears we will have to use a more direct method."

"And you will fail." Sanguine'ar said. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Skywalker all turned to the Council chamber's entrance, even the Council appeared slightly surprised to see him standing before them. The Sith wore none of the bulky armor that he wore on his ship, in favor of simple, pure-black, robes, that clung tightly to his body.

"Allowed entrance, only those invited, are." Master Yoda said.

"The Supreme Chancellor said that you wished to speak to me, and I am not a patient person. Spit out whatever it is you have to say, so that I can get back to doing what it is I agreed to do." Sanguine'ar strode into the center of the room, bumping into Skywalker.

"Watch it." Anakin protested. "You will show respect while you're in this room." He said. The Pureblood ignored him, standing indignantly before the Council.

"We want to hear your account of the battle." Master Windu said.

"We attacked, we crushed the enemy, we won." Sanguine'ar said with an annoyed sigh. "Anymore than that, you can get from the Chancellor's office."

"What about Lux Bonteri?" Master Windu asked.

"You're wasting my time." Sanguine'ar answered.

"You are the one dancing around the question." Master Unduli noted.

"You want information on what happened to the brat, ask the Chancellor, he has the report." Sanguine'ar said, as he turned to leave. Skywalker attempted to stop him, but the Pureblood pushed past him, knocking him to the floor. Ahsoka helped her master up, and let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't reveal what she had done, that was something.

"I've never felt such un-hindered passion." Master Shaak Ti said.

"Indeed," Master Wind began again, " but it does not change our plans. Padawan Offee, though your last mission was less informative then we had hoped, it is the opinion of this Council that you be allowed to undergo the Trials." Barriss normally controlled demeanor threatened to break at the words.

"T-thank you, masters." She stammered. Barriss turned to look at Ahsoka, who shot her friend a warm smile.

"Come, Barriss, we have much preparation to do." Master Unduli said, ushering her padawan from the room. The young miralian's face still bore a look of shock and disbelief. Ahsoka turned to leave the room, intent on properly congratulating her friend.

"We are not finished." Master Mundi chided her. Ahsoka stopped in mid-step, embarrassment plain on her face.

"I'm sorry, masters, I was caught up in the moment." Ahsoka said, bowing low. "What else do you wish of me?"

"You said you saw the Sith's personal quarters. What, exactly did you see in there?" Master Windu asked.

"I saw a lot of lightsabers, my guess is that they are trophies, several swords, a few chests, and three obelisks, with glowing, red, tops."

"Obelisks, you say?" Master Yoda asked, his curiosity piqued. "Get a close look, did you?"

"Not really master. They appeared to be made out of simple stone, with few markings. The only thing special about them were the tops." The Council seemed to be a mix of concerned, and intrigued by the information.

"Good to know, this is. Continue with your observation, you will. See if you can get him to open up, perhaps?" Master Yoda asked.

"Of course master, I will do what I can." Ahsoka agreed, bowing her head.

"One more thing," Master Windu added, "Master Skywalker will be joining you for a short time. His battle group, and the Sith's, are to report to Onderon, and assist with a pirate problem. Once that is taken care of, you and the Sith will go to Mandalore, where there have been a number of sightings of Separatist agents. It will be your job to make sure the Sith doesn't start a war with the Mandalorians."

Ahsoka bowed once more, and left the chamber.

Ahsoka walked through the large, ornate, and quiet halls of the temple. For the first time in several days, she was truly alone, and able to focus her thoughts. It had only been a few days since the Sith arrived, but it felt like months. First, she had watched Lux destroyed, and did nothing to stop it. Part of her had hoped that there may have been something between the two of them at the war's end.

Then there was the situation with Barriss, though, Ahsoka had little doubt about the miralian's ability to control herself. Something in the back of her mind told her that it would lead to serious issues down the road, however. That was only compounded by her sudden and inexplicable feelings for Lieutenant Greth. She suspected there was something unnatural behind her infatuation, and inability to control herself around the soldier.

Strangest of all was the Sith, himself. He nearly kills her, then heals her, then attacks her, then manipulates her into attacking him. She just couldn't see the point behind it all, and that worried her. The obvious answer was that he was trying to turn her to the dark side, but why? He didn't know her at all, she couldn't imagine he was just gambling on her. There was just far too much she didn't know, or understand.

She continued to wind her way through the labyrinthine temple, lost in her thoughts, when the strange voice spoke to her again. _Through Passion, I gain Strength._ It said.

"Who's there?" Ahsoka asked, brandishing her weapon. She spun around several times, her eyes darting from one dark corner to another. She couldn't sense anything, and nothing moved within the shadows.

"Are you alright?" Said a voice from behind her. Ahsoka spun around, bringing her saber within inches of Barriss. "Nice to see you too." She said.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Ahsoka said, sheathing her weapon.

"So, I'm going to take the trials during the next rotation." Barriss said, casting her gaze to the side.

"Yeah, I was going to com congratulate you." Ahsoka looked Barriss up and down. She wasn't wearing her usual robes, instead she had on a simple pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt, and let her black hair hang down just past her shoulders.

"Thanks," Barriss said, her cheeks starting to turn purple. "I was thinking, how would you like to celebrate by going out with me? I mean, going out to get something to eat." She asked, her face a deep plum color from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Ahsoka said. "Look, Barriss, I'm-uh, I'm not really into other girls." She said. Barriss' face fell, and her eyes started to water at the rejection.

"I see." Barriss said. "I-I have some things I need to take care. Excuse me." She said, pushing past Ahsoka, and keeping her eyes to the floor. Someone on the second floor started clapping, slowly, sarcastically. Ahsoka looked up, intent on shooting down the person. The glowing, yellow, orbs staring back at her dashed those hopes, however.

"Bravo, Vitamin C." Sanguine'ar said. "Way to break the poor girl's spirit, and right before a major event in every Jedi's life." Ahsoka had to fight the urge to throw her sabers at him. The Pureblood perched himself on the railing, the two large, multi-jointed, clawed, digits on his feet wrapping around the pole. "We're dusting off in an hour." He said, jumping down.

"How do you know I'm even supposed to be going with you?" She said.

"Because I listened." He said, before disappearing around a corner.

"Schutta." She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Sanguine'ar called back.

"I don't agree with any of this, masters." Anakin said. "Keeping my apprentice around a Sith, a lone, is dangerous."

"The Council is confident in its decision." Master Mundi said.

"Maybe it is, but how do we know that he's not trying to turn her to the dark side. We all felt that there was something wrong when she was here."

"Something wrong, indeed. Unknown, the problem is." Master Yoda said. "Find out, you will."

"This Sith may give us the break we need to find out who Dooku's master is, but we cannot let this Pureblood become a future problem. So far, we've been able to discover next to nothing about him." Plo Koon said. "And he's not likely to open up to anyone that he considers too adherent to the Jedi Code, his interactions with Barriss is proof of that."

"So, you're hoping that he'll target Ahsoka because of her passions and lesser degree of self-control?" Anakin said, catching on to the plot.

"Indeed."

"And, I'm guessing, that you're only sending me along because of what we felt here?"

"Partially," Master Windu began, "we do still need you to go to Onderon, this just happens to be a convenient way to accomplish both."

"I see, masters." Anakin said. "Then I suppose I better get to it." He turned, and left the Council chambers.

Sanguine'ar walked with purpose to his ship. In the distance, he could make out a lone figure standing before the boarding ramp. Based on the soldier's height and demeanor, he could tell it was Commander Nallek. Spotting him, Nallek made her to him.

"My lord, I must speak to you." She said.

"Whatever it is, Nallek, I'm sure you can take care of it yourself." He said, not stopping.

"In the name of the Emperor, can't you stop for a second!" Nallek yelled. Sanguine'ar stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Sanguine'ar hissed.

"Ever since we came out of hyperspace over Ryloth, we've been on the move so much, we've barley been able to catch our breath. Maybe you can handle the stress, but we can't." Nallek stood centimeters away from the Sith, a challenging glare in her eyes.

"You have mere seconds to live, if you don't apologize." Sanguine'ar said, his voice dangerously low.

"Yeah, yeah. Death before failure, always bow and obey the Sith, or die. Blah, blah, I know!" Nallek stared straight into the Sith's eyes, no fear in her voice as she spoke. Sanguine'ar activated his lightsaber, bringing it within millimeters of the Iridonian's neck. "You won't do it, because that's not who you are."

Sanguine'ar deactivated the blade, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "What do you want, Nallek?" He asked.

"I want to help you, like you helped me. I saw the way you were around Ana'laya, I know how you felt for her. You might be a Sith, but you can't be taking the news that she's gone well."

"How do you think you can 'help'? What, did you learn of a way to bring the dead back to life, and not tell anyone?" His voice threatened to crack under the stress.

"Talking is usually a good start." She said, her voice softening. Sanguine'ar snarled at her, and continued back up the ramp. "Fine, walk away. Coward. You know, this just shows how weak the Sith really are."

"What?" Sanguine'ar roared.

"You're all so obsessed with your own sense of superiority, that you can't, or won't, let any idea that isn't from a Sith into your thick heads. You, none of you, will let those of us that want nothing more than to help get close. I'm not a Sith, and I thought I'd earned your trust, so what are you afraid of?"

"Why do you care so much?" Sanguine'ar asked, his voice deep and angry.

"All my life, I believed that I was worthless, a biological inferior. I truly believed that all I could ever achieve, ever dream to achieve, was to be the slave of some wealthy noble. Then the Republic attacked my colony, and you arrived. You taught me that a person is only as valuable as they think they are, and that respect and greatness is available for anyone with the will to reach for them.

"You made me realize the value in myself. You showed me that I could be something far greater than a noble's unwilling concubine. You put your reputation and status on the line by supporting my admission into the Imperial Millitary. You taught me the saver techniques of the Sith, and held me to the same standard as the greatest marines in the Empire. You never let me get up, and you made me pay for it every time I tried.

"Everything I am today, I owe to you. I'd walking into a Sarlacc pit, if you just asked. I would do anything you asked. Murder, theft, assault, anything. Just ask me, and I'll give you my body. The one thing I will not do, will never do is watch you run head-long into ruin. All I'm asking, all I want, is for you be the Sith Lord you were. The Sith Lord you should be." She scanned his face, looking for any change, any sign that she'd gotten through to him. The Pureblood turned from her, and entered the ship. Nallek felt her anger raising as she watched his form vanish.

Ahsoka stood next to her master on the bridge of _Korriban's Blood_. For some reason, the Sith seemed to be in a particularly bad mood. She surmised that that meant that things would not go well for anyone who got in his path. No doubt she'd be one of the unfortunate people who happened to be in his way.

"Well, good to see this Sanguine'ar is keeping with the Sith norm." Anakin whispered to her.

"You have no idea." She said back. The large cruiser arced into the sky, the transparisteel view screens turning red, yellow, and orange as the ship pushed past the planet's atmosphere. The twisting colors gave way to the deep black of space, and the thousands of ships moving through the city planet's orbit.

"Helmsmen, how long until we reach Onderon?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"At least twelve standard hours, milord." One of the soldiers said.

"Good. Until then I want all non-essential personal to take this time off, get some sleep, eat, whatever." He said. Ahsoka and Anakin both stared at the Pureblood, completely shocked. "As for you two," he said, turning to the Jedi, "the same rules still apply. No wandering the ship without an escort, and make yourselves useful. You can start by reporting to the mess hall, there are a lot of hungry soldiers on this ship."

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but we're Jedi. We aren't here to act as your underlings." Anakin said. "This ship is acting under orders from the Republic, and that means you answer to us, not the other way around."

"Maybe you missed the part of the deal where it was agreed that I do not take orders from the Jedi. This ship is working with the Republic, but we are not Republic citizens, or soldiers. Here, you do follow my orders. Like it, or don't. Either way, the Council agreed. Your padawan can tell you." Sanguine'ar said. Anakin looked to Ahsoka, who nodded to him.

"Fine. Where is it?" Anakin said. Sanguine'ar signaled one of the soldiers over.

"Private, take the Jedi down to the mess." He said.

"What are you going to be doing?" Ahsoka asked the Pureblood.

"I'm going to confer with Commander Nallek." He said, leaving the bridge. The private led them through the cold corridors, and down several lifts. Eventually, the two Jedi could hear the faint sound of talking. They made their way closer to the sound, what sounded like whispers turning into roars and yells.

"I can't say I envy either of." The private said, having to shout over the noise.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because," the private started, as they rounded the corner, the Jedi could easily see why. "There are over a thousand people on this ship at any one time." The mess hall was packed to the brim, soldiers sitting at long tables were lording over trays and yelling at one another. "The kitchen entrance is over there." The private said.

"Jedi Knights, guardians of peace, defenders of the Republic and, now, short order cooks." Anakin joked. "Well, sooner we get started, the sooner we're done."

"Great." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. The two Jedi walked into the kitchen, the ship's cook quickly putting them to work. For several hours, they were constantly hurrying back and forth, cooking, dishing out, and cleaning trays. The line of hungry soldiers seemed as though it would go on forever. When it finally did, Ahsoka could barely hear, or stand. All she wanted to do was wash the sweat and grease off herself, and throw herself down on a bed.

"Looks like we have one more." The ship's cook said. Ahsoka sighed, but didn't turn around to see. "What can I get you, Lieutenant?" The cook asked.

"Whatever you have handy, preferably meaty." Greth said. This time, though, Ahsoka didn't feel anything when he spoke. "Oh, hello, Ahsoka. I didn't see you there." He said. She turned to address him, and that's when it her. All the feelings of attraction and loss of control flooded into her.

"H-hi." She stammered.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Y-yeah." She said, handing him a tray. Anakin quickly filled the tray, and gave it to the agent.

"Alright. Now that that's over, I'm going back up. Let's go." He said to his padawn.

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile, master." She said. Anakin shot her a questioning look. "Don't worry, Greth is one of the good guys."

"Alright." Anakin said, still unconvinced. Anakin made his way out of mess hall, the cook following behind him. Greth sat at the end of one of the empty tables, Ahsoka sitting across from him. The slight sounds of his utensils hitting the metal tray reverberating in the otherwise empty chamber.

"So, what's it like living as a Jedi?" Greth asked.

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather be." Ahsoka said.

"No, I guess not. If you've only ever known one thing, it would be hard to imagine anything else. Still, I can't imagine it's an easy life. All those restrictions on passion, never being allowed to get close to people, even in a purely physical way, always having to struggle between being a peace keeper and a warrior. Have there ever been times where you've wondered what it would be like, to let your passions run wild, to give your heart to a person, to be with someone in every aspect?"

"T-there are times where I've wondered, and let my mind run free. There are times where I question whether or not some rules are made to be broken. I-I mean if you really care for a person, really want to be with them, that can't be all bad." Her hand crept across the table, her fingers brushing against the agent's own hand. Greth finished eating, and got up.

"Why don't we go back to my room?" Greth said, his green eyes burrowing into her, a predatory smile spread across his face. Despite all her efforts, she couldn't resist him. Greth took her hand and pulled her out of the mess hall.


	6. Conspiracy Born

_ You know, at first I was wondering what rating I should really give this story, but now I'm glad I gave it an 'M' by default. It gives me a bit more freedom in how I want this story to really go. Sorry, though, no overly explicit sex, once the ship moves into dock, we cut out. Let me also assure all of you, that this not a romance, that said there will be romantic elements, just remember that there are all different kinds of romance. For a heavy amount of Romance, you can check out my other story, you just have to like WoW to some extent._

Sanguine'ar pounded on the metal door, hard. Inside, he could hear a loud thump, like someone falling, followed by a lot of shuffling.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up like that." Nallek said. The door slid open, Nallek was still pulling on an undershirt. "Or else I swear, I'm gonna-Lord Sanguine'ar!" She said.

"Commander Nallek." Sanguine'ar said, ignoring the partial threat. The Sith pushed past her into her small quarters.

"I apologize for the shape of the place, my lord. Cleanliness was the last thing on my mind."

"I see that." He said, wiping dust off the small table.

"That's not why you're hear though, is it?" She asked. "Have you given more thought to what I said?" The Pureblood stared at her, the stubs where his facial tendrils once were twitching.

Anakin paced stood calmly on the bridge, staring out into the void of space. The bridge was now mostly empty, only a handful of officers attending the stations. Each one of them were unshaven, and looked like they hadn't slept all week. Anakin had to admit that their dedication to their jobs was astounding, likely greater than any of his troopers. Perhaps more curious was the Sith himself. Ahsoka was right, best Anakin could tell, he was a complete enigma.

One of the officers left his station, heading for the door. Anakin, figuring now was as good a time as any to gather a little information, stopped him. "I have a few questions." Anakin began.

"My job is to monitor communications, not enlighten Jedi." The officer said.

"The Sith-"

"Darth Sanuine'ar" The officer said, correction Anakin.

"Right. The Sith-"

"Darth Sanguine'ar." The officer said agin.

"_Darth Sanguine'ar,"_ Anakin said, annoyed, "doesn't seem like any ordinary Sith."

"He isn't 'any ordinary Sith'." The officer said, shrugging the Jedi's hand off, and exiting the bridge.

"Thanks for the help." Anakin said, sarcastically. "What, are you all afraid of the big bad Sith?" He said.

"No one is going to tell you anything, **Jedi.**" One of the other officers said. Anakin sighed in surrender, and turned back to the view port. Several more minutes passed in relative science, the officers focused on their work. Pretty soon, only Anakin and the navigational officer remained on the bridge.

The dour soldier continued to attend his post, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was left alone with the Jedi. After a while, he even began humming to himself. "Maybe you'll be willing to answer some questions." Anakin said to the officer.

"It depends." The officer responded.

"How do you deal with it all?"

"Deal with what?" The officer asked, his voice flat, unemotional.

"Being here." Anakin said, gesturing to the ship around them.

"It's more glamorous, pays better, gives better benefits, and gave me more opportunities to advance then manual labor." The navigational officer continued to type away, seemingly un-interested in their conversation.

"I don't mean here, here. I mean this time, so far from where you're supposed to be."

"Like I told the miralian girl, I try not to think about it. Most of us don't. They might not understand it, but that's partially why Sanguine'ar has kept us working so long."

"Speaking of, why are you all so loyal to him? I can't imagine he's any sort of friend, so why do you all defend him, and keep following his orders?" Anakin asked, seizing the opportunity.

"Because we're trained to. The Sith are a superior force. I'm proud to serve the Sith, even more proud that someone like Sanguine'ar handpicked me to be on his crew. I remember nearly fainting in sheer joy when my CO handed me this posting."

"How long ago was that?" Anakin asked.

"About two weeks. My family threw this huge party for me, fresh out of the academy, and assigned to the Jedi Terror's flagship." A smile spread across the officer's face, one of pure pride and joy.

"Why do they call him the Jedi Terror?" Anakin pushed, finally glad to make some head-way in the investigation.

"Because of the number of Jedi he's killed." The officer said, finally looking up from his terminal. The smile on his face had changed to one of mischievous glee.

"And how many is that?"

"Don't know for sure. The numbers run the gambit from one-hundred to one-thousand. One thing is certain, he's killed more Jedi then Sith twice his age. There was talk that he could one day raise to become the next Emperor. Clearly, all the strength in Force in the galaxy isn't enough to make up for a single hyperdrive error."

"So then why is he doing what he's doing?" Anakin asked, completely confused.

"Couldn't say. For some reason, he has it in for the Sith you're fighting, and the 'enemy of my enemy is my friend', right?" There was a distinctive clack as he spoke, like nails hitting metal. "Looks like you'll be able to ask him yourself." The officer said. The doors to the bridge slid open, and Sanguine'ar stepped through.

"You are dismissed, lieutenant." Sanguine'ar said, ignoring the Jedi. The officer practically ran off the bridge, without any hesitation. "So, you're the 'Chosen One'." Sanguine'ar said, looking Anakin over. "You don't seem very special to me."

"If you ask Master Yoda, they'd say my midichlorian count is higher than any other know Jedi." Anakin responded.

"Good for you. I'm sure your parents must be so proud." Sanguine'ar mocked. Anakin said nothing in response. "The legend says you're supposed to bring balance to the Force. How, exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not here to indulge your curiosity." Anakin was quickly growing annoyed with the conversation.

"Perhaps not, but you seem to think that my crew should indulge yours."

"You came to us, we didn't come to you. The way I see it, we didn't execute you, so you owe us a great deal."

"Jedi don't execute people, besides, my deal was with the Republic, not the Council. Any courtesy I extend to you is out of my own kindness. I'm not a kind person."

"So it would seem, Jedi Terror." Anakin said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Congratulations, you must feel so proud for having figured that out."

"Still, it seems like I have the upper-hand in this little competition." Anakin said.

"No, you don't. I know something ultimately worthless about you, you know something worthless about me. But I'm willing to take a shot in the dark here. I don't think you are the 'Chosen One', I don't believe that any Jedi will ever fulfill that role." Sanguine'ar watched Anakin's face as he spoke. The young Jedi's small facial twitches telling the Sith a great deal.

"What makes you say that? Afraid that the Jedi, and the Light, are strong then the Sith will ever be?" Hints of anger crept into Anakin's voice as he spoke. The silent threat seemed lost on the Pureblood, who nearly collapsed in laughter.

"Stronger then the Sith? Please, the Jedi have only ever one two wars for the Republic, neither were against the true Sith, and one of them they started."

"What are you talking about? The New Sith Wars-"

"You idiot, there was no 'New Sith War', there was no 'Old Sith War'. All the wars our factions have fought, the war you're fighting now, it's all just a continuation of the Great Hyperspace War. Even that, is the fault of the Jedi."

"The Great Hyperspace War ended with the routing of the Sith forces over Korriban. And you call me the idiot."

"Really? Let me pose a hypothetical situation to you, Jedi. If you defeat a group, and that same group disappears for millennia, only to attack again, was it ever, truly, defeated?" Anakin had to admit, there was validity in the point.

"Either way, it poses no relevance to my original point. You see, no Jedi, no true Jedi, could ever 'bring balance to Force', because there are only two kinds of balance. This has always been the failing of your Order, never understanding the true nature of the Universe."

"You're wrong." Anakin said, deathly serious. "The Jedi always strive for balance, in all things."

"You do undergo a rigorous martial training, this is true, but that is not balance. No, Jedi train themselves to shut out everything else. They lord in their towers, constantly seeking to 'understand' the Force, to 'resist temptations and passions'. This is not balance, this is the worst kind of ignorance."

"And the Sith are so much better? You set yourselves up as the superior beings, declare yourselves the lords of everything, and almost never show yourselves." Anakin responded.

"Yes, and no. The Dark Council was charged with managing the Empire, one cannot do that effectively on the streets. The alchemists took an active role in improving the understanding of the Force for the advancement of the Sith, and the Empire. They worked with scientists, and students, giving the Sith some of the greatest technologies of the Sith.

"Our warriors, and many of lords, took an active role in the war against your Republic, or trained acolytes and apprentices to fight." A nostalgic look came over the Pureblood as he finished. It was almost a warm expression, but it sent chills down Anakin's spine.

"Our masters train students to act as peace-keepers and defenders of the Republic, so I still fail to see how the Sith are so much better."

"Well, which are you? Peace-keepers, or defenders. Do you enforce laws, and work to root out internal corruption, or do you repel invaders. Do you go out of your way to catch thieves, or do you hunt down enemy intelligence agents?" Sanguine'ar stared at Anakin for what felt like hours waiting for a response.

"Well, I-I mean, we, do both." He finally said.

"Then you are neither. Police forces do not fight wars, and soldiers to do not investigate spice dealers. All you've told me so far, is that you have no idea who, or what, you really are." Sanguine'ar pushed in on Skywalker, a cruel smile spreading across his face. Anakin had to restrain himself from shuddering at just how terrible and predatory the Pureblood looked.

"You aren't going to shake me, my faith is strong."

"It makes no difference to me, Jedi. But, know this, if you really are supposed to bring 'balance to the Force', it won't be as the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"I am a Jedi." Anakin said, a deadly seriousness to his voice.

"What you choose to call yourself this moment is un-important to me." Sanguine'ar said, backing off. "I will give you one piece of advice my master gave me. Trying to be something aren't all you desire, but try to teach others, and you will always fail. Them, and yourself."

"Now what are you talking about?" Anakin asked.

"I know Ahsoka. I could see the weakness in her faith, the force pulling at her heart. She doesn't know what she is, because her master doesn't know what he is. In time, she will decide for herself. She may yet become the Jedi you never will, or she may take a darker path."

"You leave Ahsoka alone." Anakin threatened.

"Leaving her alone is the problem. If the Council couldn't sense the deep-rooted issues within her, then they are blind. If they could see them, and sent her with me anyways, then they are fools. You, though, you are the worst of all. You know her better then the Council ever will, let you treat her training, your responsibility to guide her, with almost neglectful apathy."

"How could you know how I train her?" Anakin asked.

"If you don't know, then that is your failing as a Jedi, a teacher, and as a man. Tell me, where is she now?"

"In the mess." Anakin said.

"Truly? You left her alone with Lieutenant Greth, office of Imperial Intelligence. He's been working her since they first met."

"Working her?" Anakin asked.

"Greth has an almost supernatural ability to manipulate people, especially women, and it is not limited to just humans. Because of his abilities, he was given a proto-type implant, designed to stimulate pheromone production, but it has a special ability."

"What?"

"The implant is triggered by visual cues. Basically, the sends signals to his body to create pheromone chains appealing to whatever species he happens to be focusing on. I wanted to know if it would work with more than one species at a time, and if it was affected by a target's sexuality. So I sent him down to meet Tano and Offee the first time they were here. Tano was almost immediately enthralled, Offee much less so.

"I didn't learn anything useful, other than that it works on padawans, possibly even Knights. A zeltron would be jealous. I also discovered that Greth seems to have become interested in your padawan."

"So, don't you have bugs in this ship?" Anakin asked, desperate.

"Yes. They do little good against someone trained to both plant and foil them, however. My guess is that, give the time he's spent alone with her, his natural ability, the implant, and her own hormone level, he's probably already got her clothes off, and has her on her back."

"What?" Anakin shouted. Sanguine'ar simply nodded to the Jedi. "I have to stop her!"

"Stop her from what? Finding out more about herself? Enjoying life? For all you know, he really does like her." Sanguine'ar said, completely calm.

"She's six-teen, isn't there some rule about legal age of consent in the Empire?" Anakin continued to shout.

"Yes, it's six-teen. Citizens of the Empire have had to grow up fast."

"So, this doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. The first time I had sex with a person was at four-teen. Besides, no one is stopping you from stopping them."

"Where is Greth's room?" Anakin asked.

"Level 3, corridor 12, room 1138." The Jedi took off, almost before the Sith finished speaking.

Greth pulled Ahsoka through several corridors, up one of the lifts, and into a small room.

"Not quite as spacious as the Lord's rooms, but still affords more room then the grunt's bunks. I have a feeling we're going to need it." He said, with a suave smile. Ahsoka's face flushed, and his heart started pounding. She started sweating and shaking. Greth opened up a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. "Tarisian ale, brewed the pre-Malak way." He poured some of the ale into two glasses, and handed one to Ahsoka.

"T-thanks." She said.

"Careful, it can be a bit intense for first-timers." The Agent threw his glass back, swallowing the contents in a single gulp. Ahsoka took a small sip, and nearly gagged, the effects were almost instantaneous. She started feeling light head, warm, and relaxed. Without any thought, she started slurping down the remainder of her ale. The alcohol hit her shortly after words, causing her to collapse on the bed.

"Wow." She said. The whole room started spinning.

"Maybe we should dispense with all the frivolous stuff and get to the good part." Greth said.

"G-good part?" Ahsoka asked, her head rolling around.

"You know." He said. Greth started moving in on her. "The part where I run my hands over your tight body. Where I lick every inch of your perfect skin. Where I show you what being a woman is really all about." Ahsoka's heart threatened to explode out of her chest as he got closer. "That good part."

"R-really?" She said. Gretha started kissing her, and pushed her down on the bed. Her entire body felt like it was lit on fire as he ran his hand down her lekku, over her arms, and down her thighs. Greth started kissing her neck, making Ahsoka gasp. "Oh my god." She moaned.

"You're pretty sensitive." Greth said. "Do the Jedi stop you from having any kind of fun?"

"Passions are dangerous." Ahsoka said. Greth laughed a little at the thought.

"Just relax, let me do all the work, and I'll show you just how dangerous passion really is." He said. Greth wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, grabbing hold of the edges of her robes, and pulling them off her torso, and down her legs.

Greth looked the togruta up and down. Even he had to admit, she wasn't too hard on the eyes, for an alien. _Alien whores aren't my style, though._ Greth thought to himself. He continued undressing her with an almost robotic precision, using a technique practiced countless time on the foolish women of the Republic. It was fairly easy then, even Jedi didn't provide too much of a challenge, with the TH-X implant, though, it made this particular alien mongrel absolute putty in his hands.

_A touch here, a kiss there, and this little bitch will be opening up to me whenever I say to._ He did take a certain enjoyment to every part of his job, especially dominating aliens like this. The way he saw it, humans were the unquestionably superior beings. After all, hadn't it been humans that conquered and subjugated the true Sith species? Wasn't it humans that had become the predominant species of the Mandalorian clans?

The way he saw it, every other species in the galaxy should being doing just what Ahsoka was doing now. Submitting to human dominance, pleasing their masters in whatever way was desired of them. Sure, he understood why the humans in the Republic felt that aliens were their equals. A few traitors to the species that wished to whore themselves out to aliens teaching their children not to claim their natural birthright as lords of the galaxy.

He watched Ahsoka begin to shake, almost uncontrollably as he finished pulling her leggings off. She lay there, completely naked and exposed to him. Greth sat up to take her all in, she was quite nice to look at; lean, shapely legs and stomach, excellent foot structure. Maybe he would take her as a pet once he took care of Sanguine'ar. Her, and that nearly insufferable bitch Nallek.

It was one thing when an alien was raised their entire life being told that they were equals, it was another when some uppity slave tried to reach for the prize, even worse when she was supported by one of the most powerful Sith to ever live. Yeah, he would have fun breaking her.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice Ahsoka crossing her legs and arms. "Oh no," he began, "we can't be having that." He leaned in, and pinned her arms over her head. He stared into her eyes, the soft, blue, orbs begging him to ravage her. "Bad girl." He whispered.

"I want you." Ahsoka moaned in his ear. A wicked smile forming on his lips.

"You want me, or you **need** me?" He asked her. Ahsoka started breathing heavy, he could tell she was nervous. "Tell me you need me, give in to the moment." He whispered again.

"I-I **need **you." She said, an tone of complete surrender in her voice. He knew he had one, there wouldn't be any fight from her. Still, he wanted her to say, to acknowledge, that he owned her.

"Where do you need me?" He asked.

"I-I need you, i-inside me." She said. She was shaking so violently, Greth started thinking about tying her down. _Ah, to hell with it. _

"Hold still, babe." He told her. He rummaged through one of the drawers under the bed, and pulled out several leather straps.

"W-what are those for?" Ahsoka asked, her voice cracking.

"Something to make it a little more fun, and to make sure you don't end up breaking my nose on accident." He said, trying to sound as nice and loving as possible. "Just relax and you'll enjoy it, I promise." He kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. While he was still locked with her, he wrapped the straps around her wrists, and then onto the bed posts. He reached down, and pulled her legs up. "Ready?" He asked her.

"B-be gentle." She said. _Gentle is such a relative term. _He thought to himself, he was really starting to enjoy the TH-X, he probably wouldn't have been able to pull this off without it. Ahsoka's entire body tensed, and her hands balled into tight fists as he made his first push.

Ahsoka wasn't sure how felt. She did enjoy the sex, but she felt guilty about it. She had always been told that a Jedi should never indulge in her passions that, once you started, it was almost impossible to start. One thing led to another, led to another, led to another and, then, you had turned your back on everything you stood for.

On top of that, she didn't know anything about Greth, not even his first name. All manner of sorts started flying through her head, would anything come out of it? What was going to happen he woke up? What would happen if the Council found out that she had slept with a soldier of the Sith? What would her master think, or Barriss?

The console in the corner of the room started beeping, causing Greth to shoot up. He activated the console. "Oh, I see. Ahsoka, you need to get out of here, you're master is on his way."

"But-I-we-" She stammered.

"Come back by when we make the jump from Onderon to Mandalore, we'll 'talk' then." He said. Ahsoka nodded her consent, and quickly threw on her clothes. "The lift at the end of the corridor will take you straight to the bridge, just enter the code '52690'."

"Alright." Ahsoka said. She stopped at the door, and turned around. "I-I just-just want t-to-"

"Ahsoka, go, before you get in trouble." She nodded again, and ran out of the room. She could hear the sound of her master hurrying down the metal corridor. She dashed into the lift, and quickly entered the code. The large doors slid shut, and the lift rocketed up. The sudden acceleration nearly knocked her down.

She was still so confused about the whole solution. Deep down, something told her that this was going to come back to haunt her. That something terrible was going to happen, very soon. She could start to feel tears welling up in her eyes. The lift came to a sudden stop, and the doors flew open. Ahsoka was shocked to see Sanguine'ar was alone on the bridge.

"You look like you're about to cry." He said. Ahsoka ignored him and threw herself onto one of the console seats. Sanguine'ar walked up behind her, grabbing a hold of her robes.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Hold still." He jerked her suddenly in the seat. "There, now you look a whole lot less like you just got done doing a Walk-of-Shame."

"What's a 'Walk-of-Shame'?" She asked.

"It's something that happens when-ah, never mind. It's not important. Clean yourself up before your master gets back. I'm not going to go out of my way to cover up your's and Greth's extracurricular activities." Ahsoka got up and made her way to one of the Lord's rooms.

"Lord Sanguine'ar," she asked. The Pureblood slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"What?"

"Have you ever had a, a one night stand?" She asked.

"Yes, and no. I was in a sort of casual relationship once, but I never took a girl to my bed for a single dance."

"I see." Ahsoka dropped her face in shame. "Do you think-"

"Nallek would be willing to help you with a problem regarding your concern about a future with Greth? No, she has her own issues to deal with. Leave her alone." Ahsoka could tell that the last part wasn't a suggestion. She trudged her way to one of the bathrooms in the Lord's room, and stripped off her clothes. A large mirror on the wall showed a perfect reflection of her body. Nothing had changed physically, aside from some deep scratches and marks where the bond had been, but to her, she looked hideous. Nothing more than a two credit whore.

_Stop_. A mysterious voice said.

"Where is she?" The Jedi yelled.

"Where is who?" Greth asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't mess with me. Where is Ahsoka?"

"Not here. We came here after I finished eating, I put the moves on her, she shut me down. End of story." He said. The Jedi glared at him, and he could feel the distinct prod of a Jedi trying to break his defenses. Years of training and experience kicked in, and he started imagine mundane activities. First an imaginary game of pazaak, the sequence for cleaning his rifle, the last twi'lek he had slept with. He never stayed on one for long, pretty soon, he felt the pressure fade from his mind.

"If I find out you're lying to me, you won't live to regret ever setting eyes on her."

"Is that a death threat, Jedi?" Greth watched with amusement as the Jedi's face twisted into a scowl and he stormed off. Satisfied he was alone, he went back to his private console and flipped it back on. He pulled up the last message, the one warning him about the Jedi's coming.

_Greth, Jedi coming._

_Whatever finds is on you._

_I do not approve of what you're doing._

_-Darth Sanguine'ar_

_ Like I give a damn what that whoreson thinks._ Greth thought to himself. _He'll be gone, soon enough, and I can start to make the Empire everything it should have been._


	7. Duel of the Sith

_ So, for all of those who may not know, The Old Republic Pre-orders have started, and I am as giddy as a school girl about to meet a rock star in his room. That likely means that TOR will be out soon. Once that happens, it's good by story, and life. Until that time, I'm pushing to get as many chapters out as possible. _

Ahsoka stood on the bridge, her body technically clean, but still feeling so filthy. For some reason, she thought that Sanguine'ar knew exactly what she and Greth had done. If he did, he either didn't care, or was going to black mail her with that, too. The more she watched him, the more she was sure that he knew. It was almost like he was avoiding getting anywhere close to her, or even making eye contact.

The thought that a Sith would be disgusted with her made her feel even worse. The thought of having to keep a secret from everyone made her sick to her stomach. Maybe she could talk to Barriss about? No, she had to expunge that idea almost immediately. There was no way she could go to Barriss because of something like this, not after having shot her down so recently.

"Droids make good confidants." Sanguine'ar blurted out.

"What?" Ahsoka asked him.

"You need someone to talk to, try talking to a droid. You ever get concerned about your little secret spilling out, you just wipe their memory." He clarified.

"Is that what you do, when you feel like you did something wrong?" The Sith stared at her, his eyes telling her that he thought she was an idiot. "Wait, were you reading my thoughts?"

"I suppose you can look at it like that. Really, though, you were about one impulse away from thinking out loud."

"So, then you probably know what I'm worried about?" She asked.

"Between what you asked me not even five minutes ago, what I know about Greth, and where you were seen earlier tonight, I can take a guess."

"You don't seem to care." Ahsoka pointed out.

"I can't say I approve." The navigational console started beeping, Sanguine'ar started punching keys. "We're about to come out of hyperspace." He said. The twisting blue and black faded into the small dots of countless stars and the violent explosions and chaos of an orbital battle. "By the Emperor!" He shouted, and sounded the general alarm. Several of the officers sprinted onto the bridge, taking their stations.

Their hands danced across the keys, various systems and lights coming on, followed by the distinctive sound of the ships orbital thrusters powering up.

"I make out over two dozen enemy signals. Three cruiser class, six carriers, five destroyers, and ten frigates. Wait, there's another signature coming in from hyperspace behind the other Separatist vessels. LADAR signature is massive." The weapons officer said. A huge ship, with a large disk on the port and starboard sides, appeared behind the Separatist line. The leviathan's shadow completely engulfed the its allies.

"We are in trouble." Sanguine'ar said. "Get all pilots to their ships, double time. Bring us about to starboard. Ready all weapons systems. Divert all power to the starboard deflectors." He ordered. The doors to the lift slid open, Anakin stepping out.

"What's going on?" The Jedi said.

"It appears not everyone agrees with the Republic's continued control of Onderon." Sanguine'ar said. "Target the closest frigate to our position, and blow it off the face of existence."

"Yes, my lord." The weapon's officer said. The ship shuddered a little as the large cannons began bombarding the doomed vessel.

"Master," Ahsoka whispered to Anakin, "is that ship what I think it is?"

"It looks like it, Ahsoka." He said. "The _Malevolence_ is back."

"You say that like I should be concerned." Sanguine'ar said.

"You should be. The _Malevolence_ is a super-weapon. Those large disks on the side are ion cannons. They use them to disable ships, then blast them to pieces, and hunt down any survivors." Ahsoka said.

"Hm, a cowardly, yet effective technique, and I can feel a dark presence on that ship. Helmsmen, get us there." Sanguine'ar ordered. The Ship came about, and thrust towards the _Malevolence_. "All wings, form up behind _Korriban's Blood_." Several voices crackled over the com, confirming the order.

"Detecting massive ion signature emanating from the enemy vessel." One of the other officers said.

"Maintain trajectory and speed."

"Ion levels reaching critical."

"Keep pushing." Sanguine'ar said. A purple-pink circle shot off the ring, and headed straight towards _Korriban's Blood. _The ring crossed the blackness with incredible speed. "Ready the emergency starboard thrusters."

"The ring is 100 meters out...75...50." The weapons officer said.

"Bring us about!" Anakin shouted, but no one moved.

"45 meters...35...25."

"Hit the thrusters!" Sanguine'ar ordered. The _Korriban's Blood_ was violently shot to the left. Ahsoka, Anakin, Saguine'ar, and anyone else who wasn't strapped onto something were tossed about like a rag doll. The Sith was the first to stumble back to his feet. "Damage report!" He ordered.

"No serious damage, the cargo hold is a mess, but hull and structural integrity are intact. Black 1, 7, and 5 are dead in space, though. So are bombers Red 5, 7, 8." One of the officers reported.

"We'll make do, get out main gun locked on that ion weapon, and send in all wings." Sanguine'ar said. He activated the ship's com system, "Viken Squad, report to your landing craft, immediately. Nallek, I need you on the bridge."

"I need to contact those Republic ships so that we can co-ordinate our assault." Anakin said.

"The Com officer will give you access to one of the terminals." Sanguine'ar said. The zabrak dashed onto the bridge, and snapped a crisp salute. "You have the ship until I return, Nallek." She didn't say anything to him, just nodded.

The dozen or so soldiers of Viken squad stood on the hanger deck in front of their assigned boarding craft, Lieutenant Greth at the front. Each one the grunts wore heavy armor, decorated to personal taste, and a black Imperial emblem, unique to Viken squad, on their right shoulder guard. Each member of the squad also carried a weapon of personal choice. Two of them carried massive repeating blaster cannons, Greth carried two Mandalorian blaster pistols on his sides, and a custom sniper rifle. The rest carried standard marine rifles, with a few personal touches here and there.

The members of Viken squad were amongst the best individuals in the Imperial millitary. As a unit, they could do what an entire company could not. Named after the famed Grand Moff Odiel Viken, they were the Empire's greatest assault force. Perfect for storming a massive ship, likely filled with thousands of battle droids.

Greth snapped a quick salute to the Pureblood. "My lord, Viken squad awaiting your orders."

"Get on board, make ready for anything." Sanguine'ar said. "We're going in hot, one of the dark jedi we're after may be on board that ship, so make sure you're dampeners and seals are intact." The group made their way into the small boarding craft, the small holding area turning pitch black for a few seconds once it was sealed. The metal canister shuddered as it was loaded into the bay. There was the distinctive sound of pressure seals forming, and dull red lights came on in the cramped holding section.

A computerized voice spoke over the ship's speakers. "_Prepare for launch in 3...2...1."_ Everyone was pushed back in their seats by the rapid acceleration, then thrown violently forward as the vessel pushed through the _Malevolence's _hull. The front of the craft opened up into what looked like a maintenance catwalk. Sanguine'ar jumped out first, activating his lightsaber. Bits of metal were everywhere, sparks flying from exposed wires and conduits.

The rest of the squad jumped down behind him, spreading out as best they could for line of fire. "Nallek," Sanguine'ar said over his com, "where in the ship are we?"

"_Your on one of the uppermost levels, looks like that part is still under construction. We're picking up a large number of life signs in the corridor closest to where you are, and a large number of droid signatures are heading towards your location."_

"Good, I was starting to get bored." Sanguine'ar said. "Greth, go check out those life-signs, see what we're dealing with. The rest of you, form up behind me, prepare for heavy assault." Greth activated his personal stealth-field generator, and silently made his way from the group. The rest of the group made a staggered formation behind the Sith, the squad's two heavy-weapons specialists standing at the front of their group.

There was the sound of metal clanking against metal outside of the heavy doors. From the sound of it, most of the droids were fairly large. The marines responded by cycling their heavy repeaters, the whirring sound of the barrel rings echoing in the large chamber. The doors slid open, dozens of large, blue-grey, battle droids raising their arms. Viken squad opened fire, the red blaster bolts tearing through the droids.

The machines just kept pilling in, and getting shot down. Eventually, the column ended, a bizarre, skeletal, looking droid was at the back.

"So, you're the mysterious new comer." The droid said.

"And you're walking scrap, blast him!" Sanguine'ar ordered. His soldiers opened up with another volley. The droid shocked them all by splitting its arms, and pulling out several lightsabers. The droid spun them in rapid circles, deflecting the volley in every direction. Several of the squad were hit by the reflected rounds. One of them, one of the heavy-weapons specialists, was hit in the throat. The marine collapsed, killed before he even registered the shot. "Cease fire! I'll take care of the uppity scrap heap."

Sanguine'ar activated his saber, and charged at the droid.

Onboard the _Korriban's Blood_, the bridge was a flurry of activity. Almost every console was flashing and emitting loud alarms. Commander Nallek had to shout over the noise to try and get her orders across. The powerful ship-to-ship guns aboard the _Malevolence _let lose a massive volley, the shield protecting the Sith vessel was barely able to ward off the ones aimed at them. One of the Republic ships wasn't so lucky, the small frigate was torn to pieces by the barrage.

Anakin sat at one of the communications consoles, trying to raise the Republic ships. So far, he'd had no luck. Most times, all he got back was static. Occasionally, he managed to pick up and send out a few words. It didn't take him long to figure out that forming any kind of defense like this was going to be impossible.

"Commander, there's another spike in ionic activity coming from that ship!" One of the officers said.

"Do our bombers have a clear run for that weapon?" She asked.

"Negative, Commander. Those vulture droids are too thick for them to break through." The weapons officer said. Commander Nallek activated her private com-link.

"Lord Sanguine'ar, come in." She said.

"_I'm a little...busy, Nallek...what?"_The Sith said.

"My lord, the _Malevolence _is preparing another blast from its ion cannon, and our bombers can't get through. We need you to take the bridge, or we're all going to be sitting ducks."

"_You're going to have to figure this one out, Sarina. There's no way we're going to be able to make it in time."_ The bridge went quiet, everyone on it turning to Nallek.

"You're name's Sarina?" Ahsoka asked.

"Does that really matter now? Tell our pilots to double their efforts, get us close enough to take out those vulture droids."

"Commander, at that distance, we won't be able maneuver away from any of their weapons."

"And if we stay here, we're dead. Jedi," She said, turning to Anakin, "if you've got something up your sleeve, now's the time."

"I'll try." Anakin said. He pushed everything out of his mind, searching out the admiral in charge of the Republic battle group.

Sanguine'ar parried another blow from the increasingly annoying cyborg. On the narrow walkway, his men couldn't maneuver, and he couldn't past the shield of sabers. His anger swelled within him, if he didn't do something soon, there wouldn't be a chance for any of them. He let out a torrent of lightening, but the cyborg easily halted the attack with his, no doubt, stolen sabers.

The cyborg let out a wet laugh, casuing him to cough several times. "Not bad for 'walking scrap', eh?" Sanguine'ar roared in rage, and summoned a blast of telekinetic force, throwing the cyborg to the wall. Sanguine'ar followed up the attack with a shower of Force Lightening, making the cyborg scream in pain.

"Move." Sanguine'ar told his soldiers. "Now!" Viken squad ran past the Sith, and down the hall. "It's just you and me, now." The cyborg was wheezing, bad, his eyes filled with fear and hate. Sanguine'ar holstered his blade, and blasted the cyborg with both hands. An endless stream of electricity flowed into it, the few organic pieces of his body beginning to cook from the heat. A corrupt glee spread through Sanguine'ar as the cyborg suffered, a cruel, evil, laugh escaping him.

The cyborg's cries grew quieter after a few seconds. Suddenly, a concussive blast rocked the corridor, causing the Sith to fly back. The cyborg stood on all fours. "Better...luck...next time." He said, coughing, before skittering away.

"Damnit." He said. He activated his com-link, the frantic sounds from the bridge of the _Korriban's Blood_ echoing through. "Nallek, what the hell is going on?" He asked.

"_My lord, Skywalker has gotten through to the Republic ships. Our combined forces have broken through, and are assaulting the _Malevolence, _as you ordered._"

"Why are they attacking **our **position?" He yelled.

"_My lord, we thought you were with Viken squad. I didn't know you, wait-"_

"I'm not feeling very patient, Nallek." Sanguine'ar said, walking down the corridor.

"_Sanguine'ar, it's Ahsoka, I thought you might like to know that one of the Sith we're after is on the bridge of the _Malevolence. _I also thought it might be a good idea to tell you that your squad is heading right for him."_

"And you know this how?" He asked.

_"I'm looking right at him."_

"Perfect." He said, turning the com-link off. He ran down the hall, the Force painting a clear path to the bridge. _Finally,_ he thought to himself, _I can put them in their place._ He kept running down the hall, his excitement growing. His body felt weightless, his powerful legs pushing him faster than any human could ever dream, the long, sharp, claws on each of his four toes making a hypnotic clacking sound.

He made one last turn down another corridor. He could see his men flanking a door, overlapping their fields of fire. Sanguine'ar slowed to a stop, giving his me the signal to stand down. "He's mine." He threw out another blast of energy, causing the doors to fly off the hinges. Two droids wearing some kind of robe, and holding force pikes, were caught unaware and crushed by the impact. The only other living being on the bridge seemed unconcerned by the development.

Instead, he activated a red light saber, with a curved hilt. "I am Darth Tyrannus, you must be the Jedi's newest weapon." He said. "Does their cowardice ever cease?"

"I'm going to kill you, and that's all you need to know." Sanguine'ar said.

"You are strong, child, but power is meaningless without focus." The human lunged at Sanguine'ar, who brought his own blade up to defend himself.

"I learned 'focus' while training on Korriban. I honed my skills by killing Jedi." The Pureblood said, pushing Dooku back, and taking a slash of his own. The old man was faster than Sanguine'ar thought, and managed to parry the blow.

"Yes, my master had told me as much. A relic from an ancient time, brought into the galaxy by an act no one could have anticipated. My master said that I should extend an offer to join us. What say you?" Dooku asked.

"Die." Was Sanguine'ar's only response. The slashed at Dooku again, and again the old man managed to block him. Their red blades clashed over and over, creating a dazzling display. Sanguine'ar's soldiers stood motionless, in awe of the skill, strength, and fury displayed by the two combatants. Sanguine'ar could feel Dooku's growing anger of the situation.

Likewise, Dooku could sense the flurry of emotions spiraling around Sanguine'ar. Hatred, pain, fear, and something that the Count couldn't quite place. A word came to mind, a word that he recalled from another time, that seemed oh so long ago. Love? Was it truly love? Something he could use?

"Not as easy as a Jedi to figure out, eh? Take a good look, Tyrannus, this is what a Sith **should be**. I have delved into depths of darkside, while you're, still, just grazing the surface. The Emperor knew that I was the future of the Sith, and he feared that knowledge. Just as your master does. Just as you do."

"You are just an arrogant boy!" Dooku seethed. "I'll kill you, then I'll make her suffer. I'll make them **all** suffer!

"Well, then, I'd better not die." Sanguine'ar said. He knew this game, he was a master at it. All he had to do was keep Tyrannus talking, break through this novice's attempts to break him, and Dooku would falter. Dooku, however, surprised Sanguine'ar by breaking off the duel, and attacking Sanguine'ar's troops. The first two were cut down immediately, unable to defend themselves. Dooku then beheaded another, the Sith Lord easily dodging the marine's attack.

Sanguine'ar took a heated slash at Dooku's head, the elder combatant barely managing to defend himself in time. "Coward!" Sanguine'ar shouted.

"You are quite powerful, it would be a shame to waste such potential. " Dooku said. "Join me, and together, we will destroy Darth Sidious, and together, we shall rebuild the Sith. Together, we will rain over a new Empire, restore the order, and banish the Rule of Two."

"I think I'll just stick with my plan: kill you, and your master, and rebuild the order myself." Sanguine'ar countered.

"Very well. Lieutenant," Dooku said, "send all of our fighters against that cruiser, tell them to aim for the bridge." It was Dooku who smiled now. "She's there, isn't she?"

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Sanguine'ar shouted. The enraged Juggernaut rained down blow after blow, each one powerful, but clumsy, barbaric. The faint vibrations of a powerful explosion shook the bridge. Though not powerful enough to truly effect anyone, they still caused Sanguine'ar to stumble. Fear shot through like an ice-cold spike. Panicked, he ran of the transperisteel view-port. Smoke obscured his view, causing his heart to sink.

The distinct sound of a lightsaber slicing through air brought him back to the moment. He spun, preventing Dooku's blade from cutting the Pureblood in half. The human's blade caught his left arm, just below the shoulder. Sanguine'ar cried out, and dropped to his knees from the searing pain. Dooku brought his blade up, preparing to finish the Sith off. Sanguine'ar managed to fend off the blow, but he was growing weak.

He looked up, into Dooku's eyes, as Dooku prepared another strike. Focusing his pain, hatred, and fear, Sanguine'ar shot off a blast of lightening. Dooku was lifted off the ground, and shot across the bridge by the un-imaginably powerful blast. Not waiting to see if there would be another, Dooku crawled from the bridge, striking down another marine, as the remainder of the squad rushed towards Sanguine'ar.

The marines quickly dispatched the remaining droids, and helped Sanguine'ar to his feet. "My lord, hold on, we'll get a medic here right away." One of them said.

"Get...get...crew here...immediately." Sanguine'ar panted out.

"Yes, my lord." The soldier said. Sanguine'ar watched the soldier talking to the rest of the squad, motioning around the bridge. All the Pureblood heard was a ringing sound as blackness closed around him. He fought to keep the darkness back, but he was beyond weak. Unconsciousness slipped closer and closer, completely overtaking him in only a few seconds.

Greth sat on pile of ruined droids, the wrecks of what were the guards for the slaves on board the ship. He'd dispatched the droids quickly, and found himself beyond board. The slaves huddled on the other side of the chamber, none of them brave enough to confront him. Every now and then, he'd scare them by pointing his rifle at them.

After about fifteen minutes of doing nothing, there was chatter over the com. Apparently, Sanguine'ar had been severely injured, and was in need of immediate medical attention. He'd also ordered the second-shift officers onto the _Malevolence_. Why, Greth had no idea. He suspected the Sith planned to start building his own navy, this ship being his first acquisition.

_Not if I have anything to do with it._ Greth thought to himself. He was starting to worry that his plan was taking too long, but apparently fate was on his side. Greth looked over the slaves again. Most were aliens, primarily twi'lek, a few nikto. In the crowed, he spotted a pretty young human girl. Greth pointed to her, the other slaves scattering like suffered from a plague. The girl swallowed and pointed to herself. Greth nodded, and motioned for her to come to him. The girl sheepishly made her way over.

"What's your name?" He asked, beaming her his most seductive smile.

"Ash...Ashly." She said.

"Ashly? I like it." Greth said. He ran his fingers through her hair, keeping her eyes locked with his. "Well, Ashly, when we're done here, why don't you and I-"

"Greth," One of the other soldiers of Viken squad interrupted. Greth sighed in frustration.

"What?" He asked.

"We're shipping out, now." The solider said, turning and leaving. Greth snarled at the idiot, then turned back to his new 'friend'.

"I'll talk to you later." He said, making his way from the chamber and down to the hanger.

Darth Tyrannus' Solar Sailor streaked through the blackness of space, the remainder of the fleet covering his escape. A small holograph appeared on the control console.

"Lord Tyrannus."

"Master Sidious." Tyrannus acknowledged.

"I want a report on your mission." Sidious said.

"My mission was partially successful, my lord. I did manage to find a weakness with the Pureblood, and even injured him. However, I was unable to permanently defeat him, nor was I able to take the system."

"I see. I feel that your discovery will only be temporary, at best." Sidious said. "Do not fail me again." The hologram of Sidious faded from the console. Dooku's grip tightened on controls, his knuckles turning white in rage. The fallen Jedi vowed not to be made a fool of again.


	8. Betrayal

Nallek sat in a small chair beside the only filled bed in the infirmary. Its occupant, the one person she thought she'd never see in this place, had several tubes running into his body; the clear plastic pumping in a cocktail of pain-killers that would knock out a bull ronto. On the other side, a small EKG machine beeped quietly. A bit of over-kill, she thought.

The damaged _Korriban's Blood_ flew in low-orbit over Onderon, its brown-green surface dominating the small viewports in the infirmary. The cruiser hadn't suffered any damage that couldn't be repaired, but it was going to take a few hours. Nallek had decided to use that time to give the crew a chance to cool down from the battle, and try and get Sanguine'ar back on his feet.

Sanguine'ar laid in the bed, his tattered and torn robes having been removed. It'd been years since Nallek had actually gotten a good look at the Sith with his shirt off. She had no idea just how many injuries he'd suffered over the decades. There were burn up and down his body that looked like they'd come from blaster bolts; the long, thin, lines of sword and knife cuts covering his chest and arm; even the disfiguring swath of twisted flesh, indicative of a flamethrower burn, on his right side.

The most curious injuries were the many needle-like marks along his body. It looked like they had been put there deliberately. She leaned closer to get a closer look at the needle marks.

"My armor injects a strength enhancing stimulant." Sanguine'ar said. Nallek jumped back in surprise.

"Forgive me, milord, I was just curious." She said.

"It's fine. Have we left for Mandalore yet?"

"Negative, my lord. We're waiting on the repairs to finish, also, we weren't sure how to handle your injury."

"Sterilization and anti-biotics are a good option." He said, slowly raising from the bed. "Let me know when the repairs are finished."

"Hold on, Sanguine'ar." She said, grabbing the Sith's arm. The Pureblood spun on her almost faster then she could blink. Despite the implied threat, she stood her ground.

"What?" He hissed.

"Relax." She said, raising her arm. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Pain is only a temporary feeling, but a permanent teacher."

"That's not what I meant."

"If you have something to say, say it, and stop beating around the bush."

"This stimulant, how much of it do you have left? How addictive is it? What are the withdrawal symptoms like? Can we even get more of it? And, while we're on the topic, what are we going to do about your arm? Or, for that matter, what could have possibly possessed you to stop a duel?" She asked. Sanguine'ar sighed in frustration. He should have just left, he knew he should have left, but he something in his zabrak's deep-green eyes kept him rooted in place.

"I don't have much of the stim left. It is very addicting, I don't know what the withdrawal symptoms are like, but there were rumors that they were terrible. As far as I've been able to tell, no we cannot get any more of it. That's enough to satisfy your curiosity." He said.

"Bull. The men told me what happened. How you practically forgot about the duel when the Separatists tried bombing the bridge. Why don't you just admit it? You know I feel the same." She both demanded, and pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanguine'ar said.

"Yes, you do. Just say it, you love me." An impassioned look came over her face. She was sure that he would admit the truth now that she had him cornered.

"You know nothing about me." He said, turning from her.

"I know everything about you!" She argued. "I know that you're terrified of beetles. I know that your favorite color is blue. I know that you hate egg in your salads. I know that your favorite food is Jogan fruit. I know you have a weakness for cats, and blue twi'leks with puppy-dog eyes. And I know that you, Kretok Nameisis, are a terrible liar." She said, getting as close to his face as she could. "Do it. I want you to, and I know you want to, too."

"You're right." He said. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in closer. As their lips were only a few millimeters away, he threw her across the room. A look of terror and betrayal twisted Nallek's face. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, locked with his. Regret started to tear away at his mind, regret that he knew he could not feel. Regret for hurting the only thing left in the galaxy that truly mattered to him.

It was a weakness he could not afford to leave un-attended. He called on the power of the darkside, squeezing her throat, and lifting her into the air, with invisible hands. "I am Darth Sanguine'ar, Lord of Sith, the last of the true Sith. You know nothing about me. You are nothing, will always be nothing. You are just a slave, a piece of meat for the grinder." Nallek emitted a horrifying gurgling sound, as she gasped for air, and clawed at hands that didn't exist.

Nallek's face started to turn blue, tears flowing down her face. He could feel her pain, her fear, her anger, and her confusion. She was right about him, more than anyone could have guessed. That was something he could not allow. He truly understood why his master had done what he had, why he had killed the woman he loved. It would be so merciful, so easy, to kill her. A quick strike, and slight increase in pressure, and she would free, the threat ended.

But he couldn't do it. He released his grip on Nallek, the zabrak taking huge gulps of air.

"Damn you." She wheezed. She broke into deeps sobs, her tears flowing like a river down her face. "Damn you!" She cried, rushing towards him. She beat on him for several moments, the Sith making no attempt to stop her. "I hate you." She whispered, falling back to her knees. Sanguine'ar left the infirmary, leaving the only person he trusted battered and broken on the cold tile floor.

"Helmsman," he said. "Get us to Mandalore. Now!" The _Korriban's Blood_ lurched slightly as it made the rapid acceleration into light-speed.

Greth watched the footage again, studying every detail, tearing down every word to its base inflections. He had to admit that Sanguine'ar had been good, the Sith had almost pulled his act off perfectly. Greth, however, was trained to spot subtleties, to devour any scrap of information available. He had to give the Sith credit, he had truly thought Sanguine'ar was little more than an idealistic meat-head.

Still, it only took one mistake. Sanguine'ar had made far more. With the information he'd gotten from the Sith's twi'lek whore, and what Sanguine'ar himself had just handed over, Greth had little doubt he'd be able to take the Sith down. Well, ** he **certainly wouldn't risk it, but he did know a certain togruta that might be made to. After a little "persuasive arguing", at least.

There was a knock at the door. _A little earlier than expected._ He thought to himself. Greth opened the door, and pulled Ahsoka into. The young togruta "fell" into his arms, the Agent quickly wrapping her in a powerful hug.

"I'm glad you came." He said. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I...I've been feeling the same thing." She said. Ahsoka ran her fingers through his short hair, pulling herself up to kiss him. Greth quickly took over, bending her over, like the last move of a passionate tango.

"I've never known anyone like you." He said.

"Really? Sanguine'ar said-"

"Sanguine'ar will do whatever it takes to break us apart. He'll tell you anything that might turn you against me. He's told you himself that he doesn't approve of our relationship."

"But, how can you know that's really the case?" She asked.

"Do you know what Sanguine'ar means in the Sith language?" He asked her. Ahsoka shook her head. "It means 'blood-lover'. He's a monster, even amongst the Sith. The stories of his violent victories during the war were always on the front page of the holonet."

"He doesn't seem like the truly sadistic type." She said. Greth was truly starting to get annoyed, still, he had prepared for this.

"Come here, let me show you what he did Nallek." He said, motioning to the holo-display. The recording he'd made of Sanguine'ar's attack on Nallek. A look of pure horror and disgust twisted her face. When the video was over, he turned to the togruta and said, "And her only crime was loving someone incapable of any sort of positive emotions. Just imagine what he'll do to us when our relationship is no longer useful to him?"

"Why do we have to fight him? We can take this to the Council, they'll have the entire Jedi Order on him!"

"No, every marine on this ship will give their lives for Sanguine'ar. The Council will have to fight through them, or destroy this cruiser. No matter how bad the master is, the servant cannot be guilty just by association." Ahsoka's heart threatened to explode from her chest at his words.

"Alright, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Sanguine'ar is injured, drugged, confused, and probably more than a little demoralized. Still, he is a Sith, and I wouldn't stand up to him for long. You'll have to be the one to take him down."

"Me? He'll tear me to pieces!" Ahsoka said. Greth placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, baby. I'm not about to send you in there without an ace." He reached in a drawer, and pulled out a small vial, quickly screwing a needle on the top. "You'll need to move quick, but give him a shot of this, and the scales will definitely tip in your favor. Make sure you stay to his left, dart in and out. He's big, but you should be a lot faster, and more agile."

"Where will you be?"

"Once he realizes he's in trouble, he'll call for reinforcements. I'll knock out his ship-wide communications, but he'll still have a direct line to Nallek. Even after everything that's happened, she'll still come rushing to his aide. I'll be there to make sure she never leaves her room."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"I may not have a choice." He handed her the vial. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Good. One more thing, take this," he said, handing her a small com-link. "It uses a heavily coded frequency, that can only be picked up by the one I have." He pulled her to him, kissing her again. Ahsoka pulled away, quickly heading for the door.

_Stupid little alien._ Greth thought. The Agent grabbed his sniper rifle, and crawled into the ventilation system. He had it all planned out. He'd wait for whore to engage Sanguine'ar, then he'd take Nallek out. Once she was down, he'd make a direct call to Sanguine'ar's personal terminal. He'd say that he'd come across Nallek, murdered by the Jedi. Hopefully, Sanguine'ar would be acting on impulse, the news would throw him off, giving Ahsoka time to at least injure the Sith. Greth had little faith that his most recent conquest would survive, but she'd definitely make the job easier.

If, by some miracle, she managed to kill the Sith, then he would say it was all a ruse. Sanguine'ar would be dead, Nallek would be dead, and he would be in charge. Maybe with the first of what would, no doubt, grow into a large pool of 'nightly company'. He made the last turn of his crawl. From his view point, he could see all of Nallek's small room. She was busy sobbing into a pillow. _Pathetic._ He thought.

Greth quickly dialed in his scope, sighting it on the base of Nallek's skull. Now, he just had to wait.

Ahsoka ran down the halls as quickly as she could, each second that she had to hide behind something to avoid a patrol felt like a hours. Her heart was pounding as the adrenaline pumped through her. Her she was, a mere padawan, about to take on one of the most powerful Sith Lords she knew of. Someone who had fought Dooku and, single-handedly, forced the traitor to retreat. Yet, she was about to take him down.

She slowed as the facts started to sink in. Was she really doing the right thing? Sure, Sanguine'ar had attacked Nallek, killed his first commander, and Lux, but did he really deserve to be so coldly executed? Would she even be able to do it? A single second of hesitation on her part, meant that Sanguine'ar would kill her. Then what? Would he find out about Greth? What would happen if he did?

She leaned against a wall for support. Every step became harder, and harder. It was getting hard to breathe, and the doubt felt like a cruiser strapped to her back. Images flashed through her mind. Lux's final moments, Commander Threll's beheading, the look of pain and betrayal on Nallek's face, and so many others. One's she had never seen, pictures of the Great War that she imagined. How many people had begged for their lives, and the lives of their loved ones, only to be cut down in cold blood?

Anger, like she had never felt, welled up within her. She found a new resolve in this growing darkness. The resolve to do what had to be done, to punish a criminal in the way he deserved. With a newfound swiftness, she tore down the corridors, quickly coming upon the doors to Sanguine'ar's meditation room. Two guards stood in front of the door.

"Halt." One of them ordered, both raising their weapons. Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, and lifted her hand. One of the guards was hauled into the air, clutching at his throat. The other started firing at Ahsoka, who deflected the rounds. After a few moments, the choking guard went limp. Ahsoka threw him to the side, and closed the gap between her and the other guard. With one, quick, motion, she cut the guard in half.

Ahsoka opened the door as quietly as possible, slipping through the crack. Sanguine'ar knelt in the center of his meditation circle, the red crystals glowing brightly. He didn't seem to notice her entrance. She pulled the vial out, ready to plunge it into his flesh.

"The 'Future of the Empire'." He said, sending chills down Ahsoka's spine. She did her best to calm her nerves, maybe he was just talking to himself? "When using poisons, its best to close the distance, and get the toxin into your target as quickly as possible." The Sith quickly stood up, spun around, and blasted her with powerful burst of Force energy. The vial flew into the air, Sanguine'ar used the Force to pull it to him.

"I had suspected that Greth was planning something." Sanguine'ar said. "I never knew he'd sink so low as to manipulate you into doing his dirty work." Sanguine'ar dropped the vial, and crushed it. Ahsoka looked at her only chance of success flowing away, into Sanguine'ar's face. His once right, yellow, eyes, had become a dark orange, the glow casting eerie shadows across his face.

Greth could hear the commotion of the fight starting through his com-link. A smile spread across his lips. _Finally, _he thought, _I can make the Empire what it should be._ He aimed down the sight, onto the zabrak's head...except Nallek was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he quietly pulled the grate in, and set it aside. He silently slipped out of the vent, and onto the floor.

"Where the hell-" He spun around, the realization hitting him, but wasn't quick enough. A powerful stun baton dug into his side, the searing pain forcing him to his knees.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that all that loud music would damage your ears?" Nallek said, zapping him again.

"My mother died decades ago, whore. A couple of twil'lek bastards cornered her outside the-" Nallek zapped him again.

"I don't really care about your life story. I just want to hear you scream." She said.

"Go to hell, bitch." He said. He pressed a button on the small terminal mounted on his arm, a stream of a mace blasting Nallek in her face. The zabrak dropped the baton, trying to wipe the liquid off. Greth quickly grabbed the baton, and jabbed it into Nallek's stomach. She collapsed to the floor, but Greth kept jabbing her. "There's a reason we're called 'Imperial **Intelligence**'." He said. He pulled a long knife from his belt, admiring its edge as he kept prodding her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

He knelt down, and cut her. "That's it?" She said, laughing. She grabbed at his wrist with lightening speed, the Agent making no attempt to stop her. Instead, he just laughed. To her horror, her hand slipped, harmlessly, from his wrist.

"Specially designed toxin, standard issue to Cipher Agents, and the same kind I gave to Ahsoka. Of course, it won't have the same effect on Sanguine'ar as it does on you." He laughed again, jamming the stun baton in her ribs. "Such a tight little body." He said. "Sanguine'ar was a fool for never jumping on it. Monogamy always seemed like such a foolish idea to me. Oh well."

Nallek spat at the Agent. Angered, Greth punched her in her face with all of the strength he could muster. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you your place."

"When Sanguine'ar gets a hold of you he'll-"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Greth activated his com-link. "Darth Sanguine'ar, this is Lieutenant Greth. I've found Commander Nallek, dead. It looks like the Jedi is responsible, milord." Nallek's eyes widened in terror. "No help for you, I'm afraid."

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, and lunged at Sanguine'ar. The Sith easily dodged the blow. "He's using you, Ahsoka. He's just hoping that you'll do enough damage that he'll be able to finish me off."

"You're lying!" She yelled. "Greth isn't that kind of person! He's an honest, good, true, man!" She said, taking another swing. Sanguine'ar parried the blow, pushing Ahsoka back.

"Honest? You slept with him, and you don't even know his name!" Sanguine'ar said. Ahsoka was caught off-guard by the statement, swinging wide. Sanguine'ar moved in on the opening, kneeing her in the stomach. "What did he promise you? Did he say that he'd spend the rest of his life with you? Did he promise to take you away from everything? To put you up like a queen?" Sanguine'ar brought his blade down, but Ahsoka rolled to the left.

"No. He said you'd kill us. That you were only letting us stay together because it was convenient to you." She stabbed at Sanguine'ar's midsection, but the Sith knocked the attack away. Sanguine'ar countered with a powerful kick to head, knocking Ahsoka across the room, and stunning her. There was the distinct sound of clanking metal and, through her blurry vision, she saw Sanguine'ar destroy her other lightsaber.

"You're beaten." He said.

"Then go ahead and kill me." She pushed herself onto her knees, awaiting the blow she knew was coming.

"No." Sanguine'ar said.

"What, why not?"

"Because you know where he is."

"I won't tell you."

"Don't be a fool, Ahsoka. To him, you're nothing but a piece of meat, to be used, and tossed aside. Even if he does kill me, you'll end up being nothing more than one of his concubines."

"You're lying!" She yelled. "Greth loves-" There was a beeping at Sanguine'ar's terminal, followed by the sound of Greth's voice.

"_Darth Sanguine'ar, this is Lieutenant Greth. I found Commander Nallek, dead. It looks like the Jedi is responsible, milord."_ Ahsoka's heart broke at the announcement. All her energy seemed to flood out of her, causing her to collapse to the floor. Sanguine'ar, too, fell to his knees.

"No. No, it can't be. He-he wouldn't. No." She muttered. The Sith said nothing for a long time.

"He killed her..." Sanguine'ar finally whispered to himself. "Why couldn't I feel it?"

"He...I...He...I..." Ahsoka kept muttering.

"Ahsoka." Sanguine'ar said, hulling her to her feet. "I know what you're going through right now. I'm going to give you a choice." He pulled a small box from a shelf, and unlocked it. "You can stay here, and wallow in your self-pity, or you can take what's in this box, and get your revenge. You can get your vengeance, and punish Greth for everyone he's ever used and broken." Placing the box in front of her, he ran out of the room.

Ahsoka opened the box. Inside were two lightsabers, their hilts were curved, and there was an intricate pattern carved in them. She activated the antique weapons, the blades buzzing to life with a powerful, malevolent, hum. What was most unique about them, however, was the brilliant, silver, color of the blades. She quickly de-activated the blades, and holstered the weapons. Raising to her feet, she caught her reflection on the back of the door.

In only a few hours, it seemed like everything she knew had changed. She stood straighter, then she had before, she wore a scowl on her face, and her once light-blue eyes had turned yellow.

Sanguine'ar ran down the corridors, knocking down slow troopers, and almost hitting several doors. His passions were running hot, fear, hatred, regret, and love flowing through his body. He had little hope that Nallek was still alive. He had hoped that his betrayal would have ended any risk of something like this.

He had hoped that he could have spared her life, and dropped her off on the next planet. She would have been safe from his enemies, and he wouldn't ever have to be conflicted in his goals. He had hoped he could have avoided following his master's path so closely. He hated being wrong.

He made the last turn, and nearly tore the door off of its hinges. She was laying in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood and vomit. Greth had clearly tortured her, with what looked like a knife. Greth had torn her clothes off, and likely done far worse. Sanguine'ar knelt down next to her, propping her up on his knee.

He wiped blood, tears, saliva, and vomit from her face. Her eyes slowly opened. One had been sliced.

"S-S-S-S-Sanguine-ar." She stammered.

"It's me, Sarina." He said

"I'm sorry...milord. I-I-I f-f-failed."

"So did I." He said. "I let my fear cloud my judgment." She reached a shaky hand, two of her fingers missing, up to his face. He cupped her hand in his. "You were right, about everything. You're the only thing I have left in the galaxy, and I threw it all away."

Nallek coughed, hard, blood flying from her mouth. "K-Kr-Kretok...I-I-I-" She shuddered in pain.

"Shh." He whispered into her ear. "It'll all be over soon."

"I-I-I...L-l-love..." He placed a finger over her mouth.

"I know." He said. He steeled himself for what he was about to do. He un-holstered his lightsaber, placing it behind her heart. "I love you." He said. Everything seemed to slow as he activated his blade, the red beam tore through her chest. Nallek's eyes rolled back in her head, her jaw went slack. He slowly laid her back down on the floor. His heart ached, the pain he'd been feeling for over a week magnified a thousand fold.

Hatred burned like a sun within him. He knew the shot was coming, likely before Greth did. He spun and deflected the shot with ease. He wrapped a blanket of Force energy around the Agent, pulling him from the shafts. Greth hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, hard. Normally, Sanguine'ar would have given Greth a chance to raise, and defend himself. Normally, he would have ended it quickly. Normally, Sanguine'ar would have been fighting a man.

Sanguine'ar let loose with a powerful blast of Force Lightening. The normally blue-purple bolts were a blackish-red. Greth let out a satisfying scream. The Sith kept blasting the doomed Agent for several minutes before letting up.

"Please, no more." Greth pleaded. "I beg you, Sanguine'ar. You-you were always known for being merciful."

"Really?" Said a voice from the doorway. "You told me he was a monster. 'Blood-lover'." Ahsoka stood next to Sith.

"You have made your choice?" Sanguine'ar asked. His voice was deeper then it was before, and seemed to reverberate from nothing.

"I have." Ahsoka said. She walked in front of Sanguine'ar, and knelt before him. "The Jedi ways no longer comfort me. They no longer provide solace, or give me answers. I forsake the Jedi Code, and their ways. I pledge myself to you, my master." She said, bowing her head.

An evil smile spread across Sanguine'ar's face. "Good. Your first task will show me your loyalty. Kill him. Kill him slowly."

Ahsoka stood, activated the borrowed lightsabers, and turned to Greth.

"Ahsoka! Baby! Come on! Y-y-you can't be serious! We were, were-No!" Greth shouted as Ahsoka set into him.


	9. Dark Lord Raising pt 1

_For the sake of keeping things short, I'm going to divide this key part of the story into several different parts. Most likely three, or so._

Sanguine'ar finished wrapping his black cloak around Nallek's body. With uncharacteristic gentleness, levitated her body into the back of the large freezer used to store the ship's perishable supplies. When time permitted, he would inter her body in his familial tomb on Korriban. After everything she had done for him, and the Empire, he felt that she deserved it.

Greth's remains, however, were not treated with any such gentleness. Ahsoka had done quite a number on the treacherous fool. They'd had to load his pieces into several bags, to save time. His new apprentice had thrown the bags into an airlock, and blasted them into space. In a few hours, they'd be burning up in Mandalore's atmosphere.

"What do we do next, my master?" She asked.

"Next, we root out the infection on Mandalore. I'm still not sure why a warrior culture like the Mandalorians need help dealing with something like this." He said.

"I think you'll find the Mandalorians are, on the whole, a lot different than the last time you encountered them. And, I know Duchess Satine. She'll figure out what's happened the second I step off the shuttle." She said.

"Then we'll have to see how good of an actress you are."

"Acting the part won't be the problem, but I don't think I can act this away." She said, pointing to her eyes.

"Contacts, or a sun-visor, will fix that. Though, I don't think we'll get the blood out of those clothes."

"I see. What about the Council? Or master Skywalker?" She asked.

"The Empire had spies within the Jedi Order for centuries, before our re-emergence. Some of these spies had generational missions. I'll show what I know of these techniques, that will allow you to blend in, more or less. Just don't act out of ordinary. The lightsabers your carrying will help throw off some of the suspicion, as well as the fact that you have been spending so much time on a Sith vessel."

"Why hide the truth from them? I can simply leave the Order, and they won't be able to do anything to you."

"No, I need you to be my eyes and ears in the temple. I have no doubt that they are already coming up with a contingency plan to take me down. I'm also sure that they've tightened security on the vault in the archives, I want to know every way in and out of it."

"Planning to steal some holocrons? Seems rather, low, for a Sith lord."

"No, just one."

"Oh?" She asked. "Who'd it belong to?"

"A dead man." Sanguine'ar answered.

"You don't trust me?" Ahsoka asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm a Sith, Ahsoka. Trust is a rare thing to find amongst my kind."

"Our kind." She corrected.

"You are not a Sith, not yet." Sanguine'ar said.

"What do you mean? I swore my allegiance to you, I gave up the Jedi ways, I butchered a man. What else do I have to do?" She said, letting her anger build. There was a freedom to it. A freedom she wasn't used to, it was a good feeling.

"A potential apprentice isn't truly and apprentice until after they undergo the Sith trials."

"What do the Sith trials entail?"

"The student is required to make their way through one of the tombs of Korriban, where they'll find a workbench. Once their they must craft their own lightsaber. Then, they must make their way back. Sometimes there are additional goals. Find this, kill that, those sort of things. You'd be amazed what a true Sith will come out with, compared to what they went in with."

"Doesn't sound much different from the padawan trials I had to go through." She said confidently.

"Except the padawan trials won't kill you if you fail. The Sith trials will."

"I see. So once I complete them, then I will be a true Sith?" Ahsoka asked.

"More or less. That is neither here, nor there. Right now, we need to focus on the task at hand. You have a great deal to learn, before I'd consider letting you into those tombs by yourself."

"Please, how hard could it be?" She asked.

"Ever fought a tarentatak, Ahsoka? Do you even know what they are?"

"No."

"It's a Sithspawn. Created by Exar Kun during the Sith War. They stand between five and six meters tall, incredibly dense, powerful, musculature, huge teeth, massive claws, skin like durasteel, poisonous blood and saliva, and a strong resistance to the Force. Kun created them to hunt down Jedi. Somehow they made their way across the galaxy. There are a number of the beasts in the tombs of Korriban, and in other areas strong in the darkside.

"When I took my trials, I ran into two of them. It's rare to run into one, rarer still for the person to survive. To walk into two of them, its only be heard of once before, when Revan was hunting down the Star Forge for the Republic. I was stuck in that tomb for three days before my injuries had healed enough for me to continue. I can't, and I won't, teach you everything. I'm not going to through you in there as unprepared as I was, though."

"For a Sith, you make no sense." She said.

"Not from your nubile view of the Sith, and the darkside, no. Sith, like Jedi, come in many varieties. We all differ, however, in our motivations. Some seek political power, others military. Some Sith are consumed with a desire for knowledge of the darkside. Then, there are those like me, who seek the triumph of the Empire, at all costs. If that means that I must ally with my entire species eternal enemies to restore it to power, then so be it.

"I've seen many Sith pursue their personal desires, above all else. Those who take the shortest path, the path of least resistance. Many will achieve power, but they all end up losing it, just as quickly. The darkside holds many secrets, offers you so much power, but you must control it. Otherwise, you will lose everything to it."

"But, I thought the Sith served the darkside?" Ahsoka asked, perplexed.

"Many Sith serve the darkside, but not all. The most powerful of Sith Lords have made the darkside their servant and ally, not their master. That was one thing that me and my master could never see eye to eye on."

"What do you mean, master?"

"Another topic, for another time. You'll have little time as it is to reflect on the information I've already given you." Master and Apprentice slowly made their way to the bridge. Many of the officers, upon seeing him, shrunk back.

"M-my lord, the Mandalorian guard are trying to make contact." One of the officers said.

"Well, put them through." Sanguine'ar said. The com crackled to life.

"_Unidentified vessel, state your business on Mandalore."_

"We are on a diplomatic mission for the Republic, at the request of the Mandalorian government." Sanguine'ar said.

"_Do not deviate from your current course. We'll need to check your story."_

"Well, do try to be quick about. Time and patience are valuable commodities, and I do not posses great amounts of either." The com went dead for several minutes. The _Korriban's Blood_ glided silently through the void of space. They passed by several trading vessels. Some bore the insignia of the Republic, a few belonged to private corporations. One, in particular, caught Sanguine'ar's eye. It bore a blue and white insignia, several circles were connected to the center with what looked like small bolts of electricity.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"That ship," Sanguine'ar nodded to the vessel. "It belongs to the Chiss Ascendency."

"Never heard of them."

"You really need to study your history. The Ascendency were the only allies of the Empire. The blue-skinned Chiss are an enigmatic, and curious people. During the time of our exile into the unknown regions, the Imperial fleet stumbled upon Ascendency space."

"I take it you two fought each other?"

"That's the amazing thing. We didn't. When the Empire first made contact with the Ascendency, we did what we always did with an alien race: we gave them an ultimatum. Surrender, or be destroyed. In the past, every culture we'd ever encountered had always opted for the latter."

"And these Chiss didn't?" Ahsoka asked, starting to catch on.

"No, they didn't. Instead, they approached us with an offer."

"Must have been a pretty enticing offer."

"Maybe. The details were classified. All I know is; many Sith Lords met some of the best negotiators in the Ascendency. After days of negotiation, the lords returned, with a treaty. The Empire would no enter Ascendency space, without diplomatic authorization, and the Ascendency would be allowed to maintain their own security forces."

"What did the Empire get out of the deal?"

"The Ascendency diverted many of their resources towards the Empire's expansion projects. Some Chiss even joined the Imperial military in the Intelligence division."

"I see." Ahsoka said.

"_Unidentified Vessel,"_ a voice over the com said, "_you are cleared to send a small party down to the surface."_

"Define small." Ahsoka told the Mandalorian.

"_No more than five."_ With that, the com went dead.

"Well, they're friendlier then I remember." Sanguine'ar said. "Ahsoka and I will head down. Keep the ship in orbit, don't let anyone board." He ordered.

"You have some sort of plan, then?" Ahsoka asked, as the two made their way to the hanger.

"Figure out the situation, then see how best to turn it to our advantage." He said.

"_Our _advantage?"

"Yes, our advantage." Sanguine'ar said. "It wouldn't be of any use training you, if you're left with no grasp of the situation."

"Does that mean you're going to let me in on your plan with the _Malevolence, _and all the slaves that were on board?" She asked, her excitement raising.

"Not yet. A secret is no good, if half the galaxy knows about it."

Ahsoka was annoyed at his refusal to trust her, but continued to push the boundaries. "Fine. Then how about telling me what you're planning for the Mandalorians." She said.

"The Mandalorians were allies of the Sith, once. I want to see just how much they've changed. There may yet be an ember of the fierce inferno that was once the Mandalorian soul. If we can re-ignite it, then we will have gained a powerful ally. If not, then I will have to come up with a new plan."

"We may be in luck." Ahsoka added. "There's a group on Mandalore calling themselves Deathwatch. They've been trying to overthrow Dutchess Satine and her pacifist government for years, now. They may be of some use to us."

_Vengeance_ gracefully touched down on the small landing pad. Sanguine'ar watched the loading ramp slowly descended onto the ferrocrete structure. Several guards with metal shields and quarter staves stood around a woman in a vibrantly colored dress, some kind of flower decorating her hair. By the look on her face, she was surprised to see him.

"Greetings." She said, hesitantly. "I am Duchess Satine. You must be the aid we requested from the Jedi Council?"

"I am. You will call me Darth Sanguine'ar." The Pureblood demanded. "I'm told that you are already familiar with Ahsoka Tano?" The togruta gave the duchess a shallow bow.

"Yes, she was of great service to Mandalore the last time she was here. Corky and the other cadets will be quite pleased to know that you have returned, Ahsoka. Perhaps you would be willing. Though, if I might ask, what happened to your clothes, and your eyes?" Satine asked, concerned. Ahsoka opened her mouth to answer, but Sanguine'ar cut her off.

"There was an incident aboard my ship. One of my crewmen attempted to kill me. Ahsoka stopped him. During the fight there was an explosion that caused some minor ocular damage."

"I see. If you'd like, I can have one of our doctors take a look at it. Perhaps there is something we can do for her. And, for yourself, if you so desire." Satine offered.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Sanguine'ar asked. He'd not been able to see what effects the events of the previous day had had on him. Nothing good, he suspected.

"They're...black." The duchess said.

"I see. It is of no concern. Time, however, is. It would be best for us to being soon."

"Of course, come with me to my court, and I shall fill you in on the situation. There is, however, one issue that must be taken care of." She said, motioning to her guards. Two of them closed in on the Sith, reaching for their lightsabers. In one, swift, motion, Sanguine'ar un-holstered his weapon, activated the blade, and stabbed the guard in the throat.

The rest of the guards reacted immediately, brining their shields in front of them, and pressing in on Sanguine'ar. Confused, Ahsoka used the Force to push the soldier going for her borrowed weapons away, and brought the silver blades up, defensively.

In an accusatory tone, Satine said,"That was a direct attack on our sovereignty! If the Supreme Chancellor, or the Council hear about this, they'll-"

"Say how sorry they are, but do little else." Sanguine'ar interrupted. "I am not a citizen of the Republic, or a Jedi. I am the last of the True Sith Empire, and I have allied myself with the Republic to take down the heretical imposters calling themselves Sith. I'd suggest you reconsider the your choices."

"You murdered one of my guards. Ahsoka, how can you stand to be so close to this man?" Satine asked. Ahsoka shot a worried look to Sanguine'ar, who shook his head.

"Your guard attempted to relieve me of my weapon, without any formal declaration. Not that it would have mattered. No one takes my blade."

"It is the law on Mandalore!" Satine protested.

"A law you made no attempt to enlighten me of. Though, I'm curious is it a custom for a neutral, supposedly pacifistic, planet, to seek help from a partisan military organization? You asked the Republic to send aid to remove a suspected Separatist threat. The Republic sent me. I will not give up my weapon, and I will strike down any perceived threat.

"If you don't like the terms of this arrangement, then fine." Sanguine'ar said, turning away from the duchess. The Pureblood began walking to on board the _Vengeance_. "We're gone."

"Wait!" The duchess called after him. "Very well, Darth Sanguine'ar. You and Ahsoka will be allowed to keep your weapons. Just, please, try not to make a big scene, if you have to use them." Ahsoka kept glancing between the two, not believing what had just happened. Her eyes went from Satine's defeated form, her shoulders and back slumped, ever so slightly. There was something about seeing the proud, strong, stalwart, Duchess of Mandalore, beaten and cowed that pleased her.

She truly doubted that a Jedi would have been able to do that.

_Strength of Will is a necessity to truly become a powerful Sith._ Said a voice in her head. It sounded like Sanguine'ar's, but he was standing right next to her, and she'd never known someone to be able to pull off a real conversation, and a telepathic one.

_That was amazing. _She responded. The duchess led the two into the royal court, her guards keeping a tight hold on their weapons.

"I'm afraid I don't have much information to give you, other than that the Separatists seem to be taking an active role in helping the Death Watch." The duchess said.

"Any idea where their activity is most prevalent?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. They're being extra careful about their activities, this time. We haven't been able to identify any of the terrorists."

"Then how can you be sure this is a situation that requires external aid, and that it isn't just some idealists?" Sanguine'ar asked. The situation was annoying him more and more by the second. The duchess hit a switch on her throne. A holoscreen appeared in front of the Sith and acolyte.

"This recording was taken by a witness in front of one of our regional governmental buildings." Satine clarified.

"I don't see any security." Sanguine'ar pointed out.

"Mandalore has a history of open government. We do not feel that armed guards in front of political centers instills confidence."

"Mandalore also has a history of producing fearsome warriors, hell-bent on conquering the galaxy." Sanguine'ar said, staring the duchess down. He looked back to the holoscreen. The cameraman was talking to some woman, Sanguine'ar didn't know, or care, who. The cameraman and the woman continued jabbering on when, suddenly, the cameraman runs past the woman. The camera zoomed in on a something walking towards them.

As it came closer, the figure stepped into the light.

"A Separatist commando-droid." Ahsoka said. "It looks like its carrying some pretty heavy equipment." Sanguine'ar stared at the droid. It did, indeed, appear to be carrying something large on its back. Suddenly, the commando-droid sprinted towards the cameraman who, being the coward that he was, ducked under a table.

Several seconds went by, the cameraman rambling some non-sense about being too young to die. There was a loud explosion, and the camera shook violently. Bits of rubble flew past the scared camera. Some were easily as large as Sanguine'ar's head.

"The droids enacted a suicide bombing. Hundreds died." Satine said, sorrowfully. "We are desperate for aid."

"I see." Sanguine'ar said. "We'll help, but there is a matter of reward."

"Reward!" Satine shouted. "Surely you can't be serious!"

"Surely you don't want the Separatists to overthrow your government, draw Mandalore into the war, and slaughter thousands?" Sanguine'ar mocked. Satine snarled at him.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked.

"I have taken control of a large Separatist vessel, called the _Malevolence._ Unfortunately, the ship has suffered some serious damage. As has the _Korriban's Blood_. I do not possess the facilities to repair them. Let us use Mandalore's facilities, and waive the costs, and I'll bring you all of their heads on a silver platter."

"That is...agreeable." Satine said. "I'll figure out the logistics, while you root out this corruption. If I may ask, where do you plan to start looking?"

"The schools." Was all Sanguine'ar said, as he and Ahsoka left the court. 


	10. Dark Lord Raising pt 2

Ahsoka led the duo down the pack Mandalorian street. The acolyte was humming, and practically skipping down the lavish walk-way. The various citizens sharing the street looked at the duo with a mix of curiosity, confusion, and fear. A few backed away from them. She felt lighter than air, and freer then a bird.

"Why are you so happy?" Sanguine'ar asked. Ahsoka stopped bouncing, and turned towards the Sith, her head bobbing from side to side.

"Because I can be." She said, with a smile. "Come on, we're close to the Royal Academy." Ahsoka started her bouncing-walk down the street, humming even louder. Sanguine'ar shook his head, and laughed at the sight. Ahsoka watched the people's reactions to her. The lightsaber-wielding girl, smiling, humming, covered in blood-stained clothing, made for a fearful sight.

Ahsoka came to a sudden stop in front of a shop, several stands and manikins, dressed in some rater 'exotic' clothing, stood in the window.

"What is it?" Her new master asked.

"Well, you said that I needed some new clothes." She answered. The Pureblood stared at her. A questioning look on his face. "What?" She asked, still bobbin her head from side to side, and rocking her body.

"You're insane." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to get a new outfit at a place called '_Kal's Exotic, Erotic, Goods'_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ahsoka hopped into the store.

Sanguine'ar watched Ahsoka bounce from one area of the store to another, picking all manner clothing. The duo received several strange looks from the civilians wandering around the store. With His bulky armor, skull-like helmet, missing arm, and lightsaber, Sanguine'ar made a terrifying site for these faux-Mandalorians.

Ahsoka, too, was the subject of many questioning looks. Some were full of terror, which Sanguine'ar approved of. Others were filled with contempt, and disdain. A luxury, he felt, that these cowards had not earned. Any sane person would have kept as much distance between themselves, and the strange girl with bizarre eyes, blood-stained clothing, and so much excitement that it was practically suffocating.

After selecting her massive pile, she disappeared into one of the dressing rooms at the back of the store. The Pureblood decided to use this time to solve a few mysteries. Namely, how he was going to fund everything. During the war, he had been wealthy, having inherited Menace's estate, and his adoptive father's.

That was millennia ago, though. He'd left everything to Ana'laya, but there was no way of knowing whether or not his assets had survived the fall of the Empire, or if they'd survived his disappearance. He rested his personal datapad on his leg, and started searching. He followed every link in the chain. Looked at every potential branching off.

Eventually, though, the trail came to an end. His vast estate had long since been hacked up, and sold off. Now, there wasn't even so much as a memory left on the shattered world of Dromund Kaas.

"Great." Sanguine'ar said to himself. Somehow, he'd have to make the few thousand credits he still had last. Ahsoka walked out of the dressing room, wearing all black, tight, pants, and a similar, long-sleaved, leather, jacket. "Tell me your joking."

"Not at all." Ahsoka said. "The way I see it, showing off my natural assets will be an effective tool towards accomplishing my goals."

"Oh?" Sanguine'ar asked. "Enlighten me on your thought process behind that."

"Well," his apprentice began, "I look at it like this; not every confrontation is going to, or needs to, be a visceral fight. Sometimes, you can get much more, for much less, with a little charm, and constructive negotiating. Now, most of the people we'll be likely to run up against are unscrupulous men. Hedonists, scoundrels, and absolute scum of the worst kind.

"That said, we may be stuck in a situation where violence is not the best option, or have an objective unattainable with a lightsaber and brute strength. That's where this," she gestured to herself, "comes in. The right bit of skin here, the right move there, a little provocative words, in the right tone, and we'll have whatever we went for."

"Seems like you have that part sorted out." Sanguine'ar commented. "How easy will it be to modify?"

"What do you mean?"

"That stuff might protect you from thorn and person's nails, but it won't last long against anything military grade. If it's going to be useful, we'll have to add some plating to it."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?" She said, with a smile.

"A true Sith doesn't wing it, and hope for the best, Ahsoka. You'll need to learn that, our you'll not survive long." Sanguine'ar said. He could feel the anger raising in Ahsoka. Good, at least it was there.

"I'm getting this, whether you like it, or not." She said. "And these." She threw a pair of high-heeled boots? Shoes? Some kind of cross between the two, onto the pile.

Sanguine'ar decided now was as good a time as any to test her resolve. "Will you even be able to move in those? I mean, really, now. I think you're starting to sacrifice effectiveness for attractiveness. The clothing, the attitude. Maybe Greth had more of an effect on you then I though. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe, you really are just a-"

"Don't you dare say it!" She shouted, dropping her things. Racks and shelves started shaking around them. "I'm no one's toy, to be used and thrown away!" Clothing, and light racks started levitating, causing the customers and clerks to run in terror, or hide behind something solid, and heavy.

"Please. You're nothing more than-" Sanuine'ar pushed Ahsoka to the edge. The togruta focused on a single free-standing rack, and launched it at the Pureblood. Sanguine'ar easily pushed the projectile away with his own power over the Force. Ahsoka screamed in frustration, and lashed out with her lightsaber. To her shock, and horror, the Sith Lord made no effort to stop her. She brought her lightsaber to a halt barely a millimeter away from Sanguine'ar's flesh.

"Good, Ahsoka." He said. "Very good."

"You-you planned that, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Sanguine'ar walked over to the counter. "Get your stuff, so we can get out of here." Ahsoka threw her pile onto the counter, where the clerk sheepishly rang it all up.

The young togruta could feel her master's unease with the price. She would have to ask him about it later. The frightened clerk winced as Sanguine'ar handed him the credits. It was amusing to see how these people reacted to them, even though they had done nothing to these people, directly.

"H-h-h-here's your c-c-change, s-s-sir." The clerk said. Sanguine'ar snatched it out of the man's hand, causing him to jump back. "T-t-there's still t-t-the issue of t-t-the damages." The clerk squeaked.

"What about it?" Ahsoka asked, arrogantly.

"W-w-well, s-s-someone needs to p-p-pay for it."

"I agree, the owner will need to replace the damaged goods, soon. In the future, I would recommend nailing things down. You can never be too sure when a group of rowdy teens is going to come tearing through." Sanguine'ar cautioned. The two Sith left the store in shambles, its patrons traumatized, and continued on their way.

After an hour of walking, and getting countless strange looks, gasps, and watching people pull small children away, they made it to the Royal Academy. Several Mandalorian security officers met them at the door.

"Hold it!" One of them said. "Stat your business here."

"Duchess Satine asked that we act as substitute teachers, to instruct the students on inter-galactic politics, and the state of things in the midst of the war." Ahsoka said.

"Very well, Jedi Tano. You can go in. Your friend is going to have to wait out here, though, until we can get conformation from HQ."

"You will let me in." Sanguine'ar said, the red eye-lenses in his helmet flaring.

"I...will let you in." The guards said. Sanguine'ar and Ahsoka pushed past the guards, into the Academy. Almost immediately they were greeted by several students, two boys, and two girls.

"Ahsoka!" One of the boys shouted, wrapping her in a bear hug. "It's great to see you." He said, letting her go.

"It's nice to see you, too, Corkey. It's nice to see all of you."

"Are you going to be-" The one with the visor on her started. Noticing Sanguine'ar for the first time, she cut herself off. The others followed her gaze, stepping back from the Sith.

"Ahsoka," the blonde girl said, "what is that?"

"I am Darth Sanguine'ar, Dark Lord of the True Sith." The Pureblood bellowed.

"Ahsoka..." Corky stammered. "Aren't the Sith evil?" Ahsoka gathered them together, sympathy in her voice and eyes.

"There are times," she began, "when something happens that completely throws everything you know out of the window. A nation, a group, even a single person, can cast aside everything that you held to be true. Sanguine'ar and those who follow him showed me this. Showed the whole Order, and the Republic, this."

"So, he isn't evil?" The blond one asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said, turning to the Sith. "Do you think you're evil, Sanguine'ar?"

"If being right makes me evil, then yes. I'm very evil." He said.

"How can you be right, but not be the ones in charge of the galaxy?" The one with the crew-cut said.

"The same way Mandalore can claim to be neutral, yet call upon the aid of a partisan, military group." Sanguine'ar hissed. The Sith pulled his hood back, and removed his helmet. Thin, white, light surrounded all-black pupils, a cruel snarl stretched across his spiked and rigged face. The cadets all backed away from the Pureblood.

"You'll have to forgive Sanguine'ar, patience isn't something the Sith train for. I'll be honest with you, all. We're not here to teach, we're here to investigate the reports of a growing Separatist presence." Ahsoka said.

"What makes you think we have anything to do with it?" The blonde one asked.

"It seems we have a winner, before the game even begins!" Sanguine'ar said. "Tell us everything you know, girl." Sanguine'ar slowly marched towards the frightened Mandalorian.

"Better tell him what he wants to know. Sith don't take 'no' for an answer." Ahsoka pushed. Electricity started crackling around Sanguine'ar's hand.

"Alright!" The girl said. "I'll tell you everything! Just don't hurt me!"

"Good girl." Sanguine'ar whispered. The cadet told them all about a boy she'd recently started seeing. She said that he'd told her that he was a member of the Young Mandalorians for a New Mandalore. He'd said that a Death Watch representative had approached them, telling them all the things the schools had kept hidden from them. About the crusade of Mandalore the Indomitable, how the galaxy used to fear the name 'Mandalorian', and how the current Mandalorian government had turned the whole planet into servile drones.

Apparently, the Death Watch had entered into an agreement with the Separatists, to overthrow the Duchess, and restore the old ways. The YMNM members were being trained by the Death Watch and the Separatists for the coup that would take place, soon.

"Where are they being trained?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to meet him tonight, though." The girl said.

"Perfect. When you meet him tonight, convince him to take you to their hideout." Sanguine'ar started. "Ahsoka and myself will track your position, and attack once we have the location."

"Wait," Corky said, "that's too dangerous. What if they find out what she's doing? They could kill her!"

"She'll be fine, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid, or obvious. Just act like you normally do around him." Sanguine'ar countered.

"I don't know, my lord." Ahsoka started, worriedly, "this plan does seem pretty shaky."

"Every plan is going to have issues. A 'wait and see' approach will not work here, Ahsoka. This child has provided us the shortest distance between two points. We're taking it."

"As you wish." Ahsoka acquiesced.

Ahsoka sat at a small table under the restaurant's awning. On the other side of the terrace, Sanguine'ar skulked in the darkest are he could find. Lugus sat under the moon light, waiting as patiently as she could for her mysterious date to arrive. Her blonde hair was let down, and draped over her red blouse. Several other people, mostly couples, filled the outside terrace, the noise they were making made it hard to hear everything that was going on.

Ahsoka looked back her master. There was a pained aura, that even a non-Force sensitive could have sensed. His back and shoulders were slumped, his eyes dulled, and his mouth was turned down in a slight frown. The two stumps on his cheeks, and several of the bony plates in his face, were vibrating erratically. Ahsoka mutely stirred at her drink as she stared at her master, when she felt a familiar presence.

"What are you doing here, Barriss?" She asked.

"I was in the neighborhood." The miralian knight said, stepping from behind Ahsoka, and sitting across from her.

"You're a liar." Ahsoka said. "What are you really doing here?"

"Master Skywalker felt a disturbance with you, and brought it up to the Council. I was already close, so they sent me." Barriss' eyes travelled up and down Ahsoka. "Nice outfit, trying to fit in with the animals?"

Ahsoka fought down the urge to tear into her, former, comrade. "There was an incident, my old clothes were un-salvageable, so I thought I might change up the style."

"Is that why the monster only has one arm?"

"Partly." Ahsoka said. She was really starting to get angry with the green gal. "It also resulted in the death of Sabrina Nallek, Sanguine'ar's commander, and nearly my own death."

"What?" Barriss shouted, earning several strange looks from the crowd. "Ahsoka, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Sanguine'ar got the situation under control. He saved my life, he helped me a great deal." Barriss tried to catch Ahsoka's eyes as the togruta spoke. Ahsoka, however, kept glancing from Sanguine'ar to the girl at another table.

"Ahsoka," Barriss started, "are you two...lovers?" She asked hesitantly. Ahsoka laughed so hard at the suggestion that she spewed her drink all over Barriss. The commotion caught Sanguine'ar's attention, however, who shot his apprentice a threatening glare.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ Sanguine'ar asked Ahsoka, telepathically.

_The Council sent her._ She responded.

"So, then, what are you to each other?" Barriss' face was turning purple in embarrassment. Ahsoka didn't answer the question. A teen boy in a blue uniform of some type walked onto the terrace, and headed towards the girl Ahsoka had been watching. Ahsoka watched the two talking, with an intense focus. When the two got up to leave, Sanguine'ar followed.

"We'll talk later, Barriss. Right now, I have a job to do."

Sanguine'ar watched the couple meander through several alleyways and dark streets. He kept close to them, making them stick to the shadows. The boy kept his arm wrapped around Lugus, pulling her along. The two came up to what looked like an old abandoned warehouse, except for the alternating colors of lights coming out of it, and the low vibration of a heavy bass.

The boy knocked on the heavy doors three times.

_Ahsoka._ Sanguine'ar called out. _Did you see where they went?_

_Yes, master._ She said.

_Good, come down here, I have something to show you._ A black mass jumped moved through the shadows, leaping from structure to structure, landing in front of the Pureblood.

"You called, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're going to need to make your way through there, but I doubt you'll be able to move around like that without drawing attention to yourself."

"What do you suggest?"

"I'm going to show you an old trick of the Sith Marauders." Sanguine'ar put his hands together, and closed his eyes. Ahsoka did the same. Focus on the rays of light, the visible and invisible spectrums. See the world around you. Now, imagine the light bending, and reflecting, around you, making you one with the scenery." Sanguine'ar watched the light around Ahsoka shimmer, turning her body opaque.

"How's that, master?" She asked.

"Not bad. Not good, but not bad. Here," he pulled a small belt out from his cloak "use this."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a stealth-field generator. Between this, and your new skill, you should be able to sneak into any secret meetings with ease."

"Very well, master."

"Just remember, it makes you nearly invisible, not intangible. Make too much noise, or hit anything, and they'll find you."

"Alright, how do I get in?" She asked.

"That one is for you to figure out." He said, walking away.

"So, you have no suggestions at all?"

"Well, it's a party. They always seem to require more female guests."

"Are you suggesting that I whore myself out?" She asked, shocked and offended.

"I demand that you do whatever you must to succeed." The Sith lord walked away without another word. Ahsoka wasn't convinced a little skin, and a tight outfit, would get her through the door. Not by herself, anyways. That was when an idea struck her. She pulled out her old comlink, and dialed it in to the only other Republic signal on the planet.

"Barriss," she started, "are you there?" Static sounded through the speaker for what seemed like hours.

"_What do you want, Ahsoka_?" Barriss finally responded.

"I need your help on my investigation. My target has gone into some kind of rave, and I don't think they'll let me in by myself."

"_What's your plan?"_

"It'll be easier to explain in person. Come to my location."

Nearly a half hour passed before the mirialan made her way to Ahsoka. The young Sith acolyte almost didn't recognize her, the mirialan had done an almost complete 180 in only a few hours. She was no longer wearing her usual headdress, letting her shoulder-length, black hair fall freely. She also wore form-fitting, black pants, and a similar shirt.

"Nice." Ahsoka said, looking Barriss up and down.

"Indeed." Barriss said, cautiously. "Now will you tell me your plan?" She asked.

"Yup." Ahsoka unbuttoned the first few buttons on her jack, parting the collar wide, offering a teasing view to anyone who'd see her. Including Barriss. She did the same thing to the bottom of her jacket, so it would flap open ever so slightly as she walked. "There," she continued, "your turn now."

"What? Barriss cried out. Ahsoka grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and tied a knot in it, high up, to reveal the mirialan's midriff.

"Not perfect, but it'll do." Ahsoka said, looking them both over. "Here's my idea; there's a party going on in there. I think it's safe to assume that there is going to be a disproportionate amount of horny, intoxicated, teen boys to girls. That'll be our ticket in."

"How do you figure?" Barriss asked. Truthfully, though, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Just follow my lead." Ahsoka whispered, grabbing Barriss' hand, and dragging her to the warehouse. She knocked three times, just like Lugus' date had. A latch was pulled open, revealing too mean-looking eyes. The orbs easily doubled in size when the doorman saw Ahsoka and Barris. The door flew open, a large, sweaty, guard was standing in the doorway.

"Ladies, as much as I hate to say it, we're full up." The guard said. His breath smelled like a decaying gamorrean, and his teeth were a mix of brown and black. The two had to fight the urge not to gag. Ahsoka leaned forward, offering the guard a better view, pouted her lips, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Are you _sure_ we can't come in?" She asked, tracing the inside of her collar with a slender finger.

"Well, there might be _something_ we could work out." The guard said, turning from the two. "Why don't you girls fol-" The guard stiffened and shuddered as Ahsoka drove her blade through his torso.

"Like you ever stood a chance." She said. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber, letting the guard's body slump to the ground. "Come one Barriss, let's...what's wrong?" Barriss looked from the dead guard to Ahsoka, pure horror on her face.

"What have you done, Ahsoka?" She asked, terrified. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I've turned my back on the Jedi ways." She said. Immediately, her mind was bombarded with what felt like one thousand blasts of lightening.

_What the hell are you doing? _Sanguine'ar roared. _You kill the doorman with reckless abandon, now you're telling a Jedi you've betrayed her? Are you insane, or just stupid?_

"You remember Greth?" Ahsoka asked Barriss. Barriss nodded. "Well, Greth convinced me to sleep with him. He preyed on my repressed emotions and desires, turned me into his little slave, convinced me that I loved him. Then, when I thought I'd found something truly amazing, he betrayed me. He convinced me to attack Sanguine'ar, to throw my life away to weaken my master.

"While I was busy fighting an unwinnable battle, he hunted down, and tortured, Nallek. Sanguine'ar showed me the truth of what Greth was doing to me. How he didn't care about my existence, or any alien's. Greth just wanted to set himself up as Emperor. We managed to stop him, but not before the damage had been done.

"You should have seen it, Barriss. Seen what that monster did to a loyal Sith soldier. Out of mercy, born from love, Sanguine'ar ended her life. Then he let me take my vengeance on Greth. It was a liberating experience. I've never felt so free, so passionate, so full of life."

"Ahsoka! The Sith teach hatred, violence, and chaos! They seek to enslave everyone who isn't them! How can you agree with that?" Barriss cried, grabbing hold of the mirialan. "How could you turn your back on everyone? After everything that we've done together, how can you turn your back on me?"

"After seeing how this war is going. After seeing, first hand, how corrupt and inept the Republic is, after seeing how blind, weak, and hypocritical the Council is, how can you still defend them? Before you go condemning me, off the bat, why don't you let me show you just how much there is to Sanguine'ar, the Sith, and the Darkside." Ahsoka gently took Barriss' hands into her own, starring into her eyes.

"I suppose that wouldn't be too bad." Barriss said, enraptured by Ahsoka's strange, green-blue eyes.

_See, nothing to worry about._ Ahsoka thought.

_We'll see._ Sanguine'ar responded.

"Come on." Ahsoka said, leading Barriss further into the rave. The pounding of the bass started to become deafening, Ahsoka's montrals threatened to explode. Still, she found the beats, the lights, the energy, all of it, so exhilarating.

Almost immediately, Barriss and Ahsoka started receiving lecherous looks from male patrons.

_I can see Lugus, over there._ Ahsoka told Barriss, telepathically.

_Doesn't look like the two are going anywhere._ Barriss said. Ahsoka had to agree with the statement. Lugus' date had her pinned to the bench seat they were on, kissing her neck, and feeling her entire body.

_We need to show her that we're here, but we can't create any suspicion_. Ahsoka looked around the party. There was a bar set up on one side, a stage with a DJ on the other. Ahoska's eyes fixed on a large platform next to the stage, with what looked like a support pole on it. Barriss followed Ahsoka's eyes.

_You aren't thinking-_

_ That these people might enjoy a free show? Yup, I am._ Ahsoka grabbed Barriss, and dragged her over to the DJ. After a little persuasion, the Ortolan agreed to play a special song for the occasion. Ahsoka and Barriss got in position as the Ortolan killed the lights.

"Hey there all you rockin' Mandos and Mandies, do we have a treat in store for you. Two of the loveliest ladies this side of the Hydian way. Show 'em some good ol' Mandalorian passion, and these two vixens might just make all your dreams come true." The DJ announced. A bright spotlight went on, illuminating the makeshift stage, and the music started pounding.

"If she misses this," Ahsoka whispered to Barriss, "we probably never wanted her on this mission in the first place."

Sanguine'ar took a slow tour around the dry-docked _Malevolence._ Dozens of workers were busy repairing the large holes in the hull. The supervisor told him that it would be at least a standard week before they would start work on the interior, then went into a list of technical specs about what they were doing.

"Stop." The Sith Lord said. "The only thing I'm worried about is how long it's going to take, and" he pulled out a holo-pad, "when you're going to make the changes in here." The supervisor took the disk.

"I'll see what we can do, but we have to work within our budget, and timeframe." The supervisor said, sweat forming on his grizzled brow.

"You will do the modifications I've asked for." Sanguine'ar said, waving his hand.

"I...will do the modifications."

"You will do them pro-bono, as a gift for the generous time invested by the Empire on behalf of Mandalore."

"I...will do them pro-bono, for the Empire."

"So glad you could see reason." Sanguine'ar said. "I'll be back in a week to check on your progress." Sanguine'ar left the dry-dock, and headed for the most secluded spot he could find. Ducking into what looked like an abandoned apartment building, and activated his long range communicator.

"Report." He said.

"_My lord, everything is going as planned."_ One of this soldiers said. _"We've taken the slaves from the _Malevolence _to Dromund Kaas. They're already working hard getting a base set up. We started the particular slaves you mentioned on their training regimen. They're progressing faster than you'd expected. We're going to need an actual Sith here, soon, or we'll lose control."_ One of his lieutenants said.

"Fear not, soldier. My apprentice will be ready, soon." Sanguine'ar said, a malicious smile spreading across his face.


	11. Dark Lord Raising pt 3

_So, I got a Beta invite to The Old Republic, which creates something of a quandary. On the one hand, I have much better access to information about the time frame of the Great War, and the Treaty of Coruscant, which was the time in which Sanguine'ar was born and raised. On the other, a great deal is under BioWare's Non-Disclosure Agreement. _

_That said, I'm going to start working on a prequel, detailing Sanguine'ar's raise through the Sith Empire, and the events that made him the Sith he is. Won't be out anytime soon, though._

Ahsoka and Barriss slowly crept through the corridors under the old warehouse. The lights were dim, and flickering, creating a great number of shadows for the two to hide in. It wasn't long, though, before they realized that they were going to need much more than a few shadows to get continue. Ahsoka slipped on her stealth field generator, and motioned for Barriss to stay there.

A brief, blue, flash engulfed Ahsoka as she activated the device. The electronic field bent the light around her, turning her into a faint shimmer. Calling on the new tricks she'd learned from Sanguine'ar, she further bent the light, making her almost completely invisible. She continued on, watching her every step. She slowed, almost to a complete stop, as she crept past the door guards, and into the crowded room beyond them.

Hundreds of young Mandalorians were gathered into the room. At the far end, a tall, muscular, man, in Mandalorian armor, branded with the symbol of the Death Watch, was speaking to them.

"Do not fool yourselves, young heroes," he said, "the Duchess and her weak willed ways will do nothing but weaken our core, and make us wholly dependent on external aid."

"But, how can you say that, when you're the ones aligned with the Separatists?" One of them said.

"It is a temporary alliance. The Separatists recognize what it means to be Mando'ade. They remember how great we once were. How great we can be again. Duchess Satine would deny this. She would let black market agents, corrupt privateers, and lawless corporations gut us, just so she can keep everyone subjected under her so-called 'peaceful ways'.

"I ask you, young Mandalorians, what has her quest for peace gotten us? She required Republic aid to discover the heavy black-market element on Mandalore. She needed a Jedi to realize that the Prime Minister was busy lining his own pocket on the backs of good Mandalorians. If she continues on her path, we Mandalorians will become nothing more than pack-mules, and laborers, for the Republic, or whoever the Duchess decides to whore us out to next." Cheers and grunts of acknowledgement went through the crowd. Some of them even started clapping.

"I put this call out to you, Mandalorians of tomorrow, stand up for what is yours! Seize your destiny! Join with us to restore the might of the Mandalorians! Fight with us, and the galaxy will fear our name once more!"

_Ahoska,_ Sanguine'ar said.

_Now is __**not**__ a good a time, my lord._ She responded. Her concentration was wavering, and she was afraid that, this close to the crowd, she would be discovered.

_I think it's about time to make your move. I'm going to be out of contact for awhile, so I'm leaving this situation in your hands. _

_ Wait, what? You can't just leave! I have no idea how to relate to these people_

_ Yes, you do. Mandalorians are passionate, dauntless, warriors. You are a passionate, dauntless warrior. All I'm tasking you with is, arranging for a time, and a secure place, for us to begin negotiations._

_ Very well, my lord, I will not fail you._ She felt Sanguine'ar's powerful presence withdraw from her mind. She was, now, truly alone in this place. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the Shadows.

"You can't just get up and leave, just because something of greater interest to you has come along!" Duchess Satine shouted. "We had a deal!"

"I know, and I'm keeping up to my end of the bargain. My men are still in orbit, Ahsoka is still planet-side, she will be handling the situation while I am gone. It will only be a few days, at most. Besides, I thought you had faith in Ahsoka." Sanguine'ar said, trying to remain calm. Every time he spoke to the Duchess, the desire to simply through her out of the window was becoming harder, and harder, to ignore.

"It's not Ahsoka that worries me. Why should I bother to help you, if you won't even do what you agreed to do?"

"The Separatist threat will be ended, like I promised. I just won't be doing it the way you think. Of course, if you'd prefer, I could just have all of my troops land on the surface, and tell the Chancellor of your refusal to cooperate." Sanguine'ar said. The Duchess scowled at him, her anger and growing hatred, of the Sith tasted sweet.

"Fine." She growled. "Will do it your way."

"I thought you'd see reason."

"How long are you planning on being gone, on this little excursion?"

"Like I said, it will only be a few days. I have some Imperial business I must attend to." Sanguine'ar said, done with the conversation. The Sith Lord turned his back on the Duchess, and made for the exit to the Royal Court.

"The entirety of the Empire can be found on two ships, what business could you possibly have that would take you offworld?" The Duchess asked, convinced she was being scammed.

"Your ignorance of Imperial and Sith affairs is not an issue I feel any need to resolve." The heavy doors closed behind Sanguine'ar. Two guards immediately flanked him, guiding him to the nearest exit, which was the opposite direction he needed to go. "Gentlemen, I thank you for your polite gesture," he said sarcastically, "but I assure you, I am quite capable of making it to where I need to go by myself."

When Sanguine'ar stopped flowing the guard's 'gentle guidance', the both brought their force pikes to bare. "We **will** take you to the nearest exit, and you **will **comply." One of them said

"You will take me to the hanger." Sanguine'ar said, attempting to use the Force to bend their minds.

"No, we won't" The second guard responded. They both started inching closer, their weapons at the ready. Sanguine'ar grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber, lightening crackling around his hand.

"You will, or they'll never find the bodies." He said.

"Att-" The guard on the right started. Faster than either of the Mandalorians could react, Sanguine'ar drew, activated, and plunged his lightsaber into his chest. The surviving guard stared at the Pureblood in complete disbelief.

"How about now?" Sanguine'ar asked, anger and blood lust dripping from his words.

"R-right away, my lord." The guard said with a bow. He turned on his heels, and led Sanguine'ar down the ornate walls of the palace. The trek was much shorter then Sanguine'ar would have anticipated, the guard led him into an open court yard with an air taxi waiting at the edge.

"See, was that so hard?" He asked. The guard feverishly shook his head. "Didn't think so." As he boarded the taxi, Sanguine'ar turned towards the guard one last time. "One more thing," he started, "about that little incident in the palace. I suggest you explain to the Duchess how your partner was over anxious, and assaulted me for no other reason than suggesting a change of direction."

The guard swallowed hard, and nodded at the obvious threat.

"Glad we have an understanding. Droid!" He said, turning to the taxi's driver. "Take me to Hangar four of the Mandalorian Royal Space Port." The droid beeped what Sanguine'ar assumed was an acknowledgement, and the car sped off towards into the Mandalorian sky lanes. The small car weaved in and out of traffic, the droid driver every bit as chaotic and dangerous as any living driver.

The taxi made a sharp left, nearly colliding with two trucks, and came to a lurching stop in front of the space port. For the first time in his life, Sanguine'ar was glad he decided to wear his seatbelt. The droid made some more beeping noises, and a small pad for scanning credit chips appeared from its seat. Sanguine'ar looked from the scanner to the droid. The homicidal droid made a satisfying gurgling static noise as his lightsaber tore through its torso.

"The nerve of some people." He said, pushing the taxi over the space port's edge. Shocked Mandalorians stared at the garishly armored figure. "Out of my way." He said. The many visitors and workers parted, giving Sanguine'ar a perfectly straight path to the hanger. The Sith Lord called his droid pilot, giving it the flight plan. The _Vengeance _was airborne before the ramp even finished closing. The Interceptor streaked through the sky, into the blackness of space, and docked with _Korriban's Blood_ in only a few minutes.

Even so, it felt like the trip was taking far too long to Sanguine'ar. He ran through the halls at a speed impossible for any normal man, and difficult to achieve for most Force wielders. He slowed as he got to his quarters, this was not a job he wanted to rush. One missing part, on damaged crystal, and the lightsabers Ahsoka would make could blow up in her face, or be completely useless.

He carefully selected his most well crafted lenses, the most effective hilts, and a wide range of color crystals, ranging from silver to red. The only thing left were the power crystals. He kept them in one of his large chests, normal looking on the outside, but specially crafted with Sith alchemy to hide the aura of power emitting from its contents, and trapped so that any attempt to open it without the use of the Force would result in electrocution.

He chose the most powerful of the crystals, including a set of twin Krayt Pearls. The Pearls had been pried out of the gullet of a particularly large, and ancient, Krayt Dragon. So large that it had taken eight hunters, including Sanguine'ar, and several well-place mines, to bring the beast down. Throwing the necessary tools, torches, solder, and the like, into a box, Sanguine'ar hastened his way back to the _Vengeance_.

"Get us out of here, Teebee." Sanguine'ar said.

"_Begging your pardon, my lord, but where did you say we were headed, again?"_ The droid asked.

"Korriban."

"_As I thought. I'm sure my lord is already aware, but there are no available, safe, landing platforms on the surface."_

"Then we'll have to improvise." Sanguine'ar hissed. The Sith lord didn't like droids on good days, he liked them even less when they questioned his plans.

"_As you wish._ _I will inform you upon our arrival._"

"Good. I'll be in my room." Sanguine'ar left the bridge, the large galaxy map casting harsh shadow on the walls. He walked through the eerily silent ship, once, there would have been loyal followers and companions filling this ship. Once, he would have traded his first born for this kind of quiet. The more he listened, though, the more he wished things were different. Everything looked so foreboding, and alien.

His personal room, with its large, satin-draped, bed, looked so cold. Images of the first time he'd laid Ana on the sheets, how she'd writhed, and squirmed in pleasure. He remembered, with a bitter-sweet joy, when he held her in his arms. So trusting, so in love. The passion he felt for her, for what they had, the power it had granted him, seemed so far gone. Millennia separated them, now. Anger, pain, sorrow, regret, and feared, all flooded through him.

Electricity danced around him, radiating arcs of blue, red, white, and purple echoed the tempest in his heart. The bed, designed and built to withstand the violent force that would work against it, started shaking. The metal groaned as the Pureblood's rage tore at it. With a deep, mournful, terrible, roar, the supports were torn asunder. Sanguine'ar curled his hand into a tight fist. The bed was crushed into a ball of metal, fabric, and beads.

"Damnit." He said. Sanguine'ar rolled the ball into the corner, and sat at the small worktable he'd added. Opening the bag, he took out several of the lightsaber parts, including the Pearls, and laid them out on the table. He had no proof that Ahsoka was as gifted with lightsaber crafting as he was, and the crystals and parts that would make her new weapons were far too valuable to be left in the hands of novices. He poured all the passion tearing at him into the weapons, empowering the Pearls with the un-checked might of the Darkside. The slivery orbs turned a deep black, a chaotic red glowed out of the center.

Hours melted away as he carefully assembled the hilts. With the Pearls, and some of the fixtures in place, he carefully placed the incomplete hilts into a protective case. The rest of the assembly would be up to her, assuming she survived the trials of the tomb.

"So, what say you, young Mandalorians? Will you stand with us, or will you be swept away?"

"I say," Ahsoka said, the stealth field around her shimmering, and fading, "that you would be a fool not to stand with him."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The armored Mandalorian asked.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, formerly of the Jedi Order. I've come here with a message." She said. "My new master, Darth Sanguine'ar, Dark Lord of the True Sith, wishes to speak with you."

"Ahsoka..." He started. "You were the Jedi who took down the Prime Minister. Now, you say you are no longer a part of the Jedi Order, and you seek out the Death Watch directly. What's your angle?"

"As I said, I was sent to deliver a message from my master. He is the last of the Sith Purebloods, a powerful Juggernaut who killed countless Jedi during the Great War. Now, he seeks to rebuild the Empire, and is seeking the aid of powerful, and honorable warriors. Those who live for battle, who are loyal, and who know no fear. Can you think of any group better then the Mandalorians?"

"If your master is truly such a great warrior, why didn't he come himself?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Rebuilding both a species, civilization, and way of life takes a great deal of work. Pursuing this goal meant that he had to leave Mandalore. So, he sent me to arrange a date for the two of you to conduct proper negotiations."

"You barge into our meeting, interrupt our proceedings, offer us a new deal, and a new master, and just expect us to sign on?" The Mandalorian asked. "You must be stupid. Mandalorians, attack!" A dozen armored Mandalorians emerged from the shadows, and began firing on Ahsoka. She took several shots in the shoulder and legs before she could react. The pain was intense, worse than anything she'd experienced yet. Drawing on the power of her pain, her anger and embarrassment of being ambushed, and her fear for herself and Barriss, she unleashed a storm of Force lightening.

The streams of electricity arced through the air, and slid across the ground, electrocuting the Mandalorians. Their leader, and the crowed of teens, looked on in a mix of horror and awe. As the storm subsided, the smoking bodies, their armor blackened by heat, slumped to the ground.

"That took a great deal of my power, but my master makes me look like a spec in the distance. You would be wise to listen to his offer." Ahsoka said.

"Y-yes. Tell Darth Sanguine'ar that we will hear him whenever he likes."

"He will be quite please to hear that." Ahoska said, giving him a condescending bow.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss said, running into the room. I heard fighting, and-" The mirialan looked around the room in shock. "Ahsoka, what happened? What did you do?" She asked.

"I call it aggressive negotiations." She said. "We're finished here, let's go."

"What? Ahsoka, we're supposed to stop the Death Watch from causing anymore damage, how can we just leave?"

"We walk out the door."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Ahsoka? They're terrorists, killers, how can we just let them go?"

"Barriss," Ahsoka said, pouting her lips, and pulling Barriss to her. "I know you're confused, but you need to trust me. Please?" She ran her other hand over Barriss' flushing reddening cheek. Barriss covered Ahsoka's hand with her own. Barriss' eyes darted around the now-empty room.

"I-I don't..." Barriss stuttered. "My head is spinning, it's so hard to think."

"Don't fight the urge, Barriss. Let your passions go, embrace them. Join us, and open yourself up to everything that life has to offer." Ahsoka leaned in, her eyes locked with Barriss' own glassy orbs. "That-a girl." She said. At the last second, Barriss pulled away.

"No." She said. "I am a Jedi. I can't betray my oath." Anger swelled up within Ahsoka.

"You betray yourself, and me!" Ahsoka shouted. "The Jedi would deny you everything, out of fear. Not just anger, but all passions. Love, lust, joy, excitement, admiration, desire, all of the great emotions, the passions, of life. The things that everyone has a right to experiance."

"Ahsoka! Listen to yourself! Jedi must deny themselves these things, or they'll fall into darkness! Just look at what Dooku and his master have done. Look at the exploits of your own master! Ahsoka, once you start you can't stop. Even the positive emotions, the joys of life, lead to despair, hatred, and pain!"

"Yes, they can. Darth Sanguine'ar warned about those risks, he told me that they promised great power, but at the cost of my humanity. He also told me about other, possibly greater passions. Things like genuine, romantic, love. Things like joy, brotherhood, lust, and so many others. Barriss, passions shouldn't be feared. They should be embraced. Let me show you just how wonderful, fulfilling, and glorious the 'evil of the darkside' can be. Let me show how wrong the Jedi are, about everything.

"Let me show you the second greatest thrill I've experienced." Ahsoka ran her hands through Barriss' black hair. An intense pressure pushed in on Barriss mind.

"I can't fight it anymore." Barriss said. "I-I want you. I want this. I-I want it all."

"Good girl." Ahsoka said. She pulled Barriss in, kissing her deeply. Ahsoka grabbed Barriss' hands, and guided them to the zipper on her tight jacket. Barriss slowly, nervously, pulled the zipper down. "Don't be afraid, baby, you're going to love this."

Gently, Ahsoka laid Barriss down on the floor.

_Setress_. The nameless, soundless voice said.

"Setress." Sanguine'ar imitated. The Pureblood pulled himself out of his meditative stance. Through his mastery of the Darkside, he was able to get imprints of Ahsoka's progress. He was pleased with the results of her meeting with the Mandalorians. He was even more impressed with her manipulation of the Jedi the Council had sent.

Though, what long term effects that manipulation may have, remained to be seen.

"_My lord, we are coming out of hyperspace. We should be in the Valley of the Dark Lords within the hour._" Teebee said over the com system.

"Good. Get us as close to the tomb of Marka Ragnos as possible." Sanguine'ar slipped back into his meditation. Old memories assaulted him, some good, few wonderful, most bad, and some absolutely terrible. He waded through the sea of memories, fishing out the one's he cherished most. The first time Ana told him that she loved him. The first time he won a battle. Seeing Nallek in the armor of Viken squad.

Something, however, had other plans for him. Just as he was about to slip into each memory, letting the sounds, the feelings, the smells, over take him, he was reminded to the terrible times in his life. First was the brutal torture, rape, and murder of his mother. Barely four, and he remembered it perfectly. The sounds of her screams of pain and anger. The feel of being pinned down by the Republic soldiers as they used a rusty knife to saw off his facial tendrils, and broke off his cartilaginous eye stalks.

He did not run from these memories, however. He faced each one, drawing strength from them, embracing the passions and emotions each one brought up in him. Such was the gift that Korriban, or its forgotten spirits, bestowed upon him. The last of the true Sons of Korriban. The last of the crimson conquerors that defeated the Rakattan Infinite Empire, who brought the galaxy to its knees. The last of the Sanguine'ar, the Blood-sworn.

Sanguine'ar removed his armor choosing, instead, to wear simple, black, robes. He stood at the air-lock door, waiting for the distinctive shudder of the ship touching down. He kept the incomplete lightsabers, and remaining parts, close to him, securely attached to his waist. He opened the heavy, black, doors immediately upon the _Vengeance's_ landing. The frigid air of the holy tomb world blasted him. He slowly descended down the landing ramp. He burrowed his large toes deep into the cold, lose, sand of the home world of his species. The howling, cold, wind swirled around him. As close to a welcoming gesture as he would get.

The ramp closed behind him, sealing the ship off from the many predators of Korriban. In the distance, he could hear the distinctive howl of the tuk'ata. The semi-sentient watch dogs of the ancient tombs of the long dead Lords of the Sith. Sanguine'ar walked down the desolate path leading to the tomb of Marka Ragnos. He remembered his first time here, the skeletons of failed acolytes, and even some un-earthed remains from the Great Hyperspace War.

Now, only sand lay before him, hiding the great many secrets of Korriban. Several tuk'ata flanked him, traveling across the walls of the tombs. No doubt, it had been centuries, at least, since they'd last seen a true Sith. He could hear the hounds chattering back and forth, no doubt plotting their strategy to take him down. The sounds of sharp claws impacting with the stone of the tombs began to speed up on both sides. He could sense the other tuk'ata falling back, to attack him from the rear.

Sanguine'ar stopped, and readied his lightsaber. Seeing an opportunity, the tuk'ata attacked. Grey, muscular, bodies, razor-sharp, claws, and gnashing teeth came at him from all directions. Sanguine'ar focused his energy and, in a violent burst of raw power, threw the tuk'ata into the surrounding tomb walls. Some limped back to their feet, other did not.

"Gra tricht na spi ka tu." One of the tuk'ata said. It was an old dialect, used by the Sith before the arrival of the Jedi Exiles that enslaved the Sith. A language lost to time. Realizing that talking wasn't going to solve the problem, Sanguine'ar called upon the Force, to manipulate the beasts' minds. Eventually, Sanguine'ar managed to put in the tuk'ata's minds that he was not a threat, but a savior. Believing the thoughts Sanguine'ar put in their heads, the surviving tuk'ata limped away from the Sith.

Sanguine'ar made the rest of the journey in peace. The tomb of Marka Ragnos loomed before him, a massive bust of the ancient half-breed crowning the entrance way. Ruble and rocks barred any would-be tomb looters and pilgrims from entering the holy site. With little effort, the Pureblood through the debris to the side. Using his lightsaber, he cut open the massive, stone, doors. The putrid smell of stagnation, mold, and rot nearly forced him back.

The sunlight did little to abate the darkness more than a few feet into the tomb. He stepped into the tomb, using his lightsaber to light his path. A few steps into the tomb, the doors slammed shut. Mysterious but, then, every-day occurrences on Korriban were always mysterious. Sanguine'ar continued on without giving the incident another thought.

Relics of the past surrounded him. Most were mundane, pots, vases, and the like. Others told any visitor of the dark, barbarous, traditions of the ancient Sith. Thousands of skeletons surrounded him. Some were bare but, others wore simple metal decor, with the few tattered remains of simple robes. Sith of the slave caste, herded into the tomb of their dead master, and left to die. Something about the sight always un-nerved him. The thought of so many faithful servants being condemned by their own people to such a horrible, and un-warranted, almost justified the purge the Republic and Jedi had committed against his people.

Lost in his cultural criticism, he didn't notice the dark presences, or the apparitions forming behind him.

"Hello, Kretok." A voice said behind him. Sanguine'ar spun around, his lightsaber at the ready.

"It can't be." He said, dropping the blade.


	12. Set Up

_So, I have some fun facts direct from the beta of The Old Republic. First fact: The voice actor who does Padme in the Clone Wars series also does the voice for the Sith Warrior's first companion, Vette, as well as the Princess of Alderaan. Second fact: One of the Sith classes (don't want to spoil it for anyone) gets an apprentice that looks like a certain Togruta, she even duel wields. _

"L-lord M-M-Malgus?" Sanguine'ar stammered. "How?" The ephemeral being slowly approached Sanguine'ar, with all the focused, patient, yet volatile power that his master had once possessed.

"The Darkside holds a great, many, secrets, my apprentice. Secrets lost to you, and your heretical ways to thinking. You see, only by serving the Force's will, by aligning ourselves with Its natural flow, will we ever, truly, be able to achieve our full potential. How many years did I spend, trying to make you see that?" Malgus asked.

"Far too many. Differences in opinion aside, why are you here? Why now?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"I had to see for myself, if what I felt was true. If the prodigal Pureblood had truly made his way back to the world of his ancestors. I am pleased to see I was not disappointed. Tell me, my apprentice, where did you go? Where have you been all these years?" The specter of Sanguine'ar's former master looked so old, so tired. Even despite the effects the Darkside, and decades of constant battle and conflict, had had on him. He looked far more ancient than he rightfully should have.

"I'm not sure. I made the jump to Ryloth, per Darth Marr's orders. When I arrived, though, I found myself thrown so far into the future. I can see, now, why no one has ever made it through that route."

"I see. It was not as we had all assumed, then." Malgus said. There was a tone in his voice Sanguine'ar had rarely heard. Relief? Happiness? "We had all assumed you'd been killed or, worse, had forsaken your oath to the Empire."

"Anyone who truly believed I would betray the Empire is a fool." Sanguine'ar said in disgust.

"She was the biggest supporter of the theory. She was so convinced you'd either gone mad with power, or had abandoned everything to be Lieutenant Nallek."

"You lie!" Sanguine'ar spat.

"It's true, Kre." Another Sith specter said. It's voice sounded so musical, so warm, so loving. Under the warming currents, though, Sanguine'ar could feel the cold depths of cynicism, the betrayal, the pain.

"Ana," Sanguine'ar said, turning to the spirit. "How could you ever believe such a thing? You were everything to me!"

"Apparently, not enough for you to refuse a mission that you knew would take you through such dangerous space. Do you have any idea what it like? All those weeks waiting, for any word of what happened? Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent, starring at the ceiling, wondering what was happening to you?" Darth Lantra's eyes burned a hellish red against the pale blue of the energy making up her physical form.

"Ana, you know I would never have abandoned you! The whole Republic could never have kept me from you! I-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your lies! Your excuses! That's all you were, all you ever were. You claim to be Sith, yet you posses none of the strengths that true Sith possess. You are the embodiment of weakness. You don't deserve to be called Darth, or Sith, or even Pureblood."

"How dare you!" Sanguine'ar hissed. "Who are you to challenge me! Were it not for me, Menace would have killed you! Who are you to question me lineage! To question my power! If your ways to subservience to the Force, and of bathing in pure hate, at the expense of your other passions, are so right; then why am I the only Sith left?"

"You are not." Malgus started. "Darth Sidious is the most powerful Sith Lord to ever live. He will crush the Republic, the Jedi, and you."

"You are but a grain of sand to him. Small, insignificant, meaningless. Our time here has shown us the truth. Darth Bane's ways will lead the Sith to an era of prosperity never before seen, and Sidious will make it happen." Lantra said. "There is no hope for you, save the one we offer to you now."

"End your life, here, now. Let your body fall with the Sith slaves, with your ancestors. Sacrifice yourself to the true Lords of the Sith, just as they were, and you will be granted a place of mild importance amongst us."

"Join us, Kre, and we can be together, once more. You don't need to be afraid of death, or of the pain. You don't need to be afraid of anything." Lantra's eyes stared at him with the same love, same passion, same desire, as they had in life. Sanguine'ar felt as though he was falling into them. He wanted so much to believe her, to put all of his burdens behind him. Just to feel her embrace once more. His hand began to tremble, his nerves started to break.

That was when it hit him. Anger rose up with him, as he realized what they were trying to do. There would be no acceptance, no joyous reunion. This was their own way of betraying him. Black and red energy swirled around him, his black eyes lit up with an unholy dark-purple light. They wanted to break him, to end him. They would not succeed.

"No." Was all Sanguine'ar said. The energy around with burst with an explosive energy, shards of the incorporeal shell impaling the spirits. Malgus' form burst, beads of blue scattering in all directions, before disappearing. Lantra's flickered, like a dying light. Her will to remain in this world was strong, but she was no match for the Pureblood.

"I don't- I don't understand. All this time. All my anger and pain." She said, her voice was quiet, as if it were coming from far away. "The visions. The visions I saw. You always died in this tomb. We, we were always. Kretok, my love, I'm so- so sorry. For everything. I thought- I thought that you had betrayed me, for Sabrina. I let my pain and sorrow overcome my judgment. I hope, one day, you will be able to forgive me." Sanguine'ar watched as her spirit faded from the world.

Silently, Sanguine'ar pushed through the rest of the eerily still tomb, in relative peace. His mind was silent as he prepared laid out the hilts and parts of Ahsoka's new lightsabers in front of Marka Ragnos' sarcophagus. With everything in place, he closed the doors to the heavy chambers, and sent a ripple through the Darkside of the Force. Quickly, he made his way out of the tomb, before the disturbance attracted the beasts of Korriban.

"See," Ahsoka said, "was that such a terrible thing?" She ran her hand down Barriss' naked back, lightly tracing the smooth curve of her spine.

"No." Barriss said. "That was amazing. Why would the Jedi ever deny us something like that?"

"The Jedi are misguided, hypocritical, fools, Barriss. They think that all passions will turn any Force wielder into some kind of monster. Sometimes, I don't think they even understand themselves." Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss, pulling the mirialan closer to her. "All you have to do is look at the universe to see just how important those passions are to everything. Why turn away from them? Why deny yourself the joys of love, romance, even anger and sorrow. I've never felt as alive as I have since joining Sanguine'ar."

"I still don't know, Ahsoka." Barriss said. She grabbed Ahsoka's hand, and pulled it to her heart. "I'm not sure I can just turn my back on the Jedi, after everything they've given me."

"_Then maybe you should ask them what happened after the Great Hyperspace War." _A voice said. Both of the girls scrambled to cover themselves, as Ahsoka recovered her holocom. "_Was I interrupting something?"_

"Yes, you were." Ahsoka said. "I was really enjoying it, too."

"_You'll get over it. I must say, I was expecting a great many things to come for your interaction with Offee, but this was not one of them. I'm impressed."_

"I aim to please, master. I think you'll be even more pleased when you hear what I have to say regarding my mission."

"_Thrill me."_

"The leader of the Death Watch has agreed to speak with you. If his tone was any indication, I think you could ask him to walk into a room full of rakgouls, naked, and he'd do it."

"_Very good, Ahsoka. The sooner we can get you off of Mandalore, the better. Though, I am curious, what do you plan to do with Offee?"_

"I'm trying to convince her to see the truth in your ways, master. I'm sure you'll find her more than adequate." Ahsoka wrapped her arm around Barriss' waist, pulling her close.

"_Perhaps, we'll see. Contact me when you have the leader of the Death Watch ready." _Sanguine'ar said, as his holographic image faded.

"Why is he in such a hurry to get you off of Mandalore?" Barriss asked.

"I could sit here speculating on why all day. You'll find out much sooner if we do what he asks. Besides, those beds in the Lord's rooms are built for comfort and, sensuality." She coed.

"Ahsoka, just slow down for a second. I need to think about this."Barriss said.

"Alright, you think, I'm going to get what's-his-teeth." Ahsoka said, as she started running down the dark corridor. Barriss waited until she was out of ear shot, and turned on her comlink.

"_Barriss, finally. I was starting to fear I'd have to send a rescue party after you_." Master Luminara said over the comlink.

"Rest assured, master, I'm fine."

"_What do you have to report?"_

"Nothing of any real importance, master. Being around Sanguine'ar seems to have had little ill-effect on Ahsoka. She's a bit more...energetic, but I didn't sense any darkness within her."

"_Master Skywalker will be relieved, I'm sure. Return to the Temple, so we can brief you on your next asignment."_

"Understood, master." Barriss said, switching off her comlink. A ball began to form in the pit of her stomach as she wondered whether or not she was really doing the right thing.

_You've made the right choice, Barriss._ A voice in her head said. _Soon, you'll see the truth of it all. Now, though, sleep._ Her head started to spin, and blackness closed in around her.

Ahsoka ran as fast as she could, her natural agility augmented by the Force. Her only way of navigating through the treacherous maze was through the Force, something she didn't think would have been possible, had she not opened her mind to the Darkside. So many things raced through her mind. What did her master have planned for her? Would it involve Barriss? Would he even allow her to join them, or would he kill her when the opportunity presented itself?

In the back of her mind, she felt a faint pressure. Through it, she knew that her master could read her thoughts and emotions. For the first time, though, she felt something coming from him. Immense pain, and confusion. Ahsoka was forced to slow her pace as the bond connecting her to her master widened, and all of the sensations he was feeling came rushing through.

As suddenly as she was able to open the connection, he closed his end off to her. Clearly, this was meant to be a one-sided interaction. Ahsoka pushed the event out of her mind, and continued through the maze of corridors. It wasn't long before she came to a large door with the symbol of the Death Watch emblazoned upon it. With a blast of Force energy, she blew the massive portal off of its hinges.

"Knock, knock." She said.

"Ah, Sith. I must say, I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Neither did I. It seems my master is feeling a bit impatient." She held out the holocom, and contacted Sanguine'ar.

"_Yes, Ahsoka. What is it?" _Sanguine'ar asked. She pointed behind him, Sanguine'ar turned to regard the Mandalorians. "_Ah, I see. Glory and Honor be to the Mando'ade."_ He said, giving a slight bow. "_I am Darth Sanguine'ar. Last of the Pureblood, and Dark Lord of the True Sith."_

"Greetings, Lord Sanguine'ar. I am Pre Vizsla, leader of the Death Watch. Your apprentice said that you had a deal to propose to us. Something about overthrowing the Duchess?"

"_Indeed, Mandalore. You see, I seek to build a new Sith Empire, and I'm seeking powerful, loyal, allies. During the Great War, the Mandalorians once fought beside the Empire. Together, our combined might broke the Old Republic. Time, however, has not been kind to either of our factions. Here is what I propose to you; Send the droids given to you by the Separatists to the Royal Spaceport. There you will find a ship in the process of repair, a ship I took from the Separatists. _

_ "I will send Ahsoka and Barriss, as well a squadron of my Imperial soldiers to wait at the ship. Have your droids attack them. In the resulting carnage, I will send a message to Senate, declaring that the droids were sent by the Duchess in an attempt to assassinate me. Of course, my out-numbered, unprepared, forces will need assistance. That's when your forces will swoop in, setting the stage for the next part of the plan. In response to the attack, I will land my troops on the surface of Mandalore, and begin a campaign to free it from the Separatist threat."_

_ "_The Republic will want to send their clones to assist, though." Pre said.

"_Unless, the same group of native Mandalorians, steps up to assist my troops in the 'liberation'. With our combined forces, the Duchess' small security forces will quickly be over-run. When the smoke clears, the Death Watch will be declared heroes, you will be in a position to return your people to glory, the Republic can sleep well believing that they've gained a new ally, and we will be one step closer to bringing back the glorious days of the past."_

_ "_That is a good plan, but I have one question. What do you plan to get out of it?"

_"The Mandalorians will lend their military forces, and material aid to the Empire. In secret, of course. There are thousands of worlds that must be re-conquered, and re-tamed, and my forces are stretched too thin as it is. In addition, when the time comes for the Empire to strike back, the Mandalorians will answer the call. What say you?"_

"It sounds as though you want us to trade one master for another. I refuse."

"_That is unfortunate. Ahsoka, show him plan B."_

"Yes, my lord." She said. Ahsoka placed the holocom on the ground, pulled her hilts off of her belt, and attacked. Faster than his guards, or he, could react, Ahsoka leapt behind Pre, spun around, and decapitated him. Pre's guards stared at the limp corpse, in complete disbelief.

"_What say you now, warriors of the Mando'ade?" _Sanguine'ar asked.

"It is clear that you are a strong leader. One worthy of being called Mandalore. We will stand with you." One of them said.

"_Good to see passion and pride have not blinded you. Ahsoka, I am still several hours away from Mandalore. I'm giving you temporary command of all of my forces. Get everyone in position."_

_ "_It will be my honor, master. Though, if I may ask, shouldn't get rid of the Death Watch markings on the battle droids?" She said. The hologram of Sanguine'ar flickered and faded. "I'll have one of our squads on the ground within the hour, get your forces in position for the assault. It can't look as though any of us were expecting it, so give it some time before you join the fight."

"Don't worry, we'll be ready." The Mandalorian said. "It'll be a glorious battle."

"Barriss, wake up." Ahsoka said. She sat Barriss up, the mirialan looked around the large room confused. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I think so." Barriss said. She stumbled to her feet, the world swam through her vision. "Uh, maybe not." She groaned. Barriss' legs gave out, and she fell into Ahsoka. The togruta caught Barriss, slowly sitting her back down.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked again.

"I don't really remember. I think-I think it was Sanguine'ar."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." Barriss slowly stood up. The world was still spinning, but she was able to hold her ground. Ahsoka motioned for them to start moving. As they made their way back through the warehouse, Ahsoka explained Sanguine'ar's plan to her. Doubt started creeping into her again. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was making the wrong choice, in aiding the Sith, but there was no turning back now.

Barriss took some strength from just being with Ahsoka, feeding off of her determination and confidence. "Are you sure that this plan will work?" She asked Ahsoka.

"No, but I trust Sanguine'ar. He has more real experience in war, then the entire Jedi Council. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. We need to talk about where your loyalties lie, though."

"Afraid I'll betray you to the Council?"

"Yes. Sanguine'ar won't let you leave, not unless he's convinced that you won't betray us."

"You don't need to worry, Ahsoka. I've made my choice. I may not make a real Sith, but I will stand with you, even if it means turning my back on the Jedi, and the Republic." Ahsoka could feel the sincerity, and the pain, in her words.

"Barriss..." Ahsoka said. She her hands through the mirialan's black hair, and pulled her close. "Barriss, I love you." Ahsoka stared into Barriss' eyes. Barriss' beautiful, blue, eyes were glassy, tears of joy forming in them. Barriss closed the gap between the two, pulling Ahsoka into a deep kiss.

The taxi carrying the two acolytes sped through the empty streets, the dark, Mandalorian, night seemed eerily still. Ahsoka wondered if this was commonplace for this to happen before such a battle. Her stomach started twisting into a knot, as doubt about the success of the plan crept into her. If they failed, they would likely all be exposed to the galaxy, and that would be the end for all of them.

Ahsoka had sent the order to _Korriban's Blood_ to land a squad on the surface. Officially, they were there for "additional security, and oversight". She'd neglected to tell them that they would be fighting against at least a battalion of battle droids. Lying to these men, who obeyed her every order, caused a pang of guilt. In it was over, she promised herself to make it up to the survivors.

Barriss leaned against Ahsoka. The action caused an unfamiliar feeling of warmth and comfort. The whole thing felt strange to her, but it only enforced the Sith mantra of 'peace is a lie, there is only passion'. She welcomed the change, the emotions. The Spaceport grew in the distance, powerful lights illuminating the large building.

The taxi pulled alongside the walkway. Ahsoka handed the droid driver the fee, and stepped out, Barriss right behind her. The Spaceport was as empty inside as it was out, only a very few late-night travelers, and a droid cleaning crew, were inside. They made their way through the empty Spaceport, to the maintenance area. Unlike the passenger section, this area was brimming with activity. Droids and mechanics were hurrying everywhere, many of them coming to and from the _Malevolence_'s birth.

The dreadnaught looked completely different then the last time she'd seen it. All of the wholes and damage had been repaired and sealed. The hull had been painted a dark blue, with large, red, stripes running the length. On the ship's midsection, the symbol of the Sith Empire had been emblazoned upon the hull.

"Amazing." Barriss said. "I wonder how he plans on staffing it."

"I don't think he's going to tell us. Nor do I think we're going to see it, once it leaves Mandalore. Come on, we need to make sure everything is ready." The two of them approached one of the soldiers, who explained the details, and progress of the repairs.

"I can't say I see much point to our being here." He said. "But, at least it gives us a chance to get off the-" A blaster shot caught the soldier in the head, killing him instantly. Ahsoka and Barriss activated their blades, turning towards the blastershot.

"Soldiers of the Empire, we're under attack!" Ahsoka yelled. Anxiety, fear, excitement, rage, and determination flowed through her as the Battle for Mandalore began.


	13. Battle for Mandalore

_Took longer than I had thought to get out, but I hope the content makes up for it._

_Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy reading them._

The twisting blue of hyperspace gave way to the calm sight of the Mandalorian sky. _Korriban's Blood_ floated through space, just a small, black, figure, against the white Mandalorian skyline. The few other ships going to, and coming from, the planet gave the well-armed cruiser a wide birth. So far, it appeared as if the Mandalorian government had made no attempt to secure the lanes.

"They're either stupid, or blind." Sanguine'ar said to himself. "Teebee, tap into the Mandalorian's communications. Let's see what they're up to."

"_One moment, master."_ Teebee said. "_It appears as though there has been an attack on our forces at the hanger where the _Malevolence _is currently docked. According to the reports, thousands of battle droids are running through the streets, headed towards our forces. Duchess Satine's security forces are attempting to quell the droids, and have initiated a full lockdown of the spaceport, and surrounding residential areas."_

"Perfect. Take us down." Sanguine'ar ordered.

"_But, my lord, the spaceport is locked down."_

"I don't care. Get us down there. Blast the damn doors off their hinges, if you have to."

"_Yes, my lord." _Teebee flew the _Vengeance _towards the growing, smoky-white, orb. The interceptor's viewport glowed red and orange as it pushed through Mandalore's atmosphere. The cockpit shook, violently, as the planet resisted their plunge. After only a few seconds, the burning red and orange gave way to a peaceful cloud bank, then the city beneath it. Even from this high in the air, Sanguine'ar could see the devastation wrought by his plan.

Large buildings were set ablaze, thick, black, smoke trailing into the air. The collection of battle droids, all painted in the colors of the Death Watch, formed a sea of moving metal. Terrified civilians streamed out in every direction from the droids. He could feel their terror, and pain, as the droids stormed the buildings, and gunned down anyone inside. An unfortunate loss, but necessary.

The _Vengeance _continued to plummet, ever closer, to the ground. Sanguine'ar took control of the interceptor. This close, their weapons would destroy the droids. The ship shuddered as it's oversized guns let off several volleys. The powerful lasers crashed into the sea of droids, scattering the killing machines everywhere. Sanguine'ar continued the relentless assault, destroying countless droids. At the last second, he pulled back on the controls, bringing the _Vengeance_ out of its death-plunge.

The force of the shockwave from the ship caused several more droids to be thrown about.

Ahsoka was a blur of silver and orange, as she spun through the droids. The battle was more intense then she had thought. She had no idea just how many commando droids the Death Watch had been given to aid their cause. Beside her, Barriss stood in front of several marines, using her lightsaber to create an extra obstacle between the droids and the Imperials. She, like the whole unit, was losing ground, though.

Red beams criss-crossed through the hanger. With every shot, another droid fell. Ahsoka had to admire the Imperial's accuracy, she doubted any clone would have been able to trump their marksmanship. Still, they were severally outnumbered, and were in danger of being pushed against the wall. Ahsoka spun her blades in a large arc, bisecting several droids. The attack left her open, though, and a blaster shot made it through. The red beam impacted with her chest, just above her heart.

She cried out in pain, and was thrown to the ground. Her vision started to turn white, and she her head started to spin.

"My lord!" One of the Imperials yelled. "The Acolyte is down, covering fire!" A concentrated blast of blaster rifle shots hurled towards the droids closing on her. Like a mountain against the sea, the marines halted the droids' advance was halted. Ahsoka heard a fierce cry of rage, preceding a black and green blur. Using the same technique Sanguine'ar had on Aargonar, Barriss slammed into the ground, sending out a concussive wave that crushed several droids.

Barriss swung, twirled, and arced her blade faster than anyone Ahsoka had ever seen. Her lover had turned the weapon into an nearly impenetrable wall.

Taking advantage of the moment, one of the Imperials leapt from behind his cover, grabbed Ahsoka, and drug her back.

"My lord, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, help me up." The soldier grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder, and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't feel her left arm, and her vision was still blurry. It didn't matter, though. She wanted revenge, to just crush every droid on the field. She ran past Barriss, and tore into the droids. The power of the Darkside fueled her speed, and power, granting her incredible strength, despite her injuries.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?" Barriss yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I've got it, Barriss!" Her silver blade made elegant arcs through the air, each move sending droid parts flying. She felt a hot, pin-prick on her back. Dimly, she registered that she'd taken another shot. The endorphins and adrenaline coursing through her dulled the pain, and pushed her on. Another bolt hit her in the shoulder, a fourth took out one of her legs. "No." She said, falling to her knees.

She swung her lightsaber in desperate slashes, fear controlling her actions. Sweat, cold droplets against her skin, poured down her face and body. In the distance, beyond the entrance of the hanger, she could see massive shots crashing into the sea of droids. A small spark of hope went through her. A sudden, powerful, shockwave, knocked her to the ground.

"Ahsoka, hold on!" Barriss yelled. The sound seemed so distant, as though it were coming from miles away. She could hear Barriss getting closer, but Ahsoka was quickly slipping away. She felt a pressure against the back of her head, the distinct feeling that Sanguine'ar was watching.

_Hold on, Ahsoka. _He said.

_Master, I-I...failed._ Blood slowly seeped from her wounds, and she was having a hard time breathing.

Sanguine'ar charged from his ship, tearing down any droids that stood in his way. The dimwitted machines didn't even notice he was there, until he'd carved a clear path through them. Despite his success, though, Ahsoka was slipping away faster than he was cutting them down. Focusing his hatred, he let lose a powerful blast of Force energy. The super-sonic blast leveled a clear path for Sanguine'ar.

He ran past the carnage as fast as his legs would carry the nearly four-hundred kilos of man and metal, fear powering his muscles. He could see inside the hanger now. His men had been forced back against the wall, Barriss was quickly being surrounded, and he couldn't see Ahsoka. Sanguine'ar leapt into the air, and came crashing down in the middle of the hanger. The impact, its power magnified by the Force, instantly crushed several droids. The remainder turned on the newer, more dangerous threat.

Preparing a technique he hadn't used in years, Sanguine'ar took a deep breath, and let out a powerful roar. The shockwave went out in a large cone, putting large dents in the droid's casings, and overloading their audio receptors. The confused, debilitated machines, went in to an automatic shutdown, waiting for their systems to reset.

"Now!" He yelled. Several rocks shot down from the banisters, the powerful explosives pulverizing groups of droids. Barriss, and the surviving marines, went on the offensive. Red and green blades grew closer together, as blaster fire encircled the helpless commando droids. Outside, more of the Deathwatch was taking care of the commando droids waiting their turn to get into the hanger.

"Sanguine'ar!" Barriss yelled. "Ahsoka is injured, and several marines are dead!" Sanguine'ar pushed through the ruined droids, the empty husks pulling on his boots like so much mud.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sanguine'ar roared. The force of it made Barriss take a few, involuntary, steps back.

"I-I'm sorry, Sanguine'ar. I tried to stop her, but-"

"Shut up!" He yelled._._ Sanguine'ar gently rolled Ahsoka over. A small trail of blood crept from the corner of her mouth, her skin was almost white, and a large burn sat just above her heart. Though faint, he could still feel the spark of life within her. Though, not for much longer.

"I've sent for a medical team, they should be here soon." Barriss said. "Please tell me she's going to make it..." Barriss' eyes started to well up, and a steady stream of tears flowed down her face.

"Quiet, I need to concentrate to keep her alive. Go help the injured Imperials." Sanguine'ar told her. Reluctantly, Barriss did as he said. The stress of keeping Ahsoka's vitals at a survivable level tore at his mind. Though healing was never a major focus of study, he'd picked up several tricks. Now, he was using them all to keep his cherished acolyte alive. The pain the technique was causing granted him increased power to funnel back into his channeling. There was, however, a major price; Sanguine'ar wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

So lost in his efforts, he hardly even registered the sounds of the explosions from outside, or the gathering number of Duchess Satine's forces. He didn't even notice that he'd stopped breathing. A white veil started to close in around his mind's eye, when he was finally pulled away from Ahsoka. Four men strained to move the Sith Lord in his heavy armor.

As his blurred vision slowly recovered, Sanguine'ar took in the scene around them. Satine's forces were everywhere in the hanger, the tension between them and the Death Watch was practically suffocating. Perfect.

"Loyal soldiers of the Empire, brave Mandalorian warriors, these are the ones responsible!" Sanguine'ar shouted. "Satine has been behind the whole thing. She went to the Separatists, to strengthen her hold on Mandalore! She framed the Death Watch, the last of the true Mandalorians! The last vestige of the great warriors who stood beside the Empire during the Great War! To arms my warriors! Leave no survivors!"

Rage poured from the marines like a burst damn. Over a month of pent up emotions had found an outlet. Sanguine'ar let loose a powerful storm of Force Lightening, the bolts arcing from guard to guard. Satine's forces were caught completely off guard, the destructive nexus that they were trapped in quickly consumed them. As the smoke cleared, Sanguine'ar couldn't help but feel impressed with how his plan was working. Every one of the guards lay dead, and not one of his men had joined them.

"Corporal," Sanguine'ar said, a Marine in red and green armor ran up and saluted him. "Get me a connection to Courscant. It's time we reveal Satine's treachery to the galaxy. Barriss," he said, turning to the mirilan, "if you wish to prove yourself worthy, you'll be the one to deliver the message."

"Not until Ahsoka is safe." Barriss said, defiantly.

"Ahsoka will be fine." Sanguine'ar said. "Viken Squad will take her back to _Korriban's Blood_, and we'll get her straight into a Kolto tank." Several of the marines laid Ahsoka onto a metal table, and carried her onto their shuttle. "See, everything will be fine."

"You're Sith, Sanguine'ar. You've already betrayed Satine, for no apparent reason other than that you just don't like her. How do I know you won't have them space Ahsoka for failing?" Barriss said. She was letting her anger and passion bleed through her, otherwise, stoic facade. It brought a malevolent smile to the Pureblood's lips.

"Ahsoka didn't fail anyone. She did exactly as she was instructed; leading my forces to the best of her abilities. She will recover, and emerge stronger for her defeat. Right now, though, I'm more interested in what you've done here. You acted without ever having truly sworn fealty to me, and you managed to take control of the best group of marines in the Empire...when there was an Empire. That is no small feat."

"What of it?" She asked, cautious of his intentions.

"When we are done with Satine, I am taking Ahsoka to Korriban so that she may undertake her trials to become an official part of the Sith Order as an apprentice. I had thought that you would need a great deal more conditioning, it seems I may have been wrong. I'm offering you a choice, never given to acolytes before, you may undergo your own trial to join the Sith when we arrive on Korriban or; you may wait, train with my other acolytes on Dromund Kaas, and take the trial with them."

"You have other acolytes? I thought Ahsoka was the only one. How did you pull that off?" She asked. Sanguine'ar wagged his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah, Barriss. A good Sith Lord never reveals too much, too soon. Suffice it to say, the Darkside possess far more power, then just brute strength and lightening."

"What would my trial entail?"

"You will journey through the tombs in search of an ancient artifact, a dagger, to be precise. It's on an altar bathed in the Darkside. In searching for it, you will be pitted against all of the horrors Korriban has to offer. You will find the dagger, and bring it to me. Or you will die."

"I'll...have to think about it." She said. The Corporal returned, telling Sanguine'ar that the link to Courscant was ready.

"I'll get you started." Sanguine'ar said.

"We can't afford to jeopardize our relationship with the neutral worlds." Master Windu said.

"I agree, we must maintain our trade routes, or the Republic's economy could collapse." Mater Unduli said. Suddenly, a padawan burst through the Council doors. The human was breathing heavily, and had to stop to catch his breath.

"Ex-excuse the inter-interruption, masters." The padawan began. "Master Sky-Skywalker sent me. You need-need to see this." The padawan turned on the holo-projector in the center of the Council chamber. A larger than life image of Sanguine'ar dominated the large room.

"_-loyal citizens of the Republic, valued allies of the Empire, I speak the truth. I barely arrived in time to aid these stalwart Jedi, and my own brave marines. Padawan Ahsoka Tano was severely injured, and several of my marines lost their lives in this cowardly attack."_

_ "It's true."_ An off-screen voice said. Sanguine'ar stepped out of the camera, and Barriss stepped in. "_Satine is a traitor to Mandalore, and the Republic. Duchess Satine sent a request to the Republic to help her purge what we were all led to believe was a growing Separatist threat. Sanguine'ar, however, discovered the truth. _

_ Duchess has been leading us all on. Despite her public stand to maintain the neutrality of her system, she has been working with the Separatists. To cover up her dealings, she framed the group of Mandalorians known to the greater galaxy as the Death Watch. Because of past conflicts with the Death Watch, the Republic and Jedi Order were all too eager to put the blame squarely on their shoulders. _

_ During his investigation, Sanguine'ar learned this fact. Realizing that her reign was at stake, Duchess Satine set a trap for Sanguine'ar and his marines. She agreed to repair and re-arm a commandeered vessel, in the hopes of trapping him and his soldiers. What she didn't expect was that Sanguine'ar was not going to be able to over-see the final stages of the repair, so he sent a squad of his best marines with myself and Ahsoka Tano. _

_ None of us were ready as over a thousand commando droids converged upon the hanger we were in. Several marines died within the first few seconds, and Ahsoka was nearly killed. I have little doubt that, were it not for the courageous actions of the Death Watch, and Sanguine'ar's miraculous timing, I have little doubt that we would all have been killed, and this conflict would drag on for far longer." _Barriss bowed her head, and stepped out of the camera, Sanguine'ar taking her place.

"_I make this declaration to you all, now. Duchess Satine's crimes will not stand. I have already begun landing my marines upon the surface of Mandalore. They, together with the warriors of the Death Watch, will bring down Satine's regime. It is time for the Mandalorians to retake their ancient birth right, to rise once more as the nigh unbeatable warriors that they have been in the past. _

_ Stand with us, Mando'ade, for honor! For glory! For Mandalore!"_ The hologram cut out. The Council chambers were silent for several moments.

"There's no way that what he says can be true." Master Kenobi said.

"It doesn't matter if it's true, or not. All that matters is that the Senate, and the Republic will believe it." Shaak-Ti pointed out.

"I agree, but we cannot simply stand by and watch. If Sanguine'ar, or the Death Watch get a hold of the Duchess, they will kill her."

"Unfortunate, it is. Nothing to do, we can. Aid her, and stand against us, he will." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda is right. If not in battle, then he will use the Senate against us. As unfortunate as it is, we will have to let this run its course." Master Windu said.

"I may have another option, masters." Skywalker said. The young Jedi stood just outside of the chamber doors. Master Windu waved him in. "We hire a mercenary group. That way, we cannot be directly linked. There will be no tangible way for Sanguine'ar to link us to her escape."

"That might work," Master Kenobi began, "I don't suppose you have someone in mind?"

"Sugi should be near there. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help, with a little incentive."

Sanguine'ar and Barriss marched at the head of almost a thousand Imperial marines. Their armored boots formed a thundering symphony down street. Many of the civilians ran inside of the nearest buildings, hid behind speeders, under benches, or down alleys. Others cheered on the invading force.

In the distance, Duchess Satine's palace stood, like a gleaming trophy. He could sense the anxiety, fear, and bravado of Satine's loyal guardsmen. The most elite members of the Mandalorian forces, forming a living wall between him and the Duchess. One of the Death Watch speed in from behind the column, landing at the side of the Sith.

"Lord Sanguine'ar," the Mandalorian began, "our forces have engaged the police forces in hit and run attacks, the fools are running around like blind gnorts."

"Good. Continue your attack for the time being, when we began the assault on the palace, I'll signal your forces to withdraw." The Mandalorian bowed, and took off. "Ever done something like this?" Sanguine'ar asked Barriss.

"I've taken cities and planets before." She said.

"You've fought droids, and captured enemy generals. We are conquering this world. We will be killing other people, and executing a head of state. By the end of the battle, an Imperial banner will hang on the palace, and the Mandalorian crusaders will make their return to the galaxy, at the beck and call of the Empire. Have you ever truly conquered a world?"

"I fail to understand the difference." She said.

"When it's all said and done, every one of the royal guard will either be dead, or in chains. The palace will be converted into the head quarters of an Imperial puppet-governor, much of what is inside will be destroyed, or taken. A planet-wide curfew will be enforced, thousands will be taken into custody, thousands more will likely die. We are going to raze this world, take what we can, and leave only a withered husk in our wake."

"Then what's the point to any of this? Why go through all of this trouble to capture Mandalore, if you just want to destroy it?"

"Mandalore is irrelevant, it's the Mandalorians that are the real prize."

"I don't understand." Sanguine'ar said nothing to that, only smiled. It gave Barriss a chill. "Incoming!" Barriss suddenly yelled. The marines stopped dead in their tracks, confused. Even Sanguine'ar wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What are you-ah, sod it!" He said. He could hear the growing whine of an artillery shell heading for them. "Take cover!" He shouted. The marines scattered from their formation, ducking behind anything with any substance. The first shell landed in front of Sanguine'ar and Barriss, peppering the Force wielders with bits of stone and dirt. "Well, they took the bait."

Several more shells landed around the marines, destroying speeders, buildings, benches, and anything else in their paths. The distinctive sound of pained and dying screams echoed down the narrow street. Sanguine'ar delighted in the irony that these soldiers, defending a so-called pacifist, were more than willing to fire on their own citizens.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Barriss said. Mandalorian artillery continued to rain down upon them, turning the entire city block into nothing but ruble. No doubt, Satine was going to be furious about what her guards were doing, but it would matter little in the long run. Once they got inside the palace, Sanguine'ar could tell the Mandalorians anything he wanted. The shell-shocked, frightened populace would, undoubtedly, be furious, and looking for a target.

"Any second now." Sanguine'ar said. He could hear the familiar whine of the engines of his Imperial Bombers, and their fighter escorts. The super-sonic fighters flew barely high enough to clear the buildings as they passed overhead, screaming towards the palace. Not even a second behind them, Red Wing sped past in a diamond formation. Several Mandalorian fighters were scrambled to meet them, but the veteran pilots of Black Wing flew circles around the inexperienced Mandalorians. "There is truly no greater tragedy, then what Satine inflicts upon her loyal guard."

"Never thought I'd hear you offer words of pity for your enemies." Barriss said. The marines reformed their column, Sanguine'ar and Barriss once more at its head.

"Soldiers dying in battle is one thing, but those guards are practically children compared to my pilots. If Satine had a shred of dignity, she would order them to stand down."

"Maybe she has? Maybe they're disobeying their leader? For all we know, they've locked her in some safe-room, and are just fighting desperately to buy her as much time as possible."

"Then she is a weak-willed fool, undeserving of her post." Blasts shook the buildings around them, and threatened to knock them off their feet again. Smoke billowed into the air, like a black sheet trying to engulf them all. A good sign. "Triple time it, marines! Glorious battle awaits us! For the Empire!" Sanguine'ar yelled. The marines let out a massive roar, their fervor was almost as great as that of his fellow Sith, who had stormed the Jedi Temple and sacked Courscant so long ago. To his surprise, even Barriss seemed to be caught up in their sea of emotions. As fierce a roar as she could likely muster joined the symphony.

Barriss had no idea what was happening. One moment, she's marching towards the Mandalorian Palace the next, she's charging at the side of a man she should be trying to stop, screaming at the top of her lungs. This was all new to her, but it seemed so natural. Something about the whole situation just seemed to open up a part of herself she'd never known about.

Part of her wondered if it was just being around Sanguine'ar that was causing these sensations. Maybe this really was her destiny, how things really should be. She certainly wasn't doing anything to stop it.

She could see the Mandalorian line clearly, the Royal Guardsman had formed a powerful phalanx in front of the stairway. Even the heavy bombardment from the Imperial bombers didn't unnerve them. Sanguine'ar tore ahead from the rest of the group, leaping into the middle of the phalanx. Several of the Guardsmen tried to move away from the Sith, but the tightly locked formation stopped them. One of the Guardsmen was crushed instantly, several others were thrown into the air, crashing down on their fellow Guardsmen.

Barriss followed suit, but the Guardsmen reacted faster, this time. Several of them raised their shields above their heads. Barriss smashed against the hard metal shields, hard. The force of the impact temporarily paralyzed her. The Guardsmen took full advantage of the opportunity, drilling her, and beating her, with their force staves.

"No..." She whispered. Rage, like nothing she'd ever felt, built insider her. She channeled that rage into a blast of Force Lightening so ferocious, that it even startled her. Several of the Guardsmen on the fringes of the group surrounding her were thrown about, the closer ones spasmed, and began to smoke. Seeing their pain gave her a sense of corrupt joy, seeing her would-be killers helpless and dying before her.

She could faintly hear the sound of someone calling her name, trying to pull her out of her revelry. She ignored the sound, delighting in the sadistic show playing out before her. A blast of energy broke knocked her back, ending the cruel tempest.

"What the hell!" She yelled. "What was that for!"

"You were getting off on some sadistic torture, Barriss." Sanguine'ar said. "We still have a battle to win. Get back to fighting it, we'll deal with this later." He impaled a Guardsmen with a back-thrust before returning to his slaughter. Barriss spun around, countering the attack of a closing Guardsmen, and blasted him back into several others. The Guardsmen were getting smarter, using their shields to enclose her, and striking at her from above.

Their constant jabbing kept all of her concentration on fending off their attacks, leaving her unable to get off an attack of her own. Like a colony of ants, they'd strike at any exposed part of her. One of them caught her in the back of knee, the force of attack pushing down on one knee. Seeing an opportunity, Barriss channeled the Force into fist, and slammed it against the ground. The shockwave knocked the Guardsmen off balance, giving Barriss the chance she needed.

With a powerful lunge, she slammed into one of the Guardsmen, knocking him to the ground. Riding the momentum, she cut the legs off of another, and impaled a third. Several more charged at her, standard Mandalorian police forces. Their haphazard technique left them completely exposed. Barriss dispatched them with only a few, quick, slashes.

The battle seemed to lighten up, fewer and fewer Mandalorians were rushing to meet her. Two Royal Guardsmen starting running towards. One was hit in the head by a blaster bolt. The second raised his shield in front of him, but continued the charge. He let out a slight grunt, and fell to the ground, a large knife sticking from his back.

There was a shimmer behind the Mandalorian, like a heat-wave rising from the gound. "Acolyte," the figure said, "I'm Cipher Agent Rhyan Zanders." The light peeled away from the figure, revealing a man wearing light armor, and some weird kind of goggles. "With me is Cipher Agent Alana" A woman in similar armor, but with a full-faced helmet, stood next to her. The agent bowed her head, pulled out a blaster, and shot a Guardsmen running at her from the side.

"Is there something you wanted?" Barriss asked.

"Lord Sanguine'ar sent us back to assist you, my lord." Zanders said.

"'Sent you back'? Where is he?" She asked. Alana pointed up, towards the palace. Sanguine'ar was at the entrance, fighting off the last of the Guardsmen that stood in his way.

"The Mandalorian line has been shattered. Now, our troops are just mopping up the rest of the rabble. Apparently, Lord Sanguine'ar feels that the Duchess is going to escape, unless we hurry."

"Very well, let's go." Barriss said. The three of them ran to catch up with Sanguine'ar. All around them, the surviving Mandalorian forces fought against Imperial Marines with a desperate fervor. There wasn't going to be any escape for them, and they knew it. Many of them tried to go hand-to-hand against the marines, but the Imperials swarmed over them. "Where's the Death Watch in all of this? Doesn't seem like them to miss this battle."

"They're not, my lord. Darth Sanguine'ar had them engage and distract the bulk of the Mandalorian police forces. Their hit-and-run attacks have left most of Satine's force broken and lost." Zanders said.

"And why don't you talk?" She said, facing Alana.

"Injury, my lord. She can barely whisper, so she just stopped trying."

"I see." Several Guardsmen tried to stop the trio, but Alana's reflexes were almost faster than Barriss'. Everytime one got close, a single blaster shot drilled them in the head or chest. A group of them tried to block their route up the stairs, into the palace. A fierce blast of Force energy blew the Mandalorians off the stair way, and to their deaths. They'd just reached the doorway, when a pair of marines ran up to them.

"My lord," one of them said, "Lord Sanguine'ar has the Duchess in custody, as well as a crew of smugglers that were attempting to evacuate her."

"Have they said who hired them?" Barriss asked.

"Not yet, milord, but it won't be long now that Sanguine'ar has them."

"Very well, let's go." The marines calmly led the trio through the ornate and lavish halls of the Mandalorian palace. Barriss had expected to the place looted, and in ruin. Strangely, though, nothing seemed to be missing, and was still intact. Intact, that is, except for the four Guardsmen who lay in a crumpled heap in front of the throne.

"Ah, Barriss, you're finally here." Sanguine'ar said. The Sith Lord stood Satine, who sat in her throne. A zabrak, Kyuzo, and some creature Barriss had never seemed before, were held at gunpoint by several marines.

"It seems like you have everything handled here." Barriss said.

"Indeed, though there is one situation that has yet to be resolved. You see, I'm at a bit of a loss on how to handle this situation. On the one hand; we have the Duchess. She's going to die no matter what, I'm just not sure who's going to get the honors. On the other hand; we have these would-be heroes. Now, I could kill them, and be done with it. That said, it took a great deal of bravery, and skill, to sneak into the planet, and get into the palace, during a direct assault. Skill we could use."

"So, why not recruit them?" Barriss asked.

"If only it were so simple. You see, warriors like these are an interesting, and often annoying mix of conundrums. Their loyalty, dedication, and strength, make them prized assets for any force. The problem is, you cannot sway their loyalty without breaking it, which diminishes its value. Even if you do succeed, it's often hard to hold on to."

"I see. What do you plan on doing with them, then? I imagine you can't just let them go, without risking them revealing all of our plans to the Order, and the Republic."

"'Our' plans?" Sanguine'ar said, with a slight smile, and a raised brow. Barriss nodded at him in confusion. "You're right, I can't. I never was one for simply executing people, without a good reason, though. Decisions, decisions."

"Let me help you make up your mind a little faster," the zabrak began, "we'll never work for you."

"She's so firey." Barriss said, admiringly.

"Keep your pants on, acolyte. Tell me, bounty hunter, what's your name?"

"Sugi." The zabrak said.

"Well, Sugi, I'm afraid this whole trip has been for nothing." Sanguine'ar activated his lightsaber, spun, and decapitated the Duchess. The bounty hunters, and even Barriss, were taken back by the callousness of the attack. "Take the Duchess' body, make sure she receives and honorable funeral." The marines bowed, and carried the body away.

"You're a monster!" Sugi spat. "She was a pacifist, who was only looking out for the best interests of her people. How could anyone be so cold?"

"She was a noble person, fierce and passionate. But she was far from a pacifist. Just look at what she allowed to happen to her city." Sanguine'ar said. He gently lifted Sugi up, and carried her to the window. "What kind of a pacifist would allow her forces to bombard her own people?"

"She only did it because she had to stop you. This is your fault. If you hadn't marched your soldiers down such a busy street, her soldiers would have had no reason to bombard her people. If you hadn't invaded, none of this would have happened!" Sugi spit in Sanguine'ar's face. For a moment, Barriss thought the Sith was going to throw her out the window.

"You're right, had I not invaded, she wouldn't have had a cause to shell her city. I wouldn't have had to sacrifice the lives of loyal Imperial marines. Had I not invaded, the Death Watch would have continued their terroristic attacks, under the guidance of that fool Pre Vizla. Had I not invaded, the Mandalorians would have continued to huddle in terror, as the Separatist continued to move ever closer towards enslaving the Mandalorians.

"Had I never invaded, I would have given up a powerful resource that would aid me greatly in rebuilding the Empire. Had I not invaded, the Mandalorians never would have had the opportunity to remember their roots."

"And you're not going to drag these people into chains? You're going to give them the opportunity to reclaim their heritage? You expect us to believe that you know what it means to be a Mandalorian of old?"

"I fought beside Mandalore during the Great Wall, led dozens of Mandalorians into battle against the Jedi, on dozens of worlds! I fought beside Shae Vizla during the sacking of Courscant! I explored the depths of their culture, joined their hunts, challenged, and best, their greatest! I am going to give these people a newer, better future! I am going to create a better Mandalorian! Their honor, courage, and strength, mixed with Imperial discipline and duty!"

"Says the man who just beheaded an unarmed woman."

"Politics isn't about good and evil. They're about evil, and more intelligent evil. I want to make you, and your team, an offer. I am rebuilding a shattered civilization, rediscovering lost history. I need people like you to help me. People with a sense of morality, and justice. Someone to keep the Imperials soldiers straight, and provide a link between us, and the civilians. I want to build an Empire greater than any of the past. One devoid of stereotypical Imperial racism, conniving Sith, who only look after their own agenda, insidious moffs, and slaves, who's only crime were the conditions of their birth.

"Join us in building this new Empire! In creating a true bastion of civility, and order. A union devoid of the Republics weakness, its selfish senators, hypocritical laws, and lying Jedi."

_Definitely inspiring_. Barriss thought to herself. She could see the confusion in Sugi, the uncertainty in her eyes.

"How do I know you really mean any of that?" Sugi asked. Much of the fire and passion had drained from her voice. She was almost pleading, hungering, for reassurance. "How do I know that we won't just be thrown in chains?" Sanguine'ar upholstered his lightsaber, spun it so that the blade would face him, and handed it to her. Sugi meekly took hold of the hilt, her hand shaking. Sanguine'ar wrapped his hand around her's, and guided it to his chest.

"If there is any real shadow of a doubt about my honesty in your heart, then strike me down."

"What?" Barriss shouted. "Are you insane?" To her amazement, Sugi's hand dropped.

"We will work with you, Lord Sanguine'ar." Suig finally said. A vicious smile crept across Sanguine'ar's face.

"Good. Go to the spaceport. You will take the _Malevolence _to Dromund Kaas. There, you will go to Kaas city, and help oversee the reconstruction efforts with my other acolytes. Be careful around them, their training has mostly been through my holocrons, so they are likely to be a bit temperamental."

"Yes, my lord." Sugi said. "What about the Jedi, what are you going to tell them?"

"I won't tell them anything. They aren't in such a strong position, as to be able to risk exposing their plot. Now, go, I have a battlefield to clean up." The three of them bowed to Sanguine'ar, and made their way out of the palace.

"I did not see that coming." Barriss said. "You are infuriatingly confusing to try and figure out."

"All par for the course, Barriss. Just something I had to develop to keep rivals guessing about my next move."

"I see." She said.

"No, Barriss, you really don't. I hope you never have to." There was a look of genuine concern in Sanguine'ar's eyes. It was a truthfulness, and honesty, that Barriss wasn't used to from anyone. "I'm going to see to the aftermath of all this. In the meantime, why don't you go back to _Korriban's Blood, _and see to Ahsoka? As for you two," he pointed to the Cipher Agents, "I want you to replace all of the Mandalorian banners on the exterior of the palace with Imperial ones." The two agents bowed, and went about their tasks.

"My lord, when you're done here, there are some things I would like to speak to you about." Barriss said.

"Very well. We'll talk when we leave for Korriban." Barriss bowed her head, and walked back down the hall. Everything seemed so quiet, almost eerily so. A strange darkness has settled over the palace, a darkness she had helped cause. For some reason, that didn't bother her.

Barriss stood in the entrance, taking the moment to look over the city. The atmosphere of the whole city had seemed to change in just a few hours. Something strange rose up inside her, so many emotions. Fear, uncertainty, anger, pride, hope, and confidence swam through her mind. As she slowly descended the steps leading from the entrance of the palace, the scope of her decisions really hit her for the first time.

_So, this is what it is like to be Sith._ She thought.


	14. Trial of the Sanguine'ar

"Do you smell that Mandalorian?" Sanguine'ar asked. The blue armored figure beside him stood, motionless. "The smell of sulfar, burning flesh, and fear. Only victors get to savor that smell, Mandalorian. There's nothing quite like it."

"Is it a familiar smell for you?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Familiar enough. It's that smell that drives me to continue this whole thing. The smell of victory, the euphoria of success. There is a long, hard road ahead of us, Mandalorian. These moments will be few and far between, so savor them while you can."

"As you say."

"Have the last of the Royal Guard been captured?"

"Yes, Darth Sanguine'ar. We await your orders for them."

"We don't have the resources to keep them imprisoned." Sanguin'ar said, with a hint of sadness.

"What should we do?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Execute them, but do it quietly." The Mandalorian bowed his head, and activated his jet pack. "Is the relay ready, yet?" He asked a shadow.

"Yes, my lord." Zanders said, stepping into the light. "The senate is eagerly awaiting your update."

"Good. Let's get this over with, and get back to something more important." The two of them began walking towards the throne room.

"If I may ask, my lord, what are we going to do next?"

"That depends on how things go, Cipher Agent. If everything goes better then I expect, I'll be sending some of you to Dromund Kaas. If not, then we continue on our current path. Have the engineers finished cracking into the Royal Vault yet?"

"Almost, my lord. They should be finished within the hour. I'm not really sure why you're so interested in it. Never thought looting was Sith style."

"Alert me the moment the engineers are done." Zanders bowed to Sanguine'ar, and left.

"Oh, that feels great." Ahsoka said with a moan. "Don't stop."

"I guess you're really enjoying the massage, then?" Barriss asked, laughing. She leaned down, and kissed the back of Ahsoka's lekku. "You know, you scared the living hell out of me, Ahsoka. What got into you?" Ahsoka rolled onto her back, staring into Barriss' eyes. The yellow orbs, a red ring around each of them, seemed to burn into her soul.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just lost control of myself." Ahsoka sat up in the bed, pulling Barriss close to her. She ran her hands through Barriss' hair, whispering into her ear, "Why don't I make it up to you?"

"Naughty girl. I'm definitely going to have to punish you for-" The door slid open, Cipher Agent Alana stepped into the room. The Agent didn't even seem to notice Barriss and Ahsoka's position. "Alana! What the hell? Could you have at least knocked first?" Barriss yelled at her. The Agent held up a finger, and turned on a holo-terminal. Sanguine'ar's unmistakable visage dominated popped up from the projector.

"_-with her death, comes a new age for the Mandalorian people! A return to glory, a return to true Mandalorian nature! Once more, the galaxy shall fear the battle cry of the Mando'ade! Together, we shall usher in a new age! An Imperial Age! Stand tall, Mando'ade, do not fear the future! Do not fear the warriors of the Death Watch! Follow them, and they shall lead you to an era greater than anything you can imagine!"_ The image of Sanguine'ar faded away.

"Fantastic, he succeeded in his goal. You can leave now." Ahsoka said, aggravated. Alana shook her head. "As an Acolyte of the Sith, I'm ordering you to get out!" She roared.

"Ahsoka, calm down." Barriss chided her lover. "Alana, can you please go wait outside? Me and Ahsoka need a little time alone." Again, Alana shook her head. The mute Agent pointed at the projector, then to herself and, finally, to Barriss.

"What's she getting at? More importantly, why isn't she talking?"

"She can't. Though, I'm pretty sure she's saying that Sanguine'ar assigned her to act as my personal guard." Barriss said, earning and enthusiastic nod from the Agent. "See, she's just doing her job. Just try to relax." Barriss pulled Ahsoka into a deep kiss, moving her hands up the togruta's armss, and starting to peel hospital robe off.

Ahsoka pulled Barriss' hands off of her, and broke the kiss. "I'm not really comfortable doing this with someone watching, babe."

"You should probably get some rest, anyways. I'm sure whatever Sanguine'ar has for us to do next is going even worse then what happened here. Plus, you're going to need to need that strength for what I'm going to do to you later." Barriss said with a lascivious grin. The mirialan groped Ahsoka's firm ass. Ahsoka yelped in surprise, throwing her arms around Barriss' neck.

"You're terrible!"

"You love it."

"Only from you." Ahsoka kissed Barriss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." The two stared at one another for a long time, not saying a word. "Come on, Alana, let's go." She said. The two of them walked from the room, Agent Alana a few steps behind Barriss. They walked down the cold, metal, corridor for several minutes in total silence. Only the thumps, groans, and drones of the ship were there to remind Barriss that she was still a part of the physical universe. She heard a low mumbling sound coming from behind her. "What was that?" Barriss asked.

Alana pressed a button on her helmet a few times. "Where are we going, Acolyte?" Alana asked. Her voice was more musical and feminine then Barriss would have thought.

"I thought you had a hard time talking?"

"I do, it hurts like hell, and I have to use the microphone to boost my voice. That's why I've stuck with Zanders since the academy, he's learned to interpret my body language and low mumbling."

"So, are you two...together?" Barriss asked. Alana shook her head. "Did you have a significant other? Back in the Empire?" Again, Alana shook her head. "I see. Have you been working with Darth Sanguine'ar for long?" Once more, she responded in the negative. "What do you think of him so far?" The Agent mimicked the stereotypical female faint. "Then, I take it you find him attractive?"

"Find me an Imperial woman, or some men, who don't, and I'll show you someone completely insane." Alana said. The Agent started coughing from the stress on her throat. "All that muscle, that intense confidence, his dark nature. He's every teenage girl's bad boy, except with the forethought and planning of someone much more mature. Not to mention, all that power. I'll have you know that Sith Purebloods are the most common male protagonist in Imperial romance novels." She said, in between coughs.

"So, then, you must be excited that's he's single again." Barriss could feel Alana's anger growing, almost before she had finished the sentance.

"How dare you! Nallek was an idol for people like me! She..." Alana started coughing, and doubled over.

"Who's Nallek? I was talking about that twi'lek. Ana'laya, or something like that." Barriss tried to defend herself. It did little to assuage Alana's anger, or stop her coughing attack.

"I assign her to you because she thought you were a decent person, and you have her doubled over, coughing herself to death. Good job, Barriss." Alana tried to straighten up, and salute Sanguine'ar. "Sit down, Cipher Agent, take a moment to catch your breath. Is Ahsoka awake?"

"Yes, my lord." Barriss said.

"Good, come with me."

Ahsoka heard the door open, light from the outside corridor cast a familiar silhouette on the wall.

"Back so soon ba-" Ahsoka's eyes shot open, and she darted up in the bed. "My lord! I, uh, I thought you were Barriss."

"So I see. Next time, I'd recommend putting some clothes on. You might give people the wrong impression." He said. Ahsoka looked down, at her naked torso. Her cheeks darkened, and she wrapped the blanket around her.

"I suppose you're here about what happened on Mandalore?" She asked.

"Not at all. You lived, we won. Beyond that, I couldn't care. I'm here because we can no longer afford to put off your's and Barriss' trials any longer. We're heading to Korriban, and need to get you two up to speed."

"My lord!" Barriss interjected. "I hardly think Ahsoka is in any position to be undergoing something so stressful."

"Don't worry, Barriss, you'll go first. Maybe you'll get lucky, and the really nasty creatures will come after you." Barriss glared at Sanguine'ar. "Now, let's get started. Tell me, can either you recite the Sith Code?"

"Peace is a Lie; there is only Passion." Ahsoka started. "Through passion; I gain strength. Through Strength; I gain Power. Through Power; I gain Victory. Through Victory; My Chains are Broken. The Force shall free me."

"Good, Ahsoka. Barriss," he said, turning to the mirialan. "What do we mean by 'Peace is a Lie; There is only Passion?"

"It's meant to oppose the Jedi Code, and the Jedi beliefs. The Jedi believe that emotions and passions are negative things, so they attempt to repress them. The Sith embrace their passions, derive strength from them."

"Two answers, for the price of one. I do so love package deals. Ahsoka, tell me something; would I be correct that any power, no matter the source or cost, would desirable? After all, the next line does say: Through Power; I gain Victory."

"Yes, my lord." Ahsoka said.

"Wrong. As many Sith have discovered, the price for achieving, and maintaining, their great power is too much. The Sith Lord Nihlus is a perfect example. Once, he was a man. As his power grew, he began to lose himself to it. Nihlus developed the ability to drain entire planets of all life. That ability became a hunger, and the hunger kept growing. He became a Wendigo, a mindless creature, incapable of thinking about anything else.

"Power is meaningless, if you cannot control it. Always remember that."

"Yes, my lord." Ahsoka said again.

"Barriss, does any victory equate to liberation?"

"I-I don't know. It would seem that it would, but something tells me that simply isn't true."

"You do not hide your weaknesses from me, and you trust your instincts. Good. You're correct. Let's just take the current Sith, as an example. Let's say Dooku finally does kill his master, he likely won't have done so alone. He may have taken the position of Lord of the Sith from Sidious, but he did not prove his superiority, he did not prove that he earned his position. The Sith, as a whole, are weakened for his greed. You understand?" Barriss nodded to him.

"Good. Now, Barriss, I need you to wait outside for a bit." Barriss bowed her head to Sanguine'ar, and stared at Ahsoka for a few moments before leaving. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Ahsoka."

"I'm sorry, master. I don't know what got into me. I thought...I just...I don't know. After the first time, I just got so angry. I couldn't even think straight. It won't happen again." Ahsoka said, sorrowfully.

"Now you see the danger of anger. It brings us all great power, but dulls our inhibitions, our ability to reason. Your rage will take everything from you, if you allow it. Barriss, your allies, your future, your life. All of it will become fuel for the all consuming fire."

"I'm confused, master. How can we embrace our passions, and repress them at the same time? Should we not embrace them all?"

"They all have their uses, but you'll find some are better than others. Especially if you plan to live a long time. There is always a duality, something to be gained, and a price to pay for it. Rage will bring you incredible power, but it warps your mind. You start to hate everything, including yourself. Pain will make you nearly unbreakable, but it will drive you insane. Fear will motivate you in a life or death situation, but relying too much on it, will drive you to become more and more insular. Eventually, you'll spend your life confined to your own sanctuary."

"What passions have given you the greatest edge?"

"Without a doubt, love." Sanguine'ar said. Ahsoka shot him a strange look.

"Never figured you for the romantic type. Let me guess, you also like long walks on the beach, sunsets, and pillow talk?" She said, jokingly.

"The first time I remember seeing a sunset, I was covered in my own blood, my mother's still-warms corpse was next to me, and black smoke was billowing into the air. Most of the rest were pretty much the same thing. As for beaches, all the one' I've been to have been pot-marked with craters, barricades, and bodies. The waters on the shore were red with the blood of the dead, and the scavengers picked at the bodies.

"As for pillow talk, that I actually did like. Until my wife tried to kill me."

"Wow. Way to kill the mood. I was just trying to make a joke, no need to get so sensitive."

"I've lost everything I really cared about in the past month. I haven't had the chance to sleep, and I'm faced with the daunting task of salvaging a civilization, preserving an entire species, and giving the people on this ship hope of a real future." Sanguine'ar stopped, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood for jokes. Just, remember this; always hold on to the things you love, and don't let anyone take them without a fight. Don't ever be afraid to admit the truth of how you feel about anyone, to anyone. That's how you end up losing the people you love." He spun on his heels, and walked out of the room.

Not surprisingly, Barriss stood right next to the door. Sanguine'ar motioned for her to go in. "Lock the door, this time." He said. Barriss ran past him, and shut the door. He heard the clicking sound of the lock, followed almost immediately by a quiet moan. "They certainly don't waste any time, do they?" He asked Alana.

_Young love._ The Agent signed. _I'm betting you and Commander Nallek were the same way, when you two first got together._

"I was married, until about a week ago, Alana. And not to Nallek." Sanguine'ar said. He started walking towards the bridge, the Agent close behind him. "I've decided to keep Zanders permanently stationed on Mandalore. He's going to over-see the re-unification of the system, and act as the voice of the Empire. He'll be our invisible hand. No one will know about his true identity, except for you, me, and Barriss.

"As for you, I'm keeping you assigned to Barriss as her personal guard. I'd also recommend taking your helmet off, from time to time. You don't need to hide your face, anymore."

The two of them stopped, Sanguine'ar staring at Alana intently. The Agent slowly raised her hands up to her full-faced helmet. Cautiously, she worked the bindings the connected the hard shell to her armor. Alana blinked several times, as her grey eyes adjusted to the lighting of the corridor. Her pale grey skin seemed to glow, her purple facial tattoos shining brightly.

Sanguine'ar tired to avoid staring at the deep scar going across her neck.

"See," he began, "everything's fine. Come on, there are still some things we need to do before we get to Korriban."

"How mad do you think Sanguine'ar will be if we go for round four, before heading to the hanger?" Ahsoka asked.

"I imagine he'll just come up here and just drag us out." Barriss said. "Besides, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to having more naughty fun. Though, I am curious; is it round four, or does the count reset once we wake up?" She kissed the back of Ahsoka's neck, running her hands down the togruta's naked body.

"I think we'll have to go over the rules later." Ahsoka said. "Ugh, These infirmary beds were definitely not designed to easily accommodate any sort of sexual activity." Ahsoka pressed her back against Barriss, relishing the feel of her lover's soft skin, and the heat radiating from her body.

"I kind of like how small they are. Keeps things intimate."

"That's all fine and dandy," Sanguine'ar started. Ahsoka and Barriss both shot up. "You've got fifteen to get yourselves to the hanger."

"Have you ever tried knocking!" Ahsoka yelled at him. "Who knows what we could have been doing!"

"Have you ever tried being on time?" He said, shutting the door.

"He can be a complete ass, sometimes." Barriss said. "Come on, Ahsoka, let's get down there."

The doors of the lift slid open, the _Vengeance_ was already loaded and waiting for them. Sanguine'ar paced back and forth in front of the loading ramp. The Sith was fully armored, two lightsabers hung from his belt. Barriss could feel the intense power of the Darkside swirling around him. She could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Are you alright, my lord?" She asked. The Sith stopped his pacing, and turned to face the two. His helmet made it impossible to see his face, but the two acolytes could easily feel the swell in his anger. Without saying a word, he turned from them, and boarded the _Vengeance_. The acolytes looked at each other, confused.

"Guess not." Ahsoka said. Barriss shrugged, and followed Sanguine'ar on the the interceptor. She could feel the ship start to move, even before the ramp and finished retracting. The ship rapidly accelerated, throwing the acolytes off balance. Barriss caught herself on the door frame, but Ahsoka was thrown back, against a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Barriss asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hopefully whatever crawled up his ass crawls back out, soon. The last thing we need is for him to try and behead us because he didn't like how long our trials were taking."

"He's probably just stressed. Hopefully he'll relax while we're undergoing our trials."

Ahsoka lowered her voice to barely a whisper, before speaking. "Maybe. I'd rather not assume anything. I sense that something is...wrong, with Sanguine'ar."

Barriss almost looked offended by the statement. "After everything he's been through, I'd be more concerned if he wasn't at all effected by it. Come on, let's drop this dreary talk, and find a nice, quiet, sound-proof place."

"Sounds like a good-" Ahsoka stopped, and stared at something behind Barriss. Barriss gave her lover a questioning look. "Your shadow's back." She said. Barriss turned around, confused.

"Oh, Alana," she began, "you are Alana, right?" The agent nodded. This was the first time Barriss saw her without her helmet. She was shocked to realize that Alana was Rattataki, and not a human. "Let me guess, you're here to follow me around, and make sure I don't get killed?" Another nod, "and I'm betting that it's a safe bet that you aren't going to leave me alone, even to sleep, have sex, or go to the bathroom?" A third nod.

"Fantastic. This is already getting old." Ahsoka said with a huff.

"Relax, maybe I can get Sanguine'ar to loosen up her orders when we're done with our trials. We just have to have a little patience." Barriss said, taking Ahsoka's hands.

"Patience was never my strong suit" Ahsoka laughed. They heard the distinct clanking of Sanguine'ar's boots against the metal flooring the _Vengeance_. Alana snapped to attention. Barriss and Ahsoka both bowed their heads.

"We'll be at Korriban before too long. Until then, there are some things we need to go over. First, the details of your trials. Barriss, as I said before, you will be looking for an alter. There, you should find a ceremonial dagger. You will bring me back the dagger. Whatever you do, do not bleed on the altar. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord." Barriss said.

"Good. Ahsoka, you will be going in the opposite direction, into the burial chamber of Marka Ragnos. There, on a work bench at the foot of his sarcophagus, you will find all the parts you need to construct a new set of lightsabers of your own. Do to the rarity, and strength, of some of the crystals, I have already started to process. You will complete them, then bring both sets back to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Both of you remember, Korriban is our birth place. It was there that my species evolved. It was there that we fought of the Rakata. It was there that the ancient Dark Jedi Exiles first found our kind. It was there, that the Republic, and the Jedi, committed crimes against the Empire; crimes which we will never forgive, or forget.

"Korriban is the Darkside made tangible. The creatures you find there will be terrible. The dead, our tombs, our specters, our hatred, our legacy, are far worse. It will try to consume you. Tame its impulses, its desires, its dark heart, and path of unlimited power will open before you. Should you perish, know that your death will fuel us, strengthen our might. Do not delay too long, though."

"Why not, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Jedi will be joining us. Which brings us to an interesting cross roads. Both of you will not be able to hide the truth from the Jedi. Yet, if you both admit to your change, we will be shut off from everything going on within the Order."

"Won't they just brand us traitors, my lord?" Barriss asked.

"The Jedi will, but they won't be able to do anything about it. After all, you're still allied with the Republic, you just changed Orders."

"I think I should be the one to publically admit to my 'fall', master." Barriss said. "I'm not very good at hiding and, besides, if Ahsoka is the one, it will cast doubt on everything I've said to the Council about the two of you."

"Wouldn't they feel the same if you are the one that admits to falling? It could prompt an investigation, that could destroy everything. They could find out about Mandalore, and Droumnd Kaas." The two acolytes looked to Sanguine'ar. The Darth turned deeply inwards, considering the options.

"Barriss is right." He finally said. Ahsoka's face fell at the announcement. "I will tell them that we arrived early, and Ahsoka went one way in the tomb, Barriss and I went the other. There, left alone with myself, the spirits of the past, and the corrupting influence of Korriban, she embraced the Darkside."

"With all due respect, master, do you really think this is a good idea? Contacts only work so well, and you've seen how hard of a time I've had trying to control myself. How am I going to hide from the entire Council?"

"Have you ever heard of the Jedi Master named Ovair?" Sanguine'ar asked. Ahsoka shook her head. "He was a Jedi Master that died nearly a century before the Great War. He was also one, in a long line, of Jedi infiltrators. Planted by the Sith Empire. I will get you started on learning how to cloak your true self from Jedi perceptions. Give your developing abilities to hide yourself from sight, you should take to the technique quickly."

"Is that really possible? I mean, to hide from the entire Jedi Council just seems so, impossible."

"With the Darkside, something is impossible, only if you let be. We hid an entire Empire for over a millennia. They only know about Bane's Sith because a Jedi was attacked. With the current state of the galaxy, you could hold a lightsaber to their throat, and they'd never know." Purple-black wisps of energy rose from his body, and his black eyes glowed. Ahsoka and Barriss could both felt the intoxicating power he radiated. Their resolve was bolstered, and they felt stronger than ever.

"Follow me," he began again, "and the galaxy shall tremble. Trust me, and you will both know power than even the Emperor could only dream of. You minds are both young, open. Neither of you have formed the limits that the Jedi force on themselves. Neither of you have experienced the loss of desire that age creates. This is but the first step. Have faith in yourselves, have faith in me, have faith in this plan, and the Republic will fall. The Jedi will be destroyed. The Empire will win.

"I cannot promise that it will be quick, or that any of us will live to see the day the true Sith, the true Empire, will control all. But, the greatest of journeys, greatest of conquests, all begin with the ambitious. They are finished by the determined." Barriss looked into Sanguine'ar's dark eyes, her heart burning with a passion like nothing she'd ever experienced.

"The future is ours, master." She said. Her voice was deeper than before. Ahsoka looked at her, a proud, loving, smile on her face.

The trio walked through the silent, winding, paths of the Valley of the Dark Lords. Every now and then, a rock would tumble down, and Barriss could see a pair of red eyes staring at them.

"Tuk'ata," Sanguine'ar said. "Fearsome guardians of the tombs, but loyal beasts, if you know how to control them."

"I take it they're planning an ambush?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. They aren't stupid. They'll leave us alone."

The winds howled through the valley, chilling Barriss to the bone. The Darkside here seemed to take on very real weight, and permeated everything. She could feel the power of it all flowing through her, but it carried something else. A pressure pushed against her head, tempting her with promises of power and freedom, if only she'd give in.

"Ana once asked me, if we could have a child, where would I want to conceive it? Without hesitating, I looked at her and said, 'right here'." The three of them stopped. Barriss looked up at the massive tomb, in awe. The gargantuan bust of half-blood Dark Lord of the Sith, Marka Ragnos, loomed over two, massive doors. Even the white stone sculpture of Ragnos conveyed a sense of his great power. "Ragnos ruled the Sith for over a century, undisputed, before finally succumbing to age. It was he who warned Naga Sadow and Ludo Kresh of the looming conflict with the Republic.

"It was Ragnos who united Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma. It's from his teachings, that the arts of the Juggernaut were spawned."

"He sounds perfect." Ahsoka said, admiringly.

"He was anything but. Ragnos, for all his glory, had little ability to adapt. He was very bound in tradition, a racist to the core, and completely un-caring about anyone that was not a direct descendant of the Dark Jedi who enslaved us all."

"Then I'd bet he'd love you." Ahsoka said to Sanguine'ar.

"No, he wouldn't. My line is predominantly of the slave cast, followed by the Massassi. That's why I looked so much like the Sith of old."

"'Looked'?" Barriss asked. Sanguine'ar wasn't wearing his helmet, allowing easy access at his face. Aside from the lack of facial tendrils, eyebrow stalks, and his human features, he looked as pure Sith as one could get.

"Battle can mar even the most handsome of busts." He said, with a reluctant grin and a snarl. "Let's go." The light from the system's sun died out quickly in the ominous antechamber. In the dim light, Barriss was able to just make out several mosaics on the walls. The colored tiles played out several violent, and barbaric scenes of conquest and death. One in particular stopped her in her tracks. On one side, several Sith slaves were depicted on their knees, begging and praying before a sarcophagus. On the other, several Sith in lavish robes and armor, massive swords at their sides, stood atop a massive stairway. A massive wall separated the two groups.

"Slaves couldn't read, but the Kissai felt they needed to be reminded of their fate at every turn. I can't even imagine what kind of hell it must have been to put together the mosaic of your own slow, painful, death." Sanguine'ar said.

"Why would anyone do this?" Barriss asked.

"In less enlightened times, the ancient Sith believed that a dead lord would take their belongings with them, into the next life. Weapons, furniture, slaves, all of it. So, their slaves were entombed, alive, with the dead lord, to serve them for eternity. When the Dark Jedi Exiles took control of the Sith, they kept the practice. Some traditions die hard."

"Did the Empire and Sith of your time follow such a barbaric ritual?"

"No. If a lord died, any slaves they may have had were either sold off, or handed over to their successor. Personally, I'm not sure which of the three fates is worse." The three of them pushed farther into the tomb. The utter darkness of ancient construct grew oppressive. Barriss thought that it might try and consume her. In a place like this, any terrible thing seemed possible. "Here we are," Sanguine'ar said, bringing the trio to a halt. "Barriss, you're going that way." He pointed to their right.

"Do you know what I'll be facing down there?" She asked.

"Darkness, and death. My advice would be not to walk around in the first one, and avoid embracing the second one." He said. For a moment, Barriss thought he was being sarcastic, but the stoic expression on her face said otherwise.

"Be careful, Barriss." Ahsoka added. Even without the Force, Barriss could tell just how frightened her lover was.

"I will be." With a short sigh, Barriss activated her lightsaber, and walked into the darkness in front of her. She didn't make it very far when she heard a massive door slam shut behind her. For the first time, she was truly alone in this tomb, that had likely claimed the lives of thousands before her. Fear started to creep up inside her, morbid thoughts tearing at her mind. Would she starve, or suffocate? Would her body be devoured by whatever creatures were lurking within, or would she rot in these corridors? Would anyone bother to look for her corpse? Would they even be able to find it?

_Guess I'd better mark my path._ She thought. Every few steps, she would drag her lightsaber across the left wall, leaving a deep gash in the stone.

The twists, turns, and forks of the tomb were eerily silent as Barriss made her way through them. Every time she came to a verge in the path, she'd stop, and reach out with the Force to find the right path. In this place of darkness, the altar still, somehow, stood out amongst it all. _What in the world is this thing?_ She asked herself.

Slowly, she pushed on, careful were she put her feet, lest she step on some poisonous creature, or activate some trap.

The excruciating slowness drug her journey on for another two hours. She could feel the altar's presence so strongly. She rounded what she was sure to be the last corner, and froze.

"Oh no." She whispered. The pair of terentateks had her locked in their sights. They let out a roar that shook the walls, and charged at her.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, with a start. The togruta jumped from her resting place, lightsabers at the ready.

"If I had to take a guess, a terentatek." Sanguine'ar said. A second, deeper roar followed. "Two of them."

"Aren't terentateks creatures practically hand-built by Exar Kun for the purpose of destroying Fore users?" She asked. Ahsoka ran towards the heavy doors barring them from Barriss. Frantically, she searched for a way to open them. She even tried to cut through them. Nothing she did, however, worked.

"Enough, Ahsoka." Sanguine'ar said. The Sith wrapped his arm around Ahsoka's wait and, with more effort than he would have thought, dragged the flailing acolyte away from the tomb doors. "There's nothing we can do. Even if you managed to get those doors open, by the time you got to Barriss, there'd be nothing left. Have a little faith in her, Ahsoka."

She calmed down, sheathing her blades, but never took her eyes off of the door.

Barriss barley managed to duck under one of the creatures massive swings. One of the beast's claws caught her shirt, and left a large gash on her back. The second one dove at her, it's large, tooth-filled, maw looked as though it could engulf her whole. She jumped to the side, causing the heavy beast to collide into the ground. Before it could recover, Barriss spun, and sunk her blade into the beast's shoulder.

The terentatek seemed completely unaffected by the attack. With a sweep of its arm, the Sithspawn through Barriss across the chamber, and into a wall.

Barriss rolled out of the way as the first one grabbed at her, its powerful arm tearing away at the stone. Getting back to her feet, she found herself between the two beasts. The first one turned, it's black eyes locking on to her. It lowered its head, and charged, full force, at her. At the last second, she jumped over the terentatek, who continued on into the second.

Enraged by the accidental attack, the second beast turned on the first. It dug its large claws into the left arm of the first, and bit down. The first beast roared in agony, and clawed at the face of the second, as its arm was shattered, and pulled away from the its body.

It was a small victory for the second creature, though. The sudden separation of the arm from the body caused the second terentatek to stumble and fall. Seizing the opportunity, the first one bit down the second's throat, and yanked its head back. Blood sprayed over the walls as the second terentatek's life slipped away. With a final death spasm, the second beast lurched out, it's claws tearing the abdomen of the first.

The weakened beast turned, and stumbled toward Barriss. It's jaw hung slack, and its movement's were wide and clumsy. It swiped at Barriss, who easily avoided the attack. With a powerful, upward, thrust, she drove her blade into the of the terentatek's mouth. The creature let out a pathetic whimper, and fell to the floor.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and observe the chamber around her. Two, large, statues flanked the altar. The figures, Purebloods, were kneeling, their heads bowed. Behind the altar sat an obelisk. On top of it sat a crystal that emitted a fluctuating red light. The top of the altar appeared to be covered in blood, though it had to have been thousands of years since any of it was spilled. In the center was a weapon rack, shaped to look like two forearms and hands, holding an elaborate dagger.

Engraved on the hilt was the hexagonal symbol of the Empire, but looked as if it was bleeding.

"He didn't tell you what this altar is, did he?" A mysterious, female, voice said behind Barriss. She spun on her heels, bringing her blade right up to the throat of the mysterious specter.

"Who, what, are you?" Barriss asked. She held the blade to the entity's throat, not willing to take any chances. Much to her dismay, the phantom walked right through the blade.

"That depends on who you ask. To some, I am Ana'laya Secura. To others, I am Darth Lantra. The real question is; who are you?"

"I am Barriss Offee."

"Just Barriss Offee? Not Jedi Knight Barriss Offee? Or Acolyte Barriss Offee?"

"What are you after, spirit?" Barriss asked. She assumed a defensive stance, bringing her blade in front of her. The spirit let out a slight laugh, and raised an arm. Barriss' lightsaber was pulled from her grasp, and thrown across the chamber.

"There's nothing you can do to me, young one. There is, however, a great deal I can do to you. Or, for you." Unsure of what to do, Barriss let the spirit continue. "I know that you were sent here for that dagger by Darth Sanguine'ar, as part of some makeshift trial. Do you know what any of this actually is?"

"Some sort of ritual chamber." Barriss said.

"This is the chamber of the Sanguine'ar." Lantra boasted, motioning to all of the strange items in the chamber. This is where the Sanguine'ar you and I know was brought for his trial, just as his mother was, and his grandfather, and every Sanguine'ar before him. Since the fall of the first Empire, the Sanguine'ar's have vowed to act as the guardians of the Sith. They pledge their all here, to serve the Empire until their dying breath. To go wherever the Emperor's will demands.

"To stand against any who would make themselves an enemy of the Empire, and to never rest until the Jedi are destroyed, and the Empire's glory stretches across the galaxy. That altar is the contract, the dagger the pen, your blood the ink."

"Why are you telling me this?" Barriss asked.

"It's simple, really. You see, Kretok is supposed to act as the Empire's foremost guardian, yet, he must now act as the Emperor, as well. It is a burden that will destroy him, if he attempts to fill both rolls at once. You can help. Serve your Emperor, serve the Empire. Take up the mantle of the Sanguine'ar. Drag the blade across your chest, let your blood spill onto the altar, and form the next step in the chain." Lantra's eyes were ablaze with passion as she spoke. For a moment, Barriss considered doing it.

"I cannot. He specifically told me not to. I will not betray an order he gave me so soon."

"I see. How about I make you a deal, then. If you undergo the last part of the Trial of the Sanguine'ar, I will give you my power. He will know that what you do, you do for the good of the Empire, and the Sith. One less burden will weigh him down. In exchange, for the rest of your days, you will receive all the power of Darth Lantra.

"Personal power is of little motivation to me." Barriss stubbornly said. "He wants to make the Empire a better place. A place of loyalty, and service. Not a place of greed, and schemes. How can I claim to want the same thing, to be willing to work towards the same goal, if I make a personal power grab?" She asked, more to herself, then the specter.

"If you truly wish to build such an Empire, then surely you must see the value in what I purpose! Kretok will not be able to fulfill the roll of both Emperor, and guardian at once. The duties of both stations will be in constant conflict with one another. Kretok must not put himself in such position. If he is lost, then the Empire dies with him. The Sith die with him!

"This is your first opportunity to truly show your loyalty to the long-term goals of the cause! You can start of new legacy of true loyalty amongst the Sith, and preserve a species, that may otherwise be lost. He may not agree with it, at first, but even he knows this is true. What truer show of faith is there, then to literally offer your life to your Emperor?"

Barriss looked at the dagger, then to the spirit. There was an almost pleading look about the blue entity. Try as she might, she was not able to find any duplicity about the specter. Cautiously, she walked up to the altar. With one hand, she picked up the dager. It's blade was blood-stained, but the edge still looked razor-sharp. Using her free hand, she opened up her shirt. Her hand trembled as she brought the blade against her skin. As fast as she could, she drew the dagger across her flesh.

The blade burned as it carved into her, causing her to drop the blade. Her legs started to give out, and she had to cling to the altar for support. She turned to the spirit, convinced she'd been betrayed. Blood flowed down her body, and onto the stone. As the first drop hit the cold stone, her world turned white. Then twisted, and melted into strange visions.

"No!" Sanguine'ar yelled. The Sith stood alone in the chamber, having sent Ahsoka off to begin her trial an hour ago. "Barriss, what have you done?" He said to himself.

_ He was running through twisting alleys and streets. His body was cut, bruised, and broken. All around him, he could hear the sounds of his people being slaughtered. There was no order, no chain of command. The Dark Lords were dead, or had already fled. Those that hadn't already been killed were either fleeing, or fighting. The slaves, their bodies and minds never developed to handle combat, hid in the shadows. Engineers used improvised explosives to distract the invaders. His fellow Massassi rushed to evacuate as many of the Sith as possible into the tombs and catacombs._

_ Several Republic soldiers rounded a corner, nearly running into him. The invaders brought their weapons to bare, firing several rounds at him. One of the clumsy shots hit his leg, but adrenaline kept him going. He brought down his massive warblade, slicing clean through one of the Republic soldiers. The momentum of his attack through him forward, onto the ground. He struck at another of the invaders with a powerful kick, shattering the soldiers knee cap. _

_ The human fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The sound brought some comfort to the Massassi in this disastrous moment. The third soldier pointed his rifle at the Massassi's face, finger on the trigger. With a powerful lunge, the Massassi tackled the soldier to the ground. He pounded his fists into the soldier's face, over and over, until the invader stopped moving._

_ Getting back to his feet, the Massassi limped down the street._

_ He didn't hear, or see, the shot that hit him in the back. He didn't even feel the pain. He just dropped. He tried to move, but his legs didn't responded. He tried to crawl, but his arms gave out. His world started to turn black. Death had finally come to claim him, but not in honorable combat, serving his lord. Not in a way befitting one of the Massassi. _

_ He heard something shambling in one of the slave huts to his right. A Sith slave burst out of the thatched door, carrying a baby in her arms. Several arms reached out from the hut, grabbing her. The mother struggled against the Republic soldiers. One of the them stepped out of the hut, tore the child from her, and threw it to the ground. The soldier activated some kind of weapon the Massassi had never seen before. A blade of blue light shot forth from a metal tube. The soldier turned the blade in his hand, and thrust it into the child._

_ The soldier showed no emotion, no empathy, no anger, nothing, as he butchered the Sith child. The mother let out a blood curdling scream. The soldiers drug her back into the hut, and likely not to a quick death. The soldier with the strange weapon saw the Massassi, saw that he was still alive._

_ "Be thankful," the soldier said, "that the Jedi are here to oversee the purge of your wretched culture, of your whole heretical species. Otherwise, you'd likely all suffer a similar fate as her." The Jedi raised his weapon, and brought it down on the Massassi._

_ "For Lord Hord!" She yelled. She, and a thousand other Sith, charged at towards the native's lines. The barbarians were all that stood between the survivors of the Sith Purge, and a stable, constant, home. For over a century, the Sith had wandered the darkness of space. Forced from their traditional holdings after the Republic, and their Jedi lap dogs, sought to wipe them out, they'd finally re-discovered the world of Dromund Kaas. Since that time, her line had sworn their lives to defense of the Sith, against anyone who would challenge them. _

_ It was here that they would begin the long process of rebuilding their civilization. _

_ The two forces clashed. The Sith's lightsabers easily cut through the native's simple weapons and armor. Scores of the humans fell before her. Within minutes, the defensive line had broken, sending the native's warriors scattering. Most ran back into the city, they would be hunted down, and either enslaved or executed. Others ran off into the dense jungles, likely to be devoured by the native predators. The foolish one's tried to run through the Sith's ranks._

_ Some still fought, with even greater passion, against the Sith that had already one. Several of these desperate heroes closed in on her. With a swift cross-stroke, she bisected all of her would-be attackers. "Fools. They should know when they're conquered."_

_ "The Republic would likely same the same about us." A familiar voice said. "Of course, we had done that, what kind of a world would our child grow up in?" She turned to her husband. Though his face was more human than most, his skin was still crimson, and he still bore several of the boney facial ridges of their kind. It was his three, thick, fingers that easily identified him as one of Pureblood._

_ "I'd rather not think about it. Especially now that our child will grow up not knowing the life of a nomad." The two of them looked over the battlefield, to the villaged built around an ancient Sith tower. Soon, they'd start tearing down the ramshackle huts, and clearing the brush to make way for the city._

_ "Without a doubt, our child will be blessed to see the dawn of a newer, greater, Si-" Her husband let out a harsh gasp, and stumbled forward. To her horror, the sharp points of a pitch fork protruded from his chest._

_ "No!" She screamed. Using the Force, she began choking the injured native. She heard a loud snap, and the native's body went limp, his neck broken. Throwing the body aside, she ran over to her husband. He gasped for air, his clothing soaked in blood. He gently ran his hand across her cheek, before dropping to the ground._

Sanguine'ar folded up his cape, placing it under Barriss' head. She twitched and spasmed, suffering through the memories off all the Sanguine'ar before him. Seeing her this way brought back painful memories of his own harrowing test.

"You idiot." He said. "Didn't you think there was a reason I told her not to bleed on that damned altar?" Barriss' arms flailed, slamming back down onto the stone floor. He heard a loud crack as she shattered her wrist.

"I did it for you, my love." Lantra said. A blue mist formed, energy swirling within it, giving her voice form. "She did it for you. Try not to be too mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I know the trial is intense, but she's not much younger then you were, when you went through it. I've seen her mind, her will is strong."

"I went through it after months of psychological preparation. You've just subjected her to nearly a thousand years of pain and torment! She's not ready for that, who knows what it will do to her mind. That was why I sent her to get the dagger! It was going to be the first step in the specialized training." He raved.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just wanted to help." Lantra looked from Sanguine'ar to Barriss. "Don't worry, Kre, I have something that will help." She walked over to Barriss, and held out her arms. The blue mist making up her form slowly began to channel from her, and into Barriss.

"What are you doing?" Sanguine'ar asked, concerned.

"Saving your apprentice." Lantra gave Sanguine'ar a smile. The same, beautiful, smile that had lightened even the darkest of situations. "I'll be watching you." She said. The last of her form dissipated, and flowed into Barriss. Sanguine'ar stared, dumbfounded, at Barriss. Her spasms died down, only slight twitches disturbing the otherwise peaceful room.

"I hope this works." He whispered. He reached out with his mind, through the catacombs of the tomb, to Ahsoka.


	15. Setress

"Could he have found a darker place for this?" Ahsoka asked herself. Even with the lights from her silver blades, she could barely see more than a foot in front of her face. She'd been walking through the winding corridors for, what seemed like, hours. At this point, she didn't even know if she was going the right way.

She tried reaching out with the Force to find her way, but the Darkside permeated every corridor, every stone, even the sand felt like it had been bathed in dark power. It called out to her, so sweet and tempting. It offered her everything, gave her promises of unimaginable power. Power to crush any Jedi, take whatever she wanted. Power enough to even stop Sanguine'ar.

Visions of the formidable Sith kneeling, bowing, groveling, and even dead before her swam across her vision. She could have it all. Men, women, servants, and an Empire of her own, to rival that of the Republic. She sensed a familiar presence approaching her.

"Barriss," she said, turning to the mirialan, "what are you doing here?"

"It could all be ours', you know." Barriss said. "All you have to do is give in. Let your hatred take control. It will give you the strength you need to break the galaxy. Let your anger guide you. It will let you see the truth. Let Korriban become you. It will you feed your power. You've seen for yourself, the great things that await you is you let go of your resistance to it."

"Yes, we could have it! We-wait. You aren't Barriss." Ahsoka said. She brought her blades up, ready to strike. "Who are you? What are you?" The apparition shifted and morphed. It's new form made her jaw drop.

"Why, dear Ahsoka, I'm you. The you that you crave to be. The you that has given up Sanguine'ar's foolish notions about righteousness, and honor. The you that really embraces her passions. Lust, anger, hatred, greed, desire, fear. Nothing is forbidden, and nothing is restricted. The you that has sex with who she wants, when she wants; the you that kills whoever she wants, when she wants; the you that can have absolute control. I am Empress Setress." There was a certain grace to the apparition. She did not hide her femininity, but she radiated power, confidence, control, and dominance.

The apparition touched Ahsoka's head, bringing back the visions. Slaves danced for her pleasure, concubines sat at her feet, military leaders hung on her every word. They all chanted her name, praised her glory. She was like a god to them, a being to be worshiped, and elevated. There was nothing that could stop-she felt it before she saw it. The red beam sticking from her chest, searing her flesh, burning her lungs. Each breath became harder, and brought with it air, super-heated by the lightsaber. The crowed stopped chanting as her vision blurred.

As she collapsed, she heard them all chanting another name, the name of her killer. Ahsoka crawled back up to her knees. She rubbed her chest, expecting to find a hole. Feeling nothing, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"And now you see what a path without control breeds. You may end up with everything, slaves, servants, mountains of credits, and unimaginable power. Yet, you will lose it all. You will sacrifice everything to achieve your goals. Your master, your friends, even Barriss. You'll destroy them all, just to gain some small amount of power. In the end, the empires you build will crash down on their foundation.

"There is, however, a better way." This second version of her placed a hand on her back, throwing her into another vision. Columns of Imperial soldiers marched by her and several other Sith. Above them, Imperial ships dotted the skies, their fighters streaking over the assembled crowed with a terrible roar. Her master stepped onto a pedestal, his armor and cybernetic arm gleamed in the flood lights. The columns came to a halt, turning to look up at their Emperor.

He thrust his fist up in the air, sending the crowed in a jubilant cry. Sanguine'ar started to address the masses below, but she couldn't make out the words. Every few seconds, he would gesture over to her. He slammed his fist down, and the crowd erupted in a chant. "_All hail Darth Setress!_" They said, over and over. Even Sanguine'ar joined in on the chant.

She felt a hand pulling on her shoulder. She turned, and stared into a face she'd never thought she'd see. He had a pair of montrals, and three lekku, like any togruta, but he bore the red skin and bony ridges of a Sith Pureblood. "_Good job, mother,_" he said, "_Emperor Kre made the right choice by naming you as his heir. Your plan ensure that the Empire's glory will spread unchecked for decades!_"

The cries of the Imperials, and the support of the Sith filled her with pride. She felt weightless, carefree, and unstoppable.

The vision faded back to the dark, dank, corridors of the tomb. She had to wipe away tears of joy from her eyes.

"Well, girl, which is it?" The dark Setress asked. "The path of power, or the path of control?" Ahsoka looked to the more conservative Setress.

"There's no choice." Ahsoka said. With a lightning-quick strike, she thrust a blade into the dark Setress' stomach. The apparition doubled over, her face contorted in disbelief and pain.

"Wha?..How?" She said, as her form faded into darkness. As the last vestige of her manifestation melded back into the shadows, she left a ghostly warning. "The darkness always wins."

"The choice is made." The remaining Setress said. "But what you saw was only one of infinite possibilities. It is up to you to make the journey, starting with surviving the rest of your trial. Though I shall leave you with a final warning, young Ahsoka, beware of the sixty-six." The apparition of Setress turned her back on Ahsoka, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried after her, "what do you mean? What's the 'sixty-six'? Damn it." With no other recourse, Ahsoka pushed on through the tomb. She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd started her trial, but it felt like hours. The mosaics on the walls continued to shift around her. The dulled tiles painted an evolving picture of the growth of the original Sith. Several hooded figures, led by a human, stood in front of an ancient looking ship. Archaic variants of the Sith stood before them, their weapons drawn.

The other showed the hooded group elevated on a massive pedestal, the native Sith gathered around, bowing. As she crept the corridor, the event progressed around her. From what she gathered, the Jedi manipulated the warring Sith tribes, starting with those that still called Korriban home. Eventually, they subverted each of the self-proclaimed Sith'ari, and formed the first Sith Empire. The native Sith worshipped the Jedi as gods of the Darkside.

Their position secured, they dark Jedi began to plot against each other. Eventually, this first Dark Council wound up destroying themselves, setting the stage for the persistent infighting amongst the future generations of Sith. The farther Ahsoka got, the weirder the narrative became. He saw a snow-white humanoid, with black tattoos standing over what looked like a coffin.

Another looked like a sephi. His grizzled hand reached out over an army of...creatures. Ahsoka moved closer to get a better look at the monstrous beasts. Completely hairless, with four eyes, sharp teeth, and bodies that looked to be made entirely of muscle. "Are those...rhakghouls?" She whispered to herself. She'd heard of the fearsome mutants that dwelled in the bowels of the city planet of Taris, both before and after Darth Malak bombed the planet into oblivion. She'd never known about their connection to the Sith.

"If they can create things like that, what other kind of hellish creations have they conjured up?" For the first time, Ahsoka was starting to wonder if she'd made the wrong choice. The thought that she could ever become so twisted as to perform the alchemical experiments that the ancient Sith Lords did made her sick to her stomach. Realizing that she had to finish this trial, regardless, she continued down the tomb, trying to avoid looking at the walls.

She eventually found herself in a large chamber, containing a sarcophagus at the other end. No doubt, it held whatever was left of the body of Marka Ragnos. At the base of the sarcophagus sat the parts for her new lightsabers. By the looks of things, Sanguine'ar had partially completed their construction.

She looked the everything that was set there for her. A hydrospanner, solder gun, even a small lamp for her to work by. She turned on the lamp, holstered her weapons, and went to work.

She was completely oblivious to the outside world as she shaped her creations. They looked much like her previous weapons, appearing rather simplistic, with a silver casing. The crystals, however, told of a different story. Dark power seemed to practically flow out of them. She was slightly concerned that she wouldn't be able to hide the true power and nature of her weapons from her masters.

With everything in place, all she needed were the color crystals. She saw several choices laid out for her. The standard blue, green, and yellow crystals of the Jedi Order, as well red, orange, and violet. She placed one of the violet crystals in her main-hand weapons, and put an orange crystal in the other. With everything in place, she sealed the casing, took a deep breath, and activated her weapons.

The blade sprang to life with less of a hum, and more of roar, like a strong wind coursing through a canyon. She swung the blades around, listening to their cries.

"These weapons will strike fear into the hearts of my enemies, and bring glory to the Empire." She said. Two names danced in her mind. She dubbed her main-hand weapon _Arcani, _the other _Asari_. "Well, that wasn't so hard." She said to herself.

"Don't think that, just because you've made your weapons, that your finished, little Jedi." A deep, hoarse, voice said. Ahsoka spun around the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Ahsoka declared. The voice let out a deep, evil laugh.

"Foolish child! Who are you to command me?" Wisps of purple and blue energy began to coalesce into a legless apparition. Ahsoka's jaw dropped as she gazed at the figure.

"Marka Ragnos..." She whispered. A blast of energy swept her up, and threw her against the wall. Through blurred vision, she could see the spirit' hideous face twisted in a cruel snarl.

"You think to call yourself Sith, yet you have no idea what it means to carry that name. You follow a master born of slaves, who seeks to rebuild an ancient order, with a weak foundation. You wish to earn the right to call yourself his apprentice, but you waltz through my tomb without even thinking of the dangers. You are a weak, pathetic, fool." The ghost held out a three-fingered hand, and let loose a torrent of lightening.

The super-hot bolts coursed through her body, a pain worse than anything she'd ever experienced. Her muscles began spasming, threatening to shatter her bones, and her flesh started to burn. She was truly afraid, more than ever, that she was going to die at the hands of this ancient Sith Lord. She tried to lift her hand, to do anything, but her body wouldn't respond.

The fear turned to anger. Anger at herself for being so weak and foolish. Anger towards Master Skywalker for never taking the time to properly prepare for a situation like this. Anger towards Sanguine'ar for sending her here.

Grabbing hold of that anger and fear, she used it to stave off enough of Ragnos' attack to reach her lightsabers. She activated the blades, and brought them in front of her. The crossed blades directed the energy away from her, giving her the chance to raise.

"So, the little Jedi knows a few tricks. How quaint. Come, girl, let's see what you can really do!" Ragons buffeted Ahsoka with a gale-force push. She was ready for it, though, and managed to bring up a barrier strong enough to divert most of the energy into the walls. Bits of stone and dust fell from the old ceiling.

"My turn!" She hissed. She channeled all of her hatred for Ragnos, and fury for her humiliation, into a surge of Force lightening. The bolts arced into the spirit, the purple and white mixing with his blue and black form created a cyclone of light. His spirit spasmed, lurched, and twisted. Ahsoka took an unapologetic joy in his suffering. She heard a faint sound, and thought Ragnos might be moaning, or crying, from the pain.

The color drained from her face when she realized he was laughing.

"Impressive! That fool slave might just have an eye for talent, after all." He said. "Know, child, that you leave this chamber, only because I allow it. Many more challenges await you on the road ahead, girl. Survive them and, the next time we face, you might just stand a chance against me." Ragnos' spirit started to fade, the energy making his form dispersing back into the tomb.

"Do all Sith have a gaffi stick shoved as far up their asses, as that guy?" Ahsoka asked herself. Sheathing her sabers, she left the burial chamber. Somehow, though, she had a feeling that the errant Sith Lord would see her again. Her foot kicked something. It was hard, but not heavy, and felt convex. Bringing out one of her lightsabers, she knelt down to examine the object.

It appeared to be some kind of skull-like mask. There was an arrow-head shaped section that had been removed from where the nose would be. Some kind of metal was set in the middle, and red, painted, rectangles went down from the fore head, above the eyes, and into the sockets.

"Wonder how old this thing is?" She said, spinning the mask around. As she stared at it, she felt an almost irresistible desire to put it on. As she brought it closer to her face, the masked seemed to reach out, and pull itself to her. The mask latched onto her skin, forming a tight seal. Desperately, she tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. "Great."

She took a few more steps out of the burial chamber, when the ground started shaking. "Now what?" She hissed.

"Sounds like the other tarentetak found Ahsoka." Sanguine'ar said. He opened one eye to watch his new apprentice's reaction. Barriss didn't even seem to know that he'd said anything. She stood in a corner, bent over, gasping. She started lurching again, spewing bile onto the ground.

"The pain..."She moaned.

"Intense, I know. You'll get through it." Barriss tried to stand up again. She looked woozy, and was having a hard time keeping her balance.

"D-did I g-get...taller?" She asked. Sanguine'ar took a careful look at her. Her clothes were raiding up higher than they should have, and her arms looked longer.

"I think you did. Can't say I knew about that particular side effect."

"You m-mean, you d-didn't-" She fell to her knees, and vomited out more bile.

"No, I didn't. Maybe it's because I was already pretty tall. Or, maybe it's because you're mirialan, it might be effecting you in some strange ways."

"The pain," she moaned, "it's too much. I-I can't-"

"You will. Or you will die. There is no middle ground on Korriban, within the Sith. There is no settling. You will survive this trial, or you will join millions of other restless souls. You will survive, because another has given up immortality for it. You will survive, because I tell you that you will. When you spilled your blood on that altar, you signed a contract greater than anything you can imagine. You gave your very being to me. What I say, you do. I say, **you will live**." Barriss looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with fear and desperation. She clamped her eyes shut, and turned away from the Sith. With a harsh grunt, she fought her way back to her feet.

The grunt turned into a roar of determination that shook the walls, and made the very ground beneath them quake.

Ahsoka slid under one of the creature's massive arms, as it lashed out to grab her. She quickly pulled out of the slide, and jumped onto the creatures back. She dug her blades deep into the creatures thick flesh. The tarentatek roared in agony, anger, and frustration. It threw its self against the wall, trying to crush the togruta.

She tried to pull herself out of the way, but she was too slow. Her leg got caught between the weight of the tarentatek, and the unforgiving wall. She screamed as the bones were crushed, and the shards dug into her muscles. The beast moved back, and she fell to the ground. Her lightsabers remained embedded in the creature's hide, and the pain was excruciating.

"Not again." She whispered. The tarentatek grabbed Ahsoka in one of its massive, clawed, hands. The points dug into her skin, like red-hot razors. The burning pain grew worse, as she realized the beast's venom started to work its way through her system. The tarentatek brought her closer to its massive maw, lined with huge, razor-sharp, teeth, she felt herself slipping away. She could feel the heat from its breath, and smell the rancid odor, before she blacked out.

_Wake up, Ahsoka. Come on, stay with me._ She heard a familiar voice say. A dull pain started to work its way through. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light was painfully bright, at first. Pretty soon, though, her eyes had adjusted. The bare-white walls and roof told her that she was in a medical station. Which one, she didn't know.

She slowly sat up in the bed, her head throbbing against her skull. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"Strength of will, mostly." Sanguine'ar said. Her new master placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "I'm not even sure how you managed to make it back to us with that leg. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save it." Shocked, she threw the covers back. Her left leg, from the mid-thigh down, had been replaced. The reflective, titanium, limb flexed and moved just like her real leg. Still, the fact tore at her.

Had she failed? What was he going to do to her? What did this mean for her and Barriss? What would it mean for her master's plan?

"What about-" She said.

"Barriss?" Sanguine'ar finished. "She's alive. Though, her trial is far from over."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She was coerced by a Sith spirit into performing the Trial of the Sanguine'ar. It's been hard, and it's going to get harder."

"'Trial of the Sanguine'ar'?" Ahsoka asked. "What's that? I thought you were Sanguine'ar?"

"Sanguine'ar is both a name, and a title, Ahsoka. I was the most recent member of an order that dates back to my species' expulsion after the end of the Great Hyperspace War. My mother held the title before me, her father before her, so on, and so forth. It's not always based on genealogy, but it's rare for it not to be."

"And, the Trial of the Sanguine'ar is, what? To determine if you have what it takes to be the next Sanguine'ar?" She asked. He nodded. "And Barriss went through the trial. Does that mean she's going to be the next Sanguine'ar?" Again, he nodded. "So, what will that make you? What will we call you?"

"I think it's time my position was fully acknowledged, by the whole galaxy. From here on, I shall be known as Emperor Kre."

"'Emperor Kre'? I like it, it has a certain, regality to it." She said. "What about me? Am I still going to be Ahsoka Tano, or have you learned of a new name?"

"Within the ranks of the Jedi and the Republic, and whoever else you want to, you shall still be known as Ahsoka Tano. The Sith, and the Empire, will know you as Setress. Take this time to relax, Setress. Tomorrow, you're new life as my assassin, my spy, and my hand begins." He sat her lightsabers next to her, on top of the small end table. As she lay there, the hum of the lights the only noise, she felt as though she were just waking up from a blissful dream.

_Assassin, spy, _she rolled the words around in her mind. What did he mean? Who was she going to be assassinating? She didn't get much to really think about it, when the door opened again.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin said.

_ Oh, no. _She thought to herself.


	16. Politics

_Well, the Old Republic's launch was a resounding success. I've already spent way too much time in the game, but it's paid off. Fear me, for I am Darth Faraja Bloodsworn, level 50 (of 50) Pureblood Sith Juggernaut._

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked. The Jedi took a seat next to the bed, and leaned in.

"I'm alive, so I suppose that's something." She said. Ahsoka spun around in the bed, and stood up. It felt so strange. She could feel the pressure on her cybernetic leg, but she couldn't feel the leg itself. She took a few steps around the room. The movement of the leg was too stiff and robotic, making her move with a limp. She cursed herself for being so foolish as to get injured by such a simple creature.

"It's going to take some time to get used to, and break in the joints. Just take it slow for awhile, Ahsoka." Kre said. Anakin shot her master a vicious glare, why she didn't know.

"I think you've given out more than enough advice, Sith." Anakin stood, and approached her new master. Skywalker tried to stare him down, but he stood a full head shorter than the towering Sith lord.

"Yes, yes. Let's focus on the fact that one of your knights found her own path through the universe, while ignoring the fact that I canceled an archeological expedition that would have benefited both of our groups, and that I carried your padawan back to my ship, and brought her here. You know, instead of leaving her to rot in that tomb which, by of all accounts, is what I should have done." An arrogant smile spread across Kre's toothy maw. Anakin could only snarl, and try to forget about the subject.

"I'm confused. You mean Barriss is a Sith, now?" She asked, still trying to act innocent.

"Yeah. 'His highness' here did something to her in that cave. The second they got on the station, she walked right up to Master Unduli, dropped her lightsaber, and renounced her place in the Jedi Order."

"They tried to arrest her on the spot but, well, Republic politics were in my favor. You see, Ahsoka, since I am the leader of the Empire, which is currently allied with the Republic, she didn't actually commit a crime. Furthermore, since the Republic recognizes us as a sovereign entity, the Jedi had no authority to seize her as an in-house problem, as I simply granted her immunity. Under the stipulation, of course, that she serve as an official agent of the Empire.

"In this case, my second in command."

"I'm sure delivering Mandalore to the Senate on a silver platter helped your standing." Skywalker said.

"Wait, how long was I out? When did all of this happen?" Ahsoka asked.

"You've been out close to seventy-two hours, now. I was beginning to wonder if we were too late."

"Like you really care about her." Skywalker hissed.

"You clearly know nothing about me, Jedi, or my order. We are, in fact, capable of great compassion and sacrifice. How do you think we managed to re-build an entire Empire, out of nothing, when your order wiped out our civilization?"

"Please. The only thing Sith are any good at is destruction. You're all nothing but brutes, incapable of the slightest bit of empathy."

"And apparently manipulating the Jedi Order, the Republic. Tell me, how goes the hunt for Darth Sidious? Have you captured Count Dooku yet? And what is General Grievous' kill count, again? Oh, and I heard about your run with, what's his name? Savage Opress? Must have been hard, being out maneuvered by someone who wasn't even born Force-sensative."

"I can't imagine it's being any harder than being the last of your kind." Anakin countered. The room grew deathly silent. Ahsoka could feel the rage in Kre building. It was suffocating.

"Chose your next words, carefully, Jedi. I'd hate to go through the hassle of shipping your body back to the temple in pieces." Kre was practically growing, his face barely millimeters from Anakin's. She had a very bad feeling that things were going to get very bad, very quick. She had to do something, or they might just end up tearing the station apart.

"Look, guys, why don't we just-" She said.

"Maybe I should finish what the old Order started. Put an end to you mongrels, and your entire twisted civilization. Right now."

_Oh, no._ Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Why don't you try, Jedi. I can see the headlines now; Idiotic Jedi dies attempting to assassinate head of Republic-allied state. Master Yoda had this to say, 'Quite stupid, was he. Never trained, he should have been.' Tell me, what kind of political fallout do you think the Order would suffer from? So, go ahead, I would love the chance to take the Jedi's precious 'Chosen One', and splatter him all over the wall!" Kre's fists were clenched tight, with sparks flying out of them.

In response, Anakin activated his lightsaber. Ahsoka only had a few seconds, at most, before they would kill each other.

"Enough!" She shouted, letting out a small Force push. Not enough to knock them off of their feet, but it did succeed in getting their attention. "If you two start fighting, you could tear out a bulkhead, and blast us all into space. Now, I don't know about you two, but that doesn't sound fun to me." Kre's fists came unclenched, and the Sith took a few steps back. In response, Anakin de-activated his lightsaber, and sheathed it on his belt.

"That's quite bold of you, Tano." Kre said. "I'm impressed. You should be proud of your padawan, Skywalker. It takes a great deal of courage, or stupidity, to do something like that. I need to go check on my apprentice." He turned from the her and Anakin, and left the room.

"How was Barriss doing, the last time you saw her?" Ahsok asked.

"She got a lot taller. She was looking pretty bad, like she was sick. Not long after Kre took her as his apprentice, she collapsed. It still burns me. When he made his report to the Senate, and fed them his lie about Satine and her court conspiring with the Separatists, they hailed him, and his soldiers, as heroes. 'It must have taken true courage, and leadership skills to take a stand against such a large enemy force. Not to mention creating an accord with the Mandalorian freedom fighters called the Death Watch.'

"They offered to replace his arm, want to throw a parade for him, and want to give him who knows what else. Worse yet, all of our evidence that could cast any doubt on the legitimacy of his claims is circumstantial, at best. The Council will be eager to hear your report, and see just how much of it matches up."

"I'm sure they will be. Though, none of you may like what I have to say." She said, staring at the floor. She didn't know what he told them. What if they wanted her report before she got a chance to speak with them?

"A hard-hitting truth is always better then a lie."

"Is that always true? Aren't there ever times where it's in people's best interests not to tell them the truth?" Ahsoka asked.

"Careful, Snips. You're starting to sound like a politician."

"Maybe the Jedi need to start getting more involved in politics. After all, this war keeps dragging on, and is only getting worse. Yet, the Senate still hasn't been able to come up with a way to end it."

"I'd keep that sort of thinking away from the Council, Ahsoka."

"Speaking of the Council, do I have to give my report right away?"

"No. The Council is busy discussing some growing discontent on Dac, between the Mon Calamari and Quarrens. People are worried that it could spill over into a civil war, very quickly. You might want to take that mask off before you see them, too." He pointed to the Sith mask on her face.

"I can't. I tried in the tomb, but it wouldn't come off. I meant to ask Sangui-Emperor Kre if he knew how to take off. I think I'll go talk to him about it, now." She said, quickly heading for the door.

The grey metal door slid open into the small hospital room. The newly dubbed Sanguine'ar lay in the only bed in the room, curled up tightly. The mirialan was so pale, she was almost white. Sweat soaked the bed, and made her skin glisten. Kre checked the charts on her next to the bed. Most of the names were foreign to him, but he recognized a few of them. Of particular notice were the pain-killers that he was a familiar with.

And that she'd refused all of them.

"Good girl." He whispered.

"What?" She groaned. One eye opened, the blue orb stared at him. For a moment, she looked almost exactly like Ana'laya. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I was just going over your medical chart. I'm impressed. A true Sith never shies away from pain, especially those like us, the Juggernauts."

"That's not what I mean. There's something- off, about you. Something bubbling beneath the surface, like a kettle about to boil over. I never noticed it before but, now that I have, I think it's been there this whole time."

"So your suddenly an expert in Kretology?" He said, glaring at her.

"I don't know. I can't really explain it. It's like I have all of the memories just past the edge of perception, but I can still feel the subtle undertones." She said.

"Oh, I can already tell how much fun this is going to be." Kre said. His head started to throb, and his eyes ached. "Next you're going to be telling me how great a kolto peel would be for my complexion, and that I should eat more grains."

"I wouldn't presume to give you dietary advice, when I don't even-" the door to her room slid open. Ahsoka quickly stepped through it, and shut it behind her.

"My lord." She said, bowing to Kre. "'Sanguine'ar'," she said to Barriss with a coy smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I've certainly felt better." The mirialan said. "How about you? You look better then you did in that tomb, though I see you're still wearing that mask. And that leg, it's almost as good as the original."

Ahsoka looked over the prosthetic. It was close to the original in its proportions and design. The thigh tapered at the right slant, and curve of her calf was the right height. They'd even added five toes.

"Three and a half thousand years, and they still haven't solved the joint problem, though." Kre added. "You'll be able to wear any armor or clothing over the prosthetic, but it might be a little tight in areas."

"Master Skywalker did tell me that all of those Nuna bites would go to my thighs at some point." Ahsoka said with a laugh. "All jokes aside, I need your help taking this mask off, my lord."

"Have you tried pulling?" Kre said. The flatness of his voice told them that he wasn't joking. Ahsoka answered his question with a glare. "What about pulling hard?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said, shaking her head, "I tried pulling hard. Do you have any actual suggestions?"

"I would suggest canning the attitude." Kre raised his hand, and let lose a small torrent of lightening. The bolts arced into Ahsoka's face. She took a step back, expecting to feel the pain of the energy traveling through her body. Instead, they flew into mask. Blue-white light fought against a strange, red-black mist. After a few seconds, the mist gave way. With a slight popping sound, Ahsoka pulled the Mask of Nihlus off. The white and red artifact clattered to the floor, and slid to Kre's feet.

"This thing needs to be destroyed once and for all." He said. Kre put one end of the mask against his chest, and started to push. The mask bent and bulged, trembling against the forces being pushed against it. Just as it was about to snap, Kre stop, and looked back at the mask.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked. "Snap the thing, and then blast it out of the airlocks."

"No." He said.

"Why not?"

"If I'm right, then that will just make things much, much worse. Do either of you know who this belonged to? Who this is?" He asked. Both of his apprentices shook their heads. "This is the mask of Darth Nihlus. A Sith Lord who lived three hundred years before the Treaty of Courscant."

"I remember you talking about him," Ahsoka said, "I believe you called him a wendigo, or something like that."

"Correct. No one is sure exactly where he, it, came from. What we do know is that Nihlus was somehow involved in the Battle of Malachor V. Somehow, he survived the effects of the Mass Shadow Generator, and found himself on Malachor V. Much like the planet itself, the events of that battle changed him."

"Changed him, how?" Barriss asked.

"He came to embody the planet's hunger. It consumed him. He developed the ability to drain animals, people, even entire planets of the Force."

"That's not possible." Barriss, disbelieving. "That would kill..."

"Everything, and leave a hole in the Force. The hunger was not always so large as to require such sacrifice but, every time he drained the Force from anything, he grew. Eventually, it consumed his flesh. His spirit became bound to his armor. Specifically, his mask."

"So, if we destroy the mask, we unleash his spirit."

"And he would be free to possess any of us."

"Wait, wait, wait. If that is such a risk, then why didn't he posses me while I had the mask on?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, Setress, but I'm not going to risk making this problem worse."

"So, what are you going to do?" The young Sanguine'ar said, her calm, and trust in her master's plan, a perfect opposite to Ahsoka's flaring passions.

"Until I can find a way to destroy it, there is only one place in the galaxy capable of holding Sith artifacts with any degree of certainty."

Anakin paced outside of the sealed room where the members of the Jedi Council were debating the growing problem known as Sanguine'ar with the Supreme Chancellor. He knew Obi-wan would tell him the important parts of the meeting later, but he still wanted to be in there. He took a deep breath, and tried to center his thoughts. A dark presence started shifting, making him grow uneasy.

"Oh, great." Anakin said.

"Isn't there some cautionary tale or another about Jedi seeking out knowledge that they aren't ready for? I believe it talks about a young Jedi who seeks ever greater knowledge about everything, then disobeys his master to seek out knowledge about the Sith. He then falls to the Dark side, and starts one of the worst wars to ever occur, killing an entire iteration of the Jedi Council. What was his name? Oh, yes, Exar Kun."

"As I recall, he was largely considered one of the greatest Sith Lords ever." Anakin said, trying to turn the insult around. "And he lost. Just like the Sith will always lose.

"You heard wrong. He was a psychopathic fool, who's only redeming talent was that he was incredibly good in lightsaber combat, and he found some interesting trinkets."

"Well, I guess you two do have something in common, then."

"Why, Master Skywalker, are you trying to insult me?" Kre said, with a sarcastically shocked tone. "Surely you wouldn't be so crass, or so low-brow."

"Oh no! I wouldn't dare offend your delicate Sith sensibilities. Unlike you mongrels, I actually do have some class."

"Oh yes, I've heard all about your 'aggressive negotiations'. Though, I'm more interested in knowing if that tribe ever recovered." Kre had found a crack in the Jedi's will. Now he was going on the offensive.

"Tribe? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin insisted. Beads of sweat broke out on his neck and forehead.

"Oh? So, you don't know anything about a tribe of a native species on a sandy world being cut down because their war caused them to cross paths with a Jedi padawan. Tell me, Skywalker, did the children scream?"

"Shut up." Anakin said, his voice barely a whisper. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at him in confusion.

"Does their pain keep you up at night? Or have you forgotten all about them?"

"Shut up!" Anakin said again, practically screaming.

"Do you remember the looks on their faces, as you cut them down?" Once again Kre was practically nose-to-nose with Skywalker. Black eyes trapping blue.

"Shut up!" Anakin said. He let a blast of Force energy, sending Ahsoka and Barriss flying back. Kre was forced to take a step back, but managed to deflect much of the blast around him. Kre counter-attacked with a blast of Force lightening. The jolts arced in, and through, the Jedi's body. He struggled to stay on his feet as his muscles spasmed and burned.

Through blurring vision, he saw Barriss lean over and whisper something in Kre's ear. To Anakin's relief, the Sith ceased his attack. The Sith knelt down, next to Anakin.

"Pray," Kre said, "that you're never far from the Council's protection." The Sith rolled Skywalker to the side, and proceeded into the Council's meeting.

"Are you alright?" Barriss asked him.

"What do you care?"Anakin spat at her.

"He would have killed you, you know."

"That wouldn't have happened."

"You're powerful, master," Ahsoka jumped in. "But so Emperor Kre, and he has a lot more experience killing Force-users. Probably more than the entire Order combined."

"Are you on his side now, too?" Anakin said, staring at his Padawan. Something seemed off, to him. Especially with her eyes.

"No, I'm just saying, it would probably be a good idea to exercise some caution around him." She reached out a hand, and Skywalker to his feet. "After all, a little caution never hurt anyone, did it?"

"Maybe, but someone needs to put that freak in his place."

"He's lost practically everything, including an arm, is faced with rebuilding his species, his Empire, and his civilization. And, so far, all it's done is given him a greater degree of focus. Not to mention making him angrier." Barriss said.

"What's your point?" Anakin hissed.

"My point, is that 'putting him in his place' isn't as simple a task as you think."

"Planning to betray him already?" Anakin asked, not even attempting to hide his disdain for her. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ahsoka giving her a strange look. It seemed like the same kind of look an interrogator would give a criminal, a traitor even.

"No. I'm merely trying to get you to see the logic behind what you're saying. Clearly, though, it is an exercise in futility." With that she turned from the Jedi, and his Padawan, and followed after her master.

"Did you see how much taller she's gotten?" Ahsoka asked, after the door closed. "The way her clothes clung to her body..."

"I'm going to forget you said that, Ahsoka. Remember, she's a Sith now. That makes her an enemy of the Jedi, and the Republic. You can't afford any kind of emotional attachments, she'll just use them against you. Twisting your feelings until she's either converted you, or gotten close enough to kill you."

"It sounds like you're talking from personal experience, master. Something I should know?"

"No, not from personal experience. Though I've read, and even heard, enough personal accounts to know that they won't hesitate to use anything they can against you."

"With all due respect, master, I don't think Emperor Kre is like that. The entire time I was with him, he didn't show anything to show me that he's like that."

"Sith lie, Ahsoka. They exist to manipulate, and to destroy. Whatever you saw was what he wanted you to see."

"Maybe, but I'm still not ready to write him off as purely evil."

"I trust you have a reason for this intrusion." Master Plo Koon said.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, Jedi? Especially one that practically handed you Mandalore on a silver platter, and bears another gift." Kre said, sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth like saliva.

"Despite the- unorthodox entry, I do feel as though this young man is worthy of a little decency then that." Chancellor Palpatine said. His blue hologram floated above a central table. Around him, the Jedi Masters, or their own holograms, had gathered in their traditional semi-circle.

"Perhaps, I'm more interested in knowing what he brought us." Master Windu added.

"And in hearing about what was going on outside." That was from Master Kenobi.

"For the second time, your dog tried to bite me. I corrected him, this time. Though, I would suggest a tighter leash. If he keeps at it, I might not be so forgiving in the future."

"You'd do well to remember where you are, and not threaten a member of our order again." Master Windu chided. Kre rolled his eyes at the reprimand.

"And you'd do well to teach the members of your order what it means when someone is an ally." The Sith's black eyes locked with Windu's in a battle of wills that neither opponent was willing to lose.

"I'm sure Master Windu meant no offense by his statement, he is merely trying to keep order." The Chancellor said, hoping to relieve the tension.

"I'm sure." Kre kept this eyes locked with Windu's, even as he approached the wizened Master Yoda. The Jedi Master was the first to relent, turning his gaze to Yoda. "Master Yoda, I present to you a relic that once belonged to a truly monstrous Sith. If he could even be called that." Kre held the mask out in front of the leader of the Jedi Order. The ancient Jedi slowly reached out, and carefully took hold of the mask.

"Much darkness, I sense. A truly evil being, it's owner was. Beaten back for the moment, he is."

"Indeed. That mask once belonged to Darth Nihlus. If I had to hazard a guess, it was attempting to take control of Ahsoka's body in order to return to the world of the living."

"Stopped him, you did? Why?"

"Nihlus was a blight upon the galaxy, who completely destroyed his victims. I don't know what the long-term effects of his corruption might have been, but I know that I wouldn't wish his affliction upon anyone. Especially not someone as young, and full of potential, as Ahsoka. Let alone on the galaxy."

"It was benevolence that drove you? Many mysteries, I sense about you. Unimaginable potential for chaos and destruction, you have. But, an equal great chance to bring Justice, and peace. The path you choose, still undecided, I sense."

"There is far more to the Sith, and what the Sith could be, then you know. More than any Jedi will ever know. Why do you think Barriss chose to leave the Order, and join me?"

"Are you proposing that there could be Light side Sith? Those within your Order who work to make the galaxy a better place?" Master Plo asked.

"There have always been those who follow the ways of the Light within the Sith Order. Especially those who were born into it, or who saw an opportunity to create change within the Sith, and the Empire. What my Order will do when I am gone remains to be seen."

"Tell me, your highness, give me this mask, for what purpose?"

"As I said, that thing, and the...beast the owned it were blights. I don't know if that thing can ever be safely destroyed, which means it needs to be kept out of the hands of, well, everyone. The best place I've seen to do that is in your Archives. We just have to hope no one razes the temple before I can figure out how to get rid of it."

"Well, now that that's settled, on to other business." The Chancellor chirped. "Emperor Kre, the people have been hailing your efforts on Mandalore. The Senate have decided to throw you a parade next week."

"I'm absolutely giddy with excitement." Kre droned.

"Come now, master, it would be nice diversion. I'm sure the Imperials would enjoy the chance to get out of the ship, and interact with people."

Kre rand his hand down his face, and let out a deep sigh. "Very well, we'll attend this parade." He turned from the gathered Jedi and politician, and left the room. His apprentice was close on his heels, following silently behind her master. "Go ahead and say it." He said.

"Say what?" Barriss asked.

"You know what. You want to ask why I don't want to go to a parade being held in my honor."

"I will admit, I am curious."

"Then ask."

"Alright. What do you have against the idea of a parade, milord?"

"Parades are just excuses for politicians to show off, be seen, and get free photo-ops with the hero of the hour."

"I see." Barriss stopped in front of a hall way. She looked down the white hall, then back to her master.

"Just go." He said. Barriss bowed, and ran down the hall. "Parades," he whispered. "I don't get paid enough to go to parades."


	17. Ground Work

_So, I recently discovered a few fun facts about Emperor Vitiate, the Sith Emperor during the Great War. Namely that he had a deep, somewhat reverberant voice, eyes black as the void and, given the time in which he was born, would have been of Pureblood. Sound familiar?_

"You want to what?" Ahsoka practically screamed.

"It's for the best, Ahsoka. There's just no way that this could ever work." Barriss said.

"What do you mean? We're on the same side, our master doesn't care about our relationship, and we don't have to worry about any of the rules of the Jedi Order. I don't see what the problem is."

"That's not true. I mean, yes, we both serve Emperor Kre, now. That doesn't mean we're in any way free to go gallivanting across the galaxy. He has you embedded within the Order for who knows what reason, and I doubt the Council and our master is going to be too thrilled with me hanging around the Temple." Barriss hung her head, wondering how best to continue.

"That's not the important, though, is it?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss had to give her credit for sifting through her words. "Just, tell me the truth, Barriss. What is it?"

"I don't know. Ever since we went into that tomb, I haven't been the same."

"You haven't been the same?" Ahsoka screamed. Barriss shrank back at the intensity of it. "Did you not notice I had to have my leg replaced?"

"That's not what I meant. It's...it's hard to explain." She said.

"So, try hard." Barriss could feel the togruta's anger growing.

"It's like there's another person who's consciousness is trying to mesh with mine. The things I've seen Kre do and say all seem so familiar, almost like I know what he's going to do say next before he says it. My perceptions on everything are starting to change, and I find my old views fighting against something new."

"So, what, you're suddenly not attracted to me anymore?" Ahsoka's eyes bored into Barriss. The only response she could come up with was a slow nod. "Get out!" She screamed. "Just get out!" Barriss turned, and calmly left Ahsoka's room.

"Barriss!" She heard a familiar voice say. She let out a slight sigh, and turned around. Master Skywalker stood in front of the door, glaring at her.

"Master Skywaler." She said, slightly bowing her head. "I hope things are going well."

"Cut the crap." Skywalker said, his voice was deep and gruff. "What did you do to Ahsoka?"

"I didn't do anything. I was merely explaining the gravity of the situation."

"Don't try to play me for stupid, Sith. There's more to it than that, and I want to know the truth. Now, out with it." The Jedi was practically on top of her, one hand hovering over his lightsaber.

"I told you, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Are you so paranoid, Master Skywalker?"

"It pays to expect the worst from a Sith. Especially one that used to be a Jedi Knight. At least that freak you call master has always been honest about his beliefs. You, you're just filth. The lowest form of life."

"That's a truly curious view for a Jedi to have on things. Now, I remember being told repeatedly that hate would consume, and that no one is beyond redemption."

"I remember being strung to a pole, and Count Dooku giving the command to let loose a ravenous reek that tried to eat me."

"So, the simple fact that we're part of an order that shares the same name, immediately makes us as bad as Dooku? Makes sense, if you don't think about it."

"How does it make you any different from Dooku?" Barriss watched Skywalker's hand inch closer to the hilt of his lightsaber.

"For one thing, we've never tied you to a pole, and sent a reek on you. For another, we're on the same side."

"And how long is that going to last? Until your master gets what he wants? Until we let our guard down, and you decide to stab us in the back? Trust me when I say that will **never** happen." He grabbed his lightsaber, activated the blue blade, and swung at Barriss' neck. The mirialan was stunned by the sudden move.

"Master!" Ahsoka screamed. She called upon as much of her strength as she could muster, wrapping a telekinetic ball around Anakin's hands. She pulled back on the ball, stopping the searing blade not even a millimeter from her former lover's neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Barriss didn't waste the opportunity, and quickly ducked away from the enraged Jedi.

"Let go, Ahsoka. You know they'll end up betraying us!"

"Have you gone completely insane? Think about what you're saying! What you're doing! This isn't the Jedi way! Not to mention-" She could hear the sound already. The rapid sound of armored boots against the metal flooring, and it was growing faster. Barriss was already at the end of the wall, ready to intercept the coming Juggernaut.

Kre rounded the corner, and nearly smashed into his apprentice. "Sanguine'ar!" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, milord. We were just having a rather heated discussion." She said.

"Heated discussions don't leave burn marks on people's necks." He looked past his apprentice, to the Jedi Knight. Barriss was straining to hold the Sith back. "That's the last straw, Skywalker! You want to take me on, name the time and place. But if I ever catch you in the same room as my apprentice, or any Imperial, and I'll feed you to a tribe of rhakghouls!"

"Master, maybe you should apologize." Ahsoka said through her teeth. "After all, we do need to work together to stop the Separatists."

"I'd ask for a change of masters, if I were you Barriss. This idiot is just going to let your talents go to waste." Now it was Skywalker who had to be held back. Ahsoka was struggling to find some way to get any leverage on the bulkier human. They were all so wrapped up in their tiff that none of them noticed the growing crowed of patients, orderlies, nurses, or the approaching members of the Jedi Council.

"Well, at least we know the soldiers will always be able to hear their orders." Master Kenobi said.

"Assuming they don't go deaf, first." Master Plo responded.

"Even in the darkest days of the war, I've never felt so much tension. Barriss, how could you have gotten yourself involved in such a mess?" Master Unduli asked.

"It's just a lot of hot-heads, and over-reacting, to a minor incident." Barriss answered. "I think we all just need to calm down, collect ourselves, and get back to what's important."

"I consider the attempted murder of my apprentice pretty damned important." Kre hissed.

"Anakin, what is he talking about?" Obi-wan asked his old padawan.

"Your poster-boy tried to behead Sanguine'ar! An un-armed woman, who just wanted to talk to her friend before she left!"

"These are very serious accusations, Skywalker. I hope you have something to say for yourself." Master Plo said.

"Yeah, I have something to say. What the hell are you all thinking? He's already turned one of our most promising Jedi Knights to his side! And we still don't know how much of a part he played in Duchess Satine's supposed 'treachery'. Instead of really investigating what happened on Mandalore, instead of arresting him for an attack on the Jedi Order, we're throwing him a damn parade? A mass-murderer, an admitted Jedi killer, someone who we all know is going to betray us. Him. This hideous freak, is getting a parade.

"Where's the justice?"

"Very animated, both sides are. Forgetting our better nature, perhaps we are." The other Jedi Council members stepped aside to allow the diminutive Jedi Master through. "A solution, we must come to."

"The human's head on a plate would be solve the problem, once and for all."

"Too bad for you, we civilized, **people** have laws that prevent that. Of course, a beast like you probably doesn't even understand the concept of laws." Kre had stopped trying to push past his apprentice, but everyone could feel his anger continuing to grow.

"I don't think this is going to get better with just an apology, and a good night's sleep. Especially since milord doesn't sleep." Barriss said.

"I think I may have a solution." Ahsoka said. "These two are just going to keep building up steam until they burst. If they want to fight so bad, maybe we should let them."

"That's not how the Jedi operate, Padawan Ahsoka." Master Unduli told her.

"Normally, I would agree, but I think the padawan is right." Master Windu said.

"That padawan is named Ahsoka." Kre seethed, turning to the Council. "And at least she's actually working towards a solution that might actually work."

"Alright, your highness," Master Obi-wan consented, "how would you propose this works?"

"Simple. To end the parade, me and Skywalker will have our duel. Public venue, one-on-one."

"We will not agree to a duel to the death."

"Fine, Master Kenobi, then we'll use training blades and a restrictor ring." The Council members looked to each. They all seemed to agree to the terms of the duel.

"Decided, it is. A public duel, we shall hold. When finished, it is, never again shall we have this argument."

Kre sat on the bed of the operating room, waiting for the doctors to finalize everything for his prosthetic replacement.

"Isn't there anything I can do to talk you out of this? I'm worried the pain of the surgery might have a negative effect on your duel. I mean, it's not like you're going to have a lot of recovery time between now and then." Ahsoka said. She paced back and forth between the door, and her meditating master.

"I'm not sure he's even listening to you, Setress." Barriss said.

"Since when did you start calling me Setress?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss just shrugged.

"I've gone this far, might as well play the part 100%. Why don't you head back to your room, and get some rest. I'll let you know when he's out of surgery."

"Are you kidding? Anakin's been rambling none stop. A deaf person would have a hard time getting any sleep with all that noise."

"You both look exhausted. If Skywalker is making it impossible to get some sleep, just use one of the Lord's quarters on the _Blood._"

"Thank you, milord." Ahsoka said. She bowed to the meditating Sith Lord, nodded to her former lover, and left.

"I guess I'll wait outside until you're done." Barriss said.

"You don't want to do that Sanguine'ar. There is going to be a lot of screaming and roaring. If you aren't interested in getting some sleep, why don't meet up with Alana, and see what's going on with Mandalore. Let them know that the Jedi might be launching another investigation."

"Alright, Kre." Barriss said. She walked over to her master, pulled him close, and kissed him. Without saying anything else, she turned and quickly left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Kre asked himself. The doctors walked into the room, pushing massive carts full of what could easily pass for torture equipment. Kre pushed the strange event from his mind, and readied himself for the coming trauma.

Ahsoka stumbled through the halls of the _Blood_. Many of the soldiers swiftly got out of her way, and offered a respectful bow. The junction guards, in their grey armor an bucket-like helmets, straightened up, and bowed their heads. She wondered if there was some kind of acknowledgement she was supposed to give them, but none of them said anything about it.

Turning a final corridor, she could see the two doors of the Lord's Quarters. Two guards stood in front of one, snapping to attention as she approached.

"What's going on here, marines?" She asked.

"Don't know specifics, milord," the one on the left said. "Emperor Kre just said told the custodial crew that he wanted this one gutted. He also told us to tell you that he left you a gift in the other one."

"A gift?" She asked. The guard shrugged. She turned from the guards, and entered the spacious housing unit. Sure enough, a small, wooden box sat on the corner table. She opened the box, and pulled out some kind of necklace. A large, green, crystal, shaped into a star, was flanked by two smaller, yellow, crescent shaped, crystals.

Something seemed familiar about the crystals. She looked closer at them, and realized they were lightsaber crystals. "No way!" She gasped. They were the crystals from the lightsabers she'd lost the first time she'd met Kre. She put the necklace back in the box, and crawled into the huge bed. "I guess I owe him." She said with a yawn.

Barriss found her ever-absent attaché in a cramped room, packed with read-outs and speakers all screaming at her. The information was coming in at such a rapid rate, even she couldn't make out what it all said. How in the world anyone could make any sense of it was just beyond her.

"Alana?" Barriss asked. The Cipher Agent held up a finger, and continued sifting through her information. Barriss crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot against the metal flooring. Alana pressed a button, causing a heavy metal door to slam shut in Barriss' face. "Wow. Didn't see that one coming."

It was another five minutes before the door opened again. This time, though, she was wearing her helmet. "You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my work." Alana said, without turning from her readouts.

"And here I thought we were getting along." Barriss said with a sigh. Alana turned in her chair, ready to snap back. Seeing who it was, however, caused her to jump out of the small swivel chair, and snap to attention.

"Milord, I apologize, I had no idea it was you."

"Mind telling me what all of this is?" She motioned to all of the equipment in the closet-sized room.

"Oh!" She said with a cough. "Of course, my lord. On the top left, here, you have battlefield statistics for the Republic. Casualties, wounded, expense reports, supply consumption rates, KDR ratios, things of that nature. On the other side you have similar read-outs from the Separatists. In the upper middle, you have recordings of the battles. Some of it are from helmet cams, gun cams, droid cams, even civilian devices.

"Down here," Alana pointed to the speakers on either side of her, "are audio recordings of the battle. Specifically, the orders from the higher-ups. Which ties in with the monitors on the lower left and right, which show me tac-displays of the battles."

"And what's that one in the middle, on the bottom? The one displaying all of those fishes." Barriss asked.

"That's a fish tank. Non-regulation, but Emperor Kre didn't seem to mind me having it. Helps me relax."

"I see. And he asked you to go through all of this for what purpose?"

"I don't know the exact specifics, and I didn't ask. He just said he needs concise reports from recent battles on both sides. He's studying something. If I had to take a guess, I'd say he's testing for weaknesses."

"Isn't it asking a bit much of one person, no matter how skilled, to try and sort through all of this by themselves?"

"Usually, milord, there would be teams of three or four spending days on each individual bit. However, the entire Intelligence branch of the Imperial Military consist of two people. And one of them is currently deep undercover, so there's not much we can do." Alana let out a deep yawn, and rubbed her eyes. "Come to think of it, this is the first time I've stood up in a standard day."

"Wait, then how have you gone to the bathroom?" Barriss asked. She motioned to an empty bottle, and a narrow plastic tube sitting on one side of the desk.

"Anything else I can help you with, milord?"

"Yes. My master wants us to get an updated status report from Mandalore." Alana turned around, grabbed a data pad, and handed it to Barriss.

"I wasn't finished. He also wanted us to tell Agent Zanders that the Jedi are going to be launching a very in-depth investigation into the Mandalore incident. Alana nodded, and turned back to her readouts. She pulled a small computer from the drawer in the desk, started typing, then put it back.

"Message sent. Is there anything else, my lord?"

"Just one more thing. Take a break. You look like you haven't slept in a month. I want you to spend at least the next eight hours in a bunk. Understood."

Alana bowed to Barriss. The Sith apprentice turned and started walking down the hall. "My lord, wait!" Alana shouted at her. Barriss could hear the Cipher Agent coughing from down the hall, but it didn't seem to faze her. She ran up to Barriss, holding something in her out-stretched hand.

Barriss took the item. It was long, and had several small, flat, protrusions. She removed the brown cloth, and let out a low gasp. "This is his lightsaber." Alana nodded. "He's giving this to me?" Alana shrugged. "Thanks." Alana bowed, and retreated back to her closet. She continued to walk down the halls aimlessly. Her mast likely wouldn't be out of surgery for a few hours, Alana was busy, and Setress was likely still angry.

She rounded another corner, when she first heard the strange sound. She could make out the faint sound of grunts and groans. She quickened her pace, heading for the source of the sounds. As she got closer she could make out more of the sounds. She could hear soft beeping sounds, and the clanking of metal plates.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked. She made one last turn, into a large room. It was filled with all kinds of exercise equipments. Treadmills, elliptical, presses of all kinds, punching bags, sword dummies, there was even a hand-to-hand combat ring in the back.

The soldiers all ceased what they were doing, fell into formation, and bowed. "As you were." She said. Most of the Imperials returned to their machines, not giving her a second though.

"Hey," one of them said. Barriss turned to the Imperial. He was a massive beast of a man. Easy a head taller than her, and with biceps thicker than her thighs. "You look bored, milord." The Imperial walked straight up to her, not giving her the same cautious distance the others did.

"I am. You have some idea of how to alleviate it?"

"I do. What's say you and me climb in that ring, and treat the boys to a show?"

"I'm sorry?" Barriss asked. She understood what he meant, but couldn't believe he had actually said it.

"You, me, that ring, a good ol' fashioned smack down."

"Alright, you're on." The Imperial flashed her a large smile, showing large gaps where several of his teeth should be. The other Imperials started crowding around the ring. One of them started taking bets. The rowdy soldiers started roaring and cheering. A few for her, but most were favoring her opponent. Looking at the fleshy wall, she started to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

One of the Imperials made a ding sound, and the mountain of man came at her with a powerful hay maker.

The beeping sound of her comlink was starting to drive Ahsoka insane. She fumbled around the end-table, looking for the annoying little device. Feeling the ovular, metal, communicator, she grabbed it and pulled it into her makeshift blanket cocoon.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Ahoska!" Anakin said. Ahsoka let out a groan when she heard his voice, his tone somewhere between annoyance and concern. "Where are you? I've been trying to call you for over an hour."

"I was asleep."

"Well, while you were sleeping, you missed the ship back to Courscant. Now we're going to have to send someone back to get you."

"It's fine, master. I'll just head back with Emperor Kre."

"No. I don't want you spending another second with that freak. You have no idea what he might be planning to do to you. Just look at what he has you wearing!"

"Master, I'm too tired to argue about this with you. He's let me use one of the Lord's quarters, so I'm already on board of the _Korriban's Blood_. I'll be there in time for your little fight."

"Damn it, Ahsoka, listen to me, for once, and-"

"See you later, Master." She turned the comlink off, and threw it in the end table's drawer. She pulled the covers back over her head, and was just about to drift into the warm embrace of the darkness that was beckoning her when she felt him approaching. She was at the door before the first knock. "What does a girl have to do to get some sleep around here?"

"Sleep? You've been out for the past eight hours." Kre's armor had a shine to it, the scratches and dents that had covered the archaic armor looked like they'd all been buffed out.

"For someone who hates parades, you seem to be going all out." She said.

"I want Skywalker to see his face before I break it."

"What if he wins?"

"What?" Kre asked.

"What if Skywalker wins? Then what will you do?" Kre looked at her like she'd just turned into a frog-dog.

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"I-Wait. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're just trying to annoy me."

"Is it working?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Better then you know. Now hurry and get ready. We're going to be landing soon." Kre made left her room, and headed for the bridge. Ahsoka quickly through on her clothes, and followed after him. Kre had taken his seat in the center of the bridge, sulking in the massive chair. Around him, Imperials meandered through the spacious bridge. "How much longer, helmsman?"

"About ten minutes, milord. We should be entering the atmosphere any second." The helmsman said.

"So," Ahsoka said. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Well, the first time you came to Courscant, you were a conqueror. The second time, seeking the aid of the Republic. Now, you're a celebrated hero. The Chancellor is even throwing you a parade. I'd think you'd at least be somewhat excited."

"I'm positively giddy with excitement, really." Kre said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, master. Surely some part of you must be at least a little excited. Even you must have enjoyed watching parades when you were a kid?" She could feel change in her master's mood instantly.

"You know nothing about my childhood, little girl." His black eyes shifted to her. She threw her gaze to floor to avoid their soul-stabbing gaze.

"I'm sorry, milord, I was just trying to-"

"Trying to what? I've already told you that I don't like parades. I don't see any reason to push the issue."

"Alright, Mr. Touchy. I already said I was sorry." His piercing eyes finally looked away from her to the twisting orange light of their re-entry.

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away." He whispered.

"What?" Ahsoka asked. Her master didn't say anything, or even acknowledge that she had said anything. Ahsoka just shook her head, and watched as the bright orange light gave way to the glittering spires, and thick cloud cover of the city-planet. Something about the sight always made her feel calm and safe. Even now, even in a ship that might very well have been a part of the Sith Empire's siege of Courscant.

Even though she had forsaken the Jedi, and the Republic, to pursue her own path. A path laden with the corpses of the guilty, and the innocent. All of her doubts, all of her troubles, evaporated as she watched those growing towers. For a little bit, she was free from it all. Free to enjoy this little moment.

That feeling of freedom and calm all came crashing down in an instant. Anxiety, hatred, fear, the rush of righteous battle pounded at her. She saw lightsabers clash, and heard the pained screams of the dying. She could smell smoke, blood, fear, and the pungent stench of death.

She looked around, confused, trying to find the source of it all. No one the bridge seemed to notice anything.

"What's wrong?" Kre asked.

"Nothing, just thought I sensed something." She said.

"You sensed battle, Sith fighting Jedi, and the destruction of the Temple. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Wait, you sensed it too?" Kre nodded. "What was it?"

"At first I thought I was having a flash back, but it was too distant. I was too removed."

"So, if it wasn't the two of us sharing a vision of your past, what was it?"

"A vision of the future." He said. His black eyes darted to her. "Possibly your future."

"You really think so?" The thought of her laying waste to the Temple terrified her, and excited her. "So, do you have a lot of flash backs?"

"Too many, too often." Ahsoka sighed. The cryptic, vague, answers were really starting to annoy her.

"Is the whole 'cryptic master' thing just pay back for me annoying you earlier?"

"No," Kre growled. "It's me trying to get you to drop the subject." The tension between the two was thick, and getting thicker.

"You're impossible. It's amazing you had any friends at all."

"My friends understood that when say I don't want to talk about my past, that I mean I don't want to talk about my past. Period."

"Oh please, how bad could your past have possibly been." He was on her before she even knew she'd done something wrong, slamming against the wall. The Imperials all jumped at the sight.

"You want to know about my life? Fine." He reached under his cape, and pulled out the longest knife Ahsoka had ever seen. He waved it around in front of her face, slowly. "When I was four, a Republic trooper shoved this very blade into my stomach. Then he made me watched as the rest of his squad raped, tortured, and killed my mother.

"Then, as if that wasn't enough, he grabbed me by the tendrils that used to be on my face, and cut them off. And this is where things get really twisted. You see, during the war, the Republic had a standard policy of assigning one Jedi per squad."

"Wouldn't the Jedi have tried to stop it?" Kre let out a terrible, rumbling, laugh.

"Oh, Setress, how do you think a squad of mere Republic soldiers managed to take down a Sith?" Kre sheathed the knife and let his apprentice go. "Who do you think went first? Who's name do you think she was screaming as she died?" Her master calmly sat back down at his command chair, and watched the materializing city. For the rest of the flight, the bridge was completely silent.

Anakin stood with Maters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi in front of the Senate tower. His padawan stood next to him, her arms behind her back, silently watching the growing crowd. He could sense something was wrong with her, something on a personal level, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of the masters.

The people gathering in the streets below made him uneasy. Most of them were wearing red and white, the colors of the Imperial banner, some of the children carried small Imperial flags, and he could make out several signs exalting the Sith. He was going to enjoy beating the self-proclaimed Emperor, and Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Master," Ahsoka said. "Do you have a plan to beat Kre?"

"Yeah, hit harder and more often then he hits me." Anakin said.

"No, that won't work."

"What do you mean, Snips?"

"Kre's strength lies predominantly in his defensive abilities. Trying to outlast him will put you at his mercy. The longer the fight lasts, and more pain you inflict on him, the stronger he's going to get."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Strike hard, and fast. His armor gives him a lot of protection, but you should be able to move a lot faster than he can, and strike at the weak points. Go for the joints, and you'll be able to turn all that weight against him. And whatever you do, don't give him the opportunity to use his Force powers against you."

"Anything in particular I should watch out for?"

"Lightning, Force Choke, all the standards that come with fighting a Sith. You need to be extra careful with his Scream, though. It's an especially nasty move that will leave you completely debilitated, and he won't hesitate to jump on the opening. Oh, and there is one other thing."

"Yeah?"

"He's strong. Really strong."

"Well, hopefully some of that strength will be negated by his armor. You didn't tell him about any of my strengths and weaknesses, did you?" Anakin shot her a questioning, suspicious, look.

"He wasn't interested in anything I have to say on the subject. He's really stubborn. One of the things you two have in common."

"So, you would have told him, if he had bothered listening?" Anakin asked. He felt a little hurt by the revelation.

"Yup. Can't make it too easy for either of you, it'd be boring for everyone watching."

"Well, I'm sure they'll appreciate your concern for their entertainment." The two of them continued to watch the increasingly restless crowd. It was another fifteen minutes before the Chancellor made his appearance. The crowd clapped and cheered as he made his way to the podium. Palpatine waved to the crowd, and announced that the festivities would begin shortly.

The revelry died down once more. Vendors made their way through the crowed, hawking their goods. Some of the people moved under the shade of the massive towers, while others sat where they stood. Even the Jedi were starting to grow impatient.

Ahsoka was the first to hear it, the extra-sensory perception granted by her montrals allowed her to pick up the reverberant vibrations. of the foot-falls of a massive force on the metal walkway. Not long after everyone could hear the sound. Someone in the crowd shouted, "Look! there he is!" Sure enough, Anakin was able to see the small figure, and the bright light reflecting off his armor. The sight behind him, though, caused Anakin's jaw to drop, and put all of the Jedi on edge.

Behind him stood his new apprentice, Barriss light-green skin casting a sharp contrast to her deep-black clothing. Next to her stood a woman in an Imperial officer's uniform, a large sniper rifle in her hands. Behind them marched every marine under Kre's command, all of them armed and armored.

To Anakin's dismay, the crowd exploded in excitement at the sight of the Sith. People cheered, shouting things like; "Long live the Emperor!" and "Glory to Empire!" Anakin could swear he even heard women asking to have Kre's children. They were so entralled by the lone figure, that they didn't even seem to notice the floats trailing behind the massive flow of Imperials.

Where the Emperor went, the crowd followed, everyone trying to get a feel, a look, even a glimpse of the living oddity.

"This is disgusting." Anakin said. "No one seems to care about the atrocities the Sith have committed in the past, or that they have tried to destroy the Republic."

"The people's interests are ever changing, Anakin." The Supreme Chancellor replied. "Emperor Kre is someone new, and exciting. Someone spicing up what many have come to consider the routine. They are excited now, but within a month, the fervor will have died down, and they will move on to something else."

"I still say it's disgraceful."

"An open mind, we must keep." Master Yoda started. "An unprecedented opportunity this is. Redeem the Sith, we can."

"I agree with Master Yoda." Ahsoka added. "Besides, he's not such a bad guy, if you show him a bit of respect. He's actually a very generous, even forgiving, person."

"And how do you know that he's not just trying to manipulate you, Ahsoka? Just look at what he's got you wearing! You look like you should be picking up gangsters in some sleaze bar!"

"Alright look, I was the one who picked this get up out. My last outfit got ruined, he told me to pick something out, then he paid for it. He didn't force it on me, he didn't suggest it, he just paid for it."

"Right, I'm sure he was just doing it because he's such a nice guy."

"You and your conspiracy theories are seriously starting to get on my nerves. The man has lost everyone he loved. Rage and pain are at the forefront of his mind, not trying to sexually dominate some togruta padawan."

"Your way too trusting, Ahsoka. Mark my words, he's just using you for his own twisted pleasure."

"I don't know about that, Skywalker." Kre said. The Dark Lord of the Sith mounted the last of the steps to the podium, and stood next to the Supreme Chancellor. "But I'd be lying if I said I won't derive a great deal of enjoyment when I smash you into the ground."

"If you're so confident that you're going to win, then why don't we make a little bet. If I win our duel, you leave Ahsoka alone, and you hand Barriss over to us." Anakin said.

"Do you offer up your padawan as payment often, Skywalker?" Kre hissed. "Truly, you are a most generous and noble master. A teacher that any student should feel honored to study under. Here's a thought, take your offer and shove it up your-"

"Enough," Master Yoda interrupted. "The time for such things, this is not."

"I agree with Master Yoda." Chancellor Palpatine said. "Besides, the people want to hear from their hero." He stepped aside, and motioned to the podium.

"Of course they do." Kre groaned. He stepped up to the podium, and looked over the crowed.


	18. Return to Dromund Kaas

Ahsoka and Anakin stood in the VIP viewing area of the Courscant Arena, watching the works crews putting up large, metal pillars. Normally the ovular arena held races, major sporting events, and fairs. In a few hours, though, Anakin was going to enter into what could be the fight of his life.

One of the senators, some fat twi'lek, was debating with others in the viewing room about who was going to win. Ahsoka could feel Skywalker's growing frustration as the senators and businessmen stammered on with their discussion. They suspended their debate as the holo display played Kre's speech for the umpteenth time.

"He is probably so miserable." Ahsoka joked.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Kre, he really hates parades for some reason."

"I'd love to see how he's squirming right now. How mad do you think those senators would be if we changed the channel?"

"There's one way to find out." She used the Force, switching the display to another news channel. The cameras flew high above the lead parade float, showing the size of the massive, and still growing, crowd. The stream cut to a camera floating right in front of the lead float. Anakin's jaw dropped. Kre wasn't brooding, hiding, or squirming. He stood, triumphantly, at the head of the float, waving to the crowd.

"I thought you said he hated parades?" Anakin asked.

"That's what he told me. He's probably just posturing for the cameras."

"Is there anything else you can tell about his strengths and weaknesses?" Ahsoka stopped, and thought about it.

"Well, there is one thing. I don't think I could give up that bit of information, though." She said.

"What? What is it?" Anakin could her shifting uncomfertably. "Trust me, Ahsoka. I'm not going to tell him."

"If I told you, he'd know it was me. No one else that knows would dare betray him."

"It's a knife," he said, "but what's so special about it." Ahsoka cursed herself, she'd forgotten that they still shared a bond.

"As much as I want to create an entertaining show, there's a limit to what I'm willing to do. I tell you what's so special about that knife, you'll use it against him. That could very easily cause one of two things to happen; you could cause him to have a psychotic breakdown, or send him into a berserker rage, and then he'll probably beat you to death."

"Alright, I see your point. I won't try to use it unless things are going bad."

"I'm still not telling you." She said. "Besides, it looks like someone wants to talk to you." She pointed past Skywalker, to the gathered senators.

"Ah, Senator Amidala." He said. "I'll see you later, Snips." He turned from the darksider in disguise, and walked over to the Senator. Ahsoka shrugged, and sat down at one of the tables. A waiter droid walked up to her, and offered her a drink. She took one of the glasses, and sent the droid away. As she sat there, sipping on the champagne, one of the senators broke from the pack and approached her.

He was a tall, muscular, Epicanthix, with void-black hair, and a similar goatee. His sharp green eyes locked with her's. The Senator flashed her a smile. She could tell what he was after before he even got to her table. A devious plot started forming in her mind.

"Hey there." The senator said.

"Hey yourself." She said.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He asked.

"A handsome man like you? Not at all." She crossed her legs, and leaned towards the senator.

"What's a pretty little togruta like you doing here?" The senator cocked a brow, and tilted his head down.

"Two muscular, popular, men are about to beat each other to a pulp. Sounds to me like it's going to be a fun show."

"I'm sure it's going to be very entertaining. But, you know, the duel isn't going to start for another couple of hours, and the pre-show isn't scheduled to start until about fifteen minutes before the show."

"I don't suppose you know a way to stay entertained until then." She licked her lips, and ran her foot up the inside of his calf.

"I do have a penthouse suite nearby, just for such an occasion." He got up, took her hand, and led her to his waiting speeder. The massive speeder looked like it cost more money then she'd ever see in her lifetime. It's red and black paint job gave off a magnificent glint in the setting Courscant sun.

"Nice ride." She crooned. The senator wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her back to him.

"Wait until you see the back." He whispered. The droid driver stepped out, and opened the back door. The senator helped her in, running a hand down her back. Ahsoka threw her head back, and let out a slight moan. He climbed in after her, pushing her back. The senator started kissing her neck, and feeling her up as the speeder took off.

The float continued past what seemed like a never ending crowd.

"How much longer do I have to keep doing this?" Kre asked, trying to keep up his smile. His apprentice looked pulled out a map of the parade route, and checked it against the nearby buildings.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, master." She said.

"Define 'much longer', Sanguine'ar." He said.

"About 15 minutes. I still don't see why you don't like this, considering- here comes another pair." Sanguine'ar leaned back, letting the underwear fly past him. "Crimson lingerie. Looks expensive, too. Someone clearly wants to get you into bed."

"I haven't had any interest in anonymous partners since I was as old as Setress. This just goes to show the debauchery that's so prevalent in the Republic. Disgusting, really."

"You're telling me that no one has a one-night stand in the Empire?" She asked.

"Of course they do. That doesn't mean you'll see Imperial women throwing their panties at the flavor of the week, though."

"What about after the Battle of Onderon, when you, Malgus, and those other Sith crushed the Republic forces entrenched in Iziz, and had that massive ceremony in Kaas city. As I recall, you in particular were quite popular with the ladies."

"Alright, so there was one time whe- what? How do you know about that?" Kre turned, and stared at her in shock.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked. Even Alana had a look of impossibility on her face.

"Sanguine'ar, I was seven-teen when that battle happened. It was over three and a half thousand years ago. There's no way you should know anything about it."

"What? No, I remember it. We were following this path to the Dark Sanctuary, Darth Malgus was at the head of the formation, you were just behind him. When it was over we-" Her mind grew clouded, and her head started to spin. She lost her balance, and fell back against the float.

"Sit down, Sanguine'ar, take a second to clear your head. It's not like we're going anywhere soon." The parade continued normally after that. The crowd swelled to massive proportions in front of the arena. Thousands of people cheered as he approached, all of them eager to catch a glimpse of the crimson conqueror, and even more eager for the coming bloodshed.

The float stopped in front of the competitor's entrance. Kre was the first to step off, camera droids immediately closing in on him. Next to step off was Sanguine'ar, both Kre and Alana helping the dizzy and disoriented Sith off the hovering vehicle. The crowd past the barricades, clones, and droids to try grabbed hold of the Sith.

"Tell me, apprentices, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a rock star?" Kre asked.

"No, can't say I ever have."

_I have._ Alana signed.

"Well, then, I hope you're enjoying the experience." The trio made their way into the arena's inner workings, service droids guiding them to their preparation area. The spacious area had several rows of lockers, a shower room, coaches office, and even a medical station.

_They could have sprung for a few air-fresheners. That 'sweaty-men' smell isn't exactly appealing. At least not when it's this concentrated._

"I'm willing to bet that they don't get many humans and near-humans through these halls. Their ideas of appealing smells tend to be a bit distant from our own. Not to mention their ideas of what constitutes cleanliness."

"Racist much?" Sanguine'ar asked, genuine disgust filling her voice.

"One, speciest is the word you're looking for. Two, it's true. Humans and near-humans have a different tolerance for different smells then most of the non-humans. Hell, have you ever been down-wind of a Quarren, or worse, a Gamorean?"

"I suppose. I can't help but notice that you didn't bring a weapon with you." Sanguine'ar pointed to her master's empty belt. "Don't tell me you plan on taking on his lightsaber with your bare fists."

"Ah, apprentice, you disappoint me." He held up his synthetic arm, the metals used in it's outter shell gave off a faint, unnatural, glow. "I worked the same alchemical magicks on this arm that the ancients used on our blades. It will repel a lightsaber strike, deflect blaster shots, it'll even store and enhance my lightning attacks. To add to its strength, I had many of the components made from Mandalorian Iron. Besides," he put his arm down, and let sparks crackle from the fingertips of his natural arm. "A true Sith is never defenseless."

At the other end of the arena, Anakin was finishing his own preparations. He sat on a bench, his wife next to him, trying to focus his thoughts. Despite his efforts, the dark power radiated by the Sith rippled across his mind. Taking a deep breath, he tried to force the Sith out of his mind, and focused on positive things. His wife, his apprentice, and how bright their future looked.

Still, it wasn't enough. The Sith's hideous, crimson, face kept forcing its way into his mind. The flowering fields of Naboo, the place where he first learned what real happiness was, would be lit ablaze in the Sith's foul presence. He saw his apprentice laid low, her mind and body enslaved to the Sith, and forced to serve in whatever barbaric manner the beast wanted.

No, it wouldn't happen. The future was going to be as bright as he'd seen in his meditations. He and Padme were going to have a happy life together. His padawan was going to continue to serve the Jedi Order, and she was going to do so without Sith influence. He was going to make sure of it.

"Shouldn't Ahsoka be here by now?" Padme asked, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah, she should. Not really sure where she could be."

"Maybe she felt like stopping by Kre, you know, to wish him luck."

"I hope not."

"You really hate him, don't you?" She asked, concern for her husband on her face.

"Jedi don't feel hate. I just don't think we should trust him so easily. I mean, he stands for everything the Republic is against. A totalitarian government, slavery, and endless conflict. He even said as much in his speech."

"No, Ani, he didn't. He said that there's a lot about the Empire that the Republic doesn't understand. He said that they have different approaches to things, and that they haven't always been right. He seems like a genuine person, dark, very dark, but I think there's a lot we can learn from him. Who knows, maybe we can even help him overcome his aggressive nature. I would have thought you, of all people, would understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked, angry. He shot up from the bench, staring down at her.

"Ani, don't do this. I just meant that you should be one of the most sympathetic of the Jedi. Remember that night on Tattooine, so long ago, when you lost your mother?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you really think Emperor Kre's situation is any better? He's lost everything, his Order, his nation, everyone he loved, even his species. Maybe you should try cutting him some slack?"

"I can't do that, Padme. He's a Sith, it's what he wants to be. He even turned Barriss to the Dark side. That alone should be grounds to arrest him."

"I can see you aren't going to listen to reason." Padme said. She got up from the bench, and started walking towards the exit. "Let me know when you've calmed down." She rounded a corner, and disappeared from sight.

"Senator." He heard his padawan say. Ahsoka rounded the corner, still wearing the same black leather and boots.

"I really wish you'd get rid of that outfit." Anakin said. The remark earned him an annoyed sigh from his padawan.

"And I really wish you'd drop it already. Honestly, master, I don't know how else I can explain this to you. I like them, I'm going to keep them. You're just going to have to deal with it." This close, Anakin could smell her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" He yelled. Ahsoka just shrugged.

"A little. I had a glass of champagne, and a little Tarisian Ale."

"How did you even get any?" Anakin was having a hard time keeping his anger in check.

"The champagne, I got in the VIP room. Kre gave-" The very mention of the name sent Anakin into a rage. He used the Force to tear several locker doors from their hinges, and through them against the wall. Ahsoka jumped back in shock. "What did I say?" She asked, mouth agape.

"I have had it with that...that...thing messing with us." He stormed from the locker room, and out onto the arena.

"And the award for best actress goes to- me!" Setress said. She pulled out a small holo-transceiver, and turned it on. The device made several clicking and whirling sounds as the light coalesced into an image of her master.

"Well done, apprentice." Kre said. "He certainly is a fiery one, isn't he?"

"I don't see why you don't just try to recruit him. After all, isn't he supposed to be the 'Chosen One'?"

"Fiery passion, and strength in the Force are all fine and dandy, dear Setress, but there are other things to consider."

"Such as, my lord?"

"The fact that I hate him, for one. A close second is that I have no way of assuring that he wouldn't ruin my plans by going off on some idealistic crusade."

"'Your plan'?" Setress asked.

"Yes, **my** plan. Now, tell me more about this 'Senatorial Surprise' you've for me."

"Well, if I did that, it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides this is **my **plan." A cocky smirk spread across her face, made even larger as she watched her master scowl.

"I'm not good with surprises, Setress. If this blows up on us, I'm blaming you." She felt a slight pang of hurt, followed by a strong need to defend herself.

"So, you trust me enough to keep me imbedded within the Jedi Order, but not to surprise you with something good? Makes sense."

"I trust you enough, but I don't trust surprises. Even good ones. The last good 'surprise' I got was in the form of over a thousand very angry Republic troopers charging after me. It's not easy to avoid that kind of fire."

"Well, there aren't any soldiers involved in this, I promise. Just a Senator."

"Uh-huh. And how, exactly, did you manage to arrange it?"

"I'll tell you after. Later."

"What, Setress, what are you-" She turned off the holo-transceiver, and stashed it back in her pocket. She casually walker out of the locker room, and made her way to the arena.

The stands were packed to the brim. Even the area known as the "grass-seats" were overflowing. The last of the pre-show was just finishing as she climbed up the ferrocrete steps. Some sort of droid demolition derby pitting confiscated battle-droids against otherwise defenseless astromechs and protocol droids.

Setress climbed up to the VIP viewing area, specially reserved for the attending Jedi, Senators, and Imperials. The Senators and Jedi mingled freely, but the few Imperial attendees isolated themselves at one end of the room. She wandered through the crowd, greeting the Senators and master. She saw the epicanthix Senator she'd extorted not even an hour ago, and shot him a wink and a kiss. The Senator's face turned red, and he turned away from her.

She emerged from the clump of people, and approached Sanguine'ar. Her ex-lover gave her a slight bow, but didn't say a word. Setress felt something was wrong with her fellow apprentice. The Imperial officers dipped their heads, acknowledging her presence, without giving anything away. A waiter droid approached them with a tray full of champagne and some weird type of hors d'oeuvre. Setress reached out to take one of the glasses, but thought better of it.

The lights dimmed as the droid continued through the room. Powerful flood lights turned on over the arena, and the announcer's voice blared through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The age old battle of Light versus Dark! Jedi versus Sith! Republic versus Empire!" Even in the enclosed viewing area, Setress could hear the crowd roaring. "Hailing from the desert world of Tattooine, victor of countless battles against the Separatist, the one, the only, Anakin Skywalker!"

She didn't know how it was possible, but the crowd went wild, cheering even louder, as Anakin made his way into the arena. Anakin waved to the crowd, relishing the attention.

"But you came here to see a real fight, and he can't fight himself. So, ladies and gentlemen, get ready for it. Known in his day as the Jedi Terror, the last of his kind, the indomitable, the living relic himself, Emperor Kre!"

Her master strode onto the field, armored to the teeth. Immediately upon seeing one another combatants charged towards each other.

Skywalker took a powerful swing at Kre's head, but the experienced Sith easily ducked under the move. He countered with a powerful upper-cut, connecting with Anakin's midsection. The force of the blow sent the Jedi up into the air, and knocked him back. Skywalker hit the ground rolling, and ran back into the fight.

Kre let the blow connect, the impact knocked the breath out of him, but gave him an opening. He grabbed Skywalker by the shoulders, and let lose a stream of lightning. The bolts arced over and through Skywalker's body, draining him of his strength. Kre dropped Skywalker to the ground, and delivered a powerful kick to the ribs.

"Ladies and gentlemen it...it appears to be...over?" The announcer said. Kre's face twisted into a disdainful scowl.

"Pathetic." He said. He turned his back on the Jedi, and started to walk back towards the competitor's area. Seizing the opportunity, Skywalker jumped up, and grabbed Kre's cape. He quickly reached under the heavy fabric, and found the combat knife. He pulled it from the sheath, and jumped away as Kre took a swing at Anakin's exposed head.

"Look what I've got. Not so pathetic no, am I?" Skywalker mocked. He waved the blade in slow, wide, arcs, making sure Kre got a good look at the ancient weapon.

"So, you found my back up knife. Good for you." His anxiety at seeing the weapon in Republic hands again beat against his mind like artillery fire.

"You can't fool me, animal. This means a lot more to you than that." He jabbed the knife at Kre, who took several involuntary steps back. The anxiety the Sith felt turned to fear. And that fear became a blazing inferno of pure hate.

Flash backs to that night, the night he lost his whole world, the first time he tasted blood and death. He could see Skywalker's mouth moving, but all he couldn't hear the words. He knew the arena was there, but he couldn't see the people. His world faded to black, just him, the Jedi, and that cursed blade. He didn't notice the small pebbles lifting into the air, or the shuttle shaking of the arena. He didn't notice the purple and black haze forming around him, or the frightful silence of the arena.

The raw emotion, the unimagined power, all of it overwhelmed him.

"Shut up!"

With a primal roar that shook his bones, and vibrated his armor, he let out a blast of telekinetic Force power stronger than anything he'd ever done before.

The blast slammed into the Jedi, and carried him into the stadium walls. The ferrocrete and durasteel structure shattered, sending shards of the ferrocrete in every direction, and violently shook the massive structure. Terrified spectators ran from the weakened stands, and started pouring out of the arena. The massive amount of terror and pain gave Kre another source of power to feed off of as he sent wave, after wave, of telekinetic blasts at Skywalker.

Anakin knew he had to do something. The first blast had knocked him into the halls of the arena, and the cocoon he'd wrapped around himself with Force was weakening, and he didn't think he could survive for long without it. He tried to calm himself, but his fear continued to mount as blast after blast rammed into him.

There was a brief pause in the assault, giving Anakin a few seconds to move. He crawled out of the ruble, and down the hall, just as another blast tore a hole completely through the arena. Outside, he could hear the screams of the crowd as they ran for what could very well be their lives. He silently cursed Kre for being so selfish as to risk so many innocent lives.

He turned another corner, and realized he was hopelessly lost. Thinking he was safe enough, he stopped to catch his breath and figure out where he was.

A powerful hand smashed through the wall, and grabbed hold of Anakin. Electricity coursed through him. The bolts of pure energy burned his muscles, and sent his heart into overdrive. Kre pulled him back through the wall, and started punching him in the head over and over.

In an act of desperation, Anakin jammed the knife into Kre's stomach. The razor sharp, resilient blade, forced it's way between the plates in Kre's armor, and bit deep into his flesh. Anakin pulled the blade out, and stabbed him again several more times. He hoped Kre would relent his electric attack, but each thrust only made his grip stronger, and the bolts that much more powerful.

With the last of his strength, he pulled the knife out, and tired to jam into the Sith's neck. Kre was forced to let go with one of his arms to stop the Jedi. Anakin called upon his powerful connection with the Force, and blasted Kre away.

The Sith landed in the emptied stands, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and smoke. Anakin waited, weapon ready, but the Sith didn't emerge from the rubble. He even started to entertain the notion that he'd managed to beat the Sith. He dropped the knife, and let out and exhausted sigh of relief.

He regretted the decision almost immediately. The metal wire of the restrictor rings let out a low groan, then snapped. The taut wiring snapped back like rubber band, tearing large swathes out of the ground, stands, and the arena siding.

"No more games." Kre said.

"This is insane! They're going to kill each other, and take this place down with them!" Setress yelled.

"Ahsoka's right," Sanguine'ar said. "We have to stop them."

"Padawan, get the Senators out of here. We'll get them under control." The Masters, Imperials, and Sanguine'ar ran out of the viewing box.

"Is there a back door out of here?" Setress asked. None of the Senators said anything at first, too shocked and scared to act. Their ineptitude frustrated and angered the young apprentice. "Useless. Alright, we'll do it the hard way. Follow me."

The group ran through the small doors, and started to make their way down the massive stands. Debris rained around them. Mostly small rocks, bits of ferrocrete, and small pieces of plastic. Occasionally, though, they would have to take cover as large chunks of the debris flew from the fight below. If the master's didn't get down there soon, her master and Anakin could very well uncover lost sections of the massive city.

From this distance, she couldn't tell who was winning, and the clash of darkness and light created a tumultuous storm in the Force.

"Look out!" One of the Senators yelled. Ahsoka saw a black figure in the sky, just before it crashed down on the stands next to them.

"Setress?" Kre asked. Her master pulled himself out of the hole, dusting off the bits of rubble and wood. "What are you doing out-" He saw the cowering senators, the weak, miserable, failures, incapable of protecting themselves. "Ah. I'll leave you to it, then. Oh, and Setress-"

"Yes?" She said.

"Consider yourself fortunate that there are witnesses, but your betrayal will not go unpunished." Kre jumped back down into the arena.

"What? What are you talking about?" She called after him.

"Ahsoka, what was that about?" Senator Amidala asked. "And why did he call you Setress?"

"Let's not worry about that now, come on." The Senators emerged from their cover, and continued following her.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled. An exhausted Skywalker turned to see the Jedi Masters, and Kre's apprentice leaping into the arena. He felt of mix of relief of relief and frustration at the sight. He was throwing everything he had at the Sith, and it just seemed to be making him stronger. "Anakin, this needs to stop. The two of you are tearing this place apart."

"It'll end, when he falls to his knees in surrender." Anakin said, between breaths. "Here he comes!" The Sith's massive form fell from the sky, leaving a small crater in the earth.

"Give it up, Jedi. You've lost." He said.

"No." Anakin readied lightsaber. "Not yet." He loosed powerful swing, one that was guaranteed to hurt. The Sith brought his cybernetic arm up to protect himself. The training blade connected, and bounced of harmlessly. Anakin slunk to his knees, feigning defeat.

"Say it." Kre said, a mocking sneer spreading across his hideous face. "Admit your defeat at my hand."

"I-" Anakin focused himself, rallying what was left of his strength.

"Say it." Kre hissed again.

"I-" He steeled his mind, readied his next move. Kre shifted on his feet, uncertain of his victory, but it was too late. "I'm just getting started!" Anakin pushed his hands into Kre's chest, a powerful, concentrated blast of Force energy smashing into his armor. The move sent the Sith flying. Anakin watched in joy, and relief, as the beast smashed into the ground, sliding to a stop.

The Jedi crawled back to his feet, and limped over to where the Sith had crashed. His last attack had left Anakin drained, but he could see that Kre was struggling, and failing, to get to his feet.

"So much for your big victory, your highness." Anakin laughed. "Can't even stand up, to take your defeat like a real man." Anakin stumbled, barely staying on his feet. "What don't have any snarky, sarcastic comeback?" His revelry came to end, as he watched the Sith stand up.

"No," Kre started, "just taking my helmet off." The Sith turned to face the Jedi. His face was covered in bruises, and blood ran from the corner of his mouth. Anakin could see the massive dent he'd left in Kre's armor. It should have crushed his sternum, shattered his ribs, and made it impossible to breathe.

"How?" Anakin stammered.

"You're strong, Skywalker. Stronger then I gave you credit for. But I will not be beaten, not by you." Kre inhaled, and let out a fierce roar. Time seemed to slow as the air rippled, and raced towards Anakin. The Force Scream blasted his ears and bones. He felt his body start to give, as he blacked out.

Kre managed to hold him composure just long enough to watch the Jedi fall. He'd made a mistake in underestimating Skywalker's abilities so gravely. Were it not for his experience killing Jedi, he knew that he wouldn't have won. It was a mistake he couldn't afford to make again.

"Master?" His apprentice asked. "Are you-" Kre doubled over, and started to cough. Dark blood flew from his mouth, and flowed between his fingers and down his chin.

"Sanguine'ar," he wheezed, "help me get this armor off." His apprentice tore off his gauntlets and bracers. Kre quickly unhooked the plating on his armor, allowing his apprentice to peel it off. The inside of the padding was slick with sweat and blood.

"I'll go get a medic." Sanguine'ar said, sprinting out of the arena. Kre limped over to the damaged wall of the arena's ring. He dropped to the ground, leaning up against the ferrocrete structure for support.

"Was it worth it?" He heard an unfamiliar female voice ask. He looked up into a beautiful, young, human's face. One of the Senators, but he didn't know which one. "Was all of this really worth it? Putting so many lives in danger, just to beat Anakin. What about your own people? Were you really okay with putting their lives in danger, just to win a fight?"

"Is there a point to this?" Kre asked. The Senator rolled her eyes, and left him. Through his blurry vision, he could make out an orange and black form approaching him, brushing past the senator.

"Congratulations, my lord." Setress said. "You've done something difficult, and something I was starting to think was impossible."

"Some elaboration is required."

"First, you beat Skywalker. Then you made Senator Amidala mad." Setress knelt down next to the injured Sith. "I hope Bar- Sanguine'ar," she corrected herself, "ran off to find someone to help you."

"That's what she said." Kre grunted as a spike of pain shot through him. "I'm going to need something strong after this."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Especially after you see the big surprise I have waiting for you." She said.

"Considering you're already on my list, I would suggest you do the smart thing, and tell me what you did."

"So, I take it you're still mad?" Kre glared at her. "Yeah, you're mad. Alright, I guess I'll start from the beginning."

_The senator threw Setress against a wall, next to his door. With one hand, he fumbled with the lock and key. With the other, he was trying to peel off her clothing. She wrapped her arms around the senator, and spun him around._

_ "You're a lot more aggressive than most of the women I sleep with." He said._

_ "You have no idea." An evil smile spread across her face. She reached down, and tore open the senator's pants. "Better hurry up, or the whole galaxy will get a show."_

_ "Maybe I want them to see." The senator whispered. There was a beep and a click, and the door openend. "Such a shame."_

_ "Their loss, you're gain." She crooned. The senator guided Setress into his bedroom, and pushed her down on his cushioned bed._

_ "Now, why don't we get those pants some place where they'll really look good."_

_ "Oh?" Setress asked. "Where might that be?" The senator grinned at her._

_ "The floor." With a powerful tug, the senator pulled off her leather pants, and dropped them._

"So, your big surprise is that you slept with a senator?" Kre asked, annoyed.

"What? No, I wasn't finished." Setress said.

_"I don't even know your name, but that was amazing." The senator said. Setress leaned in close, running the tip of her tongue along his ear._

_ "You don't need to know my name, it would just make what's about to happen a lot harder." _

_ "I know something that's getting hard righ-" The senator froze as he watched a Setress' lightsaber fly across the room, into her hand. She spun the hilt in her hand, so the blade would point down, and shoved her weapon into the senator's crotch. "You're a Jedi!" He yelled._

_ "Oh no, I'm no Jedi. I'm much, much worse. You see, Emperor Kre has taken me as his apprentice." _

_ "Y-y-you-you're a Sith!" The color drained from the senator's face, filling Setress with a corrupt joy._

_ "Oh yes. But, you see, my master is faced with a daunting task. As the only fully-trained Sith Lord, it's his duty to rebuild the Empire. Now, being the ever so faithful and loyal apprentice, I like to keep my eyes open for anything that could give us an advantage. Such as, extorting rich, corrupt senators."_

_ "Wh-wh-what do you want from me?" The senator stammered. _

_ "Two things, well, three really. First; after the fight tonight, you are going to approach my master with a gift, a personal recognition of what he's done for the Republic. I think, oh, every credit to your name is a good amount. After all, it's the tax-payer's money anyways. Might as well go to something that may actually benefit them."_

_ "But, that'll bankrupt me!" The senator cried._

_ "I could kill you, slowly, if you prefer." She pressed harder on her lightsaber to drive the point home._

_ "Al-alright. What's the second thing." _

_ "A pretty obvious one, something that will benefit us both. You're not going to tell anyone about what happened."_

_ "A-and number three?"_

_ "Learn something besides a basic thrust. Seriously, you're terrible." Setress climbed out of the bed, and casually got dressed. The senator, too frightened to move, didn't say a word. As she was leaving, she turned to the senator and said, "Now don't forget. Or you'll die- slowly."_

"So, what do you think? I did good right?" Setress beamed her master a radiant smile, expecting to hear words of praise and thanks.

"You're giving me a headache." He said. Setress' smile turned into a look of confusion.

"What, what do you mean? I thought you'd be happy."

"You're putting me in a really awkward position, apprentice. We can't have some senator risking everything."

"So, master, what do you want me to do?"

"You're going to have to kill him, and make it look like an accident. Sanguine'ar will accept his 'gift', then you'll kill him. You can't afford to delay too long. The more you do, the greater the chance he'll go blabbing to someone, and the greater the suspicion his death will generate."

"I really don't think that's necessary, master." She said. "Leaving him alive may come in handy. If he thinks he's constantly being watched, I doubt he'll be overly eager to go against what we want."

"No, ah," Kre clutched the bleeding hole in his stomach. "We don't know what will happen if he realizes that we aren't watching."

"Fine. We'll do it your way. I can tell this is going to end badly." She relented.

"You- ah- you worry too much, apprentice."

"Oh, this coming from mister paranoia, over here."

"If there's one thing I learned about Republic politics during my training, it's that the only good senator, is a bought senator." Kre coughed, filling his hand with more blood and mucus.

"Excuse me, my lords." Someone said. A strong hand pushed her aside, an Imperial medic accompanied by several clone techs, and Sanguine'ar. The medic pushed down on his chest, surveying the damage. "His sternum and ribs are broken, we need to get him to a hospital before his lungs fill with blood."

The techs unfolded a gurney, and laid it down next to Kre.

"I can still walk!" Kre protested. "I'm not about to let you carry me out of here like some invalid!" The group surrounded the last of the Purebloods, and escorted him out of the arena.

"I can't imagine what it would have been like to be his master." As she watched them walk away, something deep inside her told her that that wound would haunt him for the rest of his days.

"Ahsoka." Master Kenobi called to her. "We're going back to the temple." 

The sun was raising by the time the work crews started clearing up the rubble left behind after the 'show'. Setress was left with nothing to do, besides wait outside, while the Council debated what had happened. No doubt, they'd cast at least some of the blame on her, for bringing up the idea.

For some reason she couldn't get her mind off of her master. Without him, she felt cold and empty. Exposure to so much power, such unrelenting passion, such darkness, had infused her. His very presence had made her stronger, and now that he was gone, she felt so drained.

She couldn't explain it. She and Kre had been far apart before, and she had never felt this way. Worst yet, she had no recourse. Her master had left hours ago on the _Vengeance _and, as far as she knew, no one knew where he went. She certainly couldn't tell the Jedi Council, lest she endanger everything.

"You look tired, Ahsoka." Skywalker said. Setress kept her back to him, staring out the large windows to the city. She tried imaging the beating heart of the Republic as Kre would have seen it. The upper levels reduced to rubble. The lower levels ablaze. The many sky lanes devoid of traffic as Imperial troops marched down the sky walks. The smell of death and sulfur, the screams of fighters and bombers. The satisfaction of personally seeing the culmination of over a thousand years of labor and sacrifice.

"It must of been something." She whispered.

"What?" Skywalker asked.

"Oh, nothing." She called back. "Just thinking."

"While we have a chance, I think I should tell you," Skywalker walked up next to her. "I asked the Council to send you on missions away from Kre."

"What?" She cried, far too passionately. "Why?"

"That's why." Skywalker said, calmer then she would have expected. "He's twisting your mind. Deliberate or not, he's trying to turn you to the Dark Side. There used to be a strong bond between us, but it's been severed by him. And you should see Bar- Sanguine'ar. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. In fact," He stared his padawan in the eyes. "She looks a lot like you."

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said, trying to look innocent.

"Has he done anything to you? Given you something? Anything that might have been even a little suspicious?"

"No, not really."'

"You're sure? He never asked you to be a part of any kind of ritual? No Dark Side summonings, no twisting of the Force, none of that?"

"Master, the only things Dark Side related that happened to me, he had no part of. There was that mask, the terentatek, some apparition of a dead Sith, some weird vision things, and that whole blasted planet." She kept staring out the window, trying to stay calm despite the increasingly irritating questioning.

"Wait, apparitions and visions. I don't remember you saying anything about that."

"I'm pretty sure I did. There was the ghost of Marka Ragnos, and two possible future versions of myself. Ragnos wanted me dead, the two future me's wanted to try and convert me to their side."

"I don't understand any of this. Why would he do all this stuff with you, and not try to convert you. Especially since, between you and his apprentice, you're the stronger one."

"Well, you could always try asking him."

"Not funny." Skywalker said. The frustration in his voice brought a smile to her face.

"Do we know where he went?" She asked. She was concerned about her condition but, though she didn't truly know why, she was more worried about her Sith master.

"No. All he said was that he was leaving the _Korriban's Blood, _and his apprentice here. He also said to talk to her if we needed him. The Council was actually hoping you might know where he'd go."

"Why? Do they want to spy on him?"

"We don't trust him, less so after last night. You shouldn't either. He put everyone's lives in danger out there."

"You both put everyone's lives in danger, master. The two of you kept escalating your assaults in a bid to out-do each other. Rather than do the sensible thing, and bring the whole thing to an end. I hope you know, what you did is only going to make him stronger."

"Don't try to lecture me, Ahsoka. I've already gotten more than enough of that from the Council. None of you were down in that ring. None of you felt what I've felt around him. He was dangerous, and he needed to be stopped."

"So that justified putting every innocent life in the arena at risk? Because you had a bad feeling about him?" Ahsoka exploded. Her exhaustion compounded her frustration with her former master. "For a hero of the Republic, you really are a hypocrite. You want to stop him from possibly doing something, that might possibly harm the Republic in the future, so you decide that the lives of several thousand Republic citizens are acceptable losses."

"I told you, Ahsoka, you weren't there. You don't know what I felt. And you're really starting to push me, here."

"You should have expected this when you decided to go ahead with your little tiff. So don't sit here and- no. You know what? I'm done." She stormed past him, and to her room.

She had never felt so drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Setress sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled out the holocommunicator Kre had given her. She turned the small device on. The small device was designed to connect to only one signal, the one the Emperor carried in his own communicator. She was shocked when the image of Sanguine'ar appeared over the disk.

"Setress? Are you alright?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"Sanguine'ar, I don't know who Setress is." She said, hoping that her fellow apprentice would get the hint.

"Ahem. Sorry, I was expecting another call. Is there something I can help you with, Ahsoka?" Sanguine'ar asked again.

"I need to speak to Kre, it's important."

"He's currently out-of-contact, he told us to wait until he contacts us. When he does, I will relay the message, my friend." Sanguine'ar said. Though the wound Sanguine'ar had left on Setress' heart was still fresh, the togruta still knew that her fellow apprentice was reliable. Perhaps, even to a fault.

"Thank you, Sanguine'ar. Did he tell you where he was going?" The question was more for personal curiosity then anything important, and she did not expect an answer. Not one with any real details, at least. Sanguine'ar slowly nodded.

"The...homeworld." The mirialan slowly said, before ending the transmission. Setress stopped, and thought for a moment. Surely she didn't mean Korriban, it didn't make any sense. But, what other world could she mean? The question gnawed at her for several seconds, before the answer struck her.

_Dromund Kaas._


	19. The Oath

The _Vengeance _came out of hyperspace far above the ancient Sith world of Dromund Kaas. The planet had remained much the same in his absence. The familiar blue-black sky, and the endless electrical storm swirling around the planet provided some much needed comfort. He couldn't help but wonder what the surface would it look like. Would he still be able to recognize Kaas city? Or had the once-great capital of Sith been consumed?

What of the Dark Temple? Did its ancient stones still guard secrets of the Sith beyond imaging, or had it been desecrated by the Jedi? Did the monuments, the Great Spire of the Sith, built by Tulak Hord still stand? What kinds of creatures had come to call the planet home, drawn by the dark power that screamed from the surface?

He guided the interceptor through the twisted atmosphere, and touched down in a small clearing amidst the dense jungle.

"This is where the fun begins." He said. The ramp slowly descended, pushing down on the soft ground.

"Master, I must insist that you remain in the ship. The jungles are much too dangerous for someone in your condition. Who knows what sort of contaminants are lurking out there, not to mention the beasts." His droid said.

"Why do I keep you around, exactly, Teebee? All you do is complain."

"I assume it is because of your magnanimous nature, master." Kre groaned, and shook his head.

"Droids." He sighed. "Just shut up, and wait for my orders." Kre heard the ramp raise as he started to make his way through the thick brush. It all seemed so familiar, the trees, the sounds of the insects, the snap of branches as some hulking creature trudged after its prey. The nostalgia was intoxicating.

He remembered his first solo trek into the jungles, his instructors telling him to bring back proof that he had slain one of the world's more dangerous predators, or not come back at all. Most of his fellow acolytes brought back the standard fare, tusks from Gundarks, Yozusk crests, and Sleen tales. His chief instructor had nearly died from shock when Kre stepped out from the group, and dropped several vibroswords at his feet.

"Where did you get these?" The instructor asked.

"You told me to hunt the most dangerous creatures on this planet. There are few creatures more dangerous than us." That was the first time he had met his future Darth Malgus and Eleena. Those were good times, when the galaxy was simple. Indeed, this planet held many memories from his life, many of them good. Many more, much less so.

"Stay focused." He told himself. Though he had many found memories, he had to remember that this planet had been chosen for a reason. It was dangerous. Even before the Emperor had begun his experiments, this planet was a strong focus of the Dark Side. There was little in its wilds that wouldn't to destroy him.

He moved silently enough in his more traditional robes, and his bare feet made little sound as it impacted with the soft jungle floor. Even still, one snap of branch, one knocked over log, was all it would take to summon all kinds of vicious beasts on him. Or possibly even something worse.

The jungle moisture soaked through his clothes, causing them to stick to his skin, and sweat ran from his brow into his eyes. He didn't see the branch in front of him. The thin piece of wood made a loud, sharp, snap, and fell to the ground. Kre dropped to the ground, listening for any sound, and scanning the trees.

"What was that?" He heard something say. The voice was high-pitched, and metalic.

"I just had to give her my lightsaber." He whispered to himself. He listened as the droids got closer, waiting for the moment. Through the mist, he could make out their silhouettes, two battle droids coming straight for him.

His sharp eyes locked on to them. Just a little closer now.

Something darted through the tree tops, towards the droids. Small and quick, it moved with great dexterity, but made too much noise. The droids heard the sound too, and turned towards it.

"Fire!" One of them said.

"Roger, roger." The battle droids shredded the canopy with a hail of blaster bolts. The figure jumped from the trees, bringing down a vibrosword on one of the droids. The powerful blade sliced through the wires connecting the head to the rest of the body, causing the droid to go immediately shut down.

The remaining droid tried to adjust, but it was too slow. The acolyte smashed the droid in the back of the knee joints, causing in to stumble. The acolyte followed with a quick and powerful blow to the droid's chest. The plating collapsed under the strike, and to droid died with a bright flare.

Several more battle droids, accompanied by of few destroyers and commando droids, emerged from the darkness, surrounding the acolyte.

"Surrender." One of the droids said.

"Uh, do we take prisoners?" Another asked.

"You're right fire!" The acolyte tensed as the droids readied their weapons. Kre wrapped a small envelope of the Force around each of the droids, lifting them into the air. The droids cried out in confusion, their logic matrixes malfunctioning. A few tried to struggle, but to no avail. He closed his fist, compressing the envelope around the droids. Sparks flew, metal twisted and groaned, and the droids fell as piles of scrap.

"What? What just happened." The acolyte asked.

"If all of the acolytes are as dense as you, then our order is in very serious trouble." The acolyte's eyes widened in recognition. She dropped to her knees, bowing before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"My lord, I-I'm honored." The acolyte said.

"You're pathetic. So eager for a little violence and destruction, that you couldn't even stop for one second to think about what might happened when you made all of that noise."

"I-I'm sorry, my lord. I'll do better next time."

"No, first you need to convince of a reason why you should have a next time. It was on impulse that I saved your life. You would have died had I not come to your aid. So, tell me, why should I not put you finish what nature started?"

"I-I-I...um, I-" The acolyte stuttered.

"Well? I'm waiting." Kre crossed his arms, glaring at the acolyte. The scared iridonian stammered, and stuttered some more, but never answered him. Frustrated, Kre used the Force to begin choking her. The acolyte was lifted into the air, fear and pain obvious on her face.

"P-please don't kill me." She begged.

"Now you're begging? A Sith, a true Sith, will always fight for their life. They will always be willing to defend their lives, regardless of the situation. Be it in battle, or when asked by their superior why they should be allowed to live." He tightened his grip around her throat, making her eyes bulge and her body stiffen. He brought the acolyte to the precipice of death, before dropping her to the forest floor.

"T-thank you, my lord." The acolyte said.

"I sense much fear in you, acolyte. It is a start. Always remember what happened here, how close you came to death. Your first test will be to learn to use that fear, without letting it control you."

"Yes, my lord." The acolyte stood up, but kept her head bowed low.

Kre resumed his trek, the acolyte following close behind. Night was beginning to set upon the jungle, meaning the really big predators would be coming out soon. Worse, even with his ocular implants, he wouldn't be able to see the nose in front of his face. They walked through the dense foliage for a few more minutes, before it was too dark for them to go any further.

With a powerful leap, he jumped up onto the higher branches to stop for the night. Beneath him, he could hear the sounds of struggle. Looking down from his branch, he could see the acolyte trying to jump up. She tried to grab hold of the tree, but the trunk was too thick, and the branches to high. Kre just sighed, and shook his head as the acolyte kept up the futile action.

"There are lower hanging branches and trees all around us. Yet, instead of using them to climb up, you continue to use the same failing tactic. I hope that isn't how you approach everything in life."

"Of course, my lord, you're right." The acolyte said. She made it onto one of the lower branches, and used it to jump to another branch, then another. With a final leap, she made it up to Kre's level...and right over the other side.

"Oh, for the love of-" Kre enveloped the falling acolyte in the Force, and lifted her up to his branch. "Please tell me you can at least do something right." He groaned. "Since, clearly, combat is not your strong suit."

"Can you do something other than complain?" She snapped.

"What's that? So you do have a spine, after all."

"You're damn right! I'm fed up with this. I've been lost out here for days. I haven't had anything to eat or drink, I can barely sleep, my wrench broke, and now I have to deal with a condescending...whatever you are."

"How long did you say you've been out here?" Kre asked.

"I don't know, five or six days. Sugi sent me and two others out here to scout for Separatist camps."

"Are there a lot of Separatists here?"

"Yes, though they mostly seem to be concentrated around some old temple near the ruins of a city. I heard one of the soldiers call is the Dark Temple. The place creeps me out, so I avoid going near it as much as possible." The acolyte dug into the branch, looking for something.

"Tell me everything about the Separatists. How many are there? What kind of gear are they carrying? Do they have many ships in orbit? Who's leading them? What sort of tactical advantages do they have?"

"Whoa, whoa, my lord, slow down. I can't keep up. I can't tell you how many there are exactly, but I did see at least of thousand B1's, standard load outs. They were supported by a few hundred B2's, a few dozen BX commandos, some DSD1 Dwarf Spiders, and two of those monstrous Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droids. They also have about ten tanks, as well as a couple _Hailfires_.

"Until recently, the outlaying cultist compounds have been keeping them busy. We've only started to see patrols this far from the temple in the last week or so. Either the cultists are all gone, or they consider us a large threat." She peeled off another chunk of rotting bark, but found nothing under it. With a sigh, she threw the piece of wood to the side. Kre reached into a pouch hidden in his belt, and pulled out several white sticks.

"Here," he said, handing them to the acolyte. "There called ProtaSticks. They're a field ration, mostly protein, but they should take the edge off." The acolyte looked elated at the site, and greedily devoured the first stick. Kre laughed as the acolyte's face twisted in disgust. "They do not, however, taste very good."

"Chalk comes to mind." The acolyte said. "Is that why you haven't eaten them?"

"No. My diet and nutritional needs are a bit more- complicated. Now, what about their fortifications?" The acolyte quickly downed another of the sticks before continuing.

"I haven't seen in myself, but I've been told they have the temple surrounded with portable durasteel walls, as well as stationary turrets, and motion scanners. You aren't planning on attacking them, are you?"

"Not tonight, acolyte. But I will not allow them to hold the temple, or the ruins of Kaas city. Tell me, have you seen anyone, any organic, going in or out of the temple?" The acolyte nodded as she finished the last of the sticks.

"Several scouts have spotted robed figures going into the temple. He said they were carrying lightsabers."

"That might complicate things. We'll have to ramp up everyone's training. Hopefully the planet's Dark Side aura will mask my arrival. Otherwise things will get very bad. Still, I enjoy a challenge."

"You're insane." The acolyte said.

"Maybe, but at least I'm not boring."

Dawn came a few hours later, the early morning sun cast sharp shadows on the jungle floor. He saw several smaller creatures emerge from various holes and burrows. Birds began to chirp and squawk, the jungle came alive with buzz of insects, lizards and small mammals began traversing the jungle highway hunting their miniscule prey. Sun, large predators would wake to chase after their own prey.

He shook the acolyte, the zabrak woke with a start, forgetting where she was.

"Let's go." Kre said. He jumped from his perch, landing with barely a sound. The acolyte swung through the branches, landing beside him.

"I hope you know where you're going, my lord." She said. Kre nodded.

"Yup, that way." He pointed down a narrow corridor within the dense foliage.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The acolyte said. The duo walked in silence for several hours. They came to another clearing, it was large, with too many stumps to be natural. The acolyte, however, didn't seem to notice. She stepped out into the clearing, and was immediately bombarded by blaster bolts.

Dozens of rounds impacted with the acolyte. Kre could smell her flesh literally cooking from the heat of the barrage. Despite the smoke, the bolts kept coming. Her clothes began to smoke, then finally combusted. When the barrage finally relented, all that was left was a heap of smoldering gore and viscera.

Kre scanned the surrounding tree line for the source of the shots. Any glint of metal, slight motion. Something to give him and idea of how to move. Wherever the shots had come from had been hidden too well.

"Guess it's plan 'B', then." Kre whispered. He closed his mind, and focused on his surroundings. Through the Force, his perception slowly crept out as he searched, but it proved difficult. There were so many things moving, so much life, in the jungle. Still he pushed. Pushed past the birds and snakes. Past the bugs and lizards. Past the mammals of all shapes and sizes.

There they were. Large turrets, supporting two automatic blaster cannons. Most likely set to fire upon anything that moved in the clearing. He could have destroyed them, it certainly wouldn't have been a difficult task. Not compared to what he'd been going through in the past few months. If the Separatists found the ruined turrets, or one of their acolytes felt the surge of power, it might prompt them to increase their patrols in the region.

He couldn't go around them. The clearing only looked to be a few kilometers in circumference, but trying to fight the brush could add a day or more to his trip. That only left one option. Kre got down as low as he could, and started to crawl along the ground. Bugs quickly swarmed him, biting into his think skin, and trying to climb into his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth.

He wanted to shake them off, squash, and scratch at the bites they left behind. The irritation was staring to gnaw at the front of his mind. Screaming out for satisfaction.

"Damn Separatists." He cursed. Crawling like he was, was painfully slow. Not to mention he had no way of knowing how much farther he had to crawl, and sitting up to check could easily trigger those turrets.

"What was that?" He heard a droid say. _Damn it all._ He thought. So much for sneaking through this. He brought his legs up under, and launched himself into the air. "There!" The droid said. The auto-turrets locked onto his falling form, and opened up a barrage. He knew that the first salvo would miss, but he wouldn't have long. He focused his mind around the turrets, and began pulling them from their posts.

Some were loosed from their foundations with ease, the soft ground providing little support. The rest were better anchored, resisting his manipulations. The joints anchoring the guns to their stands began to twist and groan, and the very physical laws they relied on were turned against them.

"Should we retreat?" One of the droids said.

"Roger, roger!" The other agreed. Kre reached out, pulling the two droids in the vortex of twisted, churning metal. "No!" The droids screamed. The forces twisting their frames, and bashing them against the guns, tore them to pieces. A low pitch whine announcing their deaths.

Kre dropped his focus on the collected mass of metal, letting the pieces fall to the ground with a crash. Not all of the guns hand been destroyed, but those that survived would be too damaged to be a threat to anything.

With the element of surprise gone, and the dark side acolytes in the temple no doubt aware of his presence, there was no reason to continue with his cautious pace. The Force augmented his speed and agility. His strong grip and unique foot structure allowed him to grasp the thick branches, and his thick skin shrugged off the scratches from the smaller twigs and branches.

He wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction, but he trusted his instincts to guide him there.

The sun melted away in the sky as the hours passed by. The ominous shadows stretched towards him, almost as if they were trying to drag him into the ephemeral darkness of the world. With the sun's departure, and his injuries growing irritation, he knew he was going to have to stop for the night again. Hopefully, he was getting close. It wouldn't be long before his absence would be noticed, and that could lead to problems. Serious problems.

"Damnit, Sanguine'ar, it's been two days! Where the hell is he?" Setress yelled.

"I've told you, I haven't heard anything from Dromung Kaas. If he ran into any kind of trouble, it might take him a while to be able to contact us." Sanguine'ar said, as calmly as possible. The fiery togruta standing on the bridge of the_ Korriban's Blood_ looked sick, the outburst likely wasn't doing anything to help that.

"What kind of trouble are you talking about?" Setress asked, worried.

"The only thing he told me was that there was some kind of incident involving the Separatists, and the forces he sent there had to relocate. And, of course, there's the nasty wildlife of Dromund Kaas. In his condition, I doubt he'll be moving as fast, or as long, as he could normally." Setress started pacing in front of Sanguine'ar. "What's wrong, Setress? Why are you in such a rush to contact him?"

"Something's wrong with me, Sanguine'ar. Ever since he left, I've felt drained, empty. It's like he left, and took all of my energy with him."

"Have you tried speaking to Master Skywalker, or the Jedi Council? Maybe they could help."

"No. I really don't want to risk speaking to them unless it gets to be a really serious problem." Setress sat down on one of the empty command chairs. Sanguine'ar had never seen her so exhausted in her life.

"I see. I'm sure it won't be long now, Setress. Though, it'd probably be best if you requested the chance to stay in the temple for awhile."

"I wish I could, but they're sending me to Dac in the morning. The king was murdered not too long ago, and there is disagreement between the Mon Calamari and Quarrens over the succession of the prince. I was really hoping to figure this out." Setress' comlink started beeping, heralding the end of the conversation.

"I guess I'll just have to hope the trouble on Dac ends soon." She said, getting up. "There's something I'm curious about, though. How come you aren't effected?" Sanguine'ar shrugged.

"I'm not sure I could tell you. Maybe I'm just not as close as you are to him. Maybe it has to do with your connection to the Dark Side. Or, it might have something to do with this ship. I'm not sure what kind of artifacts he might have left here." Something Sanguine'ar said seemed to hit a switch with Setress.

"You're a genius!" The togruta said. She ran out of the bridge, and down the hall.

"I am?" Sanguine'ar asked.

Setress ran down the corridor, making her way to Kre's room, nearly running into several marines in the process. Why hadn't she thought of this before? If you can't have the source, go for something connected to it. Surely there was something in that closet of room that had some sort of major connection to Kre. A crystal, a lightsaber part, something.

She rounded the final corner, nearly slamming into the door. Powerful relics called out to her. Secrets of the Dark Side, all waiting for her to study their every facet. Still, she had to stay focused.

She started with his desk. The lonely piece of furniture was filled with all kinds of things, knick-knacks, mostly. Wires, diagrams, Imperial forms of some kind, but nothing really tangible. Next, she went through some of the boxes on shelves, but all she found were more parts and some small tools. It was starting to look like she was out of luck. The only thing left was a locked chest which, no doubt, had some kind of trap on it.

"Looks like I'm out options." She said to herself. Ahsoka stood as far away from the chest as she could, manipulating the locks with several small nudges in the Force. Eventually, there was a click, and the lid popped up slightly. Slowly, she opened the chest. It wasn't until the lid was all the way up that she went near the thing. Inside, she found a small, metal box.

The box didn't appear to be special. Much like one of the personal units you would find in a bank.

"Strange. I wonder why he would put something like this in here?" With a slight tug, the box opened up. Inside, she found two items. Both of them radiated a great deal of residual emotion, and a strong connection to their owner. The first appeared to be a wedding band, the other looked like a small holodisplay. She picked up the ring, first, on the inside she could make out a faint inscription.

_To my dearest Kretok, my eternal love- Ana_

"How sweet." She said, with a little laugh. "I guess the big lug has a romantic's heart after all. Didn't know he was married, though." She put the ring back, and pulled out the holodisplay. There was only one button on it, small and red, on the front. When pressed, a small image appeared.

Several people were sitting on the curved couch in the central area of what she recognized as the _Vengeance_. She recognized Kre, Ana'laya, and Nallek, but there was also what appeared to be a Chiss, and a human. Neither of whom she recognized. Most prominent, though, was the fact that they were all smiling, laughing, and seemed to be enjoying life.

Setress was overcome with a tragic sense of happiness and nostalgia. Tears started to flow down her face, the feeling of joy was overpowering. Then, all at once, the feeling joy turned into crushing loneliness, isolation, and sadness. She dropped to her knees, clutching at her heart. She thought she knew pain, knew sadness. This, though brought her a whole new meaning to the words. She wept loudly, burying her face in her hands.

_Is this the pain you live with every day, my master?_ She wondered. Somewhere, somehow, the weeping started to turn into laughter. Light and short, at first, but it quickly exploded through her. In only a few seconds, she lay on the floor, laughing so hard the tears flowed even faster. She picked up the holodisplay, and pressed the button again.

The still image turned into a short video loop. Everyone in it was laughing, the mirthful sound filling the small room.

"_...so then he pulled out this pathetic little hold-out blaster," _the human was saying, "_I was just standing there, completely shocked. The kid's whole body started shaking, and I swear he soiled himself." _Everyone in the video started laughing harder, clearly enjoying the story. "_That's when I pulled out Gretta, here, and pointed it at him." _He lifted up his blaster rifle. "_I looked him straight in the eye and said, 'Isn't mine bigger than yours?' I have never seen someone turn tale so fast in my life. Oh, and the shriek he made running away, it was just too much."_

Setress felt better then she had in a long time. _They must have been something. _She thought.

_They were._ Her master replied. _I'd gotten so wrapped up and stressed out, I forgot how much fun I had back then. _

_ Do you mind if I hold onto it until you get back? Without it, I fear I might starting going into real withdrawal, soon. _

_ Go ahead, my dear apprentice. I don't need bobbles to remind me of the good memories I had back then. _There was something different about her master, and she was feeling it too. Something like a hopeful optimism, and an inspired will.

_Who were the other two? The Chiss and the human?_ She asked.

_The Chiss was Lieutenant . We called him Eraan, he was a sort of attaché from the Ascendency. Just a little token to show their continued support of the Empire. The human was Private Oswon, absolute beast of a man, and one hell of a shot. He really loved his drink._

_ Do you know what happened to them?_

_ No. Those records are likely long gone by now. I'd like to think they either died peacefully, having lived a fulfilled life; or that they died a glorious death, fighting the enemies of the Empire._

_ How close were they to you? The whole group, I mean._

_ I never really had a family, Setress, that motley assortment of organics was as close as I ever came. We relied on each other, and never hesitated to stand up for one another. Most of the time, anyways._

_ Most of the time?_

_ Another story, for another time. _

Kre was feeling good. Certainly better then he was last night. The meters and kilometers seemed to just melt away. He felt lighter, stronger, then he had before. He'd almost forgotten about that recording. If Setress hadn't found it, he might of forgotten the whole damn thing. Had she not found it, he might very well have forgotten all the joy in his life, all the good things he'd found that had kept him going through hard times.

No, that couldn't be allowed to happen. That could never be allowed to happen. He'd lost too much already. This was a sign. A sign that he had to succeed at his task. He had to rebuild the Empire.

Not just rebuild it, make it stronger than. To eliminate the prejudices of the past. Much like his master over three thousand years before, he was driven by memories. They were not memories of sorrow and loss, though. They were memories of courage, and strength.

He would rebuild the Empire. He would make it stronger, and he wouldn't allow the old ways to tear it apart again. So he vowed, for Eraan and Oswon. For Nallek and Ana. For every Imperial who had sacrificed their lives for a dream, for every Imperial who had yet to be live. For every one of his kind who had fallen, to the blades of Jedi, or their own.

Kre stood on the edge of a cliff, looking over the planet that was his birth place. The planet that would be the capital of a renewed Empire. An Empire led by Sith, but recognizing the worth of all. An Empire that would not be built on the blood and fear of the innocent, but on the strength, unity, and conviction of the bold. He took a deep breath, his damaged lungs and sternum protesting the action, and let loose a powerful roar. A roar that shook the trees, the rocks, the cliff he stood on, possibly even the whole damn planet, and carried for miles in every direction.

It made his oath real, even if no one else knew it's meaning. As the last echoes of the mighty roar subsided, fading into the distance, for the first time he could recall, the jungles fell deathly silent. 


	20. Preparing for Battle

It took four days, but Kre managed to find the Imperial encampment. It was smaller than he had imagined. Only a dozen or so tents, large tents, but not nearly enough to house the number of people he sent here. Near as he could see, there were no medical stations, no drill yards, equipment and supply storage, or even token attempts to get some sort of agriculture going.

"Alright, Iridonian, I'll bite where is it?" He said.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Sugi said. "That's exactly what we were going for, but I think you're missing something."

"I'm really not in the mood for games, Sugi. What did you do with my men, my acolytes, and my ship?" The zabrak smiled at him, an arrogant expression, and allowed herself a short laugh.

"What's the matter, can't you sense it?" She teased. Kre glared at her, and snarled. "Fine." She motioned for him to follow her, and led him into a small cave entrance. The small opening billowed out into the largest cave Kre had ever seen. In the middle sat the _Malevolence_, with a sprawling military camp around it. Kre was absolutely dumbstruck.

"Wha-how-I don't..." He stammered.

"It's amazing what people can do with the proper motivation. We needed a place to hide the ship from the massive Separatist forces, and the Imperials refused to allow your mission to come to an end so soon. I may not like you, but you inspire loyalty like no one else I've seen."

"But, how did you do all of this?" He asked.

"It was the freed slave's idea. I guess they've had to learn fast how to hide things, and hide them well. We found this caldera by accident one day, and the acolytes came up with the idea of putting the ship in here, and covering it with a rock ceiling. The marine's came up with the support structure so we didn't have to use much.

"You guys really trained your men well. I'm actually impressed." Sugi crossed her arms, and watched the Sith's reaction. Kre's neck looked like it was about to snap as he tried to take in the massive structure. Several arms reached out from the caldera walls, meeting in the center, to form a dome. The rock was placed over that. From outside, it looked completely natural.

"I'm honestly speechless that you managed to do so much, with so little, so fast. Good job, Commander." Kre made his way down the stone path traveling along the side of the caldera, Sugi close behind. "How are you powering all of this?"

"There were some solar panels in the ship, the marines figured out a way to rig them up outside. It's not much, but it's powered the essential systems. We're trying to avoid using the ship's generator as much as possible. A few of the freed slaves have been working on creating lightning rods to harness the unusual number of electrical storms. It's been slow going, though, the storms don't seem to obey all of the standard laws.

"The acolytes say that they feel something strange about the storms, but it's all just smoke and mirrors to me."

"The storms are the result of the last Emperor's, and his servant's, experimentation and constant toying with the Force. I must say, I'm surprised the freed slaves have that kind of training. What about the acolytes? Have they been giving you problems?"

Sugi let out a slight chuckle. "Only in the beginning. It didn't take long for me whip them into shape, though. Now, if I ask them to jump, they do."

"Most impressive. Bringing you into the fold was definitely a smart choice." Kre said. The attempted compliment didn't have the desired effect, however.

"You didn't give me much choice. Work as your slave, or die." She said.

"So, you think yourself to be a slave? I'm sure anyone of a number of the people here could tell you the difference between service, and slavery. Besides, slaves don't get paid." Kre dug into the pocket inside of his robe, and pulled out several gold credit chips, and threw them to Sugi.

"Great. I guess my savings account will be nice and fat, since I don't have anything to spend it on."

"Not yet, you don't. This, Commander, is only temporary. Now that I'm here, we will take back Dromund Kaas, then we will begin the expansion." The zabrak stopped in her tracks as he spoke.

"Your combined strength is barely in the thousands, and you're already thinking of conquest? Are you completely insane?" She said.

"Not at all. I'll explain everything soon, Sugi. Rest assured, I do have a plan."

"That makes me feel so much better." She said, sarcastically.

"No, my lord, everything's been pretty quiet since you left. The Council sent Master Skywalker and Setress to Dac to deal with the growing civil turmoil, but they've kept us near Courscant. No one is really sure what to make of what happened at the arena. Some of the Senators are calling for your arrest, others think you should be given command of a large portion of the clone army." Sanguine'ar said.

"Hm." Kre started thinking. "A host of sacrificial clones would save a lot of Imperial lives, and give us a greater amount of flexibility. If you seen an opportunity to push this agenda, jump on it. We'll need as much fodder as we can get for what I have in mind. Don't be afraid to use a little-" Kre paused to find the right word. "-aggressive negotiation."

"As you wish, my master." She said.

"There's something else you want to tell me."

"Yes, my lord, but I would prefer a private audience." She whispered. Kre turned to look at something off the hologram, waving his hand away.

"You can speak freely, Sanguine'ar. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's these memories I've been having. I'm seeing them more and more, and it's getting harder to keep them separate from myself."

"Hm. Have you noticed any other changes? Acting different then you normally would? Have your opinions of things seemed to have changed, or do you react to situations differently then you did before the incident on Korriban?" Sanguine'ar stopped and thought about it.

"Yes. Yes I have, master. Before Korriban, I had no sexual interest in men, now I've lost all interest in other women. I'm feeling a lot more nimble, sure footed, and have adopted a much more acrobatic style in my practices. In this last week, I've began focusing less on deflecting and negating blows, and more on avoiding them all together. I've also started to feel a lot more excited when I think about talking to you. It's like-"

"Like talking to your husband after a long time apart?" Kre finished the sentence for her. Sanguine'ar nodded. "It sounds to me like your's and Ana's consciousnesses are trying to merge. Likely an unexpected side effect of her trying to infuse you with the power she had managed to gather. I wouldn't be surprised if this transformation continues to progress."

"But, how do I stop it? I don't want to lose myself to her." She pleaded.

"I'm not sure if you can stop it, but you may be able to find a way to exert more control over it. There's an ancient Sith ritual called Force Walking, which allowed a practitioner to subdue, and control the power of Force Ghosts. I would suggest looking into the rituals and side effects involved, there may be something in there that you can use to help."

"Thank you, master. I'll begin looking into it right away." Sanguine'ar said with bow.

"While you're at it, I would appreciate it if you can record any of her memories after I made the jump that brought me here."

"Of course, master." She ended the transmission, and sat in the silence of her quarters. She had no idea where to even begin looking. He had sent most of his holocrons to Dromund Kaas long before he left, and the Jedi wouldn't let her back on the Temple grounds, except on diplomatic business. The holoterminal started beeping, bringing her attention back into the world.

She hit the button, and watched the illuminated base begin to sputter out a grainy image. As the pixels smoothed, she saw Setress standing there.

"Ahsoka," Sanguine'ar started, not sure if it was safe to use her Sith name. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, but our master told me that there is something you would need my help with." Setress said. She looked less than thrilled to be talking to her, and sounded beyond apathetic.

"I need information on a ritual called 'Force Walking', it might help me to control the influence Ana is having on my mind. Maybe you could talk to the Jedi Council, convince them to give me access to whatever they have on the subject?"

"I could, but I'm not hearing why I should." Setress stated coldly. "I showed you a new way to look at, and experience, the universe. I put you in a position to really work for something far greater then yourself, and how do you repay me? You walk up to me, and dump me without even a shred of concern or remorse. So, tell me, why should I help you?"

Sanguine'ar searched for the right words, something she thought would be convincing. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't come up with anything. Nothing truthful, at least.

"I'm begging you, Setress. Please, help me. It's getting harder and harder to remember where I end, and she begins. If something doesn't happen soon, I may not exist. I'm scared, Setress, help me."

Setress shifted on her feet, her icy resolve melting in the face of Sanguine'ar's truthful words and more than humble request.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. Right now, I have to go. We're about to enter Dac's atmosphere."

"Thank you, Setress, you don't know what this means to me." Setress nodded to her, and ended the transmission. She was about to turn in for the night, when she heard the console start beeping again. "Now what?" She huffed.

Before the pixels and particles had come together, she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Barriss." It said.

"If divide our forces, and strike here," Kre circled a large ravine on the holo map, "and here," he circled a small cliff overlooking the Separatist camp in front of the Dark Temple, "we should be able to pound them into the ground before they know what's happening."

"A bit ambitious, don't you think?" Sugi asked. She was right. The acolytes had undergone little martial training during their day here, artillery and heavy weapons were in short supply, and there weren't many marines available.

"Maybe, but the longer they hold the temple, the greater the chance they push us off this planet. Besides, it will make an excellent location for these acolytes, and future students, to undergo their training. Besides, we have four advantages that they don't."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Well, the big and obvious one is that monstrosity called a ship. Second is the _Vengeance_. It's small, maneuverable, and powerful. Third is myself."

"And people say I'm conceited." Sugi said.

"I don't know you enough to comment on that, but I do know that you can't tear droids apart with your mind."

"True enough. What's your fourth advantage?"

"The soldiers under my command. There is no other force in the galaxy that can match their loyalty, or the unbreakable drive to succeed."

"Their passion does seem to border on fanaticism. There is one thing I would add to your plan, though."

"Oh? Kre asked.

"Our forces aren't exactly large, but they're not small enough to go undetected. So, I think it would be wise to delay the attack for at least another five cycles. On the night of the fifth cycle, they'll start preparing to replace the droid regiments. Those droids will be worn down, their components will start to rust, and their energy reserves will be at a minimum. In that time, we can marshal our forces, and get some extra surveillance on these paths. Don't want to run into any nasty traps or surprises."

"Makes sense. Good job, Sugi. You're proving to be a better investment than I had hoped for. You might just leave your mark on Imperial history yet."

"I didn't think Sith gave compliments." Sugi joked.

"We're hard to please, so don't expect many."

"I'll keep that in mind. Though, now you've got me wondering. What does a Sith do for fun before a fight?"

"The standard fare usually consists of brooding, maniacal laughter, violence in some form, and more brooding. As for myself, I like to hit the bar, and have sex with my wife. Too bad we don't have a bar, and my wife has been dead for several millennia."

"Well, you're right about us not having a real bar, and I can't help with the wife, but we did find a lot of top-shelf stuff on board the _Malevolence_. And I mean top-shelf."

"Perfect." Kre said. "Sounds like a party. Why don't you go get the stuff ready, and I'll get the men started."

"You got it, uh, my lord."

"_I'm sorry, Kre. It-it was just...we were so close when we were growing up, and-"_

_ "I don't care about your excuses!" The Sith's body tensed, a viper about to strike. He was shouting, he was angry, but she knew he was working hard to control himself. She had little doubt that he was ready to tear apart the whole ship in his rage. Whatever he did to her, she knew it would be generous. Standard punishment for an adulterer in the Empire was death at the hands of the cheated._

_ "You have no idea what you've done." He added. His voice was quiet, hurt, and disappointed. "I thought I did everything right. I freed you from your shackles, gave you more freedom in your life then most aliens could ever dream of. I invested more energy and time into our relationship then would be considered sane. I just don't understand it. What did I do wrong?"_

_ Seeing him like this, so crushed, was like a red-hot knife in her heart. She'd truly begun to believe that he couldn't be beaten, that his confidence was unshakeable. _

_ "What happens now?" She asked, afraid that she already knew the answer. He picked his lightsaber up off the table, eyeing the hilt. "Are you going to kill me?"_

_ "I don't want to, but that may not be an option. You've put everyone on this ship at risk, not just me."_

_ "I don't understand. I know Alzerath is a Sith, but I don't understand why you think anyone's life is in danger."_

_ "I've been fighting Alzerath since our time at the academy, Ana. In that time, he's always been trying to one up me. Taking whatever I had, sabotaging my missions. Now that we're no longer students, he's trying to destroy me. Now he knows my secrets. Secrets I've worked hard to keep hidden from everyone, even my master. He can use that information whenever he wants. I won't allow it."_

_ "Kre, please, don't do this!" Ana started to panic. "I know you're hurt, but Alzerath is dangerous. He'll have who knows what kind of traps waiting for you, and you don't know how powerful he really is! I'd rather you cut my head off, then go off to face him. Don't throw your life away just because you're hurt."_

_ "You still don't know anything about us, do you? If I let him live, he will use the knowledge you gave him to twist my arm, and get whatever he wants. If he put that information out to the public, I'll be executed. If I'm lucky." He said._

_ "And if you aren't?"_

_ "Everyone on this ship will be enslaved, you'll be killed, I'll be stripped of my power, possessions, position, and banished from the Empire to die in some swamp or desert."_

_ "I- Kre, I didn't- I mean- what happens, if you do kill Alzerath, and the Sith find out?"_

_ "The only way they'll really be able to prove it is through you. If it comes down to that- I love you, but I'm an Imperial first. I'll protect my crew, even if it means I have to end you."_

_ "I understand."_

Sanguine'ar laid awake in the dark room. These memories were becoming like a curse to her. She felt every ounce of shame, pain, and regret. Every touch, smell, and sight. All of the senses became her's. It was an exhausting ordeal. Her own, personal, feelings mixed with the ones from her memories, making things even harder.

Not only did she feel shame for something she didn't do, but she felt pity for what her master had gone through.

She needed to find a way to stop this, soon, before she was driven completely insane.

Recently, she'd found herself in an interesting position. Master Unduli had extended an offer of redemption, a chance to rejoin the Order, but she needed information on Kre's plans. She'd no doubt have access to the information she needed, and the wisdom of the Council, but it would mean the end of everything Kre was working towards. A new Empire, a new Sith Order, with Setress at the helm...his entire species.

To refuse the offer, though, meant she might never find a way to stop what was happening. She needed someone's advice, and there was only one person that could help. She got up, and walked over to the holoterminal, and put in Kre's frequency.

"_Sanguine'ar, it's been less then twenty-four hours, and I have a lot of work to do. What could possibly have gone wrong already?_"

"Master Unduli contacted me earlier. She offered to take me back into the order, as a double agent. She wants me to give the Council information on what your planning. I'm worried that, if I refuse the offer, they'll stop me from studying what the archives have on Force Walking."

"_Seriously?"_ Kre asked. He let out an angered sigh. "_You couldn't figure this one out on your own? Either give her false, out-dated, information, or just say no. There are lots of places to find what you're looking for Sanguine'ar, if one closes to you, look for another."_

"I understand, my lord. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Sanguine'ar said, bowing her head.

"_You didn't waste my time, apprentice. If you are truly stumped, or having problems, you should be willing to come to me. Don't do it as a first resort, don't do it during a test, and certainly don't expect me not to ride your ass about it. There is unimaginable potential in both you, and Setress, apprentice. Neither of you will ever achieve it if I have to hold your hand, though._

_ "When you've exhausted all of your other resources, or you just can't make a decision, then come to me."_

"Yes, master." Sanguine'ar said. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever come to understand the way Kre ran things.

"_Now, while you're there, there is something I need you to do for me."_

"What is it, my lord?" She asked.

"_First, I need you to access my personal computer. When you're in, look for the schematics for the Dark Warriors Adornments. It's the armor I wear. When you find them, I want them put on a data pad. You will give that data pad to Cipher Agent Alana, and tell her the following; 'The dark sun rises in the clouds of blue, as the wayward one rides to the ocean's hue.' She will take the data pad, and bring it to me."_

"Very well my lord. Is there anything else?"

"_Yes, and this one will take some time. In my desk in my quarters, you will find a heavily encrypted data pad, designed to open only when the proper words are spoken, at the proper pace, with the proper accent. Your accent is close enough to Imperial that it should pass the test. Now, write this down. You will say one word a second, until they're finished."_

"Alright, what are they?"

"_'Until', 'not', 'one', 'remains', 'standing', 'shall', 'we', 'surrender', 'to', 'the', 'darkness'. Under normal circumstances, I would spend weeks teaching you exactly how to say, but these are normal circumstances, so you're going to have to give it your best shot."_

"What am I supposed to do with this information?"

_"You're going to memorize everything in that data pad. You're also going to make a copy, and deliver it to our...ambassador on Mandalore."_

"What's in it?" She asked, a questioning look on her face.

_"That's classified, Sanguine'ar. I'm just going to say that you should never read it aloud, do not read it near any of the cameras, and change the code every time you log out. That's it, for now, apprentice. Emperor Kre out."_

Sanguine'ar was both elated, and on edge. While she was glad he had helped her, the seriousness with which he approached the information hidden in the data pad, and even the schematic, made her nervous. What could possibly be so important that it needed so much secruity? She made her way through the quiet corridors, down to his 'room'. It didn't take long for her to find the data pad.

She took a deep breath, and slowly read the words he'd told her. The data pad beeped, and hummed to life. A long list appeared on the screen. On one side, there was a list of code words. On the other, the definitions of each. Each one seemed more dire, more aggressive, the one before it. There was a code to immediately activate the self-destruct sequence of the _Korriban's Blood_, by passing all fail-safes. Another would activate the nuclear weapons stored within the _Blood_, without worrying about whether or not they were ready to launch. One activated a sterilization sequence that would blast every open inch of the ship with enough heat to incinerate their bodies.

One, in particular caught her attention. If activated, it would cause a small dose of an experimental cocktail of adrenals and stims stored within the armor of all Imperials. When the cocktail entered their system, it would send them into a berserker rage. They would shake off blaster bolts, lightsaber wounds, even the concussive effect of explosives. They would fight until they were either torn into shredded meat, or the cocktail fried their systems.

She went made her way to the bottom of the list, where she found a small disclaimer. 'In event of catastrophic Imperial defeat, activate final solutions, dispose of all evidence. Your sacrifice will be honored in the next Empire.'

She knew that the Imperials were ruthless in their quest for victory, but she had no idea that they were so paranoid. That they would sacrifice so much, just to insure that they took as many Jedi and Republic soldiers with them as possible.

For the first time since she'd been taken under his guidance, she disobeyed his orders. The data pad had an ocular scanner, insuring she read the order confirmation. With a final press of the button, she watched as all the data was wiped clean, no traces of the codes were left anywhere in the known galaxy. Except for Kre's mind.

"I'm sorry master," she said to herself. "But that is too much power to be left out in the open, or in the possession of anyone but yourself." With one task down, there was just one thing left to do.

She found the small lap top computer tucked away in one of the drawers of his desk. The un-assuming device easily passes as case of any one of a number of small items. Opening it up, the device started up automatically. Her fingers danced across the holographic keyboard projection, entering a password from Ana's transferred instinctual memories. It was so fast, that Sanguine'ar wasn't even sure what she had actually entered.

Sanguine'ar quickly found the schematic, and copied it onto a blank pad. She made her way back to the bridge, and called the Cipher Agent up.

Alana was groggy, and her clothes were disheveled. She snapped to attention, before letting out a silent yawn.

"The dark sun rises in the clouds of blue, as the wayward one rides to the ocean's hue." Sanguine'ar said, holding out the data pad. Alana's eyes shot open, and she took the data pad. Without waiting for another word, she ran as fast as she could out of the bridge. "Where is she going in such a hurry?" Sanguine'ar asked herself.

Kre's face was marred by a disapproving scowl. He had seen bad lightsaber duelists before, but the lack of skill these acolytes displayed blew everything else out of the water.

"Are you wanting to get yourselves killed?" He yelled down the sparring acolytes. "When you're out in the field, you will be fighting for your lives, so why are you holding back here? A lack of preparation now, means I'll have to prepare for body disposal later. These training sessions are to help you become better. We can't do that, if you don't show us everything you have, one-hundred percent of the time."

The marine combatants were practically dancing around the acolytes, the hopeful's wild swings often missing even the general vicinity of the Imperials.

"We haven't had a great deal of time for melee training." Sugi said. "We've needed their abilities to manipulate the Force more. Try giving them a challenge there, I'm sure they'll exceed your expectations."

"A Sith needs to be competent in every aspect of our disciplines. That includes lightsaber combat. One's ability to manipulate the Force won't count for much if someone gets the drop on them, and plants a knife in their throats. They need to be able to handle being taken away from their element."

"I agree, but I think you're asking too much out of them. They haven't been here long enough to even master the basics, let alone any of the complex moves you demand. "

"Only two of them have managed to actually hit their trainers. And one of the strikes was more of a graze across the hand. Were this actual combat, their corpses would be feeding the beetles. We're going to be striking at the Separatists soon, and they may be drawn into close combat. They need to be able to handle their blades well enough to survive."

"Maybe you should try giving a speech about harnessing their hatred, or whatever it is you Sith say."

"I need to get them to stop acting solely out of fear, first. I hope you enjoyed the drink last night, Commander, we have a long week ahead of us." He jumped off of the platform, and approached one of the students. "Acolyte."

"Yes, my lord?" The human asked.

"We've been at this what, three hours now?" The acolyte nodded. "Thought as much. In that time, how many times have you struck your opponent? How many times have they had to deflect a blow? How many parries of your own have you made?"

"Uhm, well, I guess...none, my lord." The acolyte said, unable to look into Kre's face.

"Now, tell me, why is that? What possible reason could you have to not land a single blow against your opponent? He's left you plenty of openings. Tell me, why exactly, you couldn't stop a single one of his strikes?"

"I- uhm. I'm not really sure, my lord." The acolyte mumbled.

"Yes you are. It's plain as day. You all have it written on your faces. You're afraid. Afraid of getting his, afraid of pain, afraid of inflicting pain. Fear can be a strong motivator but, when you allow it to control you, it is your worst enemy. If you are truly afraid, then use that fear. Use the boost of speed to get around your opponents. Use the surge of strength to strike decisively. Soon, you will no longer fear your enemy. Any enemy.

"Then, you are truly ready to become Sith. Now, take up your weapons. I expect to see at least one of your trainers needing a trip to medbay in the next five minutes. Trainers, give them a reason to really fear you." The vibroblades the trainers were using hummed with a renewed vigor, making a distinctive whine as the marines swung them around.

His hope for any sort of improvement in the acolytes performance was dashed as the instructors, once again, gained the upper hand. It didn't take long for several of the acolytes to get knocked cold.

"We are so doomed." Kre groaned. The Sith pinched the bridge of the his nose, and slammed his eyes shut.

"You can't expect them to be truly competent in a fight. Most of these people haven't held anything deadlier then a butter knife. Not to mention the idea of their ability to manipulate the Force is still sinking in. They need time." Sugi tried to reason.

"Time is something I don't have in great supply."

"Patience is a virtue, my lord."

"Yes. One I never possessed."

"Then I suggest you consider learning it. Or do you really think you can build an Empire in a matter of days?"

"Not build, rebuild. There's a distinct difference." Kre kept up the masochistic torture of watching his hope for the future dashed upon the rocks ineptitude. "Force help us." He whispered.

"Hey, what's that?" Sugi asked, pointing to something. Kre followed her gaze, to one of the acolytes and his trainer. To his surprise, the marine was on the defensive, losing his ground to the rapid, acrobatic, strikes of the acolyte. The acolyte brought his blade down in a glittering arc, knocking the marine's vibrosword away. The mysterious acolyte brought his blade back around, stopping just short of the crushing the marine's neck.

"Acolyte!" Kre shouted. The hooded figure turned to him. "Step forward, I would know your face." The acolyte did as he was told, and stepped in front of the podium, and slowly pulled his hood down. A blue face stared up at him.

"He can fight, and he's handsome. A dangerous mix." Sugi pointed out.

"What's your name, acolyte?" Kre asked.

"I have no name, lord." The twi'lek said.

"We'll have to change that. For now, though, you've earned yourself some rest. The rest of you, learn from this acolyte's example." Kre turned to Sugi. "Take him to where ever it is you have the commissary set up. Get him measured for armor, get him fed, and get him a prepped for the next trial."

"Sure, but maybe you should tell me what they're going to be doing?" Sugi suggested. The zabrak crossed her arms, leaning away from Kre.

"We're going tomb looting." Kre said with a smile.


	21. Vitiate

_I was hoping to get this out sooner, but between the deplorable endings of Mass Effect 3 taking the wind out of my sails, and preparing for graduation, I've been a bit busy. Sorry about that._

Two days. Two days, and only marginal improvement. A group of three acolytes stood with Sugi on the platform, watching as he made his way through the remainders. The former slaves were doing push-ups in the mud, as their Emperor shouted every insult he could think of at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you pathetic sacks of meat?" Kre yelled. "I give you the chance to become greater than you ever could have imagined, and you slugs can't even be bothered to do a few exercises to get there?" He grabbed one of the acolytes by the hair, hauling her to her feet. The girl, couldn't be older then 16, screamed in pain and started to cry.

"Please, stop!" She cried. Her tears formed valleys of clean skin down her muddied face.

"Why are you crying? Because of a little pain? Let me give you something to cry about." Kre threw her into the mud, hard, and started to kick her. The acolyte instinctively curled into a ball. "You are weak, and weak acolytes die. You have the power to stop me, but you don't. Maybe you want to die. Die a slow, painful death."

"I don't want to die." She moaned. The acolyte coughed, specs of blood spattering the brown mud. Kre knew there wasn't much more she would be able to take, but he was willing to kill her if it would motivate the remaining acolytes.

"You can control the Force, use it in any way you can imagine. And yet, you choose to lay there, and let me kill you. If you don't want to die, it's time to show me. It's time to show us all that you have what it takes to become a Sith." He reared his leg back for the final blow. He swung it towards her with a force he knew would cause irreparable internal injuries, but the acolyte caught him by surprise. With lightening fast reflexes, she reached out, and caught his foot.

With a powerful tug, she pulled the unbalanced, top-heavy Sith, down. Kre face-planted in the mud. He quickly managed to regain his footing, and hauled the acolyte to her feet. The fear was still written all over her face, but so was determination, and anger. She started to struggle against his hold, kicking at his armored shins, and clawing at his cybernetic hand.

"Well done." He said. "Now do you see what I've been looking for?" He put her down, and turned to the rest of the acolytes. "Treat every battle as if it is a battle for your life. Expect no mercy from your enemy, and show them none in return. To bear the title of Sith is to embody strength. A true Sith will never let another take their life without fighting like hell. If I have to beat you all within an inch of your life, if I must kill some of you, to get you to understand this concept, I will."

"If the Sith always kill their enemies, then why is Commander Sugi still alive?" The young acolyte he'd just pummeled asked him.

"There are certain cases where sparring your opponent is preferable to killing them, but those are special cases, and a lesson to be learned later. For now, you need to remember these simple rules; to murder an Imperial is punishable by death. To murder and acolyte is a crime punishable by death. To try and assassinate me is a stupid quest, and will get you killed. Reflect on what you've learned today. Dismissed." The acolytes turned, and began to slowly make their way out of the pit.

"Not you." Kre told the only acolyte he felt was worthy of advancing. "What's your name?"

"Ashly, my lord." The girl said.

"You're going with Sugi, Ashly. You and the other three are going to accompany me on a special trial." Kre motioned for Sugi to come down, and get the acolyte ready for the next trial. "Clean yourself up, eat until you can barely move, and sleep well, Ashly. I have little hope that most of you will return."

"And the award for best actress goes to me!" Setress said, as she walked on to the bridge of the _Korriban's Blood._ "You missed a real battle, Kr- oh, right. I forgot, he's still gone." The only other person on the _Blood _sat slumped in front of the large holocommunicator. Sanguine'ar's face was taut with concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

"No." Sanguine'ar said, flatly.

"What's wrong?" Setress walked in front of the Sanguine'ar, trying to catch her eyes. The tall mirialan's eyes were blank, staring into the blank console. "Come on, what is it?"

"Six hours ago, our master and a small group of acolytes went into a tomb on Dromund Kaas. There was there was some kind of disturbance, it was reported as a ground quake-"

"Oh, come on Sanguine'ar. It's going to take a lot more than a gournd quake to take down Kre."

"You didn't let me finish. Only one of the acolytes made it out. Since then, no one has even been able to get close to it."

"What?" Setress asked, her face turning pale. Everything depend on Kre, if he died, they were all finished before they ever really got started.

"The truly strange events happened after that." Sanguine'ar added.

"What do you mean?"

"The Imperials have reported strange screams, and subsequent quakes. Setress, I think that tomb was a trap." The holocommunicator started beeping, Sanguine'ar quickly turning it on.

"_My lord_," a familiar looking zabrak said. "_We still haven't found anything_."

"Nothing? How can you have found nothing?" Setress asked.

"_Every time one of our men gets close to that thing, they either panic, and run into the woods, or they collapse. I can't even get them away from it, because I end up losing the people I send in to help them. I don't understand it at all. The acolyte that came out hasn't been much help, either. She still isn't saying a thing, she's traumatized beyond anything I've ever seen. She hasn't even blinked._"

"Keep looking, Commander. There has to be something. I don't care if you have to build your own droid army to get in there. Without him, we're dead in the water." Sanguine'ar ordered her. "Contact me again when you find something. Anything."

"_Yes, my lord._" Sugi said. The hologram faded, leaving the bridge eerily silent. The two apprentices stood there, looking at each other.

_Six hours earlier:_

"_Check your seals, this tomb has been closed off for millennia. I don't even want to imagine what kind of contaminants are growing down there." _Sanguine'ar said. The three acolytes looked bogged down in their Imperial armor. The newest promotion, the one called Ashly, kept pulling on the plating, trying to free up her joints. He couldn't blame them. His helmet was designed with extra space to accommodate the bony protrusions from his skull. The others, though, weren't so lucky. The armored suits would trap in their body heat, and their sweat would soak into the lining.

Plus the helmet to helmet coms had a very limited range, and were fairly low quality.

"_What exactly are we after, my lord?_" The twi'lek asked.

"_Anything that might have some value. Holocrons, inscripted tablets, functional data pads and spikes. Things like that. If you happen to find any weapons, those will work too. Commander, is everything ready yet?"_

"_Yeah, we're ready. You really are impatient." _Sugi said over the shuttle's com.

"_Your opinion is noted, Commander."_ The bulky shuttle shuddered as it lifted into the air, and sped towards the tomb. "_Now's your last chance to check all of your supplies, make sure you're weapons are charged, locked, and loaded. Stow anything that isn't completely necessary. Keep it in arm's reach, in case we have to make a hot drop. There's nothing worse than having to ditch all of the important stuff so you don't get incinerated, trust me."_

The acolytes started sorting through their things, separating out what they didn't think they needed, and switching out the energy cells on their weapons with fresh ones.

"_I've never seen this tomb before, my lord, how do you know it's there?"_ One of the acolytes, a zeltron, asked.

"_My ancestors built this tomb. Some of them survived the purge of my species. They designed it to withstand just about anything. We only managed to survive last time because of the more ancient tombs across our ancient Empire, they wouldn't have had that same luxury during their sojourn. In the event the Republic did managed to find this world before they were ready, we would have needed a refuge from their assaults. _

_ "As the front line guardians of the Sith, my ancestors felt it was their duty to provide such a sanctuary. For convenience purposes, they also built it to serve as our familial tomb." _Kre said.

"_I see, so Sith have a sense of family?" _The zeltron asked.

"_Bloodlines were everything in the Empire. Nearly every Imperial had some amount of true Sith genetics in their blood, but the more you had, the greater your status was. If you were Sith, and you bred with a non-Sith, it was viewed as deliberately weakening your bloodline, and thus the Empire. If you were Pureblood, it was even worse."_

_ "Why?" _The twi'lek asked.

"_Thanks to the Dark Jedi manipulation of our genetics, the human parts of our ancestry tended to be pre-dominant. The more time went on, the more human looking we became. Some Purebloods saw this as a threat to our very existence. To lose the blood, was to lose our power. That fear magnified our inherent xenophobia. That's my opinion at least."_

_ "Do you believe that, master?" _Ashly asked.

"_There is a great deal of truth to the idea that procreating with a non-Force Sensitive reduces the chance of that child being Force Sensitive. Our Empire was still suffering a shortage of powerful Sith by the time we returned to known space, so I can understand the desire to create as many Sith as possible. Still, they would take it way too far. A child may not be able to join the ranks of the Sith, but we will always need laborers, scientists, and soldiers."_

_ "I see. Would you ever go with a non-Sith?"_

_ "I already did. Didn't work." _He said. The acolytes didn't press him, though he could tell that they wanted to.

"_We're here, my lord. Get ready to drop."_ Sugi said over the coms. The shuttle shuddered again as it touched down outside of the tomb. The seals of the air lock hissed as the door slid open. The troop bay was blasted by a sudden rush of hot, humid air. The world outside the shuttle was alive with the chirping and clicking of insect, the rustle of the tress, and the roars of larger beasts.

Kre was the first one out. He scanned the area for any trouble, watching the rustling of the foliage, and the moving of the shadows. Satisfied that it was safe enough, he motioned for the others to come down.

"_Alright, Commander. Seal up the hatch, but wait here for a bit. If we're not back in a few hours, head back to the base, and wait for us to contact you."_

"_Alright. For the record, I'm not a taxi service."_ She said.

"_You are what I say you are. If that means I need you to play chauffer, be ready to throw on a suit and hat._"

"_Good luck trying to pull that off."_ The acolytes started snickering at Kre.

"_Commander, push me hard enough, and you'll live the rest of your days believing you're a Gamorrean named Sheila, who likes to eat mud. Mud from a sewage dump."_

_ "Can you really do that?" _Sugi asked, suddenly very concerned.

"_Yes." _The other end of the line was completely silent. Kre smiled under his helmet at Sugi's sudden one-eighty. After all, he didn't really know if he could back up that threat or not. "_Let's move."_ He ordered. The acolytes feel in behind him, vibroswords ready. Kre stopped in front of the tomb door, the massive portal looking like it had been built directly into the side of a mountian.

"_So, how do we open it?_" The zeltron asked.

"_Painfully._" Kre pulled off his gauntlet, and dug one of his cybernetic fingers into his palm. The sharp extremity cut a clean swath through his red flesh, dark red blood filling the wound. The acolytes watched in confusion as he smeared the blood over the tomb door. A pinpoint of light appeared in the crack between the two slabs of stone. It quickly expanded, filling the entire line.

The group entered into the dark tomb. The light from outside couldn't penetrate more than a few meters into the structure. They slowly made their way deeper into the antechamber, when the entrance slammed shut, sealing them inside the tomb.

"Greetings," a disembodied voice said. A large hologram appeared along the wall, an ancient Sith, modeled after one of Kre's ancestors after their arrival on Dromund Kaas. "I am the Gate-Keeper, called Nori'zahl of the Sanguine'ar. My internal chronometer says that it has been 3,640 years since this tomb was last opened. Connections to Kaas City have been severed."

"_Sounds right, Nori'zahl. I am called Kre." _He said.

"Scans indicate that you are of Pureblood, lineage of the Bloodsworn."

"_I am."_

"What is your purpose here, Kre of the Sanguine'ar?"

"_Kaas city is gone, the Empire has fallen. I'm here to take any useful relics back to our base camp to begin reconstruction."_

"Please wait," the hologram went silent for a moment. "Error. Genealogical data unavailable. Activating defense systems."

"_What?"_ Kre said, stepping back. He heard the faint sound of ancient servos powering up, and stone grinding against stone.

"_What's happening?_" The zeltron asked, her voice full of fear. Kre felt something, weapons aimed at him.

"_Get down!_" He yelled. Most of the acolytes followed his lead, dropping to the ground. The twi'lek, however, was too slow. The flame throwers hidden in the walls exploded to life, the chemical agents they spewed sticking to his skin. The immolated acolyte screamed in agony, running further into the tomb.

"_No!"_ They heard him yell. The coms in their helmet broadcast every sound he made, including the sound of his popping, sizzling, flesh as the fire consumed him.

"_We have to help him!"_ Ashly pleaded. Kre watched the dimming orange glow, globs of the liquid fire creating a macabre trail. Using the Force, he reached out, and grabbed a hold of the acolyte's neck. Snapping it.

"_There are a lot more traps in this tomb. Unless that gate keeper realizes that I really am a Sanguine'ar, they'll all be active, so be careful." _Kre said.

"_Poor guy," _Ashly said. "_Did anyone know his name?"_

"_Char broiled."_ the Zeltron joked.

"_Not funny._" Ashly scolded her. "_I can't even imagine what that must have felt like._"

"_Now isn't a time you should be mourning. Besides, he just taught you all a valuable lesson; hesitation will get you killed. Let's go._" The three of them continued through the tomb in silence. The antechamber came to a two way split, two massive hallways going in opposite directions to each other.

"_Now what?_" The zeltron asked.

"_You two proceed into the tomb, I stay here and see if either of you come back."_

"_That hardly seems fair, I mean, we've barely had any training."_ Ashly said.

"_That's why I chose this tomb first. Only someone from my line can open this tomb. At least without blowing the doors off. So, you shouldn't have to deal with any of the monsters you would on a world like Korriban. Now, get to it." _Kre knelt down, retreating into his mind.

"_So, which side do you want?_" The zeltron asked.

"_I think we should stick together."_ Ashly said.

"_Can we do that?"_

"_He didn't say we couldn't."_ The two acolytes made their way into the sheer darkness of the tombs depths, watching their every step along the way. It was slow going, but the alternative could mean a horrible death. Even the IR visors in the helmet were starting to have a hard time penetrating the blackness surrounding them.

Every few meters, they'd mark their progress, dropping one of their few glow sticks on the ground.

Hours passed in the silence of the tombs. Kre sat, motionless, waiting for the acolytes to return. Something seemed off about the tomb. It was almost too stereotypical for his liking. Just the right amounts of hate, fear, sorrow, and regret. Try as he might, however, he couldn't find anything else lurking in the miasma of the Force. Still, experience had long ago taught him that, when dealing with dead Sith, it was best to assume everything was a trap. So, he kept pushing at the fabric around the tomb.

If it was a trap, it was very well thought out. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't find a single weakness in it.

Doubt started to set in. Maybe it really wasn't a trap, and he was just being paranoid? Giving up on the notion that there was any sort of danger waiting to pounce on him, he turned back into himself. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had no idea what he was doing. The thought of how to build an Empire, or even where to start, had never occurred to him before. He'd had plenty of theoretical arguments with Darth Malgus before, but practical application was proving to be a whole other challenge.

Still, no matter how much of a stop-gap his tactics were, he could never show the cracks forming in what his followers thought was an impenetrable dam. The Imperial zeitgeist would not allow for it. The only group of people he could have ever let his guard down around, he could have asked for help from, were gone. Whether through betrayal, or time, he was alone. A sinking feeling in his gut started to form and grow.

_Alone..._He thought to himself. He shook the feelings of despair and hopelessness off. He was a Sith, damn it. No, he was the Sith. Alone, or legion, it was his duty and privilege to hold such power, just as it was his reward and right to rule the Empire. First, he would push the servants of the heretics off of Dromund Kaas, then he would recover the Citadel. The Sanctuary of the Sith would once more tower over the jungles, and inspire a new generation of Imperials.

And it would be glorious.

_So confident._ He heard a voice say. Immediately, he jumped up, his right hand instinctively moving to grab a lightsaber that wasn't there. In a cautious crouch, he slowly circled around the room, weary of any slight disturbance. The air around him remained still, and there were no tremors in the Force. He let out a low growl, waiting for whatever was about to happen.

"_Master?_" Ashly asked. Kre jumped, spinning around on the acolytes.

"_Ah, acolytes,_" he said, trying to sound calm. "_I take it you found something?_"

"_Uh, yeah_." The zeltron said. "_Some kind of box_." She pulled out the small artifact, the holocron filling both of her palms.

"_And there wasn't any indication of who it belonged to?_" Kre asked.

"_Just an old skeleton that looks like it's about to turn to dust, and a few characters left of an inscription. I can't even begin to imagine how old it must have been._" It was Ashly who spoke this time.

"_Well, what about other indicators? What did the sarcophagus look like? Could to describe the skeleton's shape and features? What kind of decorations were on the walls or around the room?_" The two acolytes looked at each other, both faces blank.

"_There wasn't much left of anything. There were a bunch of shattered vases all over the place, the murals were dull and faded, the weapons and armor all looked like they were made out of metal-_" The zeltron said.

"_Yeah, and the skeleton had ridges on the skull, like yours'_." Ashly added.

"_I see._" Kre whispered. There was something wrong about the holocron. Everything about the burial chamber they described told him that the holocron was simply too young to have been placed there during the ceremony. Still, there was something almost magnetic about the device. Slowly, he reached out to it. His fingers barely touched it, when there was a sudden flash, and the three of them were blown across the room.

The holocron fell to the floor, the light turning into a vertex before coalescing into a form.

"At last, I am free." The figure said. Kre struggled onto all four, his vision blurry. He heard the acolytes screaming in primal terror, followed by the sound of one of them running down a corridor. The acolyte must have tripped a trap, her voice was suddenly silenced, and there was a dull thud as she hit the floor. "Pathetic." The form said.

"_Wh-who are you?_" Kre stammered. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. The form was a dark red in color, it's features obscured by the haze, save for the pits where its eyes would have been. In their place were two, black, voids. The more he stared at him, the more he looked upon the form, the more he felt like his very soul was being drawn into them. It was very quickly driving him mad.

"I am he that you live to serve. Lord of Nathema, guide of the lost, master of all the galaxy!" The form said, spreading his arms wide.

"_L-lord of N-Nathema. Your-"_ Kre's blood ran cold.

"Emperor Vitiate."


	22. Death of a Sith

_A short chapter, because this story needs more tension._

The tremor in the Force slammed into Setress' mind. In an act of sheer panic, she jumped up, almost hitting the ceiling. Instinctively, she grabbed her blades, and scanned the room for any threat. Someone started pounding on the door, causing her to jump back.

"Ahsoka!" She heard Skywalker yell through the door. "Is everything all right?" She quickly pulled the wedding ring off from around her neck, and stashed it under her pillow. The door slid open, and he ran into the room. "I heard you yell, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, master. It was like I got a bomb went off next to me. You didn't feel it?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"No. I don't think anyone noticed anything. What were you doing when it happened?"

"I had just gotten to sleep. Hence why I'm in my underwear." She watched in mild amusement as Skywalker's cheeks darkened.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said. "Do you have any idea what caused your tremor, at all?"

"No, I can't think of anything."

"Hm. I think we should tell the Council about thi-" something behind her caught his eye, drawing his attention away. "Ahsoka, what is that under your pillow?"

"What?" She asked, turning around. She had to check the instinctual desire to slap herself. In her haste, she hadn't been overly careful with hiding the ring Kre had given her, it's silver chain now dangling over the bed. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just a gift from a friend." She lied, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

Her luck, however, didn't hold. Skywalker pushed past her, and pulled the ring out.

"Ahsoka," he began, somewhat timidly. "This is- a wedding ring." He turned the ring around slowly, reading the inscription. "Ahsoka-" he whispered. She bit her lip, and slammed her eyes shut. For the first time, she had no idea how to get out of this one.

"Ahsoka." He said again, louder this time. She could feel something snap in him, the final straw. "Ahsoka!" He yelled. Throwing the ring across the room, he charged at her. The act caught her completely off guard. She didn't even know how to react when he pinned her to the wall. "What the hell is this?"

"Kre gave it to me." She said.

"That's it! We're taking this to the Council. They can't afford to ignore this anymore." He grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her down the halls of the temple.

"Master, you're hurting me." She cried. "Slow down!" She had to struggle to avoid tripping over her own feet. Something told her that he wouldn't stop long enough to for her to get back up if she fell, and she didn't fancy the idea of being literally drug down the Temple in her underwear. Several Knights and padawans jumped to the side as they passed, trying to avoid being mowed over by the charging Jedi.

They managed to make it to the Council chamber without incident, barely. Skywalker pushed through the doors before they'd opened up enough for the both of them to easily fit through. Inside, the Jedi Council were discussing a recent battle near Onderon.

"Master Skywalker, very rude this intrusion is." Yoda said. Skywalker threw the ring into the center of the Council chambers. The Council looked to it, then to each other.

"There's your proof." Skywalker said.

Kre flew through the air, slamming into the wall.

"Stubborn child." Vitiate roared. "Submit to your Emperor!"

"Go to hell." Kre said.

"You cannot fight your destiny. You were created for this purpose. Inevitably, you will lose, your body will be mine, and I cast the galaxy into darkness." Vitiate used the Force to slam Kre into the roof, letting him fall back to the ground.

"I'm no one's puppet." Kre wheezed. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he was having problems breathing.

"You have always been a tool. Just as the Sith were. Just as the Empire were." Vitiate buffeted Kre with a blast of telekinetic energy, causing him to slam into pillar. The stone structure shattered under the pressure. Kre struggled to pull himself out of the rubble, his right arm had broken, the bone protruding from his flesh, and hung limply at his side.

"No." He whispered. "I will not- I will not-"

"You will suffer. You will die." With the slightest of gestures, Vitiate wrapped a Force noose around Kre's neck, hauling him into the air. The last of the Purebloods clawed at the non-existent rope. His eyes began to bulge, his head throbbed, and vision started to turn black. "Surrender, and your pain will end."

"N-no." Kre's voice was barely a whisper.

"Insolent child." Vitiate dropped Kre to the ground, his spectral form gliding around Kre. "Tell me, my son, do you know why you're here?"

"I-I'm not your son." He coughed. Vitiate roared in laughter, his dark voice shaking both the world and the Force around them.

"Yes, Kretok, you are. You were an experiment. The first of my true children. Your mother knew what it meant to truly serve her master. She offered her womb to me, to create a lasting host for her Emperor. She was prepared to sacrifice you before you were even conceived."

"You're lying." Kre hissed.

"Search your feelings, you know I'm telling you the truth. Your whole existence has been to prepare you for me. I will assume direct control of your body, of your fledgling Empire, and your...apprentices. I will consume them all."

"No!" Kre roared. He summoned what he could of his strength, blasting Vitiate's ghost away. "Scourge was right. You need to be destroyed, once and for all!" Kre managed to struggle to his feet.

"Pathetic fool!" Vitiate yelled. "I have devoured planets! I orchestrated the Empire's path during our exile! I steered the course of the entire war! I sent you here, now! This was all a part of my plan!" Vitiate shot out bolts of red lightning, the dark energy twisting Kre's body, forcing him back to the ground. "You are nothing next to me." Vitiate shot out more of the bolts, the dark energy pushed Kre to the brink of death.

Convinced he won, Vitiate tried to force himself into Kre's mind, the final step to taking over Kre's body. Kre knew this was his only chance, Vitiate was too powerful, and too well protected, for Kre to take him down in this world. Vitiate, in his arrogance, didn't notice Kre focusing his energy. When their minds were fully connected, Kre catalyzed his power, detonating it in his own mind. The feedback traveled along their connection, and attacked Vitiate at his only weak spot.

Both Sith and specter screamed in agony. A bright light appeared, pinpoint at first, but quickly consumed them both.

Sugi saw the light first. Then the shockwave came. The kinetic blast threw her and the marines several meters. The tents set up around the entrance to the cavern were blown away, their canvases turned into giant sails. Boxes of equipment were strewn all over the place, several were blown open, scattering their contents all over the place.

"Was that a nuke?" She asked.

"Can't be." One of the marines said. "If it was, we wouldn't be standing here."

"Someone tell me what it was, then."

"The destroyer." Ashly whispered. The shattered acolyte had crawled up to a tree, a curled into a ball. "The destroyer is destroyed. The destroyer is destroyed. The red son is no more."

"Very serious this is, to a terrible place this could-" Master Yoda stopped. Everyone in the room felt it. A massive Dark Side tremor rocked them all. A terrible feeling settled over Setress, followed by a crushing emptiness.

"Oh no." She whispered. The Council looked to each other, concern written clear as day on their face.

"Know something, do you?" Master Yoda asked. Setress had to fight to keep her voice steady.

"Masters, I- I think Kre is...dead." Her body started shaking, so much so that she collapsed to her knees. All her visions of the Force, all her hopes for the future, everything she thought she'd accomplish, it all vanished in an instant.

"Get us to Dromund Kaas! Now!" Sanguine'ar yelled. She had no doubt that every Force user in the galaxy had felt the shockwave. Something powerful had been destroyed. What she hoped the galaxy didn't feel was the absence of another presence. She hoped she was wrong.

The crew on the bridge scrambled. They might not have been Force sensitive, but she knew they could feel her unease. Faster then she thought they could move, the crew had prepared the ship, and jumped into hyperspace. As the blackness shifted into a twisting blue, she knew what she would find. Still, she hoped she was wrong.

In the darkness of his chambers, Chancellor Palpatine couldn't help but smile. The masses beneath him went about their lives in complete ignorance of the galaxy around them. The unexpected arrival of the Imperial survivors had thrown a wrench into his machinations. He'd spent many nights trying to find a way to quietly remove the problem. His apprentice had already proven incapable of the task.

The galaxy, though, had just removed the problem for him. Another sign that the rise of Darth Sidious was destined.


	23. Lazarus

_While typing this, I noticed Vitiate didn't come down with a case of the Red Squiggles. On a whim, I looked it up. Turns out, Vitiate is a very strange name, as it's pronounced Vish-e-ate. _

"Fire!" Sanguine'ar yelled. The marine rocket team loosed their munitions on the approaching AATs, their shells shattering the tanks' hulls. The shockwave that shook the Force upon Kre's death had done more than just call her back to Dromund Kaas. The reverberations had drawn in every one of Dooku's acolytes in the system, and beyond, to the planet. And they hadn't come alone. An invasion force larger than any she'd ever seen were at their backs.

"Fight for your lives, loyal Imperials! Fight for your Emperor! Don't let them get near those ruins!" She yelled. Sanguine'ar knew that there was little hope of them winning this battle. Even less of a chance for anyone of them to actually live to see it. Their escape routes were gone. Their communications were being blocked. There were only two options; fight, or die.

Droid artillery rained down all around them. The jungles the marines were taking refuge in provided some cover, but the constant bombardment was beginning to tear away at it. Several marines tried to take cover behind the debris from the tomb, but left themselves exposed. Fighter squads would swoop down, strafing the marines, leaving a small trail of bodies in their wake.

Five battle droids pushed their way through the jungle and fire on her. Sanguine'ar easily deflected the bolts away from her, two of them returning to the droids that fired them.

"Why do we keep trying this?" One of the droids chirped to another.

"Seems pretty foolish to-" Sanguine'ar blasted the second one with the Force, slamming it into a tree. With a quick dash, Sanguine'ar closed on the remaining two severing them in half with a single swing. Almost immediately, almost a dozen droids emerged from the trees, immediately firing on the Sith. She let out a fierce Force Scream, knocking a few of the droids back, and scrambling the receptors of the others.

The debilitated machines made easy prey for her, Sanguine'ar's inherited blade easily slicing through their metal shells.

For three days, it's been like this. The Separatists making a push to take the tomb, and destroying the Imperial forces, to be beaten back by the marines. Each push wasn't a complete loss for the Separatists, though, every time they'd succeeded in forcing the Imperials back a few a meters. Now, they had no where left to fall back to. Their only respite would be to flee into the jungle, where the native beasts and droid squads would hunt them down. And it would leave the tomb, with Kre's body and whatever artifact had caused the explosion, in their hands.

"_Bombers!_" One of the marines yelled. "_Take cover!_" A trio of droid bombers swooped low over their heads, dropping their deadly payload right on top of them. Sanguine'ar didn't hear the sound of the explosion, or the agonized screams of the men killed in it, but she saw the blinding light, felt the searing heat, and the air being pushed out of her lungs.

"...d..." She heard someone say. Her vision gradually faded back in, the blur giving way to the blacked sky. "...ord..." She heard again.

"Wha-? I can-." Sanguine'ar stammered.

"My lord...here!" Sanguine'ar's vision finally cleared enough for her to see who was talking. Sugi knelt over her, covering the incapacitated Sith.

"Sugi, I can't-"

"My lord, we have to fall back! We'll all die if we stay-ah!" A powerful bolt caught the zabrak square in the chest, knocking her back. Sugi was dead before she even hit the ground.

"Fall back." Sanguine'ar said, her voice barely a whisper. The sounds of the battle drowned out her words. Marines yelled, roared, and screamed. Droids clanked and crashed through the jungles, snapping branches around them. Rockets and bombs exploded only a few meters behind her. "Fall back." She said again, this time louder.

"_Fall back_! Another marine echoed. She struggled to her feet, and started making her way for the jungle, but it was too late. More super-battle droids crashed through the trees behind them. The Imperial marines had been completely surrounded. Sanguine'ar readied her weapon, as several of the super-battle droids leveled theirs, and locked on to her. Sanguine'ar began to charge towards them as they fired. Sangunie'ar saw a bright flash-

_"Wha- where am I?"_ Kre asked. Something was wrong about the world. He was in a jungle, or a forest, when he should have been in a tomb. A haze covered blurred his vision, making it hard to figure anything out, and there was a strange sound echoing on the winds. It sounded muffled Something about the place just felt so wrong. For some reason, he felt like he wasn't a part of the physical universe.

"_You mean you don't recognize it?_" A dark, malevolent, voice said. Kre turned on the source of the voice. "_You've foolishly drug us both into your mind. You lie on the brink of life and death. Now we're both doomed._"

"_What do you mean? What's going on?_"

"_Are you dense? In your hubris, you defied your Emperor. When I began to take rightful possession of the body your mother and I made to serve me, you lashed out. You shattered my bounds on the physical world, but nearly shattered your own tethers. Now, we're both stuck in this world. A space your conscious mind has been thrown to, and sits between Chaos and Life._"

"_And what about that sound? Is it part of this world?_"

"_No, those are the sounds of battle. It seems the Imperials and Separatists are fighting all around your body. No doubt they want the artifacts hidden in the tomb. Or maybe they just want your body._"

"_I see. So, 'my lord', what now?_" Kre clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

"_Well, I don't think I need to explain to you that only one of us will be returning to the physical world. If you're smart, you'll surrender your body, accept your destiny, as the Voice of the Emperor. It is, after all, why you were created._"

"_I think I'll pass._"

"_Truly, you are the first to ever deny this right. I wonder, what is it that drives you so hard?_" Vitiate's black eyes closed, and the specter inhaled. Kre felt a sudden stabbing sensation in his head. The pain almost forced him to his knees. "_Ah, now I see. It's not selfishness, but hurt and concern that drives you. A foolish desire to protect your precious Imperials and apprentices. One apprentice in particular. You hide your feelings well, but I can see into the darkest corners of your subconscious. You lustfully desire both, but you refuse to act on it._"

"_I'm not some two-bit creep who gets off on taking advantage of his apprentices._" Kre hissed.

"_Why do you care? They, like the Imperials, are inferiors. They exist to serve you in all things, just as you exist to serve me. So, tell me, which one is it? The mirialan host of Lantra, or the sensual Setress?"_

"_You'll never know, because it doesn't matter._"

"_You claim to be Sith, but you fear truly embracing your passions. How long do you think it will be before your apprentices find a true path to power, and strike you down? How long do you think it will take me to destroy you?_"

"_Well, you're here with me, just a ghost trying desperately to return to life. The way I see it, that means I have a pretty good chance of keeping you here, or even destroying you._"

"_Maybe you do, but then what? Starve to death down here? Or maybe you'll get lucky, and the Separatists will kill you outright. Or, maybe you're hoping against hope that your Imperials will win the battle, and save you. Even if they do, how many do you think will parish in the battle? Even your apprentices will be at risk. If you give yourself to me, however, I can save them._"

"_Only to then destroy them, you mean."_ Kre added.

"_Would it really be better to let them all die here? My plans will take at least a millenia to see fruition, possibly longer. It that time, they'll be able to start lineages of their own, rebuild the Empire, and live lives of ignorant happiness._"

"_And all that work will be for nothing. Either the Republic destroys them, or you do._"

"_Their lives and sacrifices won't be wasted if they all die here?_"

"_Yes. Here, they will die for the Empire, protecting it and it's legacy. Otherwise, they'll die for you, and your selfish goals."_

"_This debate is irrelevant. All that really matters who's will is strongest._" Vitiate blasted Kre with the Force, sending the hapless Sith flying end over end. Before Kre was able to recover, he felt his throat tightening. "_I wonder what I should do with your body first? It has been a very long time since I, what do they say 'got some'? Perhaps I'll start with Sanguine'ar. She's the more innocent of the two, wouldn't you say? How do you think she'd take to being ravaged by the body of her master, with the mind of a god?_"

Kre struggled against the invisible bonds even harder, his eye's flaring as he fought to uncoil himself with the Force.

"_I'm betting that half of her would hate it, would be confused and hurt. The other half, Lantra's half, would probably love it, and cry out for more. After all, she has a track record of being a slut, to be used and tossed aside. Isn't that right?_"

The fire in Kre's eyes was an inferno, the dark-violet penetrated by thin, white cracks.

"_Though, I bet Setress will be a better, and more eager, participant. So young, yet she has such a firm grasp on her sexuality, and up-plays her most attractive features. Only a fool would pass up such an obvious opening. Maybe I'll mix things up, make her scream a little. Before I drain her completely. Just a shallow, empty, husk. Another in a long line of your failures._

"_I...am...going...to...destroy...you..._" Kre wheezed. Vitiate laughed again, tightening the noose around Kre's neck. The pain was intense, the incredible pressure stressed the vertebrae in his neck to the breaking point, his vision started to blur, his eyes rolling around with no focus.

"_Destroy me? I thought you would have learned your lesson by now. You can't even defend yourself from me._"

"_W-who said I w-was trying?_" Vitiate gave him a cautious, questioning look. One that quickly turned to shock and horror. Red-black bolts of energy traveled from Kre's hands, slamming into Vitiate. The specter's reacted by squeezing on Kre's neck even tighter. The next few seconds became a tense battle of wills to see who could tolerate the pain the longest. For a moment, Kre thought he might lose this fight.

The air in his lungs was gone, his body screaming out for more. The bones in his neck were at their breaking point, the sounds of the cracks forming in them reverberating in his skull.

It was Vitiate, however, that proved to be the weaker of the two. The strength he'd gathered for the past three and a half millennia evaporated. His strength gone, Kre was freed from the Force grip, falling to the floor of this un-real world.

"_I have survived trials and hardships you've never had to face, Vitiate. I should have died so many times before now, but I didn't. I survived because my will is strong. And you, 'my lord', are in the nexus of that strength. This is my mind, Vitiate! This body is mine! You cannot win here!_" The sheer force of Kre's attack was over whelming. Vitiate's spectral form began to crack, white light pulsing through them. The former Emperor began to twitch and spasm, trying to handle the amount of energy being forced into it. With one final blast, his form shattered in a brilliant blast.

Sanguine'ar groaned as she came to. Her vision went from white, to gray, then finally to the open sky of Dromund Kaas. Slowly, she stood up. Her muscles protested every little movement. "Wh-what happened?" The droids were gone, their battered and broken husks littered the jungle floor. Strangely, there weren't any Imperials around, either.

"She's over here!" She heard a marine yell. She spun around to try and find the sound. The movement shattered her equilibrium, causing her to fall.

"Ah. Wh-who-" her vision was swimming in a sea of dark blues and greens. She could hear the sound of leaves, gravel, and twigs crunching under a heavy boot. The presence was familiar, but it couldn't be-

"Sanguine'ar, don't try and move too quickly."

"M-mast-master? I-is that you?" She asked. Her vision was still unfocused, and her ears were starting to ring.

"Yes, it's me, apprentice. You need to relax." She felt herself being lifted into the air. A large, red, form dominated her vision. "Get another shuttle down here, make sure the medical team is ready." He said. "And get me a line to the Jedi Temple."


	24. Battle for Dromund Kaas

The battle for Dromund Kaas turned into one of the bloodiest in the war. Both sides sent in wave after wave to try and hold this ancient capital of the Sith. The clones and their Jedi commanders were woefully unprepared for the sheer number and tenacity of the Dark Side acolytes they faced. Bolstered by the planet's strong Dark Side aura, and the trapped energies of the Dark Temple, they cut swaths through the Republic's ranks.

By the end of the first week, more than a dozen Jedi and ten thousand clones had met their ends in the dark jungles. Each loss was keenly felt. With each dead clone, and every dead Jedi, the Republic was deprived of a learning and living soul. All of the experience that could have been passed on to the next batch of rookie clones and inexperienced padawans, died with them.

The Separatists, by contrast, fared far better. All of the data collected about the clones, Jedi, and Imperials could quickly and easily be passed on to the rest of the droid army. With every ruined droid, the Separatists were only out a few thousand credits. The acolytes felt the brunt of the Republic and Imperial forces. Whenever they appeared on the field, they quickly found themselves the targets of Kre's wrath.

For all of his might, however, Kre could not be everywhere at once. For every droid unit, and their acolyte handlers, that Kre destroyed; word quickly reached him of a clone unit that had suffered a similar fate. In an attempt to lessen their losses he sent his Setress out with other clone units, in a hope to stress the acolyte's numbers to the breaking point. The plan, however, back-fired. Whether through serendipity, or intelligence, the Separatist forces would swarm his apprentice and her clones, forcing them back.

In the process, Setress had run into far too many close calls. Her cybernetic leg, once shiny and bright, was now pock-marked and scorched. A thin scar traveled the length of her face, just under her eyes, after a faithful duel with a particularly powerful acolyte.

With Sanguine'ar incapacitated, and the Imperial numbers dwindling, the Empire was at the breaking point. He'd been forced to call up his own acolytes to act as support and skirmishers. His forces were at the breaking point, and the Republic was considering cutting off his supply of clone reinforcements. Even with the support of the Jedi Council, he was facing strong resistance from the Senate.

The spineless politicians all wanted a quick end to the war, with a decisive Republic victory, but they were unwilling to do what it took to achieve that victory. That left Kre with very few options. As the figure in charge, it was up to him to see this through, win or lose.

His first real battle since the Sacking of Courscant, and it was looking like it would end in a catastrophic defeat.

"Tell me some good news, Setress." Kre said. The grainy hologram of his apprentice kept flickering but, fortunately, audio was fine.

"_I wish I could, my lord. The Imperials and your acolytes took a pretty big hit in the last engagement. So far, we count fifty marines KIA, with another two dozen too injured to fight. Vilitch, Naal, and Sestra were all killed. We can hold this pass, but not for much longer_."

"No," Kre said, reluctantly. "It's no longer worth the investment. Plant what's left of your explosives on any weak points on the path, and fall back. Try and block off that flank."

"_It will be done, my lord_."

"And Setress, be careful." Kre was unusually solemn for a moment. "I can't lose you."

"_I can't lose you_." Something about the way he said it stabbed at Setress' heart. It sounded so personal. Obviously, her death would be a huge blow to the Imperial war effort, but it felt like it went deeper than that. Deeper than anything Skywalker had ever said to her, certainly. Still, it was something she couldn't worry about now. It was a distraction, and she had enough things trying to tear away her concentration.

"Commander Tano." Setress didn't have to turn to recognized the clone that had walked into the command tent.

"Rex, what have you got?" She said.

"Sir, it looks like the droids are preparing for another offensive. Their massing about two kilometers out, but our scouts report that they appear to be waiting for something."

"Do we have any fighters nearby? I don't want those machines getting comfortable."

"I think General Kenobi and Skywalker are nearby."

"Good. Have your men take up position around the camp, tell them to be ready for a possible heavy artillery strike."

"Yes sir." The clone saluted and left the tent. With a heavy sigh, Setress dialed in the frequency for Skywalker. There was a slight delay, followed by the sounds of turbo laser fire and explosions.

"_Ahsoka? What is it?_" Skywalker asked.

"Master, we have a large droid unit amassing two kilometers north of us. It seems like they're waiting for something. I need you and Master Kenobi to strafe their position before they have a chance to mobilize."

"_I'm afraid not, Ahsoka._" Master Kenobi said.

"What? Why not?"

"_We're pulling out, Snips. The Senate has decided this battle is just too costly. We've been ordered to clear a path for the shuttles, pack up the clones, and get the hell out._"

"What! Are you insane! The Separatists will over run the Imperials in a few hours if we do that! Are you seriously telling me that we're just going to leave them to die?"

"_It's unfortunate, Ahsoka, but we don't have any choice. If we continue this campaign, far more lives will be lost then saved._" Master Kenobi said, in a vain attempt to reason with her.

"And an entire culture will be wiped out! A species consigned to extinction! Doesn't that matter?"

"_Of course it does, Snips, but we're here to protect the Republic and it's interests first. The Sith were extinct until only a few months ago, and Imperial culture with them. The galaxy will recover from there loss quickly. Plus, they're sacrifice will help to weaken the Separatists forces. They might even take out a few more acolytes with them._"

"If this is what you really plan on doing, then I won't be going with you." Setress said. There was a long silence on the other end of the com, neither Jedi sure what to make of her sudden statement.

"_Ahoska-" _Master Skywalker finally spoke up.

"Save it, I'm not going to abandon them. If you change your mind, we can still use that air strike. Ahsoka out." She slammed her fist down on the send button, breaking the holocom. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Kre stood on top of a large pile of rubble, overlooking the battle field. Artillery shells landed every five seconds. Every third or fourth volley cost the lives of more marines or clones. In the past few hours, the battle had ground to a halt, neither side was gaining or losing any ground, and both sides were slowing the resources sent onto the field. This was quickly turning into a battle of attrition, something he didn't hold any hope of winning.

"Give me something." Kre whispered. Trained, experienced, eyes, boosted with cybernetic implants, scanned the ruined jungle. If there was anything, any weakness, he would find it. "Ah." Kre said. A slow smile spread across his lips. "I wondered when I'd see you again."

"Your highness, the droids are making another push. What are your orders?" A clone, Commander Something-or-other, asked him.

"Hit them hard Commander, I need you to draw their attention while I go after their general."

"General? Who?" The clone asked.

"Grevious."

"Yes, sir." The clone jumped down the rubble, and yelled his orders to his clones. Silently, Kre made his way down the pile of stone and metal, stealthily moving his way through the camp, before sneaking into the jungle. If he did this right, they would win the Battle for Dromund Kaas.

"_...peat...ere..._" The busted holocommunicator squawked. Setress paced back and forth in the command tent, her anger building. She couldn't believe that Kenobi and Skywalker would leave them stranded to die. Well, Skywalker made sense, but not Kenobi. Something about this all seemed wrong. This battle was proving to be costly, sure, but there had been others almost as bloody. Never before had the Senate simply ordered that the GAR just up and leave like this.

No, there was definitely more to this then met the eye.

Setress slumped down in one of the collapsible chairs in the tent. Maybe she was just over-thinking things. The large droid force Captain Rex had mentioned earlier was still holding their position. Just sitting here waiting was starting to fray at her nerves.

"My lord!" A marine shouted. The sudden outcry caused her to jump up, knocking chair into the tent. "My lord!" The marine said again. The bulky soldier ran into the tent, his weapon un-holstered. "My lord!" He cried a third time.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Sir, we've just got word from the Emperor. He's spotted General Grievous, and is going after him. He wants all forces to launch and immediate offensive against the droid army, to draw them away from the general."

Setress felt a bit of the pressure lift from her mind. It was suicide, but at least it was a plan, and it meant that Kre had found a weakness. The momentary relief was quickly replaced with a new fear. Could Kre take Grievous down? Yes, he was strong, mentally, physically, and in the Force, but he'd taken a beating. When she'd arrived here, he was still wearing the armor he'd been buried under. The plates were cracked and shattered, the mechanical joints and reinforcements had been torn from their fittings, and some had cut into his skin.

When they got his armor off, he looked even worse. His body was covered in bruises, gashes, and some kind of splotching that turned patches of his red flesh yellow. She had no doubt that he'd broken several more bones in the process, too. Throw on to that the insomnia that'd kept him awake for all but a few days, and things looked dire for the young Emperor.

Setress dug the ring he'd given her out of her pocket, gripping tightly in her palm. "I can't lose you, either." She whispered.

"My lord?" The marine asked.

"Nothing. Get our forces ready. We're going to hit them hard and fast. Get in, wreak some havoc, get out, rinse and repeat."

"Yes, my lord!" The marine snapped a salute, and ran back out. Setress stared at the ring for a several moments, the golden band still shined, despite everything that happened, and she could feel Kre's presence, still vibrant and determined, through it.

Stowing the ring, she grabbed her blades, and casually walked out to the war.

Anakin banked his fighter around a trio of clumsy droid fighters. The vulture droids tried to purse him, but their pre-programmed algorithms couldn't keep up with his adaptability.

"R2, close the port S-foils." Anakin said.

"_Command = accepted._" R2 beeped. The small flaps on the left side of his fighter slammed shut, causing his fighter to sharply spin to the right. The trio of droids suddenly found themselves under fire from the Jedi, the two on the edges quickly going down in a ball of fire. The leader's head popped up and spun around, looking at the voids where it's wingmen should be. Another short burst, and the last of the droids exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"We got 'em, R2."

"_Skywalker's piloting = exemplary. R2 / congratulations / recommends engaging remaining droids._"

"_Anakin," _Obi-wan said. His old master's fighter pulled alongside his. "_Anakin, Kre has spotted Grievous, and is ordering all ground forces to engage the droid army while he goes after Grievous._"

"What? Like hell he is. Where is Grievous at?"

"_Anakin, focus. If this works, we will win this battle, and we can end the war that much quicker. We should head to that area Ahsoka told us about, and draw out their air support._"

Anakin gripped the controls so hard, his knuckles turned white, and his arms started shaking. He was torn. Part of him wanted to stop Kre, to take Grievous down himself, or at least make it a Republic victory. The other part knew that a lot more lives would be saved if he stuck with Obi-wan. He took a deep breath, and relaxed his grip.

"You're right. Let's go." The two of them steered their fighters to the south, and the ready the droid army.

Kre watched with mild amusement as Grievous was bombarded by droids. Judging by Grievous' growing anger and anxiety, the cyborg was more at home dodging blaster shots then figuring out logistics. It almost seemed like Kre would be doing Grievous a favor by removing him from command. It didn't take long for Grievous to reach his breaking point. One hapless droid didn't even get the chance to make its report before Grievous reached out, and tore its head off.

By now, only a small bodyguard detachment remained with Grievous. Kre stepped out from his hiding spot in the jungle, immediately garnering the attention of the droids.

"We meet again, scrap-heap." Kre said. Grievous' bodyguards powered up their electro staffs, and advanced towards him.

"Emperor Kre," Grievous started, "I'm glad to see you've decided to save us all some time, and just bring me your own head."

"Well, at least you have an active imagination. I hope you take some small comfort in that, when I tear your head off."

"We'll see how cocky you are when my MagnaGuard droids get done with you." Grievous said with an aggressive confidence. Kre laughed.

"You know what the problem with droids is, Grievous?" Kre asked. Grievous crossed his arms, and shrugged. "They're monumentally stupid." Kre raised his arm to shoulder level, and formed a cocoon of Force around each of the droids. With a slight raising of his hand, the MagnaGuard droids were lifted high into the air. The confused droids started thrashing about, trying to break free. Kre turned his hand, and slammed the droids into the ground, shattering their frames, and destroying their processors.

"Oops." Kre said. Grievous roared in frustration. His arms separated, and reached under his cloak.

"See if you can pull off your tricks against me." He shrugged his cloak off, and activated four stolen lightsabers.

"Come on." Kre taunted him. Grievous started charging towards him, far faster than his massive form would have suggested. Kre launched a shockwave through the Force, slamming into the cyborg. Grievous was forced to a complete stopped, and forced back a few feet. Before Grievous could react, Kre wrapped the cyborg's abdomen up with the Force, and began to crush the metal structure.

In a panic, Grievous started another push. The action was simple, but there was a lot of power behind Grievous' movements, and the metal making up his shell was strong. Kre was already weakened from all that had happened. Grievous, however, didn't suffer from such fatigue. The Separatist was only a few meters from him now. Kre could hear the distinctive groan of stressed metal at its breaking point. There was a loud snap, and Grievous fell to his knees.

Kre released his mental grip on Grievous. Not willing to give the cyborg a second chance, Kre pulled one of the lightsabers to him, and scattered the others.

"I'm going to give you one chance, Grievous," Kre said. "Deactivate your droids, and you'll get to limp away from here."

"A-alright." Grievous wheezed. He activated his com unit and, between hacking coughs, sent out the shut-down code.

"Thanks." Kre activated the blade, and spun it in a glittering arc. Before Grievous could blink, his arms fell to his side.

"You!" Grievous roared. "You said I could leave!"

"No, I said you could limp away, and you will. As my prisoner and trophy. You should feel special Grievous. Few people will get the welcome and fan fare you will."

"I'll get you for this!"

"Sure you will." Kre said.

Setress slashed through another battle droid. Their hit and run strikes had managed to inflict some serious damage on the droids, especially with the occasional strafes from the Jedi and clones in the air. Still, she knew they were just biding their time. They didn't have the numbers or resources to maintain these kinds of strikes for the length of time it would take to wear the droids down into a retreat.

She gave them another two hours before they were forced to fall back.

"Hey," Fives said, "the droids are shutting down." The clones and Imperials started cheering as the droids slumped over and fell to the ground.

"I'll be damned." Setress whispered. "Alright, pick up the casualties, and get back to base!" She holstered her lightsabers, and took the chance to actually look at the field. There were a lot more battle droids then she'd really thought. Looking it now, Kre had just pulled off a miracle. 


	25. R&R

The _Korriban's Blood_ was unusually quiet. It was almost frightening how still everything was without the marines on board. The ship had suffered a lot damage in the space battle, and was forced to land outside of the Imperial camp. Sanguine'ar never knew how popular a practice slavery was in the Confederacy, or how many slaves the commanders and acolytes took with them where ever they went. Kre had forgone tradition and typical immigration policy, and welcomed the former slaves as Imperial citizens, with open arms.

The surviving marines were growing increasingly wary of the increasing free alien population within the Empire, but they seemed to understand that relying on humans alone would mean that the Empire wouldn't have a sustainable population. That, or they were too afraid of the alien Sith to say anything. Either way, the dynamic of the Empire had changed, and they'd have a hard time trying to change it back.

Besides, no one could argue with the results of the freed slaves labor. A lot of the hull damage had already been repaired, the freed slaves proved to have a great deal of ingenuity in adapting the scrap from the ruined Separatist ships to work with the _Blood_ in consistency, and aesthetic. Those that weren't busy fixing the ships, were put to work on the continued archeological excavations.

They'd stumbled upon part of a wall that Kre said was part of the entrance to Kaas City when they were surveying the damages after the battle. The discovery seemed to gave Kre a renewed vigor. The medical droids and doctors had to deal with treating Kre's injuries while the Emperor was still moving and running around. Frankly, she couldn't understand why. The city would likely be nothing but broken down buildings and ruined streets.

Whatever it was, it was important to him.

Sanguine'ar made her way into the her quarters on the ship, and into the spacious bathroom. Sliding off her robes, she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her body, rinsing away the stress and grime of the battle. She'd picked up some new scars in the battle, some would heal over, others she'd carry with her forever. The most glaring, the most disfiguring, of them she was torn on.

Her left eye, and the surrounding flesh, had been burned and ruined by a blaster shot from the Super Battle Droids. The doctors had offered to replace it, but she turned them down. As she dried herself off, she looked herself over in the mirror. Some small shrapnel scars dotted her sides, a slash traveled across her thigh, and a spot on her shoulder that had been smashed by a rock would probably scar too.

"Scars do make excellent reminders." She heard a voice say behind her.

"Master!" She yelped. Sanguine'ar quickly grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. "What are you doing? Can't you see I'm taking a shower?" Kre looked around the large bathroom, shrugging.

"By the look of things, you're already done. Besides, you're the one who left both doors open. The common courtesy of knocking stops there. Though, in a way, I've already seen you naked."

"No, you saw Ana naked." She countered.

"True, but I was there when the medics started undressing you after the battle. Discretion wasn't something they were concerned about."

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked, starting to get annoyed. Again, he shrugged.

"The Empire to miraculously become a galactic super-power, again. The answer to why the people I care about either end up trying to kill me, or die. The knowledge that I'm not the last of my kind. Some tangible hope for the future. A double nerf-burger with cheese, ketchup, and pickle only. Simple things."

"You know, you're not like any Sith I've ever heard of. Have I told you that?"

"Probably." He sighed. "I keep thinking about how much different things would be, if only the Sith had seen the truth of things. If, maybe, the Dark Council had been more aware."

"Let me ask you something, Master; would things really be better? You were accused of treason after disappearing. What makes you think that warrant wouldn't have survived the massive gap in time? Besides, the Purebloods were never going to stand the test of time. Syn's* tampering of the Sith genetics made certain of that."

"Do I owe you money, or something?" He asked, with a scowl.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be on a hope-killing roll, today. I must have done something."

"No, not really. I may not know you that well, master, and I may not be the most studious apprentice, but she does. If I didn't work to keep you grounded, you'd spin out of control, and crash. Remember the skirmish of Ziost, after the Battle of Onderon? You were so full of yourself, you got six squadrons shot out of the sky. Besides, you just told me; 'scars make excellent reminders.'"

"Oh, so you're just trying to piss me off." He said, with a twinge of aggravation.

"There it is, that fire. Now stop being some sulking, angsty, teenager, and start being a Sith Lord. Like you're supposed to be."

"Piss off." He said, waving her off.

"That's it, more of that; 'Grr. Fire. Grr. Passion.'" She could tell from the look on his face that this had stopped being amusing. He grimaced, and rolled his eyes. Then something happened, a look from him, that made her uneasy.

"You want fire, huh?" He asked menacingly, his arms outstretched like a predator's claws. "How about a flood, instead?"

"No, master, what are you doing?" She cried. He lunged, pinning her to the wall. Desperately, she struggled to get free. With his other hand, he twisted the shower hose, and pulled it closer. Without so much as a twitch, the shower turned on full blast, ice cold. "Ah! No! Stop!" She yelled, between spitting out mouthfuls of water. Kre was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe. He did, eventually, turn off the shower head, leaving a large puddle of water, and a completely drenched Sanguine'ar on the floor. "Will you just get the hell out?" She groaned.

"Alright. I think I've tormented you enough for one day." Kre turned and walked out, still laughing.

"You are unbelievable!" Setress yelled. "Are you so petty that you can't even be glad that we won this battle? Even if Kre was the one who caught Grievous? It's not like you didn't have ample chances to be the big hero. Hell, you were perfectly happy to let them die."

"Don't snap at me, Ahsoka!" Anakin countered. "He shouldn't even be here. For all we know, he concocted some deal with Grievous, to make us think Kre really captured him."

"What? You've lost it, Master. Do you even know how paranoid that sounds?"

"He's a Sith, Ahsoka! That's what they do. They plot, and they scheme. They'll do whatever it takes to get what they want."

"You- I can't- you're actually giving me a headache. You are being so stupid, it is physically hurting me. I didn't think that was actually possible. I have never known anyone so arrogant, or as ignorant, or as blind, as you. Do you have any idea what he's lost fighting the Separatists?"

"Lost? He's a Sith, Ahsoka, he hasn't lost anything but-"

"Will you shut up?" She screamed. This argument was getting far too heated for anyone's good. She was afraid they'd attract unwanted attention.

"What is going on in here?" She head Obi-wan say. The older master slowly, calmly, walked up to them.

_Ah, hell_. She thought to herself.

"We're having an argument about the Emperor's motivations." She answered.

"I see."

"Master," Skywalker said, pleading to his older Jedi. "You've experienced the Sith's machinations first hand, when Dooku tried to recruit you. Tell me you can see there's more going on with this situation. Tell her that it's more than likely that Kre's manipulating this whole thing for his own gain."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Obi-wan said. Skywalker looked like he'd just been struck. Ahsoka crossed her arms smuggly. "I don't think that this whole situation is as clear cut as it seems, either. But, it wouldn't make sense that he made any kind of deal with Grievous. He has nothing to gain. Besides, he's already lost a great deal to the Separatists. What I'm still trying to figure out is why he spared Grievous. It's just not something Sith do."

"That's what I'm talking about. Why not just kill Grievous, and eliminate the possibility of escape?"

"It would have been a political scandal. Standing orders are for all captured combatants to be taken prisoner. Not executed on the spot."

"Like he cares about that." Skywalker said. The two of them started going back and forth on the subject, citing different battles, thing's Kre had done, and Sith history.

_Please, master, just end this. I'm starting to go cross-eyed._

_Ah, but I'm enjoying this. It's nice seeing someone else stand up for me, for a change._

_Please?_ She asked again.

_Oh, alright._ Kre jumped down from his hiding spot, startling the two.

"Gentlemen," he began. "As much as I'm enjoying the theoretical back-and-forth, the truth is very simple; I, personally, hold the Separatists responsible for the death of someone closer to me than either of you can imagine. As such, I take a certain delight in dismantling their efforts. In this case, taking down Grievous. He is a creature of pride and anger, the best way to attack pride is through humiliation. Dragging him through the pomp and crowds will strike at his most vulnerable parts. Keeping him alive will allow that wound to fester."

"That's- devious." Master Kenobi said.

"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse us." Kre walked over to her, and quickly ushered them away. It wasn't long before they were back at the _Blood_. Her hand accidently brushed against his stomach as they walked through the metal halls, causing her eyes to shoot open.

"Are you- flexing?" She asked.

"Who flexes their abs?"

"So, you're not flexing?" She bit her thumb, staring at his lower torso, realizing what she was doing, she started blushing.

"I think you need to get some rest, Setress." He said with a short laugh, and a coy smile.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." He guided her to the empty room, and beckoned her inside. "Thank, master." She said, with a bow. She turned, and trudged to the bed. She had no idea she could be so exhausted from a single argument.

"Oh, and Setress," he called to her.

"Yes?" She asked, turning.

"I know about the vision you had on Korriban."

"Which vision?" She tried to sound naive, but she had a gut feeling she knew which one he was talking about. His smile widened, showing some of his white teeth.

"Let's just say I've never seen a child like that, let alone two." Setress turned from him in embarrassment, diving under her sheets.

"Oh, this is turning out to be a good day." Kre said to himself.

"You're twenty-five." He heard Sanguine'ar call out. His apprentice stood in the doorway to her own quarters, staring at him. "She's going on seven-teen."

"And? What's you're point?" He asked.

"You don't see the problem with this? You're nine years older than her."

"Again, your point?"

"You can't really tell me you're thinking about sleeping with her."

"You should know that I don't hop into bed on the first opportunity, Sanguine'ar. That said, she's old enough to make her own decisions about who to sleep with, or who not to."

"She's a child."

"A child? Hardly. She's a killer. A soldier. A Sith." He said, emphasizing the last part. "The Republic and Jedi have sent her on several missions that could have killed her, and I've done the same. That scar across her face is because of me. Because of my decisions."

"I'm not debating that, Kre." Sanguine'ar continued. Now he understood what was happening. He wasn't talking to Sanguine'ar, he was talking to Ana. "I'm just saying; you know how people are that age, you need to be mindful of that. Pursue a relationship, for love or procreation, or even just sex, if you want. Just remember, she's still got a lot of growing up to do."

"Ana," he said, "don't worry." He walked up to her, running his hand down her cheek.

"I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "It's been like torture, watching all of this happening. I've been fighting with her to take control, so I can help. After what I've done-" She buried her face into his chest, breathing deep. For a while, neither of them said a word. She pulled back from him, staring into his eyes. "I still can't understand why you did that to yourself. You had such beautiful, orange, eyes." She ran a finger over his lips, feeling the small ridges on them.

Kre's breathing started to get heavier. He could almost feel his blood pumping through his veins. He started to get hot, anticipation building in him.

"I still love you." Ana said. She pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him.

"Wait," he said, stopping her millimeters from his face. "That body isn't yours, Ana. I can't let you do that. Besides, you lost the rights to my heart when you tried to bury me in that tomb."

"I-I see." She dropped down, and stared at the floor. For a moment, Kre thought she might start crying. "You've grown up a lot from that day, so long ago. Y-Y-you ah!" She shook her head, knotting her brows. "She's fighting back. I guess- I guess our time together is over, for now." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy. The shine started to fade as Sanguine'ar took control of her body again.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I don't know. That was...unpleasant. I don't even know what happened."

"Nothing you need to worry about, apprentice. Get some sleep, we have a great deal of work to do tomorrow."

"Yes, master." She said with a bow. Kre turned from her, and walked down the hallway. Night had finally settled on Dromund Kaas, and things were finally winding down for the Emperor. He would finally be able to get some R & R of his own. If he could get the images of orange and blue bodies, of a time of comparable innocence and ideals, out of his mind.

*_Author's note: Sorzus Syn was one of the Dark Jedi that followed Ajunta Pall, after the 100 Year Darkness, and was a master of Sith Alchemy. It was her work that allowed the Dark Jedi to breed with the native Sith, and created the distinctive sub-species of the Kassai, Massassi, Engineers, and Slaves. Whether that manipulation of the Sith DNA was responsible for the gradual decline of Sith traits, or not, is unknown_.


	26. No Rest for the Wicked

_A word on captchas: Bollocks. That is all._

Kre laid wide awake on the bed roll. More tired than he'd ever been in his life, yet still not able to get to sleep. Sleep had never come easy to the Sith. Between night terrors, constant battle, and the perpetual paranoia that came with being a Sith, he'd always had a hard time being comfortable enough to slip into such a vulnerable state. Even when he surrounded himself with people he trusted, people that he knew would die for him, it was hard.

It became even harder after Ana's affair. He often wondered if she knew how deep Alzerath's strikes had been? How much damage the twi'lek Sith had caused him? Would telling her have made any difference?

Kre smacked himself for being so stupid. That part of his past was, mostly, long dead. He threw the covers off, and sat up in the bed roll. The frigid air of his room worked wonders to cool him off. He looked down at himself. His body was still fit and strong, but patches of his skin had begun to turn yellow.

"Won't be long now." He whispered to himself. Soon, probably just a matter of days, he'd start to suffer from massive fevers, then vomiting. After that, he'd end up bed-ridden for at least a month. If he was lucky, he'd avoid the massive sores and blisters that plagued most suffers of withdrawal. Not for the first time, he wished Nallek was here.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Kre jumped when Setress started talking.

"How'd you sneak up on me like that?" He asked.

"It wasn't hard. Whatever you were thinking about, you were really thinking about. I pretty much just walked up and opened the door."Kre turned to look at his young apprentice, the light from the outside corridor blinding him. "It is dark in here." She said, flipping on a light.

"Ah!" He cried. "That is bright." She walked up to him, and sat on her heels.

"You look sick, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I won't be." He answered. "But, for now, yeah."

"If you say so, master." Setress stared into his eyes, her yellow orbs shinning brilliantly in the light. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, with a smile. "Just enjoying the sights."

"Oh?" She said, pressing her breasts together. "Are you getting a nice view?" Kre burst out in laughter.

"Well played, apprentice."

"I thought so." A silence settled over them for awhile. Not awkward, or uncomfortable, a simple lull in the conversation. Kre laid back down, staring up at his apprentice. He felt a small finger start running down his chest, tracing his muscles. He turned his head, staring at Setress' entranced gaze. "These are real, right?"

"Are those?" He asked, nodding towards her bust.

"What?" She cried, between laughs. "They aren't nearly big enough to be fake."

"You can never be too sure, apprentice, some people are just weird."

"Do you like them big and fake?"

"No. Silicon parts are made for toys and computers. I prefer mine all natural."

"Are we really having this conversation?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we are." He looked back up, deep into her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me, Setress."

"Then it's a good thing you don't know better, because I am." She climbed on top of him, and leaned down, resting on his chest. "Think you could handle me?" She whispered seductively in his ear, running her tongue along the edge. Kre fought against the urge building up in him. Reluctantly, he pushed her off of him.

"Setress," he started. "Are you sure this is what you want? What you really want?

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" She asked.

"Unless you're only interested in sex, don't rush to jump in the sack with me. If you're looking for something more, think about what you're doing, really think about it, and don't do it unless it's what you really want. Unless you're ready to stick to your actions, whether they result in good, or ill."

"Are you sure you're a Sith?" She asked. "You're breathing alone tells me that you want this. And I can feel your desire. Yet, here you are trying to stifle that passion."

"You're right. I do want this." He said, tracing the scar across her face with a finger, and running his organic hand down her cheek. "But, you aren't some cheap trick, or random pick-up, Setress. You aren't even just my apprentice, and I'm not some horn dog looking for his next conquest. Besides, I've learned from experience that fighting against these urges in the short term, letting that desire build, can make the payoff even greater in the future."

"Hm. That does sound fun." She straddled him again, pressing her body against his. "Alright," she whispered. "We'll try it your way, and see where this goes." She kissed his cheek, then leaned back, looking deep into his eyes. "I'll see you later, Kre." She said with a smirk. "Try and get some sleep." She got up, and walked out of the room, turning back for one last look as she closed the door.

"That could have been a disaster." Kre said to himself, once he was sure she was out of ear shot. He laid back down, and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long before he fell asleep for the first time in a long time.

Sanguine'ar walked through the camp set up around the most current archeological site. For the time being, the clones had taken up the task of security, giving the Imperials the chance to unwind. One group, in particular, seemed to be really enjoying the time off. A group of six sat around a table, three Imperials and three former slaves. From the way it looked, they were playing strip-pazaak.

"Plus two makes twenty." One of the sailors said. "Looks like it's time to lose the shirt there, blue." He motioned to one of the twi'leks playing with him. The former slave smirked, and peeled her shirt off. The Imperials awed when they saw she was still wearing an under shirt.

"What? You boys think this is my first dance? I used to work in a cantina before my planet joined the Separatists. I learned my way around these things a long time ago. Looks like you still have some learning left to do." She was right. The sailor was almost naked. "Who's ready for the next round?"

"Having fun?" She asked. The Imperials all shot up from their chairs, nearly knocking the table over.

"My lord! We didn't see you. We're just letting off some steam with a harmless game of pazaak." The sailor said.

"I noticed. Looks like fun."

"Would you like to join us, my lord?"

"No, I think I'm going to sit this one out. Just remember not to be more then you can afford to lose." The marines bowed, and went back to the their game. Sanguine'ar continued her walk through the camp, stopping at different groups, checking in on what they were doing. The one thing she learned very quickly was that the Imperial soldiers played as hard as they worked. In the half hour that she toured the camp, she witnessed three fights, six people having sex, twelve drinking games, and a lot gambling.

Part of her wondered if perhaps this was how they always spent their down time, or if they just thought they could away with it.

The camp eventually gave way to the excavation site. The heavy machinery has dug out a fairly large pit, the tops of some spires were starting to poke out from the earth. Small teams dug around the exposed pieces with hand tools. She noticed some had circles painted around them in the earth, with tags at different points around the circle. Sanguine'ar made her way around the pit, looking for the foreman's station.

A small group was gathered outside of the large, grey tent. Mostly the freed slaves, predominantly twi'lek and human, but there were a few Imperials in their uniforms and armor mixed in with them. Sanguine'ar approached the tent, the crowd parting to let her through.

"Whatever you clumsy fools do, don't just hack away at your sites. The Emperor will not be happy if he discovers you ruined a holocron because you couldn't be bothered to take your-" The foreman turned, and jumped. He was average by Imperial standards, meaning that she towered over him. "My lord! I wasn't informed you'd be paying us a visit."

"Is that a problem?" She asked. Sanguine'ar crossed her arms, and stared down at the marine. Something about him struck her the wrong way.

"Of course not," he said. "I just wish I'd had some sort of warning, so I could get this sorry lot more organized. I don't understand what the Emperor was thinking, freeing slaves and giving them the notion that they are somehow useful. The only good slave is a bound slave. You give them their freedom, and they won't have any idea of what to do with it. They end up flocking around the nearest strong voice, but object whenever they're told to do something they don't like. Bunch a' lazy sods if you-"

"Are you finished complaining, yet?" She hissed. "If you're going to complain and moan like a child because something happened you didn't like, perhaps I should find someone better suited to the job? If you have a problem with the Emperor's designs, then take it up with him. I'm sure he would love to hear all about your disdain for slaves."

"Yes, well. The Emperor is quite busy, I'm sure. I trust you're here to observe our work?"

"That's right." The foreman led her down a long pathway into the pit. There wasn't nearly as much noise as she had expected, the sounds of the hand tools and small power tools seemingly lost to the wind.

"I assure you, my lord, that we are running at peak efficiency. At least, as efficiently as we can. There have been a number of setbacks, from broken tools and labor shortages, to the ground itself just not wanting to surrender what it's buried. I have to say though, there is something ominous about this."

"About what?"

"Most of the marines, myself included, were born here. We're having to excavate our homes. The neighborhoods were we grew up. The places we used to play. The places we used to visit. One team just started digging up the building where I took my wife on our first date."

"I can see how that might be a bit disheartening."

"It's not as if this is the result of some natural catastrophe, either. At least, as far as we know. So much time has passed, that the planet has taken back the area. Kaas City was the crown jewel of the Empire. Now, it's just another ruin. A place of old stone and metal, that the galaxy has all but forgotten."

Sanguine'ar couldn't even begin to imagine what that must have been like. She tried to imagine how she would react if she woke up after thousands of years, and discovered that the deserts of Mirial had risen up to reclaim the cities. Or if the inner workings of Courscant corroded and collapsed, leaving only rubble and rust across the land. Probably not too well, she decided.

"Of course, since the Emperor has us focusing our search on looking for The Citadel, we haven't been able to properly map out the city proper."

"The Citadel?" She asked, confused. She'd never heard of the Sith possessing anything called that.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I assumed you'd been informed. The Citadel was the home of the Sanctuary of the Sith, Imperial Intelligence, and the Mandalorian Embassy. Unearthing it could yield a treasure trove of valuable holocrons, and insight into what led to the Empire's ultimate destruction. Not to mention creating a physical bastion to rally around, as we look to rebuilding."

"Have you managed to locate it, yet?"

"No, my lord. We think it might have suffered some kind of damage during the war, and is lower down in the earth, or it might even have been moved."

"I see. I don't suppose that The Citadel is-"

"Sir!" One of the workers yelled. A small human was running up to them. "Sir!" He kept yelling. He was panting and heaving by the time he made it to them. "Sir, we've found it."

"Found what?" The foreman asked.

"The Citadel, we found it."

"I want everyone to stop what they're doing, and focus all of their efforts on digging out The Citadel." The digger saluted, and ran off. "Well, there you have it, my lord."

"I will inform the Emperor of your progress. I'm sure he will be pleased to know that The Citadel has been located."

"Thank you, my lord." The foreman bowed, and walked off to the command tent. Though she still didn't understand his desire to unearth the whole city, she could appreciate the opportunity to reclaim such an integral part of the ancient Imperial society. Even if the data and holocrons weren't recoverable, the building itself could have some value. If the architectural aesthetic was anything like their mechanical designs, it would have to be an impressive, frightening, sight.

She watched the workers gather around a single area, carrying several large pieces of equipment. Teams of two started walking in a grid around the estimated area of where The Citadel was located. One pushed a large cart with some kind of computer attached to it. Every few steps, they would point to something on a screen, and the second member would place a small flag in the ground.

Sanguine'ar had watched the teams work for a bit when she felt something. A concentration of Dark Force energy, surrounded by strange energy. The same signatures of the Separatist acolytes and their droid soldiers. She calmly started to make her way towards the area where she felt the acolyte, trying not to alert them, or the Imperials. Quick and quiet, dispatching the threat before anyone knew there was one.

From what she could feel, the acolyte and droids weren't too far into the jungle, likely trying to find a way through the Imperial camp so they could escape. She'd just lost sight of the camp through the plants when she heard the first of the droids land behind her. Sanguine'ar pretended not to notice, hoping to lure them all into the open, where she could more easily dispatch them.

Another droid jumped down to her left, a few seconds later to the right. The droids were accounted for, but the acolyte had yet to make an appearance. She kept walking, a bit slower now, her hand ready to grab her weapon. She could hear the faint sound of snapping twigs, and crunching leaves, getting closer. The sounds started to get faster, and louder. Suddenly, one of them burst through the trees, lunging at her.

Before the droid could react, Sanguine'ar grabbed her lightsaber, activated it, and swung it in a wide arc. The commando droid fell and skidded in two pieces. The other two charged out at her. She threw her blade at one, turned, and blasted the second into a tree. Pulling her lightsaber to her with the Force, she left the droid husks where they fell to continue her search. The signature of the acolyte was starting to grow more distant as the Separatist tried to retreat.

Sanguine'ar focused her mind on the acolyte, separating the feel from the rest of the jungle. When she had the acolyte isolated, she wrapped the Force around it, and yanked. The acolyte screamed as it was pulled through the brush, and slammed into a tree. Sanguine'ar readied her lightsaber, and closed on the acolyte.

The acolyte rolled at the last second, causing Sanguine'ar to slam her weapon into the ground. Realizing that he'd been cornered, the acolyte readied his own weapon.

"Die!" The acolyte yelled. He jumped up, and charged at her. The acolyte's attacks were clumsy, making them easy to predict and deflect. She could feel his growing frustration, a fire being fueled by his inability to penetrate her defense. Each strike became more and more brutish, powerful swings with no finesse. She was actually starting to enjoy toying with the Separatist.

He brought his blade down in a wide arc, telegraphing his intentions from a mile away. Sanguine'ar parried the blow, forcing the acolyte into a lock. He pushed with everything he had, but he couldn't match Sanguine'ar. Their faces got within inches of each other. Even through his mask, she could see his fear.

Sanguine'ar couldn't help the wicked smile that twisted her lips. With a mighty heave, she hefted the acolyte into the air, throwing him back several feet.

"Now, you die." She said. She slowly stretched out her hand, channeling the Force through her fingers. The arcs of Force Lightening cascaded through his body, creating a brilliant display of agony, survival, and domination. For the first time in her life, she started to understand the appeal. Sanguine'ar holstered her lightsaber, freeing both of her hands, and resumed her electric assault.

The acolyte's body started to smoke, the synthetic fibers in his clothing and armor started to melt, and she could hear a faint popping sound. The sounds of his agonized screams were like music to her ears. His body continued to twist and contort, his flesh searing. After a few minutes, the acolyte combusted, his scream tearing through the sounds of the jungle, Sanguine'ar stood there, starring. In complete disbelief, she left the body, and slowly walked back to tell her master about what had happened.

Setress sat, alone, at the bar on the observation deck. Too wound up to sleep, she decided to sample whatever the Imperials happened to stock. So far, things were going pretty good. She'd burned through several small bottles of...something. A lot of the names were in a language she couldn't recognize. Whatever they were, they were doing their job well. The room wasn't quite swimming, but neither was she completely coherent.

She heard the door open and close behind her, but she didn't turn to look who it was. Frankly, she didn't really care. She clumsily levitated another bottle off the shelf over to the counter, nearly knocking it over several times.

"Tar-Tar-" She squinted, trying to read the label.

"Tarisian Ale, my lord." The newcomer had said. She had a melodic voice, with a strong Imperial accent. "Good on its own, but mix it with Dromund Brandy a shot a juma, and then you're really talking."

"Alright, I'm shold." Setress said. She stuck her arm out, holding the bottle before her. "Mixsh me one."

"As you wish, my lord." It might have just been the alcohol, but Setress could have swore the smile on the Imperial's face was full of mischief. The Imperial pulled several other bottles off the shelf, and started mixing the ingredients into a much larger glass. "Here you go." She said. Setress grabbed the bottle, and threw back the contents. Everything went black as she saw herself falling.

"Wake up!" She heard someone yell. Ice cold water, a lot of it, fell on her face. With a start, Setress jumped up. Almost immediately, she was back down. Her head throbbed, her body was sore, and she had no sense of equilibrium. "Wha- who?" She stammered. Carefully, she opened her eyes, the light nearly blinding her.

"Just a little hung over are? After the stunts you pulled, it's the least you deserve." She could vaguely make out Sanguine'ar's from in the light.

"Turn them down, are you trying to make me go blind?"

"Turn what down? The sun? You want me to turn down the sun? Here's a little hint for you, Setress; we're outside! You passed out after smashing down half the damn encampment, then stumbled into the jungle...two days ago."

"Two days? I've been out for two days?" She asked.

"No, you woke up on the first day, contacted Kre, who hit you so hard, you were knocked out. He dragged your sorry hide back here, and dumped you on this cot."

"Why would he do that?" She was completely confused.

"Why? You mean, you really don't remember." Sanguine'ar's mouth was agape in shock and disgust. "You know what? I'm going to let him explain that to you himself."

"Is he mad?" A slight twinge of fear crept up her spine. As her head started to clear, she realized she couldn't feel Kre. It was like he'd withdrawn.

"Mad would be a gross understatement."

"Oh, really." The two walked to the _Korriban's Blood_ in silence. Setress could feel Sanguine'ar's anger, unrestrained for the first time ever, but also disappointment. "I really screwed up, didn't I?" She asked. Sanguine'ar didn't respond. "Is he going to kill me?"

"I don't know. Possibly. The damage you caused, might be unfixable. I doubt he's just going to go down alone." The walk to the ship seemed to take forever, but was still too short. Fear started to eat away at Setress. She didn't even remember what she had done, let alone how Kre would react to it.

The entered an elevator, and rode it down. The lights passing through the small window in the door seemed to her like a macabre heart beat. Each brief flash telling her that her doom was approaching. The elevator started to slow, and eventually came to a stop. They stepped out, and made the final trek to Kre's quarters. Everything seemed to slow as the door started to open. She swore she could hear her own heart beat.

They stepped in. On the other side, Kre stood facing a window Setress never knew was there.

"Leave us." He said. Sanguine'ar bowed and turned. Setress caught a glimpse of her face for a split second before she left. Fear and concern were chiseled into her green skin. The door closed, leaving just Setress and Kre.

"Master, I-"

"Don't talk." He roared. Though his body was still, she could feel the raw anger coming off of him. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked after a long intermission.

"No, master." She said.

"Let me give you a brief run down; Public indecency, public intoxication, destruction of Imperial property, insubordination, assault, nearly exposing everything I've worked for to the Jedi, and wandering into the damn jungle at night, drunk off your ass." Kre spun around, slamming his fist onto the desk. The wood and metal construction broke under the force. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I- I was drunk."

"No fucking kidding. Funny, though, I've never heard of alcohol actually making a person's clothes fall off."

"I was naked?" She asked, embarrassed.

"You were having a threesome in the middle of the encampment." Setress' jaw fell at the comment. Already nauseous, she threw up a little in her mouth.

"Master, I-"

"I'm not finished!" He yelled. The ferocity, the rage, caused Setress to jump back, and fall down. "Thirty-five. Thirty-five clones I had to kill to keep your stunt secret. Not that it matters, the Imperials have lost all respect and fear of you. Hell, by now, 'Setress Goes Wild' could be the biggest thing on the HoloNet. Monumentally stupid doesn't begin to describe what you did." His breath came in short, angry, spurts, and the muscles in his arms were tense.

"Master, I'll make this-"

"Unless I ask you a question, I don't want you to open your damn mouth!" Kre was in her face, snarling at her. All at once it sat in. She didn't just screw up, and make him mad. He hated her. He wanted to hurt her. In an instant, she saw all of her hopes for the future shatter, and vanish. It was all too much, despite her attempts to control it, she started to cry. "That's not even the worst part."

She was sobbing, hard. He didn't seem to care, though, jumping right back in her face.

"When one of the marines actually had the back bone to try and save you from yourself, you broke his arm, knocked out two teeth, and kicked him in the bollocks so hard, he has to have testicle retrieval surgery."

Her tears made her vision too blurry to discern shapes.

"Then, you stormed through the camp, knocking down camps, and destroying millions in computer equipment. I don't even know why. Do you?"

"No." She said, through sobs of shame.

"Of course not. By the time anyone finally managed to track you down, you'd stumbled into a damn Gundark's nest, and were so drunk you didn't even notice them. Fortunately, Sanguine'ar was able to kill them, and keep you where you were until I was able to catch up. Then, when I try to bring you back, and this was before I was really angry; you punched me in the eye."

She wiped away her tears enough to see the purple-black ring around his right eye.

"And, I'm sure you can imagine how easy all of this was to explain away to the Jedi. A padawan has to be carried back, possibly suffering from a concussion. Massive damage to the camp, I have a black eye, one marine has to go to the ER, and the others can't stop laughing whenever your name comes up."

Kre seemed to calm down. Her instincts told her that just meant the worst was about to come.

"I thought you were better than this, Setress, I really did. Do you know, what the worst part about this is?"

"No." She said, still sobbing.

"It means, I can't trust you. I'm so disappointed in you." He turned, and walked back to the window. "Get out."

His last few words cut deeper than anything else he'd said. As she stumbled out of his room, she felt defeated. Completely and utterly smashed and broken. Her sobs echoed down the halls, a wail of self-hatred, and regret. She was only a few feet away when she heard him roar, followed by the sound of something smashing against the wall. Before she could really start to think about what was happening, Sanguine'ar whisked her away.

The two of them quickly made their way back to her quarters on the ship. Sanguine'ar sat them down on the edge of the bed, holding Setress.

"Shh." Sanguine'ar said. "It's alright. It's alright."

"H-he ha-hat-hates me." She sobbed into Sanguine'ar's chest.

"No, he doesn't. He just mad. Yes, he's mad at you, and rightly so, but-" She pushed Setress back a little, looking into her eyes. "Right now, he's even more mad at himself. He meant a lot of what he said, but he blames himself for it. He thinks that it's his fault that you did this."

"Wha-what? Why?" The tears had started to slow.

"It's his job to groom us to take on the responsibility of being Lords of the Sith, but he himself hasn't been in that position long. He thinks that in giving us so much lee-way, he's responsible for this. Besides, it obvious to see that you two have a special, and growing attachment. Right now, he's tearing up his room, destroying a lot of stuff, because he's so mad at himself. Later, he'll calm down, and then get mad because he ruined stuff he didn't want to."

"S-so, he-he doesn't ha-hate me?"

"No, Setress. Like I said, he's furious with you, but he doesn't hate you. Whatever damaged you did, you can fix, and earn back his trust. You just have to show him that you're really ready to make the commitment. Just, give him some space, and work on fixing what can be fixed, and replacing what can't. It won't be easy, but you can do it. If you're really interested in getting back on his good side."

"D-do you t-think he'll hurt me?" The last of her sobs were finally working their way out of their system.

"I doubt it. Try to relax for a bit, Setress. Start working on everything tomorrow, alright?" Sanguine'ar asked. Setress nodded. "Alright." The older apprentice got up, and walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Sanguine'ar let out a deep sigh. In truth, she had no idea if she was right about Kre. The closest think that she could recall from Ana was after Ana admitted to her affair. That ended with Kre storming Alzerath's compound, and killing anyone who got in his way. For all Sanguine'ar knew, Kre was on his way up right now to kill Setress.

"Please, let me be right." Sanguine'ar prayed. She took a deep breath, and made her way off the ship. The mess Setress had made was massive, and was going to take a lot of work to fix.


	27. Anticlimactic

_Yeah, it's short, and kinda pointless, but oh well._

Setress sat in the room she shared with Skywalker. The only light came from the outside viewport, blue light shifting and flowing over the ship. Skywalker's flagship was heading back to Courscant, bringing all of the clones with them. Brooding in the darkness, she went over her last conversation with her true master.

"Kill them." He said. His eyes, piercing with anger, bearing down on her. "Kill Grievous, and bring me his face plate. Kill the Senator, like I told you to do once already. Do not fail me."

She spun her lightsabers in her palms. Her anger kept her warm, even in this cold room. She focused on her targets, reaching out to watch them through the Force. She saw Grievous pacing back and forth in his cell. His cybernetic arms had been replaced with frail replacements, likely barely strong enough to get his massive frame out of bed in the morning. She could feel his anger and shame building. A few years in here, and his spirit might break completely. Or he might break out in a few weeks. Either way, Kre wanted the problem solved forever.

It wasn't going to be easy getting to him, or getting out. There were no large vents leading into his cell, or apparent weakness in the wall. Several clones stood guard outside the force field leading to his cell. She'd likely have to kill them. Good, she needed as many outlets for her rage as she could find. The more she studied the prison through her vision in the Force, the more it seemed like she'd have to go with a straight rampage. Even better, though, she doubted her master would be pleased with the ensuing mess. Maybe, she'd be able to charm some of the security team to look the other way, or cause some kind of diversion.

Her vision swam and spiraled as she shifted her focus to an easier target.

The Senator was sound asleep in his bed. On the surface, everything appeared to be the same as the last time she saw it. Looking closer, though, she noticed a few subtle changes. The windows and locks were reinforced. The doors were thicker, and there were sensors of some kind around the room. Maybe, if he decided to walk onto the balcony, she could just pull him off. The long fall, and constant air traffic, might distort any evidence that his tragic 'accident' had been helped along.

The door to the room opened, but she didn't move. She felt Skywalker take a seat on the bed next to hers, waiting for her to acknowledge him. They sat there in silence for over an hour. Neither of them spoke, or even moved.

"Ahsoka," Skywalker finally said. Setress didn't stir. Through the Force, she continued to examine her targets, hoping Skywalker would eventually just leave. "Ahsoka." He said again, louder this time. Setress fought to keep her face still and emotionless. "Ahsoka." This time, louder still.

"What?" She tried to keep her voice flat.

"I wanted to talk to you, to- apologize, for the way I've been acting recently. I've taken a lot of frustration out on you, and you didn't deserve it."

"No, I didn't," She opened her eyes, the yellow orbs distorted by her contacts. "Frankly, master, I don't know what your problem has been. It's starting to get really old."

"That Sith is my problem, Ahsoka. Ever since he's arrived, it feels like an oppressive, dark, shadow has fallen over the galaxy. Just look at the damage he's managed to cause in the short time he's been here. Duchess Satine dead, Mandalore re-arming, one of the most stalwart knights falling to the Dark Side, Dromund Kaas back in Sith hands, hell, just look at your leg. That's because of him!"

"No, master, it isn't. My leg is like this because I failed to protect myself. It's not as if Kre stood there, and watched the terentatak smash me into a wall. He wasn't even in the same area in the tomb."

"Maybe, but how did a creature, that is supposed to be extinct, show up there in the first place?"

"It's not as if their disappearance from the galaxy is anything new, master. Terentataks have vanished before, only to re-emerge latter, when the Dark Side was strong in the galaxy."

"Perhaps, but it seems like too big of a coincidence that they just happened to be in the same tomb you were in. I'm not even sure that's the worst thing he's done to you. By his very existence, he broke our connection in the Force as master and padawan, and made you addicted to his power."

"Master, I don't think he did that on purpose. He's...strange, honestly. I don't quite grasp how he connects with the Force, and his principles; well, they aren't like anything we thought we knew about how Sith acted. I'll admit, he can be angry, spiteful, and cruel-"

"You say, that, but it sounds like you actually like him." Skywalker said.

"I do. While he can be all of those things, he can be so much more. He's decisive, intelligent, open, and can act with real honor. Despite everything that's happened to him, everything that will happen, he keeps going. He has his down times, but he always pushes himself back up. Besides, you've seen the things he's done. Freeing all of those slaves, bringing them into the Empire, and fighting right alongside his men.

"When we're together, he's not overbearing, but he doesn't completely ignore me. He guides me when I need it, but he's not afraid to let me make my own mistakes. When I do screw up, he might get mad, but he never physically takes it out on me. Just a couple days ago, I decided to try out the _Blood's _on-board bar. I got completely smashed, and did a lot of stupid things. He was so furious, I thought he was going to kill me. Sure, he yelled at me, made me feel pretty miserable, but he took most of it out on himself." Setress stared past Skywalker, her eyes losing focus.

"It sounds like you admire him. Almost like-" Skywalker stopped, spinning the words over in his head. "Like you're attracted to him."

"I am. Besides, you've seen him. He's handsome, with a perfect six-pack, chiseled pecks, and those broad shoulders" She actually shuddered for a second, remembering the image of him sitting up in his bed roll. "What sane girl wouldn't be?"

"The kind that remembered he's killed a lot of people in the past, especially Jedi. The kind that remembers that he hates the Jedi Order, and the Republic."

"Now, that's not true, master. He hates the Jedi, true, but not the Republic. He certainly isn't the Republic's biggest fan, but I haven't seen anything to suggest that he hates it outright." She studied Skywalker's face, looking for any reaction. She expected anger, or betrayal, or something like that. Yet, that's not what she saw. "Now you're going to lecture me on why romantic connections in general are bad, more so when the person is a Sith."

"No." He said, shocking her. "I'm just going to tell you to be careful, and that some people aren't what you think they are. Also, tell him, if he hurts you, I'll kill him." Setress couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will, master." Skywalker got up, and walked out of the room. "Huh. Did not see that coming." She knew her true master had been witness to the whole thing, and was probably just as surprised as she was. A sharp pang of sadness hit her, just then. She didn't even know if Kre still felt anything, other than extreme annoyance, for her. Still, she hoped. They still had a few hours before they'd reach Courscant. A few hours with nothing to do. She laid down, closed her eyes, and let her hands wander across her body, imagined pictures of Kre in her mind.

He moved in a kind of trance. His arms worked back and forth across the work bench on instinct, grabbing a different tool, positioning a plate, switching out different components, all without any kind of conscious thought. It was the same kind of trance he'd go into when building a lightsaber, except he was not building a weapon of destruction. As the sparks died down, and the whirling sound of grinder died, he moved the pieces to a stand, and examined his work.

The plates were made of beskar and covered the biceps, forearms, thighs, calves, feet, head, chest, and upper back. A strong polymer, of his master's design, covered the joints, neck, and stomach. Anything short of artillery or high-grade explosives would have a hard time punching a hole through the armor. Inside, a ballistic mesh covered by a gel polymer worked to keep the body cool, and absorb shock. The wiring and circuitry for the armor was weaved into the mesh, adding strength to both. On the back, special vents worked to either heat up, or cool off, the body to avoid pick-up by heat sensors.

Unlike traditional Sith powered armors, which had controls on the upper chest. He'd moved the control systems to a special, protected panel, on the left forearm. This eliminated the massive vulnerable spot that had cost many Sith their lives. Pressing a button by the elbow would cause the panel to shoot up, allowing her to adjust the suits cooler and heater, and activate the energy shield he'd built into it.

To protect the waist, he built a reinforced belt, that contained several packs and open slots. On the left was a spot to holster a lightsaber. An extra hard explosives container sat on the right to counter balance it. The plates and belt were painted the same crimson red that was found on the Imperial banner. The secondary areas were painted a midnight black.

The helmet's visor and optical sensors were dived into two eye pieces, that added to the cybernetic skull appearance. A ventilation system around the mouth spread down, past the chin, making it look like the armor was wearing a permanent and evil frown. Inside, he'd built in a mix of standard Imperial military issue, and modernized computer systems. This created a more stream-lined and informative HUD. Anyone wearing the helmet would be able to easily monitor shield strength, remaining energy in the batteries, track locations of projectiles like mortars and grenades, monitor air temperature, and could quickly asses the presence of any ambient toxins.

There was also a radar system, that would show the distance of nearby friendly targets. If the computer systems were able to establish an uplink with navigation satellites, it would also function as a mini-map. With a simple voice command, the wearer could bring up a large area map, open and switch between communication channels, or even turn on music.

The wearer would strike fear in their enemies, and inspire their allies with their awesome visage.

Kre activated his personal com. "Sanguine'ar," he started, "meet in my chambers."

"_Yes, my lord._" She said. There was a knock at his door a few minutes later.

"Enter." He said.

"You called for my- what is that?" She asked, pointing to the empty suit of armor.

"That, is your new armor _Lord _Sanguine'ar."

"'_Lord_'?" Her jaw was slightly agape.

"Indeed. For the way you handled yourself during the battle, and have taken charge of the reconstruction, excavations, and even to a lesser extent the training of the acolytes, you've earned it. From here on out, Sanguine'ar, all will recognize you as a true Lord of the Sith. You'll be allowed to take your own apprentices, begin work on your own personal interests, and build your own power base. From here on, you will have less direct input and guidance from me.

"However, I am still Emperor. Your word will never supersede mine. Your orders will still come from me, and you will still obey them. This is the next step on your path to attaining true power. With that privilege, also comes far greater responsibilities. I will come down on your failures much harder. Lost battles that you command will be squarely on your shoulders."

"I understand, master. I will not fail you."

"Now, before we continue, let's get you into this armor. What kind of under ware are you wearing?"

"Why does that matter?" She asked.

"If you're wearing something meant more for visual appeal, then practicality, you'll need to change. If you're not wearing any, you need to put some on. Preferably something that offers at least a little coverage of the legs. Trust me when I say you don't want to go into this without protecting your skin." He said. To his surprise, Sanguine'ar disrobed in front of him.

"What about this?" She asked. She had on a simple, white, under shirt, and military issue boxers.

"Perfect." He beckoned her over to the stand. She stood next to it, her arms held out to her sides, and her legs slightly splayed. He held out the leg plates, first, loosening the seals on the plates. Sanguine'ar carefully stepped into them, but she had trouble getting past the gel. "It's always like that at first," he told her. "After you've worn them for a bit, the gel will adjust to your body shape. When she'd managed to fit them on correctly, Kre clamped down the plates, creating a tight seal.

Next, he laid the boots in front of her. Unlike the main body components, the boots and helmet didn't have the gel inserts, allowing them to slide on much easier. She slid her feet into the hard, metal, boots, pushing down on the souls. The three parts clamped together, locking themselves in.

"What's with the long talons?" She asked.

"It looks mean, and it works wonders if you need to kick someone."

"I see." Next, he pulled the torso components down her body. Before he clamped down the chest and back plates, she had to pull on the arm coverings. The two pieces locked together just past the shoulder.

"Are you able to breathe alright?"

"Yes, master."

"Good." He hooked the clamps into their locking components, and clamped them down. The sudden force caused her to gasp. "Take a deep breath, and hold it for about thirty seconds." He finished clamping down the pieces on her arms while she waited for the gel to adjust to her. "And, exhale."

"Ha." She said, as the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Now, for the final pieces." He pulled the belt off and handed to her. Next, he took down the helmet off the stand, and handed that to her too. Sanguine'ar rolled it over her head, twisted it to the right, then the left. "Tell me when the HUD activates."

"It's on." She said.

"Good." Over the next half hour, he explained everything about the armor, and how to use it. "Now, try walking around. The motorized joints are a bit tricky at first."

"Yes, master." She raised her leg to take a step forward, and was thrown onto her back. "Ow."

"That's going to happen, a lot, while you get used to it. Having to get up from a fall is actually a good way to learn. When your able to walk around without falling, try running, then do some saber moves."

"Yes, master." She attempted to push herself up, but was thrown off balance, and landed on her face.

"Keep at it." Kre stepped around her, and headed towards the door. "When you're done, meet me on the bridge."

"Yes, master."


	28. Prep Work

_It's amazing how having nothing to do kills creativity._

Setress walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, completely aloof. The outfit she'd put together when she first joined Kre continued to draw strange looks from the padawans and knights. Some seemed genuinely confused. Others clearly disapproved. Between them, and the people who gave her looks of admiration, she was having a great deal of fun. Whenever someone would scoff, she would deliberately turn to them, and strike a quick pose, showcasing her body. They would quickly turn up their noses, and stomp away.

Whenever someone would looked at her longingly, she'd do whatever she could, shy of exposing herself, to tease them. She enjoyed making them want her more, twisting their suppressed desire for the touch and affection of another. That void in their heart that left them open to her machinations.

Seeing the futile longing in their eyes made her start to question the void in her own heart. How open to such manipulation was she? How badly was she being manipulated by her own desire? She could have had anyone of these desperate toss pots do anything she asked, with only the faintest hints of a chance with her. Could Kre do the same to her? Was he doing the same to her? She wanted to think she had more control over herself then that. That she was confident enough in herself to be able to walk away from a bad deal.

"You're losing it." She said to herself. "If anyone is playing anyone else, you're playing him." The early light of the sun was shining through the tall windows. From here, Ahsoka could see several important buildings. The senate tower, which always seemed like an odd name to her, the apartment building where senators would often stay, and the top of the prison.

She and Skywalker were to remain at the Temple for the next week and a half. The way she saw it, that would give her just enough time to assassinate both the senator, and Grievous, without creating too much suspicion. Because so much time had already elapsed, she decided to target the senator first. Her plan was brilliant, at least she thought so.

She has noticed, in her few days back, that several padawans seemed to have adopted a more liberal style of dress. She'd take two of the most attractive of the females, and position them in such a way as to attract his attention. Then, she'd have them kill him, doing the hard work for her. Then, all she'd have to do is get rid of any evidence of what happened.

There was a strange heating sensation in the back of her mind. She assumed it must have been Kre voicing his disagreement, without actually having to speak. As much as Force users telepathic communication could be considered speech, at any rate.

"Alright, fine." She sighed. "I'll come up with a new plan." Her eyes shot open, and a wicked grin spread across her lips. "Perfect."

"No, that wouldn't work either." Kre deleted another option from his datapad. The night air of Dromund Kaas was hot and wet. It made his clothes cling to his skin, and sweat dripped down his forehead and neck, but he still preferred it to being cooped up on a ship. "Maybe if we dismantle the mechanisms that start the nuclear fusion process- no. That could destroy the entire settlement. Damn." The _Malevolence _was still being used to power the base, but it's fuel tanks were running dangerously low. A few more day, and it wouldn't be able to break the planets gravitational hold. A week, and it would shut down completely.

"If we get some solar panels, maybe we could jerry-rig it so- no, that wouldn't work either. They'd have to be massive." He was out of ideas. Kre slumped forward in defeat, he didn't have a clue what he would do. What any of them would do. He felt one of the freed slaves approaching him."

"My lord?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Kre answered. He didn't even turn to acknowledge the other's presence. The man radiated nervousness and uncertainty, traits Kre didn't have the patience to entertain.

"There's a call for you, from someone named Ahsoka Tano. It's originating from Courscant."

"Patch it through."

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed, and ran off. Kre took out his holocommunicator. The small device started beeping, a bright, white, light pulsed on and off. With a heavy sigh, he activated the device, a blue-white representation of Setress formed above it.

"What is it?"

"_Kre, I need your help for a special project._" Kre stared at her. First, to figure out what gave her the gall to abandon titular formalities, second to figure out what she meant. The two stared at each other, Kre's face frozen in a scowl, Setress' increasing looking more and more worried. Against his better judgment, Kre decided to trust her.

"Fine. What kind of help do you need?" He asked.

"_A small amount of man power. I can't trust any of the locals for this project. I just need one person, preferably able to work quietly._" Kre picked up the urgent look in her eyes, and shifting of the muscles in her face, begging him to trust her. He thought he understood.

"Fine. Try not to screw this up, I can't afford to funnel men to you."

"_I understand, Kre._" Her eyes dropped to the floor, and she shifted unsteadily on her feet.

"Was there something else?"

"_Ha-have we been screwed up?_" There was a desperate hopefulness in her voice, something that he'd learned to hate. Something he'd heard from Ana after she'd betrayed him.

"Yes." He said. Oddly, he found himself wondering if she deserved to know the truth, or if she deserved the kindness of sugar-coating it.

"_Is it permanent?_"

"I don't know, Ahsoka. There's definitely been some damage. I'm not sure I can trust your ability to commit, or stay loyal. And frankly, Se-Ahsoka, I have bigger things to worry about right now."

"_I see._" She was barely holding back a sob, her lip quivered, and her shoulders pushed forward. Without another word, she ended the holocall. Kre went back to searching for new solutions to the energy problem, pretending that the bad feeling in his gut didn't exist.

Setress fought the urge to break down and cry where she was. Losing it in the Temple would end badly for everybody. An emotional tempest stormed in her mind, anger at herself, regret for her actions, and confusion about the future tore her away from her work. She had to stop thinking about something so comparatively small.

Instead, she decided to do as he would do. And that meant focusing on her mission to the exclusion of all else. This mission was risky, if she failed, she could risk exposing everything. If she were Kre, she would kill herself rather than taking that risk. Still, the more time she spent on this, the less time she'd be able to spend elsewhere, and that made her angry.

Her new plan meant that the Senator had to die first, which was easier said than done. He'd improved his security more than she thought, even going so far as to employ a litany of food testing droids. His penthouse suite was covered in security cameras, and protected by a large cadre of body guards. The vents had all had laser detection grids and carbon fiber grates installed. The grates would be easy to get through, but she doubted she'd be able to maneuver through the laser grid.

The only opportunity she saw was an upcoming trip back to his home planet. It wouldn't be hard for her to sabotage the shuttle, causing it's complete destruction not long after take-off. Unfortunately, there were another 200 names on the passenger manifest. She doubted Kre would be happy with the collateral damage. "Maybe Alana could-" her voice trailed off. Yes, that would have to do. She would have Agents Alana and Zanders try and change the manifest, flagging at least a few of the families as suspected Separatist spies. By the time security had it sorted out, the ship would be little more than rubble.

It wasn't perfect, but it was something. She waited to see if Kre would challenge the idea. She didn't feel anything so, either he approved, or he'd stopped caring. This was it, then. All she had to do now was rig up a bomb powerful enough to take out the shuttle. The parts for it shouldn't be too find lying around the temple, she just needed the right ones to make it divert attention away from her. Maybe onto one of the street gangs, or a rogue mercenary group.

"I still don't see how that would help, Lord Sanguine'ar." Kre said. The two Sith looked over a diagram for a small nuclear reactor, the holographic display filling a large part of the War Room. "Just trying to get a hold of enough fissle material to power the central reactor would be next to impossible."

"I see your point, my lord. What if we repurposed some of the cores from the missles?"

"A smart idea, but they're not designed for that kind of prolonged output. What we really need to do is find the Lightening Spires, or the Geo Thermal plant. Preferably both."

"Do you think they're still standing?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"Not likely. They were probably leveled a long time ago. Still," He switched the hologram from the reactor to the Lightening Spires that had once darted the planet long ago. "If certain parts are still intact, it wouldn't take too long to get them back up and running again."

"I'll have the acolytes start working sifting through the information left behind by the Separatists. Maybe they found something that can point us to an answer."

"Do it. Then, send a message to Setress, tell her to return to Dromund Kaas as soon as she can, once her 'special project' is complete."

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"Always. But, for now, we just need to focus on solving one issue at a time."

"Yes, my lord." Sanguine'ar bowed, and left. Kre fought the urge to vomit all over the display table. The room was practically freezing, but sweat was pouring down him. His skin seemed like it was getting paler every minute, and the yellow mottling had spread over most of his body. His clothing managed to keep most of it hidden, enough to stop people from asking any prying questions, at least. It was a small victory, but even small victories mattered in battles like this.

The roiling and pressure in his stomach kept growing. He'd resisted tortures of all kinds before, but he knew sheer will power wasn't going to win this fight. Not when winning meant he'd lose. He felt curiosity and concern growing in his mind, but it wasn't his. Kre didn't acknowledge Ahso- Setress' concern. He could barely keep it in as it was, and he still had another four decks to go. Any lapse in focus, and sanitization would have a real problem on their hands.

The lift slowed to a stop, and the doors open. Like a flash, Kre ran down the corridor, into his small room, and skidded into the bathroom. With a sick heave, he lurched into the refresher. After the first bout, it was like someone turned on the tap, and not eating much didn't help. It didn't take long for him to empty out his stomach, which made it somewhat easier to control. It felt like it took hours for the lurching to finally stop. His body was sore, from his legs to his throat. Even his arms burned.

Kre wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked in the shallow refresher.

"Oh, that's not good." He said. He had expected to see partially digested food and black bile, both of which were present, and in large amounts. What worried him was the blood in his sick. There wasn't just a few drops, either. It practically covered every square centimeter of the refresher. Normally the site of blood, even his own, didn't disturb him. For some reason, his legs started to shake, and he was starting to feel nauseous. Kre slumped down onto the cold floor of the bathroom, the icy metal felt good on his burning muscles.

On the opposite wall, he could see a reflection of himself. He was almost white, and the yellow mottling had spread up his neck. "Well, isn't that just tan fucking fastic." He groaned. He felt himself sliding down the side of the refresher onto the floor as the light faded around him.

Setress made her way through the pathways of Courscant's lower level bazaar. Vendors were peddling their wares, yelling at her to get her attention, but she ignored them. She had come here to get the parts she needed for her bomb, but they were proving to be more elusive than she first thought. Ironically, it wasn't the combustible materials, or the catalyst, that was hard to find. It was the casing and trigger mechanisms. With the war taking such a toll on the Republic's resources, they were starting to look to just about any source for their supplies.

It was becoming more economical for smugglers to sell their explosive components to the Republic, then on the black market. She was starting to get frustrated. Setress decided to take a break, and get something to eat. She picked up a roasted nuna leg from one of mobile vendors, and took a seat at one of the collapsible tables. It wasn't long before she started getting some attention. Unwanted attention.

"Hey, baby," some human called out to her. He had several tattoos on his arm, up to his face, and his clothes looked trashy. Definitely a gangbanger. The four other guys he was with didn't look any better. "Why don't you come over here, and snack on some real meat?"

"Sorry, but nuggets don't cut it for me." The rest of the walking trash started laughing at his expense. The human turned red, said something less than positive about her mother, and stormed off. Almost immediately, a massive Houk approached her.

"Tiny human have tiny tool." He bellowed. Setress almost fell out of her chair as his rancid breath washed over her. "Redjrick not have tiny tool." He grabbed her hand, and pressed it against his crotch. He definitely wasn't lying, it felt like he was smuggling a tree trunk in his pants.

"You certainly do not. Still, I don't do-" She stopped and thought about it. Houks around here tended to work as muscle for some the mid-range criminal syndicates. The kind of syndicates who might have what she was working for.

"You not do what?" He asked.

"I meant to say I don't work for credits. I need something a bit more real."

"What pretty orange girl want?" The Houk was leaning down towards her, his breath was rancid, her eyes started to water.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, if you can get me a casing and timed trigger for a half-kilo bomb. I'm sure a handsome, smart, Houk like yourself could get what I need, no problem." She smiled, and traced his neck flab with her index finger.

"Redjrick get. Pretty orange girl stay here!" He wandered off, as fast as his fat legs would carry him, to get the parts she asked for.

"I feel sorry for whoever is on the receiving end of that thing. I should probably wash this hand in acid before I eat anything." She said to herself. A sudden feeling of pain tore her attention away from her violated hand. It wasn't her pain, but she could tell it was intense, almost nausea inducing. She was afraid of what that meant for Kre. The urge to get up, and run back to the Temple to contact Dromund Kaas was overwhelming. Setress knew, though, that there wasn't anything she could do about his pain from here, so she stayed. Completing her mission would at least take at least one thing off his mind.

"Me back!" She heard Redjrick yell. The Houk came running down the path, carrying a small box. "Redjrick have 'em!" He dropped the box on her table, pushing it towards her. "Now Redjrick get you."

"I guess you're right. Follow me, you big, sexy, lizard." He took his hand, and led him down one of the narrow back alleys. The constant noise of the bazaar drowned out his pained screams, and the smells of the street carts covered the stench of his burning flesh. With a smile on her face, and the box in hand, Setress made her way out of these filthy slums, and back to the upper levels.


	29. Killing the Senator

_Have I mentioned that I'm working on creating a gaming commentary channel? Well, I'm working on creating a gaming commentary channel, and you should come check it out when it's up and running._

The bomb in hand, Setress confidently made her way to the space port. The Jedi had detailed layouts of the building that any member of the order, padawan and up, could access. With a structure like this, maintained by the government for public use, she wasn't likely to run into any sudden surprises, or security upgrades like she would in the Senator's apartment building.

The anticipation was intense. She couldn't wait for the inevitable release, that final conclusion that made it all worth it. That warm feeling that would fill her body, and leave her trembling in ecstasy in it's wake. It was so close, she could practically taste it.

The taxi slowed down, and pulled up to the off-loading lane. Setress jumped out, and made her way to the passenger terminal. "Terminal 12-A." She said. She made her way through the throngs of people to the security check point. Setress quickly took in the situation, making not of where the stationary security cameras were, and where the droids were buzzing around. The box containing her bomb wouldn't warrant much suspicion from a cursory visual inspection, but the scanners could pick up the combustible components.

She approached the check-point, and walked through the detectors. The sensors started blaring, and one of the droids approached her.

"_Halt,"_ the droid said. "_Identify yourself."_

"Padawan-learner Ahsoka Tano." The droid scanned her, and confirmed her identity.

"_State your business here._"

"It's classified, Jedi business."

"_Move along._" The droid waved her through. She quickly made her way to the maintenance area, dodging the cameras as best she could. When no one was looking, she slipped into the maintenance room. The small storage area held a tug, and some basic equipment to clear the tarmac for landing ships. A small maintenance team sat on the other side of the room, smoking and talking amongst themselves.

Setress used the Force to cause some boxes and equipment down. The workers stood up, confused. A few of them went to investigate, leaving just one. With a simple mind trick, she convinced the worker to take an early lunch. With all of the workers distracted, she quickly made her way outside.

Getting to the shuttle from here would be the simplest part of the mission. She activated her stealth field generator, and ran across the white duracrete. There weren't any people out here, and the droids weren't equipped with stealth scanners. Anyone looking on from the space port would just see another heat wave rising from the ground.

The Senator's shuttle was just starting passenger boarding, starting with the VIPs. That meant, there wouldn't be very many, if any, people near where she was going to plant the bomb. She sprinted the rest of the way, and jumped up the landing gear. The ports lead into the cargo hold, an incredibly spacious chamber that looked like it could hold a whole platoon.

"What a waste." She said to herself. "Kre could have this retrofitted into a front-line drop ship in less than two days." Setress put her criticism aside, and focused on her mission. She was here to kill a Senator, not complain about their decadence. She had reached the door when she heard someone coming. Not sure she would be able to sneak by someone in the narrow corridors, she took up a position next to the door. One of the flight attendants walked in, carrying someone's luggage.

Setress silently stepped behind the attendant, and snapped her neck. She quickly hid the body under a pile of bags, made her way out of the hold. Another attendant was coming down the corridor, her way. She was too far to head back, and there was no way he wouldn't notice her. That left just one option.

Setress closed the distance between the two of them, faster than the attendant could react.

"What the-" was all the man could say. Setress grabbed his chin and the back of his head. With a quick jerk, he went limp. She let the body lie there, hoping she'd be able to make it back before anyone noticed.

After a short run, she made it to her target; the kitchen. With a high-class shuttle like this, they used actual gasses and stoves, rather than the pre-packaged meals. She turned all of the gas jets on, placed and set the bomb, and made her way out. Using the Force, she broke the internal locking mechanisms. The gas would fill the room, creating a giant pressure container. When the bomb went off, the pressure from the exploding gas would tear the ship apart.

She quickly made her way back the way she came, grabbing the body she had left, and carrying it back into the cargo hold. Setress hastily through the body into a pile of luggage, and jumped down one of the ports for the landing gear as it was closing. She made her way to the only restaurant in the space port with a balcony, where she could watch the fire works.

Setress watched the shuttle slowly rise into the sky, it's purple-grey hull reflecting the bright sunlight. Not for the first time, she felt a pang of guilt about what was about to happen. Oh, not for the Senator, she understood why he needed to die. Setress was actually looking forward to it. One more problem would be solved, and with a fiery explosion to boot. She wished she could have seen the look of terror in his face as the inferno tore through the cabin to consume him. Surely, it would be one of those memories to last a life time.

It was all of the other people that were about to die that was giving her pause. Two hundred and fifty other people were on that shuttle, mostly families. In another minute and a half, they too would be raining over the city in millions of fiery pieces. Maybe that was the point of this mission, though. Maybe Kre was showing her the importance of knowing when to act, and how. Maybe he was trying to show her how quickly things can escalate, and just how bad it could become. Maybe she was just thinking too much into this, and all he really wanted was the Senator dead.

She supposed it didn't really matter, in the end. The Senator would be dead, Grievous would soon join him, and Kre would happy. If that wasn't the case, hopefully he'd at least be a bit less angry. That would be a victory in and of itself. She looked through the Force one more time, to see if she could figure out where Kre was at mentally. She was immediately beset by strange visions.

Twisted dreams, like some kind of psychotic dreamscape. People would shift and twist, until they looked more like hell-spawn. Verdant field combusted and morphed into some sort of ephemeral...thing. And- beetles? Lots of beetles. The insects were crawling all over her, in her mouth, up her nostrils. They burrowed into her skin, cut into her montrals and lekku, and dug into her eyes. She let out a sharp scream, and tried to brush them off of her.

Setress snapped back to reality when a loud and powerful explosion rocked the restaurant balcony she was on. The fireball made her eyes water, insuring her they were in fact still there, and the heat caused her to break out sweating. There was one thing she hadn't counted on, though, and it was currently raining down all over the place.

A rather large piece of debris, probably from the hull, came flying towards her. She jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the chunk of shuttle. The impromptu artillery took out the balcony, restaurant, over a dozen people, and slid into the lower speeder lanes.

"Bollocks." She whispered to herself. "No one's going to be happy about this." Fire crews and security droids were swarming the scene almost immediately, trying to halt the spread of the chaos, and free people from the wrecked buildings. Setress tried to slip away in the confusion, but one of the clones in the fire crew recognized her.

"Commander Tano," he started. "We need your help here, sir. There are hundreds of people trapped inside, and that building is going to collapse. We need your help to clear the entrance, so we can get these people out."

She stifled a frustrated sigh. "You got it." She said. Setress focused on some smaller pieces of rubble, hoping to create an open large enough for a few people to get through at a time.

"Perfect, Commander." The clone said. "Alright, hurry up, you people need to get out of there." A small stream of people started to pour through, all of them in a panic. She couldn't really blame them. Where she in their position, weak and powerless, she would probably be scared witless too. Above her, she could hear the sound of the supports groaning under the increased pressure. There was no way they were going to be able to get all of the people in there out before it collapsed.

"Move, move, move!" The clone urged. Setress heard a low rumbling sound coming from the lower levels of the building. Curious, she tilted her head, and focused on the growing sound.

"Oh crap." She said. A flash inferno was tearing its way through the building. She dropped her control over the rubble she was holding up, but it was too late. Time seemed to slow as the inferno approached. People were consumed, and immediately vaporized by the intense heat. The clone screamed in agony as he started to cook inside his armor. The sound was quickly cut off as the hellish rumble of the blaze overtook him, too.

Her skin began to blister and burn as the blaze grew closer, super-heating the air around her. Sweat beaded on her brow, and immediately evaporated. Her heart pounded in her chest, as the fear grew within her. There was no way she'd be able to dodge in time.

Suddenly, something hard and fast hit her, knocking her out of the way. "What the hell?" She asked, shocked. Her savior held out a hand to help her up.

"Careful, Ahsoka, I might not be there to save you next time." The stranger said as he was walking away. His voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Do I know you?" She asked. The stranger turned for a brief second, letting her catch a glimpse of the face under the hood. "Lux?.." She couldn't believe it. Her amazement was cut short by a sudden realization. "Kre is going to be pissed."


	30. Long Live the King

Kre heaved violently, and spewed all over the lining of the sick bucket by the bed. Sweat saturated his body, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable. Not that the constant migraine, incredibly high fever, and aching muscles weren't already doing that. To make matters worse, he was only in phase two of the withdrawal. He had at least another three weeks before he would be back to normal. At least, as normal as he could get, without the stims that had been pumped through his system nearly every day for the last seven years. He'd be lucky if he would be able to walk without aid in a month.

He tried his best to stay focused on how near the end was. A difficult task when every nerve in your body screams in agony, and everything you eat gets brought back up. He hadn't been on a scale, but he estimated he's lost kilograms in less than a week. Not a safe amount of weight to lose, less so when his appetite had all but died after he got to this wretched time. Thinking about the past brought up a renewed feeling of home sickness, and nostalgia.

"Great." He said, between gags. Now he was sick, angry, and depressed. He wanted so bad to blame someone for this. The Dark Council and Imperial Intelligence for pushing this stim on him? Ana for all the things she'd done wrong? Maybe Nallek for not being by his side in all of this? Or perhaps Setress, for causing him so much stress, he was probably developing ulcers? He really wanted to blame those Gungan creatures he'd learned about recently, just for existing.

In the end, though, there was no one really to blame. Except, of course, for the Gungans, but that was a different matter.

The door to his room opened, and a medic walked. The zabrak, one of the freed slaves, wore a plain grey coat, and white gloves. He carried a small kit with him, containing some sort of evil device, no doubt. Behind him was Lord Sanguine'ar. The only other, living, Lord of the Sith had insisted that he seek aid for his condition. Though he was able to keep the cause of his sudden ailment a secret, he was too weak to put up much of a struggle. They had, however, managed to compromise on the location.

Kre didn't want the Imperials or acolytes to see him in this condition, so she had spirited him away to her room. Besides the two of them, only the medic was aware that there was a problem with the Emperor.

"My lord," the medic began, "we need to take your temperature, and assess your condition."

"Fine," Kre wheezed. "Just m-make it quick." The doctor pulled out a disposable tab thermometer, and jab it under his tongue. He waited about ten seconds, then pulled it out.

"Fifty-eight degrees." He said. "It's getting dangerous."

"Getting dangerous?" Sagnuine'ar balked. "He should be cooking alive at that temperature."

"P-purebloods have a high-higher base temperature than a lot of sapient creatures." Kre wheezed. "An adap-adaptation to-to our cold homeworld."

"I would highly recommend not talking anymore than necessary, my lord."

"Your op-opinion is noted."

"If your fever doesn't go down soon, we're going to need to take you to an actual hospital. As it stands now, you're in danger of dehydrating, and your body's metabolism has almost all but shut down. You won't be able to hand that for long."

"There's a line of succession in place for that." Kre said. The medic and Sanguine'ar looked to each other in disbelief.

"Did you just say what I think you said? You're willing to die because of your pride?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"I'm willing to die for the Empire, Setress. It won't do anyone any good to see me like this. If I have to die to keep this fragile nation intact, I will."

"My lord, you can't just-" The medic tried to protest. Sanguine'ar silenced him with a raised hand.

"Thank you, medic, you are dismissed for now."

"I- yes, my lords." The medic bowed, and left. Sanguine'ar pulled a chair up next to his bed, and sat down. She pulled out a data pad, and started surfing the holonet.

"Why are you still her-" Kre grabbed the sick bucket, and spewed into it again.

"I was going to leave, but it felt like I got smacked in the back of the head when I thought about it. I don't think she wants you to be alone."

"I see." A silence fell over them, except for Kre's coughing and gagging. He could feel Sanguine'ar's concern for his wellbeing. He did his best not to dwell on it. "Have you contacted Setress yet?"

"I tried, but she didn't answer. I'm going to try again in a few hours."

"Good. Let me know when yyyyooo..." Kre slipped out of consciousness.

Sanguine'ar marveled at just how vulnerable Kre was. He had survived more than most Jedi could hope to withstand in his life. Yet, here he was, completely at her mercy. He hadn't said anything about what he was suffering from, but he showed more than enough symptoms for her to realize he was going through some kind of drug withdrawal. While he was out, she planned to have a blood sample analyzed. Whatever he was on, she wanted to know, and Setress would likely want to know too.

Whatever it was, though, she knew it had to be bad. What she knew of ancient Sith tradition said that she could, and should, kill him now. He had clearly screwed up somewhere along the line, allowing himself to fall into such a state.

Sanguine'ar activated her lightsaber, eying the blade. There was no one around, she could do it now, and get it over with. The medic would have to go with whatever story she gave him. Then, she could take control of the Empire, halt all work on these asinine recovery jobs, and focus on rebuilding the Imperial war machine. Once she had control of the labor force, she could have factories up and running in no time. Without Kre's archaic attitudes toward personal honor, she would be free to make any number of back-room deals with the criminal underworld.

Without his curious (for a Sith) aversion to slavery, she would be free to work the new Imperials to the bone, if she had to.

All she had to do was drive the blade into his chest, to the hilt, or behead him. Yes, beheading was considered an indignity to the Sith, that would make the kill twice as sweet. Maybe Force lightning! Turn one of his own tricks against him! It wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as killing him with her own hands, though. All she'd have to do is get them around his neck and squeeze until-

There was that smacking feeling in the back of her head again, only more powerful. It was like someone had punched her in the back of the head. The jarring feeling snapped her out of her psychotic delirium, causing a massive backlash of guilt to set in.

Did she really think those things? Had she really thought about no, desired, killing Kre? Was this the Dark Side that Kre and Setress had sworn to serve? Oh, yes, she had turned her back on the Jedi, but she had never really given into the Dark Side. Now that she realized what she wanted to do to him, what she had almost done, she wondered if she really knew herself anymore. Had it not been for the ghost haunting her mind, would she have stopped? Would she have sacrificed her soul for the sake of a measly increase in her own, personal, power?

Deep in her gut, a word echoed, and she knew the truth. _Yes_. She, Barriss Offee, was lost. Now, there truly was only Sanguine'ar. As the blade receded, she slumped her head in shame, and mourned the loss of herself.

A strange feeling tore Setress' attention from the situation briefing. She felt like something was wrong on Dromund Kaas. She felt danger, then suddenly regret, guild, and sorrow.

"Padawan Tano, something to share you have?" Master Yoda asked.

"Huh? Oh," she said. "No, just a strange feeling. I apologize."

"Concerned you are. For someone close, perhaps?" She could tell Master Yoda wasn't going to let up.

"Yes. Actually, while we're on the subject," she hoped this next announcement would throw them off. "I believe Lux Bonteri is alive."

"Oh?" Anakin asked. "I thought you said Kre destroyed his ship, and no life pods jettisoned."

"That's what I thought. I didn't get a chance to ask him how he survived, though."

"Where did you see him?" This was from Master Secura. "If he really is a live, he could go a long way towards helping reach a long term peace solution; he'll be able to shed some light on what really happened to his mother, and speak on her behalf."

"It wasn't long after that shuttle explosion. I was helping civilians get out of a damaged building, but there was more damage than we thought. Something happened in the lower levels, causing a massive inferno to spread rapidly. My position put me right in front of the exit from the building. The blaze blasted out, and nearly incinerated me. Fortunately, someone managed to knock me out of the way before that happened. He was wearing a robe with a hood, so I didn't get a good look at his face, but the glimpse I got and his voice, all point to Lux."

"I think it would be a good idea to keep this information secret, at least until we know for sure." Skywalker said. "Even the rumor could bring unwanted attention to him."

"Discuss this new turn of events we must. Adjourned, this meeting is." The gathered Jedi got up, bowed, and left the Council Chambers. Setress and Skywalker casually walked through the halls, with no real goal. When they'd finally worked their way free of the others, Skywalker pulled her aside.

"Ahsoka, we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"I know you used to have a thing for Lux, Ahsoka. Senator Amidala didn't go into too many details, but it seemed like there was something serious forming."

"There was." Setress said, flatly. "Then he died, or I thought he did. Either way, I'm over it. He could disappear again tomorrow, and it wouldn't make any real difference to me."

"You're sure?" Setress could see genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yes, master, I'm sure. Besides, I've seen Kre with his shirt off. All I can say is; damn."

"I'd be much happier if you hooked with Lux over Kre." Skywalker said.

"Why?"

"He's closer to your age, he's a good kid, he's a lot safer, and there was something else. What was it?" She could tell he was being sarcastic about this last part. "Oh, yeah. Lux isn't a Sith."

"He also doesn't have a strong, confident, attitude, a unshakable sense of purpose, iron will, a deep voice, eyes that can cut through the platting on a cruiser, or something else. What was it?" Now it was Setress' turn to have a little fun. "Oh, yeah, a six pack you can cut diamonds on. I mean, his abs should be put on display at a museum. They could seriously turn a straight man gay in a matter of eight seconds, and a lesbian straight in half that."

"Alright, I get it, he's hot."

"I mean, if he went into male stripping, he'd suffocate under the mountain of credits."

"I get the picture, Ahsoka. Though, I'm pretty sure the blades, spikes, and bumps on his face might scare a lot of women away."

"Are you kidding? That just makes him even more mysterious, and dangerous. He's such a bad boy, but still really nice. And when he speaks to you, it resonates power, confidence, but still has this kind of sad ring that could make any girl's heart flutter. Oh, the things I would do to him given the chance."

"Ahsoka!" Skywalker cried. Setress smirked at him. Mission Accomplished. "That's way too much information. Especially here."

"Well, if you don't want the whole story, don't bring it u-" Her comlink started beeping. "Hold on, it looks like I have a call waiting for me...from Dromund Kaas?" That worried her. Kre wouldn't be contacting her here unless it was important.

"Go, I'll see you later." Skywalker said, waving her off. Setress calmly, but deliberately made her way to the comm room. She activated the large holoprojector, Sagnuine'ar's image filled a large space above it.

"Lord Sanguine'ar," Setress said, bowing. She didn't know if she was a lone, so it was important to maintain her facade. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing too important, Ahoska. I was just checking in on behalf of the Emperor, he was wanting an update on how things have been going for you after the battle."

"Well, there was one tragedy, yesterday. You remember that Senator who made that large donation to the Empire?" Sanguine'ar nodded, going along with the act. "Well, he died in a shuttle explosion."

"Really? Was it an accident?" Setress shook her head.

"Early reports are pointing to an improvised bomb, placed by one of the gangs from the lower levels. Even more tragic was the damage it caused. Over two hundred people were killed after massive pieces of the shuttle crashed into a building. It even nearly killed me."

"Oh no." Setress caught a hint of genuine concern in Sanguine'ar's voice. "Well, at least you're alright. I wish there was such good news here." Sanguine'ar's gaze fell.

"What's wrong?" Setress asked.

"The Emperor is-" she started, but stopped. "It's just- he needs your help on Dromund Kaas as soon as you can."

"I see. I'll talk to the Council, see if they won't let me go back soon. Tell Emperor Kre that I- well, tell him anything good."

"I will, when he's available. Take care of yourself, Ahsoka."

"You too, Sanguine'ar." The holocall ended, and Sanguine'ar's image disappeared with a snap.

"Sounds serious." Setress turned in a shock. Lux stood in the doorway of the comm room.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, shocked. "This place is supposed to be off limits to the public."

"I came to Courscant for a purpose, Ahsoka. Part of that reason was to talk to the Council. I've done that, which means I can move on to one of the other reasons I came to Courscant. The big reason." Lux walked up to her, only a few inches away.

"And what's that?" She took a few steps back.

"You." He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss. Before she could react, he was trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. She tried to push away, but he was stronger then he looked. He eventually broke off the kiss, but didn't let her go. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Yeah, great. Look, Lux, there's something you need to know." Lux let her go, and took a step back. Confusion was plain on his face. Setress wound her right arm back, and punched him in the stomach. Hard. Lux doubled over in pain, and started to gag. "First off, never kiss a girl unless she wants it."

"I- I don't...I thought-"

"Second, and if you'd taken a minute to hear this, you wouldn't have gotten hit; I've moved on. You're a nice kid, Lux, but things have changed. I've changed." Lux managed to climb back on his feet. He looked hurt, and not just from the shot to the gut.

"Ahoska, I don't understand. I thought you- me- us-"

"There is no 'us', Lux. There never was. There might have been, but you made a choice. Now, I'm going to leave, and forget that you accosted me. For your own good, you should let go too." Setress left a stunned Lux in comm room by himself. He looked so pathetic, so hurt, that she almost felt sorry for him. Still, they had both made bad choices, and she wasn't about to make another. In a way, she was starting to understand how Kre was seeing their situation.

The bad mistake she made had hurt him, a lot. The choice Lux had made had hurt her. The thought that she might be Kre's Lux scared her.

"You're really going to choose him?" Lux called after her. "He tried to kill you, and you're going to choose him over me?" Setress stopped, and turned to him.

"If you'd had your way, you would have killed me. Kre choose my life over the alterative. A few of those times, he would have been justified not to. You? The only reason you didn't kill me was because Kre didn't let you." She stopped to think about how to proceed. "Look, Lux, I don't have a problem with you, but that romantic spark is gone. If you really think I'm choosing one of you over the other, well- long live the king, I guess." She turned away, and started walking away.

"That's it?" Lux called again. "That's a pretty bad way to end this chapter!"


	31. Fever Dreams, Kre's Perspective

_There are two references to games that are not Star Wars in nature in this chapter. Bonus points to the person who can find them, and identify both of them._

_Run. That was all he could think about. Keep running. Faster, faster, faster. Don't stop, don't look back. All around him he heard the sound. Death, destruction. This was the end. All he could do, all any of them could do was run. This was the end. Their fleets were gone, their ground forces decimated, and their cities reduced to rubble. Where they had once spread across the stars, now they did the only thing they could do. _

_ Run. Run, and survive._

_ He heard one of the things flying over heard, it was a horrible sound. Nothing could ever truly describe it. To hear it, was to hear your doom. To hear it, was to hear the doom of your entire planet. Your civilization. Your species. That horrible mechanical sound soon cast one of their shadows over him. The massive thing eclipsed so much of the area around him, as if it were the shadow of death itself._

_ The sound of its joints rotating sent fear coursing through his veins. He ran faster, faster then he knew he could. Oblivious to the world around him, he tripped over a piece of debris, and was sent flying through the air. He skidded to a stop on the ground, this was it. He was going to die here, on the ground, covered in mud, and forgotten. He turned over, to look at his destroyer. His Reaper. The massive machine stood on five large legs, that held up and even larger body. The structure, like a crab or beetle, shot two kilometers into the sky. _

_ A superstructure capable of shearing capital ships in half with a single shot. The massive body landed with a might crushing sound, dust and debris flew up around him. Immediately, the living droid began to fire on his fleeing people. Two red beams cut through, and incinerated, anything in its way. The weapons systems, like red eyes, rotated to face him. The beam focused, ignited, and began to cut a clean swath through air cars, bikes, and buildings in his way._

_ He tried to get up, to run, but his legs gave out. He looked down, and saw a bulge in his leg that shouldn't be there. The adrenaline had been running so high that he didn't even know he'd broken his leg when he tripped. The energy beam was so close now, his skin was blistering under his armor from the heat. A terrified scream escaped his throat, some of the flesh on his exposed face was starting to burn and peel away. His vision filled with red, his ears assaulted by the sound of the beam burning, crushing, and blasting everything. _

_ A voice, mechanical and dark, yet calming, filled his head. _

We are your salvation through destruction. You existed because we allowed it. You end, because we demand it.

Kre shot up in his bed, screaming. He through the covers back, and immediately started to check his skin. It was yellow, and covered in enough sweat to fill a tub, but that was it. His vision adjusted to the dark room, and a wave of relief washed over him. He wasn't dead, not yet anyways, and this wasn't the apocalypse. Even if it was just a dream, he still felt compelled to write down something from it.

He grabbed a datapad off the night stand, and record the crucial information. His bottom lip trembled, and a few sobs escaped as he did. Strangely, Kre wasn't sure what it was, until he read it back.

"108.31.117. Hm, coordinates. But to what?" As he stared at the numbers, that feeling of sadness began to grow. Pretty quickly, it became overwhelming. Kre began to openly weep, tears flowing from his face. He felt loss, like he'd felt when he learned that he was the last of his kind, only this was greater. The weeping turned into coughing, the coughing brought up thick phlegm and mucus. The disgusting taste and texture pushed his gag reflex, which caused that feeling in his stomach.

Kre grabbed the sick bucket, and vomited into it. The effort, combined with a lack of energy, caused him to grow light headed.

"When I get over this, I'm going to Courscant's biggest buffet." Kre promised himself. He rolled onto his back, secretly wishing someone was with him. In truth, he didn't enjoy being alone when he was sick. It, like his extreme phobia of beetles, was one of his less proud hold-overs from his short time with a group of fugitive slaves in the Kaas city underbelly, after his mother's death. He started to shiver, feeling like he'd been dumped on Hoth.

The door to his room slid open, letting in another blast of cold air.

"Oh, sorry," the newcomer said. Kre pulled the covers closer to him, not that it did any real good. They, like the rest of the bed, was covered in sweat. "When I came by earlier, you were asleep, so I didn't knock." The newcomer sat down next to the bed, and placed a warm hand on his forehead. "You're on fire." She said.

"That feels great, Setress." He placed his organic hand over her's, and pressed it to his forehead. "I feel so cold."

"I'll go see if I can't-" Kre didn't hear the rest of Setress' sentence, as the blackness once more came to claim him.

_Kre waved to the gathered throngs on Dromund Kaas. Millions of Imperial citizens, and the bulk of the Sith Order, had gathered in front of the Citadel. All of them to see him, all to celebrate his victory over the Republic. Imperial banners stood proudly amongst the crowds, and hung majestically off the tallest buildings. A giant holoprojector had been set up between the Citadel and the podium, projecting a massive hologram of his family's crest. _

_ The large parade speeder slowly made it's way over the crowd. The gathered masses cheered, cheered his name, cheered his unit, cheered the Empire. Beside him stood his personal squad, the best soldiers in the Empire. All except one. Kre carried her dog tags and favorite weapon with him. A funeral detail would march her remains through the city later, when the revelry had died down, and the lost sons and daughters of the Empire returned home._

_ Kre would make sure a monument befitting their sacrifice was erected in the heart of Dromund Kaas. For now, though, there were far more joyous matters to attend to. _

_ The speeder turned, and came to a stop in front of the speaker's podium. Awaiting him and his men was the entirety of the Dark Council. Darth Marr, Darth Ravage, Darth Hadra, Darth Vowrawn, Darth Ekkage, Darth Jadus, and Darth Vengean. So too was the Emperor's Wrath, Lord Scourge, the Minister of Imperial Intelligence, and Mandalore himself. Kre stepped off the speeder, and the collected members of the Imperial upper echelon bowed to him._

_ "Darth Sanguine'ar," Darth Marr began. No one knew what the head of the Dark Council looked like, but his deference to Kre was clear. "The crowds await you." Kre bowed his head slightly._

_ "Darth Marr, Lords of the Council, this is a glorious day. A day we have long awaited. Honorable Mandalore, it is an honor to have you standing with me, allies until the end. Minister, the efforts of Imperial Intelligence, of all Imperials, will not be forgotten." Kre saw Ana standing under the shadows of the Citadel, a proud smile gracing her pristine face._

_ "With all due respect, my lord, it's time to address the citizenry." Marr said._

_ "Of course." Kre walked up the podium, and cleared his throat. "Loyal citizens of the Empire! Fellow Sith! Honorable Mandalorians! Today is a day that will be forever marked in the history of this great Empire!" The people cheered, they all knew what today was, but it needed saying all the same. "Today, it is my honor to tell you all that the Republic is no more! Their Jedi lap-dogs have been destroyed!" The people cheered louder. Even the Sith joined in with their mighty roars._

_ "But, this is not the end! Though their armies and fleets are no more, there are still hold-outs spread throughout the galaxy!" The people's cheers turned to hisses and boos. "We must continue to remain vigilant, for anyone who would strike against our Empire! But, I know, that they will be no match for your strength!" Once more the people cheered. "For now, though, we must take pride in all that we have accomplished, and remember those who gave their lives for this victory._

_ "And that brings me to my next point," Kre stopped and looked at the dog tags in his hand, he had to choose his next words carefully. For the aliens like her, and the Imperials "The sacrifices of the human Imperials and Sith will always be honored, remembered throughout the rest of our history. There are those who's sacrifices we would gladly forget. Whose trials and suffering we would not even recognize._

_ "They have always been a part of our Empire, but are rarely acknowledge. Yet many of them took up arms, and died, for her. Even the battle that won us the war, that brought an end to the thousand years of hardship, would not have been possible were it not for one person; General Sarina Nallek, of Iridonia." Murmurs of confusion swept through the crowd. "An alien, who passed up many chances to defect to the Republic, and turn against the Imperials who berated and hurt her. An alien, who gave her life, to destroy the Republic's last-ditch weapon._

_ "Do not be confused, though, her sacrifice was not the exception." The crowd was starting to turn against him, he had to act now. "I have served with many aliens, and lead many more alien civilians. I am here to tell you that they are worthy of being treated just like any other Imperial. They, like the humans and Purebloods, seek to serve the Emperor. They seek to advance, and protect the Empire. Just as all Imperials are worthy of being treated with respect by the Sith." The noises of the crowed died to a low buzzing, then silence. Kre thought they might riot, that they had enough of his liberal policies. Suddenly, the exploded into applause and cheers. The chanted his name, and beckoned for alien onlookers to join them. _

_ Even Ana was free to break from the shadows, and ran to him. She threw her arms around Kre, and kissed him. _

_ "You did, Kre." She said, with a soft smile. "We can finally be together." Kre pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest. It felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of them. For the first time ever, they would be free to live out in the open. Something felt strange, though, like something was crawling on him. He looked at his arms, and then he saw. It's blue-grey carapace shone in the sun. It's six legs carried it's heavy frame with a slow deliberateness. It was a beetle. Harmless, Kre knew it was harmless, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of it. _

_ He was barely keeping himself contained. Every fiber of his being screamed out for him to shake it off, to get as far away from it as possible. He even wanted to scream._

_ Ana, realizing something was wrong, pushed away from him. _

_ "What is it?" She asked. Kre didn't answer. He was frozen as the lumbering creature kept crawling along his thick forearm. "Oh, geez." Ana smacked the unfortunate insect away, breaking the spell._

_ "I hate beetles." Kre said, with a shaky voice._

_ "You are so cute." Ana said. "Like a little kid, afraid of the creepy crawlies thrabidt-" Beetles started to pour out of Ana's mouth. Kre's jaw dropped, and his eyes shot open. More beetles began to crawl out of her eyes and nose. Large bumps formed on her skin, that tore away as scarabs cut through her flesh. Ana continued to dissolve into more beetles, until her whole body had been transformed into the wretched pests. _

_ The mountain of beetles collapsed, into a wave of arthropods. As they started crawling over him, he lost all composure. Screaming at the top of his lungs, and wildly flailing at them, he tried to run. He turned to face an Imperial trooper. The troopers laughs sounded like gurgling water, and beetles poured out of every crevice in his armor. More came crawling out of the buildings, out of the cracks in the ground, even raining from the sky. _

_ Everyone around him had turned into mountains of the crawling, pricking, biting monstrosities. They crawled over him, pulling him into their mass like quicksand. He screamed, louder and louder. He tried smashing, clawing, blasting, and electrocution. They kept coming. His chest was gone now, submerged in the beetle sea. Then they were at his neck. They were crawling into his mouth and ears. They crawled down his throat, making it impossible to breathe. _

_ Darkness closed around him, as his body failed._

_ "...up!" He heard. The voice seemed like it was coming from far away, he could barely hear it. "Kre...up!" The voice was familiar, and insistent. He tried to scream, to yell out to whoever it was, but he could only managed a muffled gasp._

Kre shot up in the bed, and immediately started clawing at himself. "Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" He yelled. His voice cracked from the fear. In a panic, he fell off the bed, but kept clawing at his body.

"Kre!" Setress yelled. "Kre! It's alright! Kre!" She ran over, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright." She whispered. "It's alright."

"They're all over me! Get them off!" He yelled again.

"Shh." She cooed. "It's alright. It's alright." Kre's breathing started to normalize.

"Get them off. Get them off. His eyes were unblinking, his pupils constricted. He was terrified beyond imaging. Setress put a hand over his heart.

Kres powerful heart was beating too fast for her to count, but it was slowing down.

"It's alright." She said again, in the softest voice she could. Setress kept repeating those words until Kre finally stopped struggling, and his heart beat was normal.

"I- They-" Kre looked around the room, and let out a sigh of relief. He climbed to his unsteady feet, and sat on the bed. "Setress?" He asked. Kre looked confused, but relieved to see her all the same. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but you were screaming so loud, I think the Senate heard you."

"What was I yelling about?"

"Something about beetles." Setress said. "Whatever it was, you were completely terrified by it."

"I, uh, I really don't like beetles." Kre painfully admitted. "I had a pretty bad experience with some orbalisks when I was young. I, uh, I never really got over it." She stared at him. Flat, and disbelieving.

"Beetles...you're serious. Of all the things to have a phobia of, you're afraid of beetles."

"Have you ever been attacked by orbalisks, Setress?" He asked, his voice defensive and challenging.

"No?" Setress said, trying to abdicate this fight.

"The pain is indescribable. They dig into your flesh, and feed on you, like parasites. Plus, as an added bonus, they poison you. Three of them burrowed into my flesh, and I had to live with them for over a year."

"Why didn't anyone remove them?" Setress asked, shocked.

"Removing them with anything other than electrical damage will cause them to release a toxin, that has a 99.999% kill rate. Only one person has survived it, in history. So, yes, beetles. They terrify me."

"How did you get them off?" Her eyes were starting to get glassy and red.

"That's one of a million memories I try not to think about." Kre laid back in the bed, and closed his eyes. Sleep making you more tired was something you never got used to.


	32. Fever Dreams, Setress' Perspective Pt 1

_At the time of writing this story, there are 17,049 views of this story; and that is awesome. And, for those of you who are paying attention to the self-referencing on page three, line 8, congratulations. Give yourself a cookie._

Not for the first time, Setress cursed herself for the backlash her assassination of the Senator had been. The Senate had done exactly what she had expected, and blamed the attack on one of Courscant's underworld gangs. Then they went and increased security in certain areas, like the prison. The place had been turned into an impenetrable fort, with elite clone squads guarding every entrance around the clock. They weren't taking any chances.

That presented her with more problems than just trying to figure out how to get herself there, though. The person Kre had sent to help her would be here, soon. She had to figure out a way to get him or her into the prison, but the courts were diverting convicts to off-world prisons. She'd have to come up with something really big to get them inside. Setress sat back in her chair, and sipped on her tea. Something that would get everyone's attention. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

She couldn't wait for this whole problem to be over with, so she could get back to Dromund Kaas. Maybe she should give him a gift? Something simple, but personal. Something to show that she really cared. Unfortunately, she had no idea what sort of gift that would be. Oh well, it was something to consider.

"Padawan Tano?" A youngling asked her.

"Yes?"

"Someone is here to see you." Setress put her tea down, and got up.

"Did they say who it is?" She asked.

"Lux Bonteri." The youngling asked.

"I see. Thanks." _Great._ She thought. _What the hell does he want?_ Setress made her way to the entrance of the Jedi Temple, as calm as she could. She was honest when she said she didn't have any negative feelings for him, but this was just annoying. She would have hoped he'd gotten the hint last time.

Lux stood in front of the reception area, as disarmingly handsome and charming as ever. Unfortunately for him, she knew his tricks, and wouldn't allow herself to be charmed. Several female padawans and young nights were talking to him, obviously infatuated with him.

"Lux." Setress said, flatly. Lux turned, his eyes lighting up.

"Ahsoka!" He excused himself, much to the dismay of the others. "I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you before I left."

"Oh? Where are you off to now?" She asked.

"I'm pursuing some leads on some personal issues. It's probably going to be dangerous, and I might not make it back. I was hoping maybe you and I go somewhere a bit more private, and talk. I really think we can work this out, Ahsoka."

"No, Lux, we can't. You really need to let this go, because there's honestly not a thing you can do to change my mind."

"Ahsoka," he said, with a sigh. "Let me at least ask you something; do you really think he'll be good for you? I've followed his exploits, and I've done some back ground research. Can you honestly sit there and tell me that he'll be loyal? Or that he'll treat you with any kind of respect? He could have any woman he wants, anytime he wants. Can you honestly tell me he won't take advantage of that?"

Setress wanted to hit him. She wanted to break his teeth, but she couldn't. There were too many people here.

"Lux," she said, grinding her teeth. She didn't want to admit that he might be right. She didn't want to admit that there was a chance, however small, that Kre might ditch for Courscant's next top model. "I think it's time for you to leave. Now."

"Fine. Just remember, it's Kre's picture on the cover of _Galaxy Girl_ _Weekly_. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Ahsoka." He looked dejected, and concerned. Maybe she wouldn't smash his teeth in.

"Look, Lux, I appreciate the concern. I really do, but you need to move on. I'm trying to start something special with Kre, and it might hurt me. The fact is Lux, I haven't exactly been all that sensitive. If it blows up in my face, well, I had it coming. For your own sake, Lux, go find someone else. Someone that will appreciate what you have to offer, and wants to be with you."

Lux looked like he was about to cry. "A-alright, A-Ahsoka. If th-that's really want you want." He kept his head down, but she could see his lips trembling, and chin wrinkling.

"Goodbye, Lux." She turned, and started to walk away.

"Excuse me!" She heard someone yell behind her. "Excuse me!" He said again. Setress turned, and examined the new comer. His clothes were simple, but durable. Not the kind of thing you'd see on Courscant. That meant he could only be one person.

"You're from the Empire, right?" She asked. She noticed, for the first time, how she accented the word 'Empire'. Skywalker was right, she really was starting to sound like a true Sith.

"Yes, Lord Sanguine'ar said you had something you needed me to do?" Setress nodded, and motioned for him to follow her. She led them out of the temple, down the massive steps, and into the middle of the bustling crowds.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, my lord. You are Setress, apprentice to our Emperor." Setress nodded again.

"Good. Do you know what I need you to do?" The man shook his head. "I need you to get into the prison, here on Courscant, and help plan General Grievous' escape. On orders from the Emperor himself." The man lit up.

"Anything for the Empire, my lord. I don't know how I'm going to help, though. I'm a day laborer, not a spy or assassin."

"Don't worry. Take these," she handed him several hundred credits. "Get yourself a room for the night in one of the cheaper motels in the lower levels, and buy some clothes that will make you look like a hired thug. Meet me back here tomorrow, at the same time, alright?"

"Yes, my lord." The man bowed, and walked off.

"Wait!" She called after him. The Imperial turned, confused. "Don't go flashing those around down there, it will get you mugged. Keep them safe and hidden until you need them!"

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord." The man turned, and went back on his way. Thinking about it, she realized that that was probably more money then he'd had in his entire life. Was Kre even paying his people? She wondered. If he was, she had no idea how. She'd have to talk to him about it the next time she saw him. A wicked grin spread across her lips. The next time she saw him, she didn't expect they'd have much time for talking.

"And he said this wouldn't turn into a romance." She said to herself.

Setress sat on her bed, staring at the ring Kre had given her. It was a nice ring, solid gold, probably worth close to ten thousand credits, easy. Ana'laya had really gone all out on this thing. How someone could get their love something so extravagant, and then cheat on them, was beyond her. She read the inscription again. The beautiful engraving probably cost a couple hundred credits on its own.

_To my dearest Kretok, my eternal love- Ana._

Something looked off about it, now that she was really studying it. There was a reflection that shouldn't be there.

"What is that?" She asked. The ring slipped from her hand, and clattered on the floor. "Damn it all-" A hologram projected from the hidden lense.

"_That's it, Kretok_, _you're almost there._" Some old twi'lek woman crouched down, and held her arms out. A small, Pureblood, boy stepped into the frame. Kretok couldn't have been more than four years old. His frame was so frail, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The blades and spike like protrusions on his face were barely nubs on his childish face. A cute child, he was not. Kre stumbled into the old woman's arms.

"_Very good!_" She said. "_Now, let's go get you something to eat?" _Kre made some kind of sound, happy, and agreeable; it wasn't anything close to a word, though. The hologram ended, and the images disappeared. Setress picked up the ring, and drapped the necklace around her neck. She, probably like everyone, had a hard time remembering that Kre had once been a child. A traumatic childhood that most people could even imagine, but still a childhood.

In the quiet of her room, in the shadows cast by the setting sun, Setress wondered if the trauma had made him. Had he had a normal childhood, a happy childhood, would he have become a different person? Would he have even been here? Would she? It probably didn't matter. He was here. She was here. The Republic was here. The Empire was just a pipe dream.

She knew that Kre has felt the same way once, not long ago. Whether or not he believed that now, she didn't know. Setress hoped, deep down, that he didn't. She honestly hoped he believed he could rebuild. If the truth ever got out, if Kre ever stopped believing in that dream, then she didn't know what would happen. Nothing good, certainly.

The sun had set over Courscant. The lights on the great towers, and the glow of the holosigns, illuminated the city like the light of a million, bright, stars. She had always liked the nights of Courscant, once she'd gotten used to them, at least. Now, for some reason, they made her angry. On the other side of the galaxy, the last of the Imperials, and the new inductees, barely had lanterns to see the camp by. Only a few flood lights stood on the perimeter to ward away the jungle beasts.

The people of this city, the ones on the upper and middle levels, probably couldn't even imagine what a night without such a light show must be like.

On the lower levels, the places the politicians and Jedi tried to forget existed, people cowered from corrupt gangs. They huddled together, and scrounged all day for what little there was to offer. Children died from diseases that had been eradicated on the upper levels. Women worked in dangerous bars and on the streets. Men hired on as goons and ruffians. The social evolutionary theory the Sith adhered to was great, in theory, but the people had to be given the chance to fight. The Empire new that its core had to be strong, for the body to survive.

The Republic was content to let its core rot, while they fought over lobbyist's interests, and occasionally liberate a fringe world, or 'liberate' a neutral world, just so they could convince themselves they were doing the right thing.*

Now, she hated this city. She hated this city, and everything it stood for. She felt homesick, like she had only a short time ago when she was out on a mission for the Jedi. She felt the call of her new home. The call of the dark places. She yearned, and ached, to return to Dromund Kaas. To return to the Empire.

Kre didn't believe in fate, but she did. She truly believed that it was fate that had brought Kre to this time, to her time. She believed it was fate that she had met him first, so that she would be guided to the Empire. It was where she belonged now.

The sun had set over the city, just it had on her love for this city.

A knock on the door woke her up. She quickly threw something on, and opened the sliding door. A youngling, not more than five or six, looked up at her.

"Padawan Tano?" He asked. She nodded. "Master Yoda wants to see you in the training room."

"Did he say what for?" She asked. The boy shook his head. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." She closed the door, stripped her clothes off, and got in the shower. The hot water cascaded over her, and it felt great. She took a moment just to enjoy the feeling. Then immediately cursed herself for it. The people on Dromund Kaas wouldn't have hot water. Why should she? Maybe that was why Kre lived such a Spartan lifestyle, devoid of the lavish luxury? Maybe, when he was young, he had seen what she'd seen.

People left to languish, with no hope of ever raising above it, while the elite used far more than some people would ever see.* Thoroughly disgusted, she stepped out and got dressed. The halls of the Temple were unusually empty for mid-day. There weren't even that many younglings running down the halls. It was an eerie feeling, like one might get walking through a castle in a nation that no longer exists, and that you know will be ruin soon. She rounded a corner, and saw something strange at the other end of the hall.

The man, human, stood there staring at something. Almost like he was waiting for something, or someone. He wore a green armor under his brown robes, it was scuffed and scratched. He had definitely seen battle, but the armor was unfamiliar to her. In his right hand, he held his lightsaber, but it was in-active. Cautiously, Setress grabbed her own weapons, but did not activate them. She kept walking, slowly, but the man didn't move. It was almost like he was staring past her.

She took a few more steps, but still he didn't move. Boldly, she walked right up to him. The Jedi didn't even know she was there.

"Oh, great." She said, relieved. "It's just a ghost." Suddenly, the ghost activated his lightsaber. Startled, Setress brought her own weapons up. The Jedi didn't move to attack her, though. Instead, he started fighting nothing. "Ah," she said, sheathing her weapons. "You're a residual haunting."

"Or is it?" An ethereal voice said.

"Oh, come on!" Setress moaned. "Can't we do this later, I'm late enough, as it is."

"You rush to achieve something, that will make no difference." The spectral female said. Setress turned, and stared at the ghost. She was clearly a Jedi, with a deep gash in her torso, and armor that matched the other man's. "The darkness fell upon us like a great swarm. The one who bore the ring you wear, he was here."

"I know." Setress said. Many Jedi were awed by these sprits but, after Korriban, she'd about had it with dead people.

"He slew more of us that day than any other of his brethren. Even his master, the one called Malgus, could not boast such a high body count."

"I know." Setress said again. "Lord Sanguine'ar showed up, killed a bunch of Jedi, became a Darth, got lost in time, and wound up here. Can I go now?"

"Your master, the one who bore the ring," the ghost had Setress' undivided attention now. "He succeeded because of his skill. Where others struck to cause suffering, and agony, he struck to end the battle. He attacked us with hate and fear, but he moved with purpose. He desired an end to the cycle, not a prolonging."

"Kre's not exactly the sadistic type." Setress commented.

"He struck us down to destroy us, yet he will be our salvation. The darkness gathers to fall upon the temple once more. For the sake of the Jedi, for the galaxy, the one you call master must not fall. He will unite us. Two halves of the same whole. It is the only way we will survive."

"Uh huh, and why would he do that?" She asked, skeptical.

"Because, if he does not, then all shall be lost." The specter faded, leaving Setress alone again.

"Well, she was clearly insane." Without a second thought, Setress turned from the scene, and continued on. The training room wasn't far now, and she wanted to get whatever it was Yoda wanted out of the way. She had far more important concerns then some rudimentary training. She knocked on the door, and the old master beckoned her in.

Inside, about half a dozen younglings had been gathered. They all wore helmets with blast shields, and have training remotes hovering nearby. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Greetings, padawan Tano." Yoda said. The younglings mimicked the salutation. "Ready for your assignment, are you?" He asked.

"Sure." Setress said, with a shrug.

"Good, good. Training the younglings today, you will be."

"Anything in particular you want me to teach them?" She asked. Master Yoda's grandfatherly face got very serious.

"Telling them the dangers of the Dark Side and the Sith, you will be." Setress tried to hide her shock at his words. What was she going to say? The Sith aren't wrong, and the Jedi aren't right, join the Empire today? The Dark Side is great, you should take it with three square meals every day? She decided on a little bit of deceptive honesty.

"I don't know about that, Master Yoda. I'd be happy to teach them about what I've learned, though. About how dangerous practicioners of the Dark Side can be, and what I've learned about the Sith from the last of the Sith." Setress looked at him, hoping he'd say no, so she could leave.

"Good it will be," he began to her dismay, "to hear both sides. Soon, perhaps, hear from Kretok they shall?" He looked at her like he expected an answer. She just shrugged.

"Gather around, young ones." She said. The children crowded around her, youngest to oldest, and sat down. "You have all heard the stories from the archives, about the dangers of the Dark Side, and the evil of the Sith. I'm going to tell you about it from their side..."*

The younglings all filed out of the room, bright-eyed, smiles on their faces, and their imaginations reinvigorated. Setress had done what she could to portray the history of the Sith, especially the species, that she had learned since joining Kre in the best light possible.

"A wise choice, you made." Master Yoda said to her. The diminutive, old, Jedi had to look up to see her, but Setress knew he could annihilate her in an instant. "Important it is, to remember all of history; not just the parts we enjoy." There was truth to his words.

"The Sith have done many terrible things, but we can't forget that it was outcasts of our own order that made the Sith into the warriors they became. Especially now, when there is only one of the species left."

"Only hope, we can, turn away from the dark path he will." Master Yoda's voice was somber. Perhaps he realized that the Dark Side was just something a true Sith like Kre could ever turn from. "Something to say, have you?"

"Hm? Well, there was one thing. I got a call from Lord Sanguine'ar a few days ago, telling me that Kre wanted me back on Dromund Kaas as soon as I could go. She said it wasn't truly urgent, but that I was still needed soon."

"For what purpose, where you asked to return?"

"I don't know, master." That, at least, was the whole truth. "I have a bad feeling that something awful happened to Kre."

"Grown close to him you have." His words sent a chill down her spine. "Careful you must be, that he does not lead you to the Dark Side. Go you shall, report to us his condition you will."

"Yes, master." She said, with a bow. "There are still some things I need to take care of here on Courscant. When they are done, I'll head for Dromund Kaas." Setress left the Jedi alone, and prepared to make her final move in the plan to eliminate Grievous.

_Author's note:_

_You may have noticed the asterisks(*) spread throughout the chapter. The first one was for me to point out the topic social satire, that stopped being topical a few years ago. Strangely, or perhaps not, it was not intended. Some of you may recognize Setress' criticism of the senate as many of the same criticisms the US fields for its invasion of Iraq._

_The second asterisk was from something that was intended, after the first bit. #OccupyCourscant._

_Finally, the third one was where I was originally going to stop this chapter. After six pages, it's starting to run on. However, I thought my viewers deserved a slightly better ending._

_Okay, enough self-aggrandizing The second half of this things should come out soon. _


	33. Fever Dreams, Setress' Perspective Pt 2

_I'm sure you're all crushed to know that my video plan has hit a wall. But, I'm sorting it out, and then they should be go. I'll be starting off with a Mass Effect Trilogy Retrospective Let's Play, and a gaming news show. Then I'm going to start working on my Halo documentary. Oh yes, shameless plugging. When they're up, I'll give you guys the titles, and you can come watch them, tell your friends to watch them, tell your parents, your cousins, and your cats to all watch them. Okay, shameless self-promotion over, onto the story._

Setress leaned against the wall in the afternoon sun. The streets were packed, but she stood out easily enough. Dozens of people passed her, no one even seeming to notice her. She had heard that, in cities like this, a person was never by themselves, but they were always alone. In some sense, it was true. In the crowded streets, people seemed to fold into their own minds, rather than acknowledge the people around them. Maybe it was just a desperate grasp for privacy, the one place no one else could bother them. Unless that person happened to be a Jedi, or a Sith.

Maybe it was just because they didn't have time to socialize with everyone, or because the mere act of being in this city meant that they had to deal with so many. Hundreds, if not thousands, of new faces every day. Maybe that was it, with so many new faces, it was hard to care about any one of them. Or, maybe they were all just selfish pricks who couldn't care about anyone else but themselves.

In the end, it probably didn't matter. She'd signed on with a person who had attacked Courscant once before, and would probably do so again in the future. She was here to meet someone, so she could kill someone else. Completing this mission was the only thing that mattered. Well, that and getting back to Dromund Kaas. Courscant was starting to feel more and more alien to her. The more she saw it, the more she saw the cracks and flaws. The more time she spent on this planet, the more she saw it like an Imperial.

She'd come to hate the planet that she once considered her home, as the pinnacle of everything the Empire stood against.

"My lord?" She heard someone ask behind her. Setress turned, and almost burst out laughing. The Imperial had taken her advice maybe just a little too literally. He wore a visor that he'd turned upside down, and to the side. A jacket that looked like it belonged with someone making an exploratory trip to Hoth, but it was covered in grease and dirt, so that must have been what made him think it would serve the purpose. He had a pair of pants that were about four times too big, and had to be held up by a belt, around his thighs. His shoes looked the part, though.

"Can I lose this get up, now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry to say, you have to keep it on until the next stage of your mission. Which is what we're here to talk about." She held out her hand, her fist closed. The Imperial held out his, and she dropped the transponder device in his palm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is the transponder for the bomb that was used to destroy the Senator's shuttle. You're going to take it, and present it when you turn yourself in."

"I see. Then, I assume they'll take me to one of the more secure areas of the prison, where I can make contact with Grievous?"

"That's what I was originally thinking, but no. The risk of you getting caught is too great for that." She stopped, and thought about how to approach this. In the middle of the night, the answer had come to her. She didn't have time to find weaknesses in the prison, or to find the best way to open up a path for Grievous. That left just one option. The question, was how much should she tell him.

"So, then, what is the plan?" He asked.

"You deserve to know that you will not survive this mission." She said. The Imperial shifted uneasily on his feet, but stiffened up pretty quickly.

"So be it," he said, his voice strong and determined. "If the Empire is served with my death, then I shall accept that." Setress was taken aback by his words, his determination. This man was a civilian, yet talked like a soldier. The fierce loyalty that Kre had inspired in them was nothing short of amazing.

"Very good. We're going to need to equip you with the bomb now, before our window closes." Setress motioned for him to follow her, and led him into Courscant's underbelly. Her lightsabers earned the duo unhindered passage through the grimy streets, most of the gang members being too afraid to challenge someone who traveled with a Jedi. That would change once they made it into the inner areas of the lower levels, the place where the worst of the worst tended to congregate. The kind of people she was looking for.

"There is one concern I have, my lord." The Imperial mentioned.

"What is it?" Setress asked.

"Well, I'm concerned that my simply walking up to the nearest police droid, and turning myself in will delay everything, or maybe even get me moved to another prison. It seems like things would work out better if I was caught doing something in the same vein as the bombing."

"Huh." Setress stopped, and thought about it. "You're right. I think I might have something that will work. First, though, we need to get you hooked up with the bomb." They stopped in front of an assuming looking apartment. The door was a light blue, and the stenciled number had almost completely faded. Inside, she heard someone hurriedly stash metal objects and what sounded like a tray.

"Just a second." The occupant said. There was more clashing and clanking, then the door opened a few inches. A buggy eyed stared out at them. "What do you want? I aint done nothin' wrong." The occupant said.

"Dr. Flesh, I presume?" Setress asked.

"No idea what you're talking about. Now, if you don't mind, I must get back to work."

"Oh?" Setress asked. She shifted her weight, bowed her head, pouted her lips, and arched her brows. "Are you sure you don't know what I'm talking about?" She traced the cut out part of her shirt with her finger. Dr. Flesh swallowed, hard.

"I...uh...maybe I was a bit short with you. Please, come in." The door open, and the diminutive nemodian ushered them in. When Setress had had the idea to turn the Imperial into a living bomb, she spent all night searching through the database of know sickos, psychos, and scum bags in the Jedi temple. After a few hours, she'd stumbled upon this guy. A medical genius, but completely amoral, wanted on over a dozen worlds, but suspected to be hiding on Courscant.

A special note in his file made mention of his perverted side. Specifically, an attraction to women between 16 and 20. Setress knew right away that she'd be able to turn this guy into her little slave. Then, she'd kill him. The one thing that she didn't get was why the Jedi hadn't found him yet. The list of charges he'd racked up made Grievous look tame by comparison, and some of them made her nauseous just thinking about them. Her only conclusion was that the Jedi just didn't care.

Had he been wanted on an Imperial world, he'd have been executed by now. Probably better for her that he wasn't.

"So, what is it you need of me, pretty girl." He said. His eyes rested firmly on her cleavage, without even a token attempt at trying not to stare.

"I need you to perform an operation on my friend here." Setress said, still pouting her lips. Men were so easy. The thick ones, at least.

"And what kind of surgery were you looking for?" He reached out a hand, and ran it down her arm. Setress had to fight the urge to recoil.

"I need you to plant this in him." She held out the seemingly benign rectangles. To the lay man, it looked like putty. You could mold it, shape it, cut it, bash it, even stab it with a lightsaber. Send an electrical current through it, though, and this much C-4 would level a city block. It should be more than to cause the kind of damage she needed.

"Is that what I think it is?" The doctor asked. Setress shrugged.

"I think it might be better if you don't ask those kinds of questions, don't you?" She smiled at him, trying to look as sweet and innocent as she could.

"Perhaps. What am I getting out of performing this operation?" Damn. The one question she hoped he wouldn't ask.

"If you do this," she whispered seductively. "You get all of this." She got on all fours, and crawled towards him. She panted a little, trying her best to look aroused and submissive.

"Hm." That wasn't what she wanted to hear from him. "I don't know, if I'm not getting something I can trade with those thugs, I think I need a demonstration." He unzipped his pants, and motioned for her to come closer.

_Damn._ She thought to herself. She had to think of something, before she lost all self respect. A mind tricks had an incredibly low success rate with nemodians. On a whim, she slid her jacket, shirt, and bra far enough to expose her breasts. The doctor's eyes immediately lit up.

"You want to do the surgery now." She said, focusing her energy on twisting his thoughts. The doctor's mind, already distracted with his lustful desires, caved easily.

"I want to perform the surgery now." He said.

"Good, make sure you knock him out completely. This man is making a great sacrifice, I'll not have him suffer needlessly."

"Very well." The doctor pulled a paper gown out of a drawer, and handed it to him. "Get undressed and put this on." The Imperial did as he was told, and followed the doctor into another room.

The surgery took longer than Setress thought it would. After about six hours, the doctor came out, the Imperial close behind. She had to admit, the doctor did do good work. The Imperial had no sign of even being sedated, let alone that almost ten kilograms of high explosive had been surgically transplanted into his body. He probably didn't have long before his body would start to react to it, though.

"Now, I expect to be paid in full." He said, licking his lips. The doctor extended a hand, and started cupping one of Setress' breasts. She was going to flay the bug alive.

"But of course. Would you mind waiting here for a bit?" She asked the Imperial. He shook his head. Setress stood, took the doctor by the hand, and led him into the operating room. When the door shut, she started to take off her jacket. Setress could feel the doctors growing anticipation and lust as she slowly slid it down her torso. She had to admit, she was getting her own sick thrill out of toying with him.

"Such a slender figure. I bet you're really flexible." He said, his eyes like a predator admiring it's prey.

"You're about to find out. Why don't you show me what you're packing in there." She winked at him, and traced her lips with her tongue. The doctor quickly dropped his pants and underwear, and started rubbing his hands together. Setress stopped, and stared at it. She'd never seen another quite like it. She found herself honestly intrigued by it. If someone asked, she wouldn't even be able to describe it's appearance.

"I bet you like this you dirty slut, don't you?" The doctor asked.

"I-I don't know." Setress said. She tilted her head, and just kept staring at it. "Do all nemodians look like that?" The doctor nodded. His patience worn thin, the doctor walked up to her, and grabbed her breasts, hard. For Setress the game was over. She grabbed his wrists, and twisted. Instinctively, Dr. Flesh let go, and fell to his knees.

"What are you doing?" He screamed.

"No one treats me like a two-credit whore and gets away with it." She hissed in his ear. She lifted her cybernetic leg, and delivered a powerful kick to his chest. She felt his chest cave. The doctor sprawled on the floor, gasping for air. "There's only one person who gets to touch me like that, and you aren't even half the man he is."

"W-w-why-" Dr. Flesh gasped.

"Why am I doing this?" Setress finished. "Oh, I was always going to kill you. You're a lose end, you see. One that I can't allow to continue to exist. Unfortunately for you, you turned out to be much more of a pig then I thought, so now you have to suffer and die! It's going to be so much fun." She activated her lightsabers, and pointed them at the doctor. His eyes were wide with fear, and shinny with tears. Slowly, she made the first incision. He screamed, at least she thought it was a scream, in pain.

With the first incision made, she grabbed hold of both flaps with her hands, and pulled. The nemodian's skin pulled away from his body with an audible sucking sound. Dr. Flesh's mouth with wide open, but made no sound. His eyes were bulging, and tears flowed from them. A cruel smile spread across her lips. Then, a sudden pang of guilt. Something she'd told the younglings came back to her.

_"Not all Sith are the monsters they've been made out to be."_ She had told them. _"Some, like Kre, have a strong moral compass, and act with distinct honor. Some are sociopathic sadists, but some are just loyal Imperials. Descendants of a people whose only driving force to survive was that they might, someday, strike back from the people that drove them from their homes." _

She looked at what she was doing. At the pain she was causing, not for vengeance, but for a sick thrill. This wasn't her. This wasn't what Kre would want. This wasn't the way he wanted his new Sith to act.

"Damn." She whispered to herself. She grabbed her lightsabers, and quickly beheaded the doctor. "Let's go." She said to the Imperial, as she stormed out. The two of them quickly made their way to an air taxi, and back up to the upper levels.

"So, what's your plan, my lord?" The Imperial asked.

"You see that restaurant terrace over there?" She said, pointing. The Imperial nodded. "I'm going to ask a Senator friend of mine to there in an hour. You're going to wait for our food to come, then you're going run out, and attack the Senator. Make sure you yell something pro-Separatist when you do. I'll have extra security in the place, so don't hold back. If she gets hurt, so be it."

"As you wish, my lord." The Imperial bowed, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She called after him. The Imperial turned. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Irmine Vol, my lord."

"Irmine Vol, your sacrifice will not be forgotten in the coming Empire." She kissed him on the cheek, and saluted him. Irmine returned the gesture, and walked away. When he was out of sight, she pulled out her holocommunicator, and called Padme.

"_Ahsoka?_" The Senator asked. "_Is something wrong?_"

"No, Senator. Not really. I just need some advice, woman-to-woman."

"_It must be serious, if you're coming to me instead of the Jedi._"

"I just don't think it's something the Jedi are really equipped to understand. Can you meet me at _Elzar's Bistro_ in about an hour?"

"_Sure, Ahsoka. I'll be there._"

"Thank you, Senator." Padme bowed her head, and ended the call. She quickly placed the call to Courscant Security. "This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano." She opened. The clone snapped to attention.

"_Commander, what can I do for you?_" He asked.

"Senator Padme Amidala will be visiting _Elzar's Bistro _on Freedom Street in about an hour. Given the tenuous situation, I'd like increased security at the restaurant."

"_Yes sir!_" He said. Setress ended the call, and stowed the holocommunicator. For some reason, she felt nervous about this whole thing. She took a deep breath, and made her way up to the restaurant.

Setress stared at her drink, the soda fizzled and popped, condensation running down the sides. She was surprised that she wasn't sweating worse than the glass. There was a knot in her stomach that felt like it weighed twenty pounds. The one thing the Jedi and Sith agreed on was to always trust your instincts. Her's were telling her that this was going to go very wrong.

"Ahsoka?" She heard Padme ask. Setress stood, and gave the Senator a small hug.

"It's good to see you again, Senator."

"Please," Padme said with a giggle, "call me Padme. After all, we are friends."

"Alright, Padme." Setress said, with a smile.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Padme said, sitting down. In truth, Setress really wasn't sure what she was going to say to distract the Senator. The serving droid came over, and quickly took their orders.

"Well," Setress started. "It's just that...Padme, have you ever been attracted to someone?"

"Of course." Padme said, laughing.

"Someone you weren't supposed to be interested in?" Padme's smile died, and she became very serious. That made Setress nervous.

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?"

"Like, someone you've been conditioned your whole life to believe you shouldn't be attracted to, kind of like a Jedi." Padme's smile came back.

"Ahsoka, do you have a crush on another Jedi?" Setress furiously shook her head. "Come on, Ahsoka. What's his name? Fess up." Padme's look was playful, but still accusatory.

"Emperor Kretok." Setress said. Padme spit her drink out all over the street below them. Setress kicked herself for not being able to come up with anything else.

"Ahsoka, this is very serious. He's a...a Sith. You and he are supposed to be mortal enemies." Padme's voice was barely a whisper, and she leaned in close.

"I know, Padme, but it's just...well, it's a lot of things. That look in his eyes, that hard jaw, that deep voice, that sexy accent, that intensity, his passion, the way he treats people, and have you seen him with his shirt off? I mean, damn."

"I usually don't go for guys with spikes and blades on their face." Padme said. "But you do have a point about a lot of the rest of it. He is the new, sexy, bad boy of the week. Still, Ahsoka, you have to be careful. He's been a hot topic in the Senate for a while now. We've been digging up things about him during the Great War, and not a lot of it is good."

"Well, yeah, but those are the Republic files you're looking at."

"Republic or not, some of the things he's done are just horrific. He completely destroyed the city of Iziz on Onderon with a vicious bombing campaign. The Togruta Uprising on Shili was started by him. He slaughtered every living person and droid in a rival Sith Lord's estate. His death toll is estimated to be in the tens of thousands. Ahsoka, he was one of the Sith that attacked Courscant at the end of the war. The list goes on and on, and it's not even the worst of it. He's suspected to have been responsible for the burning of a massive war orphanage on Corellia. Thousands of children died in the blaze, Ahsoka."

"I'm sure he has an explanation for all of those things. Besides, that was a long time ago, during the most violent war since...ever, really."

"I hope your right, Ahsoka. Here's my advice, if you want it; if he treats you right, then by all means go for it. Just remember, you two come from different times, cultures, and religious back grounds. There's going to be a lot of stress, and having to hide it from the Council and the Order is just going to make it harder. I'd recommend finding someone you can confide the truth in."

"Like you?" Setress asked.

"Sure," Padme said. "Like me."

"Thanks, Padme, I really-" the serving droid placed her food in front of them. "Thanks." Setress said. "As I was saying, I really ap-"

"For the Confederacy!" She heard someone shout. _Right on time_. She thought to herself. Irmine charged towards them, dodging one clone, blocking another, and stabbing a third. He jumped over the table, lunging at the Senator. Quickly, Setress activated her lightsabers, and swung. Irmine fell to the floor, curled up in agony, his arms missing.

_Damn_. Setress thought. That wasn't part of the plan. The two uninjured clones came over, and hauled Irmine to his feet, dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Are you alright?" Setress asked Padme.

"Fine, just a little shaken."

"Why don't you wait here, me and one of the clones will take your attacked to the prison for detention." Setress said. Padme nodded. "You, trooper, stay with the Senator until back up arrives." The trooper saluted, and stood beside the Senator. Setress and the remaining clone drug Irmine outside to wait on a police speeder.

_I'm sorry._ Setress thought, looking at Irmine. The Imperial stared back at her, understanding in his eyes.

The speeder eventually arrived, an ambulance close behind. Two medics got out, and rushed towards Irmine.

"He's not suffering from any life-threatening injuries, we'll have the prison doctors look at him. You two attend to the trooper inside. He's suffering from a stab wound on his left side."

"Right away." The medics said. They grabbed their stretcher and ran inside.

"Let's go." Setress said, helping Irmine into the speeder. Setress got in the back with him, and the vehicle sped off. "Is General Grievous still incarcerated in the prison?" She asked the trooper.

"Yes, sir, but he's kept in solitary confinement. We can't risk him organizing the prisoners."

"I see." The news wasn't unexpected. Hopefully, she could get Irmine in a cell close to Grievous, that way it wouldn't be such a stretch to fake an escape attempt and kill him. The speeder banked, and the massive prison came into view. They made their way into the secure prisoner unloading area, for blank duracrete walls, with a guard box and gate on one side, and a sheer drop off on another. The trooper got out, and hauled Irmine out.

"The med bay is on the other side of the prison." The trooper said. "And it's under heavy guard. He won't be getting out."

"Can I see Grievous?" Setress asked. "He's tried to kill me several times. I want him to see how much he's failed."

"I can show you the entrance to his cell, but no one is allowed inside." The trooper escorted her to a hover platform, and flew her up to a massive metal door. There was a small view port carved out, that gave her a view of a long hallway.

"What happens if the power goes out?" She asked.

"It's never happened before, but the backup generators would kick on. This door wouldn't open, though, if that's what you're worried about."

"I see." From past experience, Setress knew that the infirmary was just above the power station. This was likely going to be her best chance.

_ For the Empire._ She thought to herself. Setress reached into her pocket, and hit the button on the remote detonator. The explosion tore through the facility with lightening speed. The lights went out, and the force field doors shut off.

"_What the hell!_"The trooper yelled. He keyed the comm system in his helmet, and started yelling into it. "_We have an emergency situation, the prisoners are-_" His words were followed by a terrified scream, as he fell from the hover platform. Just to be safe, she wiped off the detonator, crushed it in her hand, and threw it down after him.

"You should always hold onto the railing." She said. Using the Force, she opened the heavy door, and walked in, letting it slam shut behind her. At the end of the hall, she could hear a struggle. Perfect, Grievous must have taken the opportunity to try and escape. She started to run down the hall, then stopped. Something felt wrong.

Her montrals picked up the vibrations rumbling through the walls, before she could process the sound. She dove, but was too late. The secondary explosion tore through the wall, blasting her and several hundred pounds of rubble into the opposite side. Setress fell in a pile of duracrete and hot metal.

Her vision became blurry, and she heard a ringing sound. Then came the clanking the sound. The slow, methodical, patterned sound of Grievous' metallic legs raising and falling.

"Well well," he started. Through her blurred vision, she saw the talon like feet stop in front of her. "We meet again, young Jedi." He reached down, grabbed her rear lek, and yanked it up.

"Ah!" She cried. She heard him fumble with something, then let go of her. Her head smacked into the ground with a dull thunk.

"I'd take your lightsabers, but I don't have the time to find them." He goaded her, with that wet, mucusy, laugh.

"D-damn you." She said. Her vision went white, then black,


	34. Fever Dreams, Setress' Perspective Pt 3

_Setress' perspective were supposed to be one chapter. Oh well._

"So, tell me one more time, what happened?" Master Skywalker said. The Jedi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly distraught. Other Jedi had made their way to the prison, some of them, including Master Plo, stood over her.

"There's only so many way I can say the same thing." Setress said. She pressed a cold pack to the back of her head, her lekku discolored by a large bruise. "I was bringing the prisoner that attacked Padme here. When we arrived, the clones took him to the infirmary, where he must have detonated some kind of explosive. The prison fore-fields shut down, and they started to riot. Concerned, I went into Grievous' containment wing. I heard him fighting some guards, and started running to help.

"About a few meters in, another explosion blew open the wall, and slammed me over there," she pointed to the cracked duracrete, "along with a bunch of rubble. Grievous came up to me, and took my Padawan braid, then escaped through the hole."

"You're lucky he didn't kill you." Master Plo said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Grievous just didn't want to get caught. In his state, there was no way he'd be able to take down the guards." Master Skywalker looked angry, but she didn't know at her. Setress felt embarrassed under his gaze. He was right, of course, Grievous could have easily killed her. Even if the guards were rushing. The only real explanation was that Grievous wanted her to suffer a long, slow, death. A quick one just wouldn't suffice.

Her desire to get back to Dromund Kaas had been tempered by her defeat. Honestly, she had no way of knowing how Kre would react. When they'd last seen each other, he'd threatened to kill her if she failed, and the look in his eyes told her it was no ideal threat.

"We need to go after him right away." Skywalker said.

"I agree." Master Plo consented. "But, we must be cautious. Even on Courscant, there are those sympathetic to the Separatist cause. Grievous will not be on his own for long."

"Do you really think Grievous will find any friends here, Master Plo?" Skywalker asked.

"I think the current situation speaks to that." Master Plo motioned to the devastation around them. "We also have the issue of the several hundred criminals that escaped. Murderers, rapists, syndicate leaders, anarchists, they all roam un-hindered on Courscant."

"It will take us years to find them." Master Skywalker relented. "We don't have the resources for that kind of a man hunt."

"What about the Sith?" Setress finally spoke up. "They have techniques and skills for tracking you don't see in the Order. I was going to go back to Dromund Kaas tonight, anyways. I'm sure Kre will help, after all, he owes us for helping him save his planet."

"I'm not convinced." Master Plo said. The old Jedi rubbed his chin, in deep thought. "We don't know what kind of methods the Sith will use."

"I think Ahsoka has a point, Master Plo." That, Setress didn't expect. She thought Skywalker would have been the most adamant dissenting opinion. "I doubt they're going to go through, and skim every person's thoughts. Even if they do, it's not like we're arresting them because they secretly dislike a Senator. We're just looking for very select people. The Sith have a long history of being able to find the one out of the many."

"I will bring this to the Council, and we shall discuss it. In the mean time, you two need to start tracking down Grievous."

"Excuse me, Master Plo, but I can't." Setress said. "I was told that Kre urgently needed me back on Dromund Kaas, and Master Yoda gave me permission to leave when I wanted to."

"How urgent is urgent, Ahsoka?" Skywalker asked.

"Whatever he was doing, he couldn't even break away long enough to send the message himself. He had Sanguine'ar do it."

"Be careful, Ahsoka." Skywalker said. She got up, bowed, and made her way out of the prison. Fire control units swarmed around the building. Police droids and clones ran down convicts as they attempted to flee through the rubble. Assessing the damage, she couldn't help but consider this mission to be a critical failure. The Senator died, but hundreds of bystanders had perished with him. An Imperial's life was wasted, at least a hundred cons had managed to escape, along with Grievous, and the prison was in ruin.

_Tan-fucking-fastic._ She thought to herself. The speeder arched up, and over the city. Smoke from the explosion continued to rise, high into the sky, like a black cloud. Who knew just how much damage had been done to the infrastructure of the prison, or the surrounding areas. The speeder slowed, and came to a stop next to the Temple's courtyard. Setress jumped out, and made the long walk up the steps.

Her legs felt like they were made out of lead, each step became harder than the last. The Temple doors loomed over her like the gaping maw of a ravenous monster. Her heart pounded in her chest, and sweat formed on her brow. She stopped half way up, and sat on the steps, feeling nauseous. If she was this nervous just heading for her ship, how would she ever be able to face Kre?

She saw metal fingers, like the claws of the drexl larva, tear through her body. She saw Kre lift her off the ground, his arm punching a clear hole straight through her. With a savage loo in his eye, he reached across his chest with his right hand, and slapped her. Slapped her so hard that he snapped her neck. She shook the images from her mind, she was just being paranoid.

Taking a deep breath, she mounted the last of the steps, and headed for the Jedi hanger. Her fighter was already prepped and waiting for her by the time she got there. A padawan attendant came up to her while she finished prepping for takeoff.

"Padawan Tano," the attendant said. "Would you like an astromech for your trip?"

"It might come in handy." She finished her preparations while the attendant went and fetched a droid. After a few minutes, he came out with a shiny, new, red, R4 droid. The cylindrical mech rolled up to her ship, emitting low beeping and humming sounds. The vacuum tube lowered, sucked it up, and placed it in the atromech bay. "Thanks." She said to the attendant.

Setress closed the cockpit, and directed her ship up, and into the sky.

The purple black jewel of Dromund Kaas dominated her view of the surrounding view of the void around it. Setress detached the hyperspace ring, and took manual control of her fighter. It arced around the planet's spherical surface, building up speed to break through the planet's atmosphere. The ship glowed yellow and orange, as her instruments started going berserk. The dials, gauges, and meters radiated and bounced up and down.

The jungle melted away beneath her, then gave way to an ocean, then more jungle.

"_Unidentified vessel, state your name and business._" A voice crackled over the comm system.

"This is Setress, apprentice to Emperor Kre." She said.

"_Lord Setress, we weren't told to expect you. Maintain course, we'll have a landing area cleared for you momentarily._"

"Patch me through to Lord Sanguine'ar."

"_Yes, my lord._" There was a click, then a ringing sound.

"_Setress?_" She heard Sanguine'ar asked. "_Where are you?_"

"I'm on my final approach now. Is Kre alright?" There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Sanguine'ar?"

"_Just get down here. You need to see this._"Setress guided her fighter down, _Korriban's Blood_ growing in her view. She spun around her fighter, and landed next to the massive cruiser. The ancient war ship completely dwarfed her fighter. She'd looked at the specs for the ship once; it was half again as heavy as most modern cruisers, packed double the fire power, and it's shields were designed to withstand Kre's propensity for ramming other ships. It's engines, the power generators, where were the real magic happened.

There were five in total, an advanced nuclear fusion system that was still classified, and made the Mon Calamari's systems look primitive. The largest one, in the center, could be immediately super-charged by the surrounding four to boost power out-put by four-hundred percent. Instead of the standard coolant systems used in most Republic capital ships, the _Korriban's Blood_ used a laser-induced optical slurry of ions chilled to near-absolute zero to neutralize waste heat.*

Essentially, the more power they gave it, the longer they could run. For a bit, at least. After about fifteen minutes, the outer reactors would immediately shut down. The resulting loss of power slashed the cooling systems ability to maintain the temperature, causing the main reactor to meltdown.

Over three and a half thousand years, and it was still the most advanced ship in the known galaxy. Yet, here it was, sitting on a jungle planet, vines growing over the landing gear.

Setress jumped out of the ship, and made her way up the cruiser's massive unloading ramp. The ship was empty. There weren't even the patrols or guards that had once stood watch over the halls and made this place as intimidating on the inside as the outside. Setress hurried to the bridge, hoping Sanguine'ar would be there. The door opened, a black and red armored figure stood at the other end.

"Setress, good, you're here." Sanguine'ar said. Setress hurriedly walked up to the Sith Lord. "Take a look at this." She handed Setress a data pad with a numerical designation and chemical break down.

"Looks like some kind of stim or adrenal." Setress said.

"It is, but look at the name. Look familiar?" Sanguine'ar asked.

"No, should it?"

"It's a stim designed to enhance strength and stamina. During the Great War, the Republic contracted a group of Hutts called the Three Families on Quesh to produce advanced stims and adrenals for them. One ambitious Hutt sold the plans for one of the untested stims to the Empire. The Dark Council conscripted a number of Sith and elite Imperials to test the stim. The kind of Sith and Imperials that the Dark Council liked to station in dangerous situations, and assign them the suicide missions."

"So you're saying that he was some kind of guinea pig?" Setress asked, getting slightly concerned.

"Exactly. It gets worse, though, keep reading."

"Side effects include; skin discoloration, nausea, vomiting, dehydration, diarrhea, shortness of breath, muscular atrophy, severe loss of appetite, spontaneous bleeding from the eyes and nose, lesions, eye discoloration, cramping, dry mouth, hallucinations, extreme night mares, fever, and death. Oh," the color drained from Setress' face. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Is he demonstrating any of these symptoms?" Setress asked, her face almost completely white.

"You should go in and see for yourself." Sanguine'ar guided Setress to the room she had stashed Kre in. The door open, and Setress almost collapsed.

"He's yellow!" She cried. "Why is he yellow? It said discoloration, not a complete change in color!"

"I can't say why he turned yellow, but there it is. He's been experiencing most of the other symptoms. His fever is incredibly high, he's been having some bad night terrors, he finally stopped vomiting a while ago, his eyes have bled a little, and he's been complaining about some bad pain. When he's awake, that is." Sanguine'ar said.

"Why isn't he in an actual hospital?" Setress asked.

"Because he's been pretty insistent that we don't reveal his condition to anyone." Setress watched Kre. He was twitching and writhing in the bed. He was practically floating in a pool of his own sweat. He was mumbling in his sleep, something about Reapers and machines.

"Has he been doing that for long?"

"For a few days. At one point, he got up, and started saying he was something called a Dragon Born, and was yelling at the top of the lungs. Unfortunately, his yelling caused things to fly all over the place." Sanguine'ar seemed way too nonchalant about this whole thing for Kre's taste. "Want to earn some brownie points with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kre really doesn't like being alone when he's sick. If he sees you during his spurts of consciousness, I think it'll really help make up for the fact that Grievous got away."

"You know about that?" Setress was shocked.

"His escape is all over the holonet. I can tell you one thing, he is not going to be in a good mood when he eventually recovers, so I'd jump on the chance to make him not hate you."

"Do you really think he'll hate me?"

"Are you willing to take the chance? After all, you're the one who wants to sleep with him, not me."

"Good point. I just need to grab something to drink real quick."

"Might want to grab a book, while you're at it. You could be here awhile." The two of them left the room, and went in opposite directions. Sanguine'ar went back to the bridge, to continue over seeing the management of the Empire. Setress, to the mess hall.

When she came back, Kre was awake, lying on his back. Sweat continued to cover him, and he was shivering a little.

"Oh, sorry." She said. She walked over, and pulled the covers on the bed closer to him. "When I came by earlier, you were asleep, so I didn't knock." She sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his fore head. "You're on fire."

"That feels great, Setress." He pressed her hand onto his forehead. "I feel so cold."

"I'll go see if I can't find some fresh bedding for you." Setress said. Kre was out again before she could finish her sentence. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat back down. Even yellow, and a bit skinnier, he was handsome. His muscles were still strong and defined, his face was still strong and sober. She leaned over him, his eyes were still darting around.

She traced his face from his strong cheek bones, to the tip of the blades that ran past his chin. She got closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face. Kre twitched, and slammed his fist into her stomach. Setress gasped, some of her spit landing on Kre's face. She quickly wiped it off, and sat back down.

Hours passed, the room silent except for the sound of Kre's mumbling. Something about an award ceremony. It seemed like it was a good dream he was having. Then he exploded. He started screaming about beetles, and clawed at himself.

"Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" He yelled, his voicing cracked in panic. He crawled off the bed, and kept clawing.

"Kre!" She yelled. "Kre! It's alright! Kre!" She ran over, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright." She whispered. "It's alright."

"They're all over me! Get them off!" He yelled again.

"Shh." She cooed. "It's alright. It's alright." Kre's panicked breathing started to normalize.

"Get them off. Get them off. His eyes were unblinking, his pupils constricted. Setress could feel his panic and fear. She placed her hand over his heart.

Kres powerful heart was beating too fast for her to keep count, but it was slowing down.

"It's alright." She said again, in the softest voice she could. Setress kept repeating those words until Kre finally stopped struggling, and his heart beat was normal.

"I- They-" Kre looked around the room, and let out a sigh of relief. He climbed to his unsteady feet, and sat on the bed. "Setress?" He asked. Kre looked confused, but relieved to see her all the same. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but you were screaming so loud, I think the Senate heard you."

"What was I yelling about?"

"Something about beetles." Setress said. "Whatever it was, you were completely terrified by it."

"I, uh, I really don't like beetles." Kre painfully admitted. "I had a pretty bad experience with some orbalisks when I was young. I, uh, I never really got over it." She stared at him. Flat, and disbelieving.

"Beetles...you're serious? Of all the things to have a phobia of, you're afraid of beetles."

"Have you ever been attacked by orbalisks, Setress?" He asked, his voice defensive and challenging.

"No?" Setress said, trying to abdicate this fight.

"The pain is indescribable. They dig into your flesh, and feed on you, like parasites. Plus, as an added bonus, they poison you. Three of them burrowed into my flesh, and I had to live with them for over a year."

"Why didn't anyone remove them?" Setress asked, shocked.

"Removing them with anything other than electrical damage will cause them to release a toxin, that has a 99.999% kill rate. Only one person has survived it, in history. So, yes, beetles. They terrify me."

"How did you get them off?" Her eyes were starting to get glassy and red.

"That's one of a million memories I try not to think about." Kre laid back in the bed, and closed his eyes.

Setress watched Kre sleep. He started shivering, curling up in a ball, and sticking his hands between his legs.

"So cold." He mumbled. Acting on a whim, got undressed threw back the covers, and crawled into the bed. She pulled herself close, pressing against him. Kre seemed to relax a little, and uncurl from his ball. She kissed her shoulder, and buried her face in the back of his neck.

*_The Halo fans amongst you might notice that the engines in Kre's ship are the same as those in the _Pillar of Autumn.


	35. Sex and Conspiracies

Setress woke up late the next day. At least, she thought it was late. On this planet, even the middle of the day was dark. She stretched, and let out a soft yawn. Setress threw back the covers, and stepped out of the bed. The room was dark, the only light coming from the lone window, obscured by the rain pounding against the transperisteel. She stumbled into the bathroom, and turned the lights on.

The bright lights made her squint while her eyes adjusted. She grabbed her tooth brush, and walked back out.

"Setress," she heard Kre say. She dropped her tooth brush and jumped. "Care to explain what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, as innocently as she could.

"Don't insult me, Setress, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, you said you were cold, so I-"

"Don't toy with me!" Kre roared, and slammed his fist against the chair. Setress shrunk back from the verbal attack. Kre started grinding his teeth, waiting for her to speak.

"I-I-I really don't know what you're talking about." Her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Grievous. What the hell happened to Grievous." He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"He got away. There was an accident when I tried to take him out, and he managed to escape." Every word she said made him angrier, and he didn't know why. He'd read the reports on the holonet while she was sleeping, he knew that his escape wasn't her fault. Not entirely, at least.

"And Irmine Vol, what happened to him?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say it.

"He sacrificed his life for my mission." Setress said, sadly. Her honesty softened Kre's opinion, somewhat. Not much, but some.

"I hope you appreciate just how bad this all it, Setress." Kre paused, and got up. "You wasted the life of a loyal Imperial, and caused a lot of collateral damage." Setress looked dejected by his statement.

"I know, Kre," he saw her watching him, waiting to see if he would call her out. He weighed the impact, and decided to let it pass. "I screwed up bad. I'm sorry."

"It's not a complete failure, Setress. With the Senator dead, I'll sleep much easier at night, and I doubt your part in Grievous' escape will ever be revealed. Besides, the Senate's increased security measures might prove to be a blessing in and of itself."

"How so?"

"The people of the Republic are used to having an abundance of civil liberties. The more the Senate tries to crack down, the more the people of the Republic will rebel against it." Kre started to feel light headed, and cold.

"What if the people accept it? They could act as their own oppressors, wouldn't that make achieving your plans more difficult?"

"You might think so, Setress, but-" Kre started felt a strong sense of vertigo. He leaned against a wall for support. Setress got up, and started towards him. "-the truth is that will make our job easier. It's always easiest to avoid people when they're not looking for you at all, or when they're looking to hard at the details to notice you."

"I'm not sure I follow." She said, helping him onto the bed.

"If the people are protesting crackdowns, then they're going to be riled up. All of that pent up passion and aggression will be waiting for an outlet. With a few words, and a little action, you have a makeshift army on your hands. While the authorities are busy trying to contain the chaos, you can slip in, achieve your objectives, and slip out.

"It's like what I did on Mandalore, turning the people against the Duchess."

"You need to get some rest." She pleaded. "And not worry about the politics of the galaxy."

"I need to do my job. I'll be the Emperor until I take my last breath."

"Kre," she whispered. There was a sadness in her eyes. "Don't say that, it makes you sound like you're dying."

"We all die at some point, Setress, I can't let that fact hold me back from doing my job."

"I know, it's just-" she paused, and looked away from him. "I'd like to think you'll live for at least a few centuries."

"Setress," he put a hand under her chin and lifted her head. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." She leaned in, by choice of instinct he didn't know, until she was only a few centimeters from his face.

"I-I want you, Kre." She whispered.

"I know, Setress." He pushed her backed, and lay back on the bed. "But I'm not sure I've forgiven you, yet."

"I understand." She got up, and made her way out of the room. "I'll- I'll come back later." She said, as the door closed behind her.

"Rejected you again, I take it?" Sanguine'ar said. The Sith Lord watched over the encampment from the giant transperisteel view port on the bridge of the _Blood_.

"Yeah. I had hoped he might have been in a forgiving mood." Setress said with a sigh.

"Really?" Sanguine'ar asked. Her brow flattened and her eyes narrowed. "In his condition, do you honestly think he's feeling particularly forgiving?"

"I'm trying really hard. I just don't get it." She slumped down in one of the command chairs. "What do I have to do to show him I'm sorry? That he can trust me?"

"I think he knows that you're sorry. I'm willing to bet he even knows you're willing to do what it takes to achieve your mission, and that you aren't going to act with such rash foolishness again. Sometimes, though, there's nothing you can do but wait and hope he opens up."

"Maybe." Setress said, unconvinced.

"Look, Setress, try seeing things from his perspective?"

"What do you mean?" Setress asked.

"Kre's only respite from being the leader of a nation of rejects has been because he's going into withdrawal. Don't you think it might be a good idea to give him some time to himself?"

"I guess. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm trying so hard. I mean, I can have any guy I want with a quick smile and a pop of my hips. Hell, I have a backup guy that I didn't even try to get. So, why am I jumping through hoops to try and get his interest?"

"Because he's making you work for it. It's a trick pick-up artists like to use a lot. Seriously, if Kre wasn't making you work your ass off you'd have just blown threw him like he was just another piece of ass." The two of them laughed.

"You're probably right." Setress got up, and walked over to Sanguine'ar. "So, what are you doing?"

"Kre asked me to manage the settlement while he was incapacitated. Right now, I've been having them continue excavating the Citadel, and I have a small team working on finding the Lightning Spires."

"The who?" Setress asked.

"These massive structures built during the Empires first re-colonization, to help channel and store the power of the electrical storms. It's been a royal pain, after three and a half thousand years, and who knows how many battles, the topography has completely changed. For all we know, they've been completely demolished."

"You seem like there's something else bugging you." Setress pointed out.

"It's nothing, just something odd about this ship."

"What about the ship?"

"It's nothing to worry about, the layout is just odd to me." Sanguine'ar said, with a dismissive wave. "While you're here, I need you to head out to the team in the field, and make sure everything is copasetic. They're in a pretty dangerous area, so they might need you to stay and play security."

"Whatever you say, 'my lord'." Setress said with a sneer. Sanguine'ar rolled her eyes at her jest. Setress left the bridge, and started to make her way down the hall. As she passed by the room Kre was in, the door flew open. A powerful arm grabbed her, and pulled her in.

Sanguine'ar checked the bridge one more time, just to make sure she was alone. No agents hiding in the shadows, no troopers trying to hide behind the computer banks, no cameras or drones trying to mesh with the walls. She pulled out her personal datapad, and pulled up the schematics and read outs for the ship. Something didn't add up. She highlighted the one area that there was no information on.

From the look of it, it was some kind of giant cargo hold. The only problem was that there was nothing in the official schematics and technical readouts about it. Not an alloy composition, not the surface area, whether or not it was shielded against radiation, or if there were even any doors or openings.

Stranger still was a series of secret tube-like structure connected to it. The smaller ones branched off from the coolant systems leading to the engine compartment. The largest one was hidden amongst the layouts of the catwalk lattices that criss-crossed between the different sections for maintenance purposes. She suspected that a person could walk right over the massive structure, and not even know it was there.

Following the coolant system only deepened the mystery. The engine was massive. The official, read classified, technical specifications said that it could generate four-hundred percent of the standard power out-put of Imperial cruisers of similar tonnage. Sanguine'ar had run the numbers herself, and determined that that number was a vast underestimate. The generator was capable of powering a nation of over a million homes for three months without needing to change the fuel-rods.

This ship had no need for that kind of power. While true that it allowed for a massive boost to the power of any system, the shield and weapons systems would overload from the sudden influx. They could use it to boost the _Blood's_ speed, but they could only travel in straight lines. Any more than one-hundred and ten power, and any kind of aerobatic maneuvers would cause the ship to tear itself apart. Even in the vacuum of space.

She doubted very much that the Dark Council had designed this ship to supply municipal centers with power, the layout of the actual engine system would have made connecting the ship to a civilian power grid a chore.

So then what the hell was it for?

"By the Force, that was amazing." Setress said. She rolled onto her side, throwing her arm over Kre's chest.

"I do what I can." Kre joked.

"So, does this mean you've finally forgiven me?" She asked. She pulled herself up, and bit his ear.

"No, I haven't. If you keep doing that thing with your tongue, I might just consider it." He teased.

"You're an ass." She groaned, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You love it." He rubbed her back, tracing the scratches he'd left.

"I do." She said, smiling up at him. "Ready for round two?"

"I think I can swing that." He pushed her onto her back, and climbed on top of her.


	36. True Power of the Blood

_It's lackluster, but I think it works._

Sanguine'ar walked to the point where the door leading into the mysterious section of the ship should be. Instead, there was just a blue-gray wall, like every other blue-gray wall on the ship.

"What the hell?" She hissed. Sanguine'ar pulled out her datapad, and double checked her location on the ship. No, she was in the right place. The thing was, even though she knew that this wall shouldn't be there, it blended in perfectly with the ship's layout. She reached out, and touched the wall. It was cold, not unexpected, and smooth. Completely normal.

Sanguine'ar stretched out her mind with the Force, tapping into the currents and energy of the ship itself. Through it, she felt a strange humming, and a soft warmth coming from whatever was behind the wall. She probed deeper. Whatever was on the other side, was drawing very little power. Just enough to keep basic computer systems active. Harder she pushed, and suffered for it.

She was blasted back by some kind of trap, designed to strike out through the Force. Sanguine'ar shrugged the assault off, and went back to the task.

"Guarded with the Force." She whispered to herself. "Probably against the Force." That didn't make any sense. Why would the designers of this ship go to such great lengths, create such thorough defenses, for whatever was on the other side. More importantly, who were they trying to keep out? She put a hand on the wall, and tried again. This time, with more caution and awareness.

The progress was slow. In a half hour, she was still no closer to figuring out what was behind the wall, but she'd managed to avoid two more traps. Following the pulses of the energy, she managed to make out a vague shape; it reminded her of the power cell in her lightsaber, but massive. Sanguine'ar decided to make a push to expand on the vague shape. Too late to avoid it, she felt another trap. The walls came to life with the fury of a Sith's lightening, rooting her to the spot as the current flowed through her.

The pain was intense, burning every cell in her body. Whether she was being electrocuted for ten seconds, or ten hours, she didn't know. What she did know was that she had been moved about three meters back from the wall. Unsure of what had happened, she shakily climbed to her feet.

"You still have a lot to learn, Sanguine'ar." Kre said. The afflicted Sith helped Sanguine'ar steady herself, leaning her against the wall.

"Should you be out of bed?" She asked, wincing in pain.

"Probably not. I also probably shouldn't be having incredibly energetic sex with a flexible togruta, or tackling foolish mirialans so they don't get slow roasted from the inside out. Kind of like how you shouldn't be trying to enter areas I pretty obviously don't want you to be in."

"I thought it was standard practice for a Sith to desire to unravel the secrets of other Sith?" She wheezed.

"Typically, yes."

"Well, there you go. Now, why don't you save us both some time, and tell me what's behind that wall?" She asked.

"What wall?" The Emperor asked with a shrug. Sanguine'ar stared at Kre, confused.

"What? The one right there," she pointed to the wall she'd been trying to get past. "The one that nearly killed me."

"There's no wall there." Kre's nonchalant attitude, and contemptuous stance were starting to annoy her.

"Listen, you yellow jerk, stop toying with me and tell me what's behind the wall; or I'll tell _Galaxy Girl Weekly_ about a certain short coming in your pants." She hissed.

"Well, look at you, trying act all tough and threatening." Kre mocked. "I give you an 'A' for commitment, a 'B+' for energy, but an 'F' for impact. Here's the thing, Sanguine'ar, I don't care if you tell the whole galaxy I'm half a centimeter, or five kilometers. I really, really, don't. Now, if you took a second to really consider the situation, you might realize that I'm not toying with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The wall you see shouldn't be there, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered, more confused.

"But, it feels like it should be there, when you see it."

"Yeah." She spoke with more hesitation, trying to link the pieces together.

"Not only should it not be there, but it has defenses based in the Force. If you were trying to hide something, what would be the best way to do it?"

"Hide it in plain sight, make it look like it belongs." She answered.

"Exactly, but, how do you do that with something that almost anyone could recognize?" He asked.

"You disguise it. At least enough so that most people wouldn't think to ask any questions, or look deeper."

"Precisely. Then, all you have to worry about are the people who would see through the disguise anyways."

"Right, so how does that prove that there's no wall there?" Kre's jaw dropped.

"There is no way you can be this dense." He said. "Alright, what if I told you that you fell into a well-disguised trap; and missed the most conspicuous, but best disguised trap?"

"It's an illusion!" Setress said, excitedly.

"Eureka, she figured it out." Kre said flatly. "Now, can she dispel the illusion?" Sanguine'ar walked up the wall, and placed her flat palm on it. Carefully, she focused her mind. Like a ripple in a pond, the illusion of the wall melted away. Her eyes widened, and her jaw fell in awe as she realized what they were hiding.

Setress shifted uncomfortably on the swoop bike. Having to dodge trees and low hanging branches was bad enough when your mind was focused, but having a aching, burning, sensation in your back end gnawing at your mind made it worse. She ducked under a vicious looking branch, almost losing her montrals, and swerved around a fallen tree. How Sangine'ar's team had made it out here she had no idea.

Not that it really mattered. All she really cared about was getting there, completing the mission, and getting back so she could treat her abused little orifice.

_Don't worry about it, he said._ She thought to herself. _Your body will produce all the lubrication we'll need, we just have to get it going, he said._ She grumbled a little. _Last time I listen to him._

_I don't recall you complaining this much when we were having sex._ Kre responded. Feeling his presence in her mind again filled her with a special sense of warmth and relief. _In fact, I believe your exact words were; 'oh yes, oh yes. Harder baby, harder. Please, don't stop. In the other one. Oh, by the Force, that's tight!'_

_ Yeah, well, that was before I sat down on this swoop. _She accelerated, and tore through the remaining jungle. Small mammals scurried through the trees, trying to flee from the loud swoop. She came to the clearing made by the exploratory team, and immediately skidded to a halt.

The camp was in utter ruin. Tarps and tents had been shredded, computer banks had been scattered, and sample collections had been smashed. Cautiously, she climbed off the swoop, and melted into the shadows. She went for her lightsabers, but stopped. She didn't know what had happened, and she didn't want the glow and hum to give her away.

She slowly circled around the camp. The damage she could make out certainly looked like it was caused by the beasts of Dromund Kaas, except that for just how thorough it was. She expected a rampaging gundark or group of yozusk to cause fairly widespread damage. This, though, didn't fit with the profile of an animal attack. Everything looked ruined, not a single thing was left untouched.

Setress crept closer to the camp. The wind howled through the trees and derelict tents, causing the shredded canvas to flap violently. Where she weaker person, she would have found this to be an incredibly creepy situation. She could make out the faint traces of humanoid tracks in the mud, a lot of them. There were far too many for them to just be Sanguine'ar's team, but she had to get a closer look.

"Well, they aren't droids." She whispered. "Damn." For the first time in her life, she wished they were droids. Droids would have been much easier to deal with, and much easier to track down. She pulled out her holocommunicator, and called the Sith Lord.

"_Setress, have you found the team?_" She asked.

"No, they're gone, and the camp is in ruins. I've found some humanoid tracks, though."

"_I see. That's unfortunate._"

"Do you want me to try and find them?"

"_No, they're most likely dead. The beasts of the jungles make quick work of any dead things lying around._"

"Well, then, what do you want me to do about this?"

"_Take a scan of those tracks, and send it to me. When you're done, head back here, I think Kre might want to talk to you about last night_."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's what he wants to do. 'Talk'."

"_While we're on the subject, maybe the next time you two are going at it like rabbits in heat, you could not shout out everything he's doing to you at the top of your lungs?_"

"Lord Sanguine'ar, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Setress teased.

"_If you're only detecting a hint, then you've lost your touch. I'm incredibly jealous. How come you never let me bend out over on all fours, and use what I can only assume was a jack hammer?"_

"Well, not having a penis kind of hurt your chances. Also, I was the dominant one in that relationship. I might as well have been a blow-up rag doll, for all the control Kre gave me. Honestly, it was amazing. At one point, he lifted me up, threw my legs over his shoulders, and slammed me against the wall. Then, he-"

"_And I think we're done with this conversation._" Sanguine'ar ended the holocall, her image dissipating. Setress grinned mischievously. She quickly scanned the strange tracks, and half jogged to her swoop. With one swift motion, she mounted the bike, and sped off. In her elated state, she didn't notice the malicious eyes watching her from the bush.

"Kre?" Setress asked. She had the door cracked, letting in a blast of cold air from the corridors. Kre rolled over, and caught glimpse of his lover peeking around the door.

"Come in." He groaned. His stomach roiled, and the muscles in his arms kept cramping.

"What happened to you? We we're rocking this bed hard last night. Don't tell me it was too much for you."

"No, actually, it was when I punched Sanguine'ar in the stomach." She laid down next to him, and pulled herself close, resting her head on his shoulder. She slowly rubbed his chest, letting out a satisfied hum.

"Now, why did you do that?" She asked.

"She tried to threaten me. Didn't work at well for her."

"Seems like it worked out worse for you." She stuck her tongue in his ear, sending a buzz through his body. Kre had to struggle not to show a reaction.

"Eh, I doubt she'll try it again." He took a deep breath, savoring the moment. "Setress, there's something I think you need to see."

"What?" She asked.

"This ship isn't what it's appears. Officially, my mission was to re-enforce, and resupply the garrison at Ryloth. Unofficially, I was to test out a new weapon, if I had the chance." He sat up in the bed, and stared down at her.

"What kind of weapon?"

"A gun. A massive gun." Setress looked around the room, then back at him.

"How big a gun are we talking about?" She lowered her hand down his chest, over his stomach, and to his crotch. She bit her lower lip, and stared at him with a lustful gaze.

"This entire ship was built around it. It was designed to vaporize entire fleets with a single shot." Setress' smile and lustful gaze immediately left her face.

"Are you serious? Kre, if it works like it's supposed to, that means you have the single most power ship in the galaxy." Her eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect. "Kre, baby, that means that you can start expanding the Empire even earlier then you had hoped."

"No, Setress, we can't." Kre rubbed her arm, savoring the feel of her soft skin.

"Why not?" She asked.

"If it does work like it's supposed to, we're going to turn our fledgling settlement into the galaxy's biggest target in the galaxy. Everyone will want this ship, or want it destroyed." Her eyes, the powerful yellow orbs, looked glassy in the dim light.

"Kre-" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"You said 'our' settlement. Not 'mine', or 'the Empire', but 'ours'." She draped her arms around his shoulders, and stared into her eyes.

"I can't do this on my own, Setress. Besides, one of my biggest complaints during my early years in service to the Empire was that loyalty and dedication were never rewarded enough."

"That was so cheesy." She teased.

"I've used that speech a few times in my career. Besides, I'm sure it's going to be more than enough to get you to spread your legs wide." She wrapped her legs around his hips.

"For you, it doesn't take nearly that much. Besides, it helps that you're not wearing any pants."

"Maybe that's because I knew how this conversation would end."

"Oh please, I'm not that predict-" He pushed himself inside her, hard, savoring every centimeter of her.


	37. The Infinite Engine

_Well, my first video is out, it's called Two Dudes Talk Videogames. It's a weekly news and opinion show. Watch it, then make your friends watch it, then you're friend's cats watch it._

Setress pulled her jacket up and over her. "That was amazing, Kre." She said, rolling her neck. "Who taught you how to do that corkscrew thing with your tongue?"

"I figured it out when me and Ana were first together. I'm sure you can imagine how desensitized a sex slave can get."

"Do you have any stories about your past that aren't major downers?" She sighed.

"Given the situation, probably not, no." Kre stretched and sat up in the bed. "Especially since they all end with 'and then I came to the future, where the Empire was gone, and my friends had been dead for thousands of years'."

"Good point." She said. "Well, at least you're feeling better." Setress finished getting dressed, and turned to him. "You are feeling better, right?" His skin had gone from a bright yellow, to a pale orange. An improvement, more or less, but he still looked like he was about to throw up.

"I really don't know why I punish myself like this." He groaned. "So, I'm going to go ahead and blame you."

"I'm okay with that." She watched Kre throw back the covers, and spin out of the bed. There were a lot of deep scratches on his back. The one's she'd inflicted had all scabbed over, but the others were all scars from previous conquests. "If your back is any indication, you've had some fun in your life. Ana must have been a real freak."

"No, she wasn't. She was a very intimate and loving person, but ashamed of her sexuality. She was with me, at any rate."

"So, if the scratches aren't from her, then who are they from?" She asked.

"No." He said, flatly.

"No? What do you mean no?" She asked.

"It's really quite simple; you want me to enlighten you, I refuse. In short, no." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Fine, be that way." She laced up her boots, and left the room.

Kre stared at himself in the mirror. The smaller one in front of him caught the reflection of the full body mirror behind him. There were a lot of scratches on his back. Setress' were the most obvious, still fresh and glistening in the light. Beneath them, though, were dozens of others. Had Setress been paying more attention, she would have noticed the ones beneath those.

He had lied to her, when he said that the ones she saw weren't Ana's. In truth, they were, but they weren't inflicted in the heat of passion. He still remembered when he had asked Ana to do it. She had had to really dig her nails into his back to cause the kind of damage he requested, and she cried the whole time. In fact, she showed more emotion then he did. Kre, for his part, was just happy to not have to stare at the scars he was really trying to hide anymore.

Still, all the marring in the universe could never erase his memories of that night. He shuddered just thinking about it. Alzerath might have died a horrible death at Kre's hands, but the twi'lek's hold on him remained.

Kre turned on the refresher, and splashed some water on his face. The warm liquid felt good on his face. He was still going through withdrawal, though he was finally on the down swing of it. With the way everything had been going, it was nice to have at least one thing going in his favor. Pretty soon, he was sure he would be recovered enough to resume his duties as Emperor.

Once he was recovered, he'd have to figure out what to do with the rag-tag remnant of the Empire, and Setress. Especially Setress. She was passionate in bed, and he believed she was trying to do right by him. Still, her history proved she had problems with impulse control, and that could make her dangerous. He had entrusted her with far too many secrets. He had seen far too many examples of agents, once thought reliable, crack. All too often, he'd had to call a retreat because of some vital piece of information these agents had blurted out.

He would not let that happen here. Not when doing so meant losing everything. No, he would strike her down before that happened.

Kre heard the door open and shut, and felt a familiar presence.

"Sanguine'ar." He said, flatly.

"My lord," she was gasping for air. "You...need...to...see..."

"Take a breath, woman. Whatever you have to say can wait that long." Sanguine'ar took a deep breath, and righted herself.

"My lord, we uncovered the entrance to the Sanctuary of the Sith in the Citadel."

"Congratulations, let me know when you've found an interesting artifact."

"That's just it, master, it's...well, you really need to see this for yourself. I can't explain it."

"Alright, fine." Kre grabbed a robe, threw it on, and followed Sanguine'ar out of the room. The two of them, likely alone in the massive cruiser, made their way onto the lift. Sanguine'ar punched the button to take them to the lowest level. Right away, he could sense something ominous coming from Sanguine'ar.

The two of them were alone in the lift. Seeing him now, in the light, she couldn't help but marvel at how much damage cold-quitting the stims had been on him. She was willing to be he'd lost close to 45 kilos. He was doubtless much slower, clumsier, and weaker. This was the first time he'd been out of that room, there was no way he would be acclimated to the changes.

"So," she began. "Has Setress commented about your, um, appendage?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sanguine'ar had a flash back to the vision she'd had only a week earlier about cutting him down.

"Well, most guys have to buy ribbed condoms for her pleasure. You kind of come pre-equipped." She glanced at her lightsaber.

"No, she hasn't. Not that it's in any way relevant to what we're doing." His voice was constant, and she didn't sense any suspicion. The temptation to lash out and claim the Empire, and the secret she was leading him towards, was great.

"Yeah, yeah, not relevant at all..." She stammered, staring at her lightsaber. She vaguely recognized that he was still talking, but her eyes were locked on her inherited lightsaber. Anger and ambition roared up in her like a thunderstorm, then crystalized. With lightning reflexes, she reached for her weapon.

Sanguine'ar was so engrossed in her own world, that she didn't notice that he was watching her the whole time. He'd never told her he knew about her little vision, or her temptation to strike him down. She didn't even know that, to his trained eyes, she might as well have been broadcasting her intentions over the intercom system.

When her arm first twitched, he was already in motion. Before she had managed to reach over, he grabbed the back of her head, and slammed her face into the door of the lift. Once turned into twice, then three, four, five, six times. Her nose broke bleeding all over her face, and he'd probably knocked out one of her teeth. With each blow his rage and sense of betrayal grew and grew, until it had become an uncontrollable frenzy.

She said something, but he didn't hear it. He threw her into the opposite wall of the lift. She slammed into it, hard, and slid down. Kre followed up the throw with a powerful kick to her gut, forcing her into a fetal position. Even with the large, sharp, claws on his powerful feet covered by his boots; he knew that the blow could easily cause internal bleeding.

Kre straddled her, and started beating her. The blows from his cybernetic arm were followed by snapping and cracking sounds. Even her armor, designed to protect against ballistic damage, could stop him; his fists easily found their way between the plates.

Blood covered his fists, and pained wracked sobs and screams echoed in the small metal compartment. He brought his organic fist up, and launched it back down. Midway through, he stopped, and stared in horror.

Flashes of Ana's broken and beaten form beneath him made him want to vomit. Kre jumped up, and pressed himself against the door. He took a moment to assess the situation. Sanguine'ar lay in a fetal position, her arms out stretched for both protection and surrender. He'd inflicted massive damage to her, and vicariously to Ana. He felt guilt for causing her such pain, the feeling, though, began to ebb as he weighed the evidence.

What she had done was treason, and she had to pay for it. To kill her, though, meant eliminating the only other person in the galaxy capable to successfully training the acolytes.

Kre decided to leave the choice to her.

Her master, whom she realized far too late was far beyond her skill, pulled her to her feet.

"I know about your flash vision." He said. "The one you had while standing over me, debating whether or not to kill me. Nothing happens on this ship without my knowing about it, my treacherous apprentice."

"I...sorry..." She wheezed through a broken nose and shattered teeth. "Forgive...me..."

"No, Lord Sanguine'ar, I can't do that. I am, however, going to give you a choice. I can save your life; but you will forever be indebted to me, and will likely need extensive repair and cybernetic augmentation. That, of course, will reduce your power, and you may end up needing to spend the rest of your life in a machine. Alternatively; I can kill you, and end your suffering."

Sanguine'ar thought about the choices. Would she really be living if she were a cyborg slave in all but name? It didn't sound worth it. Still, she did have one trump card.

"K-kill me...and...Ana...dies too." Sanguine'ar fell to all fours in front of the triumphant Sith.

"Curious that she did not intervene in your assassination attempt. Still she, like you, tried to kill me. She, like you, was someone I trusted. Make your choice." With her last bit of strength, Sanguine'ar looked up at the cold visage of the Emperor.

"Death." Kre pulled the lightsaber he'd give her, and ignited the blade.

The red blade cleanly cut through Sanguine'ar neck. Her head hit the floor as the lift came to a halt, and it's doors opened.

"By the Force! Lord Sanguine'ar..." He heard Setress exclaim. "My lord, are you alright?"

"I've been better." He said. Kre picked up Sanguine-Barriss' head by her short hair, and stepped out of the lift. "Gather all of the Imperials and acolytes at the base of the loading ramp." He commanded her. Setress bowed, and ran off to complete her task.

It only took a few minutes for her to return, with all of the denizens of the settlement. Kre stepped up to the edge of the ramp leading into the massive cargo bay, and examined the group. He could feel trepidation, fear, excitement, anger, hate, lust, every emotion known to him was represented in that group. So too was the feeling of treachery.

"Citizens of this new and young Empire," He began, raising his mighty voice. "There are those among you with traitorous thoughts in your minds. There are those of you who would seek to supplant me as the ruler of the Empire. This act, is an act of treason." He held up Sanguine'ar's head, a resounding gasp sweeping over the crowd. "This is what happens to traitors. Lord Sanguine'ar sought to strike me down, but she failed. She was one of only two Sith Lords, my right hand. She was as close to indispensible as one can be, but even she was not above the law.

"The Empire will survive because of your loyalty to myself, and each other. It will thrive because of patriotism. Dissension is not inherently unwelcome, and no one, not even myself, is above reproach. The days of Sith impunity are at an end. The days of blind obedience ended more than three thousand years ago. If you have an issue with our operations, with a law, or even with me, you are free to bring it up.

"Know, my subjects, that this freedom of speech does not grant the right for insurrection for personal gain. Now, go, return to your duties." Much of the crowd dispersed, confused and disquieted. Setress, however, made her way up to him.

"Kre," she began in earnest. "What the hell happened? Are you really telling me that Sanguine'ar tried to kill you?"

"Yes, I am."

"But, that doesn't make any sense? Why would she do that?"

"It's simple, really. She wanted the Empire for herself. She sought to make slaves of all Imperials, and even the Sith. Even you."

"I just...I can't believe it. It is so out of character for her." Setress stared at the severed head in his clutches.

"The lust for power, and all that it brings, can make even the sanest of people crazy beyond reason." Kre carelessly tossed the head. "Don't let this worry you any further, Setress. Focus on more important things. I heard that there was in interesting discovery in the Sanctuary of the Sith?"

Setress brightened at the change of subject. "Yes, yes there was. When the diggers first pried open the entrance, there was light coming through the crack. They thought it might have been from a hole or something, but it's not. The Citadel is being fully powered by something."

"After three and a half thousand years? That shouldn't be possible." Kre said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Do they know what's causing it?"

"No, they're preceding with caution into the Citadel, so it's slow going. There was reference to some kind of engine on one of the computers. I can't remember what it's called. Inexhaustible Engine? No, that's too long. Eternal Engine? No, that wasn't it either. Invincible Engine? No, but it did start with an 'I'."

"The Infinite Engine?" Kre asked.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"If this is true..." Kre began, his voice trailing off. "This could be the key to rebuilding the Empire."

"What do you mean? What's so special about it?" Setress asked.

"If it really is the Engine, Setress- well, we might live long enough to see Kaas City rebuilt, and our fleets restored."


	38. Exploring the Engine

"This is incredible." Kre said. Even the towering Sith had to crane his neck to look up at the roof of the Sanctuary of the Sith. There was a look of wonder and amazement on his face, almost child-like. He looked like some bumpkin from a no-name, back water, planet who was seeing Courscant for the first time. It was cute, in a way, another side of him she'd never seen. It was likely no one alive had ever seen him like this.

"It must have been something back in it's hay-day." Setress said. The duo stood on a walkway, suspended high-above the floor, in a cavernous room extending below them for several stories. In the center were four, large, holo-displays. On each were green Imperial symbols. They were so bright, they hurt to look at directly.

Five spokes broke off from the center, one led to the entrance, and out where the ruins of the city were no doubt located. The other four led into different corridors, red lights flooded them, giving them a sense of dread. The metal walls and walkway showed few signs of its age. Almost like it was sealed in time

"I don't get how this place is still functional. All the lights are still on, the holo-displays are functional. It looks like even the computers are still working. Even if the Dark Council installed some kind of super-generator, sheer erosion should have left this all in ruin."

"Well, I'll show you what the Imperials found." She led him down one of the corridors to a small lift. The two of them rode the lift down for several floors, then went through a few more twists and turns in another corridor. They came to a closed door, and Setress hesitated.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" Kre asked.

"Listen, Kre," she said, trying to sound as supportive as possible. "Whatever happened to leave Kaas city as a ghost town, it- well. It hit what's on the other side of this door hard."

"I don't follow."

"I don't know if I can adequately prepare you for what you're about to see, so I'll just come out and say it; there are thousands of skeletons in there."

"Your concern is appreciated, but I've seen skeletons," he opened the door. "Before..." His voice trailed off. Looking at it now, her estimate was off. Way off. There had to have been tens of thousands of skeletons in there. The bones were haphazardly piled up to form a narrow path, and continued as far as the eye could see. It looked like the people inside were massacred, or they'd been trapped and were left were they fell.

"I'm sorry, master." Setress said. She put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed.

"This...I...NO!" He took off into the corridor. Setress went after him, but it was hard keeping up with Kre's longer gait. He skidded to a halt, and got down on one knee.

"What is it?" Setress asked.

"It's Eraan." He whispered. Setress didn't know how he could tell. All of the skeletons looked the same to her. The only thing different about this one was that a few of the ligaments were still intact, and it was wearing a full set of light armor. There were deep scratches in his skull and armor, and some of the bones were snapped.

"I've never seen scratches like that." Setress said. They were wide, wider then Kre's hand, even outstretched.

"I have." He said, with a grim determination. "Rhakghouls did this."

"Rhakghouls?" She had heard of the mutated monsters, but they were almost never seen in the modern galaxy. The only place she'd even heard of where you could find one was on the still-ruined parts of Taris. Not that she wanted to see one. As far as she knew, only humans could be turned into rhakghouls through, but non-human species rarely survived exposure.

Not to mention they hunted in packs, and tended to be very violent and messy eaters.

"There might still be some hiding in the deep levels, Setress." He said, turning to look at her. "If we run into them, we may need to seal this place up for another three and a half thousand years."

"Wouldn't that mean we'd starve to death in here?"

"No, I'd kill you long before you suffered like that. Besides, dehydration would set in first."

"Oh, well, that's- wait, what's that?" She pointed to something in Eraan's hand. "Looks like a holo projector."

"Let's see." He carefully pried the device from Eraan's skeletal palm. "It's still functioning."

"You guys really built stuff to last, didn't you?"

"We were in exile for a thousand years, Setress, it was something of a necessity. Besides, you've seen our tombs." Kre turned it on, and the projector sputtered to life.

"_-pushing us back steadily for thirty days, now."_ Eraan's holo-image said. "_It's obvious we're not going to make it through this. Surrender is out of the question. We agreed after Darth Sanguine'ar's and Lieutenant Nallek's disappearance that we would carry their dream on; to the bitter end if we had too."_ There was an explosion recorded on the holo.

"_This is it, the Republic is breaking through. All units, form up!"_ The recorder had immortalized the chaotic sound the Imperial military's final call to muster. "_The Sith have collapsed, and now the Lords have scattered across the galaxy pursuing their own selfish goals. _

_ "Darth Sanguine'ar, Lieutenant Nallek, I know that you are both alive. I can feel it. I pray that you will find this holo one day, and bring the Empire to glory greater than anything it's ever known. The barricades are starting to fail, they'll break through any second now."_

_ "Sir!"_ Someone yelled out of view of the recorder. "_The doors are breached, but the Republic is pulling ba- no! No!"_ The man let out a terrified scream that turned into a wet gurgling sound. More screams echoed into the recording, until they became almost deafening. Hisses and in-human roars joined the panic.

"_By the Force."_ Eraan whispered. "_They're using rhakghouls on us. They must have brought them from Taris. Darth Sanguine'ar, or whoever finds this holo, we found the Infinite Engine. We have it hidden beneath the Sanctuary of the Sith. Darth Nox had it and a sizeable slave population sealed in, until the Engine has generated enough mass to be useable to us. Whatever happens, remember us."_ A rhakghoul appeared on the holo, striking out with quick slashes against Eraan.

"He didn't even have the chance to fire a shot in his own defense." Kre said.

"Maybe not, but he was loyal to you to the end, and never lost faith."

"No, he didn't. Statistically, the Chiss were the most loyal race in the Empire."

"I've never seen a Chiss in person, before. Most people outside of the Order don't even know they exist." Setress said.

"Good. That could prove to be very beneficial."

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"One thing at a time, Setress. First, we need to see if the Engine is still here."

"Do you think the rhakghouls really killed all of these people?" Setress asked. There were so many bones, more then she could count. She could feel how uneasy the sight was making Kre. It was something between disgust, fear, and sorrow.

"Probably." He walked over to the remains of an Imperial trooper, its body parts barely held together by what was left of its armor, and picked up the helmet. A skull, male by the looks of it, toppled out of it. Three gashes led into a massive break where a large portion of the helmet had been torn away. "The blow that did this likely took most of this marine's face off. Painful way to die.

Kre carefully sat the helmet back down.

"How are we going to clear all of these bodies out of here?" Setress asked. The two had been walking down the winding corridor in silence for only about a minute, but the constant staring from eye-less skulls and shattered bodies unnerved her. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the image of their final moments from her mind.

"I don't know." Kre looked- sad. He wore a depressed frown, and his brows arched up ever so slightly. When he spoke, there was a slight tremble in his words.

"Kre, a-are you...crying?" He started to shake a little bit, in a vain attempt to hold his emotions in.

"I- I-" Kre let out a single pathetic sob before choking his emotions back. "Let's go." He whispered.

"Suit yourself." She said, stepping in line behind him.

"Your highness," the new Imperial said, approaching Kre.

"I really don't like being called that." He groaned.

"Sorry, my lord." The human cleared his throat. "We were just about to open up the final door leading to the Engine."

"Do we know what to expect on the other side?"

"No, my lord. We don't even know what the Engine looks like."

"I see." He looked to Setress, who shrugged. "Well," He said with a sigh. "I guess there's only one way we're going to find out. Everyone stay behind me." Kre walked up to the curiously small door. His lover stood at his side, her hands on her lightsaber. "**Everyone** stay behind me. Even you, Setress." She glared at him, but stepped back.

Cautiously, Kre readied his reclaimed lightsaber, and slowly pried the door open. His jaw and lightsaber both dropped as his eyes took in the unbelievable site before him.

"I-I-I-I-I-" He stammered.

"Master, are you alright?" He only faintly registered Setress' words. Kre could barely register the sight in his mind. It didn't make any sense. It shouldn't even be possible. He vaguely felt someone push past him.

"Whoa." Setress said.

"Yeah." The awestruck Sith stood there together, trying to make sense of it.

"It's a-" Setress stammered.

"I know." Kre said.

"But it's-" Setress gasped.

"I know." Kre whispered.

"It's not-" Setress gawked.

"I know."

"Master, look." Setress broke his gaze, and pointed to a raising lift. Two twi'leks, their skins a pale white, rode it. The lift came to a slow halt, and the twi'leks stepped off. They wore a suit of armor similar to what the Imperial Guard of his time wore, except it was a dark blue and black, and the shoulders pads were only about half as long.

Their most unnerving feature were their grey eyes. There was no iris or pupil in them.

The two guards approached them slowly, pointing their long halberds at Kre and Setress. One of them stopped, and stood. He grabbed his partner's shoulder, and whispered something. The other guard took a long look at Kre, then gasped.

"My lords, forgive us. We were not expecting you." The two guards bowed low before the Sith. "We have long awaited the day when the Sith would return to call for us, and the Engine."

"Yes." Kre said, uncertain. "Where is the Engine?"

"It is all around us, my lord." The first guard stood and gestured to the surrounding area. To the sparkling city that had been built beneath the ruins of Kaas City. He pointed to the dazzling towers that spread out beneath them like stalactites in a cave. To the walkways and speeder lanes that were alive with traffic.

"All of this...is the Infinite Engine?" Kre asked. He felt small, meek, compared to the grand scale of it all.

"Yes, my lord. When the Engine was discovered by Imperial Forces on Nar Shadda, it was tended by Ongree slaves of the one called Revan. The Imperials took the Engine, then only about a meter high, and the knowledge of how to fuel it. Even then, it was capable of providing everything the slaves needed. Food, medicine, defense turrets and droids, and shelter."

"When it was brought back to Dromund Kaas, it was put under rigorous study by the Sith." Now it was the second guard who was talking. "They could not ascertain how it functioned, only that it functioned. We present the Engine with our dead, and it provides. It's nature is rooted in what the Sith call the Dark Side. It feeds on the Force."

"I see." Kre said. He understood how things could feed and grow on the Force, but trying to comprehend how this machine functioned as it did through the Force made his head hurt.

"However, it was not able to produce at the level the Sith desired it too." The first guard said. "So, millennia ago, the one called Darth Nox sealed it and our ancestors here, to tend the Engine."

"Our ancestors," this was the second one. "Waited patiently for Darth Nox's return. However, no Sith has ever opened this place since then. When the first generations passed, an honor guard was created to always guard this door, to await the arrival of the true Lords of the Galaxy."

"And here you are, my lords." The guards got down on one knee, bowing to the Sith.

"Arise, my loyal soldiers," Kre began. "There is much I wish to know about this place. Do you have a governing body?"

"Yes, my lord. A council of twelve maintains order."

"I want to see them."

"Of course, my lord. I will take you to them. Gaunders," the first guard said to the second. "Go tell the council the Sith have returned for us." The second guard, Gaunders, bowed his head. A small aerial platform appeared, which Gaunders mounted.

"My lord, what should we call you?" Gaunders asked.

"I am Emperor Kre, and this is my lover and apprentice, Setress." Setress, shocked, turned to Kre. There had never been a public acknowledgement of their relationship.

"Yes, my lords." The platform shot off. The first guard boarded the lift, and beckoned for Kre and Setress to do the same. Kre boarded, and turned to the Imperials.

"The rest of you stay here," he said. "We need to investigate this further." The lift began a slow slide down a horizontal rail, rapidly gaining speed. It took them along a busy thorough fare, strange speeders flying along lanes next them, and foot traffic crowding walkways on several different levels.

"Kre, this is amazing." Setress said. She craned her neck wildly to take it all in. Kre, for his part, stared straight ahead. Something about this made him feel uneasy.

"Does the council control the Engine?" Kre asked.

"No, my lord."

"Then, who does?" Setress asked.

"No one, my lord. The Engine has never needed guidance." Setress and Kre looked to each other, both of them increasingly cautious of this alien construct.

"You're honestly telling me that this machine decides what to build on it's own, and it fabricated all of this?" Kre asked, motioning to the surrounding city scape.

"Yes, my lord. We don't know how it determines what needs to be produced, and what doesn't. It does seem to be able to predict changes to our city in the near future." The rest of the ride was quiet, even tense. The platform carried them through the glittering towers of silver and black, as bright white and yellow poured out of the windows. Along the roof of the cave, massive flood lights created a false sense of day light, keeping the massive cavern as well lit as the plains of Dantooine.

Shops along the suspended walkways sold all manners of goods. Furniture, plants, cave animals, electronics. There were restaurants and business, with brightly lit banners tilted toward the walkways. Floating advertising boards slowly moved through the air, carrying their message around. Skiffs and barges acted as portable restaurants and market stalls.

Most surprising was just how many people there were.

"How many people live in this city?" Kre asked.

"Approximately thirty million, my lord."

"Thirty mi- how is that possible?"

"Darth Nox sealed about ten thousand here in the beginning. It was not a simple operation. The Dark Council made sure that our ancestors had everything they needed to survive for several generations. After about the fourth, the Engine was producing enough that we were able to begin forming an actual community. We have engineers, doctors, factory workers, wineries and breweries, professionals of all kinds. Recently, the Council has begun working on creating a fishery."

"How is any of this possible?" Setress asked, still disbelieving.

_This is too good to be true, Kre._ Setress told Kre through the Force.

_I agree. We need to be prepared for things to go south at any time, _he responded. Kre kept one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber as their journey continued. He had the ominous feeling that this discovery would be more bane than boon.

Light shimmered and twisted as the one known only as The Shadow deactivated his stealth field generator. At over three meters tall, the Kaleesh assassin was an imposing site. Even more so when he dropped out of stealth in the midst of his enemies, as he had now. The Imperials failed to act immediately, that would be their undoing. Gripping his massive vibroblades, he quickly sprung into action.

The first two fell before they knew what had hit them, deep gashes in their torsos spewing blood on the metal floor. With a quick spin, he dispatched three more. One, the blade having missed slicing through the organs, desperately clutched at his intestines as they spilled out of the wound. The second took two steps forward before the last of the electrical impulses from his brain died. His vivisected form fell to the floor.

The two armed guards were finally motivated into action. They leveled their blaster rifles, and fired.

The Shadow's tight reflexes allowed him to dodge the first shot. His armor took the second. He stabbed at the closest of the guards, but the Imperial was more prepared then The Shadow thought. He side-stepped, and used his rifle to deflect the blade. The Shadow pushed off of the first Imperial, and slammed into the second. His main-hand blade easily pushed through the gaps in the Imperial's armor. The force of the impalement carried the Imperial into the air. Through the helmet, The Shadow could hear a pained gurgling sound.

The second Imperial, too, had more battles under her belt then The Shadow thought. She buried the barrel of her rifle between the plates of the Shadow's armor, and pulled the trigger. The round burned through his flesh, and ruptured his organs. He would die, but not for another few minutes.

The Shadow threw the lifeless marine at the only remaining Imperial. He was thrown back, and knocked to the ground. The Shadow quickly jumped to the marine and, with a scissor's motion, severed his head. With the threat dispatched, The Shadow readied a tight-beam transmission with his coordinates and the message "target acquired." He sent the message over the frequency reserved for final transmissions.

As his injuries began to overtake him, The Shadow slunk against the wall. He died well, knowing that his compatriots would complete the mission. The Shadow, for there is never just one, would deliver the girl to General Grievous, and he would have his revenge.


	39. God Help Me, I Was Only 19

_Behold, my first (and probably only) chapter inspired by a song._

"It's like this place just keeps going on forever." Setress said. The aerial platform had been carrying them for what seemed like hours now. Though the trip had been fairly pleasant, passing above underground lakes that reflected the light glowing plants, traveling through a colony of glow worms, and winding around amazing mineral formations; it was starting to get tiring. She was more than ready to arrive at wherever they were being taken to.

Kre stood next to her, motionless, his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. She couldn't get any kind of a read on him through the Force, either.

_You have to admit, the scenery was nice._ She whispered through their bond.

_I haven't been paying attention. _He replied.

_What's wrong?_

_A feeling I can't quite place. Like we're missing something obvious._ There was the barest shift in his stance, just a slight shifting of his weight. Most people might not have even noticed it, but to Setress well-trained, and Force boosted, eyes it was obvious. Kre was nervous, anxious even.

_Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it._ He didn't respond. "Soldier," Setress said to the twi'lek. "How much longer will this trip take?"

"Only about another hour, my lord." The twi'lek stood motionless. Kre walked to the back of the platform, and sat down, leaning against the guard wall. Setress joined, leaning against Kre's shoulder.

"Well, since this is going to take so long, why don't you tell me another war story?"

"Hm. There's one that stands out in my mind. It was probably the bloodiest campaign of my life."

"Where was it?" She asked. Kre seemed unusually sober at that moment. Like an old war veteran suffering from a flashback. In that moment, she had no idea if he was about to tell a story, or if he really believed he was there.

"Balmorra." He said. "God help me, I was only 19. I was fighting with the sixth battalion at the time, and we were told to take a small outpost in the hills behind Sobrik. The map on the screen during the briefing was light green- that meant mines. Lots of them. Our corridors of attack were supposed to be clear, and we'd have air support and limited orbital bombardment, intelligence, and counter-intelligence support. It should have been simple."

"But it wasn't?" She saw a strained look in his eyes, and a stressed frown on his face. His lips were pursed, and his jaw clenched.

"No," he said. "It wasn't. The Republic had gotten wind of our efforts, and had reinforced every outpost and base on the planet. By the time we got there, the thing was practically a fort. Artillery, anti-air cannons, anti-infantry gun placements, tanks, light armor, and over three thousand of the Republic's best trained soldiers. Plus the mines."

"Sounds worse than the fighting on Christophsis. All we had to worry about were long drops."

"You don't even know the worst part." His looked away from her, his eyes focused on nothing.

_"The Republic forces will primarily be focused in the city of Sobrik," Commander Grant said. "While the bulk of our forces are focused on the siege, your battalion will strike here." The map zoomed into an area of mountains and hills behind the city, shaded light green. Once you've taken the outpost, we'll be able to begin landing and moving our forces into superior flanking positions without alerting the Republic. Any questions?"_

_ Sanguine'ar stood. "How large is the garrison at the outpost?" He asked. Sanguine'ar's master, Darth Malgus, stepped out from the shadows and spoke._

_ "Intelligence reports suggest that there will only be two hundred at most. They have some light armor, and stationary gun emplacements. Your biggest risk is going to be the mines. Using randomization algorithms, we've estimated two safe corridors for your men to approach." An two thick, wavy, lines appeared in the light green. "As you can see, these paths will give you only minimal cover."_

_ "I don't believe those corridors were left open by mistake, my lord."_

_ "Your feelings serve you well. It is likely that they are trying to funnel any invasion force into the widest cones of fire for the gun emplacements." Malgus said._

_ "What support will we have?" Corporal Nallek asked. The zabrak had put on some muscle since joining the Imperial military, though she still looked unassuming next to the soldiers, indicative of her time as a slave and prostitute for her former masters. Despite her smaller physique, Sanguine'ar knew that he could trust her, even if he couldn't trust anyone else. He had seen first-hand, just how capable she was with any kind of weapon. Even if it was a sharp stick and a rock._

_ "You'll have the full support of this destroyer's navigation and intelligence systems. We are also authorized to offer limited fire support from orbit, assuming it will cause no, to minimal, damage to the outpost. Additionally, air support from the ground assault has also been made available to you." Commander Grant nodded, and pointed to someone in the back._

_ "Will we have a contingency plan available, in the event the assault fails, sir?" A Chiss asked. The Chiss looked familiar to Sanguine'ar. He got a good feeling about the marine. Something told Sanguine'ar that he would do great things._

_ "I assume you mean an evacuation corridor?" Commander Grant asked._

_ "No, sir. I mean in the event capture is no longer realistic. Will we have a way to quickly destroy the outpost?"_

_ "No, private. If the sixth cannot capture outpost, then the whole assault will likely fail. Any more questions?" No one said anything._

_ "The assault begins in six hours. Sanguine'ar, you'll have to decide who carries the air strike and orbital bombardment markers."_

_ "Yes, my lord." Sanguine'ar said. _

_ "Dismissed." Malgus turned, and walked off the stage. "Sanguine'ar, meet me on the bridge."_

_ "Yes, my lord." Sanguine'ar stood, Nallek following suit. "I want you and that Chiss to meet me in the armory in fifteen minutes."Nallek bowed her head, and left. Sanguine'ar made his way through the crowd of marines and lesser apprentices to the bridge. Everyone got out of his way, clearing a path for him. Only three years out of the academy, and he had already made a name for himself. His reputation unbridled ruthlessness on the battle field, and unorthodox strategies that flew in the face of traditional military doctrine, had earned him the respect of the men on this ship._

_ The apprentices knew that he would not tolerate any attempts on his power of authority, and many rivals had fallen at his blade. Even other Sith that thought themselves his superior were cut down by him. To say nothing about the Jedi he had slaughtered._

_ Balmorra would be another victory to spread his legend. What's more, he would be instrumental in finally ending the ten year siege of Balmorra. One thing was bothering him; why was there such a large amount of air support being offered to him? If it was just a simple outpost, they shouldn't need orbital support. _

_ The doors to the lift opened, and he stepped on. The lift carried him through alternating sections of the ship, some of which didn't have artificial gravity. His heavy armor kept him weighed down, but he tired of the alternating feelings of vertigo quickly._

_ The lift stopped, and the doors opened up to the bridge. Compared most ships, the bridge of the destroyer was comparatively small. The command consoles were packed close together, with the captain's chair barely a few centimeters above them. When he walked on the bridge, none of the deck officers so much as twitched. A fare reaction, he supposed. The _Ragnos _had been a part of every major engagement in the war, had faced off against legendary Republic ships, and only lost two officers in the line of duty. Plus a third who got drunk and fell into the reactor. _

_ Chances are, these men had seen far more renowned Sith lords then he, and faced far greater dangers._

_ "Sanguine'ar," his master acknowledged. Malgus' eyes were locked on the distant planet of Balmorra._

_ "Master." Sanguine'ar said, bowing his head. "What's bothering you?"_

_ "This entire battle. We have no information on the Republic's defenses."_

_ "Nothing, master?" Sanguine'ar asked. "Haven't we had this planet under siege for more than ten years?"_

_ "Not entirely. There have been lulls. Points where we have had to pull back to reinforce other areas, or points where we've had to order a full retreat. This assault will end the longest of the lulls. The Republic has had two months to prepare, and it's unlikely that they've simply sat back and relaxed."_

_ "Do we have eyes on the ground?" Malgus shook his head. "What about recon ships in orbit?" Another shake. "So we're going in blind, then." Sanguine'ar was excited and scared. On one hand, there was more opportunity for glory and battle. On the other hand, they could be walking straight into the firing lines of the entire Republic army. The idea of death didn't faze him, but the thought of failing did._

_ "Don't be so quick to jump at this just because it might make you look good, apprentice. Remember what happened on Onderon." His master warned. Memories of the disastrous assault on the walled city of Iziz filled his mind's eye. This time would be different. _

_ "I have it handled, master." Sanguine'ar said. "This time, we will not only succeed- we will crush the Republic. Our victory here, today, will echo across the galaxy."_

_ "Indeed." Malgus said. Sanguine'ar thought he could make out the slightest hint of a grin under his respirator. "You're dismissed. Go prepare your men for the battle a head, then do whatever it is you do before a battle."_

_ "Yes, master." Sanguine'ar bowed his head, turned, and walked back onto the lift. The armory was two decks below the theater, which meant an extra moment of feeling weightless, only for his organs to slam back down. The lift slowed and stopped, its doors opening up to the massive armory. Built to hold and rapidly arm a full brigade of 5,000 marines, this massive cavity was the third largest section of the ship; beat only by the hanger, with five decks and two hundred ships each, and the hold, where all of the heavy armor and artillery was kept. _

_ And right now, the armory was filled to capacity. The Kaas regiment, which his battalion was a part of, and Ziost regiment were both preparing for the coming battle. The two groups had isolated themselves to one side, the automated systems quickly fitting the marines with their weapons and armor. Seals were checked and repaired, where necessary, weapons were assembled and disassembled, and specialists outfitted with whatever kits they were supposed to be carrying._

_ "My lord," Corporal Nallek said. She and the Chiss approached, and saluted. "Reporting as ordered." Sanguine'ar dipped his head, allowing the two soldiers to relax._

_ "What's your name, Chiss?" Sanguine'ar asked._

_ "Core name Eraan, sir. The corporal said you wished to see me."_

_ "Indeed. What kind of field experience do you have?"_

_ "Two years in the Defense Fleet with the recon corp. One year with Imperial Intelligence, working as a translator and logistics agent."_

_ "So, none, then?" Nallek asked. Eraan shook his head._

_ "What about qualifications?"_

_ "Top marksman in my class, third in hand-to-hand engagements, and I'm fluent in thirteen languages."_

_ "I see." Sanguine'ar thought about it for the moment. He still had a feeling that this Chiss would turn out to be something special. "I'm going to give you a chance to impress me, Eraan." He said after a few seconds. Sanguine'ar pulled out a small device, like a blaster with its barrel cut off. "I'm giving you the target marker for our air strikes."_

_ "Thank you, my lord." Eraan said. Nallek shot the Chiss and angry look. _

_ "Nallek," Sanguine'ar pulled the other indicator from the small pack on his belt. "You're in charge of the targeting in the event we need an orbital strike."_

_ "Thank you, my lord." She said. Sanguine'ar's hand dwarfed Nallek's, his fingers barely brushed her palm. A slight shock traveled through his arm. For some reason, it always happened when he touched her._

_ "Are the men ready?" He asked, clearing the fog of confusion from his mind._

_ "Yes, my lord. We're ready to drop whenever the word comes down."_

_ "Good. Tell them to muster in the hanger bay in four hours. Until then, I don't wish to be disturbed." Nallek bowed her head, and went back to the marines._

"So," Setress began. "What did you do for all that time?"

"Well," Kre's said with a heave. "I couldn't bring Ana with me, and we were under a strict radio black out. So, I did the one thing I could do."

"Masturbate?" Setress teased. Kre groaned.

"No, not that. I took the chance to sleep in an actual bed with actual air conditioning. There likely wouldn't be another chance for that for at least a week."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No, not really. Those early years when Ana and I slept in the same bed where about the only time I've ever experienced what most people would consider a good night's sleep."

"Why's that?"

"Nightmares, paranoia, even shell shock have all been parts of it. Stay in this war much longer, and you'll know what I mean."

"I've had a hard time getting to sleep after intense battles before." Setress said. "So, what happened next."

"The assault lasted six weeks, and it went south the second we came within range of the planet."

_"Get everyone on board the shuttles, now!" Sanguine'ar barked. Outside the blue magnetic fields that kept the atmosphere in, and the vacuum out, a massive battle had already begun to rage. The fleet had dropped out of hyperspace on the far side of the system from the planet, hoping to mask their presence with the distortion from the system's base star, and the other planets._

_ Intel suggested that there was only a small force of less than ten ships to defend the planet. _

_ "So, where are they?" Sanguine'ar has asked. The weapons officer suggested that they might be waiting on the dark side of planet, to hide their numbers, or fool sensory equipment. He was more right than he knew. Nearly sixty ships appeared from port side of the planet's horizon. The Imperial fleet, not even half that number, was too close to be able to change course. The Republic forces were able to unleash a volley of the battle group's broad side, unchallenged. _

_ Three Frigates, the _Revenge, Fury, _and _Resolute _were vaporized, with all hands. Almost a thousand men gone in the blink of an eye. Immediately, the Sith and Imperial commanders sprung into action. Fighters were mustered and launched, and the shuttles began boarding. The frigates broke off, and accelerated towards the Republic, drawing fire away from the larger ships. The remainder accelerated towards the planet. _

_ Despite the valiant efforts of the frigates and their fighter contingents, the Republic made short work of them, and now had a superior firing position. Someone had ordered a bold strategy, ordering the ships to cut engines, and spin 180 degrees. Their forward momentum, and the orbital pull of the planet kept the ships heading towards the surface. The Republic picked up the pressure, taking out a destroyer, and crippling a carrier. The debris from the destroyer rocketed in every direction._

_ One chunk of durasteel tore through the shields and hull of the destroyer Sanguine'ar and his men were stationed on. The makeshift projectile smashed into the upper deck of the hanger, smashing three shuttles, a bomber, and two figthers. Sanguine'ar narrowly being avoided being crushed by a meter. _

_ "My lord, we need to go, now!" Nallek called after him. Sanguine'ar stumbled to his feet, and climbed on the shuttle. The surviving shuttles lifted off the decks, and began to fly out of the hanger. The ponderous craft, designed to withstand fire on the bottom of its hull, made easy targets for the auto turrets of the larger Republic craft, and the fighters. The shuttles were picked off herring in a feeding frenzy. _

_ Sanguine'ar activated the com unit in his helmet, and was immediately bombarded with frantic messages from all different sources. "Lord Malgus, this is Sanguine'ar, can you hear me?" He said into the mike. With the flood of chatter in the com system, Sanguine'ar could barely hear himself. Doing something he hadn't done in over a year, Sanguine'ar reached out to Malgus through the Force, with a frequency in mind. He switched to the frequency and waited._

_ It only took a second before there was a reply. "What is it apprentice?" Malgus asked, clearly aggravated by the disturbance._

_ "My lord, we need to direct the fighters to cover the shuttles, or there will be no ground assault. We're-" pressure from an explosion outside the shuttle slammed into the craft, shaking it, and tossing around Sanguine'ar and anything else that wasn't strapped down. Sanguine'ar blacked out from the impact._

"You lost an arm, and it barely slowed you down." Setress said. "Are you telling me there was a time when you could actually be knocked out by hitting your head really hard?"

"It wasn't just some bump to the head. Another shuttle had lost control of its engines, and was spinning out of control. The thing was only a few meters from us when a Republic fighter dealt the killing blow. Ironically, blowing up that shuttle saved our lives. Had it hit us, both shuttles would have been destroyed." Kre rubbed a spot on the back of his head as he spoke.

"Is that where you hit the wall?" Setress asked. Kre nodded.

"Two marines dislocated their shoulders, and third died, when they were thrown out of their harnesses."

"How long were you out for?" Setress asked.

"A day. Nallek and Eraan managed to pull me out of our shuttle shortly before it got hit by a mortar round.

"Well, at least your assault wasn't a complete failure." Setress said.

"Hm." Kre bellowed. "We managed to get a single message out asking for major reinforcements. The Empire sent 70 additional ships."

"Wow. That's must have even the odds."

"It did, for a bit."

_Sanguine'ar's vision was blurry. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog. He felt a stiff breeze on his face, and realized he wasn't wearing his helmet. He shakily got to his feet, and looked around. He was outside around several tents. That was good, it meant that they had managed to set up an encampment. He stumbled around, trying to get a better picture. Most of the marines were running back and forth between different tents, but a few sat around, relieved of duty for the moment._

_ "Lord Sanguine'ar!" He heard a familiar voice call out. Corporal Nallek ran up to him. "My lord, are you alright?" She broke all standard protocol, and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_ "Sarina," He mumbled. "What's the status of the assault?"_

_ "Not good, my lord. We had to land five clicks east of our original LZ, and had to set up the field command base several kilometers back from that. We're just past the edge of their artillery's effective range. We're receiving reinforcements, but only at a slow trickle. AA fire and fighters have taken down a lot of our shuttles, and will make a combat drop on the city impossible. The thing is, if we try to leg it across the dozen or so kilometers between us and the city, we'll have to contend with artillery fire, mortars, tanks, fighters, auto turrets, mines, sniper fire. And that's before we reach the wall."_

_ "Sobrik has a wall?" Sanguine'ar asked._

_ "Yes, my lord. Lord Malgus has a plan, though."_

_ "Oh? Did he happen to tell you what that is?"_

_ "He thinks there's some kind of ground connection between the outpost and Sobrik. He wants us to secure that outpost ASAP, so we can use it to flank the city."_

_ "Sounds like a solid idea. Have all of our forces made it ground-side, yet?" Nallek was silent. Sanguine'ar waited for a response._

_ "My lord, only 30% of our forces survived the drop."_

_ "Well," Sanguine'ar tried to sound confident, to hide his growing sense of fear and frustration. "You survived. With the two of us, that should make the fight pretty even." Nallek flashed him an aggressive, confident, smile. Her bright white teeth looked particularly predacious. _

_ "Lord Malgus has also made it ground side. Once our forces are fully mustered, he's going to order the assault to begin." She looked like there was something else she wanted to say. _

_ "Nallek, what is it?" Sanguine'ar finally asked. _

_ "Thank you, my lord." She said. _

_ "For what?"_

_ "If you hadn't done whatever you had done, none of us would have survived. Lord Malgus told us that you contacted through the Force to change frequencies. With all of the criss-crossing, frantic, communications, he was never able to hear the call for fighter support. With the bridges all facing the Republic forces, no one was able to see just how badly we were being taken down."_

_ "You don't need to thank me, Nallek. I was just doing my job."_

_ "Even still, we owe you our lives."_

_ "I'm sure you'll have the chance to return the favor soon, Nallek." She let out the smallest of laughs, and went back to the sleeping tent. Sanguine'ar decided to find Darth Malgus, and plan out their next course of action._

"You guys were really going to start the assault with only thirty percent of your forces?" Setress asked.

"Hm? Oh, no." Kre cleared his throat. "Thirty percent of our battalion made it down. Only fifteen percent of our initial force survived the drop. The reinforcements sent by the Dark Council brought us back up to seventy percent. Still not as good as the eighty-five percent we had hoped for."

"How big was your force?" She asked, shocked.

"Sixty-five thousand. That late into the war, it would have been a medium sized engagement."

"Medium si- how big were your larg-scale engagements?" She asked with a gasp. Kre thought about it for a few second.

"The largest battle ever involved over two million men." Setress' eyes went wide. She was used to the battles of a few thousand, sometimes ten thousand, clones versus at most, a hundred thousand droids. The concept of such large battles were completely alien to her. "Billions died in the war that lasted thirty-two years, Setress. The Clone Wars are, by comparison, just a blip on the radar."

"Clearly. What happened next?"

"Next? Next the bloodiest part of the battle began."

_Sanguine'ar battalion, its ranks bolstered somewhat by the fresh reinforcements, stood ready. The marines were in formation, just three meters from the Republic artillery's effective range. When Malgus gave the signal, they would break and head for the mountain pass. It would take them into artillery range, and the Republic would no doubt begin shelling them right away. It wouldn't take long for the big guns to reduce his force to ash. _

_ Fortunetly, Malgus had three ships break away from the naval engagement, and were in formation over the city. When Sanguine'ar and his men started the charge, those ships would rain down on the artillery cannons, bring the volley to a quick and concise end._

_ Sanguine'ar checked the clock in his helmet's HUD. Two minutes. Behind him, he heard the sound of his men locking in their weapons, and checking their grenades. _

_ One minute, thirty seconds. Nallek, who stood to his side, and slightly behind him, tapped her boot in the dirt._

_ One minute. Sanguine'ar grabbed his lightsaber, gripping the hilt hard._

_ Thirty seconds. He activated the blade, the read beam humming with a viciousness and aggression all its own._

_ Fifteen seconds. A yellow light flashed in his HUD. The ready signal._

_ Ten seconds. The com system buzzed to life._

_ Five seconds. Lord Malgus began the countdown. _

_ Four seconds. Sanguine'ar's heart began to beat harder._

_ Three seconds. Time seemed to slow, as he raised his blade._

_ Two seconds. His blood ran cold._

_ One second. The roar started to build up in his throat._

_ Zero. With a savage roar, Sanguine'ar began the charge. His men soon joined in the call, following close behind him. He heard the whine of the heavy shells filling the air. A second later, the ground shook and a low rumble rode up his bones as the shells hit the ground. There were two more thuds, then saw a beautiful site. Massive, green, blasts from the orbiting ships tore through the sky, and the sunk beneath the wall of Sobrik. Large clouds of orange, yellow, and black filled the sky. Heat washed over him, even out here, causing him to sweat; but the charge didn't slow. _

_ The mountain path was only a few dozen meters away from them now. He heard faint puffs, smaller mortar rounds being launched. A second later, some of his men screamed in pain. Sanguine'ar took a sharp right, leading his men into the narrow opening of the mountain pass. Kre stepped aside, to make sure none of his men missed it. The last five were about to make the turn, when another mortar blast hit. One was hit directly, exploding into bits of flesh and viscera. The shockwave of the impact killed three of the others. The forth flew forward, landing with a crack. He screamed in pain, and clutched his leg._

_ Sanguine'ar tagged him for ASAP medical evac, but he couldn't stop. He sprinted to catch up to his men, who were taking cover behind some rock out croppings._

_ "What's wrong?" Sanguine'ar asked._

_ "Imperial Intelligence screwed up, bad, my lord."Nallek said. "That's no outpost, it's a damned fort!" Sanguine'ar stepped out from behind the rock wall. he only caught a faint glimpse of the fortifications before he had to jump out of the way of an incoming rocket. There were twenty meter high duracrete walls, leading into the back of the gulley. Large stationary auto cannons sat along the walls of the fort, while other turrets had been set up between the fort and their hiding place._

_ Their access corridors were nothing more than death traps of crossing fire lines, with a jagged, rock, wall going down the middle. He had no doubt there were marksmen on the walls of the fort, along with the rocketeers, and snipers on the valley walls._

_ They only had one chance to make this work. _

_ "Split up into squads. Two squads stay here to hold their fire. The rest of you spread out, and go around the walls."_

_ "You're asking us to go rock climbing in the middle of a combat zone?!" Nallek roared. "Are you insane?" _

_ "It's either that, or we all die here. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be dangerous, but we can't stay in this valley. Lord Malgus' plan relies on us being able to take that fort, so we're going to do just that. Are you with me, marines!?" The was a consenting roar. The marines broke up into groups of eight. "Here's what we're going to do; when you get up there, make your way to the fort. When you do, wait for me to start the charge from down here, then we'll attack it from every direction. I'll wait one hour before I start the charge." The marines saluted, and began to scale the rock walls._

"What about the mines?" Setress asked. By now, she was sitting in front of Kre, staring at him like a wide-eyed child listening to the exploits of a grandparent during a time when you had to walk up hill both ways to get anywhere.

"The mines where a threat, but they could be avoided, if you were careful. The turrets would have been much harder." Kre said.

"Couldn't you have used the Force to destroy them? I've seen you do far more incredible things than that."

"Maybe. This was a time when I was still learning a lot about my abilities and limits. At times, things that I do today without thinking, didn't even occur to me. I had to learn a lot of things the hard way. A lot of lessons, I'm hoping you will learn without having to go through the same trials. You'll save a lot of time to be certain."

"Well, what happened to your plan? Did it work?" Setress was leaning in, clearly hoping for a positive answer. She wanted to hear about he and his men stormed the fort, took down the Republic, and the Empire went on to glory. She was about to be disappointed.

"Did you forget that this assault took six weeks?" He said with a smirk. Truthfully, he was getting exhausted just remembering the battle.

_Every few seconds, they heard another mine go off. Sanguine'ar watched his battalion member's life signs drop off at a slow, but steady pace. Twenty minutes to go, and he wasn't sure he'd have enough men to pull his plan off. _

_ Another mine went off, and another box grayed out. Five seconds later, and another mine went off. The marine's vitals spiked, then dropped to dangerous levels._

_ "My lord?" Nallek asked. "Requesting permission to recon the fort."_

_ "Denied, corporal. I'm not going to have my best soldier putting herself in danger by trying to sneak around."_

_ "Actually, I was just going to take a quick look from behind the wall."_

_ "Make it quick." He said. Nallek pressed her back against the wall, and leaned over. She ducked back quickly, narrowly avoiding being shot by a sniper._

_ "Ha, missed you sorry sacks of- ah!" She cried out, and dropped to the ground. Sanguine'ar jumped up, and dragged her back behind the wall. "Damnit all. That's what I get for opening my big mouth."_

_ "Are you alright?" Sanguine'ar asked, concerned._

_ "Yeah, they only hit me in the shoulder. I'll be fine." Sanguine'ar helped her to her feet. When he was sure Nallek was going to be okay, he smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow." She said._

_ "Don't do that again. Now, get a bandage on that. We move in ten." Sanguine'ar brought up his battalion's stats. They were down almost two hundred in the last hour, and another fifty were likely too injured move. He had one piece of business to attend to before the charge, though. He followed Nallek's movements along the wall, even leaning out just as far as she did. He saw the shot, and dodged it._

_ The sniper didn't move. Not a good idea. Sanguine'ar focused on the sniper, forming a sheath of energy around him. Stepping out, he yanked his right arm back like he was pulling something. The sniper was ripped from his perch, and fell to the earth. Sanguine'ar stepped back behind cover, but he heard the explosion, and the scream of the sniper. Sanguine'ar figured that he had probably lost a leg. He'd survive, at least long enough to see Sanguine'ar and the marines storm the fort._

_ Five minutes. The number of mine explosions started to drop over the following minutes, and fewer and fewer marines' vitals were dropping off. _

_ Three minutes. There were no more mines being set off, but a sniper shot ran out every now and then. _

_ One minute. The adrenaline started to build up in him. They were going to succeed this time, he could feel it in his bones._

_ "_Sanguine'ar, come in." _He heard Lord Malgus say over the com. _

_ "My lord, what's wrong? We were just about to hit the fort."_

_ "_Fort?_" Malgus asked, confused. _"It doesn't matter, pull your men back. They've won this day."_ Sanguine'ar couldn't believe what he'd heard. Surely there was some mistake._

_ "My lord, are you asking us to retreat?"_

_ "_No, I'm telling you. We're pulling our forces back from the front. Hit that outpost now, and you'll be slaughtered."

_"Very well, master." Sanguine'ar said. He opened up the com channel so he could reach all of his men. "All forces, fall back to valley. We're pulling back."_

"Wow." Setress said. "That was just the first two day?"Setress couldn't understand how anyone could bare that kind of stress for six weeks straight. "Did you end up taking Balmorra?" There was a pause.

"Eventually." Kre finally said.

"Were you a major part of it?" Setress asked.

"In a way."

"I see. What happened on the third day?" Kre's eyes unfocused, like he was starring at something light years away.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it later. I'm getting tired, Setress." The togruta crawled back to her previous spot, leaning against his shoulder.

"Maybe if you actually, ya know, slept, you wouldn't be so tired."

"Hm." He still had that look in his eyes. Something that she couldn't quite place, but that told anyone who saw him that he had seen some pretty intense stuff. Stuff most people try not to acknowledge as existing in this galaxy. Things that came back to haunt you every day, of every year, for the rest of your life.

For the first time, she didn't see Kretok Nameisis, the Sith Lord. She saw, truly say, a shell shocked war veteran. The dour face, the sunken eyes, the pausing between sentences, all of it didn't just make her feel bad; it scared her.

"That was another life ago. We have new problems, and new issues, to worry about." Kre shook his head, and seemingly shaking off the depressing effects he'd just suffered from moments ago. "I've learned how to deal with is so, for the moment, let's just focus on today."

"Alright. I think I can manage that." She smiled up at him, the distant stare gone from his face. "Though, I think I'm more focused on toni-" the lights in the cavern shut off.

"What the-?" Kre grabbed his lightsaber, and activated it. The red light did little to abate the crushing darkness. He looked around the small platform. The twi'lek had his halbred ready, and Setress- was gone. A small holodisplay sat where she'd just been. Kre picked it up, and activated it.

"_Emperor Kre," a bulky kaleesh began, "we are The Shadow. We have taken the one you call 'Setress'. If you ever wish to see her again, you, Jedi Skywalker, and Jedi Kenobi will meet us on Mirial." _The image faded and collapsed.

"My lord Emperor?" The twi'lek asked.

"Take me to your council. Your people may be going to war much sooner than anticipated." Kre smashed the holodisplay in his hand. He promised himself the Separatists would pay for this transgression. 


	40. The Empire Strikes Back

_WARNING: The following chapter contains some seriously dark content. No, really, The Witcher 2 never got this dark. The City Elf opening for Dragon Age Origins never got this dark. _

"My lord Emperor!" An old human said. He led six other old men, what Kre could only assume was the leadership council for these exiles. They all looked happy to see him, and were dressed in elegant livery. "This calls for celebration! We will prepare a feast for you and your's-"

"Look, I really don't have time for all the pomp, right now. I need you and your forces ready to move immediately." Kre said.

"Yes, my lord Emperor." The old human beckoned for Kre to follow him, and made his way onto another aerial platform. "Like the Empire of old, our citizens all undergo some kind of military training. We have a sizeable standing military, with a strong droid contingent. We never knew when the Empire would call for us again, so we have always been ready. Plus, it's helped up protect against some of the subterranean beasts."

"How big is this standing military?" Kre asked. The plat from flew over the edge of a cliff, over a field below them. Looking down, Kre saw they were an inspection yard. An inspection yard with over a million men in it.

"At any moment, we can have ten million soldiers ready to answer the call, with an additional thirty million droids." Kre let out a whistle at the numbers.

"What about armaments?"

"The soldiers are all equipped with improved versions of the standard Imperial marine's rifle. The heavy droid units have two double-barreled cannons on each arm, and a mortar launch on their backs that sits on a rail so it can move up to its head for clear firing. Some are equipped with rocket launchers instead. The middle weight units have prehensile fingers are their hands, and carry a repeater or rocket launchers. They also carry vibroblades for melee engagements."

"What kind of armoring do they have?"

"They can take a few direct shots, but won't last long under sustained fire. Their maneuverability, however, gives them a survivability only slightly lower than the heavies. We also have light units to serve as riflemen, and combat-equipped drones."

"I see. What kind of armor does your infantry posses"

"Centimeter thick flex steel plates, with a carbon fiber under skin. The plates will disperse a blaster shot from a pistol or rifle, and protect from shrapnel and debris from mines and mortars. The carbon fiber is stab resistant, but certain angles will allow penetrating object to work through the fiber matrix."

"Will they disperse energy?" Kre asked.

"To an extent, my lord. The fibers are treated with a heat resistant, non conductive, plastic. However, the chemical structure breaks down fairly rapidly."

"What about software?"

"The sets contain blank ports that can be customized with load-outs of your choice, my lord. Additionally, every one of our soldiers is trained in the rudiment of computer and droid hacking, as well as droid repair."

"Good. We're going to be going up against a military consisting of droids, we'll need every advantage we can get. What about mobile armor, artillery, and space craft?"

"We have some fighter craft, and light walkers, but that's it." The old man said. Kre rubbed his chin.

"Very well, we'll have to make it work. I want all the droids not currently equipped for combat shipped to the surface to assist with the excavation efforts of Kaas City, as well as your manual laborers who aren't producing necessities."

"Necessities, my lord?" The old man asked.

"Munitions, armor, food, medical supplies, war vehicles; it's time to switch your people into war production. You've all spent the last three and a half thousand years preparing for the Empire's return. Well, it has, and it has enemies."

"Yes, my lord."

"Keep ten thousand men, and thirty thousand droids, down here. I want the rest to muster on the surface. When we come back, we may have unfriendly company. I'll also need to interface with the engine, and see if it can't be convinced to begin building bigger craft. Coordinate with our men on the surface, so we can create a shaft large enough for this stuff to be transported through."

"Yes my lord. May I ask what we're going after?"

"The future of the Empire." Kre said in a very serious tone.

Setress felt a massive jolt of electricity shot into her abdomen. She woke with a start, grunting through the pain. Her eyes were watery, blurring her vision, but it looked like she was in some kind of...dungeon. Her shoulders and wrists ached, and she couldn't move her legs. She definitely wasn't with Kre. Where ever she was, Setress had the distinct feeling that she should try and leave, ASAP.

She pulled against her bonds. Nothing.

"Alright, so they aren't energy based." She whispered to herself. They should be a lot easier to break, then. All she had to do was concentrate on them, and- pain. Excruciating pain, like her brain was being fed through a dicing machine.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try that again." A familiar voice said. It was deep, but sounded like he was gurgling as he spoke. "Quite ingenious, really. It was designed by the Sith thousands of years ago to contain Jedi and Sith prisoners. You'll have full access to your body, but you can say goodbye to your power over the Force."

"Grievous." She hissed.

"Indeed, little padawan. Or is it, apprentice." He sneered. At least, she assumed he'd be sneering, if he still had a face.

"What do you want?" Setress asked, struggling against her bonds.

"I want you to scream." He said, his voice soft, but filled with hatred. "I want you to suffer. Suffer in ways you've never imagined. I want you to break." He craned his arm back, and punched her in the stomach.

"Is that the best you got?" She said, panting to try and catch her breath. "It's going to take a lot more than that to make me scream."

"Oh, that wasn't even a small taste of what I'm going to subject you to. Gentlemen?" Two burley, tattooed, men stepped out of the shadows. They were covered in gang markings, and had an evil, predatory, look in their eyes. She immediately recognized the rodian; he was wanted on Courscant for several rape/homicides. Setress' blood ran cold when she realized what Grievous had planned for her.

The two of them got on either side of her, grabbed her clothes, and ripped. Setress fought the urge to let out a scream, she would not let these thugs break her. She was Sith; the apprentice of the Emperor himself, and presumptive heir to the throne. These two gang bangers were beneath her.

"Hey, Grievous, how you expect us ta work dis bitch, if her legs are stuck tagether?" The human asked. Grievous growled, and unlocked the bindings on her legs. "Aight, bitch, ya ready fer dis?" The human said. He smiled, his teeth yellow and brown, from ear to ear.

"Hey, not so fast," the rodian chimed in. "What makes you think you're gonna get ta go first?"

"Because I always go first. You know that." The human said. The two stepped up to each other, chests puffed out, looking ready to fight.

"You two should definitely fight it out to see who goes first." She said.

"Quiet!" Grievous growled, back-handing her. Her chest rose and fell with her angered breathing, and her eyes locked on him. When she did escape, she would tear what was left of his body apart bit by bloody bit. She was shaken out of her hate dream when she felt two, strong, hands on her hips, lifting her up. Too late, she realized the two thugs had made up their minds.

"You ready for me little bitch?" The rodian said.

"The question is; are you ready for me?" She pulled herself up, clamping down on his neck with her powerful legs. With a quick twist, she snapped his neck. The rodian fell to the floor in a limp heap. "Guess not." She mocked.

"You bitch!" The human said. He punched her once in the stomach, then again, and again, and again. Setress had to fight the urge to vomit. His last blow landed straight on her face, breaking her nose. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!" The human didn't go straight to her vagina like she thought he would. No, he actually walked away, giving Setress the chance to catch her breath. With her nose broken, and jutting out at an odd angle, she had to take gasping breaths. The human came back a minute later, brandishing a heavy pipe.

The thug wound back, and struck her in the chest. One of her ribs snapped, sending a spike of pain through her body. He hit her for what seemed like hours. With each strike, the urge to cry out, to beg for them to bring the pain to an end, to submit herself to them for a little mercy, grew. Still, even after hours of torture and abuse, she remained strong.

Kre paced back and forth impatiently. Every second that passed, he feared something increasingly horrible was being done to his apprentice. While it was true that he wasn't in love with her, he did feel a strong attachment to her. There was certainly the potential for something more to immerge from their relationship, but there were far more practical concerns to address.

She was his only remaining apprentice, as well as a link into the Jedi and Republic. While he enjoyed having her around, enjoyed sharing her bed and body, she was most valuable to the Empire alive; and undiscovered. Which presented him with another problem.

His forces wouldn't be ready to move for at least a month, and he didn't believe for a second that Grievous wouldn't simply kill Setress, were a full scale invasion launched against Mirial. How, then, would he get Skywalker's and Kenobi's support, without revealing the truth of their sexual, religious, relationship a secret? Kre racked his brain, but couldn't come up with any kind of solution. Even if he did somehow get them there without having to address the question of why Kre actually cares, he doubted that he'd be able to keep his feelings a secret for long.

In the end, he supposed it didn't matter. That was the risk he took in getting involved with a double agent; eventually he'd have to come clean about the two of them. First things first, he had to focus on getting her out of whatever hell she was in.

"My lord?" The elder councilmen said.

"Yes?" Kre responded.

"The Engine is ready to interface with you."

"Very well." Kre said. The old man led him into a room with a gigantic computer in it. A large holoprojector above them came to life, projecting a image of a rakata male onto the floor by them.

"Ook et tah me na wah?" It said.

"I don't understand you." Kre pointed out. He knew the fundamentals of dealing with rakatan computer systems. They had an adaptive language cortex, allowing them to pick up complete languages with ease from only a few bits of information.

"Are you wat ee kah na?" The computer asked again.

"I still don't understand you. Speak Basic, computer."

"Language pattern analyzed," the computer said. "Beginning genetic and neural scan." A blue beam ran up and down Kre. "Species confirmed: Sith-human hybrid. Likely source: Force manipulation. No data on such an experiment available. This unit, designated 'Builder' available for query."

"You're certainly a long-winded one, aren't you?"

"I do not understand." Builder said.

"Never mind. Can you produce large starships?" Kre asked.

"Clarification required. I am currently constructing fighter and bomber craft."

"My cruiser weighs almost 1,000 tons. Can you produce ships that large?"

"One moment, analyzing energy reserves and intake. One moment. One moment." The rakatan hologram pulsed with illuminated figures traveling along it's skin. "Yes. I am capable of creating vessels more than twice that size." Builder finally said.

"Good. Can you adapt your construction to match other designs?"

"Yes. I have a fully adaptive production line."

"Good." Kre spent the next fifteen minutes outlining details and plans for Builder, and the Engine's future constructions. Builder was remarkably fast, adapting the designs and layouts into its own systems, and even improving upon the design on the fly. Near as he could tell, in his limited naval engagements with the navies of this time, star ship technology had actually **regressed** since the time of the Great War. It did work in his favor, giving him an edge in an otherwise slanted war. An edge he planned to play to his full advantage.

Something else occurred to him. "Builder?" Kre asked.

"Yes, Sith-human?" the computer replied.

"Where do the finish products from your assembly line end up?" The last thing he needed was for a dreadnaught to end up crammed into some cave, unable to get out. A series of blue lights warmed, forming a path down a shaft. Kre followed the path, which lead into a large room, devoid of stalactites and stalagmites, as well as the much thinner straws. The floor of the room was covered in a metal flooring, with what looked like giant nerf prods stuck to the roof.

"Does this satisfy you Sith-human?" Builder asked.

"No, no it doesn't. This room isn't even the size of a frigate. How do you really think you can construct a dreadnaught in here?" Builder's hologram appeared again. The rakatan representation was a much darker shade of blue, and seemed to be frowning.

"The process used by the engine is beyond me to explain, but yes, there is an issue of size. This cavern will have to be expanded, and an opening will have to be dug out."

"And you didn't think to tell me that in the first place?" Kre asked, growing more and more infuriated.

"You never asked about before, Sith-human. You simply asked if I was capable of producing your desired war machines." Builder stared at him incredulously.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this-" Kre saw a flash of a vision from somewhere else. He saw a dark, gray, dungeon. In front him he saw a human, covered in bulk and tattoos, brandishing a dented and bloody pipe. The human wound the pipe back, and swung. The vision faded in a flash, leaving Kre standing in the cavern shaking in rage.

Consequences be damned. He had resources to move his forces, and he knew that wars had been started for far less than this. Kre, enraged, stormed out of the Engine's cavern.

"My lord Emperor, what's wrong?" The old councilor asked.

"Get me back to the Citadel." He said, his anger filling his every word. "Prepare your forces to move in three days." The old man was having a hard time keeping up with the motivated Sith lord, his stooped and wrinkled stumbled after him, barely managing to avoid tripping over himself. The aerial platform, driven by the same guard as before, docked at the edge of the councilor's chambers.

Kre stepped on, and turned to the old man. "If you have any people near the Engine's output room, you need to move them away from there."

"Very well, my lord." The old man said. The platform moved away from the building, and sped towards the Citadel. Kre felt nauseous, waiting so long, but it would take time to mobilize his forces.

Anakin watched with mild boredom as the masters went over the status of their particular sectors in the war. Master Mundi was busy chasing around pirates with Separatist leanings near the Utapau. Master Windu had successfully pushed out a small group of Separatists scout ships from the Kashyyyk system. Master Plo had heard reports of Separatist ships near Onderon, and Obi-wan trying to help smooth things out with the re-invigorated people of Mandalore.

The only thing of any real interest was an apparent mobilization of the collected Mandalorian forces. The naval yards had all been converted to produce war ships, and had apparently churned out quite a few ships of differing tonnages.

His mind was more occupied with his padawan, he hadn't heard from her in several days; and was beginning to worry.

A holographic representation of the galaxy hovered over the Knights and Masters in the war room. Parts would turn red whenever, and the hologram would zoom in whenever one of the Masters began reporting. Suddenly, the holographic map began to shutter and then disappeared. The Jedi looked around in confusion for a few seconds before the holoprojecter hummed back to life. This time, instead of a map, a massive image of Kre appeared.

"Emperor Kre," Master Yoda began. "Quite irregular, this is."

"_Ahsoka Tano has been kidnapped_." Kre said, ignoring Master Yoda. Anakin began to panic almost immediately.

"What do you mean, 'kidnapped'?" He asked, feeling his blood pressure begin to raise.

"_A group of Kaleesh called 'The Shadow' have taken her. They say that she will die, if myself, Skywalker, and Kenobi do not go to Mirial._" Kre's voice was full of anger, and...fear?

"Then we have to go." Anakin said. "There's no other option.

"_This is obviously a trap._" Obi-wan said. "_If we just go charging in, we're likely to stumble right into a trap. We don't even know who organized this."_

"_There's only one person I can think of who we've all humiliated in one way or another."_ Kre said.

"Grievous." Anakin hissed. "This seems rash, though, even for him. He'd stand no chance against the three of us at one time."

"_I doubt he plans on facing us all at once."_ Obi-wan said. "_So, what's the plan? We can't exactly fly straight up to Mirial."_

_ "Actually, I was planning on doing just that. Grievous is a proud beast. I doubt he'd miss the opportunity to takes us on personally. At the end of the next planetary rotation, I'm going to leave Dromund Kaas, and head for Mirial on the _Vengeance. _I'll wait there for two standard hours for you two to arrive._" The hologram terminated, leaving the room in darkness.

"Something tells me this is going to turn into a blood bath." Skywalker said.

"More to this, there is." Master Yoda, who had been unusually silent, said. "Not like a Sith to care about a padawan." Anakin didn't say a thing.

"_I agree, but it's a mystery we'll have to sort out later._" Master Windu said. "_Skywalker, Kenobi, go with the Sith. If you can, bring Grievous back here. We'll have a fleet on stand-by, just in case things get hot."_ Anakin bowed, and quickly left the war room. Breaking into a full sprint, he ran to the hanger and jumped into his ship. R2 moved as fast as he could to catch up. Once the astromech was on board, Anakin quickly ran through the pre-flight procedure.

His fighter lifted off the ground, and sped into Courscant's sky ways. He deftly piloted his fighter around several ponderous speeders, and two frigates. Anxiously, he ripped through the planet's atmosphere, and docked with one of the waiting hyper-space rings. Anakin quickly punched in the coordinates for Mirial and punched it. The space and stars around him began to stretch and twist, turning into a cylinder of blue and white smudges. 

Setress hung limply in her stocks. She didn't know such pain existed. The bonds were too high for her fee to reach the ground, leaving all the weight being supported by her wrists and shoulders. The rough iron cut into the flesh around her wrists. Setress had little doubt that a massive infection would set in soon. Blood had run down her arms, from her nose and eyes, around her chest, legs, and other areas of her body.

Her rib cage had been all but shattered, her knee was broken, and her brow had been cracked. Having almost no body fat, bits of her ribs that had broken off began to cut through her skin. Her lip had been split in several places from being hit in the face, and other lesions had torn in her body where she'd been hit particularly hard by the gang banger.

The pain grew so bad at times that she had vomited reflexively. Initially, it had enough force to gain some distance. As the torture progressed, though, she was losing her strength. Now, when it happened, she could barely clear it from her throat. Still, she refused to be beaten. Not from the physical beatings, or from the repeated rape.

Setress heard the clanking sound, telling her that Grievous was coming back. Despite her best effort, she started shacking in fear.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, good." Grievous said. He pressed the tip of one of his cybernetic fingers into her cheek until it blood started to run from it. Grievous drug his finger across her face, opening up a wide new gash. One that she knew would scar. "What's the matter little padawan? You were so defiant just a few days ago."

"D-die in a fire." Setress whispered. She managed to lift her head to look Grievous in the eye. The cyborg stopped down to her level, getting only a few centimeters from her. Setress took a deep breath, and spat in Grievous face.

"Insolent little-!" He slapped her with as much force as his robotic arms could muster. Setress felt an intense, sharp, pain as he knocked one of her teeth out. She heard someone else walking towards them. By the sound of the foot falls, it had to be the gangbanger, whose name she had learned was Rancor.

"What up, Grievous?" Rancor said. "Da bitch ready for me?"

"Your presence here is a barely tolerated insult, fool. Do not speak to me like that again." Grievous said in a threatening tone. Rancor took a step back, holding his hands up.

"My bad Grievous." Grievous growled, and stormed away. "Tight ass." Rancor whispered. "So, bitch, you ready fo' dis?" Rancor reached up, and unshackled Setress. She fell to the ground, landing on her palms and knees. She had to bite her lip from the pain, like knives cutting through her bones. Rancor grabbed her rear lekk and yanked her head back. With his free hand, he pulled out a blaster, and pressed it against her forehead.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger." Setress growled.

"Brave little bitch. I don't think you're as brave as you want me ta think you are." He let go of her lekk and started to undue his pants. "I bet ya got sumthin' you want ta live for, so here's what's gonna happen; yer gonna suck ma dick, or I'ma kill you. And you better not bite me, bitch." Setress didn't move, at first. Rancor snarled and shot her in the hand. Setress choked back a scream. "You think I'm playin'?!" Setress, her strength of will fading, started to cry as she took him into her mouth.

She tried to think about something else, take her mind anywhere but here, until he was done. Rancor, however, had other plans. His voice, which had quickly become her most hated sound, brought her right back to her situation.

"You like that shit, don'tcha bitch?" Rancor said. "Hey? Who the fuck are yo- oh shit." Rancor was blown back, and slammed into the wall.

"Ahoska!" She heard a familiar voice say. Immediately, she stopped fighting, and opened up.

The _Vengeance _floated silently in the blackness near Mirial. This far out, their sensors wouldn't pick up the interceptor with its systems shut down. Kre had deactivated everything but the life support systems, even the gravity generators had been shut down. He used the deathly quiet to try and focus his mind. For the past three days he'd been shaking with fury, at times he could barely walk.

Kre knew that Setress was being tortured. He knew what those tortures would involve; infliction of pain through beatings, cuttings, and rape. Psychological damage through helplessness and violations. He knew that she was suffering, made all the worse from her having been stolen while she was literally right next to him. He knew all of that, and it had still taken him three days to act.

He felt nauseous just thinking about, thinking about how weak and powerless he had been. Had this been the time of the Great War, he would have charged straight into and fortress without a second thought. He certainly never would have waited this long to stage a rescue attempt had Ana or Nallek been captured by the Republic.

There wasn't anything he could do about that now, though. Kre promised himself, for every injury Setress suffered, he would inflict ten.

Kre checked the clock on his ship's HUD, forty-five minutes to go. He folded his arms, and tried to reach through his apprentice through the Force. Since that last vision, he hadn't been able to reach her, which meant one of two things: either she was dead, or they were somehow restricting her access to the Force. Neither option was particularly appealing. If she was dead, it would be a heavy blow to the Sith. If she weren't able to commune with the Force, then it would be like being struck deaf and blind.

All kinds of images of possible tortures went through his mind. With each passing second, with every review of the practices in his own repertoire, his anger grew. Kre's breaths became harder and shorter. His muscles tensed and strained against his harness. He was finding it harder and harder to wait. Especially with the Separatist fleet right there, completely complacent.

The center console started beeping, the _Vengeance_'s passive radar picking up two objects, fighter size, approaching at FTL speeds. Kre began activating the ship's systems. The main engines, shield generator, weapons systems, and artificial gravity. The _Vengeance_ sprang to life, righting itself, giving him a perfect view of the Separatist fleet.

Two Jedi fighters flashed out of hyperspace on either side of him. Kre didn't bother opening up a com channel with them, there was nothing to say. The three ships moved in a delta-wing formation, Kre in the lead, towards the fleet.

When they were in range, the Separatists hailed him.

"_Identify yourself._" A droid said.

"Emperor Kre, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, here at the request of general Grievous." Kre said. He pressed a small, green, button on the com console. The switch sent a short-wave transmission to a waiting ship out of the system. The message was simple, telling the recipient that he had arrived.

"_General Grievous is expecting you. Proceed on course 114.93 by 12.56_" The trio adjusted their course, and accelerated towards the Separatist planet.

The three ships landed on an empty landing pad in the capital's main space port. Anakin jumped out of his fighter, and took in the scene. Mirial was cold, colder than he would have liked. The area surrounding the space port mostly seemed to be arid desert. It reminded him of Tattooine, except there was a bit more shrubbery and grass. Obi-wan joined him, followed by Kre.

"Let's hurry this up." The Sith said. The Sith walked into the space port with a hurried pace. Anakin and Obi-wan had to hurry to catch up. Inside, two MagnaGuards and a mirialan waited for them.

"Gentlemen," the mirialan said. Kre cut him off, chocking him through the Force. The droids activated their staffs, and advanced towards him. Anakin and Obi-wan both activated their lightsabers, and engaged the droids. The droids swung at them, but the Jedi easily side-stepped the attacks.

"You'd think they'd learn." Anakin said. With a quick jab, he impaled the MagnaGuard. Dragging his blade up, he bisected the droid. The ruined MagnaGuard fell in a lump of scrap. Obi-wan didn't seem to have any trouble with his droid, either. Stepping over the lump of melted components, he stopped next to Kre.

"If you're quite finished," Obi-wan began. "We need him to take us to Ahsoka. So, if you could be so kind as to let him down?"

"Fine." Kre said. He dropped the mirialan, growling at him. "Take us to Grievous, now."

"Follow me." The mirialan said with a cough. The man led them to a service elevator, and punched in a code. The elevator started moving down with incredible speed. After a couple of minutes, the elevator slowed and stopped. "In there." The man said, pointing down a dark hallway.

"Well, I think I know where the trap is." Anakin said. The hallway was far too narrow for them to walk any way but single file.

"I guess the next step is to spring the trap. After you." Obi-wan motioned for Anakin to take the lead. Anakin shook his head, but proceeded. Obi-wan was close behind.

"You and I are going to wait here." Kre said, looking at the mirialan. "If something happens, I'll kill you." The man swallowed, hard.

"Will you relax, Kre? I doubt he has any say so in what's going to happen." Anakin argued, looking back at the Sith. There was a click, and the panels beneath Anakin and Obi-wan gave way. Anakin and Obi-wan slid down the trap doors, into the darkness below.

Kre looked at the mirialan. The Separatist stared back, his eyes wide in fear. Kre raised his cybernetic hand, and thrust it forward. His sharp fingers sliced into the mirialan's body with ease. He twisted his hand, wrapping the sinew, torn flesh, and bits of organ around his fingers.

"Should have chosen a different line of work." He lifted the man off the ground, using his own weight to impale him further. To his credit, the Mirialan didn't make a sound. He gritted his teeth from the pain, and tears rolled from his eyes, but he never screamed, nor did he beg. Kre threw his arm out, launching the mirialan down the hallway. The body skidded to a halt, before sliding down one of the trap doors.

Kre sprinted across the hall, his speed boosted by the Force, missing all of the trap doors. At the end was a t-junction. He looked down each path, unsure which one to chose. Kre focused his mind. They might not be able to sense each other through the Force, but Setress would still leave her own unique distortion. This complex was labyrinthine, as he soon found out. With a lot of twisting halls, some of which lead to dead ends.

He found her, eventually, though. There was a strong sense of pain and growing despair. She was in trouble. Without a second thought, Kre sprinted as fast as he could to her.

Several traps were triggered as he passed. Turrets in the walls, flame throwers, spikes in the floor, a laser grid, even a pair of nexu. Kre dodged them all with ease, though. He hadn't been this focused, or determined, in a long time. Nothing would stop him. The turrets and flame throwers had a delay, that left them activating well after he had passed their effective range. The nexu were persistent, and not much slower than him. When the laser grid formed, he stopped and turned at the last second.

The nexu, their four legs giving them more momentum, couldn't stop in time; they slipped into the super-hot beams, slicing into dozens of pieces. Kre placed his palms on the floor, and let out a torrent of lightening. The pure energy arced across the metal flooring, and over-charged the generators, causing them to explode. With the last obstacle out of his way, there was nothing to stop.

Kre rounded the last corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. Setress was down on all fours, tears cutting a path through dry blood on her face, being forced to perform oral on some gangbanger.

"You like that shit, don'tcha bitch?" The gangbanger asked. "Hey? Who the fuck are yo- oh shit." Kre blasted him back with a telekinetic blast that could have blasted a tank away. The gangbanger smashed into a wall, shattering it.

"Ahsoka!" Kre said. Setress looked at him, a look of shame and pain that cut into him, and started crying. He pulled his robe off, and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. Kre dug into the pocket on his pants, and pulled out a small signal device. While Setress wept into his shoulder, Kre pressed the green button. The trigger sent another short-wave transmission from the _Vengeance_.

His fleet, the ships loaded with his new marines, would receive a two word message. "Flaming ice." To most people, it would just be a confusing, cryptic message. The droids, should they intercept it, wouldn't know what to make of it. To the Imperial armada awaiting his word though, it meant one thing; begin the assault.

Mirial would burn.


	41. Mobilizing the Empire

_This is the first chapter featuring snips1212 character submission, Deseray Vinyal. The character sheet is still buggered on the site. Sorry about that. And seriously, I don't know why I didn't use this system of time keeping earlier._

_1420 hours, three days before the assault on Mirial_

_Mandalore system, planet Mandalore/ Mandalorian_

_Palace_

Cipher Agent Zanders sat at his desk in a hidden room of the Mandalorian palace. He knew Agent Alana was somewhere nearby, likely in the upper sections of the palace, near the rafters or some other area with a good vantage point. Snipers like her had an almost instinctual desire to find the best spots to get the shot off.

Ever since the Empire had "liberated" Mandalore, Zanders had been here. His official (that is, publicly accessible) orders were to act as a liaison for the Empire. In truth, Emperor Kre had stationed him here to manipulate the Mandalorians for the best benefit of the Empire. That meant convincing the people to embrace many of the old ways, and shift a good portion of their production to benefiting the war machine.

Not for the first time, he found himself cursing his recruiter. He, like so many others, had joined up with Imperial Intelligence for the glory. He wanted to contribute to the Empire by eliminating its enemies, sabotaging their factories, and revealing their dirt secrets. No one had ever told him until it was too late that the majority of the job was paper work. No matter what he did, he always faced a wall of red tape and black ink.

Still, he had a knack for it. Even know, he spent more time applying some 'creative accounting' to the Mandalorian budget, and carefully wording new laws and contracts to funnel the Mandalorian's energy towards the Empire than he did in target practice. It would take the Republic's best accountants months, maybe even years, to figure out that thirty percent of the Mandalorian GDP had been funneled to the Empire. Officially, it was only five percent, but he funneled the other credits through enough private equity firms, charities, investments, and IPOs to make it almost impossible to track.

So far, it had been a success. He'd successfully integrated a regiment similar to the Imperial ROTC program in the Mandalorian school system. Over three dozen factories had been producing vehicles and munitions almost non-stop, Imperial ships now flew in orbit around Mandalore. Imperial walkers trudged through areas previously protected for national parks and nature reserves.

Factories that once produced armor for Duchess Satine's personal guard, as well as the police armor, began to construct the unique Mandalorian armor. The distinctive t-shaped visors had a sense of familiarity to them, bringing Zanders some comfort. The Mandalorians themselves also provided him with a feeling of the comforts of home. Where they had once been proponents of pacifism, they adapted quickly to the old ways. Ways of violence, competition, and honor.

It reminded him of his days working with the Mandalorian embassy on Dromund Kaas, to the west of the Bureau of Imperial Intelligence and the Sanctuary of the Sith.

The art collected, and depicting, the Duchess had all been removed. Some of it had been destroyed, some of it sold, and some of it thrown into vaults. Along the streets, Imperial banners stood tall over the citizens. Mixed in with the those were images of famous Mandalorians. An idealized vision of Mand'alor the First, Mand'alor the Conqueror, and Mand'alor the Indomitable, all Taungs of myth and legend. Their stories connected the Mandalorians to their past. Mand'alor the Ultimate, Mand'alor the Vindicated, and Shae Vizla reminded the people of the glory they experienced when allied with the Empire.

There was, as of yet, no new Mand'alor. Not that many young warriors hadn't tried to claim the title. Zanders had made sure that none of them did. No, the Mandalorians would remain a loosely allied culture until Emperor Kre ordered otherwise.

After finishing the most recent budget report, Zanders opened up his personal datapad. He'd used the specially encrypted computer to send weekly reports to the Emperor. So far, he'd never gotten anything other than an acknowledgement in response. That was why he nearly jumped out of his seat when the small holoprojector in his office began to beep.

Alan jumped down from her hiding spot, but Zanders didn't even flinch. He activated the holoprojector and stood at attention.

"_Agent Zanders, Agent Alana, are the Mandalorians prepared to move?"_ Emperor Kre asked.

"Roughly two hundred thousand Mandalorians are fully trained, and ready for battle. About fifty thousand of those posses some kind of combat experience. The factories have been working non-stop to produce ships and armor for our forces. We have five carrier class, ten cruiser class, fourteen frigates, and seven destroyers at the ready. All of them have been built to Imperial specifications, though the Mandalorians have embellished in the paint job."

"_And our armor?"_

"My lord, we have 20 one-hundred ton walkers available, as well as forty-five scout mechs. Additionally, we have six heavy cannons, and fourteen medium cannons."

"_Load all of our available armor, artillery, and fighter craft onto the ships. I want the best half of those Mandalorians onboard as well._" His highness ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Zanders said, bowing. "Is there an official reason?" He asked.

"_The Imperial war machine is mobilizing. Tell the Mandalorians that we are moving on the Separatist core-world of Mirial. Soon, they shall taste glory and battle, and we shall remind the galaxy that the Empire is not dead."_ Emperor Kre's image faded.

"I want you on those ships, too." Zanders said to Alana. The rattataki didn't question him, or try and argue (such as she could). Alana just bowed her head, and headed for the hanger to catch a shuttle. Zanders had his work cut out for him.

_2020 hours, three days before the assault on Mirial_

_Dromund system, planet Dromund Kaas/ _

_on board _Korriban's Blood

Kre stood on the bridge of the _Korriban's Blood._ In front of him, a holographic representation of the desert planet of Mirial floated. Major cities and military installations were denoted by two red rings. Kre could select them to switch to an exploded view for better tactical management. Every other second, a low boom echoed through the bridge. His excavation plan for the engine consisted of bombarding the area he desired, either blowing away anything in the way, or turning it to glass.

Kre quickly identified key targets that needed to be neutralized quickly. The largest ones out in the remote desert, he would mark for a nuclear strike once the _Blood_ made the jump into the system. He wanted the planet intact, however, so he only selected the three biggest threats. Smaller ones would likely be very susceptible to airstrikes, and precision orbital bombardment. He wasn't ruling out the use of any weapon in his arsenal. In the event of extremely heavy resistance, he had several targets selected for the _Blood_'s main cannon.

A weapon, to his knowledge, that had never been used or seen in the galaxy. Outside of some of the Sith's more incredible experiments, like Naga Sadow's ships which could cause stars to go nova. The cannon essentially worked like a large plasma projector. Upon reaching its target, the beam would detonate, consuming anything in its path. It was absolutely devastating, assuming it worked. The weapon had never actually been tested, so it could end up doing nothing. Or it could incinerate his entire fleet.

Either way, he was prepared to use it. When he was an apprentice, Darth Malgus had never abandoned him. When Kre had had to order a retreat, Malgus had never left him to die. When Kre had been over run, Malgus had never stood by and watched. His master had been there for him, and they didn't share the same relationship that he and Setress did.

He would need a general, though. Someone to lead the assault while he was busy helping Setress. The pickings, however, were slim. There were few marines left, and he highly doubted that exiles possessed any real combat experience. That meant he'd need a leader with skills in the Force to compensate for that lack of practical combat knowledge. Unfortunately, his acolytes had only begun to touch upon their abilities when Sanguine'ar had pulled her coup.

Since then, they'd been stuck in a rut, going over the old training routines that Sugi had had them on.

"Starboard camera, lower decks." Kre said. The viewscreen flipped on, showing him a view of the bottom right side of the ship. "Rotate port eighty-five degrees, down seventy-five." The camera shifted to a smoking crater. In the last few hours, they'd made a lot of progress drilling though the ground, but he estimated they still had about thirty or forty meters to go. In the distance, he could see the exiles' forces gathering, along with the remnants of the marines, and the acolytes.

He needed a way to find the best of the best. Someone who possesses the skills and strength to lead, a talent for combat, and a latent ability for precognition. Some kind of competition, that could be conducted quickly, and conclusively. Some kind of challenge, or test, or a competition.

Yes, a gauntlet of challenges to see who amongst the acolytes was ready to take on the burden of leading a full-scale assault on a planet. Or, at the very least, maintaining order long enough for Kre to be finished with his own task.

"Get me an open com channel across all Imperial systems." Kre said. There was a ding followed by a click. "This is Emperor Kre. I'm ordering all acolytes to meet in the encampment square, immediately." The com channel closed. "Continue with the excavation, do not stop until ordered to do so." The weapons officer nodded. Kre walked off the bridge, and made his way to the hanger bay.

_2022 hour, three days before the assault of Mirial_

_Dromund system, planet Dromund Kaas/ _

_settlement of New Kaas square._

"By the ghost of Rangos, no one can be this terrible." Kre pinched the bridge of his nose, utterly disgusted by the display before. The gathered acolytes were a disorganized mob, with no finesse in their strikes and swings. "Have you all forgotten the lessons that Sugi and Sanguine'ar taught you? Have you all lost the experienced you gained when the Separatists attacked us?"

The acolytes stared at him with blank faces.

"Oh, for the love of- alright, fine, we'll start over from square one." He pulled one of their training vibroblades to him. Though they weren't as powerful as a lightsaber, they could be incredibly leathal, especially if the output of their power cells were turned up. "This is a sword," he began, pointing to the blade. "Currently, a single strike from this thing is enough to leave any limb hit paralyzed. However, it can still be lethal, and should be treated like any weapon.

"That means you don't go swinging it wildly around, you don't act like it's some kind of toy, and stop making that damn 'swoosh' sound! Understand?" The acolytes nodded. "Good. Now, form ranks. You still remember how to do that, I hope?" The acolytes formed orderly lines. "At last, a breakthrough. Ho-ray." He said, groaning out the last bit.

"Now, let's go over some incredibly basic strikes." He introduced them to the most basic of strikes and blocks. Fortunately, for him and them, they managed to pick up rather quickly. By the sun's rise (such as it was on Dromund Kaas), they were back in the swing of things. After a few more hours, Kre decided to enlighten them on the situation.

"Here's the deal," he began, "We'll be launching an all-out assault on Mirial in forty-eight hours. I'm looking for one, **one**, acolyte to promote as my next apprentice. The person I select will be shouldered with the responsibility of leading the naval and ground assaults when I am unavailable. I'm looking for the best, that means someone with natural talent and instincts to make it as a leader in a war. Someone with the courage, desire, and willingness to lead from the front.

"I'm looking for someone who can quickly adjust to the ever changing environment that is an active combat zone. I'll only take the one who does not shirk in the face of death, and make no mistake not all of you will survive the assault." Kre felt the mix of fear, anxiousness, excitement, and eagerness amongst them.

Forty-eight hours. He hopped that wouldn't be too late for Setress. If the Separatists were stupid enough to kill her, he promised himself that Mirial; its cities, its farms, its museums, its places of culture, would burn. He would Mirial as little more than a burnt husk, a scar on the galaxy to remind all what happens when you cross the Empire. 

_0120 hours, two days before the assault on Mirial_

_Dromund system, planet Dromund Kaas/ _

_Kirath Jungle_

Deseray Vinyal silently jumped down from her perch in a high tree into the soft undergrowth below. Taking another scan of her surroundings, she made a slight wave of her hand. There was a very faint rustling behind her as her squad of marines pushed through the brush. Their blue-gray armor that had left her awe struck at first, had been smeared with leaves and mud, leafy twigs and bits of vine had been snaked around parts to give them some camouflage. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get the job done from a distance.

The Emperor had divided the acolytes up, and gave each of them a squad of ten marines or soldiers to command. He sent them all into this jungle with a simple directive; find three other squads, and neutralize the acolyte in command. He also gave them a simple rule to follow; do not get the marines killed. While the Emperor didn't clarify what 'neutralize' meant, Deseray had the distinct feeling that killing the other acolytes would earn her far more grief than praise.

"My lord," one of the marines, a sergeant, said. "What's the plan?" The question caught her off guard. She didn't really have a plan to speak of, though that was likely part of the test. Throw them into an unfamiliar scenario, with very little guidance or intel, and see who can feel they're way out.

"I'm thinking," Deseray began, "that we'll lead them into a trap. The Emperor told us under no circumstance are we to get any of you killed, or kill you. I bet that if we had one of you act like he was injured, screaming and clutching a limb, another team will come investigate. Now, I don't think that the acolyte will fall for the trap, so I want the rest of the squad to spread out around the area.

"The second one of you sees the acolyte, radio me. I do not want you to engage the acolyte, unless they engage you first. Understand?" The marines looked to each other. With their full helmets, she couldn't see their faces, and she was still learning how to really feel what they were thinking. Somehow, she didn't think they liked the plan.

"It's a solid foundation, my lord." The sergeant said. "However, it's also a very common trick used in basic. I don't doubt that it will draw in some of the exiles, and a couple of the acolytes might fall for it, but the other marines will smell the trap from a kilometer away."

"I'm open to suggestions." Deseray said. Every single one of the marines under her command were older than she was, and had a lot of combat experience.

"We use you for the bait." One of the other marines, a private, said. "The marines will come rushing to your aid in a panic, and the acolytes will hone in on you like a predator on an injured calf."

"Good idea," Deseray conceded. "Now, we need to find a place with good firing lines. There are too many- wait." She sensed something coming at them, fast and angry. She made a few quick hand gestures, and the marines faded back into the jungle. Deseray launched herself into the air, back up to her perch. A few seconds later, she heard the branches snapping violently, and smaller tress being pushed down.

A massive yozusk, larger than any she'd ever seen, crashed through the brush into view. Its massive mandibles clacked together. The bull stomped on the ground, and swung its massive head around. It stared up at her perch. Deseray knew it was preparing to charge her stand. She clicked her com on.

"Switch blasters to kill." She said, as quietly as she could. "When it rears back to charge, open fire." The yozusk arched its back, and drew its head in. Blaster shots sounded off in a lightning chorus. The yozusk's crest caught most of the shots, the thick bone plate was burned by the shots. The bull pushed off with all the energy it possessed in its strong arms, only it wasn't headed for her.

Without thinking, she jumped down from her perch, landing on its back. She had to use one hand to hold on to the crest. With the other, she grabbed her staff, extended it and shoved it through the soft back of the creature's neck. The yozusk fell, throwing her form its back. The beast's momentum kept it moving forward into the marine's hiding place.

"My lord," the sergeant said, running out from the brush, "are you alright?" Deseray shakily got to her feet. There was a sharp pain in her side, and she felt something warm soaking through her clothes. "We need a first aid kit over here!" The sergeant yelled. "Milord, you need to sit down." Deseray looked to her side, and saw a thick branch sticking out of her.

"This is perfect!" She cried excitedly. The movement sent another stab of pain through her. "Just focus on stopping the bleeding, we can use this incident to set our trap."

"Yes, my lord." The sergeant opened up a medkit, and pulled out the branch. About ten centimeters of branch had penetrated her body. How it didn't kill her, she didn't know. "This is going to burn." He pulled out a large canister, pulled a pin from it, and pushed a nozzle into her wound. The sergeant pushed a lever down. Deseray felt something warm, soft, and gooey fill the wound. And it burned, by the Force did it burn. It was almost more painful than getting impaled by the branch.

"Biofoam, my lord." One of the privates said. "It'll stop the bleeding, stave off shock, and get you back in the fight. Unfortunately, it was not meant to stop the pain."

"That's fine."

"There's a clearing about ten meters to the west, my lord." The sergeant said.

"Perfect, we'll set up there." Deseray limped ahead of the marines into the clearing. She found a nice, cushy, spot and laid down. The marines spread out in a semi circle, leaving an open spot for their prey to funnel into. "Help!" She cried. "By the Force, it hurts!" She cried out for almost ten minutes before someone finally took the bait.

A single marine pushed through the brush, and slowly crept up to her.

"My lord," she said. "Are you alright? Where is your squad?"

"A bull yozusk jumped up. My- ah- my squad was wiped out. I- ah- I barely survived." The marine grabbed her arm and started to pull her up. Deseray pressed the tip of her staff into the marine's gut. "Call your commander here, now."

"It's a trap!" The marine yelled, catching Deseray off guard. Enraged, she wanted to shove her staff straight through the Marine. Still, she knew that to do so might incur the wrath of the Emperor, so she stayed her hand. The rest of the marine's squad cam charging out of the trees, blasters firing madly. In the front, roaring at the top of his lungs, was another acolyte. Deseray jumped up, extending her staff. The mountain of man that was her opponent paid no heed to the blaster fire around them.

Without knowing how she knew, Deseray reacted to the acolyte's swing before it began. The beast of a person slammed his vibroblade into the ground, but she was already behind him. Deseray put all of her force behind her first swing, lashing him across the back.

"That all you got, girly?" The behemoth human said. He swung his body around, throwing her a few meters back. The acolyte grabbed her staff, and snapped it in half.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She groaned. The acolyte started another charge, holding his weapon high above his head. Deseray was acting on pure instinct. She shot her right hand forward, pushing the acolyte back. He looked stunned for a second, but quickly regained his senses. Remembering something she'd heard Force users could do, she focused on part of her broken staff. With great strain, she pulled it into her hand.

Deserya quickly held it up in front of her, the sharp point aimed directly at his chest. The human's massive form had built up so much momentum that he couldn't stop. The sound of his body being impaled (her staff tearing through his flesh, pushing between his ribs, and into his lungs) was music to her ears. The echo of that sweet music was quickly replaced by a clicking sound he was very familiar with; the marines had switched their blasters to kill, and were pointing them at her.

"Get up." The sergeant said. There were way too many for her to try and take on. Slowly, she climbed to her feet, with her hands in the air. "Emperor Kre told us to keep you acolytes in line, and that's what we're going to do. Move it." He waved his blaster to the right. Deseray swallowed hard, not sure what fate awaited her.

_0520 hours (two days before the assault on Mirial)_

_Dromund system, planet Dromund Kaas/_

_settlement of New Kaas square_

Kre was fuming, but he didn't show it. Five of the acolytes hadn't made it back, taking two squads with them. Another acolyte was forced back at gun point, by her own men. All in all, this whole exercise was a disaster. Worst of all, he didn't know whose fault it was. Did he blame the acolytes for failing? The marines and soldiers for not performing better? Was it his fault for sending them on a task they clearly weren't ready for?

He recalled something his master had taught him; "_Kre"_, he said. "_There will be times when you're the one in charge of everything that happens on the field. All of the responsibility will be yours, and yours alone. If something goes wrong, if you fail, it will be on your head._" Malgus was right, this was his fault. The acolyte failed disastrously, but they shouldn't have been given such a task so soon.

The only ones who'd done their job, did better than that, were the marines and soldiers. Once again, the Imperials proved they were the only ones he could rely on to perform consistently.

"It's clear to me," Kre began, trying to keep his voice level. "That there is no single acolyte ready to take on the responsibilities that are a part of serving as an apprentice to the Emperor." Some of the acolytes looked dejected, some looked angry, some looked like they were still processing the information. "Deseray," Kre said. A purple skinned twi'lek stepped up. "Who was it that led your marines?" She pointed to a proud marine, standing tall in his smeared armor.

Kre recognized him instantly, Master Sergeant Mikhail Kilran.

"Master Sergeant, step forward."

"My lord Emperor." Kilran said, snapping a sharp salute. "Master Sergeant Mikhail Kilran reporting as ordered."

"Typically, officer commissions are only granted to those who have completed a university degree, and/or come from a noble family. The military standard, however, makes exception for those enlisted men who have demonstrated great potential for the future, and have a history of great achievements in the past.

"Master Sergeant, based on your report, that of the marines under your command, your actions for the Old Empire, and your handling of the situation with the acolyte you were watching over; I am hear by granting you an officers commission, along with the rank of Captain. Congratulations." The marines clapped and cheered. This was, after all, the second promotion of an Imperial since they'd been essentially marooned in this hell hole of a timeline.

"As Captain, you'll be the one leading the naval assault while I'm ground side, and leading the ground assault when I'm on board. Additionally, I want you to organize and oversee the acolytes basic training, teach them the fundamentals of military regiment discipline, naval combat, and ground warfare. Finally, you'll need to give me ten nominations to take your place."

"It will be done, my lord." Captain Kilran said in a deep, confident, voice. That was what he liked about the marines, they spoke with the same confidence and determination of the Sith, but you rarely saw the same arrogance or narrow-sightedness. "For the honor and glory of the Empire, and the memory of those we've lost." Kre fought the urge to react to his statement.

"As for the rest of you." Kre said, turning to the acolytes. All but one, the purple twi'lek, stepped back. "From this point forward, you're going to listen to him, understand?" They all nodded. "And you." he singled out Deseray. "You have a lot of potential, I'll be watching your training closely." He patted her on the soldier, and walked back to the _Vengeance._ Sluggishly, he climbed the boarding ramp, closing it behind him.

He was alone, once again, in this ship. It had been home to him, to his friends, to his wife, for so long. Now, it was just an empty husk of metal and circuits. From the cockpit, he could see the marines and acolytes in the square. He counted the armor-clad warriors. Seventy-five. Seventy-five out of one thousand, and two squads were still missing.

"Captain," he said over his com. "When you're done with the acolytes, I want you to organized a search for the missing marines. We're not leaving anyone else behind."

"_Yes, my lord."_ Kre clicked the com off, and pulled a set of dog tags out from under his robe.

_Lieutenant Sarina Nallek_

_Viken Squad, 8th platoon_

_14518H695N-B_

He hated these things, they haunted him; a permanent reminder of how he'd failed to protect the people he cared about in the past. He could never get rid of them, though. Nallek had been his most loyal companion, the person he'd almost tossed his vows aside for.

She was a soldier who gave everything she had to the Empire. Never once did she question her duty, never shirked an assignment, nor did she ever turn her back on her men. He had never told her, but she was Kre's real hero.

Now he had to be a hero to all those who threw their lot in with him, and to one togruta he'd grown far too attached too. Kre squeezed the dog tags, and put them back under his robes. Kre switched the com to the general frequency, so everyone would hear it.

"This is Emperor Kre to all soldiers of the Empire, make ready to board. The Mandalorian fleet will arrive in twenty-four hours. Check your gear, refit your armor, and report to your platoon commanders in sixteen hours. Kre out."

_2120 hours (one day, six hours before the assault on Mirial)_

_Dromund system, planet Dromund Kaas/_

_high orbit._

Kre and the bridge crew of _Korriban's Blood_ watched as the Mandalorian ships blinked into existence. Captain Kilran stood next to him, his armor polished and gleaming in the bridges lights.

"Are you sure we can trust these Mandalorians, my lord?" He asked.

"No, but we don't have a lot of options. I'm tired of losing people, captain, and I'm not going to let my apprentice suffer needlessly." Kre said. He stood as stoically as possible, his arms crossed, and his feet shoulder length apart. The fury he'd been feeling had died down in the last few hours, though he still put on a show for the Jedi. Secretly, he hopped he was doing the right thing. A lot of people were about to die so he could rescue a single person.

"Soon, we'll show the galaxy that you can't mess with the Empire and get away with it. Proud to be a part of it, my lord." Captain Kilran said. Kre could feel a sense of sorrow in the back of the marine's mind. "I just wish Commander Nallek had been here. She'd do a much better job of this than me."

"Hm." Was the only response Kre could come up with.

"I better see to the men, my lord." Kilran said, bowing.

"Ineed." Kre made his way off the bridge. He had his own commitments to keep, and a young togruta who's suffering was growing by the second. Kre boarded the _Vegeance_, and plotted the course into the nav computer. It would take about a day to get to Mirial from Dromund Kaas in the _Vengeance._ If he did his math right, he'd have Setress secured aboard a medical ship and be back just in time for the assault to begin.


	42. Battle Above Mirial

_There seems to be a bit of confusion (or maybe it's just one person, either way I'm explaining this shit) regarding the last chapter. _Mobilizing the Empire _contains information I left out of _The Empire Strikes Back_for the sake of time. As such, chapter 41 takes place before and during chapter 40, thus no Setress._

_2020 hours (six hours before the assault of Mirial)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial/_

_Mirial space port catacombs_

Anakin spun in the air, and landed on his feet. A second later he heard Obi-wan land beside him.

"Well, that was fun." Obi-wan said with his usual calm sarcasm. "Based on the smell, I'm guessing we're in the garbage dump for the space port."

"I think you're right." Anakin said with a cough. The two of them activated their lightsabers, holding them out to illuminate their path. There was a click and a slam from another trap door, followed by the sound of something hitting the pile of garbage. They walked over to investigate the sound.

"Well, I'll say this for the Emperor; at least he keeps his promises." Obi-wan said. The mirialan who had them here was laying in front of them, a massive, bloody, hole straight through his body.

"That's just brutal." Anakin said, turning away from the body. "What kind of person could do something like that?"

"Someone entrenched in the dark side, and full of rage. This is unusually brutal, though." Obi-wan rubbed his chin, thinking. "Anakin, is there something going on between Kretok and Ahsoka?" Anakin immediately cleared his mind, just in case Obi-wan decided to probe his thoughts.

"I don't think Ahsoka would do something like that." He hopped that would be the end of the conversation.

"None of this adds up. Sith typically don't have friends, and it's rare for anyone to inflict this kind of damage unless it's a crime of passion."

"We are talking about the first Sith in- ever, who was brazen enough to approach the Council."

"Good point." Obi-wan said. "Help me tear this panel down. With a little luck, we'll be able to catch up to Kretok." The two of them wrapped a sheath of the Force around the door, and pulled. The panel shuddered and groaned in protest to the Jedi's efforts. "Just a little more." Obi-wan grunted. There was a snap and the door flung open.

"Let's go." Anakin jumped first, Obi-wan a few seconds later. There was a trail of blood splatter going down the hall, and along the walls. "He must have been moving fast." The two of them were at the end of a t-junction. The paths on either side of them were barely lit with dim, red, lights. "I'll go right." Anakin said. They split up, running quickly, but cautiously. He trusted his instincts to guide him, leading him through twists and turns in had to be an absolutely labyrinthine complex.

His lightsaber provided a little extra light, but clashed with the red emergency lighting, giving everything this purple haze. In this distance, he heard the faint sound of an automatic weapon firing off, followed by an explosion. Anakin homed in on the sound, hoping for follow it to Kre, and Ahsoka. Every second or so, another turret would be activated, followed quickly by faint explosions. It sounded like he was getting closer, though.

The turrets were joined by the distinctive cries of a pair of nexu, the large-mawed felines were no doubt freed when Kre crossed a certain point. The cats growled and hissed, no doubt eager to tear into Kre. For the first time he could remember, Anakin honestly hoped they didn't get to him. There were more turrets and explosions as their firing lines crossed. The nexu suddenly went silent, likely killed.

A second later he heard a lot of smaller explosions.

"Ahsoka!" He heard Kre cry. The sound of it, the horror and pain in Kre's voice, pushed Anakin to run even faster. He followed the trail Kre had left, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them. The sight broke his heart. Ahsoka was wrapped in Kre's robe, her face covered in blood and tears. Kre was holding her close, her face buried in his chest. Anakin heard her deep sobs, felt her shame and pain.

"Ahsoka-" Anakin said, his voice barely a whisper. She looked up at him for a brief moment, her eyes bloodshot and glassy, before turning away from him. Obi-wan ran up behind him a bit later.

"Good, you two found Ahso-" Anakin turned to face his old mentor. Obi-wan's mouth was wide open. Kre picked Ahsoka up, holding her close to his chest. "What happ-" Kre held one of his hands straight up.

"We need to get her out of here." The Sith said, his deep voice cracking and trembling. He looked like he was about to start crying. "I think the vermin over there is still alive. One of you grab him." Obi-wan walked over, and slung the rapist over his shoulder.

_2120 hours (five hours before the assault of Mirial)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial/_

_Mirial spaceport catacombs_

It was an understatement to say that Kre felt miserable. Setress' tears ran down his bare chest, like a river of pain and suffering. He'd been burning with fury only hours ago, but now he just wanted to get his lover out of here and somewhere safe. Kre didn't even care about the coming battle anymore. In truth, he'd feel more comfortable forgoing the battle, and staying with Setress. What she'd been subjected to just so Grievous could gain some sense of petty vengeance was monstrous. It only ranked number three in terms of terrible things he'd experienced, but it affected him more than any other.

Maybe it was because it was so personal. A deliberate attack on someone he genuinely cared about. In the past, he'd been able to at least construct some kind of wall around his mind, even with the battles that kept coming back to haunt him. With this, though, he couldn't. As much as he had suffered when he'd been forced to kill Nallek, this hurt so much worse. Maybe it was just the extent of the damage. While Nallek had suffered a great deal of physical trauma, Greth had never intended to break her spirit. Grievous, however, had done just that to Setress.

"This doesn't feel right." Skywalker said. The Jedi walked in front of him and Kenobi, carefully guiding them through the corridors. "Where's Grievous? Where are the shadow people you told us about? Where are the droids?"

"Good point." Kenobi said. "This has been too easy." Kre stopped dead in his tracks, and turned on the older Jedi.

"'Easy'?" He growled. "Maybe you need to re-examine your definition of easy." Setress wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to pull herself closer to him. "Let's go before something else-"

"Well, it looks like the flies have landed in my web." He heard a distinctive deep, gurgling, voice say.

"Damn." Kre groaned. The red emergency lights flicked off. There was a brief moment of complete darkness before bright iridescent lights flooded the corridors. When the lights came back on, the three of them found themselves completely surrounded. "Happy now?" Kre hissed at Kenobi.

"It does seem a bit more familiar now." Kenobi said with a shrug. Kre snarled at him, and set Ahsoka down. She looked up at him, confusion and concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he told her. " I'm going to try and cut a path. When I do, you two distract Grievous, and I'll get her out of here."

"Why are you getting out of here?" Skywalker asked.

"Because I'm the only one with a ship that can hold more than one person." Kre pushed past Skywalker, and took a deep breath. He let out a powerful Force Scream, shattering some of the droids, and throwing Grievous back. "Let's go!" In a rush, and he hefted Setress up and ran down the corridor. Kenobi dropped the gang banger, and rushed straight for Grievous. Skywalker covered Kre's back, forming an impressive shield against the incoming blaster shots.

Kre had little trouble finding his way back, following the trail of ruined turrets and traps that he'd left in his wake the first time. With a critical charge in his care, and a desperate fervor in his heart, he didn't hold anything back. His feel would be arriving any moment, and he needed to be there to lead them. He came to the first corridor they had been shown to and stopped. He couldn't remember where all the trap doors were. That meant he only had one option. He reared back, and pushed off with all the might in his legs, clearing the long corridor into the elevator.

"Did you get hit?" He asked Setress as the door closed.

"No." She said. Kre sat her down for a moment to assess the damage. Carefully, he pulled back the robe wrapped around her. In addition to the injuries he'd seen earlier, he found a lot more bruises, both of her eyes were black, there was a blaster shot on her left hand, grab marks on her rear lekk, and it looked like her leg might have been broken. Setress looked up at him, broken and pathetic. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The elevator slowed as it neared the landing bay. The doors parted, and Kre heard the distinctive sound of blasters being readied. Slowly, he stood with his hands in the air. Setress looked past him to the droids beyond. With a sudden jump, she reached out both hands, creating a powerful blast of the Force. The droids cried out in shock and confusion as they were scattered and broken.

"Good job." Kre told her. Setress smiled, pleased. Carefully, he picked her back up, and ran onto his ship. He placed her on a bed in the sick bay, and ran to the cockpit. Kre activated the engines, and pushed the _Vengeance_'_s _throttle. With a massive kick, the interceptor lurched off the pad, and rocketed into the air.

Anakin hacked at the sea of droids steadily marching towards him. They weren't hard to kill on their own, but there were just so many of them. Between chops, he activated him comlink and set it to what he thought Kre's frequency was.

"Kre," he began. "Where are you taking my padawan?" There was a hiss of static for a second before he got a reply.

"..._I don't know, I really didn't think that far ahead_." Kre said.

"There's a Republic fleet with medical ships waiting just on the edge of the system. Take her there. Obi-wan," he waited for a reply. "Obi-wan!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" The older Jedi shouted.

"We need to get back to our ships and get out of here!" Anakin shouted back. The droids kept pushing in on him from the front and sides. It was mind blowing that they'd passed by so many without noticing something. Usually they weren't smart enough to hide so well. Not to mention it made them all look really stupid.

"Never thought you'd be the one calling for a retreat!"

"We don't exactly have the upper hand here!" Obi-wan came flying down the corridor, slamming into the metal wall. "You okay?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan shook his head, and stood.

"I'm fine." He said. "Looks like Grievous decided not to stick around, though."

"He might be trying to beat us to the hanger, keep us trapped here." Anakin said. He saw the droids begin to part like a river and heard the distinctive clacking sound of destroyers coming down the corridor. "Great."

"Why don't we take care of them before they get here this time?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin shrugged, unsure what his old master had planned. When the destroyers cleared the rest of the battle droids, Obi-wan lifted his hands, bringing the destroyers with them. Obi-wan pushed his palms out, sending the destroyers flying.

"Why haven't we tried that before?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan shrugged.

"Let's go." The two of them ran as fast as they could back to the hanger.

"What did Grievous say this time?" Anakin asked as they ran.

"Nothing. This whole thing is incredibly odd, Anakin. Why kidnap Ahsoka? Why contact Kretok first? Why did Kretok rush out here so quickly? Why is Grievous acting this way? He usually goes to great lengths to taunt us, and attack us at every turn. This is completely out of character for him."

"You think the real show is about to begin?"

"Precisely. I get the feeling that Grievous' primary purpose was just to toy with us, get us here, and cause psychological damage. Killing us was never his goal, it would have been a bonus."

"Has Grievous ever put that much thought in psychological warfare?" Anakin asked.

"No, it would be a first. My guess is he had help, likely from-" An explosion rocked spaceport, knocking the two Jedi to the ground. "That sounded like a bomb."

"Maybe he is trying to bury us?"

"No, that didn't feel like it came from under or in the spaceport. More like-" There was another explosion, followed less than a second later by a third. "I think Kretok is angry." Obi-wan said in a quiet voice. The two of them double-timed it back to the hanger. Fiery debris rained down, outside of the hangar. Beyond that they could make out fighters fitting Mandalorian and Imperial profiles, as well as hundreds of shuttles.

"It's an invasion." Anakin said. The two of them quickly jumped in their fighters, pushing the engines into the red to try and get out of the path of the oncoming destruction. "Are-two, what's going on?" Are-two beeped and chirped, bringing up a tactical display in Anakin's cockpit showing ship layouts and time maps. "Master, it looks like a full-scale Mandalorian invasion. I count over two dozen ships in orbit."

"_And _Korriban's Blood." Obi-wan said. "_The Mandalorians might make up the bulk of the fleet, but the Empire is leading the assault_."

"Do you think Grievous was planning on this?"

"_If he did, it means Grievous knows something about the relationship between Ahsoka and Kretok that we don't_." Anakin didn't respond. "_Anakin," _Obi-wan said. "_You were showing us something that Kre had given to Ahsoka before the Separatists attacked Dromund Kaas. What was it?_"

Anakin let the question linger, unsure of how to proceed. If he condemned and accused Ahsoka of forming a forbidden relationship, he'd be a hypocrite, but he couldn't just lie. "It was a ring. A wedding ring that was given to Kre by someone named 'Ana'. Ahsoka wore it around her neck."

"_Anakin, this is very serious. Do you think that Ahsoka and Kretok are-"_

"No." Anakin shot off. "Whatever Kre's connection to the Force, it had an odd effect on Ahsoka. Without the ring, she felt lethargic and sick. Whoever Ana was, she'd be long dead by now. He gave the ring to her because of what it had once meant to him, and the connection he had to it."

"_Well,_" Obi-wan said. "_There goes that idea._" The two fighters broke through the atmosphere, and were thrown into an absolute maelstrom. Mandalorian ships, arranged in a lateral delta formation, engaged larger Separatist ships, tearing them apart with sustained fire from three angles. Mandalorian and a few Imperial fighters streaked between the ships, picking off the Separatist fighters, and clearing a path for more shuttles.

"They certainly came prepared." Anakin said.

"_No doubt. Wait, there's _Korriban's Blood, _two o'clok_." Obi-wan said. Anakin turned his head to the right. Sure enough, the distinctive grey, bisected, was floating on the fringe of the battle.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Anakin asked. "Kre to get back?"

"_Maybe. They might just be trying to avoid taking too much damage. As far as we know, that ship is the only remaining Imperial ship. Besides the _Malevolence, _that is._"

"Wait a second. There's something on the spectrograph." The colored graph was showing high amounts of radiation spiking near them. "Looks like the source is a missile. No, wait, there are three of them."

"_They're going to nuke the Separatist fleet? The Mandalorians will get caught in the blast._"

"Are-two, track those missiles, see where they're headed." Anakin said.

"Calculating. Please wait. Trajectory of missiles = major Mirialan military bases/ desert outliers. Estimated civilian loss due to fall out = minimal."

"_Well. I guess that answers that question._"

"It'll certainly help when they start the ground invasion. Strange that he chose the outlier bases, instead of the major ones in the cities. You'd almost think he had a conscious or something."

"_Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Avoiding civilian casualties will make it easier to absorb the planet and once it's conquered._"

"The question is, who will absorb it? The Republic, the Empire, or the Mandalorians?"

"_Unless we get involved, there will be no doubt that the Empire will assume control of the planet. Even if it isn't official."_

"We've broken clear of the battle. You ready to make the jump?" Anakin's fighter docked with his hyperspace ring. Obi-wan's followed a few seconds later.

"_Let's go, before they ask us to join."_ Anakin activated his ring. The space around him stretched and shifted blue.

_0100 hours (one hour before the assault of Mirial)_

_Mirial system, system edge/_

_Medical frigate _Restoration

Kre practically kicked the doors down. Setress had passed out once they made the jump, and her pulse was low. Despite that fact, these clones moved with an excruciating slowness. For some reason that he couldn't imagine, they didn't trust him.

"Hurry it up, she's not doing good." The airlock door hissed, and shot open. On the other side were a dozen clones in their distinct white armor, every single one of them were pointing their blasters at him. "Oh, please," Kre began. "Like the twelve of you could stop me if I wanted to do something." A medical team ran up with a stretcher. Kre carefully laid her down on it.

"What happened?" One of the techs asked.

"She was beaten, tortured, and raped." Kre said. The clones looked at him like he'd just turned into a giant lizard. "Take good care of her," Kre began, "you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't."

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." The techs carried her away, leaving Kre and the response team along.

"As for the rest of you." Kre said, grinning evily. He decided to try something he never had before, ripping all of their guns out of their hands with the Force, and turning them on their owners. "Don't ever point a gun at me again." He let the weapons drop, and walked back to his ship. As the ramp rose and sealed, Kre took a deep breath to focus his rage, his fear, and his desire for victory.

By the time he made it back, his fleet should have already engaged the Separatists, and his forces should have established a foot hold on the ground. The local military and populace would likely be in a state of panic after the bombings, the EMP wave would have knocked out vast swathes of the droids, which would leave local militias to fight of the Imperial advance. If the Separatists even allowed the populace to form militias.

If everything worked out according to plan, which nothing ever did, they'd have the planet subdued in a standard day. If things went like they normally did, the more realistic option, they'd take the plan in the next few weeks. Failure was not an option. Losing this planet, losing this assault, could well brake the last strands of moral pushing the Imperials forward.

He disembarked from the medical frigate, and made the jump to lightspeed.

By the time he got back, the naval assault was well underway. The Mandalorians had torn apart much of the Separatist fleet with their aggressive tactics. The remaining ships were making a desperate bid to break the engagement and jump to hyperspace. The Mandalorians pursued each and every one that was able to flee, obliterating the droid-commanded ships. Clearly, the droids weren't programmed with the base algorithms to form an organized retreat, or they just weren't capable of handling a group as ferocious as the Mandalorians.

"Captain Kilran." Kre said, activating his holocommunicator.

"_My lord._" Captain Kilran replied. "_The attack is proceeding as planned. The Mandalorians have shredded the Separatist fleet. Your nuclear strike plan successfully eliminated several large military bases as planned. Our advanced ground team has set up a base camp, but we've noticed a lot of Separatist forces moving into the capital city. We await your order to initiate the next phase._"

"Very good. I'm moving into dock now." He guided the _Vengeance _into the hanger of _Korriban's Blood_. When the skids touched down, he ran out of his interceptor, legging it as fast as he could to the bridge.

"My lord," Captain Kilran said. "The fleet awaits your command." Kre stopped to assess the situation. The bridge was staffed with the regulation number of officers, navigation, weapons, engines, and logistics. Additionally, there were guards stationed at the captain's seat and the doorway to the bridge, as well as Deseray Vinyal.

"I take it she's here to observe?" Kre asked.

"Indeed my lord, you said she had potential, so I thought it might benefit her to experience real naval combat. I have other acolytes stationed throughout the ship in different rolls."

"Very well." Kre took his seat in the captain's chair. "Show me the Separatist forces moving into the city." The central holoviewer warmed and projected a Gods-eye-view of the city. Red triangles, indicating Separatist units of varying sizes moved towards the city. In the center, near what was possible a government building, a massive red square had been laid out.

"We estimate approximately one-hundred to two-hundred thousand droids are currently residing within the city, with an additional thirty thousand on the way. That's not counting local police and militia forces, or reserves." Captain Kilran said.

"Hm." Kre hummed. He pressed a button on the captain's char, a small console unfolded, and Kre punched in the code the Dark Council had given him.

"My lord," the weapons and engine officers said simultaneously concerned.

"Nothing to fear." Kre said. "You'll still have full access. I just used an over-ride code to access a special weapon."

"Special weapon, my lord?" The weapon's officer asked.

"There's a reason we have such a massive power supply. Bring us onto course one-eight-seven by six-five-two. Transfer the emergency boosters to my console. Brace for sudden course correction." The officers jumped to their tasks. A sat-tac map appeared on his console, over laid by a laser grid. A pair of targeting reticules appeared, and moved in over each other. When the red turned green, he entered a second code. A large rectangular button started flashing red. All he had to do was push it, and he could destroy the entire city.

Or destroy his fleet. Or do nothing. Even if it did work, it could galvanize the people on the planet, and throughout Separatist space against him. He doubted they'd last against a two-front war like that.

The bridge officers started to panic as the _Blood _went dark. Electricity arced along the hull, forming a sphere between the points of the _Blood's _fore section.

"My lord, the engine's temperature is spiking to massive levels. I'm getting reports of twenty degree increases throughout the central decks. Engineering won't be able to maintain the engine's functionality if this rise continues." The propulsion officer said.

"The new coolant system will kick in long before that happens." Kre said in a still, calm, voice.

"Weapons and shields are offline, my lord. We're defenseless." The weapon's officer's voice was flat and devoid of conern.

"So are the navigation systems. The tac links shut down with the rest of the systems. Wait, no." Navigation spoke up. "Navigation systems are coming back on-line."

"So are weapons systems."

"Ten percent engine out-put available, my lord, with a two percent increase per minute."

"My lord, what's going on?" Captain Kilran asked.

"I'm not sure yet." His left hand hovered over the button. He needed to make a decision soon. In truth, no one knew how long the prototype coolant system would last, or if they'd even be able to maintain such a large build up of power for long. It could over-load the power plant's coils, leaving them stranded and dead in space.

A flash of light caught his attention over the planet. Several Separatist ships stretched into formation before them. A lot of ships.

"I count fifty Separatist ships, my lord." The weapons officer said. "The Mandalorians are still dealing with the defense fleet."

"Separatist ships on intercept trajectory." The navigations officer coldly stated. "Thirty seconds until we're within weapons range." Kre entered a best-guess trajectory for the beam to intersect the center dreadnaught based on the Separatist's path.

"Engines are warm and ready, my lord."

"No one does anything. We'll draw them into us." Kre watched the sphere of light continue to grow in front of the ship. Would it reach a critical mass, and detonate this close to the ship, or did the weapon system keep it stable? There were so many questions. In an ideal world, they would have tested this weapon thoroughly outside of combat. Live action was never a place to try out new tricks, if you could avoid it.

"Ten seconds until we're within range." The navigation officer watched her screen with rapt attention. "Five...four...three...two...one..." Kre took a slow breath, and pressed the button. The ball of light stretched into a cylindrical beam between the ship and the Separatist fleet. In less than a tenth of second, it collided with the dreadnaught. A second sun formed in the center of the fleet, rapidly expanding. Kre's vision went white.

Hopefully, he hadn't just destroyed his own men.

_0500 hours (Mirial assault plus four hours.)_

_Mirial system, system edge/_

_Fate's Justice hangar_

Anakin sat in the cockpit of his fighter, convinced that something bad was going to happen that would require them to get involved in this battle. Part of him hoped it would happen, he might have been willing to let Ahsoka have her fun with Kre, but he still didn't like the Sith. The last thing he wanted was for Kre to get another positive PR boost.

"General Skywalker," he heard Captain Rex shout. "General Skywalker!" He shouted again.

"Over here Rex." Anakin said. The clone ran up to him, holding a datapad in his hands.

"Sir, you need to take a look at this." Rex handed him the datapad. Anakin didn't believe what he saw.

"This can't be right. Have you double checked these numbers?" Anakin asked.

"Seven times. They're right. Whatever the Sith did, it involved a massive weapon." Rex jumped down. "General Kenobi wants us to join the assault, and see what's going on."

"Assuming there's still a Mirial to assault." Anakin said. He jumped out of his fighter, and followed Rex to the bridge. The crew were in a panic. Officers ran around from station to station, checking and double checking everything.

"I'm telling you General, there's no weapon in the galaxy that can do that." Admiral Yurtz said with fiery passion. "It's just not physically possible."

"I understand your suspicion, Admiral, but you have to consider the facts. In the past, the Sith have been capable of creating terrifying and powerful weapons. During the Great Hyperspace War, they were able to tear the cores out of stars to wipe out entire systems. One of the Dark Jedi who landed on Korriban created the rhakghoul plague. Another figured out how to turn corpses into soldiers. Sith alchemy has been able to create monstrous beasts you couldn't even imagine." Obi-wan countered.

"And those are just the ones we know about." Anakin added. "The fact is, when the Old Empire went down, they took a lot of secrets with them. That ship has a lot of anomalous design decision that we have no documented evidence of. I'm betting that it was just a test model before they went into mass production." From the bridge, they could make out a few faint flashes belonging to large ships being destroyed. It must have been an incredible sight to see the energy expulsion.

"What if they do have a weapon powerful enough to destroy an entire fleet? Are you expecting us to stop them from using it?" Yurtz asked.

"Not entirely. I'm just hoping we can convince them not to use it on the civilian population." Obi-wan said. "The last time we saw Kre, he was agitated, to say the least. He might decide to make the mirialans pay for what Grievous did."

Yurtz sighed. "I'll prepare the fleet for the short jump." The admiral walked over to the navigation and communication officers, and started coordinating with the ten ship fleet.

"Do you really think he'd turn that weapon on the cities?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, Anakin, I really don't. Sith history doesn't leave me particularly hopeful, though." Obi-wan was right. Taris, three and a half thousand years later, still hadn't fully recovered from the destruction wrought by Darth Malak. Several systems near the Teta system were still listed in navigational databases, but anyone who ventured there would see that there wasn't anything left after Naga Sadow's desperate attempt to stop Republic pursuers.

The space around the ship stretched and twisted as they made the short jump. Less than a minute later, they were staring at the Imperial fleet. In the center was the _Korriban's Blood_. A bright ball of light rotated between the two points of the fore section, electricity arcing across the outer hull.

_0530 hours (Mirial assault plus four and a half hours)_

_Mirial system, high orbit over Mirial/_

_Aboard _Korriban's Blood.

"Don't think you're going to stop this assault." Kre told the tall holo-figures of Kenobi and Skywalker. "It was here Grievous and his forces retreated to. Mirial will be the next to fall to the Empire." He'd been able to stymie his fury when he'd been trying to rescue Setress. Now that she was out of harm's way, Kre was finding it much harder to block out the images of all the skeletons they'd found in the Citadel.

"_Oh, we aren't here to stop the assault. We just want to make sure you don't turn that new weapon of yours on the cities._" Obi-wan said.

"Given the fact that it's pointed at you, you're not in much of a position to make sure anything happens."

"_You won't use that thing against us. If you did, the entire Republic would turn against you. There's no chance you could survive that kind of pressure. Not to mention you'd obliterate the medical ship you personally took Ahsoka too._" Anakin said. Kre moved his hand away from the fire button. Realizing that, not for the first time, his anger and hubris had almost got the better of him. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"I'm not looking to commit genocide, Jedi." He said softly. "However, if it comes down to it, I will use this weapon to subdue the planet."

"_Well, that's something I suppose._" Obi-wan said. The older Jedi's passionless calm infuriated Kre, but his cool demeanor and forethought were things he respected. "_Who's leading the ground assault?_"

"We have an advanced team on the ground. I'll be joining them soon." Out of the corner of his eye, Kre noticed the weapons officer doing something curious with his console. "Satisfied?"

"_For now. We'll be watching, all the same._" Skywalker said. Kre ended the transmission, and approached the weapons officer.

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"An anomaly, my lord." He pulled up an image captured by their radar. It was ovular in shape, and seemed to be moving slowly. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"Captain, I want all hands across the fleet at battle stations until I say otherwise. Be ready for a sneak-attack from anywhere. The Separatist might be trying to find a weakness in our formation to exploit. Keep it tight."

"Yes, my lord." Captain Kilran said. Kre opened a general com channel.

"All ground forces, prepare for drop in five minutes."

The Shadow stood on the bridge of their stealth ship. Everything had gone according to plan. They had brought the Imperials to this planet, just as Grievous had wanted. Soon, this planet would be the Imperials tomb. A team of droids specifically designed for work on stealth ships like this one worked to make sure all the information they could gather was sent to Count Dooku, just as Grievous had ordered.

Their communications droid received a coded text message from Count Dooku, bringing it up on the display.

_Keep the Imperials engaged. Prolong the ground assault for as long as possible, the Syn bomb is almost ready for deployment._

The Shadow relayed the message to General Grievous on the surface. The Syn bomb was beyond them. All they knew was that, if it worked, they would have the key to near-indestructible soldiers that could be produced in far greater numbers than droids ever could.


	43. Legacy of Syn

_1230 hours (Destruction of Mirial plus ten days, six hours)_

_Coruscant system, planet Coruscant/_

_Jedi Temple sick bay._

Setress crowded around one of the view screens with a number of padawans and younglings that had been injured in their training and battles. The news coming through the holonet had captured the attention of the entire galaxy in the past few days. Her's especially. Where had it all gone wrong? It was just supposed to be a simple assault. Large, yes, but still simple.

So, then, why did this happen? How could this have happened? It just- it wasn't possible. There was no way this was happening. It was all just a bad dream, it had to be. That was the only explanation for it. She just needed to wake up from this hellish dream. Wake up and get back to doing her duty. She slapped herself across her face as hard as she could. All it did was earn her some strange looks and a sharp pain in her cheek. Looking back up, she noticed that the coverage of the blockade had cut to some anchor in a pressed blouse.

"_...day ten of the unilateral blockade of the planet of Mirial. Republic, Imperial, and Mandalorian ships continue to arrive to enforce the blockade. Humanitarian aid has been streaming in at a steady pace for the past several days now, with independent citizens and captains all the way to the Hutt Cartels and Intergalactic Banking Clan offering support. The exact nature of the incident is still unclear; what is known is that a biological agent was released over the capital of Mirial. _

_ "Officials from the Republic and Jedi Order believe the agent is likely of Separatist origin, and was most likely created by the Sith Count Dooku, for use as a counter-offensive. Imperial forces have declined to comment at this time as to the likely hood of such a scenario. Ten days ago, the Empire launched an offensive against the Separatist core world after an alleged incursion into the core of Imperial space, and the kidnapping of Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano._"

Setress felt a spike of embarrassment as all eyes turned on her. It was like they blamed her for what was happening.

"What?" She snarled. "You got a problem with me?" The padawans all turned away.

"_The assault was led by Emperor Kre himself. Shortly before the Imperial and Mandalorian fleets arrived to besiege the planet, Emperor Kre (along with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Master Kenobi) staged a daring rescue, infiltrating the spaceport, maneuvering though many dangerous traps, engaging several battle droid squads, and even General Grievous._"

"Did they really do all of that?" One young padawan asked, looking to Setress.

"Yes, they did. They didn't even flinch."

"_After delivering Padawan Tano to safety, Emperor Kre reunited with his fleet, and led a bold naval engagement, with the help of the Mandalorians, against the Separatists. There have been unconfirmed reports that the Imperial forces used some new type of super weapon to quickly destroy enemy reinforcements attempting to push the Imperials out. Emperor Kre then went on to lead Imperial ground forces that had established a forward base on the planet._"

_Yes, yes, Kre's awesome and amazing. That's not news. Tell us if he's alive, damnit!_ Setress thought to herself.

"Could the Sith really do this? Create a plague that can kill a planet?" An older padawan asked.

"Why not? Between man and nature, it's amazing no one's created a virus that can kill the galaxy." Another answered. "If you want a definitive answer, why not ask Tano? She's spent a lot of time with the Sith." The group turned to her, looking for answers.

"I suppose it's possible," she said. "The Separatists certainly aren't above doing terrible things to innocent people just to win a battle." The padawans began to murmur and buzz.

"_...while we- wait._" The anchor said. "_I'm being told we've got a fragment of a message sent across the Imperial emergency channel. We're playing that now._" The group grew silent. Setress even held her breath. There was a delay before static filled the room.

"_...landing point...over run. We've got...survivors...infected moving...city to city._" Even through the static, she could easily recognize the voice. Kre was in trouble, stressed, and panicked. "_Heading to...require immediate civ...evac. I repeat...undead...city...survivors..._" The message cut out abruptly.

"_It has been confirmed that that message is not more than five minutes- wait. Our sources are saying that a secure connection has been established with the Emperor. According to officials, the planet Mirial- no, that can't be right. Oh, by the Force._" The anchor turned pale. "_Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know how to say this, it seems- it seems- look, can we just run the piece?_" The anchor threw up her hands in anger.

Static once again filled the room as everyone went quiet.

"_This is Emperor Kre to all Imperial and Republic ships. I'm ordering an end to the assault on this planet. The Separatists have employed some kind of new weapon, something I've only heard about in stories. The dead, they're- they're getting back up, and tearing apart anything in their paths. We have several thousand survivors, but our position is about to be over run. There's a city about four kilometers to the south east of here, we'll head for there._

_ "Whoever is picking up this signal, we need immediate evac. Is anyone picking up this signal? I say again, we need-_" There was a crashing and tearing sound that made everyone jump.

_ "They've broken through!_" Someone else yelled out. Un-coordinated blaster fire rang out like the deafening scream of fear and death.

"_Covering fire!_" Kre yelled out, no doubt trying to wrangle in a rapidly deteriorating situation. "_Damnit! Retreat! Everyone fall back,_" the always determined voice of her lover started to crack. The terror of a twenty-five year old, a young man, began to show through. Setress thought that that would be the end of the transmission. She wished it was, it would mean Kre was retreating with his men. The next ten seconds almost made her heart stop.

"_I'll cover the retreat!_" Kre said.

_No... _Setress thought. _No, please._

"_Go!_" Kre shouted. Something screamed and hissed. There was the sound of grunting and struggling between Kre and something else. Kre and whatever he was struggling with crashed and banged around where ever they were. They must have smashed into com unit, filling the room with static. No one said a thing. Not her, not the padawans, not the anchor, no one. Setress fell down in her bed. She felt weak, desperate, and useless. There was nothing she could do to help.

"Um, excuse me." Setress looked down at the source of the sound, a young togruta, probably not more than five. "Are you okay?"

"No." Setress said.

"Are you scared?" The boy asked.

"What?"

"For your friend, you and Kre are friends, right?" Setress smiled at him.

"Yes," she said. "We're friends. I'm worried about him. He's in trouble, and I can't help him."

"Well," the boy said. There was this look of deep thought on his face. "Do you trust him?"

"What?" Setress asked again.

"If you trust him, then you should trust him to be alright. Right?" The kid had a point.

"No, you're right. Still, I've trusted a lot of people, a lot of friends, who didn't make it back." Like the one who snapped, and tried to assassinate Kre in an elevator.

"He'll be okay," the boy said with a smile. "I saw him fight master Skywalker." The boy bounded off, leaving her alone. He certainly made a good case. Kre had been buried by a collapsing tomb, lost an arm, kept the Empire going, and had even managed to out maneuver a force he knew nothing about within a day of completely screwing the laws of physics.

That didn't stop her from worrying, though. Or from feeling anger and an aggressive fervor. They'd attack her lover, someone she might actually love, with this agent. It was more than that, though. They'd unleashed this on her master, her Emperor, her people. It was...patriotism? She didn't really know, it wasn't a feeling she'd experienced before.

Watching the view screen, only vaguely listening to the two 'experts' who were being interviewed by the same anchor, she picked up a single question. One that was rattling around her head.

How did this happen? 

_0630 hours (Mirial assault plus six and half hours)_

_Mirial system, high orbit over Mirial/_

_Aboard _Korriban's Blood.

Kre surveyed the landscape around him with a quiet appreciation. Mirial was a lot like Korriban; dry, arid, and sandy. This planet had a bit more shrubbery and was more gray then red, but it was a familiarity that he appreciated. It was a rugged yet beautiful landscape. Looking at it now, he wished he'd come to this planet sooner.

In the distance, he could see the tallest buildings of the city he'd nearly glassed Just an hour or so ago. They reflected the characteristics of their green-skinned inhabitants, simple, yet elegant. Many of them were domed, and flanked by tall minarets. They were brightly painted in brilliant golds, silvers, whites, and turquoise. It really would have been a shame to destroy this city out right, even if it is just for the aesthetic qualities. He'd have to remember to take back a souvenir.

"My lord, we've got a trace on that droid formation you were asking about. They joined the main formation at the base in the city center." A private said.

"Typical. Using droids, there's really only one option; amass and flood. Are there anymore shuttles on their way to the base?"

"None that we've found, my lord."

"Good. Focus on sealing the seams on those barricades, and get those shields up. I want one person watching the skies at all times, in addition to the lookouts." Kre held a pair of binoculars up against his face to get a better look at the situation. He could see a column of droids marching out of the city, the lighter battle droids in front, the super battle droids in the rear, tanks behind them, and the miniature spider droids with four legs on the flanks. Not a bad formation, if a little clustered.

The perfect targets for precise bombardment.

"My lord?"

"Yes, corporal?"

"It seems our portable anti-air guns are having some trouble, they won't be up for another ten minutes." The corporal said.

"You have five." Kre handed the Imperial the binoculars, and jumped down from the catwalk. The corporal bowed, and ran off. "Captain Kilran, bring the guns to bear on four-seven-point-one-five by three-six-point-two."

"_Aye, my lord._" Kre heard the sound of the large orbital shots tearing through the sky come crashing down on the droids.

"One column down." He said. Whoever the droid's commander was, they were being extremely cautious. Smart, but incredibly boring for Kre and his men. "I need two men to get into the city, and get eyes on the prize. Any volunteers?" Every single marine who wasn't already doing something raised their hands. "You, and you." Kre pointed to two thinner marines. "Get on it."

"Yes my lord!" They both saluted and ran off to their task.

"And now we play the waiting game." Kre sighed. In fiction, war and battle was always shown as non-stop action. People were running from one fire fight to the next, without a moment's rest. In truth there was usually an abundance of down time, even on active battle fields. Armies needed their rest, the chance to recover and re-cooperate. The problem was how to deal with that adrenaline. Sure, it was easy if you were just getting out of a long, drawn out, engagement.

The short skirmishes, though, left soldiers with a lot of built up energy. On the other side of the coin, soldiers who had been spending too much time near the battle field, but not on it, tended to get restless. That was when bad things started to happen. People would either get jumpy, blasting any little shadow, or far too lax.

Dealing with the boredom was probably the hardest part. Some people practiced their aim or hand-to-hand. Others cleaned weapons or worked on vehicles. Some tried to get in contact with the outside world, like he was trying to do now. The holocommunicator sputtered to life, a clone in a simple uniform formed above the projector base.

"_This is Republic Medical Frigate _Restoration. _State your name and- oh._" The clone no doubt recognized Kre. After all, Chiss were more common in the greater galaxy in these modern times than Sith Purebloods. "_I assume you want to know about commander Tano?_"

"Is she awake?" Kre asked.

"_She keeps going in and out. You'll have better luck in a few hours, or tomorrow._"

"Fine." Kre ended the transmission, and contacted the _Blood_. "Captain Kilran,"

"_My lord._" The captain was still fully clad in his armor, up to and including the distinctive bucket helmet. Like a good soldier, he stood at rapt attention with his back perfectly straight.

"Captain, what have you seen from the other cities? Are they sending more reinforcements?"

"_Negative, my lord. They've either run out of droids to send, or they're holding them back for their own defense._"

"What about ships? Have you picked up anything at all?" Kre checked their own monitoring systems, just to make sure the Separatists weren't trying to launch a surprise attack. All the screens came back blank.

"_No, my lord. Nothing since that anomaly._" That didn't sit well with Kre. None of this made sense. All of the Separatist forces they knew about where located in a single point on the planet. There'd been no attempt to try and reinforce their orbital position, nor had there been any activity since they launched their first column. What where they waiting for?

"Captain, I want you to get the fleet into a defensive formation. Be prepared for an immediate exfil. I have a feeling things are going to get very bad." Captain Kilran bowed, and the transmission ended. "Are those shields up yet!?" Kre shouted.

"Yes, my lord!" He heard a marine shout.

"What about the stationary guns?! Fix that damn whole in the wall, now! Is the scout platoon ready?" The marines started running around with their new tasks. The one thing every Sith was taught about commanding Imperials was this; they respond to strength and decisiveness. Lax, weak, or convictionless Sith would not maintain their command for long. Even if you didn't know what you were doing, or weren't sure what was coming next, you had to speak with authority and focus.

"My lord, third scout platoon reporting as ordered!" A marine said, running up to the Emperor.

"Get your men out to the nearby cities. I want eyes on the ground yesterday, understand?" The marine saluted and ran off. "Mortar teams, ready weapons! I want one unit on those catwalks as look outs. Anyone who doesn't have an assignment, check your weapons, get fresh ammo packs, fill your canteens and packs, restock your chow, do something productive! Get to it marines!"

"Aye, my lord!" They all shouted at once. If any Separatist scouts happened to be watching reports of so much activity might prompt them to act and show their hand.

"My lord, message from the fleet." A communications tech said. Kre returned to the holocommunicator and activated it.

"_Emperor Kre, we just picked up a ship dropping out of stealth. We estimate it to be prowler size, likely gathering intelligence on our formation. Should we pursue?" _Captain Kilran asked.

"Negative, prowlers rarely travel in straight paths. If they are reporting back to a waiting fleet, they'll either attack or they won't. I want all your ships here, just in case." Now it started to make sense. The Separatists had suffered a pretty big defeat, they wanted to find out more before they committed more resources to this fight.

"_As you say, my lord._"

Grievous floated silently in his personal fighter waiting for pick up. Everything had gone according to Dooku's plan. He had to admit, the plan was a brilliant way to dispose of this new threat, but it banked on two many random chances for the seasoned warrior's taste. If the plan worked, then the Imperials would be thrown into disarray, which would allow a quick strike from the fleet waiting just one system over to wipe them out.

Dooku had promised him that the fleet being commanded by Kenobi and Skywalker would get involved, presenting their backs to a secondary group that would tear the Jedi's forces to pieces.

The methodology of this plan, if he were being honest, irked him. He didn't truly believe in many of the strengths that Dooku and Sith claimed to posses, but there had been far too many resources poured into this singular project for it not to be real. As he understood it, Dooku had accessed long secret and hidden information from the holocron of an ancient Dark Jedi named Sorzus Syn.

This Dark Jedi had a deep understanding of Sith alchemy, including the manipulation of genetics, life, and even death. She had learned to create some kind of plague or spell that allowed her to turn the living into undead servants that were nearly indestructible. They wouldn't need to recharge, eat, sleep, be repaired, or resupplied. All their controller had to do was point the horde at their enemies, and unleash their fury.

While it meant that they could turn any population into killers, they would also be turning them into abominations. Not warriors, just horrid brutes and monsters straight out of children's nightmares. Devoid of things like dignity, honor, and ambition. They existed solely to serve their master, and eviscerate everything else. That was the other major problem; as he had come to understand it, Syn's application of this ability meant that they would only serve her. Would these creatures, made by dropping an agent from the sky, obey anyone?

If they did, who would it be? Him? Dooku? Sidious? Someone else?

An amber light winked on his central console, the stand by signal. He made out the tip of the ovular Shadow prowler stretching into normal space, swiftly followed by the rest of it. Were it not for the thin sliver of silver traveling across the ships mid deck, it would just look like black moving against black. Even the engines were designed to minimize visuals while still delivering speed where it was needed.

Now, they just had to hope that Emperor Kre was as militarily cautious as Dooku hoped. Otherwise, they'd make quick work of the lone prowler. The fighter groaned and shifted as it was dragged to the prowler. Carefully, it was guided into the small hangar where it was let down. Grievous pushed his way out, and landed on the deck. The surviving members of The Shadow stood at attention, waiting for him.

"Has Count Dooku made contact yet?" Grievous asked.

"Not yet, general Grievous." The largest of The Shadow said. Grievous growled, he was not known for his patience. The cyborg stomped his way past them to the bridge. To his surprise, Count Dooku was waiting for him on the holo.

"_I trust everything is ready, Grievous?_" The elder statesman said in his distinctive voice that was both defined, but carrying and undercurrent of rage and aggression.

"Yes, Count." Grievous said with a bow.

"_Good. The Syn bomb is on its now. A frigate carrying it will jump in system, and set it off over the capital. You are to stay and observe the results._"

"Yes, my lord." Grievous said. He let out a low growl as the com ended. Scout duty was an assignment beneath him. They waited in locked orbit for fifteen minutes, keeping themselves hidden on the dark side of the planet.

"General Grievous," one of The Shadow said. "We're picking up a ship on the radar."

"Ah good, I was getting tired of waiting." True to his word, a frigate jumped only a few hundred meters from their ship, on a rapid in-bound trajectory. The gathered kaleesh watched as Imperial and Mandalorian ships rushed to intercept it. The distance was far too large for them to have any chance of that, though. The frigate quickly slid through the planet's atmosphere, arcing towards the city.

Twenty minutes later, a sickly green fog spread out across the horizon.

_0815 hours(Mirial assault plus seven hours, thirty-five minutes(_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial/_

_Marine forward expeditionary base._

Kre watched with rapt attention as the dot on the horizon grew. He couldn't figure out what it was. A single fighter would have been a waste. A scout drone maybe? Or was it possibly a shuttle trying to escape? The dot quickly stretched into a Separatist frigate.

"Get the shields up, now! Check those guns, it might be coming after us."

"My lord, the Separatist ship is crashing!" The lookout said. Kre turned, disbelieving. Sure enough, the ship had its prow perpendicular to the deck.

"What the hell are they-" The frigate suddenly exploded, spreading out a noxious green gas across the city, and rapidly expanding towards them. "Everyone, check your seals!" He suddenly realized that he'd forgotten one crucial bit of protection his armor had afforded him; air-tight seals. His old suit of armor had both air scrubbers and a reserve tank. In his robes, he had however long he could hold his breath. The best he could hope for was that whatever they just dumped didn't spread this far out.

"My lord, the scouts you sent to the city want to know if they should continue." A sergeant said.

"They're protected against chemical agents in their armor, right?" Kre asked. The marine nodded. "Then yes, I want to know what that stuff is doing." The cloud slowly crept over the desert towards their position. The stuff was thicker than the blizzards of Ziost, and no doubt harder to breathe in than the dust storms of Tattooine.

"Report coming in my lord," the sergeant said. Kre walked over to the portable holocommunicator.

"_My lord,_" the scout's image and voice were fuzzy. Just want any commander wanted; environmental contamination of communications. "_Whatever the Separatists dropped appears to be a leathal toxin. The victims choke and asphyxiate. Wait, something else is happening._" The scout sighted down his rifle's scope. "_By the Force. My lord, they're...they're getting up._"

"What do you mean they're getting up?" Kre asked.

"_I don't know my lord. Wait, bullocks! My lord, they know we're here._" The scout fired his rifle several times. "_That- that's not possible! I shot the man in the stomach, and the woman in the heart!_" The scout was talking to someone else off the holo. "_No one survives a hit like-_" Something came crashing down behind the scout. Off the holo, Kre heard the second scout scream in pain and fear. "_Just die you son of a-_" A mirialan adolescent, likely not more than sixteen, fell on top of the first scout.

Years of training and experience kicked in as the scout pulled out his service knife, and stabbed the teen in the stomach three times before slashing her neck. That, by rights, should have killed even Kre. The mirialan, however, kept thrashing at the scout. Everyone surrounding the holocommunicator gasped in shock when the teen pushed past the scout's defenses and bit down on his throat. With an unimaginable savagery, the teen tore out the scout's throat.

"Pull all of our scouts back." Kre said. He couldn't honestly believe what he'd just seen. He knew there were ghosts in the Force, and had even heard about the undead automatons created by Sorzus Syn and a few other enterprising Sith. Still, actually seeing this, seeing what those things could do, he couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of trick, maybe that gas just drove victims adrenaline and endorphin levels through the roof, making them nigh un-killable? Perhaps it triggered massive responses in the part of the brain responsible for rage? That would certainly explain why they fought with such ferocity and savagery, and kept mutilating the body.

"By the Force!" One marine gasped. The marine's helmet muffled the sound of his vomiting. Snapping back to reality, Kre saw what had solicited the response; the scout they had all watched die and get torn asunder moments ago was back up and walking- with half of his intestines spilling out.

"What about his parter?" Kre asked.

"Vitals are through the roof, but she's alive. Cipher 4175, do you read?" The sergeant spoke into a com unit. The serial number sounded familiar to Kre, something about it stood out.

"I want shuttle head there immediately to evac Agent Alana." Kre ordered with a sudden realization. The shuttle's pilot jumped to the task, getting the lumbering triangular transport in the air in a matter of second. Kre snatched the com unit from the sergeant, and looped it over his ear. "Agent Alana," he began. "We have a shuttle en route to you now, I need to get to the top of a building as quickly as you can."

"_My lord, they're so fast._" He hadn't heard a voice with so much fear in it in a long time. "_I- I can barely stay ahead of them. Wait, there's a two-story building, I'm going to hide in there, try and barricade myself in. Maybe they'll leave me alone._" A door opened and closed. Kre could hear the sound of heavy things being drug along a hard floor."_By the Force, please don't abandon me here._"

"We're not going to leave you to die like that, Alana. Just focus on getting up and out of harm's way so we can pick you up."

"_Okay, I'm safe for the moment. I'm heading up the stairs now, my lord. Maybe I can climb up from an alley win-_" Something, likely a door, broke. Kre heard an in-human growling scream. "_No!_" Alana yelled. "_No, let go of me! Help me, please! Someone help me!_" Through the com unit, Kre could hear bones break, flesh tear, and the terrified and pained screams of one being ripped apart and devoured alive. He tore the com unit out, and threw it down.

"Bring that shuttle back. I want all available shuttles from all fleets in the area here immediately. Set me up a line to Jedi Temple and Republic High Command. As of right now, the assault is cancelled, be prepared for disaster rescue evac of the civilian population."

"Yes, my lord." The sergeant said. The HQ had become deathly silent, the marines and Imperials mirroring his own sense of disbelief, horror, and failure. As their commander, it was his duty to keep moral up, even if he had to lie to do it. Despite that fact, he had his own limits as to what he could endure, and this day shattered them completely. Sending two of his best to such a horrific, undeserved, death put the nail in the coffin.

Only now, when it was far too late, did he come to realize that this was a war he couldn't win. Kre activated his personal com unit, and sent a series of coordinates to Captain Kilran aboard the _Korriban's Blood._ Twenty seconds later, the_ Blood's_ main weapon tore through the sky, slamming into the city. Kre's retinal implants tried to compensate, but the light was too intense for the already over worked cybernetics. He felt an electric jolt as they burnt out. Through his dimmed vision, he watched the city disappear in a second sun.

The beam tore a clean hole through the green cloud, causing it to fold in on itself. When the explosion hit, the substance wasn't vaporized like he had hoped. No, instead it was shot up, and out across the planet.

"Bullocks." Was all Kre could say.

Aboard The Shadow's prowler, the vacuum of space would have seemed noisy. Grievous watched the city being atomized, and was actually thankful. He had seen it all, the mass slaughter of the Separatist's own people, their rising from the dead, and what they had done to those Imperial scouts. For the first time in a long time, he was sick. Truly sick. He knew, like everyone knew, that the Sith had done terrible things in the past. That they were capable of doing worse in the future.

He never honestly thought that Count Dooku, a man he had come to respect, would be a part of that. It was one thing to die nobly in combat, but to be torn to piece by those kinds of creatures, lunging at you from the shadows, was something else entirely. It made him start to question his whole outlook on things. He was certainly not the noble warrior he'd once been, fighting against the Huk for the freedom of his people and his planet.

Maybe this was just a sign of the changing times? Or, perhaps, they'd all lost their way. As he watched the second sun fade from existence, he did know one thing; he had a whole new sense of respect for the Empire, and Kretok. While Grievous and the Separatist had allowed themselves to be consumed by petty hatreds and old wounds, the Imperials had reacted to save and protect their own.

The Emperor had launched a full-scale invasion to rescue his apprentice. When this new weapon had revealed its purpose, and one of his men had been torn to pieces, the Emperor had ordered the only shuttle still on the ground to go get her. When that failed, he attempted to cleanse the taint from the world. Now that that had back-fired, the warlord of the Kaleesh wondered what the Emperor would do next. 


	44. Fall of Mirial Part One

_Well, I tried to finish the Mirial arc in this chapter. Didn't work._

_1235 hours (Mirial destruction plus one day eleven hours, twenty minutes)_

_Mirial system. planet Mirial/_

_Malak City_

The irony of this situation wasn't lost on Kre as he jumped over a make shift barricade into a back alley. During what had come to be called the Jedi Civil War, Mirial joined with Darth Revan and Malak. This city was a legacy of that decision, bearing the name of the despised Sith Lord. Like the man had done to so much, this city (and dozens like it) had nearly been wiped out. Wiped out by a plague designed by a Sith, to kill a Sith, who was now in a city named after a Sith.

The Sithspawn, zombies, or whatever they were, started pounding on the barricade. While atomizing the capital had spread Dooku's new plague across the planet, the dispersion factor meant that not all of the cities were as heavily affected by it. At least, not from whatever the green stuff was. Assuming they got to the people in time, they would be able to rescue most of the people before the hordes got to them. If nothing else, it would help keep the hordes' numbers down.

Now all he had to do was hope they couldn't jump, or climb too well, and they'd be set. For a while, at least.

"I can't say I ever pictured myself having to do something like this in my mid-twenties." He said to himself. The cold wind howled through the empty streets and alleys, giving this place a really creepy feeling. Quickly, Kre scaled one of the buildings to see how large of a horde had followed him. Green and greenish-yellow bodies stretched out before him like an urban sea. He estimated there had to be at least six thousand following him, maybe more.

It'd put a dent in the number of the things trying to attack the evac site at the very least. Only ten sectors left in this city to go, and about forty thousand people, give or take. This was going to be one hell of a long day for all of them.

"_My lord, the shuttles are away. We're preparing to move to the next area._" A marine said over the com.

"Roger that, I'll meet you there." Kre leapt from building, heading to the next area they'd marked out. His forces had sent out an emergency service holo to any device that could pick it up almost immediately after they'd glassed the capital, which gave some general advice to hold out long enough for Imperial forces to reach them. Based on what he'd seen in this first sector, though, it wasn't working out for the better.

The Emperor had to beat down the sea of swirling emotions he was feeling, and be realistic and completely focused on the situation. Things on this planet would get worse by the hour, and likely at an exponential rate. Once the creatures stopped multiplying, it only meant one thing; there were no people left to save. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop. It didn't sound like the horde was following him, which might buy some more time. Kre wasn't sure how long they'd keep trying to get through once they couldn't hear or see their prey. He jumped onto the wall of what looked like an apartment building. The walls were made of stone, instead of the usual duracrete, and the windows were more spread out.

Kre dug the metal fingers of his cybornetic hand into the stone, slowly grinding to a stop about six stories above the streets. With a grace the belied his size, he swung to the nearest ledge, and smashed through the window.

"Climbing takes too long, anyways." He said to himself. Outside of the room, he could hear the heavy foot falls as more of the Sithspawn converged on his location. He waited. One second...two...three...four...then the pounding came. Kre charged at full speed, straight into the door. The thin metal gave way easily, sending Kre and two of the Sithspawn hurdling into an adjacent apartment. "Talk about some shoddy construction." The Sith commented. Green bodies tried to push their way through the hole in the wall, inadvertently stopping themselves from doing so.

So far, Dooku's new weapon was proving to be incredibly destructive, but the abominations it created were less intelligent than droids. Droids, at least, would have known to step back and steadily stream through the gap. After chucking a few grenades, just to be safe. These things were so intent on getting to him that none of them could. He could have stayed to take them down, but that would have taken forever. Instead, the red Sith climbed out of a window and up to the next floor.

He couldn't hear any more of the creatures, or sense their peculiar dark side aura near him. Satisfied he could continue, Kre casually walked out of the apartment into the long hallway. Something caught his attention a few doors down. Something that, by rights, shouldn't still be in this building. Cautiously, he approached the door and pressed his ear to it. He could hear muffled noises coming from inside. That could only mean that whoever, or whatever, was inside was still alive.

Slowly, he opened the door, carefully peering around the corner.

"Stay back!" He heard someone yell. Two blaster bolts hit the wall next to him.

"You're shooting at the wrong guy," Kre said. Through the Force, he could sense a general layout of the room. There was a terrified mirialan teenage boy hiding behind a makeshift barricade in front of another room. "Trust me kid, making me your enemy is a very bad idea."

"How do I know that you aren't one of those things?" The kid yelled.

"Besides the obvious one's like I'm talking?"

"Some of those things talk, too. I've heard them." Kre face palmed.

"Alright, fine. Then let me show you." He carefully stepped around the door, his lightsaber at the ready." The kid was standing up with his blaster trained on Kre. "Put it down."

When the kid proved less than willing to comply, Kre pulled the blaster out of the mirialan's hand through the Force. "People who point guns at me have this nasty habit of dying." Kre studied the blaster, a sturdy hold out variant.

"Ju-just leave us alone!" The kid yelled.

"Keep your voice down, or you'll bring them back here. What's behind the door?" The kid glanced back.

"Not-nothing." He stammered. Slowly, the mirialan backed towards the door.

"Fine, stay here and die when they break or when I glass this city." Kre opened another window, and started to climb out.

"Wait! Y-you can't just destroy the city!" The kid cried.

"Oh yes I can. Once we're done with the evacuations, I'm going to burn this planet. It'll be in a worse shape than Telos or Taris." Kre resumed his attempt to climb out the window, but the kid stopped him.

"Wait, it's-it's my sister. She's- well," the kid opened the door and led Kre in. The girl, about the same age as the boy, was gagged. From the streaks on her face and her red eyes, she'd been crying for awhile.

"What the hell happened to her legs?!" Kre cried. Both of her legs were jutting out at odd angles.

"She was trying to escape those things, but she tripped." The kid said.

"What, did she trip off a mountain? People's legs don't just do that when you trip over a rock."

"She fell three stories."

"That's more believable. Why is she gagged like that?"

"Well, she wouldn't stop screaming and crying, so I had to." Kre walked over and removed her gag. The girl started sobbing.

"I am Emperor Kre. I'm going to get you both out of here." Kre pulled a sedative from one of the pockets inside his robe, and stuck the girl. She let out a slight whimper before going completely limp. He slung her over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment, the kid was close behind. "The only way we're going to get out of here is with the stairs, we need to get to the roof so I can have a shuttle come pick you two up." Down the hall, he could hear the throaty growls and moans of the Sithspawn coming for them. "Let's go."

The two of them ran hard and fast up the stairs, and onto the roof. Kre handed the kid his sister, and activated his lightsaber. Dragging the blade across the gap between the door and the frame, he created a molten seam that quickly hardened into a strong barricade.

"Transport Tiderian, do you copy?"

"_Yes, my lord._" The drop ship's pilot said.

"I need a pickup in Malak City, look for the red smoke."

"_Aye, my lord._" The pilot said. Kre took out a small smoke canister, pulled the pin, and rolled it in front of them. He heard the sounds of the drop ship's engines as they tore through the sky a few seconds later. The triangular craft slowed and spun so it's side was facing them. The ship touched down, its door slid open and a ramp rapidly extended.

"Get on board." Kre said. The kid quickly carried his sister up the ramp, with Kre close behind. The door shut as the drop ship lifted into the air.

"My lord," the pilot called back. "We've gotten word from the Republic, they're sending us some help. We've also gotten offers from members of the Hutt Cartels, and private pilots."

"Perfect, we'll need all the help we can get. How's the rest of the evac going in this city?"

"The horde keeps growing the farther we go, I'm not sure how many people are left, my lord." Kre chewed on the information for a minute.

"It's time to move on. There's a smaller town about fifty kilometers to the south, we'll try their next. Mark this city for destruction."

"Yes, my lord."

_1450 hours (Mirial destruction plus two days, thirteen hours, thirty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system. planet Mirial/_

_Town of Et-ral_

"Incoming!" Kre yelled. He really didn't have a right to be surprised by anything anymore. Least of all stumbling into a pocket of Separatist fanatics in a back-water town like this, during a planetary apocalypse. Kre slid into a nearby fox hole as a rocket exploded near where he'd just been standing. "Well, retreat is out of the question. Damn it all." He heard two more rockets launch from their shoulder launchers and streak towards him.

Deftly, he leapt out of his hidey hole and stared at the incoming explosives. Using the Force, he sent one spiraling into the air, where it exploded harmlessly. The second one was only a few meters out. Acting on instinct, he jumped to the side and slapped the projectile away with his cybernetic arm. The rocket exploded a couple meters away from him, embedding bits of shrapnel in his side and causing some minor burns.

"Covering fire!" He yelled. A steady stream of red blaster bolts streamed in from behind him. The Separatists ducked for cover behind their barricade, giving Kre an opportunity to advance on their position. Running at a full sprint, he closed the distance in less than a second, leaping over the barricade. Confused Separatists hesitated when they saw the black-clad, red Sith land behind them.

Not willing to give them the chance to recover their wits, he sent a blast of kinetic energy out in a circle around him. Separatists were blasted into walls, through doors and windows, or just sent flying back. The two nearest the barricade where the first to recover, stumbling to their feet. Kre threw his lightsaber at the one of the right, impaling him. Using the Force, he threw the survivor high into the air. The screaming mirialan came crashing back down on to the ground with a snapping and cracking noise.

"That looked like it hurt." Kre said with a yawn. The whole thing was starting to just drag on, and he was starting to grow bored. Maybe that's just what happens when you go from trying to out-maneuver millions of cannibalistic monsters to fighting a hold-out militia, frankly he wasn't much of an expert on this kind of psychology. "Advance into the town. I want three teams gathering supplies from any place that looks like it might have them. Stick to the non-perishables first. I want another three squads securing adjacent buildings for use as a temporary barracks for the night. Are the survivors secure?"

"_Yes, my lord. The shuttles are ferrying them up much faster than we thought, and our barrier is holding strong._" A marine said.

"Good. Send one squad to secure the bar, I think we can all use a drink." He didn't need his com unit on to hear the cheer of approval sweeping through his men. Kre slowly walked through one of the few roads in this town. This place was so small, it wasn't even paved. There were only a few buildings in this small town, mostly small houses and a couple stores dedicated to ranching and farming equipment.

At the moment, it was all basically useless. The tools inside could prove valuable in the event they had to dig in with a civilian population, or even just to help jump start farming programs on Imperial held planets. He pulled some small strips that would emit radio waves on a specific frequency and marked the buildings for salvaging at a later date

"My lord?" One of the exile soldiers asked, running up to Kre.

"Yes?"

"My lord, the town is secured as you asked." Kre didn't say anything. He just nodded, and waved the exile away. While the descendants of the Empire's former slaves provided a great boost to their numbers, they still hadn't really proven themselves to him. With a casual grace, his back straight and head up, he followed the flow of his men. This many Marines and soldiers all heading in one direction could only meant one of three things; there was a fire-fight going on, there were a lot of open women, or they'd found the bar. Most of the inhabitants died fighting and he didn't hear any blaster fire, so it was safe to assume the third option.

In his slow walk, as Emperor he could never appear to be too eager to indulge in things like alcohol, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place. In the Empire, everything really only came in one color; gray. If you happened to be on Korriban things came in red, but even that was being replaced by the time acolytes were finally being sent to the academy there. Here, though, he was bombarded by color. In the foliage he could see greens, yellows, reds, and blues. The mountains were a range of magentas, purples, and pinks.

The architecture was what captured his attention the most. Many of the buildings were topped with graceful domes, their entry ways flanked by spinning or ionic minarets. The trim was painted in bright, vivid colors like red, green, and blue. Some of the domes were topped with gold leaf, giving them an amazing sparkle and shine in the Mirialan sun. It was going to be such a shame when they had to raze this planet.

_1650 hours (Mirial destruction plus two days, fifteen hours, thirty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial._

_Town of Et-ral_

Separatists had terrible taste in alcohol. Or maybe it was just the mirialans, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that there wasn't a good drink to be found in this bar, and this was a bar that catered to farmers and other blue-collar workers. By rights, they should have some absolutely amazing whiskey.

"Someone should teach the green-skins how to brew some sodding ale." One of the marines said.

"That'll be the day." Another added. The marines that had come with him were grouped up at the other side of the building. Only the lone bar tender, a terrified mirialan, dared approach the Emperor.

"M-m-my lord, d-d-do you need anything else?" The bartender asked. Kre downed his shot and set the glass on the table.

"Information." He said. "Were these holdouts in contact in any larger Separatist force?"

"I-I-I don't know my lord." The bartender stuttered.

"Hm. Where's the next closest city from here?" The bartender was physically shaking as he spoke. She was afraid of him, even though he had yet to even look at her, or perhaps it was because of that. Kre cast a quick glance at her, smiling when she visibly stiffened.

"It's about 25 kilometers to the south-west, my lord."

"Good. Now, unless you like the idea of being devoured, I'd suggest you get on the next available evac shuttle." The bartender nodded.

"Not so fast," one of the drunker Imperials slurred. "You're gonna show us a good time." The marine grabbed hold of the young girl. She started to scream bloody murder and struggle against the marine. All other activity in the bar suddenly stopped as the marines looked on, unsure if they were really seeing what they were seeing. Kre felt all of those eyes turn to him, waiting to see how he would react. The Sith, typically wouldn't interfere in such a matter. These men and women knew Kre was far from typical.

Something he'd picked up from his unorthodox child hood and from his master's strict code of honor and ethics.

"I'm giving you won warning, marine, let her go." Kre said.

"Surely milord can see that we're just having a little fun? We might die tomorrow, fighting for her ungrateful people, the least she could do is put out." The girl continued to struggle against the marine to no avail. Kre closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Need I remind you," he began, his voice barely a whisper. "Who it is you fight for? Who it is you swore to serve?" The bar was dead silent. "Who so many of our brothers and sisters have died for? Need I remind you, private, that every Imperial swears to stand by a strict code of conduct and honor?"

"No, my lord." The marine hung his head in shame and let the young girl go.

"We're housing the civilians in several houses down the block, go." Kre told the bar tender. She furiously nodded and ran. "Thank the Force I need every single one of you alive," he said walking up to the marine. The Imperial was tall, but Kre was still taller, even more so when he stood straight up. "If it weren't for that fact, I would have killed you on the spot. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't." He walked out of the bar into the freezing night air of Mirial. The Purebloods had adapted to life on cold planets, like Korriban and Ziost, but the breeze still sent a chill through him. One of these days, he was going to have tell the galaxy that not every desert or desert planet was hot. Kre pulled the hood on his robes up, and walked down the lonely, dirt, road. Something was starting to feel off, an instinctual feeling that they were in danger.

Not being one to ignore his feelings, he pursued it, using his instincts like radar to hone in on the point of origin. He followed it in between houses, further down the road, and almost out of the town. Eventually, though, it led him to a small ranch house. More specifically, to the cellar. He examined the doors for a minute. They seemed simple enough, just wood doors painted white with bronzium handles. Carefully, he put his ear to the doors.

On the other side, he could hear faint scratching sounds, like what a small mammal might make digging around for food. Stepping back, he reached into the room through the Force- and felt dozens of them. These Sithspawn were dead spots in the Force, jagged and gaping holes in the fabric. The kept moving, and bundled on top of each other, making it impossible for him to count.

"Freeze!" He heard someone say. Kre turned, and saw a withered old man standing at the top of the banister, scatter gun in his hands. "Hands up!"

"No." Kre said bluntly. "Lay down your weapon, and come with me, or die."

"This here is my land, and them's my kin. I aint about ta let some foreigner come in here, and kill 'em. They's sick is all, they're gonna stay right where they is until I can gets 'em some help."

"There was no third option that involved telling me your story, old man. Now, lay down your weapon."

"No. You getch yer red ass outta here befo' I shoot ya." The old man waved his gun to the door.

"Death it is, than." He pressed a button on his com unit, and slowly walked out the door. Over head he head the screeching sound of Imperial bombers streaking towards him. In the dark he couldn't see their grey and black shapes he could, however, he the distinct clicking as they dropped their ordinance. Heat washed over him as the house was engulfed in an inferno that would almost instantaneously incinerate flesh. The old man, and his "kin" were no little more than ash and bone.

_2000 hours (destruction of Mirial plus two days, eighteen hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Coruscant system, planet Coruscant_

_Jedi Temple Medical Wing_

Setress forced her eyes open. Her entire body was in pain, like she was being stabbed all over. Through blurred vision she tried to figure out where she was. The place was antiseptic white and grey, devoid of flair and character. There was a beeping sound coming from her right, where a bank of monitors and other machines had been set up. There were bandages wrapped tightly around her in several places, as wells as a brace on her leg.

Tubes flowed into her arms, pumping in different liquids. So, she was in a hospital? The next question she had to answer was, which one?

"Hey, Snips." She heard a familiar voice say.

"M-master Anakin?" She asked groggily. "Where are we?"

"Your back at the Temple. You've been out for a few days now." Skywalker pulled a chair up next to her and sat down. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Terrible. The last time I felt this bad was...never." Her vision was starting to clear, and her memory of the last few days came flooding back. It took everything she had not to vomit as she relived the tortures and indignities she'd been forced to live through.

"Hey," Anakin said, placing a his hand on her arm. "It's alright, it's over now." Setress nodded.

"Where are Kre and Master Obi-wan?"

"Kre's still on Mirial, things have gotten pretty bad there. Obi-wan is on his way with a few Republic ships to help."

"Bad? Is he in trouble?" Setress shot up in her bed, and immediately regretted the move. It felt to her as though a terentatak were clawing out her gut. Paralyzed by pain, she fell back in her bed.

"He's fine, Ahsoka." Skywalker said. "The Separatists used some kind of bio-weapon, Kre and the Imperials just need help evacuating as many civilians as possible."

"Oh, good." That was at least one problem that wouldn't plague her.

"Look, Ahsoka, we need to talk." There was a seriousness in his voice that put her on edge. "When the doctors were doing their examination after your-" he paused, probably trying to find the right words.

"I was raped, master Anakin. Please don't patronize me by trying to label it as anything else." Skywalker looked dejected by her brashness.

"Right, well, when they were doing their examine, they noticed something." Skywalker handed her a datapad, on it was her medical file.

"How did you get this?" She asked, angered by the brazen lack of respect for her rights.

"You know that all of this information goes to the Council, I was lucky enough to intercept it."

"Well, what's so bad about it?"

"The doctors noted that your hymen wasn't torn. Ahsoka, the Council is going to know that you've been sexually active in the past, and it won't take them long to figure out who with."

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked, feeling lost. If the Council found out about her and Kre's sexual history, they would expel her from the Order.

"They took these off of you, before they caused permanent damage." He handed her a small box. Inside were two colored lenses; the ones Kre had given her to wear so that no one would see the changes in her eyes. "I want to help you, Ahsoka, but you need to be honest with me. Are you really a Jedi, or are you a Sith?"

Ahsoka looked at Skywalker. "I'm both, but I'm neither." Was her response.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Ahsoka."

"Master, my time spent with Kre has changed me, I'll admit. I've learned things, been exposed to things, that I never would have otherwise. Kre opened me up to a whole new universe, but it was too much for me." This part, at least, wasn't a lie. "I got into trouble, and caused a lot of damage. Kre took me under his wing, to help guide me in learning how to control this influx of new sensations and information."

"It sounds like he turned you to the Dark Side."

"I turned myself. When I saw all of the things that were open to a Sith; drugs, sex, alcohol, I couldn't help myself. I lost control, master. I gave into the debauchery, the hedonism, all of my baser instincts." Anakin stood from his chair, stepping back in horror. "At first, Kre was content to just let me destroy myself," back to the lies. "But then I hit rock bottom. I don't know if he took pity on me, or just didn't want me to interfere with his plans. Either way, he's been slowly guiding me back to the light." The biggest lie of all.

"Ahsoka, you should have come to us." Anakin said, sitting back down.

"I couldn't. Not after everything that happened to Barriss." All things she caused. "And with the confusion and doubt surrounding what happened at Mandalore, and now this, I just couldn't come forward. Maybe I just didn't want to." She tried to look even more broken, tired, and defeated.

"You could have come to me, Ahsoka, I could have helped you."

"I was afraid. You and Kre have been at such odds, even wrecking the arena in your rivalry, I just didn't think you'd help. I thought, honestly thought, you would have had me banished, or worse."

"I would never do that to you, Ahsoka. Though, I think I might do far worse to Kre."

"Master, please, no." She grabbed hold of his arm. "You don't know him like I do. In the time I've spent with him, I've learned so much about everything. I know I don't want the life of the typical Sith, full of hate and distrust, but I don't want the life of a typical Jedi, either."

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?" He asked.

"I want to live. I want to love. I want to feel. I want to feel everything, not deny my emotions and my passions. I know they can lead to the Dark Side, but there are so many good emotions, too." Anakin looked at her, but not at her. It was like he was looking through her.

"I understand." He said. She wasn't expecting that. "No Jedi is perfect, Ahsoka. We've all made mistakes, and some of us choose not to follow all the rules, all the time."

"Are you one of those soldiers?" Anakin paused and thought about her question.

"Ask me again when you're older, and I'll tell you everything." Anakin got up, and walked to the door. "For now, try and relax. Everything is going to be all right." Ahsoka turned on the holoviewer and switched to RNN. Stock prices and percentages scrolled across the bottom, above them were headlines of different stories. On the side, changes to markets were represented with line graphs. She paid only token attention to the story being covered by the anchors, something to do with a gungan celebration of some kind.

She tried, and failed, to get back to sleep. She was too anxious, too nervous. She got the feeling that whatever was happening on Mirial was more than a simple bio-toxin or poison released on a grand scale, and she couldn't escape the feeling that things on the planet were going to get worse. Assuming, that is, that they could get any worse.

"_We turn now to the continuing Imperial assault on the planet of Mirial. Emperor Kre has called for Republic aid in evacuating civilians from the planet after the Separatist launched some sort of chemical attack. We still don't know the nature of the agent, or its effects. Sources say that the assault is going well, with Separatist forces in full retreat, and no sign of reinforcements from nearby Separatists planets._

_ "This is the largest target attacked by Republic and Republic-allied forces._" It was something, at least. The report meant that Kre was still alive, and seemed to be doing well. it helped ease Setress' mind a little, she just hoped Grievous would be brought to heel, preferably with her being the one to deal the final blow. Setress promised herself that it would be both slow and painful for the cyborg.

_0000 hours (Mirial destruction plus two days, twenty-one hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial._

_On board shuttle Tiderian, en route to _Korriban's Blood

The long, triangular, shuttle shuttered and rocked as it bluntly forced its way through the planet's atmosphere. Technically, the shuttle was over capacity with the number of people and amount of equipment it was carrying. The added weight, almost two tons, slowed the shuttle to a crawl, and was forcing the pilot to break the planet's gravitational hold by flying at a much shallower angle than normal.

Basically, it almost tripped the length of the flight. That meant triple the amount of time Kre would be away from the this operation, but he had to do it. Things would only continue to get worse and worse for the Mirialans as the seconds ticked by, so they didn't have the time to be stumbling around in the dark, just hoping to find a populace they actually stood a chance of rescuing. They need better tactical awareness of the situation of the planet, find the places that were already too far gone, or would be too difficult to mount a rescue, so they could come up with a better strategy.

Not that he planned on leaving the areas he couldn't get to completely to their own devices. He'd made a strange request to the Jedi that no one else knew about; weapons, ammunition, medical and simple construction supplies, and (most importantly) defense specialists. There was an additional request that Kre had tacked on at the end, too; they needed to be civilian-friendly. That was the part that left the Jedi most confused. Kre could have simply called for more supplies, but his stuff would have all been designed for use by military personal with training and experience, things that would have made them useless for his plan.

Kre had a feeling that Obi-wan had begun to see the pattern in his request, which was probably why the Jedi were going to send him. It was probably a wise decision, as far as the Sith was concerned. As far as Jedi went, Kenobi seemed to be very practical when it came to desperate situations. No doubt Kenobi already realized that not everyone could be saved, so there was no point in even trying to. It would be far better for them to focus their resources by focusing on the people they knew they could help.

That, though was probably where Kenobi's understanding of Kre's true plan ended. Really, it was only the beginning, and where the supplies he'd asked for came into play.

"My lord Emperor," the shuttle pilot called back.

"Yes?" Kre asked.

"The _Blood_ isn't able to hold anyone else, we're going to have to stop on _Forward Unto Dawn_ to unload the refugees, then head to the _Blood._"

"Very stupid name for a ship, but very well." The shuttering and shaking stopped as the ship broke out of the planet's atmosphere, and into space. The hull around them popped and pinged as the super-hot hull was suddenly subjected to the near-absolute zero temperature of space. Through the cockpit's view screen, he could see several ships in a staggered formation with their back's to the shuttle, ready to blast anything that wasn't supposed to be there. The ship banked hard to port, and headed for a Mandalorian frigate. Docking bay doors flew open, and the shuttle flew into the small area.

The people in the shuttle were rocked as the triangular craft slammed down on the deck. The lone ramp descended, and the door opened letting all the people off. When the last one had disembarked, the ramp quickly ascended, and the door slammed shut. The shuttle lifted off, and made the short trip to the _Blood._ The docking bay on board the Imperial flag ship was filled to the brim with refugees, far more than Kre originally thought.

People milled about, or huddled together around tents and communal areas. Normally, this bay held enough hardware to allow her commander to practically fight a war himself. What was left had either been pushed to the sides, or used as part of make shift housing. Seeing all the tents set up in an enclosed space like this just seemed odd to Kre, and a bit unnecessary.

Slowly he managed to push his way through the crowd, dodging the occasional object being thrown at him.

The upper decks weren't any better than then the hanger, with people crowding into every area they could find. The few marines he'd left looked worn out from having to maintain such a constant vigil over so many people.

"My lord!" He heard a young woman say. A twi'lek waved at her, trying to navigate through a quagmire of people. "Captain Kilran sent me to escort you to the bridge." She said, panting.

"Next time, you might want to meet the person you're supposed to escort at the landing site, not when they're two meters from their destination." Kre said, motioning to the large double doors to the bridge.

"Uh, yes, my lord." The twi'lek whispered, bowing her head.

"Your Vinyal, right?" Kre asked. The twi'lek nodded. "Well, Vinyal, I hope you've learned something from everything that's happened."

"Yes, my lord." The two of them walked onto the bridge, which had become the most spacious area on the ship. The crew, ragged and exhausted, kept to their tasks with a diligence Kre wasn't used to seeing in Naval officers.

"You must be running a tight ship, Kilran."

"I try, my lord." The newly-appointed Captain didn't look up from his task to acknowledge Kre's presence. Generally, this would be seen as a sign of disrespect towards the Sith, but Kilran had been given a monumental task. The Emperor had practically asked the Imperial to rebuild the Empire himself. "With all that's been going on, and all that I've yet to do, I can't afford a disorganized ship. Nor can a sloppy crew by tolerated."

"I'm not sure if I should take that personally or not, Captain."

"No offense meant, my lord." Captain Kilran hit a few buttons, and a holographic map of the planet appeared. "I assume you wanted this?"

"Indeed." Kre walked up to the projector, and input a number of tactical filters, changing the layout of the map. "Kilran, put down whatever you're doing and come here." The Captain sighed, but complied with the order. "Vinyal, you should pay attention to this." The twi'lek bowed and stood next to them.

"I take it you have a new plan, my lord?"

"Something like that. These red areas, here," he circled one of them with his finger, "note high-infection areas."

"Am I safe to assume the yellow marks medium-infection levels, and the green are light areas?"

"Precisely. These blue areas are places where we're still picking up living people."

"Some of those areas are completely surrounded, and it looks like they're drawing more and more to them." Vinyal pointed out.

"Good tactical assessment. Now, acolyte, can you tell me how we can use this to our advantage?" Kre asked. The twi'lek rubbed her chin as she thought about it.

"You could use this migration to your advantage, evacuating the other areas first, while letting these areas that are already heavily infected continue to draw the creatures in."

"She catches on quick, my lord." Kilran commented.

"Indeed, but you're missing one key detail." Kre zoomed in on one of the worst areas. The Sithspawn were rampaging through the streets, pouring into buildings, and tearing apart anyone they caught. A few areas had been as least somewhat secured, and the people inside were trying their best to defend these safe areas. "This city will likely fall in a few hours, maybe a day. When the living are gone, the horde will move one. To maximize the effectiveness of these besieged areas, they need things."

"What kinds of things, my lord?" Vinyal asked.

"Basic building supplies, torches, scrap, and the like. Simple medical supplies, in the event someone gets cut or burned, they'll need to be able to treat them and prevent infection. Of course, they'll also need food, but things that require lone prep and cook times are useless. Lastly, they'll need weapons. After all, building barricades and staying fed isn't much good if the creatures are able to break in through sheer weight, or make a ladder of bodies."

"An in supporting these areas, our forces will be able to evacuate far more people much faster from the less-infected areas." Kilran added.

"Exactly. Once we're done with those areas, then we can move to evacuating these bait areas."

"I imagine the survivors will be very angry." Vinyal shifted on her feet as she continued to study the map. "They'll likely be hungry for revenge. In their attempt to wipe us out, they've inadvertently strengthened our cause."

"Don't be so sure, Vinyal." Kilran and the twi'lek both gave Kre strange looks. "When the truth of this plague gets out, people will hear that it was derived from the Sith. Don't be quick to assume that they won't group us with Dooku and his ilk."

"But, how is he going to explain this to his own people?"

"People's minds can be easily tricked, especially when you're reaching out to lots of them. Dooku has proven to be a master of propaganda, finding ways to continuously keep his secrets hidden where everyone can see them."

"So, what you're saying is that this battle will not truly end until the war is over?" Vinyal asked.

"I think, acolyte, that that may prove to be a very conservative estimate."

_0100 hours (Mirial destruction plus two days, twenty-two hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, high orbit over Mirial_

_On board Republic cruiser _Righteous Compunction

Obi-wan stood on the bridge of the cruiser, watching as the ship transitioned back into normal space. He led a battle group of one cruiser, two destroyers, five frigates, as well as three medical frigates. Each ship was load to bursting with the supplies Kre had asked for. When the Council and Senate heard his request for civilian-friendly provisions after the biological attack on the Mirialan people, they didn't hesitate to appropriate enough supplies to cover millions of people.

"General Kenobi," the com officer called, "we're receiving a transmission from _Korriban's Blood_."

"Put them through, lieutenant." The holoprojector in the middle of the bridge glowed, constructing a tall man in a crisp uniform.

"_Master Kenobi?_" The man asked.

"Yes?" Obi-wan answered.

"_I am Captain Kilran,_" the man identified himself. The name sounded familiar to Obi-wan for some reason. "_Emperor Kre wanted me to tell you to get those supplies ready for hot-drops into infested territory. I'm uploading a list of co-ordinates and what those places need the most, now."_

"Locations received." The navigations officer said.

"You did say hot drops in _infested_ territory, right?" Obi-wan asked. "I was under the impression that these supplies were meant for the refugees waiting to be evacuated."

"_They are, Master Kenobi. Emperor Kre can fill you in on all the details. He's waiting for you at the main staging area._" Captain Kilran's holotransmission cut out.

"No doubt it will shed some light on this situation." Obi-wan said. His battle group continued to float through the void around the planet. Through the bridge's view port, Obi-wan could see dozens of ships maintaining a tactically defensive position around the planet. He felt a pang of anguish when he saw the Mandalorian ships, it made him remember that Satine was gone forever. He quickly pushed the feelings out of his mind, however. Emotional pain and heartache was a quick-fire way to fall to the Dark Side.

When this war was over, he promised himself that he would honor Satine's memory by pushing for the Mandalorians to give up this new-old way of war and destruction. It was what she would want.

"General Kenobi." A clone trooper behind him said. "They're waiting for you in the hangar bay."

"Very well." Obi-wan turned from the sight, and made his way down to the crowded hanger. Gunships were being loaded with the supplies and troops, anything that wasn't immediately useful or designated for drop was stowed away to make more room for the civilians they were about to bring on board. One gunship was waiting for him, it's drop bay was full of ARC Troopers, the Republic's best. Some of them would likely be sent to these infested sites, along with the crates of supplies.

As Obi-wan boarded the drop ship, he looked around at the troopers. Each of them had nerves of steel, and would face any obstacle with conviction and confidence. Still, he knew that not all of them would be coming back, and each ARC Trooper lost was keenly felt by the Republic's forces. With the war appearing to take a turn for the worst, they would need all of their expertise and experience to pull themselves out of it.

"General," the commander of the unit said. "Do we know what the situation on the ground is?"

"Only that there's been some kind of biological weapon dropped on the capital city, and that it's spreading. Based on what I know of Kre's plan, it sounds similar to a rhakghoul epidemic, but my senses tell me that this is worse."

"Rhakghouls, general?" One of the troopers asked.

"They're a creature created by the ancient Sith, many thousands of years ago. The can spread their plague through bites and scratches, and were a major threat on the city planet of Taris, even three-hundred years after Darth Malak bombarded the city and left the whole planet in ruins."

"They sound pretty bad, general."

"They are, but rhakghouls tend to stay away from sun light, though there have been occasions where they've been spotted out in the open sun." Obi-wan grabbed one of the hand holds as the doors to the gunship closed, and it lifted from the deck. Inertia pushed him back as the gunship accelerated out of the hanger. None of the clones said anything during the short trip, keeping their minds clear for the mission ahead.

The short trip was unimaginably peaceful, especially given the situation. It almost seemed strange to Obi-wan, who'd grown used to get shot at every time he was in one of these bulky drop ships. The temperature in the troop compartment began to rise as they broke into the atmosphere. A few more minutes, and they'd be down on the ground, where they could do something about this mess.

The gunship shuttered when it cleared the turbulence of the atmospheric entry, gliding smoothly through the rest of the voyage. Though the slats on the doors remained closed, Obi-wan could feel and hear all of the activity. There were thousands of people at this one site, some were likely refugees waiting to be taken away from this place. When the gunship finally did touch the deck, the doors flying open, Obi-wan was taken by surprise by what he saw.

There weren't thousands of people, like he'd thought, there were tens of thousands. The main staging area had been turned into a make-shift city, complete with walls surrounding the area. In the 'streets', for lack of a better term, Imperial soldiers were trying to maintain order, and keep things organized. Officers stood on top of mounds and boxes, so they could have a better look to direct everything. Some of the civilians were milling about, but others were performing various tasks, like digging, carrying water, attending to the injured, and carrying bodies.

Some of the mirialans had even managed to set up small carts, stands, and bakeries. The smell of fresh-baked breads, roasted meats and vegetables, and other foods wafted through the air. Most surprising of all was that none of these bakers and cooks seemed to be charging for their goods. Loaves of bread were laid out, cut, and distributed without a single credit seeming to change hands. Bowls of stew and soup were ladled out, and offered to people walking by. Some people took some of the food, and brought it to the soldiers.

"Not what you expected to find, eh Master Kenobi?" A deep, accented, voice said.

"I must say, it's about as far from what I expected to find as you can get." Obi-wan turned to Emperor Kre, the red Sith towering over him. "It seems like you have everything handled, why do you need us, or all of the supplies you requested? I certainly hope you aren't planning on starting a bakery at a time like this."

"It might seem like we have a firm grasp on things, but that's not remotely true. This camp is already holding more people than it safely should, and there's this." Kre motioned for Obi-wan to follow him. The Sith Lord led him to the wall, and up a narrow stair case, onto a catwalk. On the other side of the wall, Kenobi was able to get his first look at what they were dealing with.

"Oh my." Was the only thing Obi-wan could say. The place was completely surrounded by what appeared to be injured and dead mirialans. Through the Force, though, he could feel the void of life that they created. Every creature down there was a walking corpse, trying to claw and bash its way in.

"More of them just keep showing up. Eventually, their numbers will break down the walls. Our ships can't hold any more people, and we can't bring them here. Once we clear the MSA, we're abandoning it."

"Then, how do you plan on organizing this evacuation?" Obi-wan asked.

"With no one trying to block us, and no tactical information we need to keep out of enemy hands, we can do everything from the _Blood_."

"I see. Maybe you should fill me in on the plan, then." Obi-wan couldn't take his eyes off the site. He'd heard to similar walking corpses on Korriban, creations of the Dark Jedi Sorzus Syn that had persisted for millennia, but he never imagined something like that could happen on such a huge scale.

_1200 hours (Mirial destruction plus three days, nine hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial._

_City of Neltal_

Obi-wan was surprised by just how well the plan seemed to be working. The fortified areas were drawing in huge numbers of the creatures, while still being able to hold their own. Still, something felt odd about the creatures. Something that Obi-wan couldn't quite place. Some of these cities were hundreds of kilometers apart, they shouldn't be able to actually hear the sounds coming from the fortified areas, or see or smell them.

He was reminded of the time on Geonosis where the Geonosian hive-mind had actually reanimated the dead. If this were anything like that, then that meant there had to be some kind of over-arching intelligence controlling them. Apparently, though, no one had seen anything of the sort. No caves that the creatures were pouring out of, no hives being constructed, or any nests being arranged. That didn't bode well for them. Something, somewhere, had to be controlling them. At least, a little bit.

"General Kenobi?" Spark asked. The trooper was what the others referred to as a 'shinny', meaning he was new to the war. Not exactly the best place to get broken in at, but not the worst either.

"Yes?"

"We're coming up on the LZ now, General."

"Very good." Obi-wan stood from the crate, and grabbed one of the holds. The gunship slowed as they approached the medium sized city. It sat right on the terminator of an infection zone, a big one. Fortunately for these people, the horde had been drawn of the major city of Rezah. Not so fortunate for the people of Rezah, but there was only so much they could do for them. For the moment, he had to focus on helping those people he could.

The gunship landed, and it's doors opened. The site before Obi-wan was hellish. Blood covered the buildings and windows, walking (and unmoving) corpses covered the streets. The smell of death was everywhere. The creatures saw them disembark from the gunship and immediately started screaming. They poured out of alleyways, broken windows, open doorways, and even from the sewers. Those that could, ran at in-human speeds. Those that couldn't walked, shuffled, and crawled their way towards them.

Captain Cody stood next to Obi-wan, his face obscured by the yellow trimmed helmet. Cody lifted his right arm, made a fist, and brought it down. Fire erupted from the clone's rifles, burning a path into the creature's bodies. Scores of them dropped, but more kept coming. Another volley, and more fell. A third volley, and the runners were down. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth volley, and the mob lay truly dead in the streets.

"Quickly, we need to get the survivors out of here, and move. Fan out, check every street and building. We know there are a few thousand in the city hall, I want three units headed there right away, to escort those people out." Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The clones said.

"If you run into any trouble, let us know." The clones hurried to their tasks, double-timing it into the city. Obi-wan, for his part, decided to take it slow. Running would certainly get him through the city faster, but he was one of the best ways to find any stragglers who might still be hiding out in the buildings. Unfortunately, he'd have to move slow to concentrate enough to sense all of the nearby buildings, and there were a lot of buildings.

_1200 hours (Mirial destruction plus three days, nine hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial._

_Imperial Main Staging Area_

Disaster relief was always a nightmare. Especially when the people in charge were used to _being_ the disaster. The Imperials had done a good job, so far, but there were so many people here. If it weren't for the locals stepping up and taking initiative, Kre wasn't sure they'd be able to pull it off. In a way, the civilians were doing more than the Imperials were. Not something Kre ever thought he'd experience firsthand. Normally, civilians had to be guided by the hand when disaster struck.

One young girl came running up to him, holding something wrapped in tin foil.

"Mister Emperor man?" The girl asked.

"Yes?" She held the item up to him.

"You looked hungry, so I got you this." Kre knelt down and took the item from the girl. It was hot and had an- interesting smell to it. Unwrapping it, it turned out to be some kind of sandwich.

"Thanks, but uh- what is it?" He asked.

"It's a kebab. Try it, it's good." Kre did as the girl said. She was right, it was good.

"Thank you, but you should probably get back to your parents.

"Mister Emperor man, are we going to be leaving soon?" Kre wasn't sure how to answer that. In an ideal galaxy, yes. Nothing about this situation, though, was ideal- for anyone. He nodded to the girl, who quickly bounded off. Kre's communicator began beeping, he ignored it at first, but whoever was on the other line was persistent. He pulled the disk out and turned it on.

"What?" He growled. Interruptions, there were always interruptions, and always at the worst possible times. A female togruta, decades older than Setress, appeared. By the looks of her, she was definitely a Jedi.

"_Greetings, Emperor Kre. I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti._" The sound of her voice grated Kre. He had to physically restrain himself from gritting his teeth, it was just so- passionless.

"Make this quick, Jedi, time is not something I have in great supply."

"_Of course, I'm sure you're quite busy. I just have one request, on behalf of the Jedi Council._"

"Am I supposed to start guessing?" _Jedi._ Kre thought to himself.

"_We have a number of younglings that the Council feels needs to see the effects of this war first hand._"

"And this has what to do with me?" He asked.

"_They're currently on a ship bound for Mirial, we'd like for them to experience all of the turmoil and chaos that this war has brought upon the people, and to teach them the dangers of the Dar-_" She cut herself off before she finished her sentence, lest she offend him. As a Jedi, they couldn't have that. He knew what she meant, though, the Council were trying to scare them into line. They didn't want another Barriss Offee to fall through the cracks.

"This is an active combat zone, Jedi, suffering the effects of a major biological disaster. If you send them down here, I will not guarantee their safety, nor will I divert any of my men away from their assigned tasks just to play babysitter. Any number of things can happen to them down here, and none of them pleasant. If anything happens to them, it will be on your head, understand?"

_"Understood. Rest assured, they will not be a problem._"

"We shall see." Kre ended the transmission, and put the disk back in his pocket. "Jedi fool." Kre sent the clearance codes to the _Blood_. "Why am I even doing this?" He asked himself. "Corporal," he turned to an Imperial at a com bank. "Bump the next unit out back one in the list."

"Yes, my lord." Until recently, Kre had been a part of every action on this planet. He'd have to wait here for a time, at least until these younglings got here.

"Tell Captain Kilran to send down Vinyal, I have a special assignment for her." Not a glamorous assignment, but it would at least give her _some _real world experience. Even if it was just keeping a bunch of brats from getting in the way.

_1300 hours (Mirial destruction plus three days, ten hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, high orbit over planet Mirial_

_Onboard Jedi Transport _Sobering Tranquility

Petro was glued to the room's viewscreen. The seven younglings were huddled together in the central section of the ship. The area served as a rec room, training room, and mess hall all rolled together as one. Byph, Katooni, Zatt, Gandoi, Gungi, and Rorek were all huddled around him, trying to get a look at the ships in the blockade.

"Look!" Petro shouted, smashing his finger into the transparisteel. "It's a Mandalorian cruiser!" The large, rectangular, ship floated past them, covering the transport in its massive shadow. The younglings all craned their necks as it drifted closer to try and get a look at its armaments.

"Over there!" Gandoi cried. Her eyes matched the star-filled view of space perfectly. "It's _Korriban's Blood_!" The Sith cruiser had become something of a legend, and a taboo, amongst the Jedi. The younglings had heard the stories of what the _Blood _had accomplished since its mysterious appearance onto the galactic stage. That it was named after the home world of the Sith, and commanded by one, made it all the more tantalizing. Especially after what Padawan Tano had told them about her experiences with the Sith Emperor, Kretok. The ship looked small from so far out, but it got them all excited.

"Younglings," an older voice called. "Gather around." The seven children reluctantly peeled themselves away from the sights, and formed a semicircle around their escort, Padawan Voro. "We'll be landing on the planet's surface, soon. It's going to be very chaotic down there, so it's very important that we all stay together."

"Are we going to see the Emperor?" Katooni asked.

"More than likely, remember to be on your best behavior. As tense as everything is going to be, they won't tolerate any disrespect. Remember, Emperor Kre is from a time when the Empire and Republic, the Jedi and the Sith, were mortal enemies. Do not assume our presence will be met with anything besides contempt and distrust." Voro said.

Gungi growled and grunted, calling their attention to a scratching sound coming from outside the ship.

"Sounds like metal scratching on the hull." Zatt said.

"Guys, check this out!" Petro called. The younglings and padwan approached the viewscreen. Outside, billions of tiny particles reflected the light from the sun, like golden snow in space. "Wonder what that stuff is?" A piece of a ship, barely a meter in size, floated with the metallic dust.

"I believe, this is what's left of the Separatist fleet." Voro calmly said. "Whatever the Imperials and Mandalorians did, it was devastating."

"It's like the entire fleet was disintegrated." Zatt pulled out his personal datapad and started fidgeting with it. "There's no weapon in the galaxy that can do that."

"None that exists in our arsenal," Voro had a somber look on his face. "Remember, younglings, that the Sith have created a number of truly devastating weapons in the past. We may never know what other systems they were developing when the Great Galactic War ended, or what they finished, but never had the chance to use."

Alarms started blaring through the ship, causing the younglings to panic.

"R4, what's happening?" Voro shouted.

"Korriban's Blood _= targeting transport/ missile locks active. Lateral turrets = active/ energy build up detected._" R4 chirped. "_Detecting transmission/ source = _Korriban's Blood."

"Put them through." Voro ordered.

"_Unidentified vessel, state your business and system of origin._" A strong, masculine, voice said.

"Jedi Transport _Sobering Tranquility_, carrying a group of younglings to the surface of Mirial. We were told that Emperor Kre had-"

"_Continue on your course, drop off your passengers, then prepare to take on refugees. As of right now, your ship has been commandeered by Imperial High Command, pursuant to regulation 941.8-B._" The transmission cut out.

"Well, he didn't sound happy." Zatt whispered.

"It looks like we're going to be here for a while, younglings. We might need to help with the evacuation, so be ready to help out where needed."

"Yes, padawan." The younglings said.

_1345 hours, (Mirial destruction plus three days, eleven hours, thirty minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area._

It was so hard to concentrate here. All of the people, all of their thoughts, all of their emotions, they all coursed through the air, crashing into her mind like tempest waves against a pier. The sounds didn't help, either. Tens of thousands of voices roaring through the air competed with screams and growls of the creatures outside the makeshift walls. The last time she'd been around so many people was when she was put up to auction in the slave markets.

Instinct told her to immediately seek out the nearest shadow. She wanted to find some place removed from everyone else, where she could be safe from anyone who might get it in their head to stab her in the back. The Emperor had been specific with his order, though.

"Stay here, and wait for the Jedi children. Make sure they don't get in the way." He said. So, she would stay. From what she had learned, it didn't serve any Sith well to be seen as being afraid of crowds. People might think she were weak, if her first instinct was to run whenever a large group of people formed. She certainly wasn't going to give a bunch of kids cause to question her authority.

A large transport ship thundered overhead. Deseray stood up, and watched the Jedi craft make their final approach. The landing skids extended as the red and gray ship touched down with a billowing cloud of dust. The people gathered around, curious about the new arrivals. The ramp descended, a bright light from inside the ship created eight silhouettes as the passengers disembarked.

"I know the Emperor said kids, but this is ridiculous." Deseray said to herself. The oldest one couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen.

"Excuse me," the oldest one said. "We're looking for Emperor Kre."

"The Emperor isn't here." Deseray told him. "He left me here to watch over you."

"I see. Well, these younglings are here to see the war for themselves."

"Man, I wanted to meet the Emperor for myself." A human boy with black hair pouted.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll get your-" There was a loud crashing and clanging from the opposite side of the campe.

"Sithspawn!" Someone shouted. "They've broken through!" People started screaming and running, forgetting they were penned in.

"We can get some people out of here on our ship." The twi'lek one said.

"Good, do it." Deseray activated her vibrostaff and charged into the fray. "Just don't do anything to get yourselves killed." Trying to push her way past all of the people was like trying to wade through quicksand. At this rate, the horde would be on her before she was ready. She'd have to get out of this crowd, and quickly. Looking around, she quickly identified a path onto the roofs of the make shift buildings.

Using the her enhanced agility, Deseray was scaled the huts with incredible speed, she leapt above the people, onto a light pole, jumped onto the railing of a "balcony", grabbed on to the edge of the roof, and flipped onto it. From her new vantage point, she could see the whole situation. A section of the wall had been torn away, allowing the horde to funnel in. Imperial soldiers, and a few armed civilians, had formed a firing line, dropping scores of the creatures every second, still, it wouldn't be long before they were overwhelmed, then the whole camp would fall.

Deseray turned the roofs into a path, leaping from one to the next, until she was directly above the flood. She took a deep breath, and dove into the sea of green bodies. She began to spin as she neared the ground, her vibrostaff crushing skulls and bones.

"Look!" One of the soldiers shouted. "It's the acolyte! Rally behind the acolyte." Deseray swung her weapon with grace and power, snapping spines and breaking necks. The electrified staff delivered a strong enough charge to kill a normal person, or char the flesh of these creatures. With each felled foe, her anger and bloodlust built. Deseray was beginning to understand why Jedi tended to shy away from these weapons. One could not efficiently wield them without having an aggressive streak a kilometer long.

Seeing the devastation she wrought on the creatures around her brought a sadistic smile to her face.

"Acolyte, look out!" One of the soldiers shouted. A massive mirialan, easily three times her own size, barreled into her. Gnashing teeth got within centimeters of her face as it tackled her to the ground. "We're being over-run, fall back!" She wanted to order them not to. She wanted to order them to stand their ground, and push the beasts back. With the mountain of meat on top of her, though, she couldn't even begin to form the words.

"Wait," Another soldier said. "Look!" Several ships streaked over head, a mix of Republic and Imperial craft. Turbo lasers, missles, and the green streams from the gunships ball turrets cut through the Horde.

"Kenobi, quick!" The Emperor said. Deseray couldn't see her lord and master, or this 'Kenobi', but she could feel them in the Force. Her understanding of the Force, and how it worked, was still amateurish at best, but she was still able to feel the massive sources of power.

The huge chunk of the makeshift wall that the beasts had torn down went flying past her, clipping and ripping the beast off of her. A man in off-white robes, wielding a blue lightsaber ran past her. He must have been Kenobi. The Jedi ran up to the slab of metal, dragging the blade along the torn section of wall, welding the two pieces back together.

"That was too close." Kenobi said. "We can't afford to stay here any longer."

"We can't afford to leave, either. There's still a lot of ground to cover, and it'll take time to evacuate all the people in the camp. We'll be here for days at least."

"We can't risk losing the people we've already saved so that we might be able to save some others." Kenobi said. 

"That's the problem with you Jedi, no ambition." The Emperor said. "We'll reinforce the walls, post more sentries, and try and squeeze more refugees onto the ship." Deseray stood and brushed off the dust and bits of gore. "Acolyt," Kre called to her. Deseray felt a chill go down her spine. Technically, this was her fault. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Well- um...the Jedi younglings arrived, and then everything went to hell."

"No, really?" Emperor Kre's voice was flooded with sarcasm. "I hadn't noticed." Deseray remembered the first time she'd seen the Dark Lord of the Sith, clad in his dark armor, he was the most imposing figure she'd ever seen. Back then, he'd been supporting them, encouraging them to push forward with their lives when they'd suddenly found themselves without the yolk of slavery. Now, he was towering over her again. This time, though, there was no aura of encouragement or charisma.

The look of accusation in his eyes hammered at her like the artillery during the Battle for Dromund Kaas.

"I'm sorry?" Deseray asked.

"I left you in charge for a few hours, and you nearly cost us the whole damned operation!" Her frail form shrunk back at his words. She'd suffered far worse abuses in her life, at the hands of her own father no less, and never let it beat her down. Unlike the men she'd been forced to suffer at the hands of, whose power was more idea than reality, the Emperor's words had real weight behind them. "I'm waiting!" He roared again.

"I- I don't know what you want me to say."

"Kretok, is this really necessary?" Kenobi asked. Shame turned to prideful anger when the Jedi tried to intervene.

"Yes, it is. The acolytes like her were enslaved for years. It's important that they learn to understand the burden of responsibility over the many, and the strength to stand up for themselves." Kre never tore his fiery gaze away from her. "They'll never make it as true Sith, as leaders, if they don't."

"There was nothing I could have done to prevent, my lord. Nothing that you shouldn't have seen coming already." Deseray shored her defenses against the Emperor's verbal assault. She wasn't about to let this opportunity to prove herself go to waste.

"Don't try and pin this on me. If we hadn't been so close, you would have gotten over whelmed, and everyone would have died! All the people we've tried to save, all that work, would have all been for nothing!" The younglings, padawan, Kenobi, some of the Imperials and clones, and mirialans gathered around to watch the fight.

"Maybe, if we had a trainer for more than a week, and actual training regiments, I might have been able to handle the situation better!" Deseray stepped up to him, glaring daggers at the red Sith.

"Training is useless without the will and instinct to act!" Kre's will won out, causing her to shrink back. "Get that through your head!"

"Why are you so mean?" The tholothian, Katooni, asked.

"I'm mean because I have to be," the Emperor said. His voice was quieter, but Deseray could still feel how aggravated he was. There was more though, he was...impressed? "I yell, scream, and get loud because I care," he continued. "To be Sith isn't the same as being a Jedi. In the Empire, the Sith are tasked with leading the people. Not just trained soldiers in a battle field, but civilians, scientists, politicians, every aspect of the Empire. They have to do all of this, while continuing to advance as a Sith, in their knowledge of the Force and the Dark Side, and pursuing the Empire's interests.

"Sith accrue a number of enemies in their careers, both within the order and without. They'll be looked upon as pillars of strength and determination. We are expected to be able to make quick decisions all the time, every time. We can't show disbelief, confusion, or uncertainty in our decisions. Not now, not ever."

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility." Voro said.

"It is. These acolytes came to us later in their lives than most. They have to be pushed hard if they're going to make it. I'm under no illusions that a lot of them won't break under the stress, but I don't honestly believe that any of them came to me by accident, either." The Emperor pursed his lips as he thought about his next words. "It's a price we're going to have to pay, to insure the continuation of our Order. That Vinyal has already shown a greater level of skill with a blade, and aptitude with the Force, just means that I need to push her harder."

_0200 hours (Mirial destruction plus five days twenty-two hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Town of Melkhar._

Obi-wan Kenobi ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Less than a day ago, this town was full of people. Now, those people had all become the abominations that were infesting this planet. Things were continuing to get worse and worse on this planet, but the Emperor refused to pack up and leave. He understood the base of the Emperor's intentions; trying to save as many of them as possible.

Obi-wan couldn't help but feel that the Sith's actions were naive, at best. Each day they stayed, the greater the chances of losing everyone became. Especially with the quagmire that had developed trying to get the people off of the planet. All it would take is a single infected person going unnoticed to ruin everything. Once the plague spread in the camp, there would be no stopping it. No controlling it. Then, they would all be lost.

Something had changed in this fight, though. The creatures, these abominations, were becoming almost organized. One group would engage the allied forces, drawing their attention. Other groups would emerge from alley ways, buildings, or narrow streets. The allied forces were sometimes able to fend off this two-front assault, but they were sometimes forced to flee, the horde cutting through the middle. Their numbers reduced, and generally forced into narrow areas where they couldn't bring their weapons to bear, the abominations made quick work of them.

It looked like that was happening now. Obi-wan and a dozen clones had been separated from the rest of the group. The buildings in this town were tall and close together, which meant he didn't have a lot of room to swing his weapon.

"General!" Spark cried out, "they're behind us!"

"Keep moving." Obi-wan ordered. Up ahead, the streets lights marked the end of the path. Only a few more meters to go- Spark cried out in pain and terror. Looking back, Obi-wan saw one of the abominations on top of him, it had torn off the clone's armored chest plate, and was tearing through the bones, muscle, and lungs. "We have to keep moving!" Obi-wan called back. The Jedi heard a blaster shot ring out, assuming it was one of the other clones ending Spark's suffering. Then he felt. The burning, piercing, sensation in his shoulder. Then he smelled it, the burnt flesh and fabric, the putrid smell of infection, decay, and rot. Then he saw it, standing there, at the end of the tunnel, a blaster held at shoulder level. It was missing half it's face and throat.

"For Darth Tyranus!" The creature called out in a gurggling voice. Obi-wan activated his lightsaber, deflecting two more shots. A solemn sense of dread came over him at the revelation. These creatures, these undead abominations, were learning, they were remembering.

More beasts stormed into the alleyway, past the one with the blaster. Something seemed off about these ones, too. Some of them were armed with melee weapons ranging from clubs to vibroblades. What's more, they seemed to be...smiling.

Kenobi erected a wall of Force energy in front of the creatures, attempting to hold them back.

"They're behind us!" Another clone yelled. The familiar sound of the clone's blaster rifles bounced and echoed in the narrow passage, becoming an almost deafening roar. Reflexively, he swung his blade in a defensive arc behind him, deflecting a blue blaster bolt. Tracing it to the source, he saw Spark, up right and attacking the others. The undead clone absorbed half a dozen rounds before one a grenade took off half of his skull. By the time the risen clone had been put down for good, he'd claimed three of his brother's lives.

Faced with a suddenly impossible situation, Obi-wan found himself fighting on a third front, within himself. Unassailable fear was something he wasn't used to. Unable to focus, his wall collapsed, letting the barricade horde lose like a torrent in a broken dam.

Obi-wan's strikes became panicked and clumsy, wild and brazen. Staring down these unholy creatures, the perversions of the Force, and realizing that failing here meant he could become one of them was too much of the Jedi to contain. Decades of training was starting to slip through his mental grasp.

"_General Kenobi_," he heard over his com link.

"Commander Cody?" He replied in a cracking voice.

"_General, we have your position, we' right on top of you_." True to his word, the bulky shadow of a Republic gunship covered the Jedi and the remaining clones. The abomination with the blaster started firing at the reinforced ship, his shots bouncing off like specs of dirt.

Rappelling line dropped from the bay of the ship. Obi-wan and the surviving clones quickly grabbed one. One of the unlucky clones was grabbed by the feet was he was being pulled up. The beasts pulled him off, and began to devour him alive, tearing him to shreds while he was still alive. Another was hit by an abomination with a blaster, his lifeless body falling back down to the earth. The first smart creature Obi-wan had seen got two more, both dead or near-death, as they fell. Mere centimeters from the ship, a ninth clone was hit in the hand. He fell, screaming, into the waiting claws and teeth of the creatures.

Obi-wan could have saved him but, in that moment, he couldn't focus on anything other than getting in that ship. As the gunship lifted higher into the air, Obi-wan could hear the clone's desperate pleas for salvation, the sound of tearing flesh and snapping bone, and see a pool of blood extend from the creatures.

Five days. This had been going on for five days, but it rattled the elder Jedi more than anything that had happened to him in his entire life. The clones gave him a wide berth as he mutely made his way over to a strapped down supply crate, and sat upon him. Solemn and introspective, he sought out answers for why someone could do this. The Sith had, in their history, subjected people to barbaric experiments, but to actually see it was something else. He needed more than a history lesson. He need someone to blame.

His mind focused on one person, as though directed there by the Force, for there could be no other to blame. This was all Emperor Kre's fault. If he'd simply tried to melt into galactic society, he would have gotten some attention, to be sure, but none of this would have happened. If he'd not pushed so hard to re-establish a power that the galaxy had proven time and time again had no place here, the Clone Wars would have continued as they had. If he'd never come here at all, Dooku never would have been given cause to do this. If he'd just died like the rest of his barbaric, misbegotten species-

Obi-wan took a deep breath. These were the cruel, short-sided, selfish, thoughts of a Sith, not of a Jedi. He was better than that. He had to be. Too much was at stake for him not to be. 


	45. An Acolyte's Lessons

_Sometimes, you just want to do something different._

_1500 hours (Mirial destruction plus seven days, eleven hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area._

From the look on Kre's face, Obi-wan Kenobi wasn't sure if the Sith believed a word the elder Jedi was saying, or if he was simply humoring him. Obi-wan had wanted to bring the information he'd collected two days prior to the Emperor's attention earlier, but happenstance had kept them apart. Frantically, Obi-wan paced back and forth across the floor of the makeshift office, flailing his arms frantically as he recalled every detail from Melkhar. His words were coming out so fast, even he had a hard time understanding himself.

Still, the Emperor followed Obi-wan's every movement, took in his every word. He never chuckled, never smiled, never cast so much as a side long glace to his attendant acolyte. No, the Emperor stood there, leaning forward in his chair, with his hands interlocked in front of his face. The serious look in Kre's eyes told Obi-wan that he might have actually believed everything Obi-wan was saying, or at least believed that he believed it. In either event, Kre was at least getting the information. All Obi-wan could do from that point was hope he spread it on the rest of his men.

"So, there's everything." Obi-wan said.

"Hm. So, there it is." Kre sat back in his chair and tapped his bottom lip with a metallic finger. "This is a dire situation, Master Kenobi. If these undead beasts really are learning, adapting, or simply remembering, then they might be in a position to overwhelm us." In his peripheral vision, Obi-wan could see a questioning look come over the twi'lek acolyte. Clearly, she didn't believe a word of Obi-wan's story.

"Have none of your other groups encountered anything like this?" Obi-wan asked.

Kre shook his head. "If they have, they certainly aren't telling me about it. Vinyal," he said to the fledgling Sith.

"Yes, my lord?" The twi'lek, who Obi-wan had learned was named Deseray, spoke with a hint of the Imperial accent. Much the same type of accent Ahsoka was beginning to develop.

"Inform the men of this new development. Tell them to be extra wary of weapon-wielding foes, explosives, and missiles. I don't want to take any chances." Obi-wan watched as a look of understanding crossed the twi'lek's fare features. Even if the Emperor wasn't entirely convinced of Obi-wan's account, despite the recounting, he wouldn't take unnecessary chances with this mission, and his men's lives. That was something Obi-wan could respect.

"So, do you still plan to keep up the pace of the project?" Obi-wan asked. Officially, the Imperial plan would only be concluded when the Emperor said so, and called for three teams to be out in the field at all times.

"Perhaps. I'll contact the teams currently in the field to get their input on the situation, and I'll have the next set out install monitoring devices on their return. I'm not going to strand millions of people, simply out of fear of what might happen."

"What do you plan to do with all of these people, once the mission is over?" Obi-wan asked, mostly out of personal curiosity. "I doubt that you can simply adopt the same policy you used with the slaves you rescued, and take them all to Dromund Kaas."

"No, I can't. Such a massive influx of former enemies onto a world filled with people who can't handle the stress of so much change at the moment would not end well. Still, I might take a few of them back. For the rest, I have a place in mind. It's a cold, arid, harsh, desert planet; much like this one."

Obi-wan cycled through his knowledge of the galaxy. Planets with these kinds of conditions, both desert and frigid, would be hard to find. A chill went down his spine when he thought of the obvious choice. "You plan to supplant them on Korriban?"

"Indeed. The coloring will be different, what with the grays, greens, blues, and yellows being replaced with- well, red. The fauna will be different from what their used to, as well. Nothing here seems to be large and predatory, at least not large enough to eat a man, so that might take them some time to adjust.

"Still, I think being in a familiar climate and terrain will ease the resettlement, and it will be nice to have a force to uncover the long-buried ruins and remaining relics. With their help, I might be able to re-establish the Sith Academy in the next few decades, rather than centuries."

"Do you believe you'll be around in a few centuries?"

"Me? No, of course not. Some of my species have lived for hundreds of years, but none in my family can be counted in those ranks. Take me, for example, my hair is already graying in areas, and I've a half decade yet before my thirtieth birthday."

"That raises a whole host of other problems." Obi-wan said.

"Best left for another time." Obi-wan was inclined to agree with the statement. The Jedi bowed his head slightly, and made for the 'door', which was really more of a flap. The smell of burning flesh was carried through the encampment by the chill breeze blowing over the walls. One of the prices they'd paid for erecting the forward base on a barren plane. Deseray entered as he left, leaving the two Sith alone to conspire.

_1515 hours (Mirial destruction plus seven days, twelve hours)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area_

"Did you believe a word of the Jedi's story, my lord?" Deseray asked. Kre waited to be sure the Jedi was out of earshot before replying.

"Maybe, acolyte. I'm not sure what to believe, at this point. Everything about this planet is wrong. If you'd come to me a week ago and told me the dead would not only rise, but that they'd be a serious thorn in my side, I would have had you sectioned. But then, I'm not even in the right time line, so what do I know on the subject of right and wrong?"

"I think he's just trying to scare us." Deseray said.

"Hm. Fear is a tactic that the Jedi have used in the past, but almost have almost always pulled a one-eighty immediately after doing so. It's certainly not Kenobi's style. For now, I trust that he was certainly surrounded by beasts, and that someone or something in the mix shot several of his men. It's a bridge we'll have to cross when we get there. Tell me, are the younglings and their padawan chaperone still here?"

"Yes, my lord." Deseray said. "I've had them running supplies to the refugees and the men. I'm certainly not about to have them laying about, when they're perfectly capable."

"I'm not sure I want them hanging around much longer. I have a very bad feeling about the next few days." Kre studied the acolyte. She was beautiful, with dark violet robes cinched tightly about her waist that complemented her pale purple skin. He'd caught her blue eyes flashing yellow at points, but she seemed to be able to control it. Indeed, just going by her facial features, most beings would see an image of serene calmness.

Beneath, and within, the facade, Kre could see the truth to her. Minute cracks around her mouth spoke to constant scowling, and her brow was always angled slightly inward. Red rings had formed inside her eyes like one would see in someone who had been crying recently. In her mind, Kre could feel years of pent up anger and hate, with no real direction. While the Emperor remained largely ignorant of her past, he could sense a great deal of the pain and hate was focused around her father.

"You're staring at me." Deseray flatly stated.

"I'm aware." Kre responded. He regarded her for several more seconds before conjuring a question. "Do you hate me?" He asked. Kre already knew the answer, but wanted so her reaction.

"No, my lord." Deseray said.

"But you do or, at least, you hate what I might possibly represent. Tell me, do you lie out of a desire to keep the truth of you a secret, or do you think me an idiot?"

"I hate my father," she confessed.

"I see." Kre continued to stare at the acolyte. Anger could be a great well from which to draw greater power, but it always held one major weakness in Kre's mind; it made people unpredictable. It was all well and good when they had someone to focus that negative energy on, but no one ever asked what happens after that target is gone. "I have a training exercise for you, while we're here."

"Oh?" Deseray asked. Kre nodded.

"I want you to focus on controlling that hate and rage built up within you. I want you to find the people who you think would bring that turmoil to the surface the most, and associate with them. Push yourself. When you're about to snap their neck, or cause them any sort of harm, leave. Come back later, and spend more time with them, be more cordial, and open."

"What will this accomplish, exactly?"

"Two things, direction and control. Always remember this, Vinyal; the difference between a true Sith and a pretender is control. Start with something basic, and we'll expand from there." Kre didn't tell her that he'd been watching her every move, waiting for her to go for her weapon. It would have been the last mistake she made.

"Very well, my lord." She said, hissing out the last part. As she went to leave, Kre stopped her.

"One more thing, acolyte," he said, pointing to her vibrostaff. "Just to lessen the temptation, surrender your weapon to me until your return." Kre watched her walk out, smiling to himself. "I give her two minutes." He said to no one. The red Sith felt a sense of urgency in the Force, born aloft by a messenger heading towards him with haste.

"My lord!" The private shouted, barging into Kre's ramshackle office. "Pardon the intrusion, but I bring urgent news from the front."

"What is it?" He asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Bravo team is being...bombarded. They're requesting reinforcements."

Kre let out a heavy sigh. "It's worse than I feared, then. What's Bravo team's position?"

"Vortu City Center, they're holed up with a group of survivors." The private said, pulling out a datapad. "They're reporting heavy weapons, rockets and grenades, as well as small arms fire. What's more, they're reporting that the assailants are those undead creatures."

"Can they reach their ships?" Kre asked.

"No, my lord. They've been cut off." Kre inhaled sharply at the news. "Delta is on standby, should I send them to assist?" The private looked at him expectantly, a finger hovering over his datapad.

"No." Kre took another deep breath. "Tell them to hold their positions for as long as possible. Get me a feed of that city."

"Uh- yes, yes my lord. Right away." The private started entering things into his datapad. While he did that, Kre activated the small computer on his desk, and sent a code to _Korriban's Blood._ With the creatures using weapons capable of bringing down aircraft, he couldn't risk an exfil, nor could he send any help. None that is, except for a quick end. "It should be on your screen now, my lord."

A small window popped up, showing a grainy feed from one of the surveillance cams near the City Center building. Red blaster shots rang out from the building, burning into the green bodies attempting to tear their way inside. From the left corner, he caught a bright flash followed by a trail of grey smoke. The rocket streaked into one of the third floor windows. A silent flash filled the camera . When the smoke cleared, a five meter section of wall had been blown away.

The undead clamored towards the new entrance, climbing on top of one another to get there. Kre was actually thankful at that point that these cams didn't have an audio feed. More rockets streaked into the building, giving the undead new entrances to get at the people inside.

"How many civilians are in that city, private?" Kre asked.

"Um, about seven-hundred thousand." The Imperial looked down at his datapad. "That was, of course, a best-guess from a few days ago." The Imperial, one of the exiles, couldn't have been older than nineteen. Even without the Force, Kre could tell this ordeal was taking a toll on the kid.

"Do yourself a favor, private," Kre began without taking his eyes off the screen. "Get out of here, and go find something else to occupy your time besides attending to the com station."

"Yes, my lord." The Imperial bowed, and left. On the screen, the undead continued to pour into the building, tearing its inhabitants to shreds while they felt the whole process. He was able to take some solace that it would all be over in a few seconds.

The cam's screen with filled with an intense brightness as the _Blood_ fired off its main weapon once more. The feed turn to static almost immediately as the City Center building, the cam, the undead, any survivors, and everything else in the city was glassed. The force of the blast was felt all the way from the city to the encampment, rattling the lean-tos and shaking things off of their stands.

He turned the digital display for his computer off. In the reflective surface behind it, Kre was able to get a good look at himself. Worry lines started to plague his face, large bags hand formed under his eyes from stress and lack of sleep, and his crimson coloring was growing duller. There were even a few strands of gray starting to show through his otherwise midnight black hair. "Growing old before my time, it seems." People strong in the Dark Side often paid for it with their physical appearance, like his master, Darth Malgus. As a young man, Malgus' skin was pale white, green and blue veins beginning to pop through. He had also grown bald before his thirtieth birthday.

Bald. The sheer thought of it made Kre shiver in fear. Purebloods were often thought of as frightening or scary looking outside of the Empire. Likely due in part to a combination of politics, the bony plates that could grow like spikes, the cartilaginous eyestalks where eyebrows would be for humans, the tendrils that grew from their cheeks, and the perpetual scowling. Even in the Empire, though, bald Purebloods were never considered attractive.

Perhaps it was vain of him, but he'd gone to great lengths to avoid looking like many of the other grizzled Purebloods he'd met in his time. He took care of his body, tried to make time to unwind, kept his teeth cared for, and took excellent care of his hair.

That was another time, though. A time when he could afford the luxury of such things. Before becoming Emperor, before even becoming a Darth. This was just going to have to be something he lived with.

_I refuse to lose my hair, though_. He thought to himself.

"My lord?" A feminine voice said.

"Yes?" He replied. The acolyte, Vinyal, stepped into his office, holding a tray.

"This is for you, from a group of grateful mirialans," she said, placing the tray in front of him. "I also wanted to tell you that I did as you said, or at least tried to."

"And?"

"And, it was a lot harder than I thought." Vinyal took a seat on the other side of his desk. "There weren't a lot of people like my father, in any way shape or form. The people out there, it's like they've collectively decided to forgo selfishness for the time being. They've come together as a singular community, despite being from different cities and even planets, to take care of one another."

"Tell me, acolyte, how does that make you feel?" Kre leaned in, genuinely interested in her response.

"I'm not sure, my lord. Humbled, maybe?" Vinyal stared at the ground, trying to find the right words. "Once I dug into the current of the people's emotions, it became a truly eye-opening experience. I could feel the fear, which they certainly had in abundance, but it was pushed aside for compassion, courage, and a whole host of other things I never expected to find in a crisis situation."

"I think people like you and me are almost pre-programmed to assume the worst about people." Kre said. "Still, if you let them, those same people can surprise you in a number of good ways."

"I mustadmit, even I got caught up in the tide. I got involved with several groups taking care of the injured and sick, help to calm frightened children, and even helped erect a few more shelters."

"Good," Kre stopped to study the acolyte. She was actually smiling. "In my time, the Sith were bogged down with the notion that only selfishness and greed would bear the fruits of power. They refused to allow themselves to be emotionally connected or involved with anyone else. I was even told something to that effect during my training as an acolyte."

"What?" Deseray asked.

"I believed my instructor said something like this; 'There is no room in the Sith for compassion, selflessness, or empathy. They will only serve to drag you down, while the selfish and the remorseless will step on you as they walk the path to power. Do not look to others for support. Do not tolerate weakness in your power base. Do not help those who cannot help themselves. To do so will only take away resources you could use to build an even stronger base for yourself.'"

"I can see your instructor's point." Deseray said.

"Then you're not thinking it through." Kre stated bluntly. "That kind of thing doesn't work on a macro scale. The Sith have tried it several times in the past, and it destroyed us each time. Listen, acolyte, I've been on many battlefields, on the sight of many disasters, and have been in my fair share of close calls. In my short time, I've seen a lot. If there's one thing I've learned, it's this; compassion for your men and people and will inspire them to feats they never knew they could accomplish.

"Empathy for the broken and the down trodden can give them hope to start anew, and make something even better out of themselves. Selflessness in the heat of battle, or in a disaster, will inspire a similar feeling, and strengthen the core. If we're too busy focusing on ourselves, no one will ever notice that the foundation of all of us has rotted to the core, and is ready to come crashing down. It's that drive for personal power at all costs that created the power-plays that were Sith politics, and led to far more destruction than it should have. Killed too many good soldiers, and Sith with great potential.

"It is, ultimately, what killed my species."

"I'm not sure I understand, my lord." Deseray said. "If you are strengthened, if your power in the Force expands, how are we not all improved?"

"Let me try and explain it this way; during the time of the Old Empire, Emperor Vitiate created a Dark Council to carry out his bidding. To be appointed to the Dark Council was a great honor, as it identified you as one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire. As you can imagine, the Darths on the Council held onto their seats with a vice grip until their dying breath. The thing is, this also inspired 'creative'," he added air quotes for emphasis, "ways to open up a spot.

"Creative meaning that you bribed, bargained, blackmailed, and killed your way to the top. More often than not, people with no real stake in our internal power struggles would get caught up in the riptide. Imperial soldiers and marines, Imperial civilians, apprentices, workers, slaves, sometimes even the Republic, would be sacrificed in the name of personal advancement. The truly selfish, and idiotic, were so obsessed with their own attempt to climb the ladder that they actually cost the Empire entire campaigns."

"I'm still not sure I understand, my lord." Deseray said, her brows knotted. "How can a Sith advance in the ranks, and it still not benefit the Empire?"

"Hm." Kre tapped his fingers together, trying to think about how else he could explain it. "Imagine if the Empire was a structure," Deseray gave him a strange look. "Bare with me, here. In a building, all the supports must work together for the good of the whole, or the entire thing will collapse, right?"

"More or less." She said.

"Now, imagine if some of those supports were taken out, simply to demonstrate the strength of one. That one might very well be strong enough to support the whole thing, but the action has still jeopardized the cohesive structure, right?"

"I suppose," Deseray drug out the last word.

"Now, replace structural supports with Sith and Imperials, the building with a galaxy-spanning nation, and complete collapse of the structure with the deaths of billions."

"You almost make it sound like ambition is, in and of itself a bad thing."

"Than I'm saying it wrong. Ambition isn't a bad thing, at all, and I don't need you thinking any differently. It's when your ambition, your drive to advance in the ranks, or achieve your own goals, begin to consume you that the problems begin. If I order you to abandon the search of an ancient tomb that you think might hold an artifact your after so that your forces will can reinforce a failing position, you'd better do it. If the battle is a failure, if the men are routed, the fort taken, your own advancement will mean comparatively little."

"If you say so, my lord. I'm still not sure I believe it."

"Then I have this assignment for you; when you return to the _Blood_, don't just watch the workings of the ship and the men, watch how they work together. Study their cohesion, their attitudes, their dynamics as a team. Pay attention to how me and Setress act when we're together. While you're at, chew on this; my former apprentice, Sanguine'ar desired to take control the Empire and its assets."

"But you're in charge of the Empire," Deseray pointed out.

"You see the problem. Her solution was to try and take me out while we were in an elevator. It did not work out in her favor." A wicked smile spread across Kre's face.

"I'll do as you say, my lord." Deseray got up and bowed.

"Good," Kre swiveled away in his chair. "Remember, only a fool attempts the same thing twice, and expects a different resault."


	46. Fall of Mirial Part Two

_1600 hours (Mirial destruction plus seven days, twelve hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area_

Kre had fallen asleep in his chair when the shaking started. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, convinced it was just the Imperials thinning the lines that had formed along the wall. The banging and the shaking grew closer, and louder, though. The smell of burning meat and plastic filled the air.

"Damnit all." He groaned as he rose from his hard chair. Rolling his head to work out the kinks, he could make out the twilight sky of Mirial. Instinctually, he jumped to his left. Still too asleep to realize what had happened, Kre was able to perceive that he was raising high into the air. His face and torso burned, and there were sharp pains going up and down his legs. Crashing back down to the earth with a mighty humph and rolling to a stop, the red Sith realized he'd barely avoided being obliterated by an artillery round.

His senses returned, he immediately jumped up and was back into action. First, he had to assess the situation. Fires were everywhere, as were the bodies of refugees who'd gotten caught in the blasts. Survivors were running every which way seeking shelter from the bombardment. Soldiers, both Republic and Imperial, were either attempting to direct the crowd or push their way through it.

"I'm not doing any good here." Kre said to himself. The last Sith Lord crouched down, and leapt to the top of the highest guard tower he could reach. The platform at the top afforded him a view of the whole encampment, and the hellish scene beyond. The creatures were streaming in from every direction, more than he'd ever expected before the final pull out. Some of them were brandishing torches and weapons, blaster fire impacting harmlessly with the walls. In the distance, bright red flashes streaked into the sky.

Kre wound himself up, in case he had to jump from the tower, and tracked the rounds paths through the sky. They arced down towards the camp, but not towards him. Several buildings near the walls went up in a plume of smoke, fire, and debris. That was all Kre needed to see.

Activating his comlink, he said, "This is Emperor Kre to all Republic and Imperial forces, we're enacting the final phase of the plan. Prepare for complete evacuation from the planet. Any forces still in the field, do not, I repeat **do not**, return to the MSA. Make for orbit at your first available opportunity. All forces remaining in the camp, return to your posts. Load the civilians into every transport available, and get them into space."

Beneath him, the chaotic tide began to form into a semi-orderly flow.

"I want fire teams on those walls, watching for any of those creatures that might be carrying explosives or rockets. Get me a fix on those on those cannons. Sort out the frequencies, and open clear lines of communication with every ship waiting in orbit." Someone strong in the Force jumped up onto the tower with him. Kre grabbed his lightsaber, activated it, and spun on the new comer. "Oh, Kenobi."

"We're going to need more ships if we're going to evacuate these people." Kenobi said.

"I agree."

"I've been trying to get a signal to Courscant, but something is interfering with the signal. I'll need to get up to my ship to relay the signal."

"Fine," Kre turned away from the Jedi. "Do it." He said into his comlink. Kenobi jumped down, probably thinking that Kre was addressing him. Moments later, the Empire's own heavy weapons tore through the air, lighting up the night sky. The orbital bombardment cratered the undead forces, destroying scores at a time. Now all he had to do was hope their aim was spot on, otherwise they might start bombarding the camp itself.

"They're breaking through!" A panicked voice yelled. Kre traced the sound to a group of refugees, stuck behind a narrow choke point.

"Bollocks!" He didn't want to admit, but the Jedi was right. He should have moved all of these people off the planet days ago. Kre leapt from the tower, onto a series of roofs, and down to the thick of things.

"It's the Emperor, we're saved!" Someone in the crowd yelled. A bulge had begun to form in the metal wall, the creaking and groaning of the stressed structure was overpowering the chaos coming from the camp. Kre pushed against the growing welt through the Force, hoping to at least stop it from bursting before the people got out.

"Don't just stand there, get moving!" Kre yelled. The people double timed it to get out of the funnel to salvation. Their progress was slow, though, unlike the creatures just beyond the wall. He could feel more of them pushing against him. So many bodies, all acting in concert with a degree of singular purpose not seen outside the Hive species. The Dark Lord of the Sith was starting to lose this battle of attrition.

_You're a Sith, Kretok._ He thought to himself. _Their numbers, their strength, shouldn't matter. Your's is the power of the Force, of the Dark Side._ Fear, anger, desperation, determination, stubbornness, he was feeling all of these things. Harnessing the strength they offered, he redoubled his efforts. The creature's headway came to a stop almost immediately. With a harsh growl, Kre pushed back against the horde to return the wall to its original shape.

"My lord," an Imperial said. A pair of them, a bulky marine and an exile, ran up to him with their blasters at the ready. "Do you need help?"

"Get some new plates welded over the weakened section of the wall, now." Kre ordered. The marine broke off, presumably to gather up the supplies and men needed for the task. "Do we have a fix on those cannons yet?"

"Almost, my lord. We have them narrowed down to a few blocks." The shelling hadn't so much as slowed. At this point, Kre wasn't sure what they were trying to do. Some of the rounds over shot the camp completely, others never got close.

"That's fine. Synch up with our ships in orbit. I want those cannons destroyed yesterday."

"Yes, my lord!" The Imperial said. Something in the back of Kre's mind called for his attention. He turned, looking for the source. Slowly, he made his way through the camp, checking every gap, crevice, and alley for any signs of trouble. Not finding anything, he decided to check the shuttles, to see if an infected person had gotten through. Kre watched a Republic gunship, loaded with refugees, rise in the sky. Off its right side he could make out a faint glimmer that shouldn't have been there.

Realizing what it was too late, he could only watch at the lightning-fast rocket cut into the vulnerable side panels of the ship. The gunship was engulfed by fire and shattered by the force of the explosion. Fiery metal debris and body parts rained from the sky. A broken husk trailed after it, blackened by the flames. He tracked the path of the husk and quickly came to realize that it would landed on another transport, still being loaded with passengers.

Acting without thinking, Kre felt out through the Force, wrapping his mind around the heaviest object nearby. With a mighty heave, he threw the object at the husk. The two struck, the perpendicular impact knocking the gunship remains off its devastating course. All eyes on the incident immediately turned to him.

"Di-did you just **throw** a speeder, my lord?" A young mirialan woman asked. Kre studied the crumpled heap that was once the gunship and whatever he threw. Through the smoke, he could make out tail engines, and a half dome windscreen.

"I suppose I did." Kre said. "Until we control the skies, again, no more ships are leaving orbit." He activated his comlink so as to be heard across the camp. I want every soldier not assigned to communications or repair on the walls. Get all snipers on the towers and high shelters. Focus on anything that might be carrying rockets or other heavy weapons."

The ships in orbit fired off another barrage into the distant horizon. Massive fire balls roiled into the sky. Cheers roared through the crowds as the cannons were reduced to smoldering scrap.

"That's one threat we don't have to worry about." Kre let out a deep breath, relaxing a little.

_1600 hours (Mirial destruction plus seven days, twelve hours, forty-five minutes)_

_Coruscant system, planet Coruscant_

_Jedi Temple Medical Wing_

Setress awoke with a start, rocketing up in her bed. Her skin had lightened, a memetic response to stress amongst the togruta, trying to match the plain gray-white of her sweat soaked bed. Beads of persperation ran down her skin in rivers, tears of pain and fear mixing into the flow along her face. She'd gotten maybe two hours of sleep in the past three days. To the traumitized girl it seemed that just closing her eyes, even for a second, forced her to relive the horrible events she'd been forced to suffer through.

In a rage, she punched the wall behind her bed. The metalic wall caved under the augmented force of her blow. Setress' hand started throbbing, a sharp pain shoting through her veins.

"Damnit all." She seethed. Setress tried to ball her hand into a fist, but it wouldn't respond. "Well, that's just great." The techs would have to wrap another part of her body in a cast thanks to her uncontrolled outburst. Even more infuriated with herself, she fought the urge to degenerate into a crying ball, full of self pitty and despair. She certainly wouldn't allow the other padawans sharing this room with her to see her in such a state.

Compared to her, the two other padawans had suffered very minor injuries. One had been grazed when practicing her lightsaber techniques. The other had gotten sick when he ate some bad sea food. They were already starting to talk, hush whispers made their way through the entertainment area when ever she dained to leave the realitive solitude of her room. In the highly conservative, sexually repressive, Jedi Order, it seemed being raped was treated with the same disrespect one would give a two-credit whore.

Even the older Jedi were giving her dirty looks, and trying to keep their padawans away from her. It was almost as if they thought she was carrying some kind of infectious disease. When she'd had the misfortune of catching herself in the mirror, she honestly couldn't blame them. She'd spent a great deal of time trying to understand and control her sexuality, and all the power that would give her. Now, though, she hated everything related to it. The act itself, her own sexual desire, even her own body.

It was a conflicting mess. She knew, as common sense told her, that what had happened wasn't her fault. How could it have been? Still, she was a Sith. Shouldn't she have been able to stop it, or resit the effects of their tools? Had she not been so in tune with her sexuality, would they have done those things to her? Why was she even blaming herself? Why didn't Kre do something to stop it sooner? Would Kre still accept her?

That pushed her into a whole other train of thoughts. In her down time, she'd had time to reflect on everything that had happened since Kre arrived, without any interuptions. Setress had come to realize she'd become almost truly dependent on her master. To think that she, the future of the Empire, had to relay on **anyone** infuriated her all the more. Still, she wouldn't be alive right now if he hadn't acted to help her. She wouldn't have discovered a path to true power and freedom had he not shown her the way.

Taking a deep breath, she laid back down in the hospital bed, resolving to deal with the issues of co-dependence later. There were more immediate concerns to adress, like how she was going to present herself to the Council, and how she was going to explain away so many of the changes she'd gone through. Her sudden shift in wardrobe and attitued had drawn a lot of suspicious eyes to her, already, as did the strange coloring of her eyes. The contacts Kre had given her kept her eyes mostly blue, but a little of the yellow mixed in to create some green around the edges.

With those long gone, she'd have to come up with some other way to either explain away the unmasked changes, or to try and hide them some other way. If she didn't do it right, they'd keep her away from Kre. They might even use it to justify a new campaign against him. There definitely wasn't going to be a simple solution.

Outside of her room, she could hear voices, two males probably about her age.

"...Tano, chick..." One of them said.

"Yeah...puts out...easily." A second said.

"...Jedi, we shouldn't be..." A third added. Setress was sure she already had some idea of how the conversation was going, but she still felt herself compelled to listen in. Climbing out of her bed, she crept over to the door, and pressed a lek against it.

"Oh please," the first person was saying. "Do you really think that all Jedi live celibate lives? I mean, honestly?"

"Yes, honestly." The third one was saying. "We all heard the same lessons from our teachers, we have to avoid attachments and such wild passions. Afterall, they lead us to the Dark Side."

"Yeah right," the second one counterd. "I think that's just something the master's tell us to keep us in line. Honestly, how could something so awesome as sex lead us down the Dark Side? It's not like we're going to get all angry or possessive, we'd just be getting some from that sweet little togruat and tight body of hers."

Setress wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered.

"Besides, I bet the three of us could get a little slut like her to put out easy." The first one said again.

"With her track record? Oh yeah!" Setress heard a faint slapping sound from behind the door. It was all Setress could do to control her sudden raising anger. "How many people do you think she's been with before Mirial?" The second one asked.

"This is a terrible conversation, and incredibly disrespectful of a fellow padawan!" The third one objected.

"Oh, calm down, if you don't want to join us in the fun, then don't." The first one quiped. The three of them walked off in different directions, the sounds of their footsteps fading away rapidly. Setress resloved then and there to kill all three of the of the padawans. The third one probably didn't deserve it, still, she had to be thorough. Just in case someone else found out about their desires.

In this moment of murderous intent, everything became crystal clear. She was more aware of her surroundings, of the two other's steady breathing, the beating of their hearts. The ticks in the air scrubbers were more pronounced, she could feel the low hum of the Temple's generators humming beneath her feet.

Half a galaxy away, she could feel a familiar presence suddnely aware of a great change. Setress had discovered her assassin's sense, and was going to use it to its full potential. There was a momentary feeling of concern, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Setress thought about responding to the emotional inquiry, but decided against it. She shut herself off from her master completely, right now, she just wasn't ready to interact with him in any way.

Setress crawled back into her bed, hopefull that she might actually get some sleep tonight. She closed her eyes, and immediately went straight back to that night. Rolling over so her face was burried in the pillow, she started to sob.

_1645 hours (Mirial destruction plus nine days, thirteen hours, thirty minutes)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area_

After two days, Kre had an answer to a question he'd never asked. It was, in fact, possible to be bored during an apocalypse. All it took was a mountain of bureaucratic paper work which really just amounted to entire ten, twelve, and thirteen page packets that had to signed, initialed, signed again, checked, double checked, sent back for editing, filed, miss filed, lost, found, lost again, returned to him, authorized in triplicate, then finally handed out. And all of it for the simplest things.

Requests to move ammo cartridges from one building to another, to transfer them from ship to ship, then ship to shore. Requisition requests and orders for anything and everything, flight manifests and launch schedules, bombing and strafing requests, and requests for passage aboard the next shuttle out. The thing he hated most about paper work was how the load never seemed to get smaller. It was like, for every form he filled out, two more took its place.

"My lord?" A young human male said at the entrance of Kre's office.

"What is it, private?" Kre responded.

"My lord, the IGBC and Cartel ships have arrived. They're ready to receive passengers."

"Tell the IGBC and Cartel ships we'll let them know if, when, and where we need their support." The private bowed, and left. Almost immediately, another private walked in with a stack of paperwork almost has tall as he was. "Why?" Kre asked despondently.

"Sorry, my lord. We just keep getting more and more requests for things."

"Why aren't your officers dealing with any of it?"

"Well, um, I think it has something to do with the fact that you're the only one who's really connected to the total network, and who has full access to the battle plans. Outside of Captain Kilran, that is."

"Put it down and get back to work." Kre said with a dismissive wave. The private bowed, and left. "Grand." Kre sighed, staring at the new stack. Through the Force, he could feel a dark presence approaching. "This better be important, Vinyal."

"I just wanted to inform you that the younglings are gone, so they'll no longer be bothering you. The padawan, however, was requested by the Jedi Council to assist Master Kenobi."

"Okay..." Kre said, dragging the word out, waiting to hear more.

"That's it." She said with a dismissive shurg. "If you'd like, I can take him to a secluded area and kill him for you, if you'd prefer." Deseray said in a completely serious tone. The Emperor couldn't sense any attempts at sarcasm or humor from her, which could only mean she really was completely serious.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, acolyte, but no. I do have a task for you, though."

"How may I serve, my master?" Vinyal asked. Kre pointed to the freshly arrived stack of paper work.

"I think you should learn a bit about the bureaucratic side to being a Sith." Deseray pulled out a chair and small table. Taking the first packet in her hands, she sat down, and got to work. Vinyal powered through the forms at an impossible rate, finishing five in the time it took him to do one. "You aren't just blindly signing those are you?" Kre asked.

"Uh...no?" Slowly, she grabbed one of the forms she'd put in her 'done' pile, and flipped it open. "Is all of this really necessary? There was less paper work involved in the slave markets, and they-" She turned her head rapidly, her lekku almost wrapping around her neck.

"I feel it, too." Kre said, looking out the door unto the twilight sky of Mirial. "New players just entered the game."

"Who do you think they are?"

"Bounty hunters." Kre hissed. In his experience, Bounty Hunters were little more than a barely tolerated insult to the Empire.

"Bounty hunters? What are they doing here? Looting?" The Lord and acolyte stood together just outside the doorway, watching a thin trail of silver streak through the sky. One looked on with the eyes of prey, used to being hunted and fearful. The other took in the scene with the honed sight of the hunter, always attuned to find the most minute of details and always alert to changes in the air.

"Not likely." The answer seemed obvious, to Kre. "The Separatists probably thought we'd be dead already. They must be getting impatient."

_1700 hours (Destruction of Mirial plus nine days, fourteen hours.)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Outside the ruins of an unnamed town._

Cad Bane paced impatiently in front of his cadre of miscreants, murderers, and mercenaries. Frankly, he preferred working alone, but this job was too big for one man. Plus, it meant he, personally, was less likely to get hacked to bits. Some of the people who'd joined up with him he knew, if not personally then by reputation. There was the 'son' of Jengo Fett, Boba; the Force Sensitive Aurra Sing; a particularly ugly and efficient Trandoshan named Bossk; the eccentric Dengar; the whip-wielding Latts Razzi; a tentacle faced man named Oked; and many other nameless, faceless, bounty hunters.

In total, his company numbered about one hundred. Hardly ideal for getting in and out with a quick kill or capture. Any approach they made would likely be noticed from kilometers away. General Grievous had assured him, though, that there was already a distraction in the works. They just had to finalize the plans in person.

"How long are we supposed to wait here, Bane?" Sing asked. Patience wasn't a strong point, and she never made any attempt at hiding it.

"Until Grievous contacts us." Bane snapped. Bane wasn't exactly a patient man, either, but he knew better then to rush a job, especially with such high stakes, and such a huge pay off.

"Yeah, well, the longer we sit out here, the more likely we are to be spotted by someone." Aurra leaned up against the transport, scanning the horizon for any signs up of trouble. "I don't like the idea of being shelled form orbit."

"The Imperials think we're just another civilian ship here to help out with the evacuation. They aren't going to look twice, and they don't patrol the areas they've already cleared."

"Cleared of what, exactly?" Boba asked.

"Civilians." Was the only thing Bane could say. He knew as much as anybody about what was going on on this planet and why the Imperials had set up their little operations. Rumor had it that the Separatists had unleashed some kind of bioweapon here, in the hopes of taking the Imperials out. The crazies that tended to hang around his usual haunts, the tin-foil hat wearing, paranoid, nut cases, were insistent that the weapon had actually caused the dead to raise up.

"It's too quiet here," Bossk hissed, sniffing the air. "The smell of death and rot is almost suffocatingly strong."

"I don't know about that," Sing chimed in, "but it's definitely way too quiet for my liking."

"Eh, you're all just paranoid." Bane said with a dismissive wave. The holoprojector on his belt started beeping, Bane grabbed it and turned it on.

"_Bane,_" The small blue image of Grievous said in his distinctive voice.

"General," Bane responded. "My team is on the ground, we're waiting on you."

"_Good. Your contact will be meeting you shortly._"

_Contact_? Bane thought to himself. Thinking that he might have to split the profit an additional time caused him no small amount of frustration. "Who's this contact we're supposed to be meeting?" He asked.

"_He's a...local. He'll be in a three man speeder carrying two others._" The image of Grievous disappeared in a small blink.

"Great." Bane turned to his rather large group, the newbies looking at him expectantly, the vets giving him icy stares. Bossk, for his part, just looked like he wanted to kill something.

"So, does this mean we're going to have to split the payout even more?" Sing asked.

"I don't plan on it." From the information he gathered, the worst case scenario would result in a fifty way split, or about fifty-thousand credits each. A best case scenario would be that only he and a handful of others made it out. Aurra would make sure that Boba made it out alive, as part of a favor to his father, Bossk was notoriously hard to kill, Latts could turn on the charm if she were captured, and Bane knew when to cut and run if things got too hot. The young ones and first timers didn't stand much of a chance.

He knew their type well, they'd been dragged by the stories of adventure, fortune, honor, and all the nonsense the vids spouted about being a bounty hunter. While the mystique made him popular with the ladies, it also attracted a great deal of nimrods and fools looking to get in on the action. Most died on their first mission, or in their first five. Others quickly realized that the lifestyle was a lot more dangerous than they thought. As it turns out, being shot and stabbed actually hurts. These smarter ones would usually get out while they still could.

It was a select few, like himself, who were really able to make it as a bounty hunter, but that came with its own problems. More than once, he'd found himself face down in some alley, completely broke, and unable to remember what had happened the night before. The job warped you, eventually, all you really cared about was your next pay out so you can remember what it's like to be alive. With the money this job was offering, he could buy the experience for quite some time.

Three hours passed before anyone saw the speeder. The sun of Mirial had long since dipped beneath the horizon, leaving this part of the planet in darkness. Bane, who spent most of his life on planets where the lights never went out, never realized how dark it could really get. Out here, in the middle of nowhere, their only illumination was provided by the moon and stars. The speeder's floodlights stuck out like a sore thumb as it raced out of the town towards them.

The jumpy new bloods immediately had their weapons trained on the approaching vehicle. The experienced members of the party kept their actions much more subtle. Bossk took his rifle off the safety, such a slight motion the untrained eye wouldn't have seen it. Sing moved her hands down, ready to grab her pistols, but still looking casual. Dengar shifted his weight, allowing him to bring his rifle to the ready in a flash.

The speeder continued to race towards them. Bane sighted the craft through his binoculars. Three people were on board, each one of them a green-skinned mirialan. Something was wrong, though. Their skin was too pale, their faces looked sunken in, and it looked like one of them was missing his (or was it hers?) bottom jaw. The wind changed direction, putting his group downwind from the speeder, carrying with it the horrific smell of putrid flesh and rot.

The trio came to a stop a few meters out from his crew. The engines and lights died, leaving them once more in darkness. The sound of boots crunching against the rock and sand was unmistakable, though. Someone from his crew activated a flash light, illuminating the three figures.

The site of them almost made Bane gag. There was, indeed, something wrong with them. All three had sunk in faces, their skin almost white, their eyes were cloudy and almost devoid of any iris or pupils. A thick black fluid mixed with what looked like congealed blood, oozing from their mouths, eyes, ears, and noses. The leader's right arm had had the flesh torn off of it, ligaments, tendons, and strains of muscle could been seen pulsing in the freezing night air.

The behind him and to his left might have been female at one point. She had a narrow frame, and was shorter than the other two. Skin hung in torn ribbons from where bottom jaw had once been. Her tongue dangled limply from her throat, barely held on. Her tattered and soil clothing appeared to Bane to be something one might where to bed, rather than combat.

The last of them was a mountain of meat. In life, he might have been an expert soldier, or a body builder. Wood and broken blades stuck out from his leathery hide, and his shirt clung to something wet in his concave chest.

"What are you?" Boba asked. The child backed away from the creatures in obvious fear.

"We are servants of Darth Tyranus." The leader of the three said, more gurgling than talking. "The master asked us to aid you. To get you into the Imperial's base. We will do what the master wills of us."

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" Bane asked. The leader of the creatures smiled at him, a thing as twisted as the rest of his form.

The bounty hunter's contact proved to be very well informed, for a dead man. He drew a crude map in the sand of the Imperial's base, including known weak points and guard schedules. The plan was to launch another massive zombie offensive against the walls. The horde of bodies would provide the bounty hunters with cover enough to plant several high explosive bombs along the walls. When the bombs went off, they'd be able to rush in. The mindless ones, as the trio referred to their hallow brethren, would absorb the brunt of the attack, allowing Bane's team to get close to the Emperor.

If all went according to plan, the Emperor himself would be too distracted to notice the approaching assassins, making him an easy target.

"When is all of this supposed to go down?" Bane asked.

"In thirteen hours, the Imperial base will be at its most vulnerable." Thirteen hours. Bane could wait that long.

_1230 hours (Destruction of Mirial plus ten days, six hours)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial_

_Imperial Main Staging Area._

"I have a bad feeling about today, acolyte." Kre said. Deseray looked up at him, seemingly unfazed.

"I don't feel anything." She calmly stated. Midday on Mirial was much like it was on Korriban; cold, sunny, and dry. The air this day was still, the sky clear, and the temperature cool enough to keep him comfortable, without chilling the Imperials. Typically, he'd call this a beautiful day. The kind he'd once enjoyed with his wife, lazing about and relaxing. Why, then, was there such a nagging feeling in the back of his mind?

"You worry too much, my lord." Deseray said.

"Maybe. Still, I want every ship available in the system taking up survivors. I want the evacuation finished in the next five hours, understood?" Deseray bowed, and left to inform the men.

"Horde!" A lookout shouted. Kre quickly sprinted up the wall. Indeed, a massive horde was charging towards their encampment. This one was far larger than any before it, stretching for kilometers.

"Sound general alarms! Alert our ships in space!" Kre shouted. "Sharp shooters to nests! Gunners to your turrets! Get our fighters strafing the enemy!" People ran all hither and yawn, narrowly avoiding hitting each other. If a horde that size reached the walls, they'd be able to form hill of bodies to clamor over. "Ready incendiary weapons! Prime the grenades!" From atop the wall, Kre looked more like an old ship's captain than a Sith Lord specializing in infantry tactics.

The ground beneath him began to rumble under the weight of so many charging foot falls. Fire rained from the skies, blowing apart chunks of the horde. Like a river, though, the gaps immediately filled themselves back up. Fighters and bombers screamed in from overhead, dropping incendiary and high explosive ordinance. The fighters knocked out dozens of the undead in the straight path strafes on the line.

The horde would not be dissuaded, however. They roared like an unholy torrent, crushing and devouring anything in their paths. He still had that feeling in the back of his mind, he instincts told him there was more to this rush than just another attempt to devour the Imperials and the survivors. Kre closed his eyes, and reached out through the Force.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered. In the void that was the horde, for the dead were truly voids in the great fabric, he could make out individuals, perhaps one hundred in total. There were like lights in the dark. "There are living in the horde! Switch to infrared!" He shouted. Kre very much doubted that living members of this horde were willing to charge blindly at the wall. They had to have a plan to get through.

Unfortunately, the sharpshooters would have to contend with incredibly small targets, moving incredibly fast, and covered and surrounded by other moving targets. One of the lights went off after a strafing run. Two more faded away after being hit by orbital bombardment. The horde got just over a kilometer out, getting within range of the sharpshooters. With so many bodies packed together, they didn't really even have to aim, each shot caused one of the creatures to drop.

"Gunners, ready!" Kre held a hand up, waiting for the horde to get closer. They'd crashed a speeder into the ground to mark the effective range of the wall mounted turrets. The second the first one passed the ruined heap, Kre dropped his hand. The turret's rotating chambers screeched to life, firing off round after round. Imperial riflemen loosed their own spray of fire into the horde, their carefully placed shots dropping a creature with every pull of the trigger.

The otherwise undeterred horde reached the walls, pounding on it with fist and body. Some of the intelligent undead used makeshift and scavenged pikes and spears to jab at the Imperials. Others fired at the Imperials with blaster pistols and rifles. Every now and then, a handmade grenade or other explosive would streak over the walls, exploding a few meters away. The transports and their pilots, now painfully aware that they could no longer afford to linger, were taking off two at a time.

"My lord!" One of the sharpshooters yelled down. "Some of them are carrying bombs! They're going to sap the walls!"

"Take them down! Don't let the bombers reach the wall!" With new targets in mind, the sharpshooters slowed their rate of fire, looking for the trails left behind as the undead cleared a path of the sappers. Mounds of the creatures began to form, the animated crawling atop their permanently dead kin to try and scale the walls. "Don't let them reach the tops!" Kre shouted to the Imperials.

"My lord, it's no use! They're building up too fast!" One of the gunners answered. "We can't hold this position for long."

"Damnit all. Wait here!" Kre leapt down from the wall, and hurried to the communications and logistics 'building'. A dazed and confused officer jumped up in shock at the intrusion. "Open up a general distress channel." Kre commanded. The officer set to his task with the diligence and cold confidence that made the Imperial War Machine what it was. Kre, however, was looking for something else. Sifting through things on the desk, he found a small field map of the surrounding area.

"The channel is open my lord." The officer said.

"This is Emperor Kre to all Imperial aligned forces around the planet of Mirial." He began. "Our landing point has been over run. We've got thousands of survivors still groundside in need of immediate evac. The mirialans infected by the Separatists weapons have been moving city to city." Kre knew that they had a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, before the dead would breach the gates. The stress started to tear at him.

"We're heading to a city four kilometers south east of our location. We require immediate civilian and military evac. I repeat, the infected undead mirialans have been moving city to city, we've rescued thousands of survivors and need-" an explosion dragged his attention back outside. It was far too large to be a simple grenade or other handheld explosive.

"Watch it!" A gruff marine shouted. "That one a'most got through!" Kre let out a sigh of relief, realizing he'd been holding his breath.

"The channel is still open my lord, we aren't receiving any responses from orbit yet."

Kre snarled before continuing. "This is Emperor Kre to all Imperial and Republic ships. I'm ordering an end to the assault on this planet. The Separatists have employed some kind of new weapon, something I've only heard about in stories. The dead, they're- they're getting back up, and tearing apart anything in their paths. We have several thousand survivors, but our position is about to be over run. There's a city about four kilometers to the south east of here, we'll head for there.

"Whoever is picking up this signal, we need immediate evac. Is anyone picking up this signal? I say again, we need-" A much larger explosion shook the ground, knocking over some the telemetry equipment.

"They've broken through!" An Imperial shouted. Piercing screams tore through the air.

"Covering fire!" Kre shouted. The entire scene was chaos. There was no order, no structure. "Damnit! Retreat! Everyone fall back," he ordered over his open com. "I'll cover the retreat! I want our combat forces leading the withdrawal to the city to the south east. Abandon your posts at the walls!"

"My lord!" A marine yelled, running up to him. "They've got us surrounded! We can't escape."

"Fuck!" Kre roared. "Then get our combat forces to form firing lines around the landing pads. Have our non combat forces gather up the civies, on the double!"

"Yes, my lord!" The marine didn't bother to salute, to focused on carring out his orders. The marines and Imperials sprinted to the formations. Three ranks encircled the landing pad, the first rank on their knees, their rifles at the ready. The second and third ranks stood, the rank rank ready to add their own fire to that of the first rank, the third stood by to fill in any gaps. The sharpshooters, the brave, determined, sons of bitches that they were, refused to abandon their posts. From their high towers, they were able to add a great deal of over head fires support, taking out more dangerous targets with accuracy.

Their bravado, for all its glory, also meant there would be no escape for them. Either the undead crawled up the towers, or they would be taken out by the intelligent ones. Some the marines and Imperials had gotten trapped on the walls, but they didn't just give up. Some had torn the turrets free from their stands, and were firing hails of blaster bolts into the horde. Others picked off individual targets with their rifles.

The horde poured onto the ramps with an almost fluid-like grace. The loyal servants of the Empire fought them off the best they could, with rifle, bayonet, knife, and even bare hands. They even managed to take a few of them undead out before being swarmed and devoured alive.

Kre, stepping out of the communications building to enter the fray, found himself immediately swarmed. The undead lost all interest in whatever they were chasing, and immediately turned their attention to him. Clearly, he was the primary target. Completely surrounded, the Dark Lord of the Sith didn't hold back. Vicious slashes and wide, arcing, cuts tore through swaths of the beasts.

Ear piercing Force Screams brought the few living mercenaries, and even some of the undead, to their knees. Tapping into every well of emotion he could muster, he even managed to destroy a few of the undead, their brains presumably destroyed by the sonic assault. He loosed a torrent of Force Lightning, the blue electricity arcing from one creature to another, but it did little to actually stop them. A few burned, some of them had clothes that caught on fire, but only one or two were hit hard enough to actually fall. When they got within an arm's reach, Kre blasted scores of them back in a complete circle with a massive Force Push.

"The Emperor is under attack! Fight for your Emperor, men!" The gruff Marine shouted. A group of the Imperials and marines broke away from the main force, cutting a path through the horde to form a firing line around Kre.

"No! Get back to the landing pad! Stand with your brothers and sisters!"

"With all due respect, my lord, our first duty is to the Empire." The warriors fired with great precision and accuracy, never letting a one so much as get within five meters of their Emperor. Kre, refusing to be some hanger-on, through in support through the Force. He'd lift two, three, sometimes four of the creatures, and send them rocketing into the sky. As the camp began to deteriorate around them, Kre was able to used the debris as make shift projectiles to use against the horde.

"Don't let one pass!" The gruff marine shouted.

"Sir, look, the _Vengeance_!" An Imperial shouted. Kre looked to the sky, and quickly spotted the distinctive shape of his Interceptor. The ancient ship came to hover above them, lowering it's boarding ramp. Captain Kilran's familiar form stood at the end, overlooking the scene.

"My lord," he yelled, "get on board!"

"Send down rappelling lines for the men!" Kre yelled back. Kilran disappeared, but quickly came back with several of the weaved lines. "Everyone on board, now!"

"Negative, my lord." The gruff marine countered. "You first."

"That's an order, marine!"

"Begging your pardon, my lord," the marine, the second largest Kre had ever seen broke from the line, and walked straight up to Kre. "Sorry about this." With lighting speed, the marine lashed out with the butt of his rifle, cracking Kre in the skull. Delirious from the impact, he wasn't able to so much as protest when the marine tied one of the ascension cables around his waist. "Now fer the rest of ya!"

Two marines and three Imperials broke from the line, and secured themselves to the cables. Hitting a button next to the ramp, the six of them were swiftly hauled up to safety. The six men, counting Kilran, untied the Emperor, three of them dragging him inside. Vaguely, he heard the gruff marine tell Kilran to break for the _Blood, _that there wasn't time to haul anyone else up. That the line was broken. Stumbling to the cock pit, Kre watched as the line around the civilians collapsed, the dead poured through, devouring them all.

He had failed, again. Captain Kilran pushed his Emperor aside, taking the controls of the ship. The _Vengeance_ rapidly accelerated, and broke orbit.

"Should we break the assault and return to Dromund Kaas, my lord?" Kilran asked. Kre sat in silence, his head resting on balled fists.

"No," he whispered. "Move the fleet into planetary bombardment positions. Burn this planet, and everything still on it. Don't leave so much as a single plant left standing." In Naval jargon, this practice was called 'pulling a Taris' by the officers.

"It will be done, my lord."


	47. Six Visions

She was dreaming. Of course she was, for this land could be nothing else but the land of dreams. In this dream, the young woman stood before a citadel of glittering white stone bathed in the light of a yellow sun. This great building was a monument to things that never were, things that never will be, things that aren't, things that will be, things that should be, things that are, all of these and more. It was a monument that did not exist, nor could it ever.

The citadel's stairs went on forever, but each step felt shorter than the last. The young woman could race forever, but would never reach her goal. She could stand still for but a moment, and it would arrive at her feet. Around her floated shades of the past, loves that almost were, love that never was, regrets that seemed so right at the time, and future decisions that would seem wrong but be right.

Beneath the shining towers and great banners stood an old woman. The young new the old, but they had never met. A bony arthritic hand, that was also young and vibrant, heralded the younger into the great hall of the citadel.

"What's inside?" The Younger asked.

"What you'll find." The older answered. The voice of the older was young and old, naive and filled with experience, full of wonder but haggard by age. Figures filled the hall, all people she knew, but none that she knew.

"This is a dream." The Younger asserted.

"This is the truth." The Older corrected. The Younger walked into the hall of black marble and ivory.

She was in a forest set ablaze. Screams of terror and suffering filled the air. The smell of burning wood and flesh was carried aloft by great winds. In the distance, through a clearing, a city burned. Pinpoints of light streaked through the sky. The bombs fueled the blaze, burning, melting, charring, and roasting anything in its path.

The Shade of Darth Malgus stood at the end of the clearing, his corpse-white face obscured by his respirator. He kept his lightsaber pointed to the ground, a crimson blade of destruction that could not hurt her.

_"I am the fire that burns all in its path._

_"I am the burning passion that drives the army._

_"I am that which gives you cause._

_"I am found in the hearts of sinners and saints._

_"I am the people's force._

_"I am the tyrant's weapon._

_"What am I?" _The Shade of Darth Malgus asked. As the forest around her burned, the Younger knew the answer.

"You're fury." She said.

"_Yes. I gave my life to the Empire, to the Dark Side. I instilled everything I knew into my most promising apprentice, but it was all taken from me. I am the betrayed servant, the mournful lover, the dejected father." _The Shade of Darth Malgus faded. The Younger's mind was filled with images of the fabled HK-47, battle on Ilum, four Imperial heroes battling forces loyal to him, and a great pit.

The Younger stood in the great hallway, staring at an empty alcove that had been filled, but never was. She caught eyes with the next one.

Atop a peak on a barren world of cracked black rock that emitted an eerie green light was the stage of a once great academy. Here on Malachor V, the Younger saw the Shade of Darth Sion standing in the doorway leading into the academy the Sith had forgotten.

"_I am that which one fears, and the other loves._

_"I am the consumer of lives._

_"I am the consumer of kin and kind._

_"I am the ever present threat freedom._

_"I am the invalidator of sacrifice._

_"What am I?"_ This riddle was harder for the Younger. She took stock of her surroundings, of its history, and of the broken Sith before her. This planet that was long dead and not even a memory to most was a reminder of something sinister. Its death was the result of something inescapable for the engineer.

"You are hatred."

"_Yes. I learned her every lesson, studied and contemplated her every word. I was a faithful student, and always loyal to the ideals she taught me. Yet, still, she held another in higher regard then I ever was. I loved her like my mother, and hated her for it." _The Shade of Darth Sion, too, faded into non-memory. The Younger saw the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik, and the one called Darth Traya. She was filled with hate for the two of them, inescapable until his final surrender to the truth.

Two alcoves stood empty, two more remained filled. The woman of a time long forgotten by most took the Younger to a Jedi Temple that was once, then no more, then was again. This world was Tython, the ancient home of the Jedi Order. It was here that they rebuilt themselves from the chaos wrought by the Empire during the Great War. It was here that the Order was split once, then again, by the call of the Dark Side.

The strength of the darkness was strong here, it always was, it always would be. Padawans and initiates trained in green courtyard, paved with stones ancient and new. It was here that the Jedi Knight who would later do what Revan could not passed the Trials. This Shade, though her face showed signs of age, was more fit then even the Younger, and at least twice as powerful.

_"Family slain, I hold true._

_"Beaten, I persist._

_"Stumbling, I find my way back._

_"The path lay before me, no end in sight._

_"Still I stay to it._

_"What am I?"_

"You are commitment." The Younger answered.

"_Yes. I encountered Darth Malgus many times during the war, and each time was saved only by the grace and sacrifice of others. Still, I never allowed myself to become enamored with the power the Dark Side purported to offer. I stayed true to my oath, even surrendering my own child to be raised by others. The Order was my life, and my life its."_ The Shade of Satele Shan faded with the wind, leaving behind the memories of a great loss over Korriban, when her master was slain by Darth Malgus. So too did the Younger see the birth of a child, and know the regret of having to surrender the only son to others to stay true to the path.

The last shade approached her. The Younger felt familiarity coming from it, but the shade had not a face to identify it. The citadel, it's gleaming black marble and white stone, began to crack and fall. Massive pieces of stone fell around them rocking the ground. What stood dulled and grated like a thousand years of weather had been unleashed upon it. The Younger knew that there would be no riddle of spoken words from this shade, for it was not something any could truly convey through words. Only through feeling and seeing could one truly understand doom.

_"You understand that I am. That I am eternal and inescapable. Understand that I will come for all, be ye man or myth." _The shade pulled its hood back. A face worn by age and decay, with eyes milky white, stared at her. The Younger fell back as the Shade of Kre stood over her. _"Understand that I will come for you, too, and that you will never truly be ready. You will run, you will fight, but I will always win. Know that I will come for the Republic, and the Empire, and all nations, and all things. I am the future, and I cannot be stopped."_

The Shade of Kre's robes began to tatter and tear away in the wing howling through the remains of the citadel. Flesh fell from bone, armor fell from mooring, bone cracked and crumbled, and all turned to ash to be scattered across a world that was not. Through the ash the Younger could see many things that would be and might be.

A young togruta lay batted and beaten on a floor of metal in a building that burned. She looked up fearfully at someone wearing white armor with blue stripes. A blue blaster bolt rang out, catching her between the eyes.

The last Pureblood coughed and heaved mightily, he looked so old with sunken skin and eyes, and silver hair. The woman standing beside him, one hand held tight, was not so old. Maybe twenty? He wheezed as blood trickled from his mouth and breath became labored. The last moments of his life were spent shivering from the leeching cold of the end and the sorrow of the woman with him. The last of them took a final raspy breath and went limp in her arms.

The same woman and the last stood side-by-side and with men and women in blue-gray armor. They were not so old this time, though the last still seemed to have aged prematurely. Red blaster bolts crossed over a field of corpses and craters. Giant walking machines crushed trees beneath large, circular, feet with four trapezoidal stabilizers. Turrets mounted on either side of their boxy heads loosed devastating round that splintered even thick and old trees.

A creature in black armor and helmet sprang forth from a sea of men in white armor, closing quickly with the woman and last. Despite the protests of the last, the woman rushed to meet the black armor. A crimson blade swung fast, cutting down the woman without a second thought. The last, full of rage and sorrow, and the black, full malice and pain, closed on one another. As the men and women of the first Empire fell, slowly but steadily, the two blade-wielders fought an epic battle.

In the end, the black stood triumphant. The last, forced to his knees by weakness and injuries, was at the center of a circle of white armor. The black raised his blade, and severed the head of the last in a red arc.

The Younger shut her eyes as still more visions of what might be and what would be played before her, for she dare not look. How could she, when she was being forced to bear witness to the end of all that she cared about, past, present, and future?

The visions faded, but the Younger did not know until the Older beckoned her to look. The crone stood before the Younger and split into two; one was blue and white, emitting an aura of serenity. The other black and red, and was surrounded by the feel of passion. Both were older then the Younger, but younger than the Older, and both were reflections of the Younger's older form. Their montrals reached high, their lekku low. Both bore scarred faces, and the look of world weariness.

They spoke as one, yet their words were not always the same, and their voices did not match. "_Why do you despair, Ahsoka/Setress?"_ They asked the Younger. Ahsoka? Setress? Were these the names of the Younger? Did she have a name in this place? _"What you have seen is but are but possibilities, just as they are certainties. For you see, Ahsoka/Setress, the future was written long before you were born, but is far from certain. What you saw will be, if you walk that path to the end, but will never be should you pick another."_

"Is this a test by the Force?" Ahsoka/Setress asked. "Am I supposed to choose one of you, thereby picking my path forever?" The two shades of the future looked to each other.

_"Ahsoka/Setress, this is no test, least of all by the Force. As we are certainties, we are also possibilities, and we are infinite. All paths lay before you, and though you've walked many, you've chosen none. Many more shall you walk, and some shall end. We are extremes, the pinnacles of the Light/Dark Side. Perhaps you will walk a path that will lead you to us, but you may never._

_ "The future lies open to you, Ahsoka/Setress. You have the power to change it, or change nothing. Whether you will be the decider, or the decided, is a choice you have not made yet. The four visions you've seen here are images of the past, true, but the Shades are reflections of the things that lay within your mind. The understanding of hate, fury, and commitment, as well as the growing understanding of doom are simply four of thousands of such things._

_ "Take our hands, Ahsoka/Setress, that you might know the conclusions of two more paths."_

Ahsoka/Setress saw a life lived with harmony and serenity, but was cut tragically short. Another was lived with passion and drive, lived long, but filled with tragedy.

"Enough," Ashoka/Setress said. "I can bare no more of this madness."

_"Very well, we will leave you soon, with knowledge and a boon. Know that you will not remember anything that you've seen, only what you've felt. Know that one path's closing is another's opening. Know that not all decisions will be left to you, but how you handle them will always be your own decision to make. Finally, we grant you our boons, that you might know the future better." _From here, the two spoke separately, the Dark going first.

_"From the blood, I grant you the gift of memory, that you might better shape the future."_ Ahsoka/Setress' teeth began to ache and throb. _"From the body, I grant you the gift of disguise, that you might better own the present." _Ahsoka/Setress' body began to tingle, then go number, then burn, the go numb again. The Light spoke next.

_"From the mind, I grant you the gift of knowledge, that you might understand the present."_ Ahoska/Setress collapsed from a terrible headache. "_From the heart, I grant you the gift of instinct, that you might be freed from the chains of others." _Ahsoka/Setress felt what she was certain was a massive heart attack building. Her eyes bulged from the pain.

"No!" Ashoka/Setress cried. The world around her that was not began to swim and fade to black.

Setress shot up in her bed, the two padawans she was sharing this room with sat at the foot of her bed, looking on with concern. Medics and orderlies ran into the room, surrounding the weary togruta. They ran a battery of tests to assure themselves it was not more than a bad dream.

When they were at last satisfied, they returned to their tasks, the other padawans to their beds. Setress laid there in the dark, staring at the ceiling, until day at last broke Courscant.


	48. Positive

_0200 hours (Five hours after the bombardment began)_

_Mirial system, planet Mirial/_

_High Orbit Over Mirial_

The Dark Side was strong here. So much death had occurred, so much fear, so much pain and anguish. Kre meditated in the turbulent sea of it all. To feel the Force was a difficult thing to do for those who could not feel it. Much the same way that an air breathing being might find it difficult to explain what's it's like to use their lungs to a fish. For him, it was always like looking at blood, dust, and smoke blowing in a harsh wind.

It was at once blisteringly hot, and bone-chillingly cold. There was so much more to it, but the words didn't exist in any language he knew. Even in the ancient Sith tongues he spoke, there was no way to describe it. There were words for the feeling, certainly, but they were empty without real context. It just was. It was something that set him apart from most, made him superior to most, yet made him weaker.

To lose the ability to feel this- this things, would be to him like losing the five senses at once would be to most. He knew of a few who'd lost their connection, Ulic Qel-Droma, Meetra Surik, but he knew not how a single one survived it. The wisps of red and black began to coalesce into an image. The planet beneath them was awash in fire. For hours, the Mandalorian and Imperial ships had been bombarding the surface, a ring of ships blasting everything from pole to pole. Buildings burned, monuments crumbled, seas and lakes boiled away, sand was fused to glass, cities vanished when reactors were struck, the sky was made toxic.

Poisonous clouds formed, thick and black. Drops of liquid fire rained from the sky, ignited by the intense heat and caustic elements mixing in the air.

He could see families, women and children, who'd been left behind. Some were safe enough to avoid being glassed, but they weren't the lucky ones. They choked and gagged on the sulfur and acidic air. The acid burned their lungs, the sulfur mixed with the fluids and turned to cement. Some ran, panicked, into the open. The heat and corrosive atmosphere burned them alive. Eyes and blood boiled, skin split and roasted, organs began to immediately fail. There was no great cry from their mouths, for they could not speak. Only through the Force could Kre feel them. Their cries of panic, anguish, fear, and desperation was louder through the Force than anything he'd ever heard.

Their cries would carry through the galaxy, to all who could hear the Force. For his actions, Kre would be feared more than any other Force user, and more hated. Would that make him new enemies, people attracted to the danger, or would this act repel them?

There were lucky ones, though. Those who were there one moment, then simply disappeared in a flash. They'd feel no pain, though they would know fear. The fleet's slow advance was preceded on the ground by a ring of fire. An inferno visible from kilometers away. They would see their doom crawling towards them. They would know fear, the fear that comes when the inevitable is knowable, quantifiable. He could see people, families and strangers alike, huddled together. Some wept, some prayed, some begged, some simply sat in silence. Could they not understand, or did they understand to well.

This was an interesting experience for the Emperor. He'd killed, many many times, but he'd never done so like this before. This was a slow, methodical, torture; much like the serial killer who makes his victims watch the suffering the ones preceding them. This was a whole new range of emotions that'd he'd never knew existed.

Some people took one last shot at feeling alive, feeling wanted, and feeling close. There were those who confessed their true feelings, those who opened their bodies to others, some who opted to end the lives of others now, rather than later. Some just ended their own.

From the undead, he felt nothing. They were voids in the Force, voids that became connected as the life of the world was expunged.

From the flora and fauna, he felt what he expected. There was confusion, primal fear, no concept of what was truly happening. Run, hide, dive, dig, recoil, hunker, whimper. The words for the actions were his, words that had to be applied to actions, but the impulses were there.

Kre opened his eyes slowly, they could not adjust to changes in light nearly as well as they once had. The planet curved before the view ports of the bridge, clear skies beginning to turn a sickly black and purple.

"Deseray?" He called in a quiet voice. The bridge was deathly silent, even the machines seeming to understand the situation.

"Yes, my lord?" The acolyte said.

"Did the padawan survive?" Deseray did not answer at first. "Acolyte?"

"No, my lord. I personally watched him get torn apart by the infected."

"Hm." Kre felt nothing at the news. Not elation at the death of a Jedi, nor regret at lost potential, nor anger at the death of one so young. There was simply nothing. "Continue the bombardment. Let not so much as a bacterium survive."

"My lord, I have a question." This was from Captain Kilran. Despite his station as Captain on the Imperial flagship, he still chose to wear his Marine, matte grey-blue, armor.

"What is it?"

"What are your plans for the planet after words?"

"I don't know. Should there be some value to the husk when the bombardment is finished, then perhaps I'll address the situation." Kre pulled his cloak off from the captain's chair and draped it over him. "Continue the cleansing, I must go to Courscant." Captain and acolyte bowed before their lord. The Sith slowly made his way to the lift.

The hanger, in stark contrast to the bridge, was alive with energy. People hurried every which way, shouting to be heard over everyone else's shouting, and trying to forge some sense of normalcy from this mess. Curiously, perhaps out of respect of fear, none dared near the _Vengeance_. Fortunate for him, as it meant there'd be no one in his way.

The ramp lowered, beckoning his return to the place that had been home for years. It was silent now, and cold, even for him. Everywhere, he could see flashes of a...simpler time. Was it a better time? He'd certainly laughed more, he was more certain of the future, the galaxy seemed simpler. Still, was it a better time? If he knew the future then, like he knew the past now, would he have laughed as often? Would he have ever smiled? To know that all of his efforts, all of his battles, all of his suffering, would amount to nothing.

Perhaps simpler wasn't always better. Easier, perhaps, but the paths to power were rarely ever simple. Something the Jedi understood, but never could. They saw the Dark Side as the easier path. Easier, but shorter lived. In that, and so many other things, they were wrong. But then, so was he.

Kre was about to close the ramp when something caught his eye. Something that was there, but shouldn't be. In the sea of green, there was a single human, covered in tattoos that looked like they'd been applied in a prison to mark gang affiliation. A human with a very familiar, yet broken face. He motioned to two Imperial soldiers patrolling the camp within the hanger, and pointed to the human. The Imperials maneuvered through the crowd, seized the man, dragging him kicking and screaming into the bottom decks of the ship.

With an eager smile, he closed the ramp and departed from the _Blood._

_1200 hours (One day, six hours after Kre left the Mirial system)_

_Courscant system, planet Courscant/_

_Jedi Temple Medical Wing._

Setress sat on a quiet bench in this small garden. The midday sun cast long shadows from the pillars and lone fountain. The sound of water and the rustle of the short trees blowing in the wind created a tranquil scene. Stray leaves were picked up and spun about in dancing arcs and turns. The day was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Where it not for the fact that she kept cutting her lips on her sharp, sharper then they seemed the day before, canines, this could have been considered a great day.

Yet still, she could not find comfort in this place. In her hand was a data pad, across the front page was an after-action report dissimilated to the press from official Republic sources. The estimated number of dead were in the billions. Thousands were suspected to have still been on the planet when the Imperials began the bombardment. Officially, the Mirialans had been declared an at-risk sentient species. There were enough left for them to thrive again, but it would take generations before their numbers were back up to the pre-war levels.

This was uncertain news for the young apprentice. She wasn't sure how this would affect the Empire, or its interests, in the long run. It would strike fear into the hearts of all in the short term, but that fear would be difficult to maintain, and will catalyze into fury. If they could spin it the right way, though, that fear might be turned into loyalty and respect.

The breeze suddenly shifted, bringing with it sudden cold. She shivered with the sudden change, pulling her jacket up tighter around her. A dark shadow flew over her head. At first, Setress didn't pay it much attention. That is, until she recognized the shape of the silhouette. Looking up, she caught the faintest glimpse of the _Vengeance._ Her spirit lifted instantly at the glimpse of the ship.

She stowed the data pad and began to hobble as fast as she could back into the Temple. When her fingers touched the handle, a thought struck her. Did she really want to see Kre right now? After everything that happened, would he still accept her? Her mind drifted back to the day Sanguine'ar had woken her up from a three day, alcohol-induced, stupor, and the tensions that had a arisen between herself and Kre. He'd never actually said if he forgave her or not. Should he reject her, it could prove to be one blow too many for her fragile psyche.

Setress took a deep breath. The door slid open, the Emperor's might form standing in front of her.

"Oh, Setress, there you are." He said. "I was looking all over for you." The air once again grew warm, as if he had been controlling the temperature.

"K-Kre," she said. The best she could do was a muffled gasp, her voice seemingly abandoning her. "What are you doing here?"

"Several things, but we can attend to that later." He motioned for them to head back into the garden. Setress turned and lead them back to the bench she'd been sitting on just moments prior. "You look frightened."

The younger of the duo realized she'd avoided making eye contact, and hadn't blinked in some time. "Sorry, master, it's- I- well."

"Setress," Kre said, leaning over to see her face. "What's wrong?"

Her lip began to quiver, and her vision blurred. Finally, she couldn't hold it back. "Forgive me!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him. "I didn't want to do any of the things they made me do! I'm so sorry, Kre!"

"Uh...I know you didn't want to do any of it," Kre sounded utterly confused at first. "You don't need me to forgive you, because you did nothing wrong."

Setress felt a massive weight lift from her.

"There is one thing I need to know, Setress," he got suddenly serious, worrying Setress. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," she said. "I told them nothing. They didn't even ask me anything."

"Hm. That's not good."

"What?" She asked.

"It means they targeted you not at random, but because they know. How much they know, I'm not sure." Kre rested his head on his fists, watching the swaying of the leaves on a nearby tree.

"How could they possibly know anything about me and you? They could have just assumed we had a friendly relationship."

"I don't think so, Setress. This was far too personal for that. Why would they risk plunging into the heart of Dromund Kaas, risking an open confrontation, and inform me first?"

"I don' know, master."

"It can only mean one thing; there's a leak within the Empire." Kre and patted Setress on the shoulder and started to walk away.

"Master, wait!" Setress called after him. He stopped and turned, a brow raised questioningly. "The Council wants to see me, soon. How am I going to explain this to them?"

"Explain what?"

"My eyes, they're yellow." She said. There was a momentary discomfort in her eyes, but it pass quickly. Kre gave her a strange look.

"Curious. I've heard of some people who can change the color of their eyes, to mask the corruption caused by the Dark Side, but I've never seen it actually happen before."

"What are you talking about?" Kre ushered her over to a small pool. Setress stared into it, the pool rippled ever so slightly, but she could them. Blue eyes stared back at her from the shallow water.

"Wha- how?"

"Whatever you did, it worked. Well done." Kre squeezed her shoulder, and left the courtyard. Almost immediately, a nurse holding a large envelope stepped through the door.

"Padawan Tano?" She asked. Setress looked up at her. "This is for you." The nurse handed her the envelope, and left. There was only one word, in large print, across the front. It read, _'Results'_. She popped it open, and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"Oh no," Setress whispered. The sheet of paper slipped from her hand. Her head went light, and her legs lost all strength. The world flashed white as she collapsed.

The day had come and gone by the time she awoke. At this level of the planet, the glow of the moon beat out the glare of neon and halogen, shining brightly though the slated window. The first thing she noticed was that she was in her old room, not in the hospital ward. Her bed was cool and soft, her pillow supportive and comfortable. For a brief moment, she thought she just dreamt what she saw on that lone, white, sheet.

"Ahsoka," she heard Master Skywalker asked in concern. "How are you feeling."

"Fine," she said, looking up at the human. He stood at the doorway to her room, the light from the hall surrounding him. "You look pale, master." He stepped inside, but did not meet her gaze.

"Ahsoka," he held up something for her to take. It was a lone, white, sheet. "I'm so sorry." Her blood ran cold as she looked at it. Taking it from him, she turned it over and nearly fainted again. Her eyes were affixed to two lines;

HIV Test: Positive.

Pregnancy Test: Positive.

"This can't be true. This can't be happening." She grabbed her head, a futile attempt to shut out the world.

"The Council wants to see you now, Setress. Kretok is there, too." Master Skywalker helped her to her shaky feet.

"Has anyone told him?" She asked. Anakin shook his head. "Good. I think I should be the one to tell him. Does the Council know?"

"They know everything, Ahsoka."

"E-Everything, master?" She was finding it harder and harder to breath. Surely they didn't know _everything._ If they did-

"I've managed to keep your involvement with Kre, and you fall, a secret. They know you've been active with someone in the past, though. They suspect Kretok, but they haven't confronted him directly." Setress felt relived at that. She could find a convenient lie, or at least a no longer relevant truth to throw the Jedi off. With Kre there, the Dark Side would keep them all the more blind to the truth.

The two, one Jedi and one Sith, walked through the sparsely populated halls. The occasional Jedi they did pass shared with Setress a compassionate, empathetic, look. She hated them for it. They had no right to feel sorry for her, not after the way they treated her, and they had no position to pity her. The youngling's concern, she appreciated. Theirs was genuine, their minds were yet untainted by the Jedi dogma, they were true only to what instinct told them was right. In that, they were so much like Sith.

The doors to the Council chambers slid open, the masters at the Temple sat in their respective seats. Those that weren't were present in hologram form. Kre stood to the left of the center circle, his arms folded over his chest.

"Ahsoka," he said with a nod. She and her master stood in the center, before the group of scowling, discerning, faces.

"Do you know why we've called you here, Padawan Tano?" Master Windu asked.

"Not entirely," she answered.

"Grave condition, you are in." Master Yoda said.

"Amongst other things." Master Unduli hissed. Setress got the feeling that mirialan Jedi blamed her for Bariss' fall. She wasn't wrong. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Kre glaring at her.

"I don't like your tone, Jedi." Her lover snarled. "I think you should clarify just what you meant by that."

"I don't owe _you _an explanation, beast." Setress got excited for a moment, when she saw her true master's posture shift. She hoped it would come to blows, she wanted desperately to see a Jedi Master die.

"Careful, woman, or you'll face the same fate as your failed apprentice." Luminara tensed. Ahsoka's predatory instincts told her that the master was about to pounce. "Step for step, at that. Tighten the leash on your subordinates, Master Yoda, or I'll put them down."

"You're in no position to make threats here, Sith." Master Plo said.

"Think yourself my equal, do you?" Kre asked. "I fear you are gravely over estimating your own strength."

"Enough," Master Windu declared. "The purpose of this meeting isn't for posturing. We've allowed Kre to attend that we might better understand the situation at hand."

"And what situation, exactly, is that?" The last of the Purebloods asked.

"Padawan Tano?" Master Yoda asked. Setress started to shiver, the chambers suddenly feeling very cold.

"My lord, I- I tested...positive." She said.

"Positive? Positive for what?" She didn't answer, merely handing him the sheet. "I see." He didn't react at all. "That is unfortunate." It felt to her like she'd been punched in the gut to see him act so calmly. "Still, there must be something else, when an obvious cause for this has already been discovered."

"We've learned that Padawan Tano has been sexually active before she assaulted, we suspect-"

"You suspect it was with me, Cerean? A bold accusation, coming from a polygamist like yourself."

"Master Mundi's situation is an exception to the rule, allowed only because of the population of his people." Master Unduli snapped. "What proof do you have that it was not you? What proof do we have that you haven't turned her to the Dark Side?"

"That same proof you have that it was me, or that I did. None." Kre's fingers were outstretched, the muscles in his arms tensed. There was going to be a fight here.

"I have to agree with the Sith on this, Masters," Anakin spoke up. "These accusations are unfair, especially to Ahsoka. If we want to know the truth, we should just ask her."

"Are you so certain that she'll tell us the truth, Skywalker?" Setress noticed a change coming over Luminara, her anger and rage were building. Could the Jedi feel it as she did? If they could, they showed no signs of it. "Can you not see it? She's been ensnared by the claws of the Sith!"

"I resent the accusation that I am both a thorny plant, and a beast. I do not ensnare people, Jedi. Unless of course I'm trying to get them to hold still long enough to end them." Kre's voice was calm, too calm for it to really be his. Was he goading her, Setress wondered?

"You are the vile, corrupt, spawn of the Dark Side! Your very existence is an abomination and an insult to the Force, and this Order! We should have ended you long ago!"

"Luminara!" Obi-wan cried. The mirialan shot up from her seat, and charged Kre. The Sith became a red and black blur or motion. Luminara swung her blade, slicing through air and nothing else. With a gasp, she stared down at her chest. A red blade sprouted from between her breasts. Kre withdrew the blade, letting Luminara fall to her knees. Though he said not a world, Setress knew he whispered something to the dying Jedi. A single tear rolled down her green cheek as she fell, a lifeless heap, to the ground.

"Y-you killed her..." Master Skywalker stammered. The Jedi of the Council stared in shock and disbelief. Even Setress, who felt she knew the Dark Master well, couldn't believe what she saw. He didn't just kill her, he made it look easy.

"She should have stayed put," Kre said, holstering his lightsaber. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

"After what you just did, do you really think we're going to continue as if nothing happened?" Master Windu asked. Setress had to admit to herself, the dark skinned Jedi had a point. Kre shrugged.

"Unduli made her choice, and now she's dead. Bringing everything to a halt won't change that. Ahsoka, however, has very real problems to worry about, and she's very much alive."

"As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with the Sith. Ahsoka is in very serious danger, we need to act sooner, rather than later." Anakin said.

"Hm. Right, both are. Deal with this we must, or grow out of hand it will." Master Yoda rested his head on his staff. "Never before has this happened, a unique circumstance we find ourselves in."

"The child will no doubt be born HIV positive." Master Mundi said. "There is no cure in science to prevent that."

"Then you should not look to science to fix the problem." Kre countered. "We should look to sorcery."

"Absolutely not!" Master Windu shouted. "You dark ways will not spread further corruption through this Temple! We will not allow you to practice your foul deeds here."

"I need not practice them here, nor would I know where to begin." Kre said, in abstract calm to the Jedi's temper.

"Know someone who does, do you?" Master Yoda asked. "Someone ancient, terrifying, and powerful."

"Indeed. Give me the holocron of Sorzus Syn, let me take it back to Dromund Kaas. From what she knew, we can abstract a solution to destroy the virus."

"I get the feeling that possessing this holocron will do more for you than simply aiding a Jedi Padawan. Was she not the one who allowed the Sith and human Dark Jedi to first breed?"

"What of it?" Kre asked, annoyance plain in his voice.

"Perhaps you intend to use the holocron for the purpose of opening up more genetic routes to prolong the death of your species? And we've yet to figure out who Padawan Tano slept with."

"First off, Jedi, whether or not I would use the holocron to save my species is irrelevant to the situation at hand. Secondly, Ahsoka is right over there," Kre pointed a clawed red finger at her. "You do her a great disservice by speaking of her as though she were not."

"Even were we to give you the holocron, there's still a chance that the child would be born before you figured out how to cure either of them." Master Mundi added.

"Then, assuming the child does not die, we would still have many years to figure out. Even should both their lifespans run out, it would still be worth the time spent when we did figure it out. If not for her, then for those after her."

"I'm not convinced." Master Kenobi rubbed his bearded chin as he spoke.

"Typical, Jedi, truly. Let me make this very simple for your stubborn minds; if we try, we may fail. If we do not try, then we've already failed." Kre hissed.

"And if we were to give you this holocron, what assurances do we have that you would not use it to create a bioweapon like the Separatists?"

"You have none, cerean. Unless you count the fact that I just fought a great battle against it."

"I think we would be better served to keep the holocron here. It's too dangerous to be released into the hands of the Empire and the Sith." Master Kenobi said. Other Jedi masters nodded in agreement.

"It's decided, then; the holocron will remain here. We will deal with Padawan Tano's disease as best as we can. Now, we must decide what to do with the child." Master Windu declared. The extra sensory abilities granted by her montrals allowed Setress to pick up the low rumble coming from the Emperor. His face was bitter, but he hid his rage well. The masters debated amongst themselves, but Setress couldn't hear their words.

A great darkness formed in the Council chambers. None of the masters noticed it, too closed in on themselves as they were. Kre sensed it, though. At first, Setress thought it was his doing. Quickly she realized that the building storm was of her own making. So young, yet she found herself cut off from the people she thought were her real family. The Council had all but discounted her as a person, she was just an object which would hinder them.

Too attached were they to throw her away, but not enough to seek to fix her.

"Shut up!" She shouted. A blast of energy knocked Anakin and Kre back a few steps. Even the masters were shaken. "This isn't your decision to make! None of you have to live with this disease! None of you will have to bring a child into this world, wondering what it's future will be like, or if would not simply be kinder to insure that there was no future!"

Her voice quieted from a roar to a whisper, but it lost none of its potent venom. "You don't have the right to make this decision, none of you." She looked to Kre, who at this moment was as much her enemy as the masters, before running out of the chambers, out of the Temple, and into the night.

Three months would pass, and she would say not a word to Kre. She would have a number of adventures, she would meet up and part with Lux, fight the death watch, and many other great things. Still, she would not see the face of her master, if he were still her master, for three long months. Not until that day. Not until Onderon.


	49. Onderonian Games

_1400 hours (Onderon Insurgency +0 hours)_

_Courscant system, planet Courscant/_

_Jedi Temple, Council Chambers._

Setress, if that truly was her name anymore, found herself once more in the Council chambers. Tensions had simmered since that day, but still ran hot between herself and the Council. She'd not so much as spoken to Kre in three months, and was beginning to wonder if she ever would again. In the time, she'd met up with Lux on Carlac, then parted ways with him again.

The Republic, too, had seen many changes. Several systems had seceded from the Republic to join both the Empire and the Separatists. Word had reached through the holonet and other sources that the military strength of the Empire had grown geometrically since Mirial. It was also said the New Kaas City had become a glimmering jewel in that dark part of space. Many industries and markets were looking to expand in the Empire, but found themselves hampered by over all Imperial dislike of corporate entities. Especially the Trade Federation and IGBC.

Once again Lux stood beside her, this time not in the flesh but in holo form, and asked for her aid on his homeworld of Onderon; to fight a king that had allied the system with the Separatists. Predictably, Anakin was all for supporting him and his rebels. Predictably, Kenboi wanted to ere on the side of caution.

She heard everything that was said, but only understood half of it. Her mind was focused on too many other things. Three months pregnant, but still unable to make a decision on the fate of the child. Part of her wondered if there was perhaps some chance that the child growing within her was sired by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Wisdom told her that there no chance of that being the case.

"We can't support terrorist efforts." Master Kenobi said.

"I'd call it an insurgency, master." Anakin responded. "To restore Onderon to the Republic."

"If you're concerned, about public image and duty," Setress spoke up, her voice dull and quiet. "Perhaps we should leave this one to the Empire. I have little doubt that Emperor Kre would have such a moral dilemma, especially if it mean Onderon joining the Empire."

"The Empire is already expanding far too rapidly." Master Windu objected. "We'll have to help them, but we must do so in our own way."

"Never forget, Ahsoka, that how we conduct war is what sets us apart from our enemies. I very much doubt that the Emperor would have a problem with conducting terrorist strikes in urban centers." This was from Master Kenobi, a moral lesson at a time that did not call for one.

"So it's settled, I start assembling a team." Anakin said.

"I'll be going with you," Kenobi chimed in.

"What, you don't trust me?" Anakin asked.

"Too much."

_2200 hours (Onderon insurgency +6 hours)_

_Dromund Kaas system, planet Dromund Kaas/_

_New Kaas City, The Citadel._

Kre yawned from boredom and fatigue. Black armor glittered in the lights of the Emperor's hall. In three months, the Empire had made vast progress. Using droids created by the Engine, they'd excavated most of the city, and had several neighborhoods up and running. Their power grid was no longer linked to anyone ship, allowing Kre to retrofit the _Malevolence_, now called the _Black Hand_, for his growing fleet.

On the outskirts of the city, droid labor forces spent full rotations constructing great factories of all sorts. The acolytes, those that were still acolytes that is, now had ample space to study and practice within the Sith section of the Citadel. On the East side, Kre had reconstructed the Mandalorian enclave, from where he could better control his secret subjects. On the west, labor crews of droids and men were still reconstructing the Ministry of Imperial Intelligence.

The Dark Temple, too had been rebuilt. Through the power of the Force, Kre had replaced every brick and statue that remained in the ancient tomb. The Dark Side was stronger there, now, thanks to the number of Dark Force users slain in its halls. The ban on entering the Temple remained, though, for the spirits still haunting its halls were as vile and lost as ever.

Kre had not gone unchanged in the three months since he'd last seen Setress either. Aside from the ebon colored armor he now wore, he'd changed his cybernetic arm. He constructed a grappling feature with a thousand meters of monofilament cable that could hold almost five times his weight. A retractable spike had been added to the elbow for use in hand-to-hand melees. Further, he traded his sword of light for one of metal. Less convienient, but it made for a more devastating wound and terrifying sight.

The implants in his eyes had also been removed, burned out and useless as they were after burning out. While this meant that his night vision and focal range were diminished, he wouldn't have to worry about infection or permanent damage. It also meant the glow that obscured his eyes was gone. Something that Ana, at least, would have appreciated.

At the right of his throne sat Kilran, now Grand Moff in accordance with the needs of the Empire. On the left was his latest apprentice, and perhaps most powerful was Deseray Vinyal, now named Merolomi. A staff saber rested on her hip, four short blades on each end. When ignited, a violent orange blade cut through anything in its path.

The mirialans were proving to be a bigger help then Kre first would have thought. While he got a large labor force of both the skilled and unskilled from the exiles, generations of living underground left them incredibly sensitive to the sun. On always dark Dromund Kaas, it was rarely a problem, but it made it difficult to utilize them off planet. The mirialans, hailing from a desert world, did not suffer some such problems. While a few developed minor respiratory problems from the intense humidity, they infused the Imperial population with doctors, engineers, and craftsmen who possessed skills not found in the exile's ranks.

He also found them to be far more docile then he would have thought. Perhaps the trauma of recent events left them fatigued and looking for guidance, or maybe they just feared him. Either way, the many thousands they brought to this planet took to their new home well.

When Setress did return, she would find a much stronger Empire waiting. Three months, and she'd not sent so much as a word, but then such was life when dealing with a Sith apprentice. Even he himself could be wild and unpredictable, though he had much less freedom during the war to act out in defiance of perceived insults. When she did make contact, and he had no doubt she would, there would be a special gift waiting for her; one he'd planned to give her several months ago.

"Master?" Merolomi asked.

"Hm?" Kre responded.

"Do these petitioners not seek other methods of solving their problems before bringing them to you?" At times, Kre had to admit he asked himself the same question. It did seem very much like they did none of the work themselves, preferring the ease of standing in line to actually thinking.

"It's not a matter of being able to solve it themselves, it's a matter of being able to be able to solve it themselves." Grand Moff Kilran answered. "Regional laws, governance, and supply chains often get in the way of trying to get even the simplest of tasks accomplished."

"I don't follow. It seems like a little common sense should be able to solve the problem."

"Let me pose a hypothetical situation to you, young Sith. Imagine you need a crane to move some debris from a road, and there's no room in the budget to purchase one. The nearest crane that can be used is in the next province over. You can afford to rent it, with all the fees included, but you run into a number of issues. First and foremost; the forms. You'll need to file the right forms at the right time, with the right people.

"Then, you have to deal with provincial tariffs on transport. That means more forms to procure the funds and pay the proper fees. Finally, you have to deal with the regional authorities. Let's say you need to get the governor's authorization to get the crane out of his province, but he has something he wants, and isn't willing to part with the crane until he gets it. It may not even be something you can give him, or your bosses refuse to give it up.

"Now, you can try negotiating, but politicians often like to filibuster to get what they want. You need to get the debris out of the road before it causes anymore obstructions in trade and traffic. So, what do you have left to do? Appeal to the higher ups. We are not so great in number to allow us to designate a host of politicians to solving these problems, so they come here."

"And of course, just to move that debris, if you have to bring in outside equipment; you'll need a crew to work it," Kre added. "And you'll have to divert traffic flow. That means finding staffing and leadership for both the road crew, and the authorities to control traffic. You're also going to have to appropriate the funds, that could mean shelling out over time for people, as well as coming up with contracts, if such things are not already covered, and you'll have to get all the equipment the entire crew will need, including security forces."

"Bureaucracy, at the best of times is often a mess, Merolomi." Grand Moff Kilran said. "With the Empire growing so fast, we're having a hard time keeping up. Until we can find the right people for the right jobs, many things are going to need the Emperor's attention."

"And we still didn't address all the issues, and that's just for moving a roadway obstruction! Imagine if two governors start going at it! They could bring the entire system to a standstill, and that's just a nightmare."

"One I try not to think about, my lord." Kilran responded to Kre's assertion. "May your will still reign supreme when that happens."

"May I be long dead before any lords or lordlings get such ideas in their heads!" Kre could see the subtle nod of agreement from one of his Dark Honor Guard, the large blade-like protrusions on their red helmets exaggerating the slightest motion. In recognition of their service, Kre had granted all surviving Imperial Marines stations in his newly re-formed Dark Honor Guard. Historically, such postings came only to Sith and Imperials with beyond-exceptional combat prowess rivaling the Sith.

Their purpose was primarily to act as guards of the Dark Council and the Emperor, but also as his best agents in the field. The Dark Honor Guard, regardless of Force sensitivity were always granted high station and authority. He'd met a few of the guard in his younger days who were even of a higher rank than himself!

While his guard's mission would remain much the same, he would substitute field missions for academic ones. As these were the last of the Marines, only they were qualified to train the next generation of The Few. In such a time as war should come to Dromund Kaas, then the Guard would work as his top field commanders, but until then, they were needed elsewhere. While they were nowhere near as capable on the fields of battle as Kre, their appearance alone was often enough to dissuade would-be assassins.

The Marines seemed appreciative of their new status within the Imperial Hierarchy, especially considering that it often came with exclusive assignments and a massive pay increase. Their armor, a lively red color, with cauldrons that stuck out far past their shoulders and came to blunted points, and helmets with black visors and a protruding red blade shooting up above, was always viewed in the Empire as a sign of skill and exceptionalism.

Often, it was only the armor of the Honor Guard that drew more desire and attention then the dress blues of the Imperial Marine Corps.

An Imperial soldier, an private in the Imperial Army, ran past the line of petitioners. "My lord!" He yelled. "You have a message coming in from Courscant, Omega Lambda encryption."

"Oh?" Kre asked. He looked to his currently chief apprentice, then to the Grand Moff.

"It could only be Setress, my lord." Kilran said.

"I agree, master. Strange that she should be contacting you out of the blue like this, especially using priority encryption codes."

"Perhaps not as strange as it seem, apprentice," Kre tapped some commands into the console on the arm rest of his throne. The room darkened, and the petitioners were ushered out of the chamber. The Dark Honor Guard, save for two, followed them out. "I've heard of rumblings within the populace of Onderon, I have a feeling we're about to be involved." The hologram projectors built around the room shinned to life, a larger-than-life image of Setress filled the center of the chamber.

Everyone waited for someone to say something. Kre letting Setress have the opportunity to explain herself, Setress waiting for him to ask her a question, Merolomi and Kilran both waited for the Emperor to speak.

"Yes," Kre said, waving his hand. "Is there something you need, Setress?"

"_No_," was all she said. The quiet in the room was actually unsettling.

"Apprentice, Grand Moff, I believe this should be a private transmission." The two subordinates stood, bowed, and left. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, my apprentice?"

"_I thought you'd might like to know that Lux Bonteri, and a group of Onderonian rebels, contacted the Jedi Order earlier today, asking for aid in a rebellion against their king_." She said.

"Oh? And why would they do such a thing as that?" He asked.

"_He's thrown in with the Separatists, and has moved a droid army in to occupy the city of Iziz._" Kre hissed at the name. "_They seek our aid to support their coup. The Jedi Order has offered to supply them, and offer them training, but refuses give them any direct support._"

"Arming and training insurgents is pretty damned direct, in my understanding of warfare."

"_But nothing that can be seen as directly interfering in an internal matter. The Jedi do not want to get involved in civil strife, and be seen as overthrowing governments they don't get along with; it would be bad for their public image._"

"Then maybe you should explain to them that this is the same damn thing." Kre said, a little louder than he had intended. His apprentice shrank back a bit from him. "What is it, exactly, you want from me?"

"_The Republic will give them supplies, and some training, but they will still be woefully outnumbered. If you give them a better offer, say, full Imperial support, the rebels may be inclined to throw their support in with the Empire-_"

"Instead of the Republic." Kre hissed malevolently. "Devious. Still, I think it's safe to assume Bonteri has some pull with these rebels, yes?"

"_Yes, my lord._"

"And, as I recall, he feels I stole you away from him, and I tried to kill him. Why in all the hells would he consider throwing in with me?"

"_Lux has no true love of the Republic, my master. What happened between the two of you is in the past now, and he knows that. He's come to realize that what happened had to happen, and he seems to have gotten over the fact that I choose to take to your bed, instead of his._"

"And are you sure you're truly over him?"Kre leaned forward in his chair, his mouth hidden behind intertwined hands.

"_Master?_" She asked.

"You took off with no warning for three months, Setress, and have made no attempt to contact me in any way, even just to let me know you're safe. I have doubts if he'll truly be so pliable, but I must wonder if I can truly trust you in this matter. Right now, I'm not sure where your loyalties lie."

"_Master, I apologize for what I did. I wasn't in my right mind, and I wasn't sure how I could bring myself to face you. Especially knowing that I am carrying the child of another man, who bore it against my will, and I am still undecided as to what path the future holds. Trust that I remain committed to you as my lover and my master beyond any doubt. That is why I am bringing you this news. Onderon would surely make for a nice prize in the quest of Imperial expansionism._"

"Setress, you should now that you can always come to me if you're having problems, even if you're having problems with me. Still, I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm not convinced that it's a worthwhile investment to support these rebels. I need a demonstration of their capabilities."

"_What do you suggest, my Emperor?_" Kre pressed another button on the terminal. The door leading into the hall slid open and closed. A dark-robbed figure crossed the hall, passing through the hologram.

"I believe you met this woman in a former life, Setress." Kre said, motioning towards his reappeared twi'lek apprentice. "Once she was known as Deseray Vinyal, now Merolomi, my newest apprentice. I will be sending her to Onderon to observe. You will not see her, but rest assured she will be there." Setress bowed her head. Merolomi didn't return the gesture. "She still has some personality quirks to work out."

"_So I see. I'll try to give you a good show, my lord._"

"I'm sure you will. I'll contact you later, Setress." He said. Her hologram lingered a moment longer. Kre could tell there was more she wanted to say. In truth, there was more he wanted to tell her, too, but this wasn't the time. She settled on a low bow, and ended the transmission.

"So, I'm going to Onderon, then?" Merolomi asked.

"Indeed. Your first objective is to observe the rebels from a far. I want a detailed report on everything; their numbers, their tactics, their adaptability, their morale, their leader ship, everything."

"What's my second objective?"

"I want you to approach the current king, set up contact between me and him. You'll need to do this unseen, too. If he's in league with the Separatists, he's likely to be surrounded by droids."

"What good would that achieve? Do you expect him to surrender to you with just a threat and a smile?"

"No, apprentice, I don't." Kre said.

"Wait, you plan to offer him your assistance as well, don't you?" Kre smiled at her. "Devious, master."

"One way or the other, Onderon will be mine. I just want to see who will be better suited to control it, while remaining the most malleable to my manipulations."

"This way, you're guaranteed the planet, no matter who wins." Merolomi said, beginning to understand.

"It's as close to a guarantee as you'll ever get. There's one other thing, Merolomi."

"Yes, master?" She asked.

"Setress is not to be harmed, is that understood?"

"As you wish, my master." Merolomi bowed, and left to make her preparations. Kre thrummed his fingers against the armrests on his throne while the petitioners made their way back in to bore him to death with their personal problems.

_0400 hours (Onderon Insurgency plus sixteen hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Rebel Encampment Outside Iziz_

Had the Jedi, Sith-in-hiding, and clone bothered to look, they would have noticed the distortion following them. The night air was too cold for heat waves, but still they shimmered from the trees and along the ground. Silently, it tracked them. Had they stretched out through the Force, they may have felt it. The Jedi, conservatives that they were, rarely seemed interested in using the Force.

The Sith-in-hiding, three months pregnant and beginning to show, stopped and looked around from the branch she was perched on. The deceiver caught the distortion, though it disappeared as soon as she made eye contact. The to-young-to-be mother shook her head, and continued on with the others. The strange distortion continued to trail the group, often times getting only inches from them.

Everything that it saw would be transmitted back to another point, far across the great void of space, to the waiting master. What the disruption saw would determine the fate of this world, and of this entire sector.

The distortion stopped when the group got near a gathering of what looked like old village houses. The vines and grasses had grown over the walls, and between the stones of the road. The robbed Jedi, "Jedi", and the light armored clone began talking with some ragged looking rebels on beast-back. They were few in number, but seemed strong in heart. A good thing to have, if you're goal is merely to delay the inevitable.

A couple of the rebels went with the clone to retrieve some boxes of supplies brought with them. The distortion to the chance to execute its task. Several small transceivers were set up around the camp. They would form a data collection network that would be transmitted to a waiting orbital beacon, bounced to others throughout the galaxy, and delivered to the Emperor's eyes.

Merolomi deactivated her stealth field generator, a sudden black form against the trees. One of the guards took notice of the sudden change. With a simple wave, she made the guard forget all about it. With an arrogant smirk, she watched the activity below. The Jedi were busy trying to teach the rebels how to use what the 'Pub soldiers called "Droid Poppers". She had to fight the urge to laugh at how hard the rebels found it to roll the things past the destroyer's shields.

She did see something of particular interest, more to herself then the mission. Setress, the Emperor's secret-but-not lover tried to help the young Bonteri boy practice his throw. Only, the boy seemed more interested in the attention of a dark-skinned human. Setress looked hurt by the denial, almost jealous. This could be very helpful information, indeed.

After their lesson with the destroyers, they moved on to taking out droid tanks in teams of two. The Bonteri kid teamed up with a hot-headed man around Merolomi's age. The second one was full of fire and vigor, but had no control. Not at all like His Highness, the Emperor. Still, he had potential, if harnessed correctly. The two of them didn't seem to work well together, at any rate. They failed miserably to take out the tank, Bonteri even falling off the turret.

"They're hopeless." She whispered to herself.

_Then it's good the Emperor isn't throwing all of his support behind them, if you truly feel that way._ Came a reply. Merolomi sank back into the woods, fearing she'd been discovered. Looking around, she saw Setress staring right up at her hiding spot. After a few more hours of practicing, they stopped to take. Merolomi watched Setress break off from the rest of the group, and head into the forest.

Activating her stealth field generator again, Merolomi followed her. Setress stopped in a fairly decently sized clearing. Enough for five people, at least. The first apprentice scanned the treeline, seemingly trying to find the second. Convinced she was safe, Merolomi jumped down into the clearing. Her weapon covered by the generator, Merolomi closed in on her prey. The Emperor said that Setress was not to be harmed, but he said nothing about scaring her, or usurping her place as the more powerful apprentice.

The stalker made ready to strike, bringing her saberstaff up over her head. Before she could bring it down, the orange-skinned figure in front of her spun in a blur, resting a green lightsaber just millimeters from Merolomi's throat.

"Nice try, but I'm still better than you. I saw you stalking us from the beginning, and I knew you were behind me the whole time. I'm willing to bet he told you not to harm me, didn't he?"

"Indeed." Was all Merolomi could say. She still had her blades up, unsure if she were safe to move.

"Bit of friendly advice, apprentice-to-apprentice; I'm under no such orders. Your presence is important to the Emperor's plans, but try this stunt again, and I will gut you. You see, if you die, I'll just get yelled out for a few hours, maybe get the silent treatment for awhile. You hurt me, and you'll spend the rest of a very short life in fear of the moment Kre catches you."

Setress powered down her blade and holstered it. "We clear?" She added.

"Crystal." Merolomi squeaked. The twi'lek deactivated her own weapon, slipping it into the holster.

"Good." Setress smiled at her. "I need to get back before I'm missed. You be good now, I'd hate if something were to happen to you." Merolomi growled at her, earning a knowing smirk from her rival apprentice. Merolomi jumped back into the trees to watch the rebels' practice some more. After a few more hours, the dark-skinned Steela having a hissy-fit, Merolomi got the chance to see the rebels in real combat.

It wasn't pretty. The droids, stupid and one-dimensional as they were, marched out of the jungle without a care. Battle droids were in the front, tanks in the rear, super battle droids spread throughout. The rebels barely managed to hold off the first wave, and received only cursory help from the Jedi trainers. The tanks pushed through the growth and began to blast the rebel lines apart. Were it not for a series of lucky shots be Steela, opening the beast corrals and setting the animals free, it would have been a short end to their rebellion.

It wasn't long after that that the rebels came up with a plan to infiltrate the city. Loading their beasts up with hover carts filled with the rebels covered by thick pelts, the leadership donned coats and robes, and road to the city. The droids guarding the city were none the wiser, letting the rebels slip right through. Technically, she had enough for her first broad cast to the Emperor, but she decided to stalk them a little more to see where the rebels decided to set up shop.

Merolomi retreated back into the trees to her hidden ship. She had more than enough to satisfy the Emperor's assignment. Enough at least to engender the desire of both the Onderonian King and the rebels for Imperial support.

Her ship was much smaller than the _Vengeance_, but suited her and her mission perfectly. While it wouldn't hold more than two comfortably, it was equipped with state-of-the-art navigation equipment, AI functions, stealth field generators, and stealth plating. It also had some offensive capabilities, and could travel almost three times faster than the Republics swiftest one or two man ships. It was also designed with prolonged stays and trips in mind, with a bunk room for her, lavatory, and small kitchen.

It also had the most advanced communications system she'd ever seen, able to reposition the buoy network that spanned thousands of light-years almost instantaneously. No small feat when you're trying to go undetected.

She grabbed a small loaf of bread from the kitchen, and slumped down in the pilot's chair in the cockpit. In a flash, she typed in the coordinates and encrypted pass code for the network. Moments later, the central console beeped.

"_Apprentice,_" Emperor Kre's voice said through the speakers. "_What have you learned?_"

"A great deal, master. I'm uploading the video now." She inserted a small crystal into a receptacle in the console.

"_Hm. They're about what I expected. Still, they have potential, if they can be properly guided._"

"You mean manipulated, my lord." Merolomi corrected.

"_Yes, though being so blunt to them would do little to engender Imperial sympathies in their ranks. I have a new assignment for you, my apprentice._"

"I am at your disposal, my lord." Merolomi said, bowing her head. The gesture was useless, there was no one to see him. It was more an ingrained instinct then anything.

"_Take this information regarding the rebel's base to the King. Offer it to him as a gift, but do not offer anything else. Tell him only that the Empire is interested in Onderon's future, and he should consider dropping the Separatists in favor of us. He will refuse, but the message will be delivered, and he will think about it coming days._

"_I have no doubt he'll use this to his advantage immediately, blowing the actual advantages he could gain, by launching a raid. Many rebels will die at the hands of the droids. It is unlikely, however, that they will all be destroyed. When they are routed, and have fled to some new shack, approach them with an offer. Make sure they understand that the Republic's paltry aid will be of no use to them, that they will be run out time and time again until they are no more. Tell them that the Empire offers more than just training and a few novelty weapons._"

"What will we offer them?" She asked.

"_Anything they need. Merolomi, you must not negotiate any treaty with them. If they want our aid, they must go through me._"

"But why, master?" Merolomi actually felt insulted. "Surely you don't think that I can't handle making a simple treaty."

"_This is no simple treaty, apprentice. These rebels seek to restore the previous king. If we are not able to forge an 'alliance' with him, then these rebels will become our enemy, as well. There is a plan at work here, my dear apprentice, trust in my wisdom as I trust in your skill."_

"It will be as you say, my lord."

"_One more thing, apprentice._" Kre added.

"Yes?"

"_These rebels are like to relocate often. Take your time in bringing this information to the king, try taking in some of the sites of Iziz. It may well be just as I remember it soon._"

"Oh?" She asked. "I didn't know you'd been to Iziz. What was it like back then?"

"_When last I saw it, the city was ablaze._" A wicked smile crept across her face.

_1400 hours (Onderonian insurgency plus four days, ten hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Rebel Hide Out._

All were in good spirits this night. The band or insurgents, or terrorists, whichever you preferred, had already struck a major blow against the current King. Their assault on the power station had been an unexpected success, and had launched the first salvo in the war of public opinion against the king. That it also drug the spirits and morale of the lot out of the mud was an added bonus to their goal.

Despite her true loyalties, or perhaps because of them, Setress found herself enjoying the moment with the rest of them. The only orders she had were to support the rebels in a limited protective capacity. The Emperor had said nothing to the contrary, so she was perfectly happy to be where she was. Every now and then her and Lux exchanged strained, nervous, glances. In secret, he'd asked her about the growing bulge, it simply didn't look right to be fat. In confidence, she'd told him the truth. Not all of it, oh no that simply would have been too much for her to deal with.

He'd simply assumed the child was Kre's, unawares that the chances of a togruta and a Sith breeding naturally lay somewhere between zero and none.

Now, after almost a full day of celebrating and some scattered strikes, the leadership (now decidedly handed over to Steela) were preparing to begin planning the next big hit. It was decided that they need to work on swaying public opinion, else their works would be for not. Something felt wrong to Setress. In the Force, she heard a faint sound of danger, but she could not quite place it.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked. "What's wrong? Come on, you have as much cause to celebrate as the rest of us."

"Something just doesn't feel right." No sooner had the apprentice said this than the door to their hideout where blown off the hinges, crushing one of the rebels against the back wall. "We're under attack!" She had her weapons ready, prepared for the strike. A hail of blaster bolts shot through the smoke, striking down two more. Commando droids charged into the room, quickly dispatching a third then a fourth rebel.

Setress cut down one of the droids, but she'd been slowed by her condition. A second shot her in the leg, causing her to stumble. Luckily for her, Lux was quick at hand, dispatching the droid.

"We're surrounded!" Steela shouted, taking down another droid.

"How the hell did they find us?" Saw roared. He smashed a droid in the head, and received a painful blow to the jaw for it.

"Fight for your lives!" One of them shouted. Setress soon realized it was hopeless, they were trapped, doomed. Suddenly, a second explosion tore open the wall. An unsteady Setress prepared to defend the breach.

"Quickly," a voice said from the smoke. "Come this way if you wish to live." The rebels, confused but thankful, made for the new entrance. One was struck down before making it. Another was wounded, and captured. Through the smoke, Setress could only make out a silhouette of their rescuer. She could hear, clear as ever, the sound of the droids following them.

"Go, quickly!" The voice commanded. Setress heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and the distinctive sound of droids being cut down. Chancing a look, Setress saw not an orange, but a violet double-bladed lightsaber spinning in the cloud of debris.

When at last the survivors had retreated to some place safe, their rescuer made herself known to them. She wore a matte black robe with what appeared to be armor inserts, armored vambraces about her wrists with gloves of the same material as her robe, and a metal mask with a hood pulled up over it. Still, Setress easily recognized Merolomi. The Dark Side hung about her like a great cloak, perhaps it was even stronger with the twi'lek then with Setress. Not a pleasant thought.

"Greeting," Merolomi said. "Are those of you that made it unhurt?" The Sith's voice was like honey, full of compassion and concern, but Setress could hear the truth of her about her words.

"I think we're unharmed." Lux stammered.

"What the hell was that?" Saw bellowed. "Who the hell are you."

"Patience, brave warrior, and I will tell you." Merolomi pulled her hood down, and removed her mask. "I am Merolomi, apprentice to the Emperor himself. He sends you good tidings, and an offer."

"The Emperor? Like **the **Emperor? The one who took down Grievous, twice, went toe-to-toe with Dooku, beat Skywalker, and conquered Mirial? That Emperor?" One of the rebels stammered.

"Indeed, that Emperor." Merolomi said with a charming smile. Saw's whole look had changed. His mouth stood agape and bewilderment claimed his face.

"What does the Emperor want with us?" Saw asked.

"Nothing good, I'll bet." Lux grumbled. "Whatever it is, we shouldn't get involved." Aside from Setress, he was the only one not pleased or awe-struck by the sudden change in their luck. No, the sole remaining Bonteri stood with his arms crossed, and a glower on his face.

"We can't afford not to at least hear her out." Steela said. "Especially not after she just saved our lives."

"Indeed. My master feared that your insurrection would meet disaster with the Republic's aid." Merolomi pulled out a small device containing a pre-recorded holo-transmission. She activated it, and a small image of the Emperor appeared. Setress' hear skipped a beat at seeing him once more.

"_Greetings,_" the message began. "_If my apprentice has brought this to you, then it is as I feared, and your rebellion is in danger of being crushed. The Republic and Separatists would have you believe that they are the only real options, lest you seek to remain neutral and vulnerable, but I am prepared to offer you another alternative._"

The rebels began to perk up at the news. It was true that many of them had no real love of the Republic, what respect they'd gained from their assault on the power station having vanished almost before instantly after this daring rescue.

"_I am prepared to offer you more than some meager training and weaponry. I stand willing to give your efforts the full support of the Empire; credits, men, supplies, intel, whatever is required. There is just one problem; only the king truly has the authority to treat with me. I've no more reason to respect the rule and claims of the current king then you do. Where King Dendup to be freed, proper terms could be discussed. Until them, I offer you a token of my support; the skills of my apprentice and her ship._"

Even Merolomi looked surprised by the statement, but the rebels were all to happy to have the aid of a Sith in their company. A Sith who wasn't bound by orders to stay out of the direct fighting.

"We don't need Imperial help." Lux seethed. "Least of all an actual Sith. Take my word for it, the second the opportunity presents itself, she'll turn on us. The Emperor will turn on us. They'll only support us as long as we're useful to them."

"I don't know, Bonteri," Saw began to say. "You saw what she did, we could use skill like that."

"Not to mention the men and supplies the Empire is offering. It could be a huge mistake to turn them down." Steela added. "I don't think it's smart to be making any decisions just yet, but it's something to consider."

"What do you think Ahsoka?" Lux asked. She could tell he was hoping for a little support. He would receive none from her.

"Yes," Merolomi said, almost hissing the word. "Let's hear what the Jedi has to say. The Jedi who had not strength enough to defend you, nor clarity enough to see the threat coming." Anger rose in Setress at Merolomi's statement, but the other apprentice wasn't wrong.

"You'll have to decided your own path in this matter. Just know, if you do accept their help, the Republic will pull all support of your efforts."

"Either way, I think we should free king Dendup." Saw said. The others seemed to agree.

"It's a good idea, if we pull it off, public support for our cause will grow." Steela added.

"You're in no position to make such an effort, now. You're forces are too few in number. If you truly wish to free the king, it would be wise to first focus on recruiting locals to join you." Setress suggested.

"The Jedi is right, you'll need far more at your side if you wish to mount any sort of assault to free your king."

"With your help, Sith, I think things will go much smoother in both the rescue, and recruitment."

"Indeed." Merolomi said with an evil smile.

_1600 hours (Onderonian insurgency plus seven days, twelve hours)_

_Japrael System, planet Onderon/_

_Unifar Temple._

Merolomi watched with muted amusement from the shadows as King Rash pace around the throne room. The man was hot-blooded as one could get, and even worse at hiding it. Only seven days on, the King was already feeling pressured by the growing strength of the insurgency. It was all she could to do keep from laughing at the king.

"Damn these rebel scum, and Dendup! I am more certain than ever that he is the one controlling them!" King Rash spat. "Shouldn't the droids have been able to handle a few measly upstarts!" He spat as his advisor. That was her cue.

"You cannot trust droids to achieve anything beyond digging and falling, good King Rash." Merolomi said. The royal guard readied their weapons and made for her, but Rash held them at bay.

"You again," he said. "What do you want?"

"I trust you used the information I gave you well?" Merolomi asked, ignoring his question.

"I raided their hideout, but a number managed to escape." Rash slumped down in his throne, taking a bite out of a purple fruit at his side.

"Hm. That is most unfortunate. Still, perhaps the news I bear might change your spirits." Rash looked up at her. "I've come to learn that the rebels plan to rescue King Dendup. No doubt they are simply trying to goad you into a public execution, where they'd best be able to strike."

"They're fools if they think me so easily tricked." Rash said, his voice a wrath filled whisper. "Why are you telling me this? What do you hope to gain?"

"My master wishes that you consider abandoning your alliance with the Separatists, and forge one with him."

"And what does he expect to get out of this? Why should I trade one master for another?"

"My master wishes to strike yet another blow against Dooku. As to what you'll gain, perhaps you should ask him yourself."

"The Emperor is here?" Rash asked, raising from his throne.

"Of course not," Merolomi said with a chuckle. "But he does wish to speak with you." She pulled out a small holoprojector and placed it before him. The room darkened, a blue representation of the Emperor appeared.

"_Greetings, King Rash._" Emperor Kre began. "_By the end of this, I am sure you'll be more than pleased by what we have to say._"

Rash sat back in his throne, and leaned forward. "I'm listening."


	50. Playing Both Sides

_1000 hours (Onderonian insurgency plus eight days, six hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Unifar Palace _

Merolomi hid atop the high stone pillars of the palace, watching over the city. The rebels had a plan to put their message out to all the city at once, but they needed someone who could keep watch of the whole place at once. Merolomi, being the only one with both a stealth generator and Force-enhanced vision, was selected to play look out for their merry band. They moved through the crowded and patrolled streets as innocently as they could.

None dared show their faces, hiding behind the hoods of their cloaks, lest they be discovered. They didn't know it, but the Sith agent was secretly recording their movements, to present to the King as another 'gift' of the Empire.

She spotted Setress, moving alone in a plain brown cloak, pushing a hover cart full of parts. A droid patrol passed right by her without a second glance at her or her haul. Stopping in the middle of the street, Setress slipped a small holoprojector onto the cart, and took off down an alley. Bonteri slipped one onto a fruit vendor's stall. Other rebels placed more throughout the city, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Steela," Merolomi said over the com, "there's an armored column turning towards you now."

"_Good, they're right on time._" The human replied. At the same moment, Merolomi flipped another switch on her wrist mounted controls. Everything she was seeing was now being sent directly to the King's throne room. Including the location of the rebel ambush. In a few moments, the building would be turned into a fireball. Not before the rebels caused a serious amount of damage to the droid column, though.

Suddenly, the rebels rushed out of hiding, firing volley after volley at the droids. Battle droids, slow to adapt to sudden changes and ambushes, were cut down like tissue paper. The older of the Gerrera siblings, Saw, rushed the tank. He popped open the driver's hatch, and tossed in a grenade. With a quick jump, he pried the commander's hatch open, and threw in two more. The AAT went up in a plume of smoke and fire, followed shortly by the large transport.

The rebels made their way down the building to survey their kill, unaware of the growing number of droids moving on their position. Merolomi saw them, though. She waited until Steela had begun her speech, until the droids were too close for them to escape, to act. Cutting the feed, Merolomi jumped from her roost, falling silently to the ground. Nothing more than a silver blur, she ran at a decent speed towards the rebels.

"Steela," She said into the com built into her mask. "Hundreds of droids are closing in on you. Get ready for a fight." The Sith adjusted her speed so as not to arrive early enough to save all the rebels, and not late enough for too many to have died. Indeed, rounding the corner, she saw a number of corpses laying about the ground, lifeless and still. The rebels had been surrounded and had only a matter of moments for her to come to the rescue.

There was one unforeseen problem, though. Setress, three months pregnant and with no business being in a battle zone, was trying to fight her way through the droids. The Emperor's lover was barely able to walk after the injury she'd sustained earlier, and was poised to get herself killed now. What's worse, the Emperor might have blamed Merolomi if Setress was killed!

The twi'lek activated her lightsaber, it wasn't her real weapon but it was almost as lethal, and flung it at the droids. Its dual violet blades spun through the droid ranks, hacking apart any it touched. With her left hand, she channeled the Force into a violent blast against another row, clearing a path for her to get to Setress. Skidding to a halt, Merolomi called her weapon back to hands.

"What are you doing?" Merolomi whispered.

"Fighting, what does it look like?" Setress snapped.

"Don't be an idiot, if you keep fighting now, you'll get yourself killed." Merolomi spun her blades in glittering circles, sending dozens of shots back into the droids.

"Something tells me you aren't trying to protect me out of the kindness of your heart. That afraid that the Emperor will hold you responsible if something happens to me?"

"Yes, I am. I rather enjoy living, and living with all my limbs." Merolomi raised her arms, pulling nigh a dozen droids into the air. Closing her fists, she crushed their metal bodies together into two metal balls. "Now, do us all a favor, and stick to the sidelines."

"Go to hell." Setress said. Still, the togruta did as she was told, slinking away from the battle. With one hindrance removed, Merolomi was free to do what she did. Jumping every which way, she used her natural agility to confuse and confound the droids, and was able to slip in and annihilate whole groups. Their sensors could barely register that she was ever in any one spot at all, so fast and fluid was she.

Slamming into the ground with aid of the Force, Merolomi shattered the bodies of ten droids into dozens of pieces. Deftly, she ducked under, and jumped over, firing lines. Without thought she swung her weapon as though it were an extension of her body. The armor of the droids' chassis offered little protection against the bite of saberstaff. Even the rebels seemed unable to track her movements, save by the flashes of red and violet. Ducking low, she swung her blade out in a wide arc. Several battle droids cried out as they fell to the ground. Two she picked up with the Force, and used as projectiles against seven others.

The engagement only lasted minutes before the droids' numbers were spent and the rebels stood victorious. Bruised and battered they where, but triumphant none the less. Free of distractions, Steela continued on with her plan. Her speech was broadcast across the city and, though it did little for Merolomi personally, worked to stirs the minds of the residents. How the confidence they'd worked so hard to build in themselves would fall once they realized how few really remained.

By Merolomi's count, just over a dozen remained, hardly enough to mount a continued resistance. King Rash, however, wouldn't know that. Nor would he need to know. No doubt, right now, he was in a rage over the droid's defeat, and would be looking for a better solution. In a few hours, when darkness covered this part of the planet, disguised Imperial transports would arrive. What they were carrying even she didn't know, the pre-recorded message from the Emperor had left specific instructions for Merolomi to **leave** the throne room for a certain amount of time.

Chances were good, though, that whatever the Emperor was cooking up would make for a very fun time. For her at least, it was doubtful that the rebels and the King's forces would both find it equally as entertaining.

_1300 hours (Onderonian insurgency plus eight days, nine hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Insurgent HQ._

The Onderonian rebels were gathered in this dark, dank, abandoned building taking a well-deserved rest. What they'd done today, and every other day, was impressive to say the least. That their biggest challenge was yet to come weighed heavily on their minds. Setress had the distinct feeling that moments of rest would be few and far between once they rescued the King. _If_ they rescued the King.

Her master and lover had yet to truly choose a side, and the only one really clued into his plans was the detestable Merolomi. The twi'lek most certainly wasn't talking, if indeed she knew the Emperor's next step. By the way she was skulking in a shadowy corner, Setress had cause to doubt very much that that was the case.

The information she was getting from the Emperor, or lack thereof more to the point, was making her nervous. Did he not trust her? Did he not trust Merolomi? Was this all some big test? Was he planning on removing her from the picture?

Setress shook her head to clear the web of such disingenuous thoughts from her mind. There was no cause for her to expect to keep Kre's trust, if she jumped to such wild conclusions so easily. Pouring two drinks, she walked over to the brooding apprentice, and sat one down.

"Drink," Setress said, sliding it over. "You and I are going to pretend to get a long until this thing is over."

"And why would we do something like that?" Merolomi asked, pushing the drink away.

"Because if we start fighting, then the rebels are going to start asking questions. They could even become divided. I don't suppose the Emperor would be too thrilled with that."

"Don't think that just because you've slept with the Emperor that that entitles you to walk around with your damned head in the clouds, Setress. You want us to pretend to get a long, then do us both a favor, and leave me the hell alone." Merolomi stood, and began to walk away.

"Sit down," Setress demanded. "I have some questions, and you're going to answer them."

"The hell I will." Merolomi protested.

"What does the Emperor plan to do next? Has he chosen a side?" Setress asked.

"You'll find out when he decides to inform you. Be that on the battlefield, or in person." Something on Merolomi's hip started to beep. "Speak of the devil." She turned from Setress, and walked into a small room alone. Not twenty seconds later, she walked back out and motioned for Setress to come to her. "He wants to speak to you." She said. Setress walked into the room, and the door closed.

The only light in the room came from the holoprojection of the Emperor, his arms crossed, and his face in a grimace. The only heart beat was her own.

"My lord, it's-" Kre held a hand up, silencing her. The two stood there, not saying a word, for several minutes.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" Kre finally asked. "_Stop antagonizing Merolomi._"

"Me? antagonize her?!" Setress cried. "In case you didn't know, she tried to jump me in the damn forest, or jungle, or whatever the hell this place is!"

"_First off, she wasn't trying to jump you, she was trying to scare you. Second, I already told her to back the hell off, but it goes double for you!_"

"What? Why me? What the hell is so special about her that she get's the pampered treatment?"

"_That's just it, there isn't anything special about her. She's stronger in the Force then you are, but that's it. I hold _you _to the higher standard, Setress. You're the more proven agent in this, not Merolomi. I expect you to be able to handle yourself in a better manner then this, and not act like a damn child."_

"A child?! What did she tell you?"

"_She didn't tell me anything. Don't assume that I'm blind to everything that happens outside my borders. I've been watching the both of you this whole time, and trust me, Merolomi is going to get her own tongue lashing once I'm done with you._"

"I don't know if I should be elated to know I'm not the only one getting lectured, or jealous that she's going to get a tongue lashing." Setress said, trying to be coy with her double meaning.

"_Was that a joke?_" Kre asked, annoyed and clearly unimpressed.

"Guess not."

"_Can you please not do that, I have a massive headache right now._"

"Sorry, Kre, I was just-" he held up his hand again, silencing her.

"_Look,_" he began after several seconds. "_There was a reason I'm calling you, and it's not just to lecture you on being the bigger Sith. I wanted to tell you that I'll be arriving on Onderon at the end of this cycle. Do not tell anyone, is that understood?_"

"Yes, master." She said. In truth, she could barely contain her excitement. It would be the first time seeing she'd seen him in the flesh since she'd stormed out of the Temple, it was an overdue reunion.

"_Now, there is one more thing._" The Emperor said. "_'Ribbed for her pleasure' or the ones with the warming lubricant?_"

"I'm sorry, are we really talking about condoms right now?" Setress asked.

"_Well, would you prefer I get there and not have any? I can't exactly pop off at the corner store and buy some on Onderon, you know? I have this tendency of sticking out._"

"You do have a point, it's just a little strange that we're talking about our sex life right now. Especially considering this," she motioned to the growing bulge that was her illegitimate child.

"_Another discussion for another time, my apprentice._ _Now, go send Merolomi back here so I can chew her out._"

"Master, before I go, I need to tell you-"

"_I know, Setress, I know. We'll talk more when Onderon flies the Imperial flag. For now, though, I need to confer with my other apprentice._"

"As you wish my love- er, lord." Setress quickly departed, ushering Merolomi in behind her. She decided to go outside to clear her head for what was no doubt to come. A strange sound, like a grunting or a moaning, caught her attention. Concerned, Setess decided to investigate the sound. Opening the door to what might have been a janitorial closet, Setress discovered the source much to her embarrassment.

Quickly, she slammed the door, and tried to pretend she didn't just stumble on Steela and some guy in the famous (and personal favorite) sixty-nine position.

"Definitely did not need to see that." She said softly. Still, it did force some things to the forefront of her mind. How was she going to deal with her own situations? She still hadn't decided what she was going to do with her child, or if she was even going to see the pregnancy through. The Jedi wouldn't be happy about an abortion, but she had no idea how Kre would tolerate the idea of her giving birth to another man's child. Another man who did everything in his power to break her.

The other issue was how she was going to live the life she was being called upon to live when she was suffering from a disease that could turn even a mild cold into a life-threatening illness. In the field, it would be all too easy to get a cut, and not be able to treat it. Not to mention the fact that it would only take one slip up could result in her accidently infecting Kre. So to could anyone else be infected, if they had the misfortune of getting even a drop of her blood or saliva in any one of a number of places.

Setress slumped down in a corner with a sigh. One of the rebels offered her a glass of water and a smile.

"Thank you," she said taking the cup. Sipping on the ice cold liquid helped to calm her down, and refocus her mind on the present. The Emperor's arrival would ultimately mean that the conflict here on Onderon would become to a very sudden end, as whichever side he chose would become almost indestructible. Keeping his presence a secret, however, would be almost impossible. Kre was right, he did stand out. Personally, Setress felt it was a bit of a desire to be seen and known on his part.

Exposing his involvement, and it would be exposed when Onderon joined the Empire even if somehow Kre went undetected, could cause the Jedi and Republic to close ranks. If the Empire was viewed as being a detriment to the future of the Republic, they might even consider forming a truce with the Separatists to attack him, and he could not survive a war on two fronts like that. Everyone knew the Senate was growing suspicious, and even hostile, towards the Empire because of the number of formally Republic systems that had joined them.

Merolomi walked out of the closet with a barely contained smile on her face. "Gather everyone here, I have news from the Empire that I think they'll want to hear." The twi'lek said to one of the rebels. He nodded and ran off to gather them all.

"This little tryst will some come to an end, Setress." Merolomi whispered to the togruta. "The Emperor has set in motion a plan that will secure Onderon for the Empire, no matter which side wins."

"I know." Setress said, confused by what her rival was getting at. Hadn't sending Merolomi here been that plan all along?

"Oh, so the Emperor told you about all the men he's landing on the planet?" Merolomi asked.

"No, he neglected to mention that part." _So, he's not telling her everything, either._

"What's the big surprise?" Steela asked. Her, Lux, and several others came from the small hall. Steela, for her part, sounded rather annoyed to have been disturbed from whatever she was doing.

"I've informed the Emperor of your plan to free King Dendup, he approves of your strategy."

"And that helps us how?" Lux asked, clearly very annoyed.

"He is beginning an operation to land ten thousand men on Onderon." Merolomi clarified. "Starting tonight. Once the King is freed, the Emperor and Dendup can discuss further terms of an official alliance between Onderon and the Empire."

"'Alliance' is just a fancy word for subjugation when it comes to dealings with the Empire."

"Lux, calm down." Setress said. "The systems that have joined the Empire did so out of their own desires, not through manipulation or coercion."

"What about all the mirialans that were relocated to Dromund Kaas and other Imperial-controlled worlds without ever having asked to be put there? Maybe they would have liked to have been returned to the confederacy, or to the Republic?"

"Several were," Merolomi started. "a few thousand in total. It was actually a fairly large chunk of the surviving populace. However, many systems were wary of allowing the mirialans onto their worlds for a variety of reasons. The Imperials in charge of relocating and resettling the survivors did their best to try and keep families together, so they did pretty well considering."

"Uh huh." Lux remained to be convinced, but quieted down none the less.

"So, all we have to do is free the King, and then things will really heat up." Saw said. There was a light in his eyes, like he was excited for the battle that was coming. "We should move to free King Dendup soon."

"We need a plan, first." Steela said. "Or we'll get cut down before we get within a hundred meters of the King."

"Steela!" One of the scouts yelled, running into their little hide out. "The merchants have been talking, they're going to execute King Dendup tomorrow."

"Then we can't afford to wait any longer." Saw said, throwing on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Steela asked.

"Trust me," was all Saw said. He put his hood up, and left.

"Follow him," Steela ordered the scout. She nodded her head, and took off after Saw.

"Why can't you just let him go?" Setress asked.

"Because," Steela said, turning away from Setress. "He's my brother."

_1730 hours (Onderonian insurgency plus eight days, thirteen and a half hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

Vengeance _landing site._

Kre sat in the quiet darkness of the cockpit of his personal interceptor. Darkness had settled over Onderon, and only the faintest rays of moonlight managed to penetrate the frontal canopy of transparisteel. It was a warm night, bordering on being uncomfortable for the cold-adapted Pureblood. A light rain had begun in this part of the jungle surrounding the city of Iziz, and was gently tapping against the canopy.

Right now, many different things were happening, all according to his plans. Three prototype tanks were being unloaded from an unassuming shipping vessel. Each tank had Imperial-trained pilots, and was adorned with the crest of King Rash. Outside of the few people who knew of the tank's existence, no one would have any idea that the Empire had a hand in their development. Elsewhere, the ten thousand men he'd decided to commit to this operation were being unloaded from different transports, as well as his other apprentices.

Merolomi would presently be strategizing with King Rash, preparing for a likely attempt by the insurgents to rescue King Dendup. Tomorrow would be the deciding factor; he would see which group had what it took to rule Onderon. He found Rash to be the more agreeable one, but the king had little by way of imagination or strategic sense. The insurgents, meanwhile, were stubborn but made up for it in their adaptability and determination.

Everything should be lining up according to his own designs. Why, then, did Kre feel like there was a piece to this game that he wasn't seeing? It was certainly a feeling he didn't much care for. Still, there was little he could do about it beyond what he was already doing. In the morning, his selected units would be waiting within the city for his orders to either help, or hinder, the insurgent forces.

There was just one more thing he had to do tonight. The distinctive sliding sound of the ship's airlock told Kre that the time for that was now. With the slightest of twitches in his right hand, the ship came to life with a low hum. The sound of hard-soled shoes smacking against the metal deck echoed through to the cockpit. Kre stood and stretched in his black armor. His boots, each with two, long, talon-like protrusions clanked against the floor. His deep-purple cape, which flowed the floor in the back, and cascaded across his chest from shoulder to shoulder in the front, ruffled as he moved.

"Kre?" He finally heard his guest say. Taking a deep breath, he strode out to meet her.

"Setress," he said in a calm baritone. The togruta looked shocked to see him, no doubt surprised by his appearance. After the momentary shock, she ran to him, nearly knocking the towering Sith over. "That can't have felt good." He said with a laugh.

"No, no it didn't. It certainly wasn't one of my best ideas to run face first into an armored Sith." She stepped back and rubbed her likely aching nose. "There's so much I want to talk about, but now that you're here, I can't think of what to say."

"Well, we're in no rush tonight, Setress." He put an arm around her shoulders, and led her to the redone lavatory. "I had this ship practically rebuilt with you in mind."

"Oh?" She asked. Kre pressed a button, and the door slid open. The old one had been very spartan, with a small sink, a chem toilet, and a small shower. With effort, he'd managed to fit two people in the stall, but there wasn't much room left over. The new one had been expanded, for ease of use. The shower stall was expanded, and a bathtub added. He'd stocked the place with very herbs that ancient Sith Lords used in a time when a bath was a commodity, and bath salts which modern women found appealing for some reason.

For him, personally, it sounded like they were trying to pickle themselves.

"These are some fairly bright colors, and very pastel." Setress pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't much care for them, but I thought you might." Kre said. He used the Force to turn the faucet on, and add a few of the crushed herbs to it.

"Oh, are we taking a bath?" She asked.

"Not us. I figured I'd give you the opportunity to really unwind. You feel tense, in mind and body. While you're doing that, I'm going to finish the preparations."

"Preparations for what?"

"You'll see," he said. He kissed her cheek, and left her alone to soak in her own personal brine solution. Hopefully, he wouldn't be having dinner with a Setress preserved for long days on the trail. He had a feeling that she'd be a lot less fun, and a lot higher in sodium.

Thoughts of having to store his lover in a jar aside, he set about the task of setting up and finishing the dinner he had planned. Everything but the meats had been specially selected only an hour before he left, and only at the peak of ripeness. Even the fish had been hauled in from the ocean only just in time to make its way into the ship's refrigerator.

He put the nerf tenderloin, a very expensive cut to get a hold of on Dromund Kaas, in first. The meat had been soaking in special marinade he'd created in the field years ago for almost two days now. Fortunately for Kre, he and Setress were both primarily carnivores and would have little trouble finding any culinary middle-ground.

Years of existing largely on the field rations he could get while on missions had long since dulled his tolerance of spices and, well, flavor in general. Meals such as this were a very rare, and special, occurrence for him. Something that rarely happened more than once in a standard year.

Pulling out the fresh vegetables and fruits, he set about starting on the soup.

Setress took stock of everything on offer before she stepped into the tub. Inside the medicine cabinet she found all sorts of girly things. More bath salts, lotions, perfumes, even a bubble bath mixture.

"I guess he didn't want to be unprepared." She said to herself with a laugh. Still, she took out the small bottle, and ran some of it under the flowing faucet. Immediately the water became filled with the light bubbles. In so far as she could tell, it did nothing else beyond that and releasing a faint flowery smell. "I don't understand why people like this stuff." She said, scooping up some of it in her hand.

With a dismissive shrug, she gently stepped into the water, and carefully lowered herself in. Whatever Kre had stored in those jars began to have an instant effect, as a slight tingle made its way up her skin. Setress began to feel incredibly relaxed, then drowsy as the stress was washed off her. In a few minutes, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

The water had gone cold when she woke up. Stirred by the great smells coming from beneath the door, and the growling in her stomach, she drained the tub, wiped off the bubbles, and dried herself off. She was about to reach for her old clothes when she saw a new set sitting on the edge of the sink.

They looked much the same, apparently Kre had no qualms about the look she'd adopted those many months ago on Mandalore. The only real differences lay in the shoes. These were black patent leather, with no heal. Practical, especially for a woman in her condition, but still elegant.

Strangely, her old clothes seemed to be missing. Not thinking anything of it, she quickly donned her new outfit, and followed the smell out. It led her to the center of the ship, were the central holoprojector had been covered and was now pulling double duty as a dining table. The lights of the ship had been dimmed low. Several candles sat on the table in a very Imperial-style candelabra, and others were lit at other places in the center section.

"Very romantic." She said.

"I thought you might like it." Kre said from behind her. He pushed her towards the table, and sat her down. "I'd imagine you're pretty hungry right about now. I don't think there's necessarily a great deal of food sitting around an insurgent base."

"No, there's definitely not." She watched him bring in several trays and set them down. Each had a cover, but smelled amazing. There was also a selection of fruits that looked incredibly appetizing (all of them on ice to keep them cool, of course), several sauces, two bottles sticking out of an ice bucket, three different cheeses, loaves of different kinds of bread, some kind of round cake looking thing, and one big tray in the middle.

Finally he brought out two shallow bowls on small plates. Inside each was a red soup.

"I don't think you and I have every actually eaten together, so I improvised." Kre said, setting the bowels down.

"You did all of this...for me?" She asked. He nodded, and sat down across from her. Setress felt herself blushing, and her heart beeping fast. "Thank you." The meal began in silence as they drank their soup. She could taste a fine mix of the broth, vegetables, rice, and what she thought was gnort meat. For an appetizer, it was actually quite hardy.

Glancing up, she noticed that he was looking right at her. There was a strange look in his eyes, not weird, creepy, or threatening, but it was something she'd never really seen before. Sitting the spoon down, and pushing aside her empty bowl, she decided to force it out, if she couldn't find an elegant way of saying things.

"We need to talk about this, about us, about everything." She blurted out, pointing to her growing stomach.

"Alright," he said, sitting down his own spoon. "Though I'm sure you'll find it to be a much quicker, and far less painful, conversation then you think."

"I-I'm not even sure where to begin." She said. Try as she might, she couldn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. Despite his words, she still had this sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Then let me start," he said, reaching across the table and taking her hand in his. "I know you're afraid of this child, what he or she represents. You don't need to be, Setress. Whether it really is the result of what happened to you, or if by some chance its mine, I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault, what happened to you; it never was, and it never will be.

"Whatever you decide to do; keep the child and raise it, abort the pregnancy, or give it up for adoption, I'll support and stand by your decision. I'll even stand against the Jedi Council if I have to. Still, it's not a decision I can make for you, and there is very little advice or counsel I can offer beyond that."

She looked up at him, fighting the urge to cry. "So, this isn't really a big deal for you?" She asked. She meant it honestly, and was certainly not trying to antagonize him. Still, it stopped him halfway to taking a bite out of a jogan fruit. Sitting it down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Of course it is, Setress." He said solemnly. "Any way you slice it, the choice you make is going to be life-altering. I think, being as I was married once and am nine years older than you, I've simply had more time to prepare. Still, I'm not sure what will happen once that choice is made. I just know I'm in it for the long haul."

"I see." Was all she could say. Truthfully, she wanted to say more, but she simply couldn't find the words.

"This doesn't have to be a terrible thing, Setress." He said. "Whatever it is you need to talk about may be grim, but it doesn't mean that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about it. Believe it or not, facing these problems head-on is the best policy."

"What about our sex life?" She blurted out, again.

"What about our sex life?" He repeated. "We've had a dry spell. It happens."

"I mean, since I'm- well..." Kre nodded at her statement, and waited for her to continue. "I mean, it's actually dangerous for us to have sex now. If something goes wrong, you could infected, and then there's the issue of this turning into full blown AIDS. I'm just not sure I can handle this."

"No one ever is," Kre said, taking off the tops to all the dishes. A fest of lavish meats and fish lay before the two of them. He cut off a piece of the tenderloin, a slice from two of the cheeses, a piece of bread, and took one of the fish fillets. "The fact that you somehow got infected with a virus that has human in the name aside, there's not a lot we can do about it now. We'll just have to be careful, and not do anything foolish."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? Just be careful, and everything will work out?"

"No, I don't." Kre said, taking a bit of the fish fillet. "It's a matter of taking everything one step at a time. There are going to be rough waters ahead, Setress, we just need to keep our heads straight, and remember what's really important."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" She asked.

"Because I got a lot of the worrying done over the past three months." He said with a smile. I've had my share of sleepless nights worrying about the future, and more than one panic attack. I'm not about to go running off, though, just because suddenly things got hard."

"You didn't ask for this when you took me as your own." She said in a low whisper. "Why are you staying?"

"Because I'm not a coward." He said, bluntly. "Bad things happen." He sat down his fork, and looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else, Setress." She looked up at him, very aware of the sudden anxiety he was feeling. "I was raped, too." Her jaw dropped, and her own fork clattered onto the plate.

"Kre, I- I didn't- I can't- I shouldn't I- I- I-" He held up a hand, silencing her.

"You didn't know, but there it is. I never truly dealt with it, because I was never able to deal with it. In my time, there was no one I could turn to for help or support. I never got any sense of justice or closure, and filled that void with hate and vengeance. It took an exacting toll on me, and still does. There's nothing that can be done about my case, now. Especially not after I filleted him alive, but there is still a chance for you."

She couldn't imagine what kind of strength of character it took to have to hide such a wound, and still put on a confident face and walk tall. Even now, as tears began to roll down his cheeks, he still spoke with an unwavering voice. She, on the other hand, was sobbing and wailing uncontrollably.

"I'm ruining this lavish meal you made for me." She said with a small chuckle.

"Then eat it before it turns into a soup with a broth d'Setress." Kre said with a smile. She smiled back, and did as she was told.

The rest of the meal took place in a content quiet. When the meat was gone, the fish nothing but small bones, and bread reduced to crumbs, Kre popped the cork on one of the bottles.

"You know I can't have alcohol, right?" Setress asked as he filled two glasses.

"I know," he began. "This isn't champagne, it's sparkling cider." He put the bottle back, and handed her the glass.

"Oh, in that case," she pushed the glass aside, and grabbed the bottle. "Bottoms up." She tipped the bottle back, and began to chug the carbonated liquid. There was a tickling feeling in the back of her throat. Before she could swallow it all, she coughed several times, spilling the contents of the bottle all over her face and shirt. Kre, devoid of any sympathy, started laughing uncontrollably.

"Good job." He said with a smirk.

"Not funny." She said, fully aware that this accident made her look like a fool. "This was a nice outfit you got me, and went and ruined it."

"Relax, Setress, it's not ruined. We'll just need to-" there was a bright flash outside, and the air was permeated with a strange smell. Kre ran to the cockpit, and looked outside.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Get the seals hatched, now!" He yelled. She hurried to the back of the ship, and raised the ramp. "Damnit! they hit us!" He flipped several switches as the _Vengeance _raised into the air. "This is Emperor Kre to all Imperial forces, get back on your transports, and get airborne!" He looked back, and saw Setress standing there. "Get strapped in, now!" He shouted. She scrambled into the seat next to his, and buckled herself in.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to what looked like a flare firing into the night sky.

"Don't look at it!" Kre's hand shot over her eyes. Warning sirens started to blare throughout the ship. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Emperor Kre. My haul has been compromised, we're going down. I say again, our hull has been compromised, we are going down."

He moved his hand away, letting her see. They'd made it high into the sky, but there looked to be a fire on the left wing of the ship.

"What hit us? What's going on?" Setress asked.

"The Separatists hit us with white phosphorous; it's melted through the hull." He turned and looked at her very seriously. "We're going to have to bail out." Tearing off a piece of his cape, he tied the controls into place, and hurried to the back of the ship. Setress followed close behind, confused and afraid. She'd never heard of white phosphorous before, but it burned hot enough to melt through the shielding of his ship. What chance did they stand on foot?

The ramp lowered and the back air lock opened. The ship was wobbling as it's stabilizers began to fail. "Jump!" He said, shouting to be heard over the rushing wind. Setress tried, but her legs froze. Beneath her, the whole jungle was ablaze. Not willing to wait a second later, he grabbed her, and jumped from the fiery ship. The two fell fast through the air. At the last second, Kre stuck his hand out, and used the Force to slow them down.

"Run!" He ordered. The two of them took off through the jungle, towards Iziz. Another mortar screeched through the air, right above them. It went off with a blinding white light. Kre grabbed Setress, and threw her to the ground. The phosphorous landed all around them, setting everything it touched on fire. Looking up, she saw Kre with his arms outstretched. The blazing light of the chemical agent cast a harsh shadow of the Emperor across her.

It was only through his quick thinking, and strength in the Force, that they weren't being incinerated like everything else in the jungle. They were close now to the city, only about a dozen meters or so. When the phosphorous finally finished falling back down to the earth, the two of them got up, and sprinted the rest of the distance. The wall was their final challenge. It looked to high for Setress to jump on her own. Kre might have been able to clear it, but not if he was carrying her.

He raised his cybernetic arm, wrapping the other around her waist. The fingers on his cybernetic hand locked in a hook-like shape, and the hand itself launched into the air. Finding solid purchase, the rappelling system in the arm activated, hauling them both into the air, and up to the top of the wall, in a matter of seconds. Several more mortars were shot over their heads, out into the jungle. The whole thing glowed with a more intense light than anything she'd ever seen. The two of them, however, were safe.

She threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"I love you." She said, burying her face in his neck.

"I love you, too." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed her back, and surveyed the area. "This isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"There was no reason for them to do what they did. The insurgents are all in the city, in so far as anyone knows, and there's nothing to be gained by burning the jungle." Kre said, gesturing to the burning jungle.

"You think King Rash turned on you?" Setress asked.

"Rash can't make decisions on his own. The Separatists ordered this- this horror." His hands clenched in tight fists. "This is Emperor Kre to all Imperial Forces. Make your way to the city, King Rash will pay for this." Setress took his hand, and squeezed it. Spotting the guard house, she pulled him in.

Inside the secluded area, the two were free from all their concerns and dangers, at least for a few hours. Setress pulled off the stained and sticky shirt, leaving her torso bare.

"What are you doing, Setress?" Kre asked. She walked up to him, kissing him. Offering him a smile, she moved down to his neck, the only other part of exposed skin. Catching on, Kre removed his cape, and started to remove his armor. Setress pulled off her shoes and pants, leaving her almost naked.

"I don't want to just have sex," Setress started. "I want to make love." Kre smiled, and walked up to her. Gently, he pushed her onto her back.


	51. Operation Redfall

_For those of you who may not know, Hasbro and the show's lead creator are in a disagreement over whether or not this season will be last season. That said, I've come to the conclusion that this story is starting to drag on. After 51 chapters, I feel it's time to start bringing it on home. There will be a few more yet, but no more then nine._

_0200 hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus nine days, twenty hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Abandoned Factory in the Manufacturing District._

Setress watched silently as Kre hit the one thousand pull-up mark, and showed no signs of slowing down. There was a wretched scowl on his face, twisted in anger. Things had only gotten worse since the guard tower. She thought she was ready to have sex for the first time since she was raped, and did well in the beginning. The fore play was fantastic, better then what she remembered. When it had come time to return the favor, though, she'd begun to panic.

When he'd moved to penetrate her, she had an all out panic attack. Despite conscious thought, she'd struck out at him as though he were her attacker. Sharp nails and a powerful swing, bolstered by the Force, nearly tore his throat out. Bad enough, as it was, it was mild compared to what they'd learned after breaking into the city. Thousands of his men had been caught off-guard when the Onderonians began firing off their new weapon, and had subsequently been incinerated alive.

The survivors managed to make their way to the city, but were immediately captured. Several were set to be executed with King Dendup, Saw Gerrera, Steela Gerrera, Lux, and Merolomi. In the brief time that she'd been gone to meet Kre, King Rash had somehow managed to capture and dismantle the entire insurgency. What's worse, the usurper King had the full support of the people.

Kre and his Imperials had been officially blamed for the attacks, which had occurred in other towns across the planet. Thousands of civilians had been killed in the campaign. The ire of every Onderonian citizen was now directed towards the Emperor and his forces.

"So, what's the plan?" Setress asked. Kre ignored the question, in fact he ignored her altogether. "I know you're mad, but it whatever your planning, I'd be a lot more helpful if I was actually told the details." Still he ignored her. "Look, what happened to your men wasn't my fault, so stop taking it out on me!" Again, nothing. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to have a look around." Slinking out of a busted window, and into the shadows of night, Setress was finally alone. Or was she?

She could feel this presence, cold and strange around her. Carefully, she activated the stealth field generator on her belt, fading into the rusted buildings and neglected streets as little more than a blur. The feeling grew more intense after she did that, though. Now she felt like she was being watched very closely. The only thing Setress could think to do was to remain perfectly still, and hope that whatever it was moved on.

Only it didn't. She could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest, as she considered her options. She didn't know what it was that was watching her, or where they were. If she remained still, she was a stationary target, and that meant an easy target. If she moved, whatever was watching her might start shooting just to be sure.

"Boo!" An ethereal voice shouted only millimeters from her ear. Setress jumped in surprise, and let out a sharp yelp. The ethereal voice started laughing hysterically. Setress turned around, angered by the joke. A ghostly twi'lek was laughing merrily at poor Setress' expense.

"Oh, it's you." The togruta said. "Ana'laya, right?"

"Indeed," Ana said.

"What do you want?" Setress made sure to keep some distance away from the long-dead twi'lek, remembering what happened to Barriss.

"The same thing I've always wanted, a chance to redeem myself for what I've done to your master."

"The time when you cheated on him, or the time when you tried to kill him?" Setress asked snidely.

"Both." Ana said with an equal amount of attitude.

"You'll understand if I'm a bit suspicious about your sincerity. You didn't exactly help your cause when you allowed Barriss to try and kill him."

"Says the girl who almost tore his throat out. You know, if he hadn't been so quick on the draw, he would have bled out." Setress had to admit, the spirit knew her stuff. "And yet, you still can't figure out why he won't speak to you. Truly, it is quite the mystery."

"Oh, that sarcasm, that is great. Look, I'm sure he knows what happened was an accident. A bad accident, yes, but still an accident. I really don't see why he's being such a tool about it."

"Of course he knows it was an accident, Setress. Let me ask you, though, did you ever apologize for it?" The question struck Stress like a slap to the face. "Uh huh, that's what I thought. After he went and opened up about his darkest secret to you."

"How do you know about that?" Setress asked, shocked.

"I've been keeping tabs on the two of you for some time, though I've been too weak to take cohesive form until recently. You know, he never even told me, not once." Ana said.

"Yet, you don't seemed very surprised about the revelation." Setress was quick to point out.

"It is only a revelation to yourself, young one. I found out through- other channels."

"Kre told me he never told anyone, so then how could you have found out from anyone but Kre?" Setress asked, starting to grow sick in her stomach. She hoped that the obvious answer wasn't the one the specter was going to give.

"Let's just say some mistakes can spiral wildly out of control. My time is growing short, and I'll lose the ability to maintain this form soon. Before I leave, I have one last piece of advice; time isn't as eternal as you think it is. Your time with Kre will come to an end sooner than you think. If you make the same mistakes we did, it'll end that much sooner. For the good of the Empire, you two will need to be far more open then he and I were. Oh, and avoid associating yourself with beetles. He has a thing about beetles." Ana's form faded away, the loss of her bright blue form leaving the shadows that much darker.

Setress was about to make her way back to their little hideout when she heard some chattering coming from the end of the alley. She crept towards it as quietly as she could to listen in on the conversation.

"You think it's true?" One man asked another.

"Yeah, I do. I saw this really fancy transport land yesterday, and there are a lot more droid patrols out now. It has to be Count Dooku." The other said.

"Dooku..." Setress whispered into the darkness.

"I guess Count Dooku wants to make sure everything goes right this time. Still, I'm a bit worried." The first man said. "I mean, what do you think the Empire will do if we execute a Sith? This rebellion could very quickly turn into all out war if the Emperor receives a head from the Onderonian people."

"I wouldn't worry about that." The second said, trying to assuage his partner. "To do that, the Empire will have to admit to supporting the insurgency."

"Something tells me that the Emperor wouldn't even hesitate just to open up another front to the war. He seems to be all about conquest and war." Setress decided to let the implied insult slide, mostly because the man was right.

"Your forgetting that our forces took down that interceptor," the second man started. "The same kind of interceptor that the Emperor used on Aargonar."

"Wait, you really think the Emperor is here?" The first asked.

"Here and dead, or dying out in the wilds. Probably have been less painful to have died in the crash. Now come on, let's go get a drink."

"I should get back to Kre." She whispered to herself. Slinking back through the shadows, she made good time to their make shift hideout. Kre was hunched over a desk, working on something (though she couldn't see what), not even acknowledging her return. "My lord, I have important news!" Setress said.

"Count Dooku is here, and will be in perfect striking range?" Kre asked.

"Yeah, how did you- never mind, it's not important." Setress said, walking up to him. "We can strike a massive blow to the Separatists, my lord! Just think about it, we might even be able to break the Separatist movement, clearing the way for your conquest of the galaxy!"

"We'll do no such thing." Kre said flatly.

"What?" Setress' jaw went slack. "Why not?"

"Because," he said, calm as ever, "When I kill Dooku, I'm going to make sure the whole galaxy sees it. I'm going to break him in front of everyone, not just physically, but mentally, too. I'll not kill him here, oh no, I'm going to beat him here. Wound him. Humiliate him. Then, I'm going to hunt him across the galaxy, take away anything and everything he cares about, or ever has."

"Oh? Sounds like you've already got a plan in mind." She said.

"Oh yes," He said, turning to her with a sneer. "You see, my love, I'm going to bur Serenno to the ground. Imagine it, being hunted all over the galaxy, bested by every turn, watching his power base crumble, and then, for the grand finale, he'll get to watch his home planet burn. The cities of his child hood? Reduced to ash. The great buildings of power and policy? Wrecked and ruined, no more than rubble. His family, his friends, even his distant relatives, all incinerated."

"Sounds like genocide." Setress said dismissively. "What makes you think he'd even care?"

"Because he's proud. Killing his pride will be my greatest accomplishment over him; taking everything that was his. Then I will call him, to Khar Delba, where Naga Sadow defeated Ludo Kresh. It will be there, in the ruins of Sadows Citadel, that I will take his head, and mount his skull to my throne."

"This is macabre, and I'm not sure I like it. You're talking about killing worlds, committing mass genocide, and plastering remains to your throne like trophies."

"Why shouldn't I?!" Kre spat. "The Republic and the Jedi went to great lengths to destroy everything related to the Empire, and to the Sith. The Rule of Two did nothing to preserve the old ways, the old traditions. They destroyed them! So why, Setress," he stood and hunched over, so as to look her in the eyes, "tell me why I shouldn't fight back with the same malice, the same ferocity?"

"Because it's not who you are. It's not what your Empire is about. It's not what your Sith Order is about." She said, staring right back into his eyes. "You told me that anger could be as much an enemy of a Sith as an ally. You told me that the Empire of old, with its lack of compassion and xenophobic ways, was wrong. You told me that the greatest emotion a Sith could have to fuel their power was love. That's why you shouldn't."

"Oh please, Setress, I can still love." He said, waving her off.

"When the Separatists released their plague on Mirial, you stayed. You stayed to save lives. You saw what they did, and knew it was wrong, you hated them for it. Now you're telling me you want to do the exact same thing. If you're willing to kill a planet, and everything on it, just to hurt one person, then you're no different than him. If that really is your plan, then I want no part of it."

He'd come alive for these past few moments, full of burning passion and fiery rage, but her words seemed to have snuffed it all out. His eyes looked duller, the bags beneath larger, his cheeks seeming to sag. Kre slumped back down into his chair, and turned from her.

"Here," he said, holding out a bowl for her. "It's not particularly tasty, but it's warm, and it'll keep you going." Setress took the bowl, spooning some of the thick concoction into her mouth. It tasted like cardboard and water, but it did perk her up. The pair sat there in silence for several minutes, quietly eating. The tension still hung thick, like the morning fog in New Kaas City, almost suffocating.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Setress asked, as much to break the tension as anything.

"Tired of what?"

"All of it; war, chaos, power struggles, espionage and subterfuge. Do you ever just want to give it up? I mean, look at you, you're starting to look like your twenty years older then you should be. You're stuck in a time that isn't yours, with a task that would give the entire Council pause, and you came out in the middle of a massive war between two factions that would frankly like to see you destroyed. Don't you ever just want to say 'enough', and walk away?"

She waited for some kind of response. Something thought out, and philosophical to make her whole perception of the situation shift a full three-sixty. Nothing came; only the clanking of a metal spoon against a metal bowl. It didn't even look like he was thinking, like he'd just decided to blow her off.

"Back to the silent treatment?" She said with a huff. "Fine! I'm sorry I freaked out and gouged you, are you happy now!"

"No," he finally said, barely loud enough for her to hear. "I'm tired."

"Then go lie down, we have a few hours left, yet." Setress said. She put a hand on Kre's shoulder to push him a long, but he didn't budge.

"That's not what I mean. I mean I'm tired, of everything. Tired of war, and chaos, and struggle, and pain, and loss, and everything else. I am tired, Setress, of sleepless nights, and nights filled with recurring nightmares. I'm tired of seeing what we've managed to accomplish, and realizing that we've accomplished nothing. I'm tired of the few happy memories I have being dashed upon the rocks when I realize that all the hard times, all the struggles, all the sacrifice, was for nothing."

"I see." Terrible as it was, it was the only thing Setress could come up with.

"No, you don't, Setress. I am tired of all of it, and I can't ever let it go. You asked if I ever wanted to walk away? Yes, yes I do, every single moment of every single day; honestly for years now. Only, I can't. I can never give up the rage, the pain, any of it. There is no going back from this life, not for me. I'm doing all of this because I have to, not because I want to."

"Well, why can't you?" Setress asked.

"When a person has seen, experienced, and caused as much pain and destruction as I have, a life outside of that is an impossibility. A happy, fulfilling, life at any rate." He rested his hand on his head, letting out a deep sigh.

"But, I don't get it, why can't you? What's stopping you?" She asked again.

"When you go to bed, what do you do? What's your nightly ritual?" He asked in return.

"I don't know, I guess I usually brush my teeth, if I decided to wear makeup that day, I wash it off, I take my clothes off, then I snuggle up in either a blanket cocoon, or to you."

"You know what you didn't say?" He asked.

"No," she said with a shrug, "what?"

"You didn't say anything about where you put your lightsaber, how you position yourself to the exits, whether or not you lock the doors, or if you took stock of what can be turned into a weapon in a pinch."

"Of course not, why would I?" She cocked a quizzical brow at him.

"You've never had to fend off assassins in the night. You've never had to worry about your shelter crumbling down on top of you. You've never had to really worry about sudden attacks by massive waves of enemy combatants. I have, Setress. Every time I try to go to sleep, I count how many steps it is from the door to my bed. I sleep with one lightsaber under my pillow, one hidden in the bedside stand, and another in the bathroom.

"I removed everything with glass or hard ceramics so that shards can't be used against us, or impale us in the event of an attack. I check every door, if there's more than one, and every window if there are any to make sure they're all locked, three times before I get into bed. I make sure the security systems are live and functional every night before bed, and twice during. I always lay on my back so I can respond faster in the event of an emergency. I have a fully stocked medic's kit in the bottom drawer of our night stand.

"I even have a red night-lamp on so that it provides illumination, without effecting my night vision. These are all things I've learned so that I could survive, and they can't be unlearned."

"I still don't see how you couldn't simply let all that go, take off, and start a moisture farm somewhere." Setress said, finishing off the last of the, eh- stuff in her bowl.

"You can imagine that life for yourself, for us, can't you? Even if it isn't something you'd necessarily want."

"I don't know, it'd have its perks, I think." She let her mind wander to what such a simple life would be like. No doubt boring, comparatively, but there'd probably be less getting shot at by giant ships from orbit.

"Well, I can't. I can't even begin to imagine a life like that. You see, you can, because you've had a life like that. One largely devoid of the same trials I've gone through. A simple, safe, life is something I can't understand, at all. Not even a little bit, Setress. If you need more explanation, well, just look at what happened when we were having sex. That was a learned response to deal with a situation. Hopefully, I can help you learn to control it; or I'll have to wear a steel neck guard, or something."

"Heh," Setress chuckled. "That almost sounded like a joke."

"It kind of was," he said with a smile.

"So, what's our next move going to be? How are we going to get our people out of the prison, and stop the execution?" She asked. "I bet you already have something cooked up."

"Nope," he said to her utter shock. "I haven't been able to come up with a single idea. Honestly, I was hoping you had a plan."

"My?!" Setress asked. "Why would I have a plan?"

"Oh come now, Setress," Kre said. "Surely you must come up with your own ideas of how to handle things on your own from time to time."

"Well, sure, but I mean-" she started to pace back and forth, looking for the words. "I never actually think them through, since you, or Anakin, or someone else usually has their own ideas, and I just kind of fall into step with those."

"Well, here's your chance to do something different. Setress, I hereby command you to come up with a plan to get our people out of enemy custody."

"How long do I have?" This was going to be too much for her, she was sure of it. There was an entire droid army, the Onderonian militia, the citizenry, and Count Dooku between the two of them and the captured Imperial forces.

"How should I know? You're the one that's been tuned into events in Iziz. When was the execution scheduled for?"

"Uh- noon, I think."

"Then it looks like you've got about nine hours. Chop-chop." Kre turned back to his desk.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Setress asked, anxious. "Why can't you do it."

"To answer the second question; because I told you to do it. To answer the first; I'm going to be busy, uh- uhm- uh- twirling these pens." He held up two pens and began spinning them between his fingers.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Yup. I'm not always going to be there to plan the attacks. Eventually, you're going to be the only one in charge, and having to make the decisions. Consider this a trial by fire."

"Well, I suppose we should start with what we know. The executions will take place in front of the Unifar Temple, in the middle of the day. Normally, the place is pretty open with by way of cover. It's going to be crowded, however, so they're not likely to just fire randomly, or bring out heavy weapons." Setress said.

"Good, but don't assume that they won't be willing to use their heavy weapons. Especially once the shooting starts and the people flee, we also have to assume they'll have anti-riot gear on hand." Kre was quick to point out.

"Hm. We'll have to move quickly to liberate our forces, then, before we're caught in the open. Still, do you think riot gear will be an issue?"

"My helmet will protect me from gasses and pepper balls. My armor will stop non-lethal rounds from stunning me, but you'll be in much greater danger. One can of tear gas, one good shot with a taser, and you'll be left completely open, then they'll just cut you down."

"I see," Setress said, thinking. She pulled up a map of the area on her datapad, and sat it down on the desk. "What about this then; we can plant some small explosives here, here, and here," she circled several areas close to the square. "The explosions will be loud enough, and close enough, to send the people into a panic. Once the chaos starts, it'll take the droids a long time to adjust. In the panic, we can swoop in, bust our people out, and be gone before anyone knows what happened."

"Hm. That plan's no good." Kre said. "There's almost no chance that they'll have all of the survivors there, just the ones that will make a big impact. If we rescue this handful, there's nothing stopping them from just executing everyone else in the prison."

"They're just soldiers and rebels, they're expendable, and they knew the risks." Setress stated bluntly. She, at least, felt it was true. Sometimes in war, such sacrifices had to be made.

"They're loyal soldiers of the Empire, Setress, some of them veterans of more campaigns then you can even name. They deserve more respect than that, and we will not abandon them here to be shot or beheaded on their knees. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord, you're right. I apologize."

"Good. Remember, my dear apprentice; leave no one behind, even with their permission. Besides, we wouldn't be able to even hold the droids and Onderonian guard off without the help of the captured rebel and Imperial forces."

"True enough, though that's going to complicate matters." She said. "Wait, what are you eating now?"

"A banan, want one?" He held out one of the curved, yellow-peeled fruits to her.

"No thanks," she said, cautiously waving it off. "I'm a carnivore. Where did you even get those things anyway?"

"Mm, they're in a crate, over there," he said through a mouthful of fruit, and pointing to a cracked open crate at the other end of the room. "Still fresh, too. You should always carry a banan, Setress, banans are good."

"Right, well, far be it from me to question this wise piece of wisdom you literally just came up with this second, but do you mind wrapping it up? We still have a rescue to plan."

"By all means, continue." He tossed the empty peel aside, and stood beside her.

"We're going to have to find some kind of leverage against the King to get him to release everyone at once, and buy us enough time to get out of the city."

"What do we know about King Rash?" Kre asked.

"Not much, besides that he's a complete egomaniac, and obsessed with power." Setress said, thrumming her fingers against the desk.

"And he's also a complete-?" Kre waved for her to finish the sentence.

"Coward?" She answered.

"Exactly, and the best way to get a coward to do what you want is to-?"

"Threaten them?" She answered, starting to put the pieces together. "If he present a very real threat to his life, the King will do whatever we want. If we can get him in a position where his guards can't help, he'll be like putty in our hands!"

"The real question is, how do we do that?" Setress knew Kre had already answered his own question, but wanted to see what she could come up with.

"Well, going with my idea from before, we can use the explosions to create enough of a distraction to get to the King."

"The King has the support of the people, they might just move to protect him once the explosions happen." Kre was right, now that she thought about it.

"Well, we can't just stroll up to him." She said, getting frustrated. Then a flash of inspiration hit her. "Yes we can!"

"I'm sorry, what now?" Kre asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I can't, but you can. If you come up the main thoroughfare, here," she pointed to it on the map, "you can use some flashy tricks to get their attention. Then, you just have to keep them and the droids distracted enough so I can come in from behind, and grab King. I'll be stealthed, of course, but the droids might still be able to pick me up."

"Brilliant, I couldn't have come up with a better one myself." He squeezed her shoulder, and she beamed him a wide smile.

"This whole mess will soon be over, Kre, and we can get back to doing the important work."

"I certainly hope so, Setress."

"Is something wrong?"

"I have this feeling, like Onderon is just the catalyst of greater trials." Kre grimaced, and looked out the dark window. "Things are going to get rough tomorrow, Setress. We should get some rest before then." He quickly put together a cot for the two of them. Not the most comfortable things in the galaxy, but it would suffice. As the two of them settled in, Kre watched with a wry smile as Setress subtly slipped a lightsaber under her pillow.

_0400 hundreds hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus nine days, twenty two hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Field's View Apartments rooftop._

Talon looked through his view scope from several kilometers away, into the old, abandoned, building. The green IR setting sometimes distorted details, especially from this distance, but he saw enough. He'd definitely spotted the target, and was surprised to find him with Commander Tano. The two certainly seemed to be more than just friends or colleagues. Still, Raptor unit had a job to do, and Commander Tano was now a part of it.

"This is Raptor two to raptor base, come in raptor base, over." He said into the com unit in his helmet.

"_Go for Raptor base._" Came the reply.

"Target confirmed, plus one. I repeat, target confirmed, plus one; copy?" There was a long delay coming from Raptor base. They might have been bred to follow orders, but that didn't mean they always liked the orders they were given.

"_We copy, Raptor two, return to base. Operation Redfall to commence at _0600."

"Copy that, moving out." Talon stood, and slung his rifle over his shoulder. In two hours, the best wet works unit in the Republic would start the most audacious plan any of them had ever been a part of. By the end of the rotation, Emperor Kre would be dead.


	52. Tyrant's Fall

_1100 hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus 10 days, five hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Unifar Temple_

Merolomi stood in the middle of a line of King Rash's biggest enemies. They were all shackled, but the King's forces had gone all out with her. Bound at the wrists and ankles, special gloves kept her hands balled in fists, and a restrictive helmet kept her mouth shut and eyes blind. They'd even stuck a neural band on her head to try and keep her docile. Apparently, no one ever told them just how the Force worked, or that it took more than their crude setup to really subdue a Sith.

Still, even if she did manage to break loose of all the bonds, she'd never be able to get past the legions of droids, Onderonian military, and Onderonian citizenry that had amassed in the square in front of the Temple. There was something else here, too, something far more lethal than the droids. A dark presence, one she'd never felt before. It was a man, that much she knew, full of hate and beyond arrogant. He was incredibly powerful, to boot.

There were only two people that she knew of who could have fit what she was feeling. The first, and least likely, was the true master behind Separatist movement. The other, and far more likely, was Count Dooku. She vaguely recalled over hearing that it was Dooku who had taken her master's arm, and her master could kill her without breaking a sweat. That meant that they were in real trouble.

A strong, metal, hand grasped her shoulder, and pushed her forward. An electric shock to the lower spine dropper her to her knees, about the same time King Rash was talking about insuring the security of the people of Onderon.

"Ready weapons!" The King shouted. There was a buzzing sound to her left and right, but she wasn't entirely sure from what. "Any last words?" The King asked condescendingly. Suddenly, an experienced and cultured voice cried out in pain. She could smell burning flesh and fabric. So, it was Dooku, after all. Irrelevant in her current state, but at least she had a definitive answer now.

Screaming, and a loud crash quickly followed. A tremor shook through the Force, which could only mean another Force user was here, and had done something especially showy.

"You took my arm, Dooku, and now I've taken yours!"

_The Emperor!_ Merolomi thought. In that moment, his voice was sweeter and more melodious then any symphony ever composed. If he was here, then that meant two things; first, she'd soon be free and would be able to take her revenge. Second, Setress wasn't going to be far behind. Through the Force, she could feel an injured Dooku retreating from the scene. That certainly boded well for her.

"Emperor Kre," King Rash said in the snidest voice she'd ever heard, "how lovely of you to join the festivities."

"Let my people go, Rash, or suffer My wrath." The Emperor responded. King Rash scoffed at the statement.

"Oh, yes, I see you're very serious. Still, I'm the one holding all the cards here. Surrender, or your apprentice, King Dendup, and the insurgency leadership all die." Merolomi could hear the droids bringing their weapons to bear, as she was pushed forward. "I have the support of the people, and legions of droids at my command, you can't possibly win."

There was a thundering sound, another shock in the Force, and a lot of screaming coming from the square.

"See how your people scatter, Rash?" There was a spike of anxiety from the King, but he quickly mellowed.

"Your tricks might have frightened the people, but these droids do not feel fear. Unfortunately for them." Merolomi assumed the King was talking about her and the other prisoners they had in the square for public execution. "End it." The King ordered. The unmistakable sound of a lightsaber went flying over her head, followed by the clinking and clanking of several droids now little more than scrap falling to the earth.

The other droids jumped into action. Which is, of course, to say that the lumbering constructs awkwardly lumbered onto the field with their weapons at the ready.

"Stop!" The King suddenly yelled. Heavy boots trundled over to her. She was lifted to her feet, and the restricting mask, gauntlets, shackles, and neural band were removed.

"Thank you, master." She said.

"Are you alright?" Her master asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." She stated calmly. "Not all of the others were as lucky." Merolomi took in the scene around her. King Rash was being held at bay by Setress, who's crossed blades could scissor off his head in a fraction of a second. A trail of blood led back into Unifar Temple, and several bodies were piled around in a circle around a section of ruined stone in the square.

"Then I trust you're ready to get back in it?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes, my lord. I just need to get my weapon back, then I'll tear these Onderonians to pieces."

"King Rash, if you like the idea of keeping your head attached to your shoulders, I suggest you bring out the rest of my men, the insurgents, and their equipment." Emperor Kre told the frightened soverign.

"There will thousands of droids here any minute," King Rash said. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'm afraid not, your highness." An old man in a clean military uniform said.

"General Tandin, what are you doing?" King Rash hissed.

"Remembering who I am. The droid army is waiting for an order that will never come, not while the Royal Onderonian Milita controls communications. Your men and gear will be out in short order, Emperor Kre."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kre asked.

"General Tandin, your highness. I'm the leader of the Onderonian militia."

"You should have told them about your plan." Emperor Kre said, motioning to the dead militia soldiers in Yolahn square.

"An unfortunately necessary sacrifice." General Tandin square. "And one we don't have the time to properly mourn, honor, or respect. We need to get everyone geared up, and get out of the city."

"I thought you said we had time?" Saw asked. In their brief time they'd been in captivity, Merolomi had gotten to know the brash and fiery soldier fairly well. She admired his passion and drive, and he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

"Eventually, Dooku will break through the block, and all hell will come down upon us." Emperor Kre said.

"Good, bring 'em on, I say." Saw said with his characteristic bravado.

"Don't be stupid," Steela said. "If the droids move on this city, they're going to come down on us in massive numbers. We'll be caught completely in the open, and be over run in a matter of minutes."

"That's going to happen, regardless," this came from Kre. Merolomi had studied a bit of his personal history when she'd had the time. By all accounts, he was the most experienced warrior, general, and strategist on this planet. Probably in the whole galaxy, having been born and raised in conflict and battlefields, and being a part of some of the old Empire's biggest conflicts and campaigns. Part of her wondered if maybe that wasn't fate, putting him in the right place, at the right time, so he could bring that experience here.

If it was, then fate was certainly a fickle bitch.

"Why's that?" Saw asked.

"Because Dooku is going to be very angry." Merolomi said, finally contributing. "He's going to want revenge. He's probably working on something now. Honestly, I'm shocked he isn't down here trying to tear us apart."

"I think I know why," Kre said, waving a severed arm above his head. "He was shocked and confused by what happened, he just retreated to gather his strength, and figure out what happened. He's not going to be out of the game long."

"My lord? I didn't think we'd see you again." A clean-cut human, with a high and tight hair cut, said.

"Staff sergeant," Emperor Kre said with a nod. "Are you the highest-ranking officer?"

"Yes, my lord. Captain Elrought was killed during the surprise attack."

"Get everyone capable of holding their rifle geared up, Staff sergeant, I want us out of this city in the next twenty minutes. We'll have to keep the wounded here in the city, we won't be able to make the time we need if we have to carry them."

"But, my lord we can't just-" The Emperor shot the Marine a stern glare, silencing him. "Very well, my lord."

"Let's get ready to move out!" Emperor Kre shouted.

"What makes you think you're in charge?" Steela asked.

"I'm the only one that can kill Dooku." Kre said, handing Merolomi her armor and lightsaber.

"What do we do with him, master?" Setress asked. Merolomi quickly elbowed her in the gut. "I mean, my lord." Setress quickly corrected.

"Hm? Oh, um- kill him, I suppose. He's of no use to anyone anymore."

"What?" Steela and Lux said simultaneously. "You can't just execute him!" Steela protested.

"Ahsoka, you aren't seriously considering this?" Lux asked. "You're not an executioner." Setress cast a desperate glance at their master.

"You're right, I suppose it is a bit unfair," Kre held his cybernetic arm out, quickly jerking it back. King Rash was pulled forward, impaled on a shimmering silver blade. "To ask her to do it, that is." In a flash, Emperor Kre spun, and decapitated the King.

"You had no right to do that," King Dendup said, opening his mouth for the first time. "He was the sovereign ruler of Onderon. Only the Onderonian people had the right to determine his fate." Kre laughed at the old man.

"Oh please, Rash was never the true ruler of Onderon, Dooku held that title. He's been pulling the strings from day one. This system just happens to find its personal conflict embroiled in a much bigger, much older, much more devastating war. King Rash was a pawn, and I just took him out. Argue about rights and sovereignty all you want, old man, but it doesn't matter in the grand scheme of it all."

"The people of Onderon have blessed the rule of their sovereigns for thousands of years!" The dethroned king argued.

"And do you know who the first was? Freedon Nadd, a Sith Lord! He wasn't given the rule of Onderon as a gift from a higher being, he took it! By force!" Kre spat.

"Setress, is the sky getting darker?" Merolomi quietly asked her fellow apprentice.

"Yeah, it is." Setress weakly answered.

"If anything, **I **am the true sovereign of Onderon!" Kre continued. The sky grew black with thick clouds of tumultuous thunder. "I rule this Empire! **I **am the high lord of all Sith! **ME!** Kretok Nameisis!" The Emperor was lifted into the air, his arms out stretched, his eyes crackling with power. Even the lighting in the sky struck towards him, only to be curled around his body.

"All hail the Emperor!" The Imperials shouted. They held their right arms out to him, their palms flat and facing down, some of the Onderonians joined them. A different urging pulled at Setress and Merolomi. The two went down on one knee, their heads bowed.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked, confused and concerned.

"Are you with me, or against me?!" The Emperor called out to the Onderonians.

"We're with you, Emperor!" Saw shouted, without waiting for consent from the rest. Merolomi felt a sense of relief, the Empire would benefit greatly from someone with such much drive and passion. "Right?"

"We don't have much of a choice." His sister bitterly consented. The storm abruptly ended, and the Emperor fell to the earth.

"Good. Then you'd do well to do what I say, and get ready to move out! Merolomi, Ahsoka, there are things we need to attend to to prepare for the next part of the plan." The two apprentices quickly flanked him, and moved away from the eyes of others. What no one saw was that they'd moved to support and carry him. The lighting storm was great for show and bluster, and he might even have been able to take one or two people out, but it taxed him greatly to bend the laws of nature so drastically.

They carried him into an alley, and sat him down.

"Are you alright, master?" Merolomi asked.

"I am in a great deal of pain." He said, rocking in a circle. He threw up right in front of Setress, almost covering her boots in sick. "Sorry." He said.

"No problem." Setress said dismissively.

"Word of advice; while forced thunderstorms make for an impressively showy display, they take everything out of you, and hurt like hell." Their master groaned.

"Fun, though." Merolomi said. "Can you stand? We can't afford to delay much longer."

"Yeah, let's go."

_2000 hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus 10 days, 14 hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Jungle Insurgency Camp_

Setress stretched and yawned on the cot in her tent. The insurgents had been all to happy to give her one that could hold two, without so much as a second glance. Presumably, they assumed it was to accommodate her continuously advancing...condition. No one seemed to even remotely interested in the fact that Kre had been going in and out of the tent constantly. All the better for her, it meant she could be lazy and let him do all the leg work.

She'd already made her report to the Jedi, omitting a few details like the insurgents having been captured, or the full extent of Kre's involvement. Now, if Kre and Steela could only quit arguing, she might actually be able to get some rest.

"One day is too soon!" Steela shouted.

"And any more then that drastically increases our chances of getting caught with our pants down out here!" Kre shouted back. Setress rolled her eyes, this back and forth had been going on for hours now, with no end in sight.

"If we go in there without having taken the time to prepare, we'll get slaughtered!"

"You had plenty of time to prepare before, and look where that got you!"

"Whatever, I'm done with this." Setress assumed Steela stormed off, beating Kre in the only way an ordinary human could; by not playing his game.

"We move out in 36 hours!" Kre barked. "We're either going to kill or be killed." Setress heard the flap to her tent flutter back and forth a few seconds later.

"Finally got tired of the shouting match?" Setress asked, assuming it was Kre that had entered.

"Yeah, I did," came Lux's calm voice. "Those two could go at it for another few hours, I bet."

"Oh, Lux, I didn't think it was you." Setress sat up, and looked at her old friend. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to ask you a couple of questions." Lux said, sitting down next to her.

"Sure."

"I know that you and the Emperor are together, but back at the square, I saw you kneel down with that Merolomi character. Ahsoka, are you a Sith?" Lux asked. Setress smiled at him, and chuckled.

"No, Lux, I'm not a Sith. Still, I'm with Kre, so it's kind of my job to support him."

"What about with the King? You looked like you'd have been more than happy to cut his head off, and you called the Emperor 'master'." Lux was getting to be too observant for his own good.

"I just kind of lost myself in the moment, that's all." Setress said.

"I see. What about this," Lux put his hand on her growing bulge. "Is Kre the father?" Setress shut her eyes, and looked away.

"No, Lux, he isn't." She retreated back down under the blanket of the cot, trying to hide from the galaxy. "I think you should go now, Lux."

"Alright." Lux said. Setress could swear she felt a sense of relief coming from Lux, why she didn't know. What could he possibly care if the child was Kre's or not? He'd already moved on to Steela, so he certainly shouldn't feel invested in her. A dark feeling clung to this, like there was a lot more to this story that needed explaining.

"And what did he want?" Kre asked, stepping into the tent.

"Answers. Answers to worrying questions." Setress responded. "I'm afraid I might have slipped up."

"You think he's starting to catch onto something?" Kre sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"What if he connects the dots, Kre?" Setress asked, twisting to look at him. "I don't think I have it in me to kill him."

"I'm not sure it'll matter much longer." Kre said.

"What do you mean?" Kre placed his biological hand on her stomach.

"How much longer do you really think it'll be safe to have you out in the field, or to leave you in the hands of the Jedi? I'm not sure what we're going to do, but sooner or later, you're going to have to come to Dromund Kaas to stay." Kre said.

"What? Are you being serious?" Setress asked, shocked and excited.

"Very much so. This little game has gone on long enough, and we don't really have anything to show for it. Maybe it's time we stopped hiding, and just embraced this."

"Aren't you worried about what the Jedi or the Republic might do? I mean, I doubt they're going to believe that this is a new thing." She put her hand over his cybernetic one, resting on her stomach. How he managed to keep it warm was a mystery to her, one she'd like to learn for her leg.

"I don't, either. Still, there's really nothing they can do. Even if they did investigate, you haven't done anything for them to discover. Aside from lying to them a few times."

"True enough." Setress said, glancing behind him. "So, am I going to have to spend another night alone?"

"Oh, I suppose I can spare a few hours." Kre got up, and walked over to button down the tent flap. That was when time slowed down for Setress. She never even heard the shot.

_2000 hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus 10 days, 14 hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Jungle Insurgency Camp_

Lancer was set up about a half kilometer outside of the insurgent's camp. He and his spotter had been following the insurgents since they're break from the city. When they'd finally come to a stop, he and his spotter spent several more hours watching their movements, especially the Emperor's actions. The plan was taking a lot longer then they'd originally planned for, but the Emperor had finally left himself open.

"Distance to target: .458K. Wind speed: minimal. No adjustment needed." His spotter, Redtail, said. His clone brother had his face glued to the high powered mono-scope with the best weather detection soft ware suite the Republic had. Lancer leveled his rifle, looking down it's multi-function scope. He'd only have one shot, so it had to be perfect.

Lancer sighted in on the Emperor's IR signature, tracking it until he came to a stop. Lancer took a deep breath, and stroked the trigger. The Emperor dropped.

"Clean kill." Redtail said.

"Right, let's get out of here." Lancer slung the rifle over his back, and made his way back into the jungle.

_2000 hours (Onderonian Insurgency plus 10 days, 14 hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Jungle Insurgency Camp_

"No!" Setress yelled. Everything was moving in slow motion. She'd watched the Emperor, her friend and lover, fall to the floor, smoke rising from his chest. She ran over to him, confused and frightened by what had happened. Kre was gasping for air, his eyes bulging in pain. "Help!" She cried. It had only been seconds, but if felt like hours.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Setress asked, panicking. Kre grabbed her hands, and pushed them on the wound. She started to pump as he stopped breathing. Several insurgents ran into the tent, crowding around her.

"We need a medic!" One of them shouted. "The Emperor has been hit!" Yelled another. Merolomi pushed them all aside, an Imperial medic team coming in behind her.

"I need a respirator and an intubation tube, now!" The leader shouted. His subordinate handed him the items. In a flash, the medic had the tube down the Emperor's throat, and hooked up to the portable respirator. "Give me his vitals and bp."

"Blood pressure and heart rate spiking, he's about to go into cardiac arrest." The other said.

"Do we have the defibrillator?" The leader asked.

"Negative."

"Damn. Alright, one of you two Sith needs to be ready with a quick jolt when we say two, copy?" The leader said, looking between Setress and Merolomi.

"Ahsoka, what does he mean 'you two Sith'?" Lux asked.

"Not now!" She snapped. "Alright, tell me when."

"3...2...1...clear!" The medics stepped back. Setress put her hands over her heart, and gave him a powerful jolt. "Damn. 3...2...1...clear!" She did it again, again nothing. "Come one you son of a bitch, you aren't leaving us stranded here. 3...2...1...clear!" A third blast brought the Emperor up coughing and wheezing. The younger of the two medics started pushing everyone back, even dragging Setress away.

"Bollocks that hurt." Kre wheezed. "Did anyone get a bead on the shot?"

"No, my lord. Just a general guess." Merolomi said.

"Whoever it was, they weren't Separatists." Kre said, shakily rising to his feet.

"How can you be sure?" Lux asked.

"Separatists don't use living assassin's, and droids don't make those kinds of shots. A droid would have hit dead-center mass." Kre leaned against the larger of his two apprentices, pulling the tube out of his throat.

"Wait, you could sense the assassins?" Setress asked, suddenly very angry. "Then why the hell didn't you move?!"

"I could have, but then it would have hit you." Kre said, very calmly, while the medics cleaned and dressed the wound. "I knew that I had a better chance of surviving then you did. It was a risk I was willing to take, and I would do it again." Setress' heart skipped a beat.

"That's all fine and good, but what did that medic mean by two Sith, and why did he look at Ahsoka when he said it?" Lux said, stepping towards the Emperor.

"Ahsoka has been spending a lot of time on Dromund Kaas, and has learned a few things from us. It's only natural to think that the corporal assumed she was an apprentice." Kre said, with a dismissive shrug.

"Right." Steela said, assuming control of the situation. "Let's double the patrols around the camp, just to be safe. We move out in forty-eight hours."

"Thirty-six." Kre tried to correct her.

"No one takes a shot like that and just walks it off. If you were anyone else, it probably would have killed you. Forty-eight." Steela turned, and walked out of the tent.

"I'll take six." Kre quietly said to Setress, after everyone had left.

"What? Of Steela?" She asked. Kre nodded. "Why?"

"The Empire could benefit greatly from someone with that kind of inner strength and determination. Shame I'll probably have to kill her."

"I'm sorry, what?" Setress said, her jaw dropping.

"Hm? Oh, yes. She's far too great of a risk to leave around. Besides, whoever just took a shot at me wasn't a Separatists, and was too skilled to be an outraged citizen. that means that we've been betrayed." Kre buttoned the flap up, and laid down in the bed. "No matter which way you slice it, these insurgents are involved, and I doubt it's any of the grunts."

"You have got to be in a lot of pain." Setress said, helping Kre over to the cot.

"Pain is just another teacher. I'll be fine," Kre grunted as he sat down on the less-then-comfortable cot. "Really."

"Yeah, well, just take it easy for awhile; just to be sure." Setress walked over to her side, and clumsily climbed in beside him.

"Something's got you confused." Kre pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. It's something to do with Lux; he asked me if you were the father of the child. When I told him no, he seemed...relieved." Setress laid down, her mind wrapped up in the conversation she'd had with Lux.

"Well, I don't think it's any secret that he doesn't like me. I did try to kill him, remember? And that was after I threw him in a cell." Kre said, all to ready to dismiss the whole thing.

"That's what I would have thought, too. My feelings tell me there's more to it, though." Setress looked over at her injured master, feeling a similar anomaly. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm thinking my list of suspects keeps getting longer."

_2100 hours (Onderonian Insurgecny plus ten days, fifteen hours)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon_

_Insurgent Command Tent._

"The clones failed." Steela said. The hooded figure in the hologram rubbed his chin. "We aren't going to get a second chance like that again."

"_No, we won't,_" the figure said. Whoever he was, he used a voice modulator to alter his actual voice, kept his hood pulled low, and an image manipulator to distort the parts of his face that did show. "_However, we may be presented with a better one. In the heat of battle, the Emperor's defenses will be raised, but he'll be focused on the near and immediate. A sniper will have a much better chance of landing a killing blow. If he fails, one of the other members of Raptor Team should be able to quietly sneak in amidst the chaos, and deliver the final blow._"

"This all feels wrong," Lux said. The idealistic rebel sat in a darkened corner, trying to stay as detached from the situation as possible. "This isn't who we are; assassins and murderers. This certainly isn't any of you are supposed to be." He gestured to the hooded figure. "What's happened to us? Where did it all go wrong."

"Lux, I know how you feel, but this is a terrible thing we have to do." Steela said, trying to reassure her lover.

"_She's right, Bonteri. I don't like it anymore then you do, but we cannot allow the Emperor's plans to progress any further. If he and his Sith continue to grow, then this conflict will pale before the coming fire. Better we commit one murder now, to save billions, then to simply stand aside in the name of honor._"

"Besides," Steela continued, with a spark of positivity, "this is for the good of Onderon. You saw the Emperor back at the execution. If he isn't stopped now, the Separatists will merely be replaced with the Empire. If Onderon is to ever maintain it's freedom, we have to stand against him."

"Yeah, you've said that a few times." Lux groaned. "Doesn't make me feel any better. I mean, he's important to a lot of people, including Ahsoka, and he's the last of his species. Shouldn't we at least try to find another option?"

"_The Purebloods know only war. They were born into conflict, taught about battle and war from day one, and sustained by rage. There have been very few examples of any change within them; and the Emperor has proven himself to be no different. He's the typical Sith, and will never stop until he's killed._" The figure said.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Lux whispered, retreating back into the darkness.

"_I'll order Raptor Team to prepare a second strike._" The figure's hologram disappeared, returning the tent to darkness.

"Lux," Steela said, walking over to him. "I know you have doubts, but you have to be more realistic about this. There simply isn't any other way."

"How do we know that? We haven't even tried to look for one! He was willing to die for Ahsoka, and came back for all of us. That alone should tell you that he's not some blood-crazed beast!"

"No, Lux, he isn't. He's a conqueror, and Onderon is next on his list. We both want Onderon to be free, to choose which side to join, to be spared from occupying forces, and from losing our identity. The Empire would change all of that. Instead of droids; it'd be Imperial soldiers. Instead of being able to chose; the decision would be made for us. Instead of being Onderonians; we'd be Imperials."

"This still feels wrong."

"I know, Lux." Steela wrapped her arms around the down trodden young man. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does. If we don't act, then everything we've sacrificed for will be in vain. The King is with us on this, too. No one likes it, but it had to be done." Neither of them saw the third figure in the room. Cloaked in black, and trained in stealth, listening and absorbing everything she heard. Silent as the night, she snuck out of the tent, and quickly bounded through the camp to her master.

"Master, I have important news," she said as she removed her mask. "The insurgents have betrayed you, and they plan to take you down for good during the battle. The assassins were clones, and they are working with someone who, apparently, has some serious influence with the GAR."

"It is as I thought, then. Still, we can't reveal our hand too soon. We need to find out how deep this betrayal goes." Her master said. "We need to find out who all is involved."

"Steela and Bonteri for certain, though it looks like Bonteri isn't a very willing participant. The King is involved, too." The agent said.

"Well, that's about what I expected. I'm a bit shocked that the King is involved, what with him only just being freed. Still, I suppose duplicity is something of a fast-acting virus." Her master said. "Good job in bringing this to me, Merolomi."

"What should we do in the mean time, master?" Merolomi asked.

"We watch, we wait, and we plan. In two days, Dooku's head will join Rash's in decorating my throne, and the Jedi will see that they already lost a war that hasn't even begun."

"A slaughter is coming, isn't it, master?"

"Yes, apprentice, it is indeed. Let's just make sure that it's them, and not us." Emperor Kre said with a smirk.

"When we've routed the Separatists here, what do you plan to do with the insurgents?"

"There are only two options; those that know what's best will remain with, and be inducted into, the Empire. Those that stick with Steela, and have been a part of her plan, will learn that their actions have a price."

"What about the Jedi and the Republic, master?" Setress asked, stirring from her sleep.

"I don't know, yet. We need to find out who all is involved, first; just assuming the entirety of the Republic and the Order is involved would be incredibly stupid, and suicidal. Now, I don't think I'm stupid, and I tried to kill myself once already." Kre said.

"Wait, what?" Setress asked. The Emperor looked like a nuna caught in a speeder's head lamps.

"Uh, nothing. I was just muttering to myself, go back to bed."

"This sounds like a personal conversation," Merolomi said, slowly backing out of the tent. "I'll just leave you two to it, and go and do something else." She quickly dashed out, and ran straight into Saw.

"Whoa, easy there," he said. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She took a step back, and examined the human. It was Merolomi's hope that she could use the Force to determine if he was one of the conspirators. She couldn't feel anything, but that didn't mean that he wasn't with them.

"What?" Saw asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah, here." Merolomi ran her hand over her whole face, earning a chuckle from Saw.

"Very funny," he droned. "Is the Emperor in his tent?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I get the feeling him and Setress are having a pretty heavy talk, and they probably don't want to be disturbed."

"Oh, I see." He looked disappointed.

"Don't look so down," she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him towards her. "I'm sure you and I can find a way to pass the time, or at least the night."

"Uh, I'm not really- what are you- um...I'm confused." Saw stammered.

"By the Force, you are thick. Just come with me." She drug him through the camp, and into her tent. "Lose the shirt."

"What are you talking about?" Merolomi grabbed hold of his shirt, and ripped it off. "I'm still confused." She pushed him down onto her cot, climbing on top of him.

"Starting to catch on yet? Oh! I think you're definitely catching on." She started to grind against him, trying not to laugh as his face turned completely red. "I take it you don't have a lot of experience with sex?"

"N-no." Saw started to shift and fidget. Merolomi clamped down on his waist with her legs.

"Easy there, stud. Don't waste your energy before the fun's even started."

"C-can I touch you?" Saw asked. Merolomi pulled her robe off, laughing as Saw's face turned redder then anything she'd ever seen, and his eyes bulged out.

"You're going to be inside me, I think it'd be alright if you touched me." He hesitantly grabbed her breasts, more like a fourteen year old seeing them for the first time then a battle-hardened insurgent. "This is going to be interesting."

_2105 hours _

"So, run this by me again, you tried to kill yourself?" Setress asked. "When was this?"

"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away." Kre said, trying his best to force an end to the conversation. "You should really go back to bed."

"I find this to be a little more pertinent of an issue, then getting a good night's sleep."

"I don't see why, it happened thousands of years ago. Seriously, can't you just let this one go, we do have more immediate concerns, after all." Kre grabbed his helmet, and popped open the casing. There was nothing wrong with it, he just hoped that looking busy might persuade her to drop the subject.

"No, we really don't. I want to know what could have driven you, of all people, to that point of despair and desperation. I mean, even after I got raped, I never wanted to kill myself. I didn't even want to die. I just can't see you thinking like that."

"Well, technically, it wasn't so much trying to commit suicide, as giving other people the opportunity to do the job for me." kre said.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you familiar with the concept of suicide by cop?" He asked.

"Yes." Setress answered.

"Same idea, except there are no cops. Just a heavily fortified, extremely well-guarded, highly equipped Sith base; which housed a Sith Lord who hated me almost as much as I hated him. Also, I only had a robe and boots on, and was carrying just my lightsaber. I had it in my head that maybe I'd get lucky, kill him, and then I'd die on the way out." Kre buried himself in the wiring and linings of his helmet, not even glancing at Setress.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," she said. "Except it still doesn't tell me why you ever got to that state."

"No, I suppose not." Kre said dismissively.

"Kre, tell me, please." Setress begged. "I need to know."

"No, you don't. It happened long before you were even born, long before the Russan Reformations, before a lot of things. It's not relevant anymore, that whole universe is long gone."

"Maybe out there, but you're a part of it. It might have happened over three and a half thousand years ago chronologically, but how long has it been for you?" She asked, trying to catch his eyes.

"Long enough."

"Clearly not, not if you're still trying to hide it from me. Kre, whatever it was, you could reach that point again. I need to know so I can help you if you do."

"No."

"I tell you everything, Kre. Please don't shut me out, not when it's important. Not here, not now." She had a hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting, it wasn't working.

"Drop it." He growled. Kre was starting to get very angry.

"Kre," she said.

His vision started to turn white around the edges.

"Please," she continued.

He started to breather harder.

"I need to know."

He started to shake as his blood pressure sky rocketed.

"Tell me." She whispered. That was the last straw.

"Alright!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, shooting up from his seat. "I did it because I'd just found out my wife had been fucking the guy who cornered me in a shower and raped me, and she'd been doing it for two fucking years! Are you happy now?" He stormed out, nearly bringing the tent down on top of them.

Kre didn't see the fear in Setress eyes, or see her pick up the helmet. The helmet, made out of a beskar alloy, and nearly unbreakable, had been crushed.

"I'm sorry." Setress whispered.

Kre stormed through the camp, passing by a tent filled with screams and moans of pleasure and ecstasy, and into the jungle. It wasn't long before wound in his chest began to ache and burn, and he was hit with a sudden coughing attack. Wheezing and gagging, he slumped down against an ancient-looking tree.

"You've really gone and done it this time, haven't you?" He asked himself. "Couldn't just sit down and have a calm conversation, that'd just be too easy. No, you have to go and get in a fuss, and now look at you." He looked around at his surroundings, and realized he was completely lost. "Don't know where you are, can barely breathe," he took a deep, gasping breath, "and worst of all, you made her cry. Some man you turned out to be, eh?"

"Still beating yourself up?" He heard a voice both familiar, and impossible, ask. "I thought I taught you better than that?" Kre crawled around the tree on his hands and knees, and stared face to face with a ghost.

"M-master," He wheezed. "Come to finish the job you started and failed on Korriban, have you?"

"No," Malgus said. "I came to give you a warning. Though, I can't say I expected to find you like this. Alone, in the jungle, half dead."

"Half alive, thank you very much. Sounds cheerier that way." Kre stumbled to his feet, damned if he was going to let his treacherous master see him stuck on his knees. "What's this warning you wanted to give me?"

"Darkness is coming." Malgus said.

"'Darkness is coming'? What does that mean?" Kre asked.

"Utter and total darkness. A void that consumes voids. A wound in the fabric of the universe itself, spreading and consuming."

"What are you on about? A wound in the universe? How do you wound a universe? It's not even alive, or a quantifiable thing." Kre leaned up against the tree again to support himself.

"And yet, it can be bleed and broken, with simple acts."

"Like what?"

"Like taking something from where it belongs, and throwing it to where it shouldn't be." Malgus said. The long-dead ghost's cryptic messages were starting to annoy Kre.

"Taking something from- what do you mean?" Kre asked, aggravated. Malgus dipped his head, raised his brows, and looked right at Kre. "What, you mean me?" Malgus nodded. "How could I have wounded the universe?"

"You were taken from your time, and cast far into the future. I don't think you were the first, but there were so many life forms on your ship, and you've caused such drastic changes in such a short time. The universe simply can't heal itself. The spot you jumped in from created a tear, and it's spreading. Already, several systems have been consumed, removed from existence in the past, present, and future."

"I haven't noticed anything like that, and I certainly haven't heard of any systems going missing." Kre said.

"No, you wouldn't have, because they were erased from the very fabric to time. When the tear consumed them, they never existed."

"I'm having a hard time believing this story, Malgus."

"The tear first opened at the exact spot your ship came out of hyperspace. Tell me, where was that? What system?" Malgus asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one, it was in the-" Kre stopped, his mouth wide open. Suddenly, he realized, he couldn't remember. Not the coordinates in the nav computer, its location on the star chart, or even the system's name.

"Darkness is coming, apprentice. Do not forget." Malgus' blue image began to fade, and swiftly disappeared. Within seconds, Kre began what his old master had told him.

"No!" Kre shouted. He grabbed a twig, and hurriedly began to scratch everything he could remember in the dirt. After a few minutes, he stood up, and looked around. "Oh, man, I must have been talking to myself." He said. Looking down, he stared at a message that had been scribbled in the dirt. It was mostly illegible, the wind having apparently blown most of it away.

"'Darkness is coming'?" He asked, those being the only three words he could still make out. "Weird, I wonder what that means? Come to think of it, how did I get here?" The memory of his fiery and angry explosion came back to him. "Oh, right." He grumbled. "Stupid me." He started to shuffle back to the camp when he heard, the sound of engines rumbling towards him. Several droid transport ships soared overhead, dropping destroyers and super battle droids in the jungle.

Acting fast, he used the Force to launch the destroyers high into the air before they could activate their shields.

"Target identified; high-priority." One of the heavies said. "Eliminate Emperor Kre." The droids leveled their weapons, preparing to fire.

"Before you do that, I'd like to point out that you have me surrounded-"

"We do not accept your surrender." The droids interrupted.

"Who said I was surrendering?" Kre sneered. "And you should really learn to let people finish speaking." Kre focused on the droids surrounding him, counting seven, easy enough. He focused a small amount of the Force into a single, compact, point. With a whim, he exploded that point out, slamming the droids into trees, into pieces, and into the sky. "Case in point." Several more droid transports flew over him, heading deeper into the jungle, towards the insurgent's camp.

He ran, fast as he could, back to the camp. How long had he been out here for? It had certainly gotten darker, and colder. Not that it ever really got cold enough for his liking in the jungle, but there was a noticeable difference in the night air. He had to guess that it was getting close to midnight on the planet, which meant that most of the camp would likely be asleep; the perfect targets for an ambush.

Chances were good that the droids wouldn't try to land directly on the camp itself, the sound of their engines, and their lights would send the camp into full alert. The safer bet would be to break off, and land in separate parts of the jungle, some distance away. That way, their targets wouldn't be expecting the sudden attack. The sentries would be a little more alert, but more alert for enemies in the sky, not down below on the ground.

This all assumed, of course, that the droids were using strategy, which Kre had yet to see any real evidence of. If, on the off chance, they were though, that meant he had time. It was doubtful they used their lumbering battle droids and destroyers; their commando units could move much quieter through the jungle.

In the distance, he could see the faint lights of the camps fires and dim lamps. He couldn't smell smoke, burning flesh, or hear the sounds of blasters and screams, which was a good sign. It meant that the camp wasn't being shot up- yet. He stopped just on the edge, shrouded by the foliage. Something wasn't right. He could sense the energy coming from the droids, they were very close, but they weren't moving. There was something else, too, something that didn't want to be noticed.

"Dooku." Kre growled. Kre watched, and waited. After fifteen minutes, the droids hadn't acted. Something curious did happen, however. He watched one of the insurgents walk into the jungle, right towards where Dooku was hiding, disappear for a few minutes, then come back safe and unharmed. Even more curious was when he went straight for Steela, and whispered something to her.

The Emperor got the sinking feeling that Steela wasn't going to wait to try and trap him at the battle. She'd brought the battle to him. Reeling at the chance to ambush the ambush, Kre went to activate his com, and remembered that he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Great," he grumbled. He reached out with the Force, at first to Setress. Thinking better of it, he decided to contact Merolomi instead. She responded immediately, more with instinct then conscious thought. The Imperials, including his two apprentices, had been captured and detained. The insurgents were just putting on a show to lure him in. Clever.

_2400 hours_

Setress watched from the cage she'd been thrown in as the four insurgents around the camp fire were lifted into the air, their necks snapped, and their bodies dropped. The droids rushed in as the remaining insurgents took arms. A glimmering streak of silver cut through the night, impaling three more Onderonians before being pulled back into the canopy. Branches flew in from every direction, spun around, thrown hither and yawn, creating a great panic, and even knocking a few of the remaining Onderonians on their asses.

The streak of sliver shone through the air again, taking out two droids before withdrawing. She knew there was only one person on the planet who could perform the feats of Force strength that she was witnessing, and that meant that the traitors' ambush was failing.

A single blaster shot rang out amidst the cries of pain and confusion. A single blaster shot that found its mark in the back of a bound Imperial's head.

"That's enough." Steela called out, holding the still smoking weapon. Setress felt a searing anger looking at the woman for what she'd done, and she could feel similar reactions from Merolomi and the other Imperials. Even worse was the hate and rage coming from her hidden master.

"Steela, what have you done?" Lux asked, disbelievingly. "He was an unarmed prisoner."

"I don't have time for ideals right now, Lux." Steela said.

"I have to agree with Bonteri on this one," Saw said, steeping between the two. "What you did was just wrong."

"We don't have time for this!" Steela hissed. "Show yourself, Kre, or I'll execute them all one-by-one. Starting with-" Steela looked at the line of prisoners, settling on Setress. "Her."

"Bad move, girl." A voice from the trees called back. Steel was lifted into the air, clutching at her throat.

"Let her go, Kre!" Lux called out. "We don't want any more bloodshed, just surrender, and we'll let the Imperials, Merolomi, and Ahsoka go."

"Did you know that Sith can use the tried and true Fore Grip on more than the throat?" Kre responded. "Observe." Steela's body started to rock violently back and forth, then her legs and pelvis began to twist. Her face contorted in pain and agony. There was a snap, crack, and pop as her spine shattered. She dropped to the ground, her legs and face facing opposite directions.

"No!" Lux cried. He and Saw both ran over to the injured Steela, panicking about what to do.

"Treachery has a price," Kre said as he stepped from the tree line. "Soon, you will all pay that price."

"No," an older, experienced, voice replied. "This is your end, 'Emperor'." Setress' jaw dropped as Dooku stepped into the light. She started to feel a tangible sense of fear building up in her.

"Ah, Count Dooku, the great pretender. Come to dazzle us with your sleight of hand and your parlor tricks?" Kre mocked.

"I am more Sith than you know, boy!"

"Then prove it; trial by combat, just you and me, winner take all." Kre raised his sword, ready to strike.

"I accept your challenge." Dooku said, raising his own weapon. The two charged at each other. Dooku was refined, poised, aristocratic, and arrogant. Kre was sure, powerful, majestic, and wild. The younger Sith's war sword made for a dazzling and visceral display, as he expertly arced it through the air. Watching it fly and dance in Kre's hands, Setress couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear at what it would feel like to fall victim to the vicious blade. By comparison, Dooku's lightsaber looked and sounded more like a toy.

Still, she wasn't about to let appearances deceive her. At one time, Dooku had been the second most skilled blade master in the Jedi Order, second only to Yoda. His unassuming weapon, and aged appearance, hid the real danger one faced when fighting the Count.

"I can sense great fear in you, boy." Dooku said through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. The two had gotten locked together, pushing against each other to gain the advantage. "You are weak." Dooku slid to the right, causing Kre to stumble forward. The Count tried to end the duel with a blow to the back, but her master was brought his own blade behind him, blocking Dooku's strike.

"You're right, I am afraid. I'm afraid because I have so much to lose than just my life." Kre stabbed straight at Dooku, who barely avoided the blow, earning himself a nasty gash on the abdomen.

"Your empathy and concern for others is what makes you weak. You will never achieve your full potential so long as you let those weaker then you drag you down." Dooku brought his blade down in a crimson arc, too fast for Setress to have been able to react, but Kre caught the blow with his sword, deflecting it to his right. Her master took the advantage, punching Dooku in his exposed gut.

"They may not be as powerful as me, but they aren't weak." Kre tried to grab Dooku, but the old Sith kicked the younger in stomach, pushing himself away. "They give me something to be afraid of losing, and do you know what that means?" He asked, taking a powerful left-ward swing Dooku only barely managed to parry.

"What?" Dooku growled. They'd gotten caught in another lock struggling against each other.

"That means they give me a reason to win!" Electricity arced up Kre's blade, onto Dooku's, and into the old man. Dooku screamed in agony and frustration. "And that's something you'll never have!" Kre brought his blade down on Dooku's shoulder, severing the Count's only remaining arm. Her master followed the move up with a vicious pommel strike to Dooku's face.

The aristocrat's nose was crushed, and several of his teeth went flying from his mouth.

"This can't be!" Dooku cried.

"You're just an angry old man, who's lived far past his time." Kre's blade bit deep into Dooku's chest. He pulled it out, and raised it up. Blood poured from the wound, but Dooku held onto his life. "And you've already cost me far too much." Another blow, this time on the other side. Still, Dooku refused to die. "I'll take your head as a trophy, to show all the galaxy, and I'll decorate the left armrest of my throne with your skull."

A wide, side-sweeping, slash severed Dooku's head from his neck. Dooku's body fell in a bloody lump of mutilated flesh. His head flew for almost two meters, landing with a thud, his eyes wide in pain and terror.

A blaster shot rang out from the jungle, the lull that Kre's and Dooku' duel brought apparently being over. Kre easily twisted, and deflected the bolt. Soon, other shots filled the night sky. They didn't seem to be of any real threat to her master, though, as he spun, twisted, and whirled his blade. The red bolts shot off in every direction, it would have been pretty to watch, where they not now threatening Setress and the Imperials.

Merolomi was the was the first to break free, she quickly and quietly went down the line, freeing the Imperials and Setress.

"Here," Merolomi said. In her hand were Setress' lightsabers. "We've had a long enough break."

"Right." Setress stood up, and activated her lightsabers. Two Onderonians ran right in front of her. "Bad move boys," she said. With two quick slashed, the Onderonians fell.

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked. He held Steela up, looking to Setress with confusion and horror evident on his face.

"You chose your side, Lux. I've chosen mine." Setress jumped at a small group of Onderonians and droids that had two Imperials pinned down behind an overturned desk. She stabbed her blades straight out from her sides, impaling two droids. Spinning in a full circle, she cut down the Onderonians and remaining droid before they could react.

Amidst the chaos of the battle, Setress noticed that not all of the Onderonians were fighting. Some, like Saw, stood back and stayed out of the battle. They were conflicted, not sure where their loyalties lay. With the division amongst the Onderonians, and Emperor Kre lending his strength to the fight, it didn't take long for the Imperial forces to gain the upper hand. The droids were all reduced to rubble, and the resistant Onderonians were subdued after only a few minutes.

The vengeful Imperials were quick to bind their prisoners in their the same restraints the Onderonians had used on them.

"We're not done yet," Kre said. "There are still clones out in the jungle, just waiting to stri-" Several rockets tore through the jungle, blowing up in the center of the camp. The destruction ruined the tents and supplies, but no one seemed to have been injured or killed.

"For the Republic!" A clone yelled. Twelve ARC Troopers charged out of the jungle. Four Marines were shot down before anyone had a chance to react. The Imperials were quick to jump behind cover and return fire.

"Enough of this!" Kre yelled. He called on his strength in the Force to simultaneously Force Choke the clones. Normally, victims of the Force Choke forgot everything in an attempt to pry off the thing choking them. Impossible, since it was done through the Force, but the fear response could be powerful. These clones weren't normal people, though; they were ARC Troopers, and they would accomplish their mission no matter what.

One of them, his armor painted with red, primed a grenade, and used his last bit of life and strength and throw a grenade. The small explosive hit, bounced, and rolled...right into the munitions tent.

"Leg it!" Kre yelled. Most of the survivors got behind cover, and out of the explosion. Setress was too slow. She didn't even see what it was, but she felt it as it cut through her abdomen, pinning her to the ground. "No!"

"Kre, h-help..." Setress stammered. Kre ran over to her, dropping to his knees.

"Setress, hold on." He said. It seemed like his voice was coming from further away, and carried an echo with it. "Just hold on."


	53. Forgone

_2430 hours (thirty minutes since Dooku's Death)_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Former Insurgency Camp._

What no one knew was that Kre had an entire Imperial armada waiting to jump in-system at a moment's notice. There were Separatists ships in orbit, of course, but most fled when they saw the sheer size of the Empire's forces bearing down on them. The sailors and Marines on board quickly secured the capital city of Iziz, most of its droid forces waiting for an order from a master whose body was little more than chopped meat.

The original Imperial detachment remained with Kre at his new staging area, commandeered from the insurgents who'd tried to betray him. Those that joined him with the fight broke out, or simply stood back, would be inducted into the Imperial military's first wave of Onderonian recruits.

They had received some reinforcements, though not much given that hostilities were now largely over. Most crucially, a team of field surgeons and medics had joined them. Most were busy trying to find a way to get Setress off the field, without disturbing the metal beam that had impaled her to the ground, potentially causing her to bleed to death. Two of the medics were tending to Steela, who'd be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her short life.

King Dendup and Lux Bonteri were being kept under heavy guard. If Kre so much as smelt something wrong, they would both be executed immediately.

"Master," Merolomi said, walking up to him. "I'd like to request permission to leave the camp, and head back to the fleet with the medics."

"Why?" Kre asked. To say he was irritated would be grossly understating it.

"They can't move Setress without removing that pole, it has her rooted to the ground. When they do, she's going to bleed, a lot. I'm thinking that I can use the Force to keep her blood where it belongs, at least long enough to get her into the medical ship where she can get the care she needs."

"You would do that for her?" Kre asked, there had to be some ulterior motive to this.

"If she dies now, it will be from a freak accident. I'll never get the chance to prove that I'm better than her, to beat her in fair combat."

"Fair combat," Kre laughed. "The concept is almost alien to the Sith."

"Yes, well, you seem to be doing something to change that. At least in duels." Merolomi said. "So, can I go?"

"Make sure she gets there alive, apprentice." Kre said, a slight whimper to his voice. "Then come back, I may need you here." Merolomi bowed.

"Before I go, just one question, master."

"Yes?"

"If you're here, and we're here," she motioned between herself and Setress, "then who's running the Empire right now?"

"Grand Moff Kilran."

"Ah, I see." Merolomi bowed again, turned, and left. Kre walked outside his command tent to survey the activity. With Merolomi helping them, the surgeons were now focusing on removing the beam, or pole, or whatever it was that nailed Setress to the ground. One of them left and came back with a plasma torch. Everyone had to look away as the torch blared to life, or be blinded by the intense light generated by the torch.

"Right, let's get her up and into the stretcher."

"W-wait..." Setress weakly called out. "K-Kre...need to talk...to-"

"There will be plenty of time for that later, Setress." Merolomi said.

"N-no...important..."

"Hasn't she been sedated?" Kre asked, storming over.

"Yes, my lord, but she keeps fighting it." One of the medics said. "Honestly, we're afraid that giving her anymore could send her into cardiac arrest."

"N-Need...bundle...in tent." Setress groaned.

"I'll get it." Merolomi hurried into the tent Kre and Setress had been using, and came out carrying something fairly large in a burlap sack. "Here," she handed it to Setress. His lover pulled the sack back, revealing Kre's ebon colored helmet, perfectly intact.

"I...fixed your...helm-" She tried to hold it out to him, but the sedatives left her too weak.

"Thank you, Setress." Kre said. He took his helmet and put it on, the seals making a satisfying hiss as the connections were secured.

"S-sorry...for...did. F-Forgive...me?"

"Wha-?" Kre stammered out. Setress coughed, hacking up a lot of blood.

"Damn," the surgeon cursed. "We need to get her out of here, now." The ranking medical officer roughly pushed Kre out of the way as they pulled Setress off of the spike, and hurried her on to the stretcher. From cough to moment they got her on the transport, not more than fifteen seconds had elapsed. Fifteen excruciating seconds as Kre felt Setress grip on life start to slip away.

"If she dies, I will make the Republic suffer dearly." Kre swore through gritted teeth. "You!" He lashed out at Lux, the chief recipient of his anger at the moment. "You were supposed to be her friend, you two shared something real, how could you have done this to her!"

"I didn't 'do' anything to her. This is all your fault, the results of your actions. It grieves me to see Ahsoka injured, but if you hadn't tried to conquer Onderon, if you hadn't become such a threat to the Republic, to freedom, none of this would have happened. If you'd never come here, she would be walking around right now. If you'd done what all good Sith do, and just laid down and died, she'd be safe." Lux was clearly trying to goad Kre, and it worked.

"Saw, I want you to go to Iziz, and join my forces there. Help them get everything set up for a clean and easy transition of power." Kre said, his voice low.

"My lord, are you sure?" Saw asked.

"Things are about to happen that you don't want to be a part of. Take the Onderonians loyal to you, and go."

"What about my sister?"

"Your sister's fate will be decided when I know what the full extent of her involvement is. Now, go."

"Yes, my lord."

"Don't do this, Saw!" Lux yelled. "Think about what this will mean, if you side with the Emperor, Onderon will never truly be free. Don't betray everything we stand for!"

"I'm choosing the side that I think is best for Onderon. Something you couldn't do." Saw hissed. The Onderonians boarded one of the transports at the camp, and flew towards the city.

"Now, I'm going to let you in on a secret, Lux. A secret even Setress isn't aware of; the children she's carrying, and there are two of them, aren't from some human ass. They're mine." Lux's face went white at Kre's revelation. "And they'll never see the light of day, now. Two beautiful, impossible, wonderful beings died before they were ever born.

"You can sit here, and try to lecture me about right and wrong, morality, and higher causes until the nerfs come home. Here's the deal, though. When you, the Republic, and the Separatists made your little pact, you put everyone of my forces in danger. What happened, happened because you and yours decided to betray me."

"That can't be. That's impossible!" Lux cried out. Kre decked him, hard, in the jaw.

"I was talking!" The Emperor roared. "And it's a very bad idea to interrupt me, especially when I'm this angry." He followed the first blow up with another to the gut. "I'm going to be honest with you, Lux, though you don't deserve it. You're going to die, but I am generous. Tell me how far this conspiracy goes, and I'll make sure your death is quick and painless. You won't even have to watch Steela die in front of you."

"You wouldn't dare." Lux growled. Kre shrugged.

"On his knees," Kre said, gesturing to the King. Two guards pushed the old man onto his knees, in front of Kre. He pulled his blade out, and pushed the tip against the King's chest. "Say goodbye."

"You're a monster." Steela spat. Kre moved to drive the blade through the old King's heart.

"Alright, stop!" Lux shouted. Kre pulled the blade away from the King.

"Lux, don't." Steela begged. "Don't give in to him."

"I'm sorry, Steela." Lux whimpered. "But I know that this beast could kill the King without a second though, and he'd do the same to you. I-I can't watch you die." He looked up to the Emperor. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

_0800 hours (the next day)_

_Coruscant system, planet Coruscant/_

_Jedi Temple, Council Chambers._

There was a somber silence in the room, shared amongst the gathered masters and Anakin Skywalker. The message that had been broadcast across the galaxy was replayed once more in the center of the chamber, projected by a box containing the head of Lux Bonteri.

"_Citizens of the Republic, you have been betrayed._" Emperor Kre's hologram said. "_The Jedi Council has grown paranoid and frightened. They used your trust in them to launch an insurgency, and send an elite Clone ARC squad with a singular purpose: my assassination. They twisted the desires of young and brave Onderonians into serving their goals, leading to a great deal of unnecessary suffering and death. What's worse; they entered into a deal with the Separatists, and even Count Dooku._"

"I can't believe this." Anakin said. "How can he really think that he'll get away with these lies."

"_I do not expect you to take my word for it. One of the conspirators, the young Lux Bonteri, son of the late Mina Bonteri, can confirm everything._" The hologram switched to Lux, who looked un harmed, and un restrained. The hologram named several of the Council members by name, including Master Windu.

"There's no way anyone in the Republic will believe any of this."

"Don't be so certain, Skywalker." Master Windu said. "When things are true, people tend to believe it more."

"Wait, what?" Skywalker asked, completely shocked. "You mean, you actually formulated a plan to assassinate the Emperor?"

"Anakin," Obi-wan started, "the Emperor has grown too powerful. His influence is spreading, and we're losing the ability to control the situation."

"I- I can't believe this. After all that talk about how this isn't our way, about hoping for reconciliation with the Sith-"

"No reconciliation will there be, only more war. This alliance with the Republic a very temporary thing, merely a ploy to steer conflict in his own desired direction." Master Yoda said, as clam and even-tempered as ever. "Covert action was best way to eliminate future travesty, without causing expansion of current conflict."

"Throughout history, once a powerful leader has been removed, the Sith will collapse into a constant state of civil war, until no one is left. Then, their Empires simply vanish." Master Windu added.

"But it seems that our plan failed, this time. We greatly underestimated the Emperor, it's only all-too clear now that a single covert team never stood a chance against him. The Onderonians even managed to get the Count Dooku and his forces to work with them and the Republic team, and Emperor Kre still managed to overpower them." Obi-wan said.

"Very dangerous he has become, if killed Dooku, he truly has."

"He is clearly shown holding the head of Count Dooku in the tape," Ki-Adi Mundi began. "Such a bold claim would be incredibly dangerous to try and fake. We have to assume he is telling the truth, which makes me perhaps the third most powerful saber master in the galaxy."

"Who are the other two?" Skywalker asked.

"Master Yoda, and Dooku's illusive master." Master Windu said.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do when the Senate and the Empire comes calling." Master Shaak-Ti said.

"You can't tell them the truth, there will be rioting on the streets, possibly even full-scale rebellion." Anakin was quick to point out. Frankly, he felt sick. How could the Jedi Council be a part of something like this? How could they hide it? Were they just hiding it from him, or was everyone else in the order in the dark about the Council's plans as well?

"As much as I hate to admit, Skywalker is right." Master Plo-koon said. "We have dug ourselves in far too deep, I'm afraid. There is no other option then to continue forward."

"What have we become?" Master Windu asked. "Have we truly fallen so far as to resort to this?"

"A sign of the times, this is." Master Yoda said, perhaps hoping to soothe the other members of the Council. "Dark times these are, darker still will they grow. Many more of such decisions will we have to make, I fear."

"Or perhaps this is merely our time?" Master Shaak-Ti said. "The end times of the Jedi Order. When last we found ourselves on this perilous cliff's edge, in the Mandalorian Wars, it took the dissolution and reformation of the entire Order to bring us back."

"What do you mean?" Skywalker asked. He was, of course, familiar with the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Revan's (though, that was never his real name) fall; but he wasn't certain what she meant by the dissolution of the Order.

"During the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Council refused to stand up against the Mandalorians when the fringe worlds were falling. When the Mandlorian Neo Crusaders began to attack Republic worlds, the Council still hesitated." Shaak-Ti began.

"The Council of the time felt that the actions of the Mandalorians were being guided by an outside force," Master Mundi continued. "They wanted to investigate, and try and determine the driving force behind the Mandalorian's resurgence. We know now, of course, that they were being controlled by the reconstituted Sith Empire, waiting in the uncharted regions, and were acting as a vanguard for their eventual invasion."

"But to the Republic, and even many in the Order, it looked like we were simply standing by, and watching as millions were burned." This came from Master Plo. "We kept the Republic, and the Order, in the dark. Eventually, a young Jedi Knight had had enough. He gathered a group of like-minded Jedi, including a young Knight named Alek to create an aid-group with the ostensive goal of providing medical support to the refugees and Republic military."

"They called themselves the Revanchists." Master Windu said. "And they did as they said, until they found themselves on Cathar. The shared vision they had there, of the conquering Mandalorians massacring the populous. That day, the leader of the Revanchists became Revan, Alek became Malek, and venerable Jedi Knights started on the path of the Dark Side. Because we kept ourselves and motives in the dark, the Republic was nearly destroyed by its greatest heroes." At this point, each of the masters began to speak up.

"Because we could not agree on our role in the Republic." Master Shaak-Ti said.

"Because we were afraid." Master Obi-wan said.

"Because we could not be relied upon." Master Eeth Koth said.

"Find ourselves at such a point again, we do." Master Yoda whispered. "Yet, needed we still are. A time for this discussion there will be, when the Clone Wars are over."

"I don't think the Clone Wars will bring an end to conflict," Master Plo began. "I feel as though an even greater war is brewing."

"That's what I've been saying!" Skywalker butted in. "Letting the Emperor go was a bad idea, and is just going to lead the galaxy into even more turmoil."

"Too late to prevent the coming storm, it is." Master Yoda said with a grimace. "Too powerful the Emperor has become."

"It's never too late." Anakin countered. "We can stop him, we just have to try."

"You're not seeing the big picture, Anakin, it's not just the Emperor we have to contend with." Obi-wan said. "We would be contending with his entire military force, the dark acolytes he's been training, and his apprentices. Add that on to how powerful his navy is, and how strong in the Force he is personally, and we would be in for a very up-hill climb."

"But not an impossible one." Skywalkerwas quick to point out. "There would be losses, but would fewer losses now be preferable to greater losses later? Because I certainly think so."

"In one-on-one combat, Emperor Kre defeated you while unarmed. He has killed Count Dooku, stood almost completely alone against the full-force of the Separatist military, survived an attempt on his life by our best forces combined with the Separatists and Onderonians, and even on the brink of death managed to pull himself back." Shaak-Ti lamented. Normally as calm and even tempered as Master Yoda, even she too was beginning to show worry and doubt.

"It would take the combined might of the entire Jedi Order, and a great deal of assistance from the Republic to stop him," she continued. "The logistics of bringing all of our forces together for such an assault, now, are impossible; and getting that kind of help from the Republic requires political capital we simply don't have."

"'Political capital'" Anakin scoffed. "Since when have the Jedi ever had to worry about political capital?"

"Since the Jedi became the guardians of the Republic, and supported by it." Master Windu snapped back. "We may not partake directly in the politics of the Republic, but there is no denying that we are a part of them. To mount such an effort would require more support amongst the people and the Senate then we can muster. The tide of public opinion has begun to turn against us."

"You mean the protests?" Skywalker asked.

"It goes deeper than that, I'm afraid." Obi-wan said, with a heavy sigh. "Throughout the Republic, people are beginning to doubt our ability to handle the war, and our role in the Republic."

"A problem this has been, since before the Clone Wars began. Magnified it has become, since the re-emergence of the Sith. No doubt as to their role in the Empire, is there. Warriors, conquerors, rulers, these are accepted as fact by the Imperials."

"The people of the Republic grow tired of uncertainty and fear." Master Fisto said, finally joining the conversation. "More and more border-systems, and out rim systems continue to leave to the Republic, just to join the Empire. We even have reports from that Separatist systems have begun to join the Empire willingly. To many, Emperor Kre and his Sith seem invincible. While the Republic and Separatists have been locked in a stalemate, the Empire continues to advance. To date, they have yet to lose a single military engagement."

"There are even rumors that Ryloth and Shili are considering joining the Empire, since the borders have expanded so close." Master Koth added. "As well as Iridonia."

"Would Iridonia really join the Empire, Master Koth?" Anakin asked. The native zabraks were legendary as warriors, and could make a dangerous addition to the Empire.

"It's possible. Groups of zabraks have had long connections with the Sith and the Empire. A sort of mutual respect and understanding has always existed between the two groups, much like with Mirial. Its location on the trade lanes would give the Empire a major boost to its economy, and my people would make ferocious additions to the Emperor's military."

"These are dark days for the Republic." Master Windu woefully said. "And for the Jedi."

_1400 hours_

_Japrael system, planet Onderon/_

_Unifax Temple/Yohlan Square._

The irony of the this moment was certainly not lost on Kre. Not two days ago, he'd rescued the King and the insurgents from execution in this square. Now, as the system's sun beat down upon them, he was here to execute the very people he'd saved.

"And these people, who called themselves your protectors have sold you out to the very people you were fighting against!" He'd been giving this speech for about five minutes now, stirring the people's anger and passion, and twisting it against the King and Steela. "They made deals with the Separatists, selling you all out, simply so they could get rid of me!"

"Down with the rebels! Down with Dendup!" They shouted.

"This man," He pointed to the King, down on his knees in front of the crowd, "once called himself your ruler. He told you all that what he did, he did for Onderon. Yet, when faced with a losing his position he, too, sided with the Separatists. These people do not care about Onderon, its people, or its future, they care only about getting their way."

"Traitors!" The people shouted.

"Once, Onderon was ruled by the Sith Lord, Freedon Nadd. His line ruled Onderon for millennia. Even Dendup is a descendant of Nadd, but they have forgotten so much their heritage! They forgot Sith nobility, Sith honor, Sith loyalty! I stand before you today, noble Onderonian, not as a conqueror, or a liberator, but as a messenger, a beacon. I stand before you today with a promise to bring that nobility, honor, loyalty, and integrity back to Onderon. I, the last true Sith Lord, ask you all to stand with me!"

"Join me, people of Onderon, join the Empire, return to your venerable and glorious roots, remember what Onderon was; and know, that together, we can make Onderon greater than ever before!" Kre shot his arms up, in an animated fashion. Of course, he'd neglected to tell the people of Onderon that loyalty, nobility, honor, and integrity were rarities even amongst the Sith, and he'd left out the part about Freedon Nadd and his line being absolute monsters. In this Empire, in his Empire, things would be different. The Sith would be different. The gathered crowds seemed to go for it, at any rate, if their cheering was any indications.

"What say you, people of Onderon!?" Kre asked, he was starting to go hoarse from all the yelling.

"Empire!" The people shouted.

"Then it means glory for Onderon!" The people cheered even louder. "Before we can step foot on the path to the future, we must first burn away the cancers and the rot of the past! This King, who has forsaken you all, is the heart of the decay, and there is only one way to deal with such a diseased organ!" Kre unsheathed his blade, and leaned in close to the King. "Removal." Turning back to the people he continued by saying, "As your new leader, the burden of this purification falls to me, unlike Rash who was too weak at heart to perform the act himself!"

Kre pushed the tip against the King's chest. "This is normally the part where I'm supposed to ask if you have any last words but, I frankly don't give a damn." With a satisfying finality, Kre felt his blade cut through the bone and flesh. The King's eyes went wide, and rolled back in his head. He removed the blade, covered in the blood of the dead of the dead King, and held it high in the air. The people cheered.

"The day is not yet through, good people! For this heinous act of betrayal had to be thought out, planned, and executed. Such acts are the work of a brilliant and terrible mind, and the head of the beast must be removed if it is to be truly slain!" He walked in front of Steela, letting his terrible shadow fall over her.

"I might have actually shown you mercy, girl." Kre said to her. "Or at least not made such a spectacle of your deaths, maybe even given you honor of dying in battle. After what you and your filth did to Setress, though, you should consider yourself lucky you're not being burned at the stake."

"I hope there's a special place in hell for you, monster." Steela hissed.

"Contemptuous wretch, the last twenty-six years of my life have been hell. Why should death be any different?" He raised his blade, and brought it down on her neck. "People of Onderon, it is done!" He didn't bother to turn to the crowd, they saw enough. "Go now, return to your homes, and await the dawn of a better and brighter tomorrow!" Kre's arm dropped, and he slunk into the Temple.

"Well, you certainly have the people's support." Merolomi said, taking to his shadow. "They're chanting your name, and don't seem to show signs of stopping any time soon."

"Are they, I couldn't tell." Kre fell back into a large padded chair in the central dining hall.

"Are you alright, master? You look...well- lost." She said. He heard her words, but they were nothing more than white noise to him. In his mind, deafening the world around him, were the sounds of screams and artillery fire. Commanders shouting orders, auto cannons blasting anything that moved. Flesh was torn, bones were snapped, the injured begged for help, for forgiveness, for their mothers. Ships fired missiles that burned whole continents, were torn asunder, their atmospheres hissed and vented. Fires scorched everything, buckled hulls.

A mother pleaded for her child to run, screamed at, scratched, bit, and kicked her attackers. Helpless people were gunned down, the sounds echoing on metal walls. There was the chittering, clattering, and flapping of carrions eaters. Lightening cracked, and the ground trembled.

"My lord?" Merolomi asked. She snapped her fingers in front of his face several times.

"Yes?" Kre snapped up in his chair. "Yes, what is it?"

"There you are. You blacked out for like fifteen minutes, there. I was asking if you wished to join in the victory feast."

"No, no I think not. I'm- tired. Yes, very tired." Kre stood, shaking his head. "I still have a lot to do, apprentice. I'm going to return to the fleet. I want you to stay here, at least for a bit, and make sure everything goes smoothly."

"And what of Saw Gerrera, my lord?"

"I want him to spend a year or two studying under Grand Moff Kilran. The boy has potential, but needs refining."

"Very well, my lord." Merolomi bowed. "I'll go see to the integration."

"Yeah, you do that." The world around him was a blur, even the shuttle waiting for him seemed distorted. The clear sky became filled with black smoke and fire. The light blue became red, orange, and yellow. The sun was obscured by thick smoke. The chirping of birds became shouting orders. Calls for a charge, for a retreat, calling out incoming fire, and enemy charges. The empty courtyard became filled with Imperial soldiers in gray armor, squads rushed forward, Sith launch volleys of lightning, or chunks of debris.

"Wha- where am I?" Kre asked. He turned around, and found himself surrounded by battle on all sides. "Merolomi!" He called out. "Apprentice! Where are you?" For that matter where was he? How did he get here? What was going on?

"My lord!" An Imperial pilot yelled, running up to him. "My lord, are you alright?"

"What are you doing down here? Get up in the air and strafe the enemy lines!" Kre shouted.

"My lord!" The pilot shook him, and the battle field melted away. "Is everything alright?"

"I- I- I- I need to get out of here. Take me up to the fleet."

"Yes, my lord." The pilot climbed into the cockpit while Kre shambled into the crew compartment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kre asked as the shuttle lifted off, leaving the city, and the system behind for good.


	54. Halifax

_1600 hours_

_Japrael system, high orbit over planet Onderon_

_On board the medical frigate _Halifax.

Statistically, this operation was an absolute disaster; an 80% casualty rate, and seven hundred million credits wasted in ruined equipment and material, most of that coming from the cost of the _Vengeance_. Still, for no more then he'd committed to the effort, they'd achieved quite a lot. No incarnation of the Sith Empire had ever succeeded in taking Onderon, but he had. There was probably something to be proud of in there, but Kre couldn't see it.

All he saw was the letters of condolence he was going to have to write out to the families of the men who'd died to secure the planet in the name of the Empire. Kre was certainly starting to understand why so many Sith Lords of his time preferred to go the route of selfishness and conceit, it would definitely be easier. The more portentous members of the populace might have called these first world problems, but he could certainly think of special place for those people.

Looking out from the bridge, the planet below seemed pristine. Their swift action had done a great deal to ensure that the planet would escape largely untouched. Still, Kre remained unconvinced that these non-traditional insurgencies had much of a place in his Empire. A straight up fight on an actual battlefield was the Empire's forte.

Kre continued pacing around the bridge, sipping on his cup of tea, and reading the after-action report. Amusingly, shadows would occasionally shift behind him, jumping from one area to another. Such amateurish technique for someone who thought they stood a chance at assassinating a Lord of the Sith, let alone the Lord of all Sith. Not that this soon-to-be dispatched sad sack of an assassin don't have at least some skill. They did, after all, manage to get on board this ship.

He started estimating the time it'd take for the assassin to make her move. No doubt she thought herself fairly capable, Force sensitive, and being cloaked as she was. "3...2...1." Kre unsheathed his blade and brought it behind his back. The assassin's lightsabers bounced off the metal. "You're going to have to do better than that, I'm afraid." She screamed, and lunged again. To a lesser Sith, or a high ranking Jedi, she might have been a formidable opponent. This assassin was quick, agile, and experienced.

Still, Kre was a defensive specialist, who'd survived his fair share of assassination attempts in his life. This wild cat had claws, but she was no match for him. He deflected blow after blow, smiling ever so slightly as he played with her. Kre even went so far as to back up a few steps, just to see if the assassin might change her tactics, believing she had the upper hand. Not surprisingly, she did, hooking the two blades together to form a saber staff.

There was just one problem with the way she was using it, and it was about to get very humiliating for her. She spun the weapon around in front her, a neat light show, but completely pointless. When she stopped twirling the blades to strike, he made his move. The assassin's two handed grip left a nice portion of the middle of her weapon open, a nice portion that he grabbed in a vice-like grip. Dumbstruck, she stared at it for a second.

Recovering her senses, she first tried pulling on the blade. She was strong, of that he had no doubt, but his cybernetic arm was stronger than her muscles could ever be. When pulling and tugging failed, she tried something drastic; electrifying the hilt. It would have been very effective, were it not for the fact that she had a- lacking understanding of how to properly control the ancient practice of Force Lightning.

Kre kept the current traveling across his body, out of his blade, and right back into her. He could keep it from burning his flesh and bone, but she had no idea of how to defend herself from the attack without her weapon.

"That just isn't fair," the assassin said. She was panting, and smoke was rising from her body.

"Life so rarely is." Kre said, as he swung the assassin across the room, still holding on to her weapon. "Interesting design you have here. Most Sith choose to specialize in either dual sabers, or staff sabers. Not very often you see someone who tries to master both. Wonder if it has anything to do with it being nearly impossible?"

"I didn't exactly come here to talk." The assassin said in her sultry voice.

"No, but I think it's pretty obvious your assassination attempt has failed." Kre pointed out. He levitated the deactivated weapon above his palm spinning it. "Judging but the curve on the hilts, I'm guessing you were trained by Count Dooku." He felt the assassin's anger spike at the name. "Bit of bad blood, I take it?"

"He abandoned me to the Jedi." She hissed. "Left me to die."

"Not at all unexpected. So, I think it's safe, then, to say he didn't order you here to kill me. Who did?" Kre asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." She snapped. Kre chuckled at the bravado.

"Let me explain the situation you're in-" he waved his hand, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Ventress."

"Ventress, right. Well, Ventress, as you may have noticed, my forces have conquered Onderon. In doing so, we had a little run in with your old pal Dooku. It didn't work out well for him."

"How so?" Ventress asked. Kre levitated a bloody sack over to him, and dumped it on the floor. "By the Force." She whispered, partly impressed, partly horrified.

"Now, I can close the gap, and your head can join his, in under a second. With that in mind, perhaps you'd be a little more willing to not be such a bitch. I could make it worth your while."

"What do you want to know?" Ventress took off her helmet, revealing a white face, with purple-gray stripes coming down from the corners of her mouth.

"Who hired you?" Was Kre's first question.

"Someone high up in the Separatist's chain of command put a massive bounty on your head. We never got specifics, the details just said to bring proof of the deed to the Separatist bounty office on Raxus."

"I see. How many of you are there?" Ventress hesitated before answering the question.

"No one, it's just me."

"Bollocks." Kre said. "There's no way it was just you. Lying isn't a good way to endear yourself to me, Ventress. Try again."

"There are maybe eight of us. Myself, Cad Bane, Boba Fett, Aurra Sing, Bossk, Dengar, Twazzi, and Latts Razzi. They're spread out all over."

"I see." Some of those names were familiar to him, they had been responsible for the deaths of many on Mirial. "What is my bounty, out of curiosity?"

"High." Was all she said.

"How high?" He pushed.

"Two hundred million." She squeaked.

"That's it? Frankly, I'm insulted. Tell me, was it going to be an even split?"

"It was going to be, with a sixteen percent bonus to whoever landed the killing blow."

"An eight way split would come out to about twenty-five million credits. A bonus of thirty-two million on top? You'd have been living the high life- for about five seconds when you all started killing each other." Which Kre felt to be an accurate statement of the average bounty hunter's personal code of ethics and honor. Statistically speaking, they weren't known to share well with others. Unless, of course, those others were a long-standing part of their team.

"Yes, well, I prefer to try and keep a positive outlook towards the future."

"Hm. I'm sure there's more to that positive outlook then- Ahsoka?" The young togruta leaned up against a wall just inside the bridge, barely able to stand.

"Kre, my babies-" Setress stammered.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're in no shape to be walking around." Kre peeled the injured apprentice from the wall, helping her over to the captain's seat.

"I didn't want to be alone." She grunted. A long row of stitches scared her abdomen where the beam had stuck through her.

"What's a Jedi whelp doing here? And what did she mean by 'babies'?" Ventress hissed.

"Ventress," Setress panted. "It's been a long time." His apprentice held up her hand, curling her fingers inward. Ventress was lifted off the ground, grasping at her throat. "I think a little pay back's in order."

"Setress, release her." Kre ordered. Setress looked up at her, desperate and questioning.

"She's tried to kill me in the past."

"And now she's going to help us. Isn't that right, Ventress?" The pale woman nodded furiously. It was clear that she'd never experienced this new side of Setress.

"Fine." Setress released her grip, letting the bounty hunter drop, coughing and gasping for air. "Kre, the doctors told me-"

"Setress, not here." Kre quickly said, cutting her off. She looked like she was about to cry, but stayed her tongue. He squeezed her shoulder to try and reassure her.

"Seems like I've missed some pretty big developments while I've been gone." Ventress sneered at the couple. "Is the little padawan all grown up, and fighting for the Dark Side?"

"Shut up." Kre snarled. "We have more important things to do then sit here and tolerate your quips and jabs."

"I'm not sure what else you could want from me." Ventress said with a shrug.

"I assume you and your team had a rendezvous point?" Ventress nodded. "Good. I want you to gather your little team there."

"Why?" She asked, getting defensive.

"The why is irrelevant, just do it." He gripped the hilt of his sword, reminding her of the precarious predicament she was in.

"Fine." She activated a comlink, holding it up to her mouth. "This is Ventress, it was a tough fight, but I got him. Meet me at the ship in two hours." Several people responded to the positive. "There, happy now?"

"Where is this meeting place?"

"In the hanger." Ventress responded.

"You mean of this ship. She nodded. "Well, that's convenient. Go wait down there."

"You're not my master." She spat.

"No, I'm the guy you couldn't even touch, and who is giving you a chance to live, and make something of yourself. Perhaps that was the wrong decision?" Ventress huffed at his statement and stormed out. "Attention all personnel," he said into his own comlink, playing over the ship's intercom. "We have a stowaway on board heading to the hanger, do not attempt to stop or detain her. That is all."

"You can't trust her, Kre." Setress said, wincing. "She'll betray you at the first opportunity."

"Probably, but I doubt she'll do so before at least hearing me out. If she does, well, I have ways of making people regret their poor choices in life." He crouched down next to her, taking her hand into his own. "How are you feeling?" Stupid question, no doubt about to receive stupid answer.

"I- I'm not sure I can do this." She said.

"What? What is it?"

"Kre, I- I was- I was carrying twins." She sobbed. "They're dead, still born." He couldn't come up with any words. "They took pictures, sonograms, ultra sounds, and x-rays. They tried to hide them, but I made them show me. They- my children- our children, had pureblood features."

"That can't be, it's impossible." He was lying, of course, and it hurt him so very much. Still, he hoped that it would at least ease her suffering.

"Don't patronize me!" She yelled. "And don't you dare lie to me, not now. How long have you known?"

"You're right, I did know. I'm sorry Setress, but I wasn't going to tell you until they were born."

"How long have you known?!" She yelled again.

"A couple of days."

"And you weren't going to tell me? You bastard." She slapped him, hard, leaving deep cuts in his cheek. He should have felt like lashing back, but he didn't. In fact, she was right, he was wrong to hide this from her.

"You weren't sure what you were wanting to do, Setress. Your first ultra sound was only a week or two away, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And what if I had decided I want to get rid of them, before ever finding out? Or even after? Would you have been okay with that?"

"No." He said, frankly. "Abortion was never allowed in the Empire, and I agree with the law makers. It's a disgusting practice, most of the time, but I would have accepted it. What happened to you was unforgivable, and I wasn't going to tell you that you have one. Honestly, I have never wanted to be a father. Not until I saw that I was going to be one, that is."

"I can't believe this." She said, burying her face in her hands. "You know, I used to think that it was all Ana's fault for cheating on you. Now that I'm getting to see the real you, I'm starting to see things differently." That hit a button. He had to employ every ounce of self control not to reach out and hurt her.

No, no she didn't do anything to deserve getting hurt by him. "You're right, I have issues and problems. I've never denied that, however, I own my mistakes. I own my bad decisions and my bad calls. Ana told me that she found her way to another man's bed because I wasn't there enough. You know what, maybe I wasn't, but if you think a minor mistake is worth cheating on someone over; then you have no business being by my side, as my lover or apprentice. You don't even belong in this Empire."

"What?" Setress asked, reeling back from the verbal blow. "Are you breaking up with me, and exiling me?"

"Setress, what happens next is up to you. I suggest you go spend some time and really think about how you feel. In the mean time, I have to try and find a way to deal with my lover being injured, and basically telling me I deserve the humiliation and pain of adultery, my children never seeing the light of day, and finding an inspiring way to tell a lot of men that they're going to die soon."

"I- I- I-" Setress stammered. She shot up from her chair, and hobbled as fast as she could out of the bridge. Kre stared into the void of space, a lone on the bridge again. Alone. That's how he always seemed to end up, alone. Maybe he was always supposed to be alone, but how could anyone live their life that way? In a fit of rage, he tore a console from its bank, and threw it across the room.

"Fuck!" He swore. He had no idea what he'd just destroyed. It could have been navigation, for all he knew, which could send the ship hurtling into the planet. He slammed his hand down on the holocommunicator's activator. "Get me Grand Moff Kilran, now!"

The image of the Grand Moff shivered to life. "My lord, it's good you called, there are two ambassadors here who-"

"Save it for another time, Kilran. Marshal all our available forces. Call in reserves from the new acquisitions; prepare to hit Raxus."

"The Separatist capital, my lord?" Kilran said with hesitation.

"Yes, the Separatist capital." Kre said in a snide and mocking tone. "Get to it!" He slammed his hand down again, ending the call. Something yet his hand, looking down he small a small droplet of liquid. He looked up, to see if something was leaking from the roof. Nothing. Another drop hit his hand, and there was something yet on his face. Feeling it, a trail had begun to flow. He, Kre, Emperor of the Sith, and veteran of more battles then most historians could name, was crying.

"To hell with it." He whispered, falling into a heap on the cold and unmoving metal floor of the bridge. "To hell with everything."


	55. Be Afraid of the Dark

_1800 hours_

_In transit from Japrael system to Dromund System_

_On board medical frigate _Halifax.

Setress lay on her bed, wishing she was able to do something. Anything, really, being unable to move much with all these pent up emotions was torture. The doctors on board had made it very clear, though, if she didn't sit still, she'd tear open the sutures and could get a massive infection. Or bleed to death, which was also detrimental to one's health, as she had been led to believe.

The incessant beeping of the machinery was driving her mad. She felt terrible, like she was the bad guy. Some part of her, though, held to the belief that Kre was just being passive aggressive, and trying to manipulate her. She'd gone too far by saying Ana's affair was justified, that he deserved it, but she still wanted to believe he was in the wrong. She needed to blame him, to blame someone, even if it really wasn't their fault. Anything to just focus the pain on, if only for a little while.

It was juvenile, she could at least admit that to herself. The people responsible were dead, killed by Kre, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Her very soul cried out for vengeance against those that had wronged her. That included the Jedi Council, and the Republic. Oh, sure, she'd been all for the Sith defeating the Jedi, and conquering the Republic, but she'd never had a truly personal interest in seeing them wiped out. Not like Kre, or the Imperials, and didn't that just sound terrible? Sleeping with a man who's lived his entire life with the goal of destroying the Jedi and the Republic, without really developing a vested interest in his motivations until she was personally attacked.

A nurse walked in, holding a datapad. "We have your test results, my lord. Would you like to review them now?" He said.

"Test results? What test results?" Setress asked. The nurse gave her a confused look.

"You're blood and STD test. Didn't you order one?"

"No," Setress said, shaking her head. "Are you sure the Emperor didn't order it?"

"We haven't gotten any test inquiries from the Emperor, my lord." He showed her the datapad, pointing to the bottom. "Is this your signature?"

"Yes, but I don't remember asking for any test. What, is it going to tell me that I'm more HIV positive?"

"Actually, my lord. You came up negative, on both tests." The nurse said.

"What!?" Setress shouted. She remembered feeling like her life was about to come tumbling down when she'd first heard she tested positive, now she felt so unbelievably free. "I can't believe it. Was the Republic test wrong?"

"Possibly," the nurse said. "It happens more than you think. If the doctors who tested you the first time did the quick test, and never bothered to double check it, then it would certainly explain a lot. According to Imperial law, we have to have triple redundancies for these kinds of tests."

"Since when was that a law?" Setress asked.

"Oh, the Emperor signed it into law about two months back. It wasn't exactly publicized, so it's not surprising you didn't hear about it." The nurse put away the datapad, checking the equipment she'd been hooked back up to. "All the same, glad I could report some good news."

"Thank you." Setress murmured. The nurse bowed and left. Alone with only the beeping of the machines, she blankly stared up at the ceiling. This had to be some kind of dream. There was no way her luck could be so good as to have such an important test be wrong the first time. This had to be a set up for massive cosmic back lash. Something terrible was about to happen, she could just feel it.

"Cynicism is a common trait amongst the Sith. I see you're adapting well." Came a voice from the ether.

"Who's there?" Setress asked, sitting up in her bed. A figure stepped out of the shadows, blue and opaque. "Oh great, another ghost. Right, who are you then?"

"Once, I was called Darth Malgus, but that name has been so seldom used in these several thousands of years."

"Malgus?" Setress mulled the name over. "You were Kre's master, right?" Malgus nodded. "And you tried to kill him."

"And I would do it again. Darth Sidious is the future of the Sith, but that future is threatened by darkness." Malgus said.

"I'm sure." Setress said flatly.

"Already entire systems are being erased from existence, not just destroyed, but removed from time entirely. The memory, the knowledge of these systems simply vanishes from the memories of everyone in the galaxy."

"What are you talking about?" Setress asked.

"Do you remember where Kre first came out of hyperspace and into the wrong time line?"

"The Alther system, a few parsecs from the Ryloth system." Setress fired off.

"What? How do you remember that?" Malgus asked, confused.

"I'm a togruta, we don't forget anything. Did you think the headtails were just for show?"

"You could very well be the last person in the galaxy to remember anything about the lost systems. Which could mean you're the only chance Kre has of simply not disappearing into non-existence."

"Uh huh. Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't listen to anything you say. What with you turning his wife against him, and you two ganging up on him." Setress rolled over, turning her back to the specter. The Force wrapped around her throat, squeezing and constricting. She felt herself being pulled up and out of the bed.

"I'm not some doomsayer you can ignore, child. You will hear me, and you will _believe._" Malgus' eyes glowed, the singular focus as her vision went gray.

_? (sometime around midday)_

_System unknown, planet unkown/_

_Location unknown._

Setress woke up with a start. Her whole body ached, and her head throbbed. It felt like she'd been thrown around a centrifuge. The air was cold and dry on this ruined planet. All around her, the ruins of might skyscrapers and great towers were cracked and crumbling. Magnificent spires struggled to stand tall despite splintering stone and weakening steel. Window, no doubt many of them transparisteel, were shattered causing the dilapidated walkways to sparkle.

The wind blew hard against her, carrying micro shrapnel and ice swooping through air. Judging by the speed and temperature of the air around her, she must have been fairly high up, and the spires seemed so familiar. Setress stumbled across the pierced and shattered walkway. At points, the wind was almost too powerful for her to get across, whipping it's way in a criss-cross. She came to one crossing where the duracrete and metal had all but fallen away, with only a single beam connecting the two.

She thought about jumping, but with the wind sheer, there was no way she'd be able to control it, and without having any idea of just how high up she was, or what surface conditions were like, she could slam straight into the ground.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. She knew she'd been on this planet at some point, but when? What was this system even called? Then she saw it. The building that symbolized the everything she'd known and come and fought for for years. It was there, in ruin and decay.

"The Senate tower." A deep voice said behind her. "Coruscant, three hundred and fifty years from where you are now."

"You zapped me into the future?!" Setress cried. "You son of a bi-" Malgus casually lifted his arm, chocking her.

"You're not in the future, you're merely seeing a possibility, a vision." Malgus said.

"If it's a vision, then why am I freezing?" She asked.

"You're going to feel some things, but it is still a vision. If you died, you'd simply wake up."

"Fantastic!" She ran towards the edge of the walkway to jump off it, and break free of this accursed vision.

"Not so fast." Malgus said. He pulled Setress back, slamming her into the ground. "I brought you here for a purpose. And you will fulfill that purpose."

"What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"I want you to see." Malgus motioned for her to continue down the shattered walkway, towards the Senate Tower. Grudgingly, she obeyed. The damage was worse than she'd first thought, entire sections of the city had been obliterated. Not just broken and reduced by wind and acid rain, but glassed.

"Looks like a pretty big battle hit this place hard." Setress said, noting the craters and burned out skeletal structures. "Wait, isn't that the _Emperor's Hand_?" The back of the ship protruded from a super structure, small plumes of plasmatic fire still vented out of some areas.

"It wasn't just any battle, it was the final battle."

"What? You mean like between the Empire and Republic? Kre wanted to conquer, not destroy." Setress said, staring at the massive dreadnaught.

"Conquering and destruction are mutually inclusive, but no. This battle was not between the Empire and Republic. It was the last, desperate, thrashing of a dying-" Malgus stopped, suddenly. Setress followed his gaze, thinking maybe he saw something.

"Of a dying what?" She urged.

"Everything." He said. "This was the final battle. The forces here weren't trying to conquer a planet, or defend a nation. They were just trying to survive. They lost, and everything, every living person in the galaxy, died."

"What?" Setress asked with a laugh. "That's impossible. Even Nihlus couldn't consume everything in the galaxy, he had to go planet by planet, and he was still stopped."

"I never said it happened at once." Malgus whispered. It seemed like the Emperor's master felt truly sad. "He went planet by planet, consuming everything. Wherever he walked, life died. He became a master of the forces of darkness, true darkness. He became a god, immortal, and all-powerful."

"I still don't believe it. To consume a whole planet, especially one fighting back-?" Setress kept walking towards the tower, just hoping to bring this nightmare to an end. As they drew closer, she noticed the ground was crunching more, like she was walking on dirt or gravel.

"Look down." Malgus said. Setress glanced down, and came to a dead stop. There wasn't dirt or gravel on the old walkway; it was bones. Millions of bones piled up on the walkway, around the Senate Tower, and up on the lower levels. Bones as far as the eye could see.

"How many people died here?" Setress asked, chocking up.

"About ten trillion people. Every living sentient being with the ability to travel was forced to flee here, after Dromund Kaas fell, it became the only governmental body left. Many worlds died because of it."

"Dromund Kaas is one of the most fortified and secure planets in the galaxy. It would have taken a massive fleet to conquer the planet." She stopped again when the knowledge really struck. To lose such a well defended planet would require a lot of soldiers, and a lot of men lost. "What about Kre."

"Not yet. There are other things you must see first." He pushed her a long, to crack and crunch on the bones of the countless dead. The Senate Tower grew quickly, coming to loom over her. "Go inside." He demanded. She grumbled, but climbed the mountains of shattered bones, and crawled through the entrance. The Tower floor was littered with bones, but it wasn't nearly as bad as outside. The maroon carpet was faded and tattered, and flapped at spots as the wind howled through the halls.

"The Senate chamber?" Setress asked, looking at the large entry way. Malgus nodded. She took a deep breath, and walked through it. The place looked largely the same, a bit dilapidated from all the years of neglect, but there wasn't anything drastically different about it. "I don't get it? What am I looking for, the skeletons?" She motioned around, to the platforms that still had bodies in them.

"One skeleton, in particular." The platform she stood on broke away from the main rotunda, Malgus levitating it towards the Chancellor's podium. Setress stepped off, onto the narrow seating area for the leader of the Republic. "What do you see?" He shouted.

"A togruta skeleton." She called back. "Female."

"Look closer." He called. She leaned forward, examining the skeleton. The flesh had completely rotted off, and the structure was barely being held together by the few remaining ligaments. There wasn't much left of the clothing, either. It was tattered, frayed, and faded like everything else.

"What's this?" She asked. It looked like the skeleton was holding something against her chest. She pulled the yellowed and dirty arm away, and stumbled back in shock, almost falling off the platform. "It can't be." There was a lightsaber in the skeleton's hand- Setress' lightsaber.

"There's more." Malgus said. The ghost had materialized behind her, pointing to a glint about halfway down the skeleton's- down her own chest. Setress peeled back the old fabric, knocking bones loose to clatter to the floor. There was a ring on a chain, hanging from her neck. A ruby band with a double helix of gold and sapphire. On the inner side was an inscription, she read it once, and dropped the ring.

"What is this? What kind of trick are you playing Malgus?" She hissed, turning to the ghost. "What the hell is going on?"

"For almost fifty years, the last fifty years of life in the galaxy, you led the Empire. When Dromund Kaas fell, it was you rallied the survivors into a fighting force. When the Korriban fell, you took them to Ziost. When Ziost fell, you pulled them back to Coruscant. For nearly fifty years, you fought against the oncoming darkness."

"What about Kre, what happened to him? When did he die, how did he die?"

"I never said he did." Malgus said.

"Then how did I die? Why did I come to lead the Empire?!" She shouted. Malgus stared at her with- was it compassion in his eyes?

"When the battle was clearly lost, you ordered a mass suicide. Better for the living to die on their own terms, then to be consumed by him."

"By who?"

"In my time, he was known as Emperor. You might know him as Kre's father."

"Vitiate? Kre's father was Vitiate?" Setress stared down at the ruby band.

"Indeed he was. Kre was the first true Child of the Emperor. Part of Vitiate's plan to live forever, his mother conceived him on the Emperor's demand. She, like you, was a loyal servant of the Emperor, so loyal she was willing to sacrifice her only child."

"Sacrifice how?" She picked up the band, enthralled by it. It would have cost fortune to make. A very large one.

"When he reached the apex of his power, Kre would be taken to the Emperor. It would have been the first and last time Kre would ever see the Emperor." Malgus paused for a moment. "There was a position in the Old Empire called the Voice of the Emperor. Different people, but always the same voice. To the less aware, it might have seemed like coincidence, but when a twenty year old woman has the same voice as a fifty year old man, you start to put things together."

"Still not making the connection. What happened to Kre?"

"Vitiate consumed him, took over his body." Malgus said. "At the last battle of Dromund Kaas, Kre sacrificed himself for you, hoping to buy you some time. In the end, it only made Vitiate more powerful." Malgus pointed towards the upper levels. Setress followed his finger with her gaze. At the top stood a man painful to look at. Crimson skin, eyes like the void, and radiating unbelievable power and darkness.

"Kre-" Setress whimpered. It hurt her to look at him, corrupted flesh consumed by an undeniable hatred and greed.

"Not Kre, Vitiate." Malgus corrected her. Vitiate looked down at them, looking right at her.

"I thought you said this was a vision." She said, suddenly afraid.

"You think we're the only ones to experience visions?" Malgus said with a smirk. Vitiate started laughing, a cruel, evil, laugh. It was terrible to behold, terrible and unimaginably evil.

"You'll not stop me Malgus. I am a God among men!" Vitiate roared. Even his voice had a crushing weight and burn to it.

"I think it's time to leave." Malgus said. Once more, Setress' vision went gray as she fell through to reality.

_1800 hours_

_In transit from Japrael system to Dromund System_

_On board medical frigate _Halifax.

Setress opened her eyes to a blinding light. She felt even worse than she did before, sickened and beaten.

"The time is drawing near, little togruta. On Raxus Kre will face the truth of the third war. It will be up to you to save this galaxy." Malgus said, his form fading.

"What? Why me? What am I supposed to do?!" She cried. "How am I supposed to change what you showed me?!" Malgus was barely a shadow by that point.

"You must kill the Emperor." He said. "You have the gift to learn anything about a person, no matter how they try to hide it. Use that gift, remember his life." Malgus' form faded into nothingness.

"Kill the Emperor-?" She whispered to herself. Did Malgus mean Kre, or Vitiate?

"Setress!" Kre cried, running into the room. "I heard you shouting, are you alright?"

"I- I don't know." She stammered. For a minute, she wasn't really convinced she was where she was, with who she was with. "Kre, are you- you?" She stared into his eyes, his intense orange eyes.

"Who else would I be?" He laughed. He stroked her lekku, pulling her close. "What's wrong, Setress? You're crying."

"I- had a bad dream." She said, looking away. "There are too many listeners," she whispered. Kre turned to the doctor, nurses, and Imperials motioning for them to leave. She waited until they'd gone a fair distance before speaking. "Kre, it was Malgus. He- he showed me things."

"What things?" Kre asked.

"The end of everything. This- this thing, your father." Kre's concerned face quickly turned sour. "He- he'd consumed your mind and soul, and taken your body."

"And then what?"

"Killed everything. All life, everywhere, consumed. I saw my own skeleton, Kre, and the skeletons of trillions littered on Coruscant. For fifty years, I'd led the Empire, fleeing from planet to planet, until there were no planets left."

"And why did he show you this?" Kre said, clearly aggravated by the news.

"He said I had to stop it. He said that I had to kill the Emperor." She said.

"He's just trying to unnerve you, Setress. Vitiate is dead, I sent him into Chaos myself. I wouldn't put too much faith into his visions, considering he is intent on getting me out of the way for his precious Sidious."

"I know, it's just- the things he showed me. There was something he told me-" her voice trailed off as her eyes locked on his neck.

"What? What did he tell you-" Setress jumped him, biting down on his neck. Her sharp fangs pierced through his flesh, black blood spilling into her mouth. Immediately she was assailed with locked away memories, small events from his past that even he probably couldn't even recall. Kre roughly pushed her off, nearly throwing her off the bed.

"What the hell was that?" He said, clutching his neck. "What's wrong with you? Wait, did your fangs get longer?" Setress traced one of her fangs. It definitely felt longer.

"I didn't know you went to Hoth." Setress said, dismissing his concerns. "How come you never told me about it?"

"First off, why the hell did you bite me? Secondly, I didn't tell you because it isn't exactly a high point in my career." He pressed a bandage against the bite, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's something I- I guess I was given. I can absorb memories from blood." She crawled closer to Kre, on all four. "I didn't mean to surprise or startle you."

"Surprise my ass, that hurt. Damn, the bleeding won't stop. Do you have any idea what you could've done? I think you might have cut an artery, and did you forget you're HIV positive?"

"Kre, I'm sorry." She pulled herself up to him in an embrace. "It's just- I want to learn about you, everything about you. This is the best way I can think of."

"Setress, you bit me. As in; made the conscious decision and effort to lunge forward, and sink your fangs into me. You could very well end up killing me because of this." He pushed her off, fairly roughly. "Children bite. Animals bite. Are you either of those things?" He chided. For the first time since she'd sworn herself to his cause, she honestly felt like a child.

"No." She stammered, staring at the ground.

"Then why the hell would you start acting like it?!" He shouted. Kre got up from the bed, and turned from her. She could feel his frustration. Frankly, it scared her. How many times could she screw up, and still expect him to forgive her as his apprentice, let alone his lover? "I'm at a loss here, Setress, I truly am. I've been told that, when you're a parent, you criticize the actions of your child, not your child them self. Yet, you're no child. So, as your master, do I criticize what you've done? As your lover, do I chastise you? As your Emperor, how do I handle this situation?"

"I'm sorry, Kre. Let's not fight. I screwed up, I admit that. I thought it would bring us closer, help me learn more about you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Being afraid of losing your position isn't the same as being sorry, Setress. I don't think you really understand what went on when you did that."

"What do you mean?"

"On the sixth day I was stranded on Hoth with Nallek, I finally managed to get a fire going, saving Sarina's life, and allowing us to get warm for the first time all week. How did it feel?" He asked. Setress closed her eyes as she recalled the memory. She could feel joy at success, elation at knowledge that her friend wouldn't die, great happiness from the look on Nallek's face, and warmth. Such wonderful warmth.

"Warm. Happy. Relieved." Setress said. "It felt so great."

"You can feel it all?" He asked. She nodded. "Now, imagine if, instead of that, you had absorbed the memory of the day I watched my mother die." Setress' eyes shot open. "Ahsoka, my memories aren't like yours. They aren't all great, with happy endings. Most of them are awful and terrible, and end with a friend dying. My memories make it almost impossible to sleep, I stopped being able to taste food a long time ago, I've tried any number of drugs, tried to sink my sorrows in the arms of a woman, and even walked into a rocket to escape.

"Plus it's not just my personal memories you could be picking up. Stored within my mind are the collective bad memories of my entire family for a thousand years. Imagine everything I go through just trying to live day to day, and going through that yourself."

"I never thought about it." Setress said, and indeed she never had. She'd never really thought about any bad that could have possibly come of this. If she couldn't pick and choose what she experienced, and what she didn't, it could drive her mad.

"No, you didn't. And do you know what the worst part is?" He asked. She shook her head. "The worst part was, when you did that, I relived my time stranded on Hoth, too. You don't get to do that to me. I'm already haunted daily by my past, you don't have the right to make me suffer through it more." She could never have imagined what sort of hell she could have unleashed upon the both of them, what sort of pain she could put them both through.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." Her eyes burned and her lip trembled. He knelt down, and lifted her chin.

"And now, Setress, I believe you." He held her close, kissing her forehead.

"Sorry about slapping you." She said in a hushed tone.

"You've got a pretty powerful swing. Don't do it again." He got up, and took her hand. "Come on, we've got work to do," he said with a smile.

"What's that?" Setress asked.

"I've got a group of bounty hunters in the hanger who have special access past Raxus' security measures. We're going to hit the capital of the Confederacy, Setress. The First War is coming to an end."

"'The First War'? Does that mean there's going to be a second one on the horizon?"

"There will be, when we take the fight to the Republic." He pulled her out of the bed, and down the hall, nearly pulling her down. All she could think about was what he was calling this conflict; the First War. The war with the Republic would be the Second War, and Malgus had told her Kre would learn the truth about the Third War on Raxus. In the distance, it sounded like someone was laughing. A dark, evil, horrible laugh.

"Do you hear that?" She asked him as they boarded a lift.

"It sounds like someone is laughing. Are the intercoms on?"

"I don't hear anything." Kre said, looking around. "It was probably just something shifting. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Still, she couldn't shake the feeling. Maybe it was just in her head?

_I'm coming for you all, _came a voice from the ether. A dark voice, an evil voice, a voice devoid of all things good in the world. It was a voice of pure malice. _Vitiate returns._ The voice said again. That same laughter followed behind it, sending a chill down her spine.

"Setress?" Kre asked, bringing her back to reality. "You okay? Looked like I lost you again there for a second."

"I'm fine, just spaced out." She said, forcing a smile. The elevator slowed, the doors opened, and hell was laid out before her. "No..."


	56. Crack in Time

_? hours_

_Raxus system, planet Raxus_

_Outskirts of Separatist Capital_

Setress was immediately tackled to the ground, almost before she could process the sudden change. She spit the mud and dirt out of her mouth with a hacking cough. The spot she'd been standing just seconds prior was now a smoking crater.

"_Return fire_!" Kre shouted. Several close artillery batteries shot off a volley, the intensity of the sound caused her head to start ringing. Her vision was blurry, but she could clearly see Kre shouting at her, and pointing to an inferno that had to be the capital city. Kre shook her and kept shouting, but all Setress could hear was ringing. Something called Kre's attention away from her, something bad if his face was any indication.

He started pushing her forward, rather roughly, she felt. Confused about everything, Setress could only stumble along, barely a step in front of him. Kre grabbed her, and through her behind a chunk of rubble. She could feel the ground vibrating as something approached them, something big, by the feel of it. Kre drapped himself over her as something landed not a more than a meter away from them. Heat washed over them causing her skin to blister.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. All she could see was Kre's dark armor hovering over her. The smell of burning plastics, fabrics, and flesh punctured the air. Most of her own body burned, patches of her skin were blackened and cracked, other parts were dark red and blistered. Had whatever hit them been any closer, it probably would have killed them both.

"Kre," she began, "I think we should move." The form above her didn't budge. "Kre, are you alright?" Still nothing. There was a faint sound coming from inside the armor, but she couldn't make out what it was. She tried to push him, but burned her palms in the process. All she could think to do was reach out through the Force. Maybe his armor was damaged, and he couldn't move. Taking a breath, she tried to reach him, and was nearly deafened. Kre was screaming in his own head, in agony and terrified.

Acting fast, she brought her legs up to his chest, and pushed against him. Slowly, she managed to push his locked form off balance, knocking him into the mud. Kneeling next to him, she grabbed hold of the seals on his helmet. The metal was hot, hotter than anything she'd ever felt. It burned and seared her flesh, straight to the bone. Fighting through the pain, she pushed and pulled. If it was this hot on the outside, she could only imagine what it was like on the inside. Screaming louder than ever before, she harnessed the pain and rage she felt to augment her strength.

The seams cracked and hissed. Flames shot out of the gaps that formed, scorching to tops of her hands. The suit that was meant to protect him, had trapped Kre in an incinerator. It hurt, by the Force did it hurt, but she didn't stop. Her eyes bulged, her muscles tensed, and she was on the verge of passing out when there was a snap. The pieces of Kre's helmet shot off in two directions. The muffled sound she'd heard before now echoed across the valley. The death cry of the Emperor.

Blue and white flames covered his face. His skin popped and hissed, his eyes had become orbs of inferno, his scalp had been seared, and his ears fused to the rest of his head.

Weak and in agony herself, she did the only thing she could. Digging through the mud, she found his sword, and grabbed it. The blade bit into her fingers, but she didn't care. Standing, she pointed it down at him. With a final, mighty, heave she brought the blade down on the Emperor.

_1800 hours_

_In transit from Japrael system to Dromund System_

_On board medical frigate _Halifax.

Setress fell onto the deck of the elevator, gasping and crying. Her hands, especially her palms, burned so bad.

"Setress, what's wrong?" Kre asked, kneeling next to her. He pulled her off the floor and helped her stand. "What happened to your hands?" She looked down at her palms. The flesh was twisted and scarred.

"I- I'm not sure." She said. It couldn't be, it was impossible. Visions were just flashes of the past, present, or future nothing more. A vision was just a dream you could remember, there was no way it could have done something like this to her. Right?

"It looks like they've been burned." He knelt down and touched the floor. "Ice cold."

"There was- I thought it was- a vision. My hands were burned in the vision, except, this happened." She looked down at her palms. "This shouldn't happen with a vision, right?"

"No, it shouldn't. Still, not much we can do about it now."

"They really hurt." Setress flexed her hands making the burning feeling to surge through the twisted flesh.

"Burns tend to hurt for a very long time. It's best to try and think about other things."

"So, what are we doing down here?" Setress asked, trying to distract herself.

"Meeting Ventress' bounty hunter friends. They'll give us all the information we need to launch an offensive on Raxus. If we take the Separatists out, the Republic will be forced to concede to my terms regarding the Jedi."

"They still haven't given you an answer?" Setress was shocked. Less so that the Republic hadn't made a decision, but that he was letting them get away with it.

"Eh, they asked for more time. I gave it to them, freed up room to figure out how to end the Separatists."

"I see. Aren't you worried they might be using this time to formulate a plan against you?" Kre stopped when she'd voiced her question. Clearly, the idea hadn't even occurred to him.

"A fair enough point. I guess I've been a little too preoccupied to think about it. All the same, I think it would be best if we gave the bounty hunters the appearance of being completely aware of everything, don't you?"

"Are you kidding, I was just going to keep my mouth shut. I have zero doubts that they'll abandon us the first chance they get."

"You're probably right. Still, I don't plan on keeping most of these bounty hunters around any longer then I have to."

"Most?" Setress stressed. "Don't you mean 'all'?"

"Some may yet prove useful. Don't discount them all just yet, my love."

"If you say so." Setress still wasn't convinced. "This is your show, I'm just here for support."

"You never know, Setress," he gripped her shoulder, as if he was trying to reassure her of something. "This could be your show, sooner then I think either of us would like."

"I pray that day never comes." Setress said.

"Why not? Frankly, I think you'd make a good emperor."

"Maybe, but you're missing the important part." She took his hand, and squeezed it. Not the smartest thing, considering it still felt like it was on fire. "If I'm the Emperor, then that means-" she chocked up a little thinking about the implications. "It means you're dead."

"I suppose it would." The two of them stopped when they saw the bounty hunters.

"What the hell, Ventress?" A purple woman with what looked like horns coming out of the sides of her head said. "You said you took him down!"

"I knew it was a mistake to bring you here. We never should have trusted her!" Aurra Sing hissed.

"Oh, come now, it was hardly her fault. Sure, she decided to try and take me on single-handedly and, sure, she failed miserably; but-" Kre held a finger up with his mouth open. "Actually, I forgot where I was going with that. My point was, she either called you here, or she died. Really, you should be thanking her."

"And why's that?" Cad Bane asked. Setress growled just at the sight of him. As a matter of fact, there were several bounty hunters here she hated.

"Because I'm going to offer you a job." Kre said.

"A job?" Sing scoffed. "You should be offering us a fortune to spare your life." Kre stretched out a hand, and electrocuted the failed Jedi. Aurra screamed in pain and terror at the ruthless, unexpected, attack.

"You fools should consider yourselves very fortunate that the Emperor sees enough value in you to even give you this offer." Setress barked over the screams. "Know that he could kill you all, and not even break a sweat."

"Please, stop!" Sing begged. The arrogant bounty hunter hand been forced onto her hands and knees. "The pain, I can't take it!" The Emperor ceased his attack, letting Sing drop to the floor, gasping and smoking. The purple one, Setress thought her name was Latts Razzi, ran to her side.

"She's really hurt, I think she needs a doctor." Razzi said to the other bounty hunters.

"Right, now that that is taken care of, perhaps we can get down to business?" The remaining bounty hunters looked at the Emperor expectantly.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Bane asked.

"I'm planning to attack Raxus. Now, I'm willing to offer you all a very large sum to smuggle in a small cadre of consisting of myself, another of my apprentices, and some of my most elite soldiers into the capital."

"How much are we talking?" The trandoshan, Bossk, asked.

"Two million, each." Kre said, picking at something under his nails.

"Two million?" Bobba Fett baulked. "We'd get more then that by bringing the Separatists your corpse."

"Then why not get both?" Setress was quick to shot out. "You can sneak us into the Separatist's bounty office, get paid by them, get off the planet before they have any idea what happened, and then get paid by us when the battle is over. You'll be rich, and alive."

"Not a bad plan." Bane said. "But we want three million each."

"No." Kre said outright. "Two million or nothing."

"The way I see it, you need us if you want to go ahead with your invasion, so ask yourself, is an extra million each going to be that big of an expense?"

"No, it isn't, it's the principal." Kre crossed his arms, as visual expression of his stubbornness on the issue.

"I'll take the two million." Ventress said, holding her hand up. "With all the money we'll be bringing in, I can live for a good, long, while."

"I'm gonna stand with the Ventress on this one. Sorry, Bane, but this deal is too good to ruin by holding out for more." A man wrapped in cloth and robes, Setress thought he was named Dengar, joined in. One by one, the other bounty hunters consented to the deal. Even Aurra Sing joined them. In the end, Bane was left alone.

"I still want three million." Bane said.

"Setress, we have a lose end in the fabric of this plan; you know how much I hate lose ends." Kre sneered at the blue bounty hunter.

"Of course, my lord." Setress activated her lightsabers, and locked on Bane.

"Haven't we done this dance before, kid? I doubt your master would be happy to know you're trying to tangle with me again." Bane rested his hands on his blasters, ready to draw. Setress couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Her master just ordered your execution." Kre clarified, with an evil smile. "I think you'll find Setress' skills have increased significantly since the last time you two met. We Sith have always been so much...freer in our use of the Force then the Jedi." She charged towards Bane who, not unexpectedly, pulled his blasters out. Before he could get a shot off, Setress activated her stealth generator, melting into back ground.

Bane fired off a few shots, nearly hitting her.

"Stealth fields don't work when you're moving around a lot, kid." He said.

"That statement would ring true, if you'd managed to actually hit her." Kre mocked. Bane fired a few rounds at her Emperor. Kre let the rounds smack into his armor, with a yawn. "Try harder, fool."

"How about thi-" Setress stabbed him through the chest before he could finish the sentence. She let her cloaking field drop, revealing herself to a stunned Bane.

"Oops," Setress said innocently. "Did I do that?"

"What's that in his hand?" Bobba Fett asked. Bane's grip loosened, dropping a spherical object to the ground with a clank and a bounce.

"Thermal detonator!" One of the bounty hunter's shouted. Everyone except for Kre and Setress ran for cover. Kre looked at Setress expectantly, as she slowly and calmly walked over to the explosive, picked it up, and casually though it out of the hanger's shield. The detonator flew off into space, exploding harmlessly.

"Cowards." Setress hissed. "Did no one notice the big, blue, square behind us that allows objects to pass in and out without depressurizing the hanger?"

"Come now, dear apprentice, give them some credit. They at least had the presence of mind to duck for cover."

"I suppose that's something. Are we done here, my lord?" Setress holstered her weapons.

"Yes, I believe so. We'll be arriving at Dromund Kaas soon, I think we've all earned some time off."

"Good. In the mean time, I think I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me?"

"Not this time, I still have a lot of work to do." Kre turned to her, then stopped. He stared off in the distance, but didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even seem to breathe. The only thing that moved were his eyes, in subtle back and forth's. Setress waved a hand in front of his face, but he didn't react.

"What's gotten into him?" Ventress asked. Setress ignored the question, no reason to give these bounty hunters any ideas. The areas around his eyes slowly turned black and blue, blood began to trickled out of his nose, and his left cheek separated in a large gash.

"Kre? What's wrong?" Setress asked. All of a sudden, the Emperor took a gasping breath, stumbling back. Setress did what she could to keep him on his feet, but he fell into a pile of boxes. Coughing and hacking he clambered back to his feet.

"Setress, wha- where am I?"

"You're on the _Halifax_. What happened?"

"I- I don't know." He said, slowing hard. "I was fighting, on an- I think it was an elevated bridge. There was a droid contingent on the other end, their artillery was hitting us hard. It was almost impossible to gain a few inches without being pushed back. A shell hit only a few meters from me, blowing debris everywhere. I remember getting hit in the face, and falling. My armor locked up when I hit the water, it turned into an anchor.

"I was drowning. It was...painful. To say the least." He started coughing.

"Water..." Setress said, looking at his hands. "Like the burns on my palms."

"As interesting as this is," Bane chimed in. "When were we planning on executing this little infiltration mission of yours?"

"Whenever I feel like." Kre stood up, dusting himself off. "The joys of unilateral control of a galactic military super power." The twisting blue of hyperspace outside the shield faded into the blackish blue and pierced darkness of normal space. The _Halifax _rocked violently moments before the impact alarms started to blare through the speakers.

"That can't be good." Setress said.

"Get to the bridge. You lot, get- I don't know, somewhere that you won't mess anything up." Kre and Setress ran into the lift, riding it up to the bridge. "Oh, bollocks." Kre said. From the lift, they could see straight out of the bridge's view port. Dromund Kaas was on fire. The void all around the planet was filled with the burned out hulks of lost ships. Setress was able to identify several factions; there were Mandalorian light cruisers and destroyers, Separatist ships of all classes, Imperial ships from the fleet stationed to protect the planet, Imperial orbital defense stations, and-

"That's the _Hope of Coruscant_!" Setress exclaimed, pointing to massive cruiser with the seal of the Republic emblazoned on the top. "What the hell is it doing here? And there, that destroyer, it's the _Alderaan_."

"So, the Republic is here, fighting, but for which side? Captain, get me a line to Grand Moff Kilran."

"Aye, my lord." The ship's captain said, nodding to the communications officer.

"Halifax, _this had better be damned important, I have a battle to win._" Kilran's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Grand Moff, care to explain why my planet is burning, and why there's a Separatist armada in my damned orbit?!" Kre shouted.

"_I've been trying to get a message to you for bloody days now, my lord. I see you took your sweet time in getting here. In the mean time, I've had to fend off successive waves of Separatist AND Republic ships, landing parties, and orbital strikes. A bit of gratitude would go a long way right about now._"

"Leave an Imperial in charge for a few days, and suddenly he thinks he's the sodding Emperor." Kre groaned. "I didn't get any message, Kilran. Possibly because my ship is currently a pile of scrap in some jungle on Onderon. Now tell me what the hell is going on, damnit!"

"_The Separatists came out of nowhere, and they Republic forces backing them. They've been attacking us just about non-stop since you left for Onderon. They whittled away our fleet little by little. Yesterday, things got really bad. I tried to send out a distress signal, but only the Mandalorians heard it. I trust you brought your fleet with you?_"

"Of course I did. How the hell could things have gotten this bad? What happened to the orbital platforms, or the surface defense network?" Kre asked.

"When did you install all of that?" Setress asked.

"You'd be amazed what you can do in three months when you're not being constantly interrupted by sieges. So what the hell happened to our defenses, Kilran?"

"_When you're attacked non-stop for three days, you have to expect some loses. All the debris raining down has covered New Kaas City in two meters of ash, and the flaming chunks that don't burn up have set massive swathes on fire. Dozens of Separatist frigates launched suicide attacks on our defense satellite, and the Republic lost at least ten thousand men taking down the surface systems. Our men and fortifications are still standing, but the supply lines are starting to get clogged, and the SAM defense sites are in complete ruin."_

"So, what do we have left?" Setress asked the Grand Moff.

"_Sticks; two sticks and a rock for each platoon._"

"Then I hope the Imperials have good throwing arms." Setress fired back.

"We need to find out where these ships are coming from, and how many more they have." Kre said. "Get a link established with the rest of the Empire so we can coordinate our defense. In the meantime, I want to keep this as low-key as possible, at least until we've pushed them back."

"_Aye, my lord._" The line went dead, leaving the bridge crew and two Sith alone.

"Setress, you and I are going to the surface. I don't like it, but I'll need you with me to sort out the surface defenses." Kre motioned for them to get back in the lift.

"Sorry, why don't you like it?" Setress asked.

"You did just get impaled. Ideally, you should be taking it easy for a few weeks. Of course, in an ideal situation, Dromund Kaas wouldn't be under siege."

"The _Halifax_ will remain on station behind the lines to receive the wounded." The captain said. Kre and Setress stepped onto the elevator, Kre stopped, suddenly, tilting his head.

"What is it?" Setress asked.

"Something bad."

"Warheads, sir." One of the officers said. "Thousands of them. Too many for the fleet to shoot down."

"They're going to glass the planet." Setress whispered.

"And the Sith will lose Dromund Kaas for a third time. Captain, tell Grand Moff Kilran to begin evacuating the planet. Setress, I want you to stay here."

"The hell I will. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to give the Separatists and the Republic a little going away gift."

"My lord, the missiles will hit the planet in two minutes. If you're lucky, you'll get there just as they're hitting." The officer pointed out.

"I'm a Sith, I don't need luck." He hit the emergency button, sending the lift rocketing down.

"_The evacuation is underway, my lord._" Kilran's voiced boomed.

"Kre, what kind of surprise could possibly so powerful that you need to try and outrace all of those nukes? You do get that the chances of you getting killed are one-hundred percent?"

"I'd say ninety-nine point nine. I'll not let the histories tell future generations that my first loss in this war was the capital of the Empire. Besides, there's something down there I have to get."

"Oh, for the love of all things holy, don't tell me you're going down there just to get Nallek's body." Setress groaned.

"What? No, her body is still in the freezer. I need to get a ri-" Kre shut his mouth half way through the last word.

"A what?" Kre swallowed hard, but didn't answer. "Damnit, tell me!" She demanded, spinning him around.

"A ring. A ring I had made for you." He confessed. Setress felt a spike a fear hit her.

"It's not a ruby ring with a sapphire and gold double helix, is it?" She asked, sweating hard.

"No, why? What's wrong, you're sweating all of a sudden?"

"It's just that I saw a ring like that in one of my visions, Malgus said you gave it to me."

"I see. Nothing to worry about then." The lift stopped and the doors opened onto the medical frigate's hangar. "Setress, if I don't make it back, you, Kilran, and Merolomi will have to find a way to make the Empire last."

"Then you'd better make it back, because I don't think I'd do well as an Imperial politician."

"If ever there was a point when you wondered if praying would be a worthwhile practice; I think you just found it." Kre said, as he ran to one of the docked medical transports.

"Kre, wait!" She called after him. "I-" Kre jumped into the cockpit, sealing it shut against the vacuum of the void.

_1830 hours_

_Flying towards Dromund Kaas,_

_On board medical transport THX-1138_

Kre pushed the throttle as hard as it would go. The HUD showed him the relative locations of the nuclear arsenal heading towards the planet. He was ahead of them, but not by much. He need to go faster if he was going to reach the surface in time to activate the Vulcan Contingency. The Republic and the Separatists had struck a huge gamble, but they'd won. No matter what happened, Dromund Kaas was lost.

The Infinite Engine, which had supplied most of their fleet, would be destroyed or captured. The millennia of history still waiting to be recovered here would be incinerated. The great halls which had been the beacon of Sith power and supremacy would be reduced to slag, or atomized.

His first defeat in the war, and it could put them on the defensive. Worse, it could lose them the war, and it was all his fault. He quickly entered in some coordinates, took a deep breath, and activated the hyper drive.

Five seconds later, he came out of hyper space a few thousand feet above the surface of Dromund Kaas, and going way too fast. He pulled back on the controls as hard as he could, the sluggish and ponderous transport slowly banked, skimming just a few dozen meters from the surface. The Citadel loomed close, only twenty seconds away.

"_Master,_" Setress said over the comm system. "_The fleet is doing what it can to buy time, but you've got two minutes, tops, before enough missiles get past to incinerate the entire surface. Maybe, if you get deep enough underground, then-"_

"There are too many, Setress. Any shelters we have will be destroyed. The only chance we have now is vengeance. I'm activating the Vulcan Contingency."

"_I know I didn't hear that right._" Kilran said. "_My lord, you can't seriously tell me that you think that the VC is a good idea?"_

"No, Grand Moff, it isn't. It was never a good idea, but that's why it's a last resort weapon. If Dromund Kaas is to die, then I would have her last breath be a gale that shakes the galaxy."

"_I'll start the program, my lord. You do understand that, once begun, the process can't be stopped? You activate the VC, and there will be no chance to ever reclaiming this planet."_

"Once those missiles hit, there won't be anything left to reclaim." Kre was quick to counter.

"_Sorry, but what is the Vulcan Contingency?_" Setress asked. Kre felt a pang of guilt, of course she didn't know what it was, he'd created it when she had decided to run off.

"It's my last resort. I can't be more specific then that right now, Setress, I'm sorry." The Citadel was only a few meters away now. Kre took another deep breath, switched the engines to full reverse, and braced himself. Hopefully, the impact wouldn't kill him. The transport slammed into the Citadel, crashing through the thick walls and durasteel windows. Kre's harness snapped, the force tossing him around the cockpit like a rag doll.

He felt bones snap, and knew he was probably suffering from internal bleeding from the force of his crashing against the bulkhead and consoles. Still, he had a job to do. Painfully, he drug himself from the cockpit, and began limping through the Citadel.

"Level 37. Bollocks." He grunted. "Thirteen floors too low." There was no way he'd make it to the top in time, not in his condition. "Lift, lift, lift, I need a lift." He stumbled and bounced over to the only lift still working, and pressed the button for the 39th level. "Kilran, I'm not going to make it there in time. Where are you on the activation?"

"_I just need the final code, my lord."_ There was a tremble in Kilran's voice. _Good_, Kre thought. _Means he's still a person._

"The code is-" He winced and grunted from the pain. "The code is 0185642319."

"_Activation signal sent."_ The lift stopped, the doors opened, and Kre felt so heavy staring down the hall. "_My lord, where are you?"_

"Level 39, there's something in my quarters that must get back to Setress, even if I don't. I need you to swing by and pick it up when you're pulled out of here."

"_Negative, my lord. I'm diverting the last transport to you now."_

"Kilran, don't you dare. There are still people down there that need off this planet, and so do you."

"_None of us is as important to the Empire as you, my lord. Besides, I think Setress will appreciate it if you deliver the expensive-as-hell, over-glorified, engagement ring yourself."_ Kre pushed the large doors to his quarters open with nearly all that was left of his strength. An Imperial shuttle was waiting for him at the other end, two Marines waited to escort him.

"Come with us, my lord." The lance corporal said.

"The box, the small, blue, box on the table there, bring it to me." The private hastened to do as the Emperor said, handing him the small jewelry case. Kre opened it, satisfied to see the ring was still in it, and intact. "We can go." The two Marines stood to either side of him, helping to brace him. They hurried as fast as the Emperor could move into the transport.

Kilran's final message blared over the speakers as the transport ascended into Dromund Kaas' orbit.

"_It's been an honor, Emperor Kre. Glory to the Empire."_ Two seconds later, the first of the missiles hit. Within a minute, New Kaas City, and the remaining twenty thousand people were reduced to ash.

The shuttle docked with the _Halifax _where a medical team was waiting to attend to the Emperor. Setress pushed her way past all them, rushing to her lover's side.

"By the Force, Kre, what happened to you?"

"I crashed," he said with a smile and a short laugh. "Listen, get to the bridge, order the retreat to rendezvous point four. Tactical withdraw, ships with the most number of refugees leave first. Pick six frigates, two destroyers, and a cruiser to stay behind and keep the Republic and Separatists here in the system. Tell them-" He stopped to find the right words. "Tell them the Empire will remember their sacrifice."

"Yes, master." She stepped back and bowed, clearly disappointed. Kre's vision began to fade, he saw the medical team get him into the gurney just as he blacked out.

_1835 hours._

_Dromund Kaas system, high orbit over Dromund Kaas,_

_On board _The Hope of Courscant.

Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of the Republic's largest cruiser. It's tonnage was carrier level, but it was designed with direct, ship-to-ship, heavy firepower in mind. An experimental design, he had little doubt that the Republic's military intelligence board would be dissatisfied with its results during this massive siege. In a way, Anakin wished it had been a failure. Not just this ship, but the whole operation.

If the Empire had proven too resilient, the Republic's or Separatist's forces too unreliable, or this truce unsustainable, then he wouldn't be looking over a dying world. He agreed with the Jedi Council that Kre needed to be stopped, but this wasn't the way. This final step had proven to be the only real failure in the whole plan. The Emperor wasn't even on Dromund Kaas and, when he'd made a sudden trip to the planet, he made it back off before the missiles hit.

All they were doing now was committing mass murder. The Republic, and even the Separatists, had lost too many good men already by throwing ship after ship at the Empire's forces. The military high command of both factions considered the losses acceptable, hoping that they'd be able to remove the Empire as a threat.

This, he determined, was not the Jedi way. These tactics were something that the Empire would have used during the Great War.

Even beaten, with their capital on fire, the Empire continued fighting. The remaining fleet was beginning a tactical retreat, using their war ships to cover their medical frigates and civilian transports. A small battle group had broken off was actively harassing them, and keeping the Republic and Separatist forces from leaving the system.

All standard military procedure, but Anakin felt something sinister in the Force. Beneath them, the planet continued to burn. Its seas and lakes boiled, its jungles combusted, and its cities disintegrated. There was just so much death. Dromund Kaas had been a nexus of the Dark Side, unsettling for any Jedi to even look at or be near, but the void left by such devastation was even worse.

"General Skywalker," one of the clone officers said, motioning for Anakin to come to his console. "We're getting some strange readings from the planet below, sir." The clone said, pointing to one of his consoles.

"What is that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, sir. Wait, there, a massive energy spike."

"What kind of energy."

"It's like a bunch of nukes just went off on the planet. Wait, wait- oh no. Sir, look!" The clone shot up, and pointed out of the view port. There were large cracks stretching across the surface of the planet, each of them emitting an intensely bright light. "The energy's spiking even higher. Sir, I think the planet is about to explode."

"Helmsmen, get us out of here!" Anakin ordered.

"Working on it, sir, but the Imperial forces are making it almost impossible." Not Anakin understood. The battle group harassing them wasn't just part of some text-book retreat plan. They were keeping the Republic and Separatist forces here.

"It's a trap." Anakin whispered. The light from the cracks got brighter, and Anakin could feel massive ripples in the Force. "Gentlemen, I think we now know what the 'Vulcan Contingency' is." Anakin only got a glimpse of the planet as it shattered before being blinded by intense brightness.


	57. Remember Dromund Kaas

_0230 hours (four hours since the Imperial Fleet's withdraw)_

_En route to an unnamed destination/_

_On board medical frigate _Halifax.

Setress couldn't take it anymore. She was on the exact opposite side of ship from the source of the noise, but she could still hear it. He'd been screaming for hours, none stop, and showed no signs of stopping. It had started only a few minutes after they made their jump. Everything had been fine then, and she didn't know what, something just set him off.

It'd taken half the crew just to get him isolated in a room that could take his thrashing and raging. She'd tried to calm him down, like a good lover, but he was lost in his despair. And that screaming, that awful, terrible, heart wrenching, screaming. That screaming she could nothing about, and it wasn't just physical, he was screaming just as loudly through the Force.

"Please, please, stop." She sobbed. The crew of the ship went about their business, blissfully unexposed to the screaming thanks to their suits' ability to filter out noise. None of them went near her dark little corner of the bridge, unable to bring themselves to even look at the tortured Sith. She needed to get off this ship, to get away from the horrible screaming. At least from the physical side, from sound waves assaulting her montrals.

She couldn't do it, though. She couldn't abandon him, not again. Not after disappearing for three months, and coming back just in time for the Empire's biggest blow. But what could she do? She'd tried talking to him, tried holding him, even tried singing to him. None of it had worked. He just kept screaming and thrashing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered. She felt completely helpless, how could she fix madness? "Fix..." She whispered, looking up. "Fix..." She mulled the word around some more. "FIX!" She shouted. The _Korriban's Blood _had a work bench in Kre's personal quarters, and all of those unfinished and finished lightsabers. "FIX! He likes to fix things!" She shouted, jumping up. "Oh, I am so sutpid!" She ran over to the captain, knocking on his helmet.

"_Yes, my lord?_" He asked.

"Captain, I need you to get on the line to anyone and everyone. Get me armor components, wiring, electronics components, anything that can be use make a new set of armor."

"_He has a suit of armor, my lord. Do you really think he'll make another._"

"He will, captain, I know it."

"_Very well, I'll see what I can scrape up. When we reach the rendezvous, I'll have everything delivered to the Emperor."_

"Where is the meeting point, captain?" She asked.

"_Hm? Oh, Korriban_." The captain said dismissively.

"Korriban?" She whispered to herself. Setress rubbed her chin as she stared at the floor, thinking. "So, it's time for the Sith to return home." The screaming was still as intense as ever, and likely would be for at least the next few hours, but its impact on her was softened. She made her way through the ship to the only spot that was able to hold Kre's smashing and bashing; the quarantine room. Meant to hold anything from killer viruses to bomb blasts, even Kre's great physical strength wasn't nearly enough to break through the thick observation window and walls.

She stood in front of the meter thick transparisteel window, watching with pity as Kre continued to storm around the small room, throwing anything he could get his hands on, or smashing them to pieces, all the while screaming.

One thing that she couldn't figure out was why he was acting like this? What had happened to push him into such madness? She had been there, felt the hole in the Force ripped open. It had been- powerful, to say the least, but she maintained her grip on sanity. Was it just the burden of having made such a decision that weighed so heavily on her beloved master? Or did he see- fell- something else in that moment? Something so terrible that it had shattered the last of his bonds?

Partly, and very guiltily, she hoped to never learn the truth. To find out for sure what could cause such a powerful Sith to lose all control would be terrifying beyond words. After all, if this could happen to him, then it could happen to anyone. Somehow, she didn't think she'd handle it as well as he was. It could very well just killer, whether that would be a mercy or not, she didn't want to find out.

Still, the other part of her hoped, should the need arise, that she could bear at least part of whatever ailed the Emperor. If helping him meant she had to suffer, then she would suffer. At least, hypothetically. Surely everyone hoped their relationship was strong enough to survive anything; but she had bolted on him because of an argument she was only tangentially involved in so, perhaps, she wasn't as committed to this as she'd like to believe.

"I'll fix this, Kre, I promise." She said before walking away.

_0630 hours (eight hours since the Republic fleet's defeat)_

_Planet Coruscant, Coruscant system/_

_Jedi Temple._

The entirety of the Republic's military leadership was in attendance. If not physically, then by hologram. They all had one question on their mind; what happened at Dromund Kaas?

"_Can we confirm the reports?" _Admiral Tarkin asked.

"Yes, we can," Master Windu answered. "Our scouts report that Dromund Kaas has been completely destroyed. Even the planetary debris is in an out-system trajectory.

"And the Emperor?" Master Shaak-Ti asked. The entire operation had been launched with primary purpose of eliminating the Emperor. "Has he been-" Her voice trailed off as she threw her gaze to the floor. They all knew that it had to be done, but none of the Jedi were happy with it.

"_Unknown, but presumed alive._" Admiral Yalaran said. "_There were reports that he made a trip to the surface of the planet, but our last intercepted messages suggest that he made it back to the medical frigate he was on._"

"What about Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, shooting up. The young Jedi Knight had been severely wounded when his ship was hit by the crest of the explosion. Much of the prototype cruiser had been lost in the trip. Looking at the damage, everyone was survived that the thing had survived at all. The entire stern was gone, including the engines, and the port side was on fire when rescue teams arrived. "Is Ahsoka alright?"

"_Our evidence suggests that she is alive, but-_" Admiral Yalaran looked to Master Yoda for approval before proceeding. The leader of the Jedi Order nodded. "_Vocal patterns suggest that the one he refers to as 'Setress' is, in fact, Ahsoka Tano. I'm sorry, general, but she's working for the Empire._"

"For some time, has she been." Master Yoda said, disappointment and regret heavy on his voice. "Two padawans we have lost to the Emperor. A mistake it was to send them, truly regrettable."

"What? No, no it can't be." Anakin fell to the floor, unable to believe it.

"Reviewing the evidence, we now think young Ahsoka has been in the Emperor's service since almost day one. It would seem that she was actually the one who lured Barriss to the Dark Side." Said Master Plo.

"_Do we know anything about the Vulcan Contingency? How did it work? Does he have similar traps set up on other worlds held by the Empire?"_ Master Kenobi asked. The youngest member of the Jedi High Council was stationed on Malistair, dealing with an insurrection.

"_We can only offer a 'best guess' assessment, as most of the evidence was wiped out in the explosion. It's speculated that the Emperor had a number of nuclear devices placed under the crust of the planet. They WMDs were set to blow _inward_, towards the core. All of the devices going off at once put the core of the planet under immense pressure. Once the detonation ended, the core expanded with a massively magnified explosive force. One so powerful that it wiped out the entire Separatist fleet, and every other Republic ship save yours._" Tarkin said, motioning to Anakin.

"I think, this will require that we re-evaluate our strategy for handling the Empire." Master Windu said. "We've clearly underestimated the Empire's abilities, resources, and the steps they will go to for victory."

"_Indeed. Still, MI estimates paint a positive portrait of our position against the Empire. They think somewhere around eighty percent of the Empire's effective naval strength was obliterated in the siege, on top of a ninety percent loss of manufacturing capabilities. While they likely won't surrender until the very end, they are on the downslide. A few more months and they will be back in the history books where they belong._" Yalaran said.

"Then we should make them the priority." Master Mundi suggested. "We must make sure the Empire has been defeated before returning to the Separatists, or they will pose a threat for years to come."

"_I believe, at this point, the Republic can safely say that it is victorious on both sides._" Tarkin quickly countered. "_The Separatists have been beaten into near submission by the Empire, even before taking such a heavy blow at Dromund Kaas. Our spies even fragmentation amongst the Separatist leadership as to what do. The majority seem to favor entering into negotiations with the Republic to end the war. At this point, we could demand a full surrender, and the Separatists would be hard pressed to refuse. The Chancellor has already ordered that the third fleet prepare to move on Raxus._"

"And the minority?" Windu asked.

"The minority could quickly become the majority if they find an entire Republic fleet preparing to move on their capital." Said Master Gallia.

"_I agree,_" Master Kenobi added. "_They took heavy losses, but could still rally a significant force if pushed. Taking the fight to them so soon could force us into another stalemate, giving the Empire a chance to rebuild. I doubt we'd be able to secure a second truce, then. We must give diplomacy a chance to work._"

"I agree." Master Yoda said in his old, wise, voice. "To the Chancellor I will go. Strong negotiators we will need. Much wisdom and vision they will require."

"_We will await the Chancellor's orders._" Tarkin said. Both his and Yalaran's holograms shimmered and died. The Jedi Masters said not a word. In the piercing silence of the Council chambers they sat, each one contemplating how they ever could have reached this point, and if there was any future for the Jedi Order.

_0630 hours (Eight hours since the Imperial Fleet's withdraw)_

_Planet Korriban, Horuset system/_

_Aboard the _Korriban's Blood.

"Make sure the Separatists congress, or senate, or whatever they have, gets a copy of that meeting," Setress instructed the intelligence officer. "But don't give them anything about the Jedi's push for a diplomatic resolution."

"Aye, my lord." He said. Five thousand ships, roughly two-thirds of the Imperial navy, were gathered over Korriban. Standing on the bridge, she stared at them all in awe. If there was one thing she'd learned, it was that Imperials knew war, and that meant they knew war-time logistics. She would enjoy learning about how the Emperor had pulled all of this off. Until she had the opportunity, she had a war to plan.

With the Emperor in recovery from his- episode, she had found herself as de facto ruler of the Empire and its forces. Even Merolomi, whom she would have assumed to be the most obstinate fell in line behind her. History taught that such a massive blow like losing the capital would have caused the Sith to splinter, taking the Empire with them. Under Kre's guidance, however, it seemed that this new generation of Sith had learned about dedication to a cause, and self-sacrifice. 

That meant, as of this moment, she held the reigns to the galaxy's largest military force; and she planned to use it. The Republic and the Separatists would come to lament the day they chose to force the Emperor's hand. More to the point, they would never get the chance, because she planned on destroying anything that stood for either faction.

"My lord, the fleet is gathered, and awaiting your orders." The new Grand Moff said. Setress had long ago given up trying to pronounce her actual name, so she called her Sarina, since the new Grand Moff and Kre's lost friend looked a bit alike.

"Good. Send word to Merolomi, I want to see her." Setress commanded. The Grand Moff bowed and walked away. "I want all tracking networks synched up with the _Blood_. If so much as a fighter moves on Iridonia, I want to know about it immediately. I want teams on Cato Neimoidia, Muunilist, Skako, and Kamino. Get me intel on defenses, reserves, strategic locations, potential landing sites, anything and everything that could be of value to the Empire."

"Aye aye, my lord." Several officers said.

"Get me teams in the tombs and deserts on the surface, find me anything with viable Pureblood genetic sequences. Bones, teeth, tissue, I don't care. For the love of the Emperor, be careful, and don't go near the sarcophaguses of the Dark Lords.

"Aye, my lord!" The Imperial Reclamations Officer said with a salute.

"And just what are you going to do with a bunch of Massassi bones?" Merolomi asked, stepping onto the bridge with a teasing smile.

"Drumsticks, obviously." Setress said, every bit as snarky and sarcastic.

"How are you holding up, Setress?" The rival apprentice seemed almost genuinely concerned.

"I'm still standing."

"And how is he?" That was the question Setress was dreading. The screaming had stopped hours ago, thank the Force, but the Emperor had never said more than two words at any one time. If something wasn't a yes or no question, he didn't respond at all.

"I don't know. Giving him something to focus on seems to have calmed him down, but whatever happened to him- I'm afraid-" Setress sobbed. "I'm afraid that it could have done permanent damage." She tried to fight back the tears, but lost.

"Hey, hey," Merolomi cooed, hugging Setress. "He'll come out of this, just you watch. After everything that he's been through, I doubt this will break him."

"Not knowing what happened is the hardest part." Setress sobbed. "One minute he's fine. The next- screaming. I thought it might never end."

"But it did. Once he's talking, we'll ask him what happened. This is just a setback, my friend, and we'll do what the Empire does."

"And what's that?"

"Come back swinging even harder." Merolomi said with a righteous and vicious smile. "I want to see him."

"Fine." Setress and Merolomi made their way back to the latter's shuttle. The small inter-ship transport carried them to the _Halifax_, where Setress led them to the Kre's refuge. A few hours ago, Setress had given him a pile of materials and pieces for miscellaneous things. Now, as the two stood in front of the window, he'd assembled it into a nearly finished suit of armor. Light armor, by the looks of it, with a white robe covering it. The chest and hip pieces were clearly designed for a female frame.

She didn't recognize the material the plated parts were made of, or the joint coverings. It certainly looked impressive, though. Sitting on a head mount was visor that would hug the face, covering the eyes and nose. She guessed the lenses had other features to help an infiltrator accomplish her mission.

"Looks like Kre decided to give you your own set of armor." Setress said to Merolomi.

"Heh, not me." She replied. "The body features are two short, and look," Merolomi pointed to the hood. "That was clearly designed for someone with something sticking up from her head. If I had to guess, he built this to give his most important apprentice some extra protection."

Looking at it again, Setress could see that Merolomi was right. For some reason, the thought that Kre would make a suit for the woman who shared his bed had never occurred to Setress.

"It's amazing." Setress whispered.

"It's done." Came a reply. A reply from _inside_ the room. Setress was taken back, at first, but quickly ran inside when she was sure she'd actually heard what she heard.

"Kre!" She cried out, jumping towards him. The Emperor caught her, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm just gonna go wait by my shuttle." Merolomi said, excusing herself.

"Are you alright?" Setress asked.

"No. No, I'm not even close to alright." Kre said, looking off into space. "But I'm better. At least enough to not have to scream anymore."

"What do you mean 'have to'? What happened to you?"

"It was the laughing. This awful laughing, in my head."

"Laughing?" Setress asked, confused. "What laughing?"

"It was a laugh of contempt and victory, only, it was in my head. Oh, Setress, it was so loud, so loud it hurt. The screaming and the thrashing, that was the only way I could drown it out. I can still hear it, that laughing." Kre looked sick just talking about it, having to brace himself against a table and keeping his head low.

"Do you know what caused it."

"I- I think destroying Dromund Kaas let something out." Kre said. "No, not something, someone, and I think- I'm afraid I know who it is."

"Who?" Setress asked. She stood next to her Emperor, trying to catch his gaze. The way he looked at her made her stomach sink, like she knew who it was, without the name needing to be said. "What about actually destroying Dromund Kaas. That couldn't have been easy for you, how are you handling it?"

"I don't think I could ever put into words how important Dromund Kaas was. It held so much of our history, our legacy, our teachings, our philosophies. It was the capital of two Empires, and my home world. Now it's gone. Gone because I made the decision to destroy it. How do you think I- I- I'm going to be sick."

"Here, sit down," Setress said, helping the Emperor into a chair. "Can I get you anything?" Kre shook his head.

"I killed a planet." He whispered. "My planet. A nexus of the Dark Side. Who knows what kind of repercussions that's going to have in the Force." He clenched his fists, and bared his predatory teeth. "And it's all their fault!" He shouted. "The Jedi and their precious Republic, and those Separatists dogs!" This sudden outburst of anger and passion looked oh so inspiring to Setress. She could feel the sudden crystallization of his power in the Force; it was so beautiful, radiating such strength.

"I've already gathered the fleet, prepared a strategy, and have agents in the field, my lord." Setress said, looking up at her magnificent master. "They're waiting your review." Kre squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Setress, you've done great. I trust your strategic abilities. Come, I have a message to deliver to our people."

'_Our_' Setress mouthed, falling in step behind him. The two of them, along with Merolomi, boarded the shuttle, and flew to _Korriban's Blood_. Every Imperial they passed immediately snapped to attention, but seemed more alive and determined than before. Stepping onto the bridge, the whole crew erupted into cheers and applause.

"Praise the Emperor!" One Imperial shouted. "Glory to him!" Shouted another. "His majesty will lead us to victory!" Still another shouted, and on they went for some time.

"I thought you didn't like people to call you; 'your majesty', 'your highness', or anything like that?" Setress teased.

"I think I'll let them pass, just once." Kre whispered back. "Heed and stand-to, sailors of the Imperial Navy; your Emperor would speak!" He called in his deep and commanding voice. Immediately the noise and revelry died down. The large bridge crew stood still and silent in dutiful attention, grim-faced and determined. "Get me broadcasting to the entire Empire." He ordered.

"Aye, my lord." The communications officer said.

"Grand Moff, I want those ships in perfect formation."

"Aye, my lord." The newly-appointed Grand Moff said with a salute.

"All admirals are to report to Lord Setress from here on out to execute her battle plans." Kre ordered.

"Aye, my lord." The Grand Moff said again.

"The communications link is ready, my lord. On your order, your words will be broadcast to the whole of the Empire." The communications officer said.

"Good, begin." Kre said. The holoprojector glowed to life, wrapping around Kre. "Loyal Imperials, your Emperor speaks. Hear me now, my brothers and sisters." All activity on the bridge stopped, as everyone watched the Emperor. "This day has been our most trying yet; rife with loss and devastation. Our capital is lost; hundreds of thousands of ghosts now screaming in the void left behind. I say to you now, great and glorious Imperials, that this is not the end.

"Let this day go down in history as the day the Empire won the war. Let this be known as the day we showed the galaxy that we will not be beaten. Though we have lost Dromund Kaas, the heart of the Empire beats on; in each of us. We all feel the anger, the outrage, the fear, the despair, but I say to you; now is the time to rally.

"This is not our end. No, this is our crucible moment. Gather your rage at this brazen betrayal, your sorrow for those lost, and your passion for our Empire. Gather them close to your heart, let that fire burn within you, for it will become an inferno. Our voice carries on, and it will be heard across the stars. It will carry the three words of our new battle cry. The battle cry that we must all keep close to our hearts and minds. The three words that we will hear every moment of our lives; when we sleep, when we wake, when we eat, always and forever.

"Three words that will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies; three words to always remind them of this day. Let our cry be heard; Remember Dromund Kaas!" Kre shouted once.

"Remember Dromund Kaas!" He shouted twice. The crew joined in his call.

"Remember Dromund Kaas!" He shouted a third time. Other voices could be heard now, through the Force, and through the speakers.

"REMEMBER DROMUND KAAS!" He shouted a fourth time. A cry echoing across the Force as hundreds of billions all called out at once, full of fire and determination. The Jedi would hear it now, even the non-Force sensitive would have a hard time ignoring it. Setress' own voice was lost in the maelstrom.

"REMEMBER DROMUND KAAS!" A battle cry to carry the Empire into the future.


	58. Holes in the Fabric

_A quick little writers note here, pertaining to something later in the chapter. I had originally planned on making Kre a vegetarian._

_1630 hours (Sixteen hours since the Imperial Fleet's withdraw)_

_Planet Korriban, Horuset system/_

_Aboard the _Korriban's Blood.

"Never thought I'd actually want to go see a desert, just for a change of scenery." Setress gripped. The dull grey and white of the ship's interior was starting to grate on her beyond belief. She spun around in the deck chair for the umpteenth time, trying to think of something to do to keep herself occupied. "Lieutenant, did the Emperor say when he planned on coming back?"

"No, my lord." The bridge officer said without a second glance. "I could try paging him- again."

"Hasn't worked the last three times, I doubt a fourth would make a difference." She moaned.

"Vice Admiral on deck!" The lieutenant suddenly announced, snapping to attention. The bridge crew all stood at once, snapping off sharp salutes of their own.

"At ease," the Vice Admiral, a twi'lek man, said. "Lord Setress, it's a pleasure to see you." Setress nodded with a grumble, weakly acknowledging the nicety. "Military High Command has gotten word from across the Empire that two hundred million Imperial citizens have volunteered to make the trip to Korriban to assist in building the new capital. I'm sure you all remember your basic Imperial History, and can appreciate this moment for what it is."

"I hope one of you can enlighten me as to what makes it significant." Setress said, raising a hand. "Some of us weren't given the luxury of a crash course in Imperial history."

"Apologizes, my lord." The Vice Admiral said. "This will be the first time, in recorded history at least, that Imperial citizens will be stepping foot on the surface of Korriban. In previous eras, the only non-Sith allowed on the surface were members of elite detachments of the Imperial military who assisted in archeological recovery, and even they were limited. There were also slaves and attendant staff on Korriban, but only in the Academy and the long-lost colony of Dreshdae."

"Seems like an inefficient system to me." Setress said. "I doubt there were many Sith medics, what if someone got hurt out in the tombs?"

"Then they were left to die." Emperor Kre said. "Korriban was the proving ground of the Sith, not a day care."

"All hail the Emperor!" The bridge crew shouted, doing that completely inane stretched arm salute.

"Enough of that." Kre chided. "Whoever thought that a right arm held straight out at a forty-five degree angle made a good salute is an idiot."

"I will pass along the word, my lord Emperor." The Vice Admiral said.

"You do that. I trust you don't need my apprentice for anything pressing?" The Vice Admiral shook his head. "Good, Setress, come with me."

"Finally." Setress said with a heavy sigh. "Thought you'd never get back here."

"Oi! I was busy."

"What were you busy doing that I couldn't have helped?" Setress asked. The two of them moved through the halls of the _Korriban's Blood_ with gusto, to where Setress wasn't sure. Beat spinning in a chair to amuse herself, though.

"Stuff." Kre answered.

"That was weak. Come on, you can do better."

"Showy stuff." Kre said.

"Given recent events, keeping secrets; probably not the best idea."

"It's a surprise, not a secret." Kre took her down a rarely used corridor, to a large room with running lights along the roof. Only one was on, shining down brightly on her new set of armor. "The time has come to cast our everything that still ties you to the Jedi Order. That includes your clothes, even if they do look great on you."

Setress walked around her new outfit, running her fingers over the white robe, with its tall hood. She traced the contours of the sleek face mask, staring into the emerald lenses for the ocular unit. The torso was made of several segmented plates, that ended in a cradle for her breasts. Another segment, with the Imperial symbol emblazoned on it, covered her chest.

"Doesn't look like I'll ever need to wear a bra again." She said.

"You don't wear one anyways."

"Good point." She lifted up the robe to see the back. Three plates would protect her from any attempt to flank her. At least for a bit. There was one on the left, one on the right, and bottom one that wrapped around both sides. The back and torso pieces wrapped around to afford her sides some protection, but ended just about under her arms. "Looks like you designed this to preserve most of my mobility."

"At the expense of protection. The plating will absorb radar and motion tracker signals, and has a counter-electronic webbing that's wired into the rest of the suit that can make you just about invisible to most other forms of electronic detection. The more you move, the less effective it will be. Short sprints, however, shouldn't effect it."

"What are the plates made out of?" A single plate would protect her crotch, waist, and ass. A plate on her left and right legs would protect her outer thighs, and even offered some protection for her inner thighs. Though, any weapon that got there likely meant that the fight was already over. The knee pads were separate plates unto themselves, while her calves would be protected by wrap-around plates that were attached to the rest of her boots. A large, trapezoidal plate protected the tops of her feet, with a half-dome offering toe protection.

"It's a beskar polymer. The fabric in-between is a new type of carbon fiber, with a cortosis weave. I also infused it into the plates themselves, for extra protection."

"Is it powered like yours and Barriss' was?"

"No, it's too light weight to justify. That robe actually weighs more than all the plates combined."

"How'd you pull that off?"

"I have mad skills. That is what the kids say now days, isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, but I don't want to hear you ever say that again. What's the deal with the head mask? What makes it so special?"

"Fully integrated heads-up display, heat tracking, target tracking, audio attunement, thrity times optical zoom, different vision modes, light enhancement when you need it, even some counter-security protocols. Just in case you need to hack something. When you activate the mask in the collar, the two parts will seal to allow you to survive in low-to-no oxygen environments, and gas attacks. It also looks stylish."

"Stealth field?" Kre walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You may have noticed there's an entire utility kit built into the waist plate. Press the center symbol." Setress pressed the small Imperial symbol. The entire suit, robe and all, shimmered, and melted away.

"You even covered the robe? Very nice."

"There's more," Kre said. "Check out the gauntlets." Setress picked one up, and turned it over. On the bottom was a straight blade, about eight inches long. "When you're cloaked, and need to make a quick and quiet kill, you'll need something besides your lightsabers. These will pierce most armors found on the battle field, though it's always better to go for the gaps. You can also use them in melee, and for defense against another blade or lightsaber in a pinch. Against a lightsaber-wielding opponent, though, you'd be better off not using it more than once."

"How do you draw them out?" She asked, studying the gauntlet. Kre held the gauntlet out for her to put on.

"Clench your fist."

"Okay." She said, balling her fist.

"Now, flick it back." She did as she was told. The blade shot out with incredible speed. "To rescind the blade, push down on the flat part." The blade didn't want to move at first. Setress had to force it to active the recall mechanism.

"Not exactly easy to do." She said.

"It's deliberate. If it was easy, you could accidently recall the blade at the wrong time."

"Good point. Is there a blade in both gauntlets?" Kre nodded. "And why did you add the robe?"

"Well, for one, it looks cool. Also, in the event you need to hide your face, or it's raining, or you need to keep the light out of your eyes. You can also attack a cape on the left shoulder, in case you're feeling formal. Though, the stealth field won't cover that."

"I can wear a cape?" She asked, excited. "That is awesome. How long will the stealth field last?"

"If you stand still, hours. If you're moving a lot, minutes. The face plate and stealth field are powered by the same liquid crystal matrix. It's self recharging, but the field draws an immense amount of power. The more you move, the more it saps to compensate for the shifting environments. As a consequence, the features in your face plate will be restricted when the stealth field is active. You'll still have access to the zoom and the tracking, but the vision modes and counter-electronics will be offline."

"I see." She thought about protesting, but didn't want to sound ungrateful. She also reasoned there was probably a reason he went with a less-powerful method of powering the suit. "Where is the power supply?"

"It's in a layer between the carbon fiber and underlining. It'll also absorb your body heat, so you shouldn't set off any heat sensors."

"What about cold tracking?"

"I have no idea if it'll guard against that or not. I would think your safe, though."

"Does it have a rapid release switch like yours?"

"No, there was no way to make it work. Still, you have a better chance of avoiding flamethrowers and incendiary weapons then I do. There's no real substitute for avoiding getting set on fire altogether."

"True enough." She put the gauntlet back on the stand and turned to Kre. "I guess the only thing left to do is put it on."

"Not quite. Your lightsabers are still tied to the Order. You'll need new ones, weapons worthy of a Sith." Kre turned on one of the other lights, revealing a workbench set up to construct her new lightsabers.

"All the crystals, my most powerful reserves, are available to you. Additionally I acquired a Force Forge. I've been told that the Sith from Bane's time to know create synthetic crystals, so you're welcome to try that. Rumor has it they produce stronger blades, but it's something I've yet to see proven."

"During the last war against the Sith, when Bane established the Rule of Two, many Jedi blades shattered against the Sith's synthetic blades. I suppose there's some truth to the myth."

"Like I said, you're welcome to try your hand at it."

"I'm ready to begin."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

_1700 hours_

_Planet Korriban, Horuset system/_

_On board _Korriban's Blood.

Kre left his apprentice alone in the work room so she could focus on her task. He rolled his head around and stretched his shoulders. "Very long day." He said with a yawn. He drug himself to the mess hall, even he needed to eat every now and then. It was a funny thing, the more he thought about it. All the things he'd been through these past months, with and without Setress, and he realized that no one had ever seen him eat.

Not that it was a common spectacle, he rarely ate as it was. His master had qualified Kre's seeming lack of need for sustenance as a special connection with the Force. One rarely seen since human genetic traits had watered down Sith purity, and generally only in the old masters. Kre considered it a lucky talent. Something else he inherited from his ancestors. All the time others spent eating, he was able to spend doing something more productive. Put a hamper on his socializing, but that was hardly a concern to Kre.

Some Sith were social creatures. He wasn't one of them. He had always preferred having a few close relationships, with people he could trust, rather than knowing ten thousand people, and having to watch your back around everyone of them. Kre, being the Emperor, was entitled to more then what was on the regular menu. Generally he would have just taken whatever was at hand, but he had a special craving today.

It was an order that took a great deal of time to prepare. Something he only allowed the droids to make, something only the droids knew about, and something he would hide. Something that had been banned in the Empire for millennia. In the days of King Adas, it was a common right performed after vanquishing one's enemies. Something learned from the cannibalistic Rakata and Anzati. Created from the essence of his most powerful enemy slain thus far, Kre took the steaming bowl from the droid.

"Look at you now, Dooku." Kre said, staring into the bowl. "Nothing more than a skull for my throne, and bloodsoup for my bowl." He put the bowl to his lips, and quickly drank down the concoction. "Disgusting." He spat. "Absolutely awful. Can't believe the practice survived so long." He threw the empty bowl back on the counter, staring at it with a scowl. "Destroy the bowl." He ordered the droid.

"Yes, master." The droid said. It took the bowl, and disappeared to the back. Kre casually walked out of the mess hall, into the dark corridor. Looking down both ends of the strangely deserted corridor, he was faced with a new, and unexpected, problem. Not having anything pressing to do, he had no idea what to do with his time.

"Oh, right!" He said, suddenly remembering something very important. He hurried down the corridors and decks, towards the bottom of the ship. While technically not prisoners, he had felt it prudent to keep them secured. So far, they'd manage stay out of trouble. So far...

_1730 hours_

Kre had half expected, and hoped, to find the bounty hunters plotting something to try and thwart him. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that they were doing essentially, the exact opposite. Bounty hunters had always had a reputation for being loners, and not playing well with others. Mostly deserved, but they were people and, like most sentient species, had a natural tendency towards communalism. Even now, they were gathered together at the singular table, drinking and telling stories of past hunts.

"Hey, look who it is!" Dengar said, slurring his words a little. "Ol' screamy!" He swung a bottle around, drops of what particular poison he was drinking sloshing all over the place. The other bounty hunters laughed at the nickname. Everyone except for Ventress, that is. The former Dark Jedi tensed at Dengar's teasing, expecting some sort of backlash. In an instant, Kre closed the gap between himself and Dengar, snatching the bottle from his hands.

The bounty hunter stared at his empty palm in bewilderment.

"Strange," Kre said, eyeing the bottle. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost say that this came from the Imperial's stores. Only, I know that can't be right. Surely my new friends wouldn't risk angering every Marine and Sailor on this ship, and I just can't possibly imagine that you'd want to whittle away from your pay by drinking my alcohol."

"Well," Bossk hissed. "Like you ssaid, that'ss not the casse." Without taking his eyes off Dengar, Kre smashed the bottle over the back of the trandoshan's head. "That'ss it!" Bossk shot up in a threatening pose. Kre's organic arm shot out, hoisting Bossk up by his neck. He made some strange gurgling noises that Kre had never heard before.

"I'm guessing," Kre said without looking away from the table to the bounty hunter flailing in his arm. "That you, as a trandoshan, aren't used to any species being stronger then you are. If you don't want to find out just how strong I am, I'd suggest not getting smart with me, lizard." The Emperor dropped the bounty hunter to the ground. "What do we say?"

"Go suck a ronto's-" Kre kicked the trandoshan square in the jaw before Bossk could finish his sentence.

"He wants an apology, Bossk." Ventress said. "I suggest you give him one before he gets bored."

"Oh, at last. Someone with a little situational awareness." Kre sat down across from the Nightsister. "Looks like I found the leader of my little venture. Heh, Venture Ventress. Has a ring to it.  
>"Not a fan." Ventress said with a shrug.<p>

"Completely humorless. Such a shame." Kre sighed. "Oh well, I don't need a clown."

"So what do you need?"

"Someone with the strength of character to command this lot, and the skill in subterfuge to execute my plan." Kre leaned closer to Ventress, and whispered. "So tell me, where are Raxus' weak points?" He placed a small holoprojector on the table, emitting a 3D hologram of the city.

"The city has always been run by the paranoid. They've planned for an attack from day one. The security at the space port has always been tight, and they continue to run scans and patrols of the streets and back alleys. The main city is centrally located between five different bases, and can be fortified in under an hour. That said, if you can take the city, the nature of their defenses means that they can't disperse into the country side to engage in skirmishes and guerrilla attacks."

"What do they have in the city?"

"They have four contingents of battle droids, two super battle droid battalions, and a tank battalion on reserve. They also have some light air support available for immediate engagement. Support wise, the controls, codes, and targeting systems for the planetary defense network are located in the top of the tower in the Congressional building. That includes the electronics and counter-electronics warfare suites."

"So, we take the city, the entire planet falls under our control?" Kre asked. "I assume the droid controls and shut down sequences are there, too?"

"You'd be right." Ventress said.

"Who designed the planet's defenses? Any nimrod with a basic understanding of droid and electronic warfare knows that you need to have redundant systems that can be accessed from multiple points planet-side and orbit side. Do the commanders at least have the codes?"

"Yes, but anyone of rank who has access to the codes is located inside the city. In an attack, they'll group up in the military command center in the Congressional building."

"So, in the event of planetary attack, they make it easier to cripple the entire Separatists military? Brilliant. I don't suppose they happened to think of the possibility that they might lose the planet?"

"Don't think so, why?"

"Do they have complete control to all droid forces?" Ventress nodded. "And I'm betting the shut down commands can't be over ridden in the field?"

"Certain planets, like Cato Neimodia and Skako, probably could."

"Take out Raxus, and take out the Separatists. Perfect." Kre said, staring intently at the hologram.

"I wouldn't say you'd take out the Separatists, they'll likely form planetary militias to continue the fight."

"Planetary militias and terrorist groups are easy enough to deal with for the Empire."

"The real problem is going to be getting a force large enough to take the city down on the planet, and in a position to strike before they're detected." Ventress said with a cocky smirk.

"You've clearly never met my Dark Honor Guard, or my apprentice, Merolomi." Kre replied with an equally cocky smirk.

"Well, it is only fair to warn you that Tano and I have gone head to head several times, and this is the first time she ever really posed a threat." Ventress huffed, with a strong tone of defensiveness.

"Really?" Kre asked with a short an quiet laugh. "Because I saw an injured, mentally and physically exhausted, border line broken, togruta absolutely demolish you; and Merolomi is stronger."

"Still, two people, and a handful of Imperials are going to have a hard time securing the key areas long enough to mount any sort of successful assault."

"So far, I can't say I'm convinced." Kre got up from the table, ready to leave. Setress crossed her arms indignantly with a hmph.

"Hold on," the youngest member of the group, Bobba Fett, said with a raised hand. "Not that we're unappreciative of the 'hospitality', but we aren't here for a vacation. We're here to make money and, so far, we've yet to see any. Just when exactly are we supposed to execute this little plan of yours?"

"Boy, I just blew up my planet. Now is not the time to get uppity with me." Kre rested he cybernetic hand on the hilt of his sword as he stared down the arrogant little bounty hunter. "And you should know I've killed people for far less than a bad attitude."

"Come on, Bobba," Latts said, trying to pull the clone out back. "Maybe he should give him some space, yeah?"

"Psh," Bobba spat. "I'm not afraid of him. So far, all I've seen is a Jedi with a bad attitude."

"Not being afraid of me is, perhaps, the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Well, having a faulty jet pack that gets barely brushed and rockets you into a Sarlaac would probably rank up there, too. All the same, I'm very much someone you should be very afraid of."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Bobba drew himself up as high as he could, still having to crane his neck to look up at the Emperor. Kre smiled as a wicked idea popped up in his head. Harmless, but humiliating for such an egotistical bounty hunter. As an extra challenge, he decided to see if he could do it with no hands. "Huh? Hey, what the- whoever's doing this put me down!" Bobba shouted.

"Stop it, Ventress!" The clone said, looking at the indignant nightsister. Ventress shrugged at him, continuing to glower.

"Probably should have listened when he told you to back off." She said. Kre started spinning Bobba around and around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Bobba groaned. All at once, Kre dropped the bounty hunter to the floor.

"The next time you think about trying to make demands of me, remember what I did when I was bored, and imagine what I can do when I get angry." Kre said. "We move in two days, be ready." With that, he left the bounty hunters to whatever hedonistic and wretched activities they did with their down time.

_~1730 hours_

Setress wandered around the _Korriban's Blood, _watching what the people were doing, observing the workings of the ship, and going with the flow of the Force. She saw the engines of the ship from the inside, the parts and pieces that few people would ever see, and never while they were turned on. She accidently stumbled on two Imperials, two male Imperials, having sex in a supply closet, and watched Kre toy with the bounty hunters.

She'd also seen something strange all over the ship. Every area she visited, she saw these bright, strange, cracks in the walls. Each one of them emitted a vibration in the Force that she didn't understand.

"And so she returns." Two hauntingly familiar voices said. Setress shot around, sighing heavily.

"Oh, great, it's blue me and red me. What do you two want."

"We/I want nothing." The two said. "You summoned us/me."

"I didn't summon anyone." Setress said with annoyance. "So why don't you two go get summoned by someone else?"

"She doesn't understand, does she?" The Dark Side part of her mind asked the Light Side.

"She does not. We must make her understand."

"Is she ready to know the truth?" The Dark Side asked the Light, looking concerned.

"No, but she need not know everything, yet."

"I agree."

"Uh, hi," Setress said, trying to get the attention of her doppelgangers. "I'm still here, and I'd like it if you two stopped talking about me like I wasn't."

"We/I," they continued, turning to Setress, "are part of you."

"Yeah, I figured that part out a while ago."

"No, you haven't. We/I are not visions, not reflections, not possibilities. Not anymore. We are your subconscious."

"You told me before that the two of you were what I could be, that the choice of who I would be was still before me. So, tell me, how can you two still be here? I've made my choice; I'm a Sith, the consort of the Emperor, a master of the Dark Side."

"You are none of these things." They said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" She roared, not much caring for the insinuation.

"Tell us/me, what have you seen so far? All the death, all the destruction, all the chaos. What have you seen happen through it all?" The Light Side stood as she always did, composed and structured. The Dark Side stood more casually, a cocky smile, aggressive eyes, and a hand on her hip.

"I don't know." Setress said with a shrug. "A lot of people have died, I know that. So many of his enemies, and his friends."

"But there's more you've seen, or, more appropriately, haven't seen." Setress looked between the two, Dark and Light. Neither of them were, apparently, not going to clarify what they meant, so she dug deep into her own mind. She remembered the first time she'd met Kre, when he'd taken his one ship against three Republic vessels. How his crew had followed his borderline suicidal orders, how he'd managed to overpower them, and throttled her.

She remembered how he'd managed to so easily rally his troops from something that would have sent even the clones into mutiny. The friend he was in love with who seemed to turn up out of nowhere, how she'd fallen to traitor, how Setress had been so easily seduced by the same traitor. She was astonished when she'd thought about how quickly he'd managed to get over her death. How easy it had been for him to get over the loss of the Empire. Of his wife. Of his friends. Of his homeworld.

How easy it was for him to have gotten over everything that was being thrown at him. She couldn't seem to find any reason why she, Kre, and the Empire, seemed to gain such amazing powers and tech, only to seemingly forget about them. The more she thought about it, the more she found the new Empires astonishing rise to power to not just be strange, but seemingly...

"No!" She cried out. "No! That's not true! You're just trying to trick me! This is real! All of it is real! Me, him, the Empire, my injuries, all of it!"

"Ahoska/Setress, you are not yet ready for the truth. So much around you is not what it seems, but many dangers still lurk ahead, many choices left to make. The three most important choices have yet to be made; one never can be. Not until the last days of your life."

"What the hell are you talking about, now?!" Setress' frustration was growing, her body growing tense. She wanted to reach out and strangle these two versions of herself with her bare hands, but she honestly doubted that it would even work.

"The three choices; the choice to sleep/wake. The choice stay/chase. The choice of Light/Dark Sides."

"What?" Setress hissed through clenched teeth.

"No," the two said. "Now is not the time. You must continue with what you believe to be real. The truth will be revealed soon enough." The two of them faded away, followed by her view of the ship through the Force.

She found herself thrown onto her hands and knees on the floor of this room. Scowling and full rage, she turned her gaze to the work bench with the lightsaber parts. With an expert eye, though far from an expert, she selected everything she needed. Her mind, she could see the weapons she would wield with passion and fury. There were more pieces in here then the Jedi ever gave their padawans, and even their knights.

Unlike any Jedi's blade, Sith blades (like hers would) often had short blades or spikes on them. They not only made a Sith's lightsaber look more intimidating, but also served as a fall back weapon if they needed it. She would create two crimson blades, with slender hilts. There would be a bladed hook on the reverse side of each, good for helping to climb, hold onto something, or on the attack. A vicious weapon that any sensible person would be smart to avoid.

On the front, going a few inches up the back of the blade, would be a sharp blade. Smooth and honed to a razor's edge.

In her time with Kre, she had learned that to focus her passions, including anger, to a fine point. So, despite her anger, she maintained perfect precision in the assembly. In a matter of minutes, she held her two weapons before her. She could sense their power, power she'd poured into them during the assembly. They were nowhere near as strong as Kre's sword, though she doubted she would ever be a fraction of the weaponsmith or swordsmen that he was.

She took a deep breath, and activated the blades. The crimson light shot out, with an aggressive screech. The blades maintained a malevolent hum, and made a dark moan as she swung them. Convinced that the matrix was stable, she deactivated the blades, and placed them on the table. Setress turned, and gazed at the armor sitting on the stand.

"Not yet." She said. She'd need help to get it on, and there was only one person who she wanted to see her naked. Someone that her own mine had tried to convince her was...

_1800 hours_

Kre sat, alone, in a barely cushioned chair in one of the lord's quarters. He felt Setress' approach from two decks away. He could tell she was under stress. She was angry, confused, and hurting. She made good time up the decks, and stormed towards him. Expecting an argument, Kre braced himself, physically and mentally. The door slid open, and Setress stormed towards him.

She spun him around, catching his eyes.

"I assume there's something-" He began.

"Shut up. I need to know that you're real." She interrupted him. She climbed on the chair, straddling him, and kissing him. Angered, he pushed her back.

"Don't, **ever**, tell me to shut up Setress. Not now, not ever." He glared at her, to his surprise, she didn't seemed deterred.

"I'll worry about whether or not you're upset later. Right now, I need to know that this is real."

"That what is real?" He asked.

"All of this. You, me, us, this ship, the Empire, all of it." She kissed his neck, and started clawing at his clothes. "It's just, there are things that aren't making sense. Things are moving too fast, and there are too many holes in it."

"My dearest Setress," Kre said, looking her in the eyes. "This is real. All of it. You don't need to be afraid of that."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course. After all the things we've been through, I know it can't be anything but real." He looked down, and noticed she wasn't carrying her lightsabers. "I take you completed your new weapons?" Setress laughed.

"Yes, I did. I need help to get that armor on."

"No you don't, but I won't pass up the chance to get you naked." Setress jumped up, and took his hand.

"Then we'd better hurry, no telling when something or someone will come along to rob us of the chance."


	59. Break in the Madness

_Only one chapter left, and it will end where it began, on June 27th._

_2100 hours_

_Hourset system, planet Korriban_

_On board the_ Korriban's Blood.

"There's no chance I'm going to get that thing on while I'm all sweaty like this, is there?" Setress asked.

"Probably not." Kre said with a shrug. Setress sat up, giving him a nice view. "I am curious as to where you learned that new little trick you pulled off."

"Who said I learned it? I just wanted to try something different, and it seemed like it could be fun." She smiled at him, bright and joyful. A smile that made him relaxed and happy. "Kre, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think we'll make it?" She asked.

"You mean me and you?" He asked back.

"Well, yeah, but I also mean the Empire. Do you think we can win? What happens if we do?" Kre took a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh. Setress looked down at him, her smile suddenly gone.

"My dear Setress, I'm so proud of you." He said. Setress gave him a strange look. "You've come so far since the first day I met you. That you're worried about the future of the Empire shows you're really maturing, but you don't need to worry. I'm still here, and I plan to be for at least another twenty. Let me worry about the future."

"I appreciate what you're saying, Kre, I really do. I still need an answer, I don't think I'm just going to be able to let this go."

"And I'm not sure what answer I can give you. I don't know if we'll make it. I don't know if you and I will survive until the end of the week. I don't know if the Empire will conquer the galaxy, and I'm not sure if it should. What are we without our enemies?"

"Extremely bored, I would imagine." Setress said.

"Heh, probably." Kre agreed. "You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty drained after everything. You didn't help the matter any." She said with a smile and a shove.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit, get some sleep?"

"Because you have this nasty habit of not being there when I wake up, and I'd rather not wander around trying to find you just to try and get this stuff on."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kre said. Setress laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Watching her there, breathing calm and peacefully, he felt his own eyes grow heavy. Never having been one for sleep, he wasn't unused to the feeling of being tired. Actually doing something about it, however, was another story. Despite his instinctual refusal to slip into the darkness of unconsciousness, he quickly found himself losing focus. It didn't take much longer for him to finally surrender.

_Dromund Kaas_

_Terrace of the Bloodsworn._

Kre took a deep breath, basking in the feeling of accomplishment. Though he hadn't personally built this mansion, he'd earned it the old fashioned way; by killing the previous owner in a power play, and proving his superiority. That the previous owner had been his stepfather, for lack of a more appropriate term, whom he hated with a passion was just a bonus. At least, that's what he told himself.

It was a bit lavish for him, with way too many rooms, bathrooms, libraries, studies, and other areas whose purpose eluded him. He'd never even been above the third floor since taking ownership. Now that he was thinking about it, he shouldn't even be here. What with the planet having been destroyed.

"Such strange dreams I have." Came his own voice from the ether. Motes of red light coalesced into a mirror image of himself. "Longing for a home I never really had."

"Who the hell are you?" Kre asked.

"Hm?" His mirror image said, with a casual glance. "Oh, well I'm you, of course."

"What, you mean like one of Setress visions with the Light and Dark Side of herself?"

"No." His mirror image said. "There is no Light Side, not for you. Not now, not ever."

"Because I'm Pureblood," Kre whispered.

"And like all of my kind, I cannot survive without the symbiotic relationship we developed with the Dark Side."

"Will you stop saying things like 'me', 'I', 'mine', basically anything in the first-person possessive?" Kre snapped. "I'm Kretok, not you!"

"But don't you see, I am you. At least, a part of you. So, everything that is yours, is mine." The mirror Kre said with a smile. "I'm a part of your subconscious, and I suppose part of your conscious being as well."

"This isn't about to get metaphysical, is it?" Kre asked. The mirror image laughed.

"No, not at all. Think of me as that little voice in your head you call upon whenever you need to discuss an issue or problem, but have no one to discuss it with."

"I see. What do you want?"

"I want what I need. Or, what you need, if you prefer. I'm here to deliver a message from your subconscious."

"I'm positively giddy with anticipation." Kre grumbled.

"It's time to wake up, Kre. He draws ever nearer to you, and you must wake up. You must wake up if you are to survive."

"What the hell are you talking about? I only just got to sleep. Which, really, makes this whole situation very bizarre. I can't say I've ever had a dream where I had true control before."

"There is more to this dream then you know, Kre." The mirror image said, looking forlorn. "And you must wake up from the real dream before it is too late."

"Still not getting you."

"The universe your perceived around you isn't real. You know this, you just choose not to acknowledge it, not to have to face the truth."

"Will you just stop speaking in riddles, and give me a straight explanation, please?!"

"Don't you see? I am giving you the straight truth. Yes, this is a dream, but only because you believe it to be so. The fact is, you've been living in an even larger dream. A dream that you've come to accept as the truth of reality." The mirror image suddenly started to shimmer. "And now that you are recognizing the truth, you are trying to fight yourself. You must listen to me, or he will win."

"Who will win?!" Kre shouted.

"Darkness is coming, Kre. Darkness for everyone and everything. The laughing in your head, the laughing you've tried to suppress, if just a precursor to the end, and it will get louder. It will get louder and louder until you can't take it anymore and snap. Then, he will win. You will fulfill the purpose you were created for, all that you are will be lost, and he will have what he wanted from you all along."

"You can't mean-"

"Vitiate is coming for you once more."

"That's impossible, I destroyed him!" Kre roared.

"No, you merely delayed him. His voice is dying, and he comes for you now. He believes you are ready, and will never again be in such a perfect position for him to strike. He underestimated the strength of your will last time, but he will come at you again even stronger."

"No, no, I remember. I was in my familial tomb on Dromund Kaas, the whole thing collapsed, and he and I were stuck between the realms of the living and the dead."

"Indeed you were trapped between the world of the living, and the world of the dead, but you were not in your familial tomb, because you couldn't have been." The mirror image said.

"Yes, I was. I was leading several acolytes in search of ancient artifacts." Kre was starting to get angry now, he didn't want to hear any of this."

"What were the acolytes names?" The mirror image asked.

"What? How should I know?"

"They were your acolytes, the future of your order. Even the meanest of overseers at the old academy could remember all of their acolytes names, including the ones they didn't like."

"I've been under a lot of stress since arriving in this time."

"Except that you never left your time."

"Now I know that's a bunch of bollocks." Kre said.

"Fine, then answer me this; where is your family tomb located? I mean, where is it really located?"

"On Dromund Kaas." Kre quickly fired off. "No, wait," he said, suddenly remembering. "My great-great-grandfather moved it to Korriban, convinced that the Empire would be following Revan's invasion of the Republic."

"After all, why would the Altar that all Bloodsworn must bleed on be in an entirely different system from the tomb of your family?" The mirror image shimmered again. Kre felt light headed and heavy.

"This, this can't be-"

"But you know that it is. Think on everything you've accomplished in six months; everything has been moving too fast to be natural. There's no way you could have rebuilt the Empire to this state with so few. And this woman you 'love', yet have only really known for what, three months?" The more Kre listened to what he was quickly coming to accept as himself, the more the mirror image made sense.

"I remember now, I was on the _Korriban's Blood_. It was the maiden voyage. We were traveling through hyperspace when we hit something. There wasn't anything on our scanners, except an anomaly that showed up right before the impact. The ship was nearly torn in half, there was fire on every deck, the survivors were panicked and disoriented. I was leading the evacuation when-"

"He is coming." The mirror image said. His imaginary duplicate suddenly looked very afraid. "I, no, I'm not- ah!" The mirror image suddenly exploded into a billion particles.

"I am coming!" A deep voice bellowed. Deeper than any voice in the galaxy, a voice that could only belong to one being. "Your time draws near! Ahahahahahaha!" The laughing, the awful laughing. So loud. So painful. Kre couldn't stop himself from screaming in agony.

"Noooooo!"

_2200 hours_

_On board the _Korriban's Blood.

Setress jumped out of the cot she and Kre had set up when an awful scream tore her from her rather peaceful sleep.

"What's going on?" She asked frantically. It didn't take her long to realized that Kre was the source of the scream. His eyes bulged, the veins on his neck pressed against his skin, and his muscles tensed. That he wasn't thrashing as well as screaming was a small plus side to the situation. If he was, she might not have lived long enough to realize there was a problem.

"Come on Kre, give me something." She said. She quickly scanned him, looking for anything. In the glint of his eyes she caught a reflection. Not of herself, but of an ancient-looking Pureblood. Just looking at the reflection of this man was difficult. She started to sweat immediately, her heart began to race, her head started to pound, and she felt like she was drowning in darkness. The ancient seemed to be- laughing.

"So, that's what this is about." She was able to take a stab at the identity of the ancient, after all, how many ancient Sith would crawl back from the void of Chaos just to wreck havoc on Kre? How many ancient Sith would even be able to do just that? Now all she had to do was figure out what to do about the problem. A physical assault would likely just hurt Kre, leaving the ancient untouched. She didn't dare try to take the specter on head-first through the Force, either. If it could torment Kre so, she couldn't imagine what it would do to her.

"I am coming!" Kre suddenly shouted out. Only, it wasn't his voice. It was far too deep, and dripped evil and unmitigated hate with every syllable. The power carried by the words pushed Setress back, and not through kinetic blast, or Force manipulation. No, the sheer power and weight they carried made her want to back up. To distance herself, physically and emotionally, from her master. "And the galaxy will weep!"

"The hell it will!" Setress cried. Kre suddenly got up, flashing a large, toothy, grin. Sharp, white, teeth were bared for her to see; his eyes were black and soulless.

"He grows weaker by the day, even while your hold on the Dark Side grows stronger. Such a wonderful illusion you have both crafted. A perfect trap that you both set for yourselves; the wayward son brought home, and the rebellious padawan falling. Truly, I could not have done better myself."

"Shut up Vitiate!" She roared, trying to sound brave despite the fear chilling her to the bone. The ancient Emperor simply laughed.

"You're both so committed to the lie. My propaganda machine wasn't half this effective." Setress lunged at the body usurper, bringing both blades to bare. What should have been a dismembering blow only succeeded in cutting through air, throwing her off balance. A powerful blow caught her in the back. At first, she thought she'd been stabbed. She was actually thankful when the pain felt throbbing and dull, instead of sharp and piercing.

"I will stop you, monster!" Setress spun, slashing her blades through the air. Vitiate, in Kre's body, just seemed to melt.

"Too slow." Vitiate brought Kre's sword right up under her gut, its sharp blade biting into her skin. "What? Can't move-"

"Holy hell." Setress swore. Her stomach getting cut hurt, but he'd stopped short of doing any serious damage.

"It seems he still has some fight left in him after all. I will return." The blackness in Kre's eyes cleared, soul and life returning to them once more.

"Setress?" Kre asked. "What's going on, what happened."

"Move your sword." She whispered. "Please."

"I- what? Oh no!" Kre dropped his sword, letting Setress recover.

"That was close." She sighed. Blood welled in a shallow cut, but there wasn't any permanent damage. "A split second later, and you'd need a mop to clean me up."

"Setress, I- I don't know what happened." Tears welled up in his eyes, his lip trembled, and his hands shook. "I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean- I didn't want to-"

"I know, Kre." Setress said, hugging the Sith. "It's alright, I know it wasn't you."

"Setress, what's happening?" Kre asked, startled. Setress looked up, and was completely dumbfounded. After everything she'd seen. All the impossible acts and deeds, this took the cake. Kre was **disappearing**, literally fading away right before her eyes as he was drawn away from her. "Where are you going? What's wrong?" He called out to her.

"Kre, I don't understand!" She called out. Looking down at her hands, she saw she was disappearing, too. The world around them began to stretch and distort.

"Setress!"

"Kre!" The two called out to each other, just before everything went black.

_? hours_

_Location unknown._

Kre could hear voice, frantic and loud, coming through the darkness. For a moment, Kre thought he was finally dead. The words, though echoy and distant began to clear until he was able to understand them.

"Damn it, he's flat lining! Get the defibrillator, now, before we lose him again!" A male voice called.

"Bollocks!" A feminine voice cried. "It's broken. Stay with us, my lord. We need a new unit in here! Starting CPR." There was a series of pumps on his chest. Someone breathed into his mouth, filling his lungs.

"Stand back, we can't wait for the defib. We'll have to hope for the best, clear!" This new voice was faintly familiar. He wanted to believe he could recognize it. There was burning pain focused against his chest and the unique sensation that was Sith Lightning.

"We have a pulse. Someone get a tracheal tube in him, now!"

"Vitals are still erratic. Check those lines!"

"He's stabilizing." The voice all relaxed. "He's safe, for now. If he doesn't wake up soon, though..."

"You'll keep him alive until he dies naturally, then." The familiar voice growled. "Or you'll answer to me."

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked the most familiar voice in the universe. The voice of-

"Ana." Kre whispered in the dark. "Ana!" He cried out. She was alive? Or was this a trick?

Things started to fall in place. He understood what his own self had meant not all that long ago. This was it, perhaps the final choice Kre had to make in this adventure. "Well, at least it's not all coming down to red, green, or blue explosions." Kre sat down and gathered his thoughts. He reflected, as he often did, on everything he'd seen and done. Everyone he'd loved and lost. He couldn't help but smile.

Not all the pain might have been worth it, but he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't do it all again. And, for once, he could honestly say he had hope for the future.

"Until we meet again, sweet Setress." He said. Eyes closed, and wits gathered, he took one more breath. He'd made his choice, he hoped it was the best choice he could make for both their lives.

_? hours_

_Location unknown._

Setress woke up in the middle of a field. The grass was tall, and felt so familiar, but still so alien. She felt out through the Force, finding a cluster of life forms, some sort of settlement. It would be a long run, but at least she'd be able to find out where she was...or possibly ritually sacrificed. It could go any way.

She took stock of her situation as she ran. Her weapons were gone. So was her armor. She was back in her old clothes, the top that ended in a short skirt, and form-fitting pants with diamond cut outs. How she got in them, she didn't know, but she was going to make whoever changed her and dumped her here pay. Dearly. Up ahead she could hear the sounds up ahead. A woman and a child, they were speaking in- togruti?

She had to investigate this. Slowing, she carefully stepped through the brush, into the edge of a clearing that had been turned into a park. It took Setress a moment to recognize the people but, when she did, her jaw dropped. The child- was her. The woman; her mother. Blatantly stepping into the open, she stumbled towards them, moth open and eyes wide.

"Mom?" She called out, eyes tearing up. Thirteen years. It had been thirteen years since she'd seen her mother. "Mom?" She ran towards the woman, arm outstretched. Her mother didn't seem to notice her. Setress jumped at her, ready to embrace her parent. Crushingly, she fell **through** her mother. "No." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "How?"

She turned, and watched her mother and younger self playing. The scene became more familiar, heartbreakingly so. This was the last time she'd ever seen her mother. The last day they had together before Setress was sent to the Jedi Temple.

"Remember, little one." Setress' mother said, kneeling down to the child. "No matter how hard it gets, or how lonely you are, remember that I love you, Ahsoka; and I always will."

"Mommy-" Setress wept. "I miss you." The memory of her mother turned to Setress, beaming a large and approving smile at her. "Mom!" Setress clawed her way to her feet, running back. Just like with Kre, the memory of her mother began to fade, and pull away. The afternoon on Shili began to warp and stretch, until it tore away to darkness.

"Clear!" A voice called out in the dark. Setress cried out as she was shocked. "Heart rate is still unstable."

"We are not losing her." A familiar man said. The voice, it had to be- Skywalker?

"Gimme 20ccs of betazyne, now!" A clone commanded. There was a stabbing pain above her heart, a big one. "Clear!" Another shock.

"Vitals stabilizing. Good job." Another clone said. "She's gonna be fine, for now."

"Wake up soon, Snips." Anakin said, caring and concerned. Setress thought back to her conversation with the Light and Dark Sides. What they had told her. The three choices she still ahd to make. "Please, wake up." Was this the first choice? The choice to sleep or wake? She sat down, as much as sitting down in a void could be achieved, and let the weight of it all sink in.

"So, here it is." Setress said to herself. "The first choice I have to make." She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "What happens when I make it?" Though she asked the question, she knew no one would answer. Closing her eyes, she went over every detail of everything she'd been to. So many great and wonderful things. So much death and destruction. So many impossibilities. So much pain and so much wonder. She smiled as she prepared to make her choice.

"It was all worth it." Through the void, she heard a faint whisper.

_Until we meet again sweet Setress._

"I'll never forget you, my love." Everything ended and began as she made her choice.


	60. What A Long, Strange, Trip

_~3,633 years before Pureblood and Togruta met_

_Imperial Medical Center, Room 1138_

_Dromund Kaas system, planet Dromund Kaas._

The first thing Kre noticed before even opening his eyes was the beeping. The constant, steady, beeping. _So, I'm in a hospital_. He thought to himself. He tried to sit up, but he felt heavy, and not just from whatever was on his chest. After a great deal of willing, his eyes finally and stubbornly opened. His vision was blurry, to say the least, but he could make out some important details. The ceiling was a gunmetal grey. The lights were a blinding white fluorescent, with a blue edge. The beeping of the machines had a baritone wavelength.

Definitely an Imperial hospital. An Imperial hospital, and the feeling of being restrained. Not a good sign. Generally speaking, that meant the next step was execution- public execution. He certainly wasn't going to wait around for some grunts to drag him into the middle of Kaas City just so some overly-pompous Dark Council kiss-ass could cut his head off. He heard the door open, and someone walk through.

"Man, she'll have neck problems for the rest of her life if she doesn't sleep in an actual bed soon." Kre turned his head to look at the newcomer. She was zabrak, at least he thought he could make out two short horns just in front of her hair line. She also appeared to be wearing the dress grey uniform of an Imperial officer. Whoever she was, she was clearly shocked to see him awake, dropping both the cups she was carrying to the floor.

"By the Emperor-" She whispered. "Ana!" She ran over to him, shaking someone. Now that she was close, he recognized her.

"Sarina?" He said, his voice barely tangible.

"Ana, wake up!" She barked. A pale twi'lek's head rose, looking at her questioningly.

"Ana?" He wearily asked again. The twi'lek slowly turned her head to look at him, shock evident on her face. She looked like his wife, but was too thin and pale. What the hell was going on?

"Kre?" Ana asked. She ran a cool hand down the side of his face. He tried to reach out to grab it, but his left arm didn't respond, like it wasn't even there.

"Wait here, I'll go get everyone!" Sarina said, excited and joyful. She quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

"A-Ana," Kre coughed. "Wha-what happened?" He managed to pull himself up into a sitting position, but had to lean on Ana'laya.

"Shh, Kre, later. Just try to relax, you've been down for awhile now." She wrapped him in a loving embrace, but she felt cold. Normally she felt hot to his touch, now it was like a he was hugging a corpse. "I missed you so much." She said with a muffled sob. "I was starting to fear you'd never come back."

"Ana, what happened?" He asked again, his voice stronger now. "Where are we?"

"Dromund Kaas, my love." She said. "You've been in a coma."

"For how long?"

"Six months." Kre honestly didn't believe what he heard. The look on his face must have been blank from the way Ana reacted. With a heavy sigh, she sat back in the chair by the bed. "Do you remember your last trip out, the maiden voyage of the _Korriban's Blood_?"

"A little," he said.

"Well, halfway through the trip, something went wrong. You crashed into something in hyperspace. Everything from the official reports and recorded in the ship's black box points to a mid-jump collision with another ship, about the same size."

"That shouldn't be possible at FTL speeds, the two ships should have passed right through each other without even knowing the other existed." Kre said.

"That's not the strangest part," Ana continued. "Images recorded by the black box and evidence gathered from the damage evaluation of the pieces that could be recovered pointed to a type of ship that doesn't exist in any known naval force. Analysis of the hull composition didn't match any known make, either. Military and Sith high command are chocking it up to another mystery of the Enigma Route."

"I see."

"There's more," she said. Ana wrung her hands in nervous anticipation.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You were injured, badly, while evacuating the ship. Your ocular implants overloaded and melted-"

"Well, you never liked them anyways." He said with a smile. Sadness and anxiety rolled off her in waves. "What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"They had to amputate your left arm." She took hold of his hand, squeezing it hard.

"I see." Was all he said. He had to put on a brave, controlled, face; even if he was screaming and raging on the inside.

"I can feel the rage within you Kre." She said. He'd honestly forgotten she was Force Sensitive. "You're going to be fine." She put on a smile, thin and weak.

"What happened to you, my love?" Kre asked, stepping off the bed and kneeling before her.

"That's a- difficult story." She pressed his hand to her cheek, taking a deep breath. "For now, I'm just so happy your back. Let's just be here, in this moment." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small box. "I took this before they took your arm. I- I wasn't sure if- if you'd want to ever really wear it again."

Kre opened the box, and took it from her hand. Inside was a large, gold, band with a waving pattern of emerald. The wedding band Ana had given him had never left his finger. Not even after she'd cheated on him. He considered their marriage a sacred bond, an oath consecrated by even the xenophobic Empire. Despite everything that had happened, he had still been determined to make it work.

"Of course I still want to wear it, Ana." He kissed her, savoring the taste.

"I'd say get a room, but ya know..." Sarina said. The ever-loyal zabrak leaned against the doorway, with what looked like a smirk on her face.

"We have a room. You go get an area so we can have our room." Kre fired back.

"Touché," Sarina Nallek walked into the room, followed by several other Imperials. Eraan and Private Oswon were at the front of the pack trying to get into his room, just behind Nallek.

"I'll be a 'pubby's uncle!" Oswon bellowed. "He is awake!"

"It is good to see you up and moving again, my lord." Eraan calmly stated, with a brief bow.

"Someone is going to have to tell me what exactly happened, at some point." Kre said, walking over to the trio. "And who they all are." He pointed at the collection of Imperials behind them. All of them smiling and looking excited.

"These are just some of the men whose lives you saved." Nallek said. "Including mine. If it happens anymore, I might start owing you."

"Well, I won't tell if you won't." Kre said with a grin. He could feel Nallek's mischievous side breaking through.

"Sorry, Ana, but this is going to happen whether you want it to or not." She bounded the few feet that separated them, grabbed his head, and kissed him. Kre's eyes shot open in shock. Anxiously, he looked over to Ana, and kept his hands to the side. She just shook her head and smiled. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Kre was, after all a man, and he'd found Nallek attractive since the first day they met. More so after he'd run into after she had graduated from the Imperial Naval Academy.

"Alright Nallek, you're crossing the three second rule." Ana said. Sarina broke away with a smile. "Besides, I think all of the others would like the chance to thank the Sith who saved them all."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sarina pushed him out the door, into a throng of waiting Imperials. Some were cheering his name, some were trying to shake his hand, others slapping him on the back. As he was pushed further and further through the crowd, he caught Nallek and Ana talking out of the corner of his eye. It looked serious, from the look on their faces.

He moved quickly through the crowd, trying to circle his way back. It took him an hour and a half, having to climb back up three floors while each was filled with people. When he did finally get back, he slammed the door and locked it tight. He went over to the bed and slumped down. Ana gave him a half-hearted smile.

"That's the last time I save so many people." Kre said jokingly. It concerned him when Ana didn't even acknowledge the joke.

"Kre, there's something I need to tell you." She said. The last time she looked this dejected was when she told him she'd been sleeping with another man.

"What is it?" He asked, nervously. The door to the room unlocked, Nallek stepped through and closed it. She carried a datapad in her left hand, stretching it out to him. Kre took it and looked it over.

"An Order of Seizure!?" Kre roared. He scrolled through the official document, blood rushing to his face in anger. "They took everything!? Who the hell ordered this!?"

"The seal belongs to Darth Vengean, my lord." Nallek said. Kre was flabbergasted. Darth Vengean was a member of the Dark Council, one of the most powerful Sith in the Empire; politically, in the Force, and martially.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kre was seeing red. In one stroke, this reigning Lord of the Sith had taken away literally everything he owned. As far as Sith Law was concerned, that meant that Darth Vengean now owned Ana'laya, and had direct command of the Imperials that had served under Kre.

"No one believed you'd ever wake up." Ana said with a sob. "Vengean wanted to add your estate to his own. Sanguine'ar Terrace made for a strong addition to his holdings, steeped in Sith history as it is. It's helped to boost his influence."

"We have to get it-" Kre stopped when some facts connected in his head. "Wait, if he took everything, how did you pay for all of this?" At this point, Ana exploded into tears. Kre held her close, confused about what was going on.

"Me, Oswon, and Eraan have poured almost everything we make into paying for your medical expenses, but it still wasn't enough. As a twi'lek, Ana doesn't have many ways to make money of her own."

"Few aliens do," Ana said. "Unless she's considered physically beautiful." Kre started to shake, realizing where she was going. "I tried dancing, but I didn't make near enough, and Vengean's goons were going to come after me sooner or later. I- I did terrible things." Kre gritted his teeth so hard his jaw locked. "I had to sell my body. I had to- persuade Vengean's men to let me stay. They made me do awful things, every day they came.

"And they didn't just make me do things." Ana cast a nervous gaze at Nallek. The proud zabrak threw her gaze to the floor.

"I'm the lucky one." Nallek was quick to throw out. "The things Ana has to deal with- I don't know if I could do it." Kre looked from Sarina to Ana, who still couldn't look at him.

"Ana, what is it?" Kre asked. "Whatever it is, I'm not mad at you."

"Not long after I had to start doing what I've had to do, I got pregnant. Three months ago, I lost the child and found I- I had- I'm-"

"Ana, are you HIV positive?" Kre asked, mortified at the possibility. The rage started to turn into sickness.

"Not for the last two months." She wept.

"Ana, no-" Kre found himself crying now.

"I tested positive for AIDS." Kre held her close, trying to grasp it all. A lot of people were going to die for this. "I don't have long left, Kre."

"Don't say that Ana." He sobbed. "After everything we've been through, it can't end this way. It won't."

"The disease has progressed unchecked for too long, Kre." Ana said with a weak but confident smile. "There's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm just glad you woke up before the end."

"I can't wait to see the look on Vengean's face when he sees you're up and awake." Nallek said with a toothy grin.

"It won't affect him at all. Everything is legally his. Seeing me up and about isn't going to suddenly change that."

"So, you mean he wins?" Nallek asked.

"Not necessarily." Kre had a thought in his mind, the only chance he had to have his revenge. "When is his next lackey supposed to call on the two of you?"

"They usually call every day. It should be any time now." Ana said. "One of them comes around, and takes us to some ware house."

"Then I think it's time they got some extra guests this time." Kre growled. "Did they at least let me keep my armor and lightsaber?"

"Legally, no, but I managed to keep your lightsaber hidden." Sarina said, pulling the long hilt out of her uniform.

"It'll do. Go tell Oswon and Eraan about the plan." He ordered. Sarina jumped to it, energetic and excited. "Ana, you've already been through so much for me, if you can't go through with this, I'll understand."

"Can you promise me that you'll kill them all?" She asked, murder and hate in her eyes.

"Yes." He said.

"Then I'll do it."

_22 years before the Battle of Yavin_

_Jedi Temple Medical Wing_

_Planet Coruscant, Coruscant system._

Ahsoka woke up with a splitting headache. She felt nauseous and weak, like she had a serious case of the flu. The sun streaming through the tall windows hurt to look at. She had no idea what time it was, or what she was doing here. She threw the covers back, and spun out of the bed. Standing tall and proud, Ahsoka immediately fell to the floor.

"What?" She asked, confused. Looking down, Ahsoka was horrified by what she saw. From the mid-thigh down, her leg had been amputated. She screamed in fear and confusion. Several clones, a medical droid, and her master ran into the room.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Anakin asked, frightened himself.

"What the hell happened to my leg!?" She cried out.

"You don't remember the crash?" Anakin cautiously said. "Your leg got caught under your fighter when it fell from its supports."

"It was torn to shreds, commander." Captain Rex jumped in. "Just bits of meat with some bone attached."

"We didn't want to attach a cybernetic replacement until we talked to you, first."

"When did this happen, Master?"

"Six months ago." Anakin whispered.

"Six months!? I've been out for six months!?" Ahsoka tried to climb to her feet, stumbling around the room trying to get a hold of something to balance on to. "What happened?"

"We were headed to the outer rim, skirting the very edge of the Stygian Caldera, when we hit something in hyperspace." Anakin explained. "Our ship was nearly sheered in half. You were down in the hanger, working on your fighter, when it was thrown from its supports. The thing collapsed on you, pinning you to the deck."

"We almost had to leave you behind during the evacuation, since none of us could find you." Rex added. "If it wasn't for that R2 unit, you might have gone down with the ship."

"I can't believe it." She said, feeling woozy.

"We almost lost you a few times in your coma. The Council was convinced you were lost, but I refused to let them pull the plug." Anakin said with pride. "Though, I will admit, you said some pretty bizarre things."

"Like what, Master?" She asked.

"You called out weird names; there was 'Sanguine'ar', then there was 'Kre', and a few others. Who are they?" The names sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't fit the names to any faces.

"I don't know." She finally said. "I can't remember anything about my dreams."

"A togruta that forgets, that's a new one." Rex quipped. Ahsoka shot him an aggressive glare. Rex backed off in defeat.

"Well, you should be fine now, but the medical droids want you to take it easy for a few weeks before they attach the cybernetic, then you'll be down for a month or two while you adjust." Anakin helped her back to the bed as Rex brought in a hover chair for her. With a smile and a pat on the shoulder, Anakin and Rex left the injured and confused padawan in the silence of the infirmary room.

Determined not to simply sit here in the darkness, Ahsoka hobbled over to the chair and decided to make her way to the library. For some reason, she felt an overwhelming desire to research and study the ancient Sith. She needed to find out who this 'Sanguine'ar' was, and why she'd be muttering it in her sleep. Then, she decided, she was going to make the Jedi Council regret their abandonment and lack of faith in her.

The younger Jedi she passed in the halls gave her strange looks, whispering to one another as she passed. The older ones only gave her the briefest of acknowledgements, but she was still able to catch a look of pity in their eyes. She hated it.

"Ahsoka?" A proper, sophisticated, female voice called to her. "Ahsoka!?" Barriss ran up to her, looking excited and happy. "You're awake! I was getting worried-"

"Barriss, hey," Ahsoka weakly said. Something seemed different with the mirialan today, or rather, Ahsoka saw her in a different light. She'd always known Barriss was female, but she was only just noticing that she was a **woman**, with curves and breasts and everything. She had always been happy to see Barriss before, they were friends, after all, but now she was enjoying looking at Barriss. She was having strange feelings she'd never had before. The only thing she could think of is that she was attracted to Barriss, sexually.

Ahsoka wasn't a complete foreigner to attraction, she'd found Lux attractive when they'd met. This was much stronger though, and she liked the feeling.

"Ahsoka, did you hear me?" Barriss asked.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking how you were feeling, and what you're doing."

"Oh. I'm alright, I guess. As good as I can be all things considered, though I can't wait to get the cybernetic so I don't have to use this chair." Ahsoka said. "I was just heading down to the archives, there's some stuff I want to look into."

"Mind if I tag a long?" Barriss asked, with a sweet, caring, smile.

"Not at all." The two of them walked through the halls of the Temple, passing time with small talk. Mostly to do with what Barriss had been doing for the past six months, how her training had been going, and about the state of things. More than once, Ahsoka founder her eyes wandering to the south of the mirialan's body.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought. _This is Barriss, my friend, another Jedi. Why can't I stop looking at her like...like...__**that**__?_

"I know my ass is nice, Ahsoka, but could you at least be a little more subtle when you're staring at it?" Barriss caught Ahsoka's gaze, giving the togruta a cocky smile. Ahsoka tried to say something, but couldn't get a word out. "It's fine, Ahsoka, really. We can't control who we're attracted to, just how we act on it. You just need a little more practice at it."

Ahsoka certainly never expected Barriss of all people to be so cool with this, especially with such a conservative master like Luminara.

"So, what are you going to look up?"

"Sith history." Ahsoka responded, not giving the concept a second thought.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Barriss asked, concerned. "They keep most of it locked away just so padawans and even knights can't get a hold of it."

"I'm not looking up ancient rituals or anything like that, I'm just looking for information on one particular Sith. Honestly, I don't even know if he's real or not."

"What's his name?"

"Sanguine'ar." Ahsoka said. The name carried weight, power, and darkness. Just pronouncing it forced her to sound more serious and aggressive. Barriss didn't respond, but Ahsoka felt something change about her friend, almost like the name clicked in her mind.

"Hey, Ahsoka, I just remembered something I have to do. You mind if we catch up later?" Barriss said.

"Sure," Ahsoka responded, uncertain about what had happened. The two said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Ahsoka stared back after Barriss, watching her walk away. "Stop it." She chided herself realizing that she was watching Barriss ass. Refocusing, she hovered the rest of the way to the vast archives.

_6 hours after Kre woke up_

_Kaas City Expansion District, Construction site D_

_Dromund Kaas system, planet Dromund Kaas_

Kre pulled the raggedy old cloak over his shoulder, hiding the stump that was left of his left arm. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach as he waited. He hadn't been able to follow the speeder that Ana and Sarina were riding in, and he didn't want to think about what Vengean's men were doing to them. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop. All the nauseating images just kept bombarding him and, as much as he hated them, they served a purpose. He'd be good and angry by the time they got here.

And an angry Sith was a very dangerous Sith.

Crouching behind some boxes, Kre waited and watched for the coming speeder. It should be here any minute, and he wasn't going to give Vengean's cronies any chance to do anything. A large speeder truck swung around the corner, heading towards one of the un-finished buildings. Kre jumped down, heading after it. He'd have to be careful, he wasn't just dealing with Imperials here, but Sith. Direct underlings of one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the Empire. No one got that position by being stupid.

Kre hoped, however, that they'd be distracted enough that they wouldn't be looking for threats. At the same time, he had to keep his mind open enough to notice any traps or problems, and not let himself be consumed by his fear for his wife and friend.

"The worm-head is looking sickly." He heard someone say. The derogatory term wasn't lost on Kre, but he'd deal with that later.

"Yeah, but her mouth still works just fine, and I don't think it's effected how wet and tight she is." Another said. Several people started laughing. He tightened his fist so hard, his sharp nails cut into the flesh of his palms.

"Personally, I prefer the zabrak, at least she has something sturdy to hold on to." Silently, he slipped around the entrance to assess the situation. The one talking about Nallek was the closest to him, with his back turned to Kre's hiding spot. He had Nallek on her knees, blindfolded and bound. Two lightsabers sat on his hip; which meant Kre could expected a quick striking, fast moving, opponent. Two more had thrown Ana to the ground. One stood at her head, the other at her feet.

That they were all still clothed gave Kre a massive sense of relief. Three more Sith got out of the truck, taking up positions around the skeletal building.

"Better enjoy this one, Lord Vengean's patience is running thin. He wants his acquisitions; tonight." A female voice said from inside the truck. A final Sith stepped out. She wore heavy armor with a long, violet, cape, wielded a single lightsaber; and had a blocky tattoo going over her right eye. Kre was quick to notice that she had short hair, and that her cape had quick-clasps. This one was no stranger to close-up melees.

"But of course, Lord Meleecose." The Sith guarding Sarina said with a bow. We will have the last of the property delivered in just a few hours." Kre crept out from cover, behind the dual-wielding Sith.

"Good. Now then, who's going to deal with Sanguine'ar?" Meleecose added.

"Sanguine'ar is a vegetable, I'll have one of the med techs turn off the machines keeping alive when we get done here." The Sith by Ana's head was quick to say.

"Really?" Meleecose looked at the aforementioned Sith with a relieved and amused face. "Did anybody bother to tell him?" She turned, and pointed to Kre. The Sith right in front of Kre spun around, confused. His face twisted in agony as Kre ran him through, his lightsaber humming darkly as it seared the Sith's flesh and internal organs.

Kre withdrew his lightsaber, letting the corpse fall to the ground. The five other male Sith rushed him, weapons drawn. The one on the far left went for a direct, over-head, chop; leaving his midsection wide open. With a quick dash, Kre moved to the Sith, lashing out with a close side-slash. In less than two seconds, the first of the five was down; a large gash torn open in his abdomen.

The Sith second on the right jumped over the two between Kre and himself, keeping his lightsaber pointed down. In a fraction of a second, Kre weighed his options; he could try and get under the blade, but it would bring him in striking range of the next-nearest Sith. The upward stab he'd have to strike with would also leave him vulnerable around the legs and abdomen, without his armor to protect him, he wouldn't survive a strike.

Kre jumped back, letting the aerial Sith strike the empty ground. Foolishly, the Sith brought his head up before digging his blade out of the ground, possibly to get his bearings. It was all Kre needed to remove him from the fight. With a quick slash, the Sith's head flew from his shoulders.

The remaining three learned from what they'd seen, though. Two went at him from the sides, while the third went head on, forcing him to either stand and fight, or risk turning his back. Now, he decided, was the time to tap into the anger he'd been building up. Drawing his strength in the Force to him, he focused it to a critical point; unstable and barely contained. Dropping his external force, the point exploded out, blasting all three to them back. The last one, the woman, was able to bend the Force blast around her.

The two flanking Sith recovered quickly, and rushed him. Calculating that the one on his right would reach him first, Kre bided his time. When he got close, Kre jumped, flipping behind him. Kre lashed out with a powerful kick, sending the hapless Sith tumbling into the other. Ideally, one would have killed the other, or they both died. Whether they did or not, it bought him time to deal with the third Sith one on one.

This Sith kept his blade to the right, ready for a side slash. It also gave him an advantage. With Kre's left arm gone, his ability to defend any attack coming from the left was limited, it also made it suicidal for him to go straight in. Out of the corner of his eye, Kre noticed one of the two other Sith shakily rising; causing an idea to pop into his head. Instinct and training to deal with multiple opponents at once allowed him to gain a special understanding of the situation.

Kre twisted to the left, and threw his lightsaber at the rising Sith. Twisting back, he held up his hand, and loosed a torrent of Force lightening. The charging Sith was caught off guard lifting him off the ground and throwing him back. Assuming this Sith was dead, he pulled his lightsaber back to him, waiting for one or more attackers to come at him.

"Well done." Meleecose said, clapping. Kre ignored her, focusing on freeing Ana and Nallek. "You must really want to keep your slave and servant."

"Ana'laya isn't my slave." Kre snarled. "Since it's going to come out sooner or later, I might as well just say it; she's my wife."

"Really?" Meleecose laughed. "A Sith with your lineage and power, and the best you could do was a twi'lek slave?"

"Yes, the best I could is a twi'lek slave," Kre said, helping Ana to her feet. "Because this twi'lek is worth more than most the Sith in the Empire. She's helped me see and experience more than the Order ever could. Oh, we've had problems, but I would trade my life as Sith Lord for a life as a peasant, if it meant I got to spend it with her."

"How sickeningly romantic." Meleecose droned. "And absolutely pathetic. You're sounding like a damned Jedi. Have you forgotten what we are, Sanguine'ar? We are Sith, darkness and rage are our life blood. More than that, we are Pureblood! Our kind made the Empire! We were building an interstellar nation when most species were still trying to figure out how to work their hyperspace drives."

"Like so many, you're stuck in the box stagnant beliefs have trapped you in. I'm no stranger to good, honest, rage; or any other emotion. Yet, I would not be where I am now, the youngest Darth in history, if it weren't for something so much greater. You see, Meleecose, you'll never be more powerful then when you're fighting for, and with, people you care about."

"Have you forgotten that our power comes from the Dark Side?" Meleecose hissed. "Love does not fuel the Dark Side."

"Our power comes from our exertion over the Dark Side, and the Dark Side is fueled by passions. I can tell you, love is a very passionate thing." Kre raised his weapon, challenging Meleecose. The female Pureblood dropped her cape, bringing her own weapon up.

"If you're lucky, Sanguine'ar, you'll live long enough to realize how wrong you were." The two circled one another, neither willing to make the first move. Meleecose had had the chance to study Kre's ways of fighting, and no doubt had done at least some research into him. She knew that throwing herself at a defense expert, even when he was missing an arm, was dangerous. Kre, on the other hand, knew nothing about Meleecose.

Her heavy armor suggested that she, like him, was a Juggernaut, but there were those who wore heavier armors, but still focused on offense. If he treated her as a bulwark like himself, but she was really more of a heavy assault specialist, he'd be dead before he knew he made a mistake.

"Your move, my lord." Meleecose said.

"Ladies first, I insist." Meleecose snarled at him. Through the Force, she through a pile of tools at him. Nothing dangerous, but it served to distract him. The few seconds he was thrown off was enough for her to close the gap and take a swing at him. Kre jumped back, but not far or fast enough. The tip of her blade burned a path across his stomach. The pain was intense, but he had to fight through it.

"That extra long nap has slowed you down, Sanguine'ar. It's actually disappointing."

"Don't count me out yet, woman," he shot back. Kre lashed out with one of his signature Force Screams. The sonic attack disoriented her, as well as forcing her back a few steps. Purebloods had stronger hearing then humans, and that scream would have left a human deaf and aching. Chances were good that her ear drums exploded. That should throw her off her equilibrium long enough to end the fight. At least, he hoped.

Taking a few long steps, Kre ran up to her, and smashed her in the jaw with the butt of the hilt of his lightsaber. Meleecose was knocked to the ground, but only for a moment. She spun and twisted, getting back on her feet before Kre could exploit the weakness. Screaming, she rushed at him, keeping her blade to her right.

She slashed, but Kre blocked. With the quick wit and adaptability of a skilled and seasoned warrior, she spun to her left, bringing her blade down over head. Meleecose was fast, a lot faster than any of the others. She might even be as fast as he was. Still, she was weakened from his sonic attack, and that would cost her. Their blades screeched and hissed as they struck and, unfortunately for Meleecose, they were locked together. Kre twisted their blades to the side, leaving her open .

Kre could pull his blade straight up, and cut her in half if he wanted to. Instead, he went for something less drastic. Making a quick loop, Kre severed Meleecose's right hand, and cutting her lightsaber.

"Ahh!" She screamed in agony. Meleecose fell to her knees, grasping at the stump of her right hand. "Finish it," she cried through the pain and gritted teeth. Kre raised his blade high over his head, and brought it down. Meleecose shut her eyes and flinched, expecting the killing blow.

"No." He said, slashing the ground to her side. Meleecose's eyes shot open, and she looked up at him. Even Nallek and Ana were shocked, walking up to either side of him.

"You have to! We are Sith!" Meleecose shouted.

"No, I don't. I'm above the Sith's stagnant ways of operating. I'm above the ancient dogma and traditions. I've proven my point, and that was my goal. Consider sparing your life my first act of rebellion against the old ways."

"You're just some weak follower of the Light Side!" Meleecose screamed again. "Prove that you're a real Sith, and finish me!"

"No." Kre obstinately said. "I know what I am; and it is not that. I beat you, my ways, my beliefs, my understanding of the Dark Side, have trounced yours. Besides, do you honestly want to die?"

"No." Meleecose whispered. "But I lost a duel; to another Sith no less. You have to end me."

"I have to do no such thing. You want me to end you so you can be spared the embarrassment of failure. At least, if you die in combat, you'll save some face. I'm willing to offer you the chance to learn from your failures, and to become something greater than before."

"You're what!?" Nallek and Ana both shouted. Kre looked back at them, not with a commanding or chastising look, but with a plea. Without speaking, he asked for their trust, and he knew this was pushing the limits.

"Meleecose, you have incredible skill, and even more potential. To throw it all away because of ancient traditions that have yet to pay off would be a tragedy. I'm here to tell you, Meleecose, that the Empire will not survive. We will not win this war, and we will all die. The Empire is too far gone to save as it is, but if you stand with us, we can save it for the future."

"If you really think our ways are so terrible, then why bother trying to save it at all?" Meleecose asked.

"Because we are Sith, and we must survive. I've glimpsed into the future, Meleecose, and the Empire is nothing more than a distant memory. Our species, not even a scary story told to the Jedi younglings and Republic's whelps. I have a plan, but I cannot do it alone. Skilled though they are, my crew will be overwhelmed by the challenge, we need the help of another Sith."

Meleecose stared at the ground, silent and brooding. Kre waited for what seemed like a long time for her answer.

"Very well," she finally said. "I'll follow you, my lord Sanguine'ar." Kre held out his hand, helping her to her feet.

"First things first, to take back what is rightfully ours from Vengean." Kre turned to Sarina, a dark look in his eye. "Darth Vengean deserves a wake-up call for his insolence, don't you think my friend?"

"Absolutely." She said, a grin starting to spread across her face.

"I'm thinking that nothing would give him a slap in the face like the heads of his own men dropped at his feet." Kre watched Sarina pull out a knife, her smile spreading wider.

"These men were his top lieutenants, to drop their heads off in the Dark Council chambers would not only give Vengean a jolt, but shame him in the eyes of the Council as well." Meleecose pointed out.

"All the better." Kre said. "Sarina, would you be so kind as to gather them all up? Then you and I will personally deliver them to Vengean."

"Us, my lord?" Nallek asked, shocked. "As in me and you?" Kre nodded. "But, I'm not a Sith, I'm not even allowed on Korriban, let alone in the Dark Council chambers."

"You'll be an exception to the rules. I think you've earned at least that." Nallek looked genuinely happy at the thought. "Ana, my sweet Ana," Kre took her hand in his. "I want you and Meleecose to go back to the hospital. She needs that hand looked at, and you need help."

"Alright, Kre." He could tell she didn't like it, still, she trusted him.

"Thank you, Ana. I love you." He got close to her, nuzzling her.

"I love you, too." She looked up and kissed him before turning and walking away.

"Are you ready, Sarina?"

"Yes, my lord." The Imperial said.

"Good, let's go."

_The Jedi Temple, early evening._

_Courscant system, planet Courscant._

Ahsoka threw another book to the side, the hard plastic of the datapad clacking against the table. She'd been through nearly everything she had access to dealing with the Sith and their history, but no mention of any Sanguine'ar. She was starting to think that he was just something she'd made up in some sort of fevered dream. Admittedly, she was disappointed, though she didn't understand why. It felt almost like losing a close friend; only she'd never known him.

"Is there anything I can help you find, padawan Tano?" Jocasta-nu asked. The old woman quietly walked up behind Ahsoka.

"Actually, there is. I'm looking for information on a particular Sith." Ahsoka said.

"You know most of our entries on the Sith are forbidden to padawans." The archivist pointed out.

"I know, but this one has had me transfixed. His, or possibly her, name is Sanguine'ar; do you know anything about him?"

"Ah," the elderly woman's face lit up in recognition. "Now that is an interesting subject."

"So you do know about him!" Ahsoka yelped. She was excited, hoping her search was over.

"I'm afraid I don't know much, in fact all that we know about the Sanguine'ar lineage could fit in a pamphlet. We know that it is an inherited name, passed down from parent to child, and dating back to around the end of the Great Hyperspace War. We believe it means 'Bloodsworn', but we can never be entirely sure. The last known Sanguine'ar disappeared about a decade after the Treaty of Coruscant was signed."

"Does anyone know why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm afraid all we have to go on is speculation. Some think he was betrayed by an apprentice and killed, others speculate that he was assassinated by the Dark Council or Imperial Intelligence. One of the less popular, but more interesting theories, holds that he was married to a slave girl her rescued. It is held that she died, and took his heart and passion for the Empire and the Sith with her. With his wife gone, he began to distance himself until he just eventually disappeared all together.

"What we do know for certain was that he, like his family, was a skilled warrior, who slew many Jedi in the Great War. When the Treat of Courscant eventually fell apart, when the Empire could have used him the most, he simply wasn't there. There isn't even any mention of him beyond that ten year point."

"I see. Well, that wasn't the answer I was hoping to hear, but I don't know what answer I was hoping for." Ahsoka said, spinning her chair around. "Thank you for your time."

"Of course." Jocasta-nu bowed, and walked away to help the other padawans. The journey back to her room was longer then it seemed before. If Sanguine'ar had disappeared thousands of years ago, then there was no way he could still be alive, that much was certain. It, for some reason, hurt her to know that. She wanted to believe that, despites the unlikelihood of it, that he was still alive somewhere. That he was holed up somewhere, on some isolated strong hold, that she could leave and find him.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know that her room was dark, illuminated only by a series of candles put along the walls and headboards. She spun her hover board to the bathroom, in desperate need of a shower. The hot water poured from the faucet, it felt great to feel it on her hand. Climbing into the shower was awkward at first, but she eventually figured out how to balance against the walls. For the first few minutes she just stood there, letting the water runoff her tight body. Was it arrogant of her to appreciate her own looks? She wondered.

Ahsoka had certainly made certain to take care of her body, spending hours every day in physical training. The result was a figure that often turned heads, a fact she was aware of, but never acknowledged. Not until recently, at any rate. Now that she was so much more aware of her own sexuality, she appreciated the attention. After about forty-five minutes, she hobbled out of the shower, and over the sink. She awkwardly dried herself off, almost falling over a few times. This whole one-legged thing was not working for her.

When she turned off the light of the bathroom, she noticed how dark in was in her room, and that there were candles everywhere.

"Hey Ahsoka." A familiar voice said. She turned, catching sight of Barriss. Ahsoka couldn't have stopped her jaw from dropping if she tried. Barriss was wearing a **dress**, and not some bulky, conservative thing like she would have expected. This was a bright crimson, and clung to her skin tightly, accenting every one of her curves. A long slit ran up the side, one of her legs barely sticking out of it. There was a diamond cut out over her naval, revealing her tight stomach.

There was a low cut 'v' over her breasts, showing off more than her fair share. Barriss wore her hair back, except for one bang, which she let drape over her face. The void black color matched the lip stick she was wearing. Normally, Ahsoka didn't think black lipstick would work outside of a funeral, but Barriss was pulling it off. Running her gaze down Barriss' body, she caught sight of her tall heels, black, and revealing her pedicured toes. All in all, Ahsoka couldn't deny that Barriss was sexy. Was that the word? She wondered. Even if it wasn't she was going with it.

"I'm, ah- I'm shocked, to say the least." Ahsoka stammered. Her heart was pounding, and she felt strange.

"I've got something for you, Ahsoka. Two things, actually." Barriss walked over to her, one foot in front of the other in a both classy and sexy way. Ahsoka noticed that she was holding what looked like a box. "This," she said, holding out the box, "had been in my family for generations. Since the time of the Old Empire."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"A promise, and an order. The box is meaningless, just a cheap piece of tin. It's what's inside that's important; something that was given to my family with specific directions on who it was to be delivered to. Ever since we got it, my family has been preparing. Today, I fulfill our mission. First, though, I have something else for you." Barriss pressed herself against the uncertain togruta. Her lips were only a few centimeters away from Ahsoka's as she reached both her hands around Ahsoka's back. "Me." Barriss whispered.

"I don't- I'm not- I-" Ahsoka stammered.

"Don't think, just enjoy what's about to happen." Barriss started kissing her, confident and dominant. "It's past time you were set free." Barriss spun Ahsoka around, throwing her down on the bed. Before Ahsoka could react, Barriss pounced, pinning her hands above her head.

"Barriss," Ahsoka panted. "We can't do this, we're Jedi, and we're both- well, you know." She gasped as Barriss kissed her neck.

"You seem to be enjoying it. Does it feel wrong?" Barriss asked.

"No, but, we're Jedi. We shouldn't- it's not what- oh!" Barriss slipped a hand between Ahsoka's legs, silencing the conflicted togruta.

"If it feels right, don't try and psych yourself out, Ahsoka. Besides, I've wanted to do this since I first met you." Barriss loomed over her, in complete control of the situation. The smile she gave Ahsoka made the togruta both uneasy and aroused.

"Go easy on me, it's my first time." Ahsoka whispered, ending any more resistance. She decided Barriss was right, this did feel natural. If the Jedi didn't like it, oh well. She was growing as her own person, and it didn't matter to her if the Jedi liked it or not.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka. You're not the first virgin I've been with." Barriss' hand slid up and into Ahsoka's pants. "Oh my." She sneered. "Someone is excited."

"I'm nervous." Ahsoka panted.

"You won't be as of right...now!" Ahsoka yelped as Barriss slipped inside of her.

_Academy of the Sith,_

_Horuset system, planet Korriban._

The acolytes, overseers, and Dark Honor Guards all gave the passing duo a strange look. One was wrapped in ragged, brown, robes, with a hood and mask that covered everything except his eyes. The other was clearly an Imperial, holding a bag that was dripping. One of the overseers tried to get in their way before the two entered the central chamber of the academy.

"Halt." The overseer ordered. Kre didn't even break his stride. Through the Force, he reached out, and through the hapless would-be Sith against a wall. The Dark Honor Guard and other overseers took notice of the event. Some wisely stood aside, but others moved to block his path.

"I don't know who you think you are," one of the other overseers began, "but you've gone too far already. You and your pet better leave before something bad happens to you."

"I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. I go where I please." Kre bellowed.

"Yeah, right. You're just some hermit with a few tricks." In the blink of an eye, Kre jumped over the overseer, drew his lightsaber, and ran him through. The shocked administrator stared down at the crimson protrusion, listening in horror as his own blood sizzled and popped from the heat. Casually, Kre withdrew his blade, and holstered his weapon.

"Nallek, let's go." He ordered. Sarina jumped into a quick step behind the young Darth. They stepped onto the lift in the back of central chamber, riding it to the top. A lone member of the Dark Honor Guard stood in the way, cybernetic eye watching their every move.

"Only those who've business with the Dark Council may pass." The Guard said. Kre motioned to Nallek, who approached the Guard.

"These belong to Darth Vengean," Kre began. Nallek opened the bag, holding it out for the Guard to see. "I came to return them, and take back what's mine."

"Rather vicious, my lord." The Guard said. "I hope my son grows up to have your faculties."

"If your son grows up anything like me, then he'll kill you." Kre said with a passing wave. He and Nallek walked down the long hallway. They could hear people talking at the end. Deep voices, and great power, echoed from the Dark Council's Chambers. They brazenly stepped into the large theater between the two rows of seats. The members of the Dark Council, the most powerful Sith of in the Empire save for the Emperor himself, abruptly cut off their discussions.

"We do not tolerate interlopers." Darth Aruk hissed. "No do we show any mercy."

"Save your threats," Darth Marr, the leader of the Dark Council, said. "This one wouldn't listen to them anyways."

"Then he is a fool." He snarled.

"You should listen to Marr, I am in a very dangerous disposition right now." Kre hissed back.

"Oh, I like this one." Darth Vowrawn said, his helmet ever obscuring his face. "Absolutely no fear. He will be fun to break, though disposing of the zabrak could get a bit messy."

"You'll do no such thing, and like it." Kre ordered with a snarl.

"Why have you come here, Sanguine'ar?" Marr asked. "Surely not just to anger my fellow Councilors?"

"What? You mean to tell me this vagabond is Darth Sanguine'ar?" Darth Rictus asked. "I thought Sanguine'ar is dead."

"He should be," Darth Vengean began. "I told my men to pull the plug months ago."

"Your men had weak minds, easy swayed from their tasks." Kre held out his hand, taking the bag from Nallek. With carless abandon, he emptied the contents on the floor.

"Insolent child!" Vengean roared, angered at the beheading of his top men, and public humiliation in the face of the Dark Council.

"You took what is mine, and hurt those I care the most for. Did you really think I would just sit back and take it?" Kre growled.

"I am a member of the Dark Council! Second only to the Emperor himself! I do as I please!"

"And you will suffer what you must!" Kre roared, throwing the old robe aside, and readying his weapon.

"The Council does not approve of blatant power plays," Marr said. "Nor will we have a bout in these chambers. Darth Vengean, you stole from another Sith while he yet lived. Yet, in your arrogance, you did not seek to silence any future dissent personally. Further, your men failed in their task, distracted by the bodies of a twi'lek slave and zabrak Imperial.

"You will return everything that you have taken from Sanguine'ar, and you will do so willingly."

"I agree with Marr." Darth Jadus said. "You've been beaten this time, and we will not have any further distraction from the matters at hand." Darth Vengean growled, but sat back in his seat in the Council Chambers.

"It will be done." Vengean said, barely whispering. Kre smiled victoriously, confident in his victory.

"Do not let this go to your head, Darth Sanguine'ar." Darth Mekhis said, her voice cold and metallic. "You owe the restoration of your estates not to your skill with a blade, or your strength in the Force, but to the actions of this twi'lek you treat as your wife, and this zabrak you treat as your friend."

"Indeed I do." Kre said.

"And don't think I've forgotten that you lost my prototype." She chided.

"It's not lost, we know where most of it is." He quipped.

"Ha! Such a tongue on this one." Darth Vowran laughed.

"You got lucky, this time, but watch your sarcasm." Mekhis snarled. "Or it will be those around you who suffer."

"Your greatest weakness is allowing people close." Marr said, more as advice that condemnation. "Purge that weakness, and you'll likely find your own seat on the Dark Council sooner, rather than later."

"If there's one thing I've learned, Darth Marr, it's that having people close to you is not a weakness, it's a strength. This brave woman, and my wife, both suffered greatly for me. They paid the price with their bodies, and no doubt with their minds, to protect me. That is loyalty; true loyalty. Something none of you have. Ask yourselves this," Kre said, turning to face them as both he and Nallek boarded the lift. "If any of you were in my position, would you have had the chance to come out of it?"

"You know that none of them are going to be happy about this, least of all Vengean." Sarina said.

"I know." Kre gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't plan on staying in the Empire. Not anymore. Not after what I've seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember one thing from my dream, Sarina; a glimpse into the future. The Empire wasn't a part of it. If we are to survive, if we are to thrive, we must break away from the diseased beast that the Empire has become."

"Are you talking about defection?" He could tell Nallek was not pleased at the very idea.

"No, well, not entirely. I have no plans to take a group and go swaning off to the Republic. I have something different in mind."

"Like what?"

"Nothing to worry about, at the moment. The ideas are still jumbled in my head, and there are more important things on my mind."

"You mean Ana?" Kre nodded. "I'm sorry." Sarina said, taking his hand.

"I plan on spending what time I have left with her away from the infighting, the politics, and just live." And so they did. Forgetting the Empire, his troubles, the Jedi, the Republic, and everything else. Kre and Ana lived as two normal people would. The time soon came, however, for an end to the tale of Kre and Ana's life. Two weeks after staring down the Dark Council, Kre held her hand as she lay on a bed. The skies of Dromund Kaas were clear for the first time he could remember, the machines had all be turned off, and the world was still.

He watched her breaths become shallower, he skin become paler, and her grip become weaker. In the final moments, there wasn't even enough strength left in her for a final goodbye. Nine years after meeting a shy slave girl, one year after a war that raged across the galaxy ended, and a mere two weeks after he recovered from a near fatal accident; Kre experienced the greatest pain of his life, watched the most unbearable scene to ever play before him; as he watched his wife's chest rise and fall for the last time.

Life went on though, the Empire continued to churn as it had for centuries, continually weakening itself as Sith plotted and planned against Sith, and high-ranking Imperials exploited the gaps to advance their own careers. Slowly, as the weeks turned to months, and finally turned to years, Kre laid out plans of his own. In secret, he gathered allies; both Imperials, and like minded Sith. Quietly, he built a fleet of his own, and established a stronghold on a world shrouded in mystery to the Empire.

Two years after the death of his wife, he remarried. This time to his closest friend, and most loyal companion. Despite initially being at odds, Sarina and Meleecose became friends and trusted confidants for one another. It was through Meleecose's social skills and connections that Kre was able to draw a number of Sith, some who clearly stood in the Light Side of the Force, to him. It was with his personal report amongst his men that he gathered an army at his side. Nine years after the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, and one year before Darth Baras would set into motion a chain of events to reignite the Great War, Kre did the unthinkable.

He asked a Jedi for help. In secret, unknown even to his wife, Kre approached the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan with a plea; helps us disappear. That he went to a Jedi for help was grounds for summary execution. That he went to the one Jedi to continuously elude his own master, unconscionable. Yet still he did and, surprisingly, she helped.

She gathered a small team of Jedi and the Republic's elite Havoc squad, whose iridonian commander had become nearly legendary herself, to aid in Kre's plan. Over the course of weeks, they slowly moved men and supplies to Kre's strong hold, and erased all evidence of its existence. Save one. A single recording that could only be accessed by a female togruta between the ages of sixteen and eighteen years old. In secret, he approached a mirialan family called the Offees.

The mirialans, with their natural tendency towards the Sith, gladly accepted the long charge. He left them with a single, brief, recording giving the viewer the barest of glimpses into his life and plans. He told them to cultivate a Force-sensitive lineage, that, one day, an Offee daughter would find herself associated with a young togruta girl. When the togruta recognized anything relating to Kre, that daughter was to deliver the box with the recording to her. The daughter was to ensure the togruta abandoned her Jedi ways, and embraced a future as a Sith.

Together, they would find Kre and free him and his men from their long seclusion. Then, they would both take their place at his side as Lords of the Sith. This final task complete, he made the voyage to his stronghold, the last one still awake.

"And so, my long wait begins."

_Ahsoka's room._

_Coruscant system, planet Coruscant._

"..._and I've been waiting ever since._" The recording said. The hologram projected a blue light across Ahsoka's in the dark room. "_Though I can't remember the name you were given upon your birth, I know that you will come to be called Setress, and you will be responsible for the return of the Empire. Find me, Setress; find me and realize an even greater destiny than anything you could imagine with the Jedi. I've left the first clue etched into the bottom of the box this recording came in._"

The hologram ended, leaving a stunned Ahsoka in silence. Barriss slept quietly across from her on the bed, her back turned to Ahsoka and the projector. She couldn't believe any of this. The Sith, the Pureblood Sith, had described her in perfect detail. A member of a species not seen in thousands of years had been able to describe her to a 't'. It was just so surreal. It also told her one thing; she had to go.

This was a sign, it had to be. There was something greater then she could imagine waiting for her, and she was going to find it. For some reason, seeing this Sanguine'ar, hearing his voice, brought joy to her. The feeling of loss she'd felt earlier in the archives suddenly lifted from her. She was glad to see this man she'd never heard of before today.

"If you're going to go after him," Barriss said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You might want to wait for them to replace your leg."

"Probably a good idea." Ahsoka said. She rolled back over, caressing Barriss' cheek. "Though, I suppose that will take some time. Whatever will we do in the mean time?"

"Oh Ahsoka." Barriss said, pulling the togruta on top of her. "This is an amazing time. More then you realize."

"Why's that?" Ahsoka asked, kissing Barriss' neck.

"One story is, at last, at an end. Two more need to be told. One written in the past, so long ago, yet never told, and another only now beginning to unfold."

"You mean the story of this Sanguine'ar's life, and the story of our search for him?"

"Exactly."

"Can't wait. I imagine it's going to be bloody and mysterious." Ahsoka said.

"If we do it right, it will be." Barris said, laughing.


	61. Author's Note

It's been two years, 271,853 words, a college degree, two birthdays, and whole mess of personal shit since I first published this story. Six months before the game _Star Wars: The Old Republic_ came out, when I still had an eye on a future in the gaming industry, and the world was a lot more simple. Like all good journeys, though, this too must come to an end. If only so that another might take its place.

I'd like to personally thank all of my reviewers, but most notably AVP5, who has been following this story from the very beginning. I'd also like to thank everyone who added me and my story to their favorites and follows, as well as everyone who participated in my contests. Snips1212's character gave me something fun and interesting to play with, and added the chance for outside perspective.

Though the Clone Wars is cancelled, and the _Old Republic_ long ago lost my interest, Kre's and Ahsoka's stories are far from over; and the galaxy is ripe for the taking.

Let's just hope it takes less than two years this time, eh?

Thanks for reading!

-Farajah.


End file.
